Godzilla: Project Worldwide SOS
by The GRC Writers Group
Summary: 2018 the GDI and UNKCC are dealing with a violent world of terrorism and kaiju issues alike while a new Unit type created for both purposes finds his purpose in life while kaiju and humans each other and themselves (Collab between AXe'o'war and Squdge based on events made in the steam group Godzilla Roleplaying Circle.)
1. Chapter 1

The world's growing terror problems combined with the ever growing threat of kaiju had made the world a more dangerous, and unstable environment.

Terror groups like ISIS causing random acts of violence and waging a war in the middle east for mere religious purposes. Others for their almost instinctual hatred for the United States, or other countries that terror factions felt threatened by.

As for the kaiju spectrum, Heisei Gojira Jr the number one kaiju labeled on the UNKCC's (formerly UNGCC before slight name change in 2012) list of deadly kaiju. His intentions were always unknown to the world since his younger years spanning from 1996-2003.

Though in his own mind he fights humanity for what he believes is right: to protect the kaiju he represents acting as King of the Monsters. Further study by the GDI, and its mecha units have led to intriguing findings including how he interacts with his father, Heisei Gojira, his friends, Rodan and Anguirus, and as well a supposed mate of his Ogra whom was originally seen living in the British isles looking much like a Godzillian herself, but having small finned ears, a dark green body, red eyes, lack of dorsal plates, and even a finned tail.

It seems despite his aggression against humanity, destroy human structures, parts of cities, raiding reactors, and destroying military forces world wide UNKCC and GDI alike, he still has an odd tender side to those he sees as family.

However, as both the threat of kaiju other than Jr continued to grow so too did terrorists activities worldwide.

A new supergroup formed dubbing themselves as "The Brothers of Saradia", a terror group hell bent of bringing word chaos spreading panic, and even promoting anarchy ll for the sake of getting revenge on the world for abandoning their country to rot while others prospered. They formed in response of national pride forming in their minds telling them to fight.

They however seemed to have a different way of spreading their influence across the world. A much different way.

Instead of using regular human forces they plotted to threaten to take control of a kaiju to cause havoc. They intended to do this by raiding Monarch and DARPA warehouses and agencies. Monarch to research classified information about kaiju, and DARPA to get secret technologies. Lucky for the Sardians they found a peculiar device that allowed DARPA to brainwash and to control a kaiju using only one's mind.

Though this was the breaking point for the United Nations. In May 16, 2014 they called a meeting inviting the GDI, the UNKCC, a black ops US military branch called "Orion's Sword" dedicate toward kaiju fighting, Monarch, and the nations of the world to a meeting to discuss the solution to both problems.

In this meeting was Scot Osborn of the UNKCC, Sullivan Palmer of the UN, Scott O'Grady of the GDI, Lenox Walter of Orion's Sword, and Ishiro Serizawa of Monarch to discuss these issues as well as the ambassador's of each country.

For the UNKCC's and GDI's behalf they both stated kaiju defense has always been a difficult process, and that their most successful elements have been to use mecha units. Most notably the MFS line which at the time included Kiryu, and just him to that roster. He was described as a quiet and shy unit with a Posttraumatic side to him.

Though how this would help with the terrorists was unknown since Kiryu lacked any anti human weaponry and was too slow and clunky as a battle frame.

However, after much deliberation Lenox Walter offered his choice. A mecha unit that combined the aspects to take on terror, and military threats as well as the threat of kaiju.

The others in the meeting thought this was a crazy idea since the most effective unit fighting against kaiju was Kiryu himself, but only because of how strong the bones in his body made him. Not only was there a lack of Godzillian bones, but as well the lack of any DNA to create a new specimen. That and kiryu was only so effective against fighting Jr originally. He may have given him a permanent chest scar, but acting as Jr's grandfather now the humans could never get him to combat Jr again.

The other problem was that again the MFS design was too clunky to place against human forces.

Though a new idea arose. Sullivan Palmer offered an idea to produce a different frame in design. One that was slim and quick enough to fight against human forces, but strong enough to be effective against kaiju.

Scot Osborn thought about this idea, and if the UNKCC had the technology to produce a completely new frame. Though Orion sure did. They offered their assistance with producing the new unit's frame if they could get assistance from the UNKCC. Scot agreed to these ideas, but now needed a way to produce a unit strong enough to face off against kaiju as well.

Serizawa offered the idea to produce a BOW (Bio Organic Weapon), and stated he had done some work back in the day in that field. Scot accepted these terms and offered the UNKCC create an artificial womb to simulate the creation of a Godzilian made for human and kaiju combat.

The problem left however was which Godzillian's DNA would be chosen for this project. The meeting left off on Jr's DNA being used for this project, and the mecha unit known as ARGUS retrieves Jr's DNA through a fight. Monarch would then collect the scales hed by Jr while the UNKCC place Jr's flesh into cryo storage.

Jr was baited by humans using radioactive material to be lured into a fight with the prototype MFS Unit known as ARGUS which was located in the Philippines. ARGUS in the short brawl managed to stab into Jr's flesh and cut a piece of his flesh from his right arm off. Serizawa seeing the flesh piece ordered his men to move out and secure it while ARGUS was damaged by Jr. Jr of course took the radioactive material for himself, but left a piece of his DNA.

The piece of Jr's flesh was put into cryo storage, and delivered to a UNKCC base in New York City. The man who would get to used the DNA was a young Eli Baline. A typical white and nerdy lab coat biologist who worked for the UNKCC. He however was placed to work next to Wallace Barringer who would survey, and monitor the biological assets of the mecha while he would design a metal frame that would go over the fleshy body of the mecha.

Eli and Wallace were both given a wishlist of what this mecha was to look like: Slim and a much thinner Godzillasaurus under the armor, dorsal plates stripped from its back to have the creature fit under the armor, the legs to be severely thinned out, and digitigrade to allow maximum mobility and agility,

As for weapons: since the Godzillian under the armor was alive, and had none of its organs scheduled to be removed it would harness the ability of atomic breath. An ability the humans have quickly grown to fear, but one they sought out to control as well. Other weapons included a shoulder mounted cannon that could raise and lower on the mecha's right shoulder. It would as receive a powerful, and concentrated hyper laser built into the chest armor. The oddest part of the arsenal was a giant laser pistol the mechas was to be given meaning a godzillian will be able to use handheld weaponry. He was also armed with tonfas blades under his forearms that acted similar to how a switchblade knife works with the tonfas folding open in a split second.

The sample of flesh was taken out of cryo storage while the science team with a younger Eli Baline operated to take the blood from the sample, and the put it inside a cube-like device that will edit Jr's DNA to their liking. As they did this they had to wear hazmat suits to resist the radioactive nature of the blood as well as unknown properties it may or may not of had. The cube was hooked up to electrical hoses, and filled with nano machines so that Eli could edit the DNA.

He however came across the issue that the DNA would not simply form to create the desired legs the wishlist entailed for. After Eli reported this it was Sullivan Palmer who told the engineers including Wallace Barringer to produce prosthetic limbs for the new unit. Sullivan stated that the real legs would just simply have to be cut off like the dorsal plates.

After the nanomachines got done doing the work of altering the DNA of Jr the cube full of blood was drained of its contents into a 400*400*400 meter complex that acted as an artificial womb. There the nanomachines were shifted away from the blood, and the blood swirled around the center of the artificial womb basically impregnating it.

Eli then went ahead and named the project. He took careful planning, and even research of what he would get to name it. The Godzilian was to be male which was already decided at the early stages of the project. He thought on Kiryu's name, and decided to work with that for the most part using the "iryu" in this new mecha's name to honor Kiryu. He then recalled the scientific name of the Godzillasaurs knowing this would be a living one. He recalled the name "Godzillasaurus Rex". He then found his name.

Shiryu "Corsair" Rex

With the project now dubbed as Shiryu Rex Eli was told he would make frequent trips back and forth from his hometown of Austin Texas, or he could remain in New York all expense paid for him. However, being an Austinite he returned back home, and returned when need to.

The armor shiryu was to fit under was designed to be an angular, sleek, and almost jet streamed look to it. Wallace Barranger decided like the other mech units Shiryu would be given a roar for his armor that was different from the Godzillian one he was born natural with.

Wallace even decided to give Shiryu sharp talons on his feet to allow him better stability while walking, and even dig into the ground to prevent being pushed away by explosions or kaiju alike.

However, as this was happening Germany was looking for their own kaiju to demonstrate, and use for self defence purposes. However, they lacked the artificial womb technology the UNKCC had developed. Producing a self defence based kaiju would prove to be difficult.

They got approached for some reason by Orion's Sword offering their assistance with Germany's project. They had kaiju DNA from a deceased kaiju of the Godzillasaur species that was found in Scandinavia. Lenox Walter approached a german biologist assigned to this project named Frederick Gunther. Lenox at the time was operating under a different title " ." He showed a picture of the dead kaiju to Gunther showing it to be another Godzillasaur. Only deceased of course, but what was odd it had the kaiju was shaped like a humanoid female, but with feline aspects to her. Mainly in the face of the kaiju with a short snout, and her body thinner and formerly thin.

Gunther accepted the Dna, but asked what for in return. Grey only smiled, and said Orion's Sword could have control over the production, and design of body armor for the kaiju. Alarmingly Orion's Sword had procured the technology to produce a less advanced MFS-4 unit which was to be Valkry's unit type.

9 months had passed, and Rex was now near the size Jr was in 1995. He was green in color inside of the artificial womb. It was then Eli had to perform the unfortunate task of removing the young kaiju's legs. In the womb two robotic arms equipped with buzzsaw like devices were lowered to shiryu legs while he developed.

For Rex's sake he was put into anesthesia to prevent him from feeling pain. The saw cut into Rex's thighs causing the fetus/embryo two twitch in several places including his eyes. Blood poured into the womb from Rex's removed legs while other technicians and biologists worked around the clock to edit Rex's body further.

Shiryu's dorsal plates were also removed, and to ensure the hyper regenerative powers wouldn't grow them back, metal sockets that would allow him to wear his prohestics were put into place.

As for the dorsal plates Shiryu was given two outlets on the back of his neck, one in a shape similar to a USB port, while the other was a round metal socket. They both connected to his brain, and nervous system. He then was attached to a metal robot arm the fit into both plugs, and began to program him. It altered his Dna further to disallow him to regrow entire limbs and major injuries, but kept some sense of his regenerative powers.

The others controlled other arms to place outlets that would connect shiryu nervous system with his armor to have better control of it under the middle of his forearms, the sides of his chest, along the sides of his tail, and 5 down his back where the dorsal plates were removed. All that was left after the dorsal plate removal were deformed rounded off rectangular holes in his back.

He was then given Ebook training, and an education being installed and programmed with human languages, and knowledge to be able to obey orders and then fulfill the requests made to him.

These processes happened over a 7 month period, but the knowledge implantment would take up to another 3 years to complete. Though the main thing that needed completion was Shiryu's growth and development. Thankfully his age was accelerated to make this process faster.

3 years later the development for both Shiryu and unknown to most everyone else Valkry, the German mecha, had been completed.

Shiryu's womb had been emptied completely while he lay on the floor. His legs were placed into their sockets, and as well the rest of his armor had been placed onto his body.

What he looked like under armor was an exact replica of Heisei Gojira Jr only much thinner. The outside was a different story though. His armor was mainly white in color, but with dark grey metal parts around his body. His face looked like a jet. A long and pointy chin with a black face with piercing baby blue optics. The back of his head had 4 backwards facing spikes, and down his back his armor's dorsal plates were geometric and almost rectangular in shape besides a two sided indent in the plates on their upwards facing parts. On his neck were yellow colored long pentagonal shapes bringing in color to his mostly grey and black shapes around his neck. On his forearms were green pentagonal shapes minty green in color. He had these same highlights on the knuckles of his talons, the back of his thighs, the middle of his tonfa blades, the inner sides to his upper arms, and the massive tip of his tail.

All these design choices were created by Eil and Wallace themselves although after this was completed wallace admitted originally working for Orion's Sword before coming to work for the UNKCC. Eli at the time didn't think much of it, but now it was time to sue Shiryu for what he was created for.

His first mission was set in Afghanistan after the Brothers of Saradia had kidnapped a Monarch employee for the information on kaiju he held.

He was brought into Afgan through a convoy, but the convoy was ambushed by the like of the GDI, UN, and Orion's Sword

.

In the attack Shiryu was brought out roaring using his mechanical roar rather than his real godzillian battle cry. Foot soldiers and allied armored units stood back and watched Shiryu tear though the convoy and even use his atomic breath against the soldiers.

Though the hostage was rescued by UN troops, and he had his life owed to Shiryu he looked at the beast mecha with wide sacred eyes that he actually existed.

"THAT THING IS A KILLER! IT'S A KILLER AND I JUST SAW IT!"

Shiryu only lowered hi arsenal calmly letting himself take in the criticisms. There was no way he could talk back, and even if he could he wouldn't as it would break orders.

However, the UNKCC requested he be returned now that the Monarch hostage was rescued. This was much to the anger, and disappointment of Lenox Walter as he knew Rex wasn't being used to his full advantage. If he was let loose onto Saradia he would have had the faction and country under control within hours.

Though it would be assumed if he was allowed to that the country would only remain a smouldering wreck.

Shiryu was given to the UNKCC in Tokyo where he was to stand on guard in the base after reports of Heisei Gojira Jr was lurking around the waters surprisingly away from Ogra.

Shiryu instead of placing him in the main city on defence was placed under water to ambush Jr if and when he came to ravage Tokyo.

Of course this did happen. Jr surfaced as the charcoal grey/black colored kaiju he was. His most prominent feature the chest scar that manifested after he was injured by Kiryu his grandfather while he was still only a child himself, or rather a child in size compared to his massive 100 meter father Heisei Gojira.

.

Though now years had gone by. Jr was now at the full 100 meter size range. His dorsal plates stook out of his back like jagged bone white swords. His neck frill prominently announced he was an aggressor. All he wanted though was the human's uranium, and he knew he'd have to go through human city to get there.

However, as he proceeded he sensed he wasn't alone in the city he turned around and saw waves gushing at the bay before an odd, and yet terrifying sight jumped straight out of the water.

It was Shiryu. He landed on his chest grinding against the concrete before he kicked his thighs into the ground sending him upwards with both feet together as he was airborne before he spread his feet out to land hunched over staring down Jr. The twin Godzillians were about to duel.

Shiryu roared using his metallic suit roar, and Jr seeing Rex's sight grabbed his chest seeing the new mechas supposedly sent to kill him. Jr felt his phantom pain, and traumatic memories flow back when Kiryu nearly killed him all those years ago.

However, when the two finally did brawl something caught both of their attention. Their fighting styles were the exact same, and they ended up hitting each other with the same moves, and yet despite Rex having tonfa blades Jr dodged and parried them expertly while Shiryu kept his own parrying.

However, they both sensed something within each other. Like Kiryu Jr knw shiryu wasn't an ordinary mech unit, but even more he felt the presence in Shiryu so familiar. Rex felt the same connection as well, but only continued attacking yet having spoken a word to Jr.

However, it was at the end of their first feud they asked each other the same question.

"Who Are you?"

They both gasped hearing the sound of their own voices coming from the other. Though jr now felt like making a retreat into the ocean empty handed while Shiryu stayed in the city.

As they both grew distant so too did their curiosity of who the other really was.

Though now Shiryu wondered who he really was, and where his DNA came from.

What was he?

Meanwhile though the Brothers of Saradia had used the information they captured from Monarch thanks to the efforts of hacker "Rabi al-Riaz" to find of an Monarch excavation happening of an unknown super beast.

"Nasser Abdel al Hassan" the terror group's leader took the information given to attack, and hijack a Monarch operation using the forces they had.

The Monarch research excavation were in Brazil researching a massive kaiju hibernating beneath the rocks. This one though was an alarming discovery 64 years since the original kaiju made its presence known to humanity. It was a Rhedosaurus.

Though this one was much bigger than the one that appeared in New York City in 1953, and a year before the original godzilla attacking Tokyo.

The head researcher of this project was Warrick Roswell. Though the most alarming discovery he made was looking at 5 Godzillian skeletons an image mapper device had created that the beast rested on. Warrick took calculations of the beast and calculated its strength to be too great for this world and determined it as a predator to surpass the Godzillasaur species.

After careful planning he decided the world see it best this creature never woke up from its slumber. He ordered for a massive amount of blood coagulation chemicals to be produced to stop the beast from breathing ever again.

Before the plan could be set into place his crew was attacked and taken hostage of the location of the beast.

To save his crew's lives he gave the location of the Rhedosaurus to the Saradian's. Nasser ordered for his men to scramble out and place explosives on the rocks to wake it up.

After detonation the Rhedosaurus woke up angered and hungry for blood. Unfortunately for it, and thankfully for Nasser's men they had stolen a few toys from DARPA. Installed in the back of Nasser's head was a control beacon. All he need to do was fire a receiver into Ray.

A Saradian helo fired the command receiver into the back of the Rhedosaurus's neck having the device drill into the back of its neck, and then launching prongs into the nervous system and brain to have the beast's absolute control.

After this however nasser and his men made a retreat into a modified oil tanker ship fit for their plans. More DARPA tech was on board including a radar scrambling device set on cloaking the ship's and the beast's where abouts.

After this though a petrified Warrick Roswell saw what a terror group could possibly use a kaiju like this for. He notified the rest of Monarch most importantly his colleague Serizawa, but unfortunately for the world another kaiju just appeared. One of Serizawa's personal design.

It enraged Warrick to know end hearing this this Anubis, but now a super predator was lurking the oceans.

In Miami Shiryu and ARGUS were both stored for later use after the UNKCC heard about the Rhedosaurus's escape from slumber.

Although a worse situation was about to come to the UNKCC. Gunshots and explosions were heard in the Miami base before Rex's hangar was raided by heavily armored men with advanced weaponry.

In front of the group was Lenox " " Walter looking at Shiryu proud of Orion's work. Though the reason he was here was to take Rex back.

Scot Osborn in the hangar huffed seeing the sudden betrayal made by Orion's Sword. Arms crossed he asked just how they intend to steal Rex. pointed at a control booth that allowed access to Shiryu's central control,and could even raise the elevators. In it was Wallace Barringer hacking into Shiryu. Eli that day stood there emotionally betrayed while Barringer explained his reasoning seeing that the world was in chaos and the only way to bring it to order was through fear. Orion was that fear.

With that Shiryu groaned coming onto new controls before being raised up to the surface now hijacked by Orion's Sword. Miami was now under Orion's mercy.

ARGUS was raised to the surface to engage in battle with the far more superior Shiryu.

The fight didn't last five minutes however as Shiryu severely disabled the unit until the UNKCC had to put ARGUS into deactivation to prevent risk of further damages.

With that Shiryu left a destroyed Miami now under the absolute control of Orion's Sword. After this event Orion wasl be labeled under terror faction.

Though report would have gone into multiple factions that the unknown unit Valkry had as well been stolen from German hangars.

However, as the days pass Orion is heard raiding a nuclear missile silo using the combined forces of Valkry and Rex, but as well this ends in Saradi being beaten down and them going to war with Orion in terror group turf war

Unfortunately the chosen battle ground would be Tokyo Japan once again seemingly cursed by kaiju since the 1954 by Kiryu Gojira.

Heading down south was Ray controlled by Saradian destroy the mega city. Heading towards Ray was Shiryu now with a black colored nuclear silo mounted onto his left shoulder. And behind Shiryu was Valkry in blue armor, light blue optics, and a feminine appearance for even for a MFS type unit. As well she carried a massive rocket hammer matching the color of her armor.

The two Orion controlled kaiju began their furious struggle against Ray while the UNKCC enlisted the help of the GDI to have one of their men try and get Rex and Valkyr back under control.

Though the two had gotten the upper hand on Ray for the meantime, but Orion wasn't done.

Shiryu's silo opened much like a black flower of death, and fired the ballistic missile at an unknown target.

Though suddenly out of nowhere a blue beam of light hit the missile knocking it out of the air. Jr had come back to combat Rex again. Valkry prepared to do battle to assist the hijacked shiryu, but had to fight Ray.

Once again the two's combat techniques were identical while Jr received most of the blows. Despite shiryu being hijacked he could still tell something was up with Jr. He now knew where he came from and who he was, and now knows he lacks an identity of his own.

After Jr became crippled he crawled to the plutonium to stab it into his arm. Though plutonium is much stronger than Jr's normal diet of uranium. It healed his wounds intensely fast, while making him unstable. He got up while him and shiryu both panted heavily.

The GDI member who came to help with this situation was named " Benny "Hack" Al-Azrath" who came to get both shiryu and valkry under control.

Ray and Valkry dueled more of an odder duel with valkry doing gymnastic moves around Ray, and swinging her rocket hammer hitting him in the face repeatedly.

"Hack" got in control of both shiryu and Valkry causing them both to fall to the ground and for Ray to throw Valkry away.

However, now both of the units were operating on their own accord while orion fled the area. Shiryu out of control took his helmet off showing Jr who he really is causing Jr to become angered, and shocked at what the humans had done to him. He was horrified he was looking in his own eyes.

Valkry spun her rocket hammer into the air stumbling often rather clumsily still in her duel with ray.

After more fighting between shiryu and Jr the two became covered in blood and cuts from each other. Jr's claws were sharp enough to cut Shiryu's armor while Shiryu made himself blood brothers with Jr stabbing jr multiple time and using his weapons on him.

Shiryu then revealed more of himself showing Jr just what he really was by taking the rest of his armor off. However, the legs remained on as they were prosthetics. Jr horrified at this sight nearly threw up before the two ended up arms locked around each other.

They were interrupted suddenly when Ray unleashed an EMP from his body weakening Jr and causing his atomic breath to shut down. Shiryu yelled in pain and his legs cut off in power and he fell. Valkyr as well screamed in pain before falling herself.

Jr and ray finally locked eyes and fought each other before Rex's electrical turned back on. He too focuses on ray while Valkry had taken off all of her armor and now using her powerful fists to deal damage to Ray, and possibly the most.

Before Ray could use another EMP Jr ripped the EMP organ right from ray's body form his lower back while ray crippled Shiryu as a distraction.

Ray then fled from the area tagging along Saradia. Jr gave his thanks to Valkry before she was picked up and brought back to Germany.

However, Jr left Tokyo injured and nearly dead himself, but he mainly left shiryu to die. Thankfully for Shiryu sake he was just as tough as Jr.

He was gathered by the UNKCC and what placed back under their control while his armor was placed back on him. Though with the controversy rex had caused Sullivan pointed fingers at the UNKCC and Orion's Sword for producing such a thing before he put rex into quarantine as well as his unit line all to really save his own skin.

Though now Warrick Roswell monitored Ray thinking the world was less safe with him alive and awake.

As for Shiryu, Scot Osborn made some negotiations for Rex to be placed at a Monster Island GDI base where he could find a safe haven. Currently Shiryu resides in a UNKCC base awaiting now the approval of the GDI before he can move out.


	2. Chapter 2

One week later.

In the partially destroyed UNKCC Tokyo base a man in a while lab coat was seen walking down a metal balcony floor in an underground hangar in the base. The hangar was dimly lit though. The atmosphere in the base was almost a gunmetal grey.

The man in the lab coat walked along the hangar balcony. To his right he was approaching a massive white angular mecha unit. To his left reinforced concrete wass and steel doors. He was going up to the mecha unit however awaiting to give the mechanical beast his next orders. On his name tag the man was labeled as "Dr. Eli Baline".

In one of the bases offices still intact after the battle in Tokyo another man in olive green fatigues, of which he prefered, was in front of a massive wall display sitting down in an angular desk chair navy blue in color. The display had a keyboard glowing with white leds illuminating them while the glowing display screen dimly lit the room a blue-white color.

The man was "Scot Osborn" the head of the UNKCC organization. He was mainly bald with a grey mustache, wrinkled forehead, and aged face.

He was typing on the keys in a professional, and yet quick manner. It was an organization to organization chat request in a diplomatic manner. A call from the leading kaiju defence experts of the world to the peacekeeping organization the GDI. He was making a chat request to General Scott O'Grady for important business.

At that time, the elderly American Caucasian general was sitting by his desk, smoking his cigar. His black beret with the Lt. General rank was folded and wrapped up on his table. He saw the chat request from Osborn and quickly press the flashing green button on his desktop screen and push the call to a secured line of the GDI. "Speaking." He said a cold, deadpan tone that is void of any semblance of surprises or emotion commonly associated with a situation full of uncertainty.

Scot Osborn cleared his throat before speaking to the man. His image and facial video would be seen by O'Grady. "This is Scot Osborn of the UNKCC. I have a request to make to the GDI." He would then send O'Grady a picture of Shiryu Rex. It was all that was needed for O'Grady to know what he wanted, but he continued anyways. "A week ago i you have probably seen our unit Shiryu "Corsair" Rex was heavily crippled in a fight after Orion's Sword had hijacked him. Sullivan Palmer of the United nations has now labeled Shiryu to a quarantine position. I believe the GDI can help us."

O'Grady sighed disappointingly, he was well aware of the dilemma Baline and Osborn were in. But he himself has his own hands full with the reorganization of the GDI from the highly ineffectual GDF, its previous incarnation. He rubbed his temple and with his head slumped down before he replied, grumbling while he was at it. "Osborn, the GDI is currently still halfway through with its reorganization. I can't stress to you busy we are to deal with your precarious situation." His voice heighten, almost like a scolding from an elder to his ill-informed younger. "However," He softened his tone, "seeing as how the situation is entirely out of Rex's talons and your control from the get go. I suppose I could book him a shelter, off the book of course." He said, grabbing his ashtray and rubbed the head of his cigar into it.

Scot Osborn sighed himself. It seemed both organizations were in a bit of pickle. He tapped his desk before giving the elder a firm nod of his head. "We will be accompanying Shiryu while he is he is being held in the GDI base. Eli Baline, my colleague, and arguably his main creator will be joining with me." He frowned though and grumbled. "As well as Sullivan Palmer… Surprisingly."

"No surprises for me." He sighed, sounding like a dull man who has seen the end of time itself, down to the tiniest of details. O'Grady tapped his fingers together and his facial expression stretched in a thinking manner. He was deep in thought about the precautions he must take when getting Rex from the Mainland to the GDI's Mother Base. "I'm putting the entire island on satellite blackout 24/7. Communication both in and out will have to be monitored on the secured lines. Get Rex here ASAP before the polit-chickens decided to have their claws sharpened with him. Here are your instructions so listen carefully." O'Grady twirled his pen between his fingers as he observed Scot grabbing his recorder.

Scot turned on his recorder getting ready to pay and replay the instructions to himself even when he slept knowing this was a high security protocol. He nodded to O'Grady "Alright what are my orders? How do I get Rex there?" His face seemed determined to complete this mission, and complete it perfectly without error.

"First of all," O'Grady began, clearing his throat, "minimize Rex's contact and exposure to anybody outside of the maintenance and ground crew. Second, keep Eli close to you and lower Sullivan's intel declassification level to ensure total secrecy of transporting Rex. I don't trust Palmer to keep classified intel in tight lips, especially his. Third, make sure that you prepare a rundown of need to know pointers for the ground crew in Mother Base so we can make his accommodation easier. Get that? Or do I have to send someone from orbit with express delivery of my instructions?" He concluded with a rhetorical question.

Soct took in each of the details, and orders given to him. He made a slight laugh seeing O'Grady's sense of humor. "I got it." He turned the display to a city wide planning plan and alert system incase of approaching kaiju. To conceal Shiryu from being moved from Tokyo to the Monster island Mother Base. He made a fake alert to sound of city Klaxon warning sirens.

In the city a mere week after it was partially destroyed by Orion, Jr and Ray alike construction crews picked up the pieces of the destroyed city moving rubble out of streets. Citizens who lived in the city went back to find what little belongings they could salvage from the wreckage. But, the UNKCC sirens went off alerting citizen to go by normal evacuation procedure. Citizen looked up and around the city hearing the sirens going quickly from a confused murmur to panicked yelling.

Of course no kaiju was present. This was ironically the most efficient method of getting people to clear out. Scot then typed down critical need to know information of Shiryu labeling various details such as diet, waste management, showering, and sleeping schedule. As for the classification of Shiryu Scot made sure to keep the blue prints, and pictures of Shiryu's birth and construction under sealed lips, and a closed book.

He then took out a smartphone with Eli's number on speed dial. Eli's phone began to ring with the ring tone of Australian band "Men At Work- Overkill". Eli sighed. "Here we go" He picked up tapping on the smart phone's dimly glowing screen. "Scot? Did he agree?" Where Scot was sitting he was nodding despite the fact Eli couldn't see him. "Yes Eli. Shiryu is clear to move to the GDI Mother Base. Don't ask me why they can't just call it Monster Island, but tell Shiryu of his new mission. Over" Eli nodded and hung up. He walked up to a podium with another display showing Rex's current state

"OFFLINE"

Eli switched it to the online position with a quick keystroke, and almost flick of the wrist. He sighed and then stood back waiting for Shiryu to wake up.

Everything was black for Rex before his display lit up flickering. The first thing he saw with the concrete wall in the base. Eli sighed again. "Uh down here Shiryu" Shiryu then lowered his head down to the miniscule man. Eli didn't feel threatened at all knowing what Shiryu was despite his massive size difference. Eli cleared his throat, and placed his hand behind his back. "Well it looks like we found you a new home Rex. You're going to the GDI base on Monster Island though I'm pretty sure the GDI crew on the island will like you to refer it to Mother Base."

Shiryu didn't make a sound, but it was clear he knew exactly of what Eli was saying understanding the man's language compared to his own Godzillian one. Shiryu made one slow nod to Eli. Eli smiled at him. "Good night Rex. I'll see you in the morning." Shiryu took the order as his time to go to sleep. As such he bowed his head, and flickered his optic off turning light blue to black.

By morning, the city was cleared of citizens, and Shiryu was lifted out of his hangar by UNKCC techs in an observatory filled with computer tables much like a control room. The elevator he was one lifted him to the surface where he stood a good 100 meters tall. Though above him were two UNKCC herons. They were massive jets light grey in color, and rounded in the front of the cockpit. From the fuselage they lowered thick metal cables to attach to ports on Shiryu's metal body. He was still off , but crew in the heron flicked a switch to have ports locked on the side of his neck, upper chest, hips, and upper tail open. The two massive jets lowered themselves as well letting the magnetic pull of the cables attach themselves to Shiryu's ports. Once attached he was lifted into the air slowly and steadily.

Meanwhile Eli Baline and Scot Osborn were both walking on top of the base's roof towards a helipad with an awaiting helo marked with a blue UNGCC logo. Scot scoffed seeing the old logo. "Must be one of the older helos we haven't gotten to yet." Eli nodded seeing the nostalgic logo. "Maybe the pilot doesn't want it changed at all."

Despite this they loaded themselves in the helo, strapped themselves into dark grey buckles on lighter grey seats. An outside crew member slid the helicopter's door shut, and signaled for the pilot to take off. Once done the helo and herons flew side by side headed towards Monster Island. Though on board the helo Eli could not stop looking at Shiryu. It was an odd remorseful, and pitiful expression towards Rex. He kept his stare going as they flew over the blue ocean.

Out in the ocean, lies a secluded tropical island named Monster Island, the GDI Mother Base stood on what was once a sandy white beach, now converted into a massive military base with administrative buildings, hangars for mecha units, runway for aircrafts of all kinds, including a dock and a barrack adjacent to it. On the paved concrete ground of the GDI base, was Lt. General Scott O'Grady in his usual Digital ACU camouflage uniform wearing a pair of shades with his signature black beret. He paced back and forth at the landing pad for new mecha units with his eyes on the digital watch. "What's taking them so long?" He mumbled, soon his question was answered by the sounds of Heron's jet engines and he let out a sigh of relief. "Right on time." He said, smoking his Cuban Cigar.

The GDI troops and safety crew direct traffic clear of the landing pad as the Herons approached with Shiryu Rex in tow, they came to a hover and gently lower the giant down on the ground, once his feet have made contact with the paved surface, the cables detach and let him move about as he was ordered to. "Get the rookie out to the range to calibrate his weapon. Just so we're clear he's not rusty." O'Grady said in his usual graveling tone and stood back, leaning his back against his command MRAP and wait for Rex to move out as per direction.

The UNKCC helo had landed with Scot and Eli on an observatory to watch Shiryu's demonstration knowing full well what he was capable of. The helo's blades came to a slow stop while Eli and Scot walked up to a guard rail on the observatory looking to their left at Shiryu who was still off.

Then out of the silence Shiryu turned on with his optics flickering blue. What stunned the GDI there was when Shiryu took a breath of air in, and then breathed out showing he could breath. He saw his new orders, and knew he had to follow them. He lifted his right angular leg moving it forwards, and then stomping on the ground making a thunderous clang while his talons dug into the concrete. He then continued walking to the firing range where on the observatory Eli and Scot watched anxiously. "Eli get in touch with him. Show what he can do. Start with least destructive to most destructive." Eli nodded and pulled out a thin black folded headset to communicate with Shiryu. Though this was only a one way communication, verbally at least. Shiryu could at least speak through non verbal communication including body language and hand gestures.

Eli radioed into Shiryu "Okay rex, move up to that… Uh… Well I believe that's a firing range. All I see are concrete blocks and some old vehicles." On the firing rage itself were massive concrete blocks light grey, almost, white in color shaped like rectangular prisms. Also on the range were old beaten up junkyard salvage cars, tanks, and trucks. Salvaged only be destroyed by high tech weaponry here. Old beat up ones that now served no purpose, but to be destroyed here.

On the range however, there was an albino MechaGodzilla with sapphire blue optics, its appearance is the same as Kiryu, being a new model in the MFS line of MechaGodzilla. Strangely enough, the GDI troops station on the island often refer to it as a "Her". "Fire oral AZC. Fire!" Said the fire control officer on the PA and the mecha unit open her mouth firing a streak of blue energy at the rectangular concrete block, freezing it within 2 minutes of being struck by the beam and frozen for good. She slams her tail to the ground, causing a slight tremor that render the block falling apart into pieces. "Cease fire! Good, a new record in 2 minutes." Said the Fire control officer as he click the timer watch on his neck.

"Maybe next time, I should calculate the nanoseconds before firing if that doesn't stomp on your schedule." She said in a playful, calm, soft and melodious tone. Girain, was her name, and the men on the base respect and fear her. They know she was the one who keeps their presence on the island safe, but she could still kill them if push comes to shove.

Standing next to her was a purple Mecha unit with green eyes, the twin sister Giryia, she fired a barrage of micro missile from her mounted pack and obliterated a row of old scrapped tanks. "How's that for a demonstration?" Giryia asked, her voice is noticably much deeper than Girain, with an almost raspy like sound to it.

"This is a firing range, not a demo derby. You two clear the shooting lanes and let the new guy comes in!" The FCO ordered them via the PA, they stood back from the lanes and Girain immediately catch a glimpse of who was the new face coming towards her. Shiryu assume their previously held position and began his demonstration.

Shiryu walked up the firing range arms lowered and to his sides. He glared at the firing range. In his hud he scanned over the various object on it highlighting them a flickering blue identifying specs such as: height, weight, material, temperature, and even suggested method of destruction.

Eli then went back online ot his one way conversation with Shiryu. "Okay Shiryu, show them your pistol. Fire at what you feel like firing at." Shiryu could be heard sighing before he reached his right hand for his thigh. Suddenly part of the thigh opened up to an interior compartment where a massive white pistol with the same green pentagonal highlights on the gun holstered in a silver device held the gun firmly.

Shiryu placed his hand onto the gun, and he lifted it to point at the firing range. Eli watched this and awaited to give shiryu the order to fire. "Okay in 3...2...1. Fire" Shiryu then fired his pistol at the concret blocks putting surface holes into them, black and burnt in color. The pistol itself was a high powered laser. Each time it fired in made a loud "Pew" sound and gave off a green muzzle flash.

He then pointed the weapon at the vehicles on the firing range unleashing his pistol's power onto them. The pistol caused the vehicle's windows to shatter, and for their frames to twist and bend out of proportion ripping pieces of car or truck away from the main body of the vehicles. Some of the impacted by the force were sent rolling away side to side getting their roofs crushed as they rolled.

He then moved on to fire the pistol at the tanks. With each shot the tank sparked outwards with yellow-white sparks. Though as each tank was hit so to did their armor bend inwards like hail would dent a car. However this hail would have to be 100 times bigger.

Shiryu then sighed out looking at the damages. Scot Osborn smiled, and patted Eli on the shoulder. "Scot alright Eli move onto the shoulder mounted cannon." Eli nodded, and nervously gulped. "Y-yes sir. Shiryu put the gun away, and go to the cannon."

Shiryu spun the pistol on his right index finger before opening his thigh compartment again to replace the pistol much like Robocop. On his right shoulder a black colored single barreled cannon rose and rotated into position. It clicked when i locked into firing position. Shiryu then fired the weapon at the concrete blocks penetrating them making a massive hole in the blocks. Pieces and shards of concrete were sent through the exit hole as well as white colored dust. Debris was sent flying outwards from the impact.

"Lemme guess, you guys train him by feeding him action movies from the 80s? I'm sorely disappointed by the lack of one liners." O'Grady said as he observe the range and Rex's demonstration with his military binoculars.

However, SHiryu had only just begun. The cannon fired at a fairly decent rate, and what was odd for it was the destruction. It was controlled, and never looked like too much was damaged while directing the damages to a certain location only. Pieces of the blocks were blown away before he fired onto more vehicles. This time though when he fired onto the vehicles they were blown into pieces sending debris upwards, and even made a crater where the vehicles used to be damaging the ground. A white pickup was targeted, and instantly shattered into pieces unrecognizable.

With each shot of the cannon it recoiled, but Shiryu was never thrown off balance ever. Infact his shoulder barely made any reaction to the recoil. Eli marveled at what shiryu was doing. "Okay that's good for now. Let's onto something more destructive."

Watching the fireworks display by Rex with both their eyes wide open, Girain's jaw was wide open with the ferocity, accuracy of Rex's arsenal. "Nobody told me that I'm about to be replaced." She choked out disbelievingly. A kaiju wouldn't be able to keep its accuracy for long when fighting an enemy like other Kaijus or humans. However, here she can see the defiance of Rex display via his performance on the range.

"Well at least, you're not the only one being replaced." Giryia sarcastically added.

Shiryu at this lowered his shoulder cannon awaiting further orders from his two superiors. Eli then bit his lip thinking if he really wanted to demonstrate the rest. Scot nodded though. "Do it." Eli looked back and nodded. "Alright. Shiryu prepare a shot of the hyper maser."

Shiryu's chest plate opened revealing a taser like device, but several times bigger. It was gun metal gray in color. But soon that gunmetal color was replaced by a red glow increasing in brightness, and intensity making a loud whining sound as the laser charged up. Once fully charged Shiryu fired a beam cutting into and melting concrete the remaining blocks. When the beam hit a concrete block red sparks would fly backwards while the ray melted the block. Shiryu turned his body to the right leaving a glowing orange cut in the block from the beam's intense heat. As he moved to the right he created a glowing orange trench in the ground of the firing range. Any vehicles caught in the fire melted destroyed instantly. He moved the beam upwards by shifting his chest upwards creating a vertical trench while his beam melted a tank with such force the melted armor flew away.

Shiryu then closed his chest, and sighed out. Eli gulped knowing what was coming next "Alright Rex. It's time we test out your nuclear abilities. You know what that means. Right?..." Shiryu in response slowly nodded himself understanding the order clearly.

His mouth armor opened up. For the moment it was a dark black color, but looking closely white teeth could be seen. The short blackness in his mouth soon ended and fast. A blue light glew in his mouth from the back of the throat until most of the mouth was illuminated blue in color. On his back and under his armor a pulsing sound as fast as machine gun fire was heard from his back beneath the armor as well as a bassey humming noise. Anyone not familiar to Shiryu, and his story would have thought this was an oral AZ cannon made to freeze opposing threats.

This was quickly dismissed however when Shiryu fired out a bright blue shaft of light from his mouth. On contact with the concrete blocks the beam obliterated the concrete sending hot smoking shards, and debris of the former concrete block outwards, and in random directions. Dust from the block floated into the air, but he wasn't finished yet with this volley of breath. He moved his head to the right vaporizing junk vehicles from his breath attack. While he moved the breath a glowing orange trench formed following behind the blue shaft of light while more grey dust shot up into the air. As for the junk tanks the breath was so strong that it shattered their armor like glass melting them as well, but sending pieces of tanks flying randomly.

When the assault was over Shiryu closed his mouth. Steam from Shiryu's saliva poured through the seams in mouth armor through the seems. His mouth was hot as the sun, but he didn't seem to be affected by it. All he did was breath in and out sighing almost as if he was bored. Bored by his incredible ability the atomic breath.

O'Grady himself was apparently grinning at the sight of Rex's performance, his grin however did not last forever, it fades away almost as fast as it was formed. He turned to Scot and Eli and give the two patting on their backs. "Good job, you guys invented a war machine that can finally fired atomic breath for real instead of cookie cutter copies." He cackled in joy, a rare sight for a general rendered stone cold by warfare.

Scot Osborn nodded and applauded Eli for his control of Rex still. Scot then sighed out looking at the smoking and dusty firing range. Eli looked at it just as awed as the first time he saw Shiryu's breath. Eli huffed out. "Well is there anything else to test on? We need to make sure his mobility still works properly" Scot huffed as well looking at the firing range, and shaking his head as a hard negative. "Do you see anything out there that even looks remotely mobile?" Eli then shook his own head.

"How about the albino one? Unit Girain is by far the most nimble of the MFS line. Due to her skeleton being assisted by an exoskeleton to increase movement and fluidity. This improves her agility and keep her in the game when mobility and speed is the concern." O'Grady pointed to Girain, who has been observing Rex the whole time and she herself was quite impressed as well as unnerved by how cold he is on the range.

Scot looked at the feminine mech unit, and scratched his chin. He then nodded. "Alright, but tell Shiryu nothing too lethal here. This is only a practice run." Eli himself gulped. "Uh yeah, but maybe it's Girain you may need to worry about." He looked at Girain's form nervously seeing she was as well agile, but tankey in appearance.

Eli though sighed, and radioed back to Shiryu. "Okay you're going up against an MFS Unit now. A powerful one. This is a Rex unit vs an MFS Unit. I want a clean fight from you Rex. Nothing too deadly, or damaging. No projectile or ranged attacks.

Shiryu then turned to face Girain for the first real time noticing her since he got here. He looked back at Eli tilting his head before glancing back at Girain.

O'Grady grabbed a headset from the rack, he puts it on his head and tune the frequency to Girain's 140.78 and call her. From her Sapphire blue HUD, she can see an incoming call box flashing on the top left side of her HUD. Once clicked on and open it, O'Grady was instructing her on what to do. "Girain, drop your guns and engage Rex in CQC, remember this is a practice battle to keep the guy on his toes so no dirty trick."

She nodded, understanding his order as she look up at the observation post of O'Grady and Eli. "Are there anything else I need to keep in mind sir?" She asked, Eli and Scot can hear her voice streaming into the OP.

"Yes you do. Wipe the floor with him. Happy hunting." O'Grady puts the headset down and observe as Girain dismount her wrist mounted railguns, then her shoulder missile packs are dismounted and placed on the ground, freeing her mobility up to combat Rex.

She cocked her head to the sides, making a cracking sound. Girain enter the fray circling around Rex, with her eyes fixed firmly on him with her left hand held low to defense and right hand balled into a fist in front of Rex's face, ready to fight. She was apparently taunting him to come at her first. "Come and get me." She snarled.

Shiryu as she did these actions had been standing robotically still the entire time. In fact the taunting made him have no reaction or even a growl. No sound escaped his body, or frame.

Suddenly though in a flash he lowered and struck his right shin into Girain's chest on her left side. The movement was fast enough if she blinked she may have missed it. He then while she was dazed threw his left fist turning it in the air as it throttled to strike Girain in the front of her chest knocking her back.

Girain staggered back a bit from his attack, she quickly swung her right leg to sweep his left leg and throw him off balance before following it up with a right fist landing vertically on his chest, slamming him firmly on the ground.

Shiryu didn't allow himself to make any sounds lest he make it appear he was weak. Air was forced out of his lungs by Girain's assault on him. When he hit the ground on his back his dorsal plates sliced into the ground like hot knife through butter. Though he wasn't finished. He raised himself up throwing his chest upwards and making a roll forwards before landing on his feet talons digging to stop him before his swiped quickly at Girain's own legs to sweep her off her feet.

She fell to the ground, but refusing to give up, she rolled on the dirt and swipe her tail across his face before she got back up to her feet and push Rex backwards a bit. Her hands grabbed hold of his chest firmly and throw him in the air and slam him on his stomach.

Shiryu groaned being hit in the stomach before falling to his chest, and having more air knock out of his chest. Though in that short groan Girain heard something familiar in his voice. Though he got up, dashed to the left with a sideways strafe before front flipping forwards landing on his feet. He kicked Girain in the right side of her chest before making a chop to the back of her neck using his right hand to daze her.

Girain was dazed by the chop as she stumbled around aimlessly, although it wasn't a severely damaging blow on her. She knew that her foe could very much hold his own and was winning the stalemate. "You're pretty good." She snickered. Girain would then dashed up to Rex threw a punch towards his chest left side and tries to land the hit at him and throwing him to the ground.

Shiryu again landed on the ground landing this time on his side. He however lashed out a kick to Girain's chest while he was still down. He then leapt up dashed to Girain's right punching her twice in the side of her chest before placing one hand on the back of her neck, and one on her gut to flip her to her back. He then placed his right foot on her chest, but never declaring victory for himself.

Laying on the her back, defeated but ultimately she knew, she was defeated with honor. She panted like him after exhausting her energy from the combat session. Her HUD allows her to measure Rex's force output on her chest and his overall combat effectiveness in CQC alone is above her own. But mathematic calculations weren't important when it comes to decided what is the winning factor of the battles.

O'Grady brought the microphone of the PA to his mouth and spoke into it. "Training session completed." He signed off the airwave and put it back on the podium. "What do you think of that Eli?" He asked the nerdy scientist.

Eli cleared his throat and raised his eyebrows for a moment. He breathed out, and wiped his forehead of sweat "Well… That was intense. Hopefully the two of them didn't injured during this run." He looked at the mecha kaiju, and saw Shiryu shaking his head out still retaining silence. Shiryu after shaking his head went back to standing absolutely still. Robotic, and emotionless.

"O'Grady trust me Eli, this is nothing compare to the real thing they have to put up with both mentally and physically. Now let's show them to their hangar. The other important assets for Rex's maintenance is still coming in, they'll be here by tomorrow, so for now we those two will have to share the hangar." He concluded, keeping the lit cigar in his mouth and smoke a bit before showing Scot Osborn and Eli Baline out to the hangar area.

Girain at that moment was getting back up on her feet and gather her weapons, she felt the fighting with Rex, though mock as it was, she felt something in him, a determination and focused drive to accomplish something and it was no computer programming that fuel it. "You're okay?" Asked her twin sister.

"Yes I'm alright. That new mecha unit knows how to restraint himself but still give me a run for my money." She remarked, then the twins would then moving back to their hangar with Rex. Girain frequently make glances at him, taking notes of Rex's capability.

"What is it? Is he troubling you?" Giryia asked, she was not the cheerful and optimistic of the twins but she was still the caring and reasonable figure when it comes to one's well being.

"No, it's just there's something about him. Let's just keep going." Girain said, Giryia nodded and went back to the GDI's base along the paved road, the three mechas soon stood on a pad that took them down to the underground hangar, it was surprisingly spacious compared to the MFS hangar the Japanese built for Kiryu in the past, in fact the three of them can easily walk around freely and lay down on their backs without much problem.

On an observation room, O'Grady was seen entering with Eli and Scot following him, the room was filled with various control boards to administer maintenance, repair and modifications to the mechas available within the hangar. "This is where the magic happens. From here you can see the living space of the mecha units. Think of it as their barrack." Said O'Grady. In front of the window was a hangar about the size of 4 football fields combined.

Scot himself walked up to the glass window looking into the hangar. He nodded his approval looking at it. "Well its definitely a lot larger than the UNKCC Tokyo hangar. It's not even at full capacity it looks like." He then looked at his watch and frowned about something. He grumbled as well. He looked up back at O'Grady. "Is there a place we can upload everything you need to know about Rex into a main frame or database?"

O'Grady taps a few button and a glass barrier pops up, revealing a handprint scanner, he planted his palm on the scanner and let the machine make a quick scan of his palm lines, with the clearance found, the computer screen flashed a green message and open a USB access port. "Here you go. Tight security is our priority Numero Uno. One slip up and this base is under siege 24/7 by both the press and hostile entities such as Orion and the Brotherhood of Saradia." The General said, he observed the three mechas settling in inside the barracks like a grizzled veteran training his recruits on their first day into the barracks.

Scot nodded seeing the device though he grumbled again seeing who was late to this meeting. "Damn that… hmm… I would give you a device to give you Shiryu's information, but it appears as if one of my other colleagues is late on arrival. In the meantime I'll have Eli show you documentation on how to handle a Rex unit." He then turned back to Eli who was sitting at a wood table looking around marveling the GDI's advanced technology. Scot let out a huffed laugh. "Uh Eli? You there son?" Eli shook his head out, and coughed. "Oh right." He pulled out a black tablet labeling everything Shiryu needed to survive. Basically how to care for a Rex Unit.

Eli walked up and handed O'Grady information about Shiryu's biology, and maintenance for him. The tablet listed a feeding procedure showing a diagram of a device similar to a gas pump that was to enter Shiryu's mouth and have pureed food filled into his body. The food in question was a natural selection of Godzillian dietary behaviors discovered by Monarch. Basically baby food like pureed fish product. Other objects of interest were labeling Shiryu waste management, and showering to get his body disinfected, and cleaned off of foreign materials.

O'Grady inspect the diagrams with great interest, he was stroking his chin with his left hand before rubbing his temple with it, marveling the complexity of Rex and his diet as well as the needed maintenance. "Well good news is the feeding mechanism and cleaning facility on Mother Base has been prepared for Rex. However, the cleaning facility is very much a basic line up since we expect him to share it with the other mecha units already on site. Specialized upgrade packages will arrive by tomorrow to set him up straight." O'Grady then handed the tablet back to Eli and press a button that sounded an orange alarm, the klaxon sounds off with orange light bounce on and off the wall catching the mecha's attention.

"Bath time. Guess the general is trying to be gracious to our guest." Giryia said, huffing at the notion she was holding.

"Or maybe the dirt back at the range was kicked up a bit too much today." Girain remarked, she got off of her back and walked into a section of the hangar where the three mecha were soon showered with high pressure water in a sterilized environment. Girain purred slightly at the feeling of having water coursing down her amphibious body and wash off the dirt and grimes from her muscle masses.

Shiryu though stood absolutely still in the shower. Water blasted off of his white armor, and flowed like a waterfall off of his body. Why he was so quiet was still unknown. However, he showed signs of life raising his arms occasionally to let water jets get into hard to reach areas. Basically a car wash for giant kaiju robots. He lowered his arms, and then let himself get covered in soap to sterilize the germs and bacteria gather on his frame. Funnily enough it bubbled and foamed up on his metallic body. Girain and Giryia, both lathered up as well with soap jets before all 3 of them were scrubbed down with rotating sponge devices, and abrasive grime removers much like a car wash as well. Most ironic thing about this was the soap that had new car smell to it.

Girain and Giryia purred and relax themselves after the wash was over, the albino Mecha however took the most notice of Rex, with her curiosity driving her to end the awkward silent. "Uh, do you have a name?" She asked awkwardly, Girain herself felt rather nervous at interacting with a cold and imposing machine that displays little signs of life.

Shiryu looked at Girain with an unmoving emotionless face. Though when he spoke it was a startling shock for Girain for who he sounded identical to "Shiryu "Corsair" Rex. Serial number 510-2578-890." The voice that came from Shiryu sounded identical to Heisei Gojira Jr's. The resident king of the monsters on the island and one of Girain's close family members. Now the question was who was Shiryu?

"Umm, Multipurpose Fighting System Type-4 Girain callsign Athena. Serial number 7815-1920-2012." She spelt out her serial number and official military designations awkwardly to him, her first instinct was to keep her distance from him knowing that the similar voice to Jr is a tell tale sign of unsettling mystery. "So do they just call you Rex?" She asked again, making her way back to the hangar's main area with him next to her.

Shiryu nodded slowly to her question. "Affirmative" That's all he said however. Even when he was talking he was silent. Everything he said was short phrases and sentences it seems, and all he had said was a yes, and his name. It was so surreal how desensitized he was. Emotionless, quiet, and seemingly cold.

The cold and emotionless aura he displays render Girain discouraged from further interaction with him, for now at least, there was something about him that is driving her to understand but at the same time, she was consistently put off by the robotic and desensitized nature he displays, once she has returned to the main hangar area, she noticed the new faces inside the observation deck and approached the deck to better observe them close up. An action that draws no objection from O'Grady he stood still like a stoic statue and wait for the reaction of Eli and Scot.

Eli backed up nervously seeing Girain walk into a personal bubble that even Eli had made for Shiryu, but he smiled and waved at her gulping nervously. "Du-uh…. Uhhh… H-ello ma'ma." Scot Osborn smiled as well though seeing her as an ally unit. Though he kept his silence only nodding to her trusting her. Eli chuckled almost at the back of the room "Well she seems friendly. A bit too close for interaction, and a bit strong, but friendly regardless."

"General, who are these men and how come I've not being briefed on their arrival along with the arrival of the new unit called Rex?" She asked, to which O'Grady promptly switched on the PA system of the hangar and reply.

"These guys are HVIs from the UNKCC, the nerdy one in the back is Eli Baline, you could say he's the surrogate father of Rex. This here is Scot Osborn, aka the Green Goblin by another name. There's supposed to be a third HVI coming in but the guy is late for some reasons." He calmly replied as if nothing had happened.

Girain nodded, signaling her comprehension of what the general said. "Understood sir. So what can you two brief me about Rex? He seems rather… unnerving to say the least." she asked via the PA system inside the room.

"My advice, play nice with him. Their advice, well I'm giving them the reign." O'Grady then gave Scot and Eli and mic to let them fill Girain in on the information needed to interact with Rex.

Eli nervously walked up to the microphone, and tapped on the device though accidentally causing it to make a high pitch ringing sound making both him, Scot, and O'Grady wince. Scot grumbled and fixed the microphone by adjusting the neck of it, and taking Eli's cell phone out of his lab coat pocket while looking at him wide eyed. "Eli, you're really going to need to learn not to do that every time you're in front of an open microphone…" Eli only nodded

Eli then spoke into the microphone himself. "G-Good evening Girain. As you just heard I am Dr. Eli Baline. Biologist for the UNKCC as well as geneticist. As for working with Shiryu. Well the only other mech unit he had been with so far is ARGUS who doesn't have an AI in him. However, Shiryu is very different from an MFS unit. Reasons I'm told are being classified for the time being while he stays, but as he develops here more information will be given about him. As for why he is quite… Well… That's just who he is. Maybe almost a mute. Give it time. He's possibly nervous operating under a different organization, in a different setting, with new faces round him." Shiryu stood in the corner of the hangar again silent looking forwards almost like everything around him didn't exist.

Girain took a glance behind her and saw Rex stood in the corner. One look and she felt the curiosity to understand him and why does he sound like Jr, an idea pops into her head and she swivel her face back to Eli and Scot. "Sir, since I'm aware of the Island's layout the most, maybe I should take Rex out on patrol with me tomorrow. If that is fine with you of course?" She asked.

"Oh sure, listen to her." Said Giryia who was laying on her back looking at the sealing, the purple mecha was also the deadpan and lady with a dry sense of humor. "She's the top girl scout around here. Let her take the tin can of yours out on a walk and he'll be oriented to the layout and operations around here in no time." She finished, earning a frown from Girain, the level headed one.

Eli was stunned by Giryia's tone and sense of humor. He then just realized how robotic Shiryu is. He looked at Scot stunned she was allowed to talk in that tone while scot shrugged the action off. Eli lowered back down to the microphone. "Ahem. W-Well I'm sure no harm will be done taking him out on patrol." Scot then went to the microphone next and spoke in a stern tone. "Word of advice however. Keep him away from Godzilla Jr. They don't exactly have the best history, and if fucking Sullivan would hurry up…. Nevermind. Just keep your eyes peeled out for trouble and keep him in line." He then nodded back to Eli who winced recalling the two's history. "Right. Well. Yes. I discourage interaction between him and Jr. Though I'll allow you to take him for a walk."

Girain nodded, "Affirmative on that one. I'll have a word with Rex there to let him know that he'll be up on patrol with me." She would then turn around and head over to Rex, her footsteps were loud, making clanking sounds on the metal floor, disturbing Giryia and prevent her from having a good night sleep. "Now Rex, listen carefully, tomorrow, 08:00 you'll come with me on patrol around the island. Understood?" She looked at him, trying to keep her serious military tone with professionalism in mind, the kind of style that Rex would understand. But it all ends up looking more like she was acting as a big sister ordering Rex to go with her from one place to another.

Shiryu actually looked at her face dead straight on optic to optic. He tilted his head slowly seemingly confused by both why another mecha was talking to him, and the odd order he was given. "Affirmative?" He then looked back forwards, and up at the observatory where the others were watching him still. Eli waved a hand, but as well O'Grady saw Shiryu staring at humans for the first time.

"Trust me Eli, you have no idea what Girain can do to Rex, she just doesn't show it yet." O'Grady mumbled, he sat down on his commander seat and observe as Girain sat down next to Rex and offering him to sit down next to her, working slowly and patiently to read his character. "Do you know why she is call the Mother of Peace on this island?" He asked.

Eli tilted his head to O'Grady curious to know this answer. He looked at Girain inviting Rex to sit down, and though it was an odd gesture. He had never been asked by anyone to relax before. Though in the hangar Shiryu looked down at Girain confused by this request as he tilted his head again. Eli sighed and looked back at O'Grady. "Why do they call her the mother of peace?"

"You see, she has a way to convince Kaijus captured by us over the years to come and settle for long on the Island, thus, lowering world tension and disorder. Killing would not do you any good, but diplomacy can take you a long way and she does this very well." O'Grady lighted a cigar offer Eli to smoke along. Girain gestured for him sit down next to her and relax himself since they were not in any rush or haste, her hand gave his thigh a quick stroke downward to insist him to sit down.

Eli watched as she tenderly instructed Shiryu of what to do. He smiled a bit, but when a cigar was offered Eli gagged almost."Oh no I'm not a smoker. A drinker yes sometimes, but uh…" He demonstrated as he pulled out a silver vaporiser from his pocket filled with red liquid. "Uh… cherry?"

Shiryu felt his thigh stroked, and walked to the side a little, but looked down at the floor. However, when it came to sitting it seems he hadn't done it much in his life as he lowered himself multiple times awkwardly, and slowly. He got back up frequently trying to process how to sit again before he settled on laying on his side to rest. He lowered himself to lay on his right arm, and laying his head on the floor.

O'Grady graciously accepted the liquor offer of Eli saying, "Candy is dandy but liquor is quicker. Can't have a cigar without a good drink." Girain at that moment, saw just how socially awkward he was, she knew deep down, he wouldn't do well on Monster Island since the place demands them to have firm grasp on diplomacy just as well as combat and he is lacking one. Her instinct kicks in and lay down on her side behind him, her hands reached out and hug him into her tender embrace with her palms settled on his chest and chest wrapped her tail in parallel to his own. "See that?" O'Grady pointed. "That's her magic, no fancy hypnotic suggestions, no mind control or anything, just a woman's touch and that's enough to convince the Kaiju to just shut up and live here."

Eli nodded shocked seeing this, but couldn't help, but feel his heart melt looking at this. She barely knew Shiryu, and she was already doing everything in her power to make him feel welcome. Eli didn't even have to ask her to do it.

"Game set and match. This will set the tempo for his stay in Mother Base and on the island. Palmer can cry as much as he would like, but reality dictates otherwise. Let's leave them be for now, tomorrow you'll see what I mean by when I say 'Her true power.'" O'Grady got up from his seat and patted for the two to follow him to their rooms, leaving Girain, Giryia and Rex to themselves.

"Good night Rex." She whispered into his audio receiver and purred softly as she fell asleep, holding him into her like a scared, confused child.

Shiryu didn't understand the emotion he was feeling, but it was so alien, and yet so warm to him. He was confused on what this mission was, or what it had to do with counter-terror strategies, or kaiju combat. He sighed out and laid his head down. "Affirmative. Proceeding with mission objective shutdown mode." he sighed out, and turned his optics off flickering to black before he placed himself into sleep mode.

For a full night, they slept peacefully, not a single second were they disturbed by crisis or major events that needs quelling. Girain keeps Rex with her all night, wrapped up and protected in a bond that no mechanical logics can understand. By the time morning came to Monster Island, Girain was the first to woke up and check her clock, seeing they only have 5 minutes until 8, she shook Rex awaits. "Rex wake up! It's almost time now." She said.

Shiryu's optics flickered on, and he raised himself up obediently, and quickly managing to break free of Girain's grasp on him. "Current time 7:55 A.M. Objective "goodnight" completed. Awaiting further orders now." Everything he had just said was robotic, and almost comedically so. Although now Rex looked around the hangar realizing he hadn't been stationed during his sleep.

Girain at that moment had her sapphire blue optics lit up, she stood up and stretch herself like a cat, making bone creaking noises and making a low growl as she does so. The albino cyborg would then get up to her feet and gesture Rex to follow her to the elevator to the surface with her.

Shiryu saw her gesture, and looked at the elevator. "Calculating new objectives. Go outside?..." Confused he walked to the metal elevator with Girain following behind her. Though on the elevator he crossed his arms looking around for any signs of danger ever alert.

On the surface however, he was greeted with the sight of a bustling GDI Mother Base with helicopter patrols constantly buzzing around the island with vehicles moving around, ferrying men and supplies in and out of the base, Rex could see cargo ships approaching the dock with equipment necessary for the GDI to set up full accommodation for him. "Come on, let's start with the beach to the south of the base, it's perching out towards a busy maritime traffic lane so I wouldn't be too surprised to see someone washed up ashore, or pretend to be washed up ashore." She said, walking out of the base in the pathway marked for mechas like them, the men underneath were kept clear with barriers and concrete blocks like a well organized and enforced traffic lane.

Shiryu however stood in one place confused on what she meant by the request." You mean out of the GDI's designated border separating this base from the kaiju land? Are we authorized to do this?" he looked back at the base confused, and looked around the base moving his head around in quick nervous blurs.

Girain sighed and frowned disappointingly, she felt his timid nature is rather counter productive to both her job and his own stay on the island. Girain came to him again and held his hand to drag him off with her. "Yes we are! We're authorized to patrol around and in the island to keep the peace. So it's our job to get out there." She growled slightly as she pull him away to follow her.

Shiryu at the rough pull of Girain nearly fell over from being tugged on by her strength, but as well yelped and whimpered nervous and shy from the sudden odd objective. She pulled him over the barrier where he made an almost high pitched whine like a confused, and nervous dog. Once he was over the line he began darting his head looking around confused.

She saw his wildly eyes and crazed expression as if he was lost in a thick jungle and surrounded by all sorts of threat was almost comical to the point of making her laugh. But for now she contained her amusement of his reactions and pick up his hands and pull him back up to his feet. "Just relax Rex, we haven't left the base yet, we just crossed a barrier that's all. Don't your superiors tell you that you need to learn the layout of the island by multiple patrols on foot with someone who has been here before?" She asked, making a shrug gesture to get her point across.

Shiryu stayed silent for the moment. He looked back at the GDI base longing just to stay in the confines of human construction rather than to rough out the elements of nature around him. Tropical parrots, red in color, flew in front of his optics getting his attention. He shook his head out, and looked back at Girain before sighing. "Well i suppose the argument you have just made is true, but I can't help and feel that I'm breaking several protocols doing this. These are your orders however and I will follow them…" He tapped his fingers on his right hand against his right thigh nervous, and he tapped them quick. He looked down and saw that Girain was holding his hand, and firmly at that. He wasn't allowed to engage in combat with her so he couldn't break free. He just looked around at the settings, and sights around himself.

Girain sighed in relief that she finally convince him using simple reasoning and began to make their way towards the nearby beach, little does Rex knows, the place is only used by Girain to relax herself and swimming in the water. While they were away, however, O'Grady was once again in his usual get up to greet another UN HVI at the helipad of the base.

This Helicopter was different in color than the UNKCC one however it was black with golden stripe on the lower parts of the helo. A sharply dressed man a bit big only by 40 pounds wearing a black over coat and the same color of slack came out of the helo's sliding door. Face wise he was bald,with a grey beach around a round chin. He tightened his tie looking like a usual g-man. He had a black suit case carried in his left hand. This was Sullivan Palmer. Shiryu's UN representative.

"You're late." O'Grady said, walking up to the man and shook his hand for formality sake. "Your assets have entered the island is now conducting orientation training with our resident units. Additional support assets and infrastructure have arrived and are now being put in place." The general would then direct Palmer down from the rooftop helipad to an elevator and head down the central command room of the GDI Mother Base. A war room with rows of computer monitors and operators surveying the island and GDI's global operation. In the center was a massive strategic screen displaying the world map and time passage in various regions of the world. "This is it. The Central Command room. The best Wargame simulation and exercises money can buy." O'Grady said as he came over to a command chair and settle down on the seat of power and assume command.

Sullivan in the meantime looked disinterested in a lot of what was being shown to him. "Could have sworn the UNGCC had a massive war room in the 90's like this. Meh. And speaking of my Rex unit." He laid out his suitcase, and opened in revealing it to be a portable supercomputer. "Everything that you need to know, and everything we know about him is on this suit case." he then booted it up to show a UN logo of the Earth as per normal. Biggest difference of the UN logo and the UNKCC logo is the lack of Heisei Gojira in the UN logo.

"About damn time, I need that info yesterday. Can't you move your slow ass and give us the need to know in time next time!?" The General pouted, he was fuming red in all of a sudden and with a moment, he was commanding the attention of the room. Anyone who has worked with him long enough would know he has no tolerance for incompetence or bureaucratic inept. He would then wirelessly access the supercomputer files and upload the datas into GDI's secured servers and keep the files under safe wrappings of codings and passwords that changed at random. "Now then, as I was saying," He suddenly calmed down and his face became less tensed. "Your asset is being oriented to the day to day operations of the island and how to best pursue his task." He tapped a few buttons and push on screen a satellite surveillance image of Rex and Girain at the beach but they don't seem to be on patrol like the usual military sense. In fact, it would seem like Girain was letting Rex taking his time to understand the natural world around him.

Sullivan looking at this footage dashed up to the screen looking at this. His face squinted confused at what he was seeing. Though he knew he didn't like it. "What is our multi billion dollar unit doing relaxing on the beach like he's on a Hawaiian vacation? And also has anyone forgotten how dangerous he is, and what Orion had him do while he was under their control? And you let him off of base property?" His face also seemed to redden in anger of his own. As for Shiryu he stood confused on the beach. He looked both way left and right multiple times trying to see if there was any trouble. Nothing on his optics showed. He even scanned the treeline only getting fauna like tropical birds. As for the flora he scanned to see how many different species of tree were standing bordering and concealing the rest of the island to the its thickness. He looked down at the tan sand confused, and began bringing his left foot forwards, diggin the foot talong into the sand, and then dragging his foot back talon and all raking the sand.

"That right there, is the orientation training, he's being taught how to navigate the terrain, getting accustomed to the local geology and other important details. Here, Medicine first, guns second. Your Rex unit is in the finest hand this place has to offer." O'Grady casually explained the reasoning as he smoke his cigar monitoring Girain's decisions with taking Rex out to the beach, the general himself was rather curious at how will she approach the Rex unit who is more machine than what's underneath the armor would suggest.

"So Rex, you don't seem to talk much now do you?" She asked, leaning herself against a large boulder on the beach.

Sullivan himself only crossed his arms and huffed frowning at the screen. Shiryu at the question raised his head up, and looked at Girain. He didn't pay attention to the sand anymore. He stopped for a moment before saying anything. "Negative. I only talk when ordered to do so, or am spoken to first." He looked back down, and dug at the sand again raking it with odd curiosity.

She sighed upon hearing this and thought for a moment, she look around aimlessly, trying to come up with some sort of activities she can share with him. Then something struck her, when she took a look into the water of the pacific ocean and an idea was born. "Hey Rex, let's go swimming instead, you should do something instead of just standing around all day and do nothing." She said, walking into the water with the ocean waves clapping against her.

Shiryu once again tilted his head confused. He tapped his fingers against his thighs thinking of whether this was a good idea or not. He accepted, and walked along the beach's tan sand leaving his talon marks and tail trail in the sand. He got up to the water's edge where the water it the shore gently. Though he looked at it confused on whether or not he should step in. he raised on foot and dipped it into the water. Though this part was the most shallow he could achieve as the water came up to only where his ankles were. He tired to think of an excused looking at the horizon of the ocean. "Scenic day wouldn't you agree?"

"Mhm, you're starting to enjoy yourself now Rex." She swam deeper into the ocean, moving at graceful speed and fluidity almost like Jr himself or any other member of the Godzillian family. She gestured for him to follow her as she swam out further. "Come on Rex." She said.

Shiryu gulped and tapped his fingers together nervously. Part of his antics may have come off cute to Girain, but in Shiryu's troubled mind this was terrifying. He looked back at the horizon where the outside world was. Though part of him though genuinely that the sight was oddly pleasing to his eyes. He stopped, and lowered his hand tilting his head. "I don't believe I have payed as much attention to a sight like this before."

Girain nodded and cuddled him into her chest, gently stroking and massaging his back with her hands and planted a quick peck on his forehead. "Well, consider this your paid vacation. Get to know the island and situation and you'll be fine operating here." She patted him gently on his shoulders as they flow along with the current. Little did they know, they were coming towards the stream heading into the hot spring of the island.

Shiryu felt an odd emotion totally alien to him. He shook a little confused." Unit Girain… What is this odd feeling I have coming over me?... It feels odd and yet good… Like a warm tingling feeling." Shiryu head stayed against her chest. Though the emotions he was experiencing was profound and powerful enough to actually get him to sniffle once. He felt her rub his back gently, and yet he enjoyed the affection he was receiving. As the two flowed through the water current he forgot his sense of duty trying to comprehend the emotion he was feeling.

"That's affection Rex, it's a simple basic emotion. You can't use logics or programmings to prepare you for emotions, you have to experience them yourself to understand them to its fullness." She explained carefully and slowly, trying not to be condescending and sounds nurturing to him as they drift ashore on the white sand beach of the island. "Oh look, it seems this stream leads us into the hot spring of the island." She pointed out, knowing the layout of the island thanks to her numerous patrols and interaction with the Godzillian family on the island.

Shiryu though still had some issues comprehending what he was feeling. He began slowly breaking down in a soft cry while the water's moved the two along. "It f-feels good. This affection. It's causing another emotion. One that's making me feel good…. How long does this emotion last for? Or does it ever end? What is it?..." he continued his soft cry. They would have both felt the waters getting warmer as the current led them to the hot springs. Surround them were giant trees bending over towards the water while the water they we swimming in was an eye catching blue.

"I can't say how long it will last, but I can tell you this Rex, you just have to learn and you'll be able to master them without others helping. That is the mark of maturity and strength." She knew that he in fact wanted to be seen as strong to please Eli, but deep down she knew he was very much confuse and unable to decided how best to pursue his goal. She would then help him up to his feet and dry them up. "Ah this is a good place to relax yourself up. Come on. Let's enjoy ourselves." She gestured for him to follow her and dip into one of the pond and relax his body.

Shiryu continued crying, whimpering, and sniffling a little feeling the new found emotions. When she took him out of thee water steam he didn't know how to hug her back as he was never programmed to do so. Instead he let her take his hand and lead him to a hot pond. The pond was surrounded by tan rock while the bubbling blue-green water foamed white. He scanned his environment again and saw a massive red stone in the middle of the springs. Behind it was a more private pond while the others were grouped together in uneven and deformed circular shapes that had hot steam float up into the air. The springs were surrounded by jungle trees green in color and covered in lush leaves and vines.

Girain took a look around their lush environment and was visibly satisfied by the level of discreet and privacy it offer. She was still holding Rex's hand but through simple palm gestures, pressure of holding and loosening can let Rex know her intentions and what she wants him to do. As she directs him to enter a pond and feel how it will stimulates his senses, knowing that he wouldn't do it with confident, she has to urge him with simple wording in a way he would understand her offer as "Orders."

With Girain now discovering how to lead Rex along she used this new found knowledge to help him along. He followed her every order as if she was his superior. Although now with shiryu feeling affection Girain he didn't understand what he was feeling. He was really a confused mess that just need more time to develop.

However, at the more private hot spring two distinct voices were heard. Shiryu hearing them tugged on Girain's hand to get away.

Though Girain would have recognized them. The gruff voice and the bird brained lighter voice that was heard talking fast almost always.

She would have recognized them as family.

Girain whispered Rex to keep quiet and most of all, do not panic and whimper, she walks off towards the sound of the noise, she poked her head around the rock and found the pteranodon known as Rodan and Anguirus the resident Kaiju doctor of the island. She took a moment to ponder whether it was safe to reveal Rex to them or not, before long she decided to walk up and greet them. "Ah hello guys. I didn't know you two would be here." She greeted keeping up the good mood she has since waking up.

Shiryu stayed close to a different pond that was bubbling while Girain went off to talk to Rodan and Anguirus. They both gave her a warm greeting. Rodan in his usual smooth red skin, two red horns point backwards on his head, and his green eyes. His chest had a dirty yellow colored chest, and Anguirus with his brown eyes greyish brown skin around his body, tan short spikes on his body, and spikes resting his head, and a short spike on his nose.

They both smiled seeing her though it was Anguirus who spoke up first sitting to the right of rodan as two best friends. "Hey Girain. You just missed Heisei." Rodan nodded. "He comes here usually to get that pain out of him. The uh… uh… orange thing s he's been dealing with for like 20 years now type. Thing." Rodan looked around hearing what sounded like rustling leaves. He pointed his beak around confused, and curious. "Dude some's getting some around here."

Though the sound was Shiryu digging his tonfas at a bush for whatever reason seemingly curiously. Though the other two couldn't seem him, or even know who it was.

Girain knew that by now the cat's out of the bag and she can't keep Rex hidden from them anymore, however, considering Rodan and Angy, she found them to be more approachable to introduce Rex than Heisei Gojira and Jr. She let out a sigh and call Rex out. "You can come out now Rex, Heisei is gone. One second sooner and Heisei would have flipped out completely." She sighed in relief and let Rex walk out of the bushes and be seen by Rodan and Angy.

Rodan tilted his head however before she brought shiryu out of the bushes. "I think I've heard Goji say that name befo-" When Shiryu came out of the bushes Rodan and Anguirus' eyes both widened and their faces turned more pale than before. They looked each other and back at Rex who stood there silent and cold as normal. He didn't know how to greet them at all, and worse Girain knew somehow of Rex before they even met him.

"Well what of the odds right? Long story short, I just met him yesterday and now I've been tasked with getting him to know the island and what the do's and don'ts around here. I heard that he and Jr had a bad history but I have yet to ascertain how BAD is it." She said frowning and sit down meditatively. "Sit down Rex." She whispered at Rex to sit down with her fold his tonfas to avoid unnecessary conflict.

She had some difficulty getting the blades folded back into their sheaths, but as she grunted to get them back in folding them back slowly. Rodan point at Rex and began stuttering. "Da-da-d-da-da-tha-tha-tha-th-that's-" Anguirus hit Rodan in the back of his head making a loud SMACK sound with Rodan groaning. Though Anguirus finished off Rodan's thoughts for him. "Okay. That's the Shiryu we've been hearing about. Goddamnit the kid's been going off about this for a week now. Oh and just how bad is the relation between them? Jr still thinks he's dead…" Shiryu hearing this stepped back without ever entering the pond. "I don't feel welcomed here…."

Girain calmly tugged his right hand and hold him back, keeping him with her. "No you are staying and hold your ground. And that's final." She sighed as she cradled his head into her chest and the side of his head and wrap her left arm around his neck. "Now I heard that Jr had a less than stellar history with Rex. But like I said, I don't know anything about how bad is it. So I need you guys to explain some details for me." Girain spoke with a calm yet elegant voice of compassion, moving the two Kaiju in the hot spring to answer her question.

Rodan however sayed in the bubbling warm hot spring more shocked than ever, and even had his jaw hung open like it broke."Rodan excuse me can he please talk again? You know like more than one word. I'm mean like. Like" He moved his hand to his mouth and then point his palm upwards while throwing it away from his beak while making a vomiting noise, and then finally sticking his tongue out with wide eye." Like you know WORDS!" Anguirus himself nodded as well to this. "I think i need to hear him talk again… Then I'll know for sure why the god damn kid is so passionate about this…"

Girain tilted her head forward and squinted her optics, she still held Rex in her grip but has now loosen up and allow him to enter the pond to relax himself. "Anyway, I think I can deduce a few thing myself. Rex and Jr fought each other in the past, I wasn't around then to know so I'll leave it to the imagination. The two were gravely injured, Jr survive but thought Rex is dead and now is suspecting Rex is still alive right?" She stared straight into Angy's eyes, expecting a confirmation to roll out of the red carpet that is his tongue any minute now.

Shiryu just fell into the pond face first sliding in like his bones had turned to Jello. Girain had to fish him out of the water, and get him back to her chest. Although, now with Girain staring Anguirus down he gulped a little nervously. "Oh boy you're staring at me like Gojirin used to… Well…. Yeah the kid did fight him in the past. He came home covered in Goddamn wounds. A scrape across his face, some gashes on his ALREADY existing God damn chest scar. Lets see. His legs were messed up. He had an impaled shoulder with an exit wound. Ogra saw him, and she flipped the fuck out saying he should stay home more, and stop fighting as it's going to kill him one of these God damn days… But the most chilling thing he said was who that was" He pointed at Shiryu who actually dug himself deep into Girain's chest. He felt like he was being judged.

"I think you make your Goddamn point clear Angy." She retorted Angy's phrases with her own paraphrase of him as she kept Rex defended and cuddled up in her. "Sorry for lashing out. But I wasn't around then to know, and now something from Jr's past came by my side and I felt a certain responsibility on me. You understand don't you Angy?" She crossed her arms over her chest, tapping her talons on the metal plates of her elbows.

Rodan didn't even snicker after she used Angy's words against him. He was still in shock for some reason looking at Shiryu, or rather staring at him. Anguirus cleared his throat while scratching the back of his head. "Well Girain if I could get him to speak again i'll show you just why Jr and him have such a bad history." He leaned in closer to get a better look at Shiryu. Anguirus then bit his lip not wanting here his voice slightly "Okay can you speak son? Say hi. Say anything." Shiryu lifted his head away from Girain's chest. "Uhhhh…. Hello?" Rodan's heat sunk "Oh God damnit he sound like Jr… Crap…" Anguirus grumbled hearing this, and looked back into Girain's eyes "Jr said the humans took his essence, and made a clone of him to kill him off for good… That's why he keeps talking about him."

Girain nervously nodded and look back at Rex with wary look on her face but something in her was gnawing at the albino cyborg, something primal and primitive. An emotion of motherly love, or in this case, sisterly protection. "Angy, I think I understand a little better now. Jr wants to rid his shadow out of his mind but just can't.* She sighed. "This will never work out. I'm not going to judge Rex as a clone of Jr or any of that. If he is a clone of Jr, then why is he so shy and timid, unlike Jr's warlike personality." She became stricter and noticeably more stoic in her defense of Rex. "He's different from Jr, I can see it right from the day he came here and give me Goddamn time and I'll figure things out. Just don't let Jr know that Rex's on the island otherwise he'll flip." Girain look back at Rex, pity was in her sapphire blue lenses as she cradle his head into her chest one more time.

Anguirus looked at how Girain was cradling Shiryu as well as Shiryu's stiff body language like he didn't want to be there. Like he had something to fear. Something stressing him out. Anguirus spoke up again sighing. "Well i wouldn't exactly call the kid a war machine. If you ever see him with Ogra you'll know what I'm talking about, but… I used to do that with Jr when he was a kid when he got stressed out." He then frowned deeply in thought while Rodan back up to a tan rock wall of the hot springs seemingly to try and evade this whole situation. "And he looks stressed out himself. Here let me try something. If he is the kid as a robot then this should work." He moved closer to Girain while Shiryu saw him approaching, and buried his head deeped into Girain's chest.

"Uh, what are you going to do with him Angy?" She asked sounding rather anxious and concern at what Angy was about to do to Rex. She still keep Rex buried in her chest to keep him safe for his first time out.

Anguirus moved to Shiryu's right side, and tugged him away from Girain's chest. It managed to cause Shiryu to growl out in anger, and fear, but Anguirus didn't seem to mind his action. "I use to do this for the kid when he was stressed out when he was younger." He lifted Shiryu's right out of the water forcefully, but surprisingly gently. He then rubbed on palm on the bottom of Shiryu's upper arm while the other hand massaged the front part of the upper arm both in a gentle manner with both hands going in opposite directions. He then patted Shiryu's right arm and stroked it downwards a couple of time before moving to Rex's shoulders rubbing in a circular motion before finally moving to the back of his neck where he squeezed and rubbed there gently using his rough hands basically giving shiryu a sudden surprise massage.

"So this is your massage technique to calm Jr down? So you believe that if it works on Jr then it must work on Rex right?" She asked, her words were filled with skeptical notions as she record Angy's motions on Rex carefully to remember if she needs to apply it to him herself.

Anguirus began laughin however looking at his work. "Well why don't you just see for yourself." Shiryu had gone completely limp in Girain's arms. His optics were still on as he didn't get to deactivate them himself, but he was snoring just as loud as Jr would. Rodan began laughing seeing this point his beak skywards, and laughing mouth open.

Girain herself was astonished by Angy's handy work, her recording came to a halt once Rex was snoring as she now tries to see if she can wake him up. "Okay, so it confirms your theory that Rex is Jr's clone and is like him. But how am I supposed to wake him up?" She asked, flipping Rex on his back and check his pulses.

Angy then snorted out. "Oh. Woops. Erhm… he's going to be sleeping like a baby for like… 20 minutes. Maybe 5 if we're lucky." He patted Shiryu on the back of his neck. "But hey. At least he seems less stressed for now. Right?"

Girain nervously nodded and look back down at Rex. "Well yes, I agree he's a lot less stressed out now. And he seems to be rather adorable when he's sleeping." She thought. Girain would then drag Rex to a large stone and lay him on it, he was laying on his side and was being left to sleep peacefully as Girain sat right below him talking to Angy. "Angy, back there you mention someone named Gojirin. Who is that?" Her expression seems to change to a more inquisitive one, rather than an affectionate smile of love and care to Rex.

It was then Angy's expression became more nervous when she mentioned Gojirin. He smiled nervously, and rubbed the back of his neck afraid for some reason. "Well you see, er, Girain. She was Heisei's ex-wife. If you're wondering what she looked like well I recall she was albino. Like very white, but uh…" He looked at Rodan who was equally as nervous. Rodan darted his eyes back, and forth nervously "Well they broke up after a feud with her saying she was pregnant, but he didn't believe her and Heisei was planning to split up temporarily. Though I guess Gojirin back then took it to level ten and got PISSED at me and Angy for sticking by Heisei. She couldn't blame us though for him being dense, and she left him." Rodan shrugged and shivered at those memories.

Girain too shuddered and as she has never met Gojirin in person before and has only heard of Gojirin by word of mouth from Angy and Rodan, which helps further foster the mystique and fear of Gojirin almost like a legend. It's unknown to Girain whether Heisei's ex wife is still alive or not, but one thing must be certain, this Gojirin must be a very strong and assertive female. "Well let's hope I don't have to go through what you guys experienced." She sheepishly said, quivering in fear for a moment before going back to check on Rex.

Shiryu was still passed out with his optics on still, but now Eli Baline in the GDI base was trying desperately to contact him through headset seeing his alert, and awake signatures falling for some reason. Eli was seen in the GDI base's war room being give his own computer desk."Shiryu? Shiryu! Shiryuuuuuu!" Sullivan Palmer walked behind him grabbing Eli's shoulder rather rough. "ELI!" Eli jumped up and screamed. He breathed out rapidly. "For God's sakes Sullivan don't startle me like that…" Sullivan seemed not to care for Eli's well being and scared self. He glared down at him with one simple question "Where is Shiryu?..." Eli pointed both palms at the air looking for an answer himself before he stood up, and looked for some answers. "I seemed to have misplaced my giant mecha. Can anyone find him, please?"

O'Grady was quick to resolve the situation by patting Palmer and Eli on their backs, he would then direct their attention to the screen where the satellite zoom in on Girain's position by the hotspring, it shows a Girain relaxing and conversing with Rodan and Angy while Rex was sleeping like a baby on a rock just right above her. "Looks like your billion dollars pet project has its own needs too Palmer. Too bad, you only have the wants." O'Grady commented, chuckling slightly as he return to his seat. "Just contact Girain and she'll fill in what you need to know."

Eli sighed out. "I'll do it" He was given a radio by one of the GDI members though when she would pick up all she would have heard was a nervous "uhhhhhh….." Sullivan crossed his arms seeing Eli's shyness as well as Shiryu's location. "Yeah. A million dollar weapon is now relaxing in an oversized spa. What did she put cucumbers on his eyes as well, and tell him what a pretty little hate machine he is?..."

Girain was at the hot spring when she picked up Eli's call, his shy and nervous "uhhhhh…" was the dead giveaway that she needs and was quick to answer it. "Yes Eli? Is something wrong?" She asked calmly, in a complete opposite of his nerdy nature.

Eli cleared his throat and began speaking. "Uh yeah. Rex's signature had gone dark, and his bio reading is showing he erm fell asleep? In a hot spring? With the two kaiju Rodan and Anguirus? Can someone please make sense to me. I need to know if he's alright…"

Girain can be heard giggling at Eli's confusion and his complete lack of preparedness when coming to Mother Base. She would then answer him while chilling in the water of the hot spring. "Well simple Eli. Rex and I were on patrol when we came across the Hot Spring I frequent. He was timid and stressed out because of meeting Angy and Rody here, so Angy gave him a little massage and he fell asleep. At least he's a lot more calm now." She concluded. Behind Eli, O'Grady made a remark at her report as textbook SitRep on her part.

Eli's face remained blank, and raised his two hands into the air. "S-sure why not right? Well thankfully for him the two kaiju there right now are labeled as lower threat levels than that of Jr, In Fact Anguirus has been labeled as having a symbiotic relationship with the Godzillians. Maybe a bit of that was towards Shiryu right? Right?" He gulped thinking his job was on the line thanks to two kaiju Shiryu only just met.

"Excuse me Eli, I think you are too condescending here. First of all, Angy is responsible for taking care of Jr while he grew up and second of all, they're no threat, they're family to me. Better think about that before you decide to do something on this island. This place has a much more complex family matter than you think and I have to keep my eyes and ears peeled all the times to understand the depth of it all." Her voice became hardened, her tone shifted to combative and somewhat more like scolding Eli and perhaps by extension his own superiors.

"Gotta hand it to her. Can't live here without her." Said O'Grady as he tape the patrol from beginning to the end.

Eli himself gulped being chewed out by Girain. He had a massive red blush on his face, and he stayed quiet for a minute. "Uh. yes ma'am. Excuse that I just am unsure and uneducated by kaiju lifestyles. If you can understand their language then there's a language barrier blocking my perception of kaiju life styles. Sincerest apologies." he shuddered a little listening to that.

Girain sighed and soften up her combative tone a little towards Eli. "Excuse my attitude Eli, but I simply can't put up with humans making blatantly condescending concepts in the context of a simple action like an adoption of Kaiju hatchlings. Once I get back to base with Rex, you can rest assured that he's oriented on the first of the do's and don'ts of the island." She shut out the communication comms with Eli and went back to to check on Rex's status and count the time he had spent sleeping.

Eli had seen Shiryu had been asleep for about 20 minutes, but more importantly he had grown to respect Girain more after that verbal smack down. Rodan chuckled to himself, but made his own remarks. "Man I don't know what you just said in that language, but damn you sounded fucking angry!" Shiryu against the rock groaned out a little waking up. Eli saw his conscious monitor blip up on the computer screen, and sighed with relief. It was satelite image of the island how Shiryu's signature as a blue dot with a line coming off of it labeling his statistics in blue lettering.

Girain sighed and look back at Rodan. "You know I usually have to report to the humans running the base I live in right? Well today I got a pair of noobs who didn't bother reading the pamphlets of the island." the albino cyborg then turn back to Rex, nuzzling him awake with her snout like a Godzillian does to her younger family member. "Come on Rex, get up, we can go back to base now." She said calmly and softly to Rex's ears.

Rodan laughed again hearing Girain's depiction of the humans. "You know you can be a real riot when you want to be?" Shiryu in the meantime didn't purr, but lifted his head up from the ground. The hot spring humidity had made the ground around the spring muddy, and wet causing shiryu to leave an indent of himself in the dirt. He got up without groaning, but panted a bit. "Unit Girain?" he looked around, and saw Rodan and Anguirus staring at him to his right while they were chest deep in the water. He pushed himself up using his own arms, and then followed up by shaking his head out.

Girain would then pat him on his back and stroke his dorsal plates gently like a cat. "20 minutes of sleeping and you already feel better now. That technique Angy got is really handy there." She said as she helped Rex up to his feet. "Notice how I didn't bring my mounted weapons on me today Rex? That's because I want you to learn something that doesn't involve guns." She explained, the detail could have been noticed before by Rex but perhaps was lost during the moments when she drag him off.

Shiryu did in fact notice however as he had looked under his forearms where his tonfas were sheathed. In Girain's head she would have seen him processing what she had just said, but didn't speak a word. Again he examined his surroundings one final time, not knowing he had gotten his taste of freedom. He thought he was on duty, and this was one of his "odd jobs". He continued processing a mission in his head as he continued scanning over the island's flora and fauna. While walking on a dirt path with Girain. The dirt here was drier than the one at the spa/hot spring area. Though gathering data on some of the plant life he found mega sized poppy plants that others wished to smuggle off of the island. Each movement with Girain moved leaves rustle as they passed through jungle.

"Try not to think too hard about today's mission Rex. There was no mission for you today, it was actually your first taste of freedom and the outdoors." She said, making her way through the thick jungle along the footpath, eventually coming back to the GDI base where they could hear the sounds of gun firing on the range and construction going on by the mecha hangar. "Sounds like they have your infrastructure set up now." She said perking her head upward, swiveling it to the direction of the construction sound.

Shiryu as well heard the sounds of gunfire, and construction work. It was odd for him though. "The GDI has already gotten to constructing my accommodations?" He looked at the base and stood a little taller seeing a more familiar setting for himself. Surrounded, and made by humans. He sighed out looking at it feeling more in a safe zone. Though one thing that did surprise Girain was when he hugged her back after his day of work. It wasn't strong by any means, but it was showing he was slowly learning.

Girain smile and giggled at Shiryu's sudden act of hugging, a simple gesture but speaks more than a thousand words, she placed her hands on his hugging arms and held him close to her as the elevator took her down. "Overlord, how come the UNKCC couldn't even bother to make their cyborgs talk to them and have to ask for a translator like me?" She asked on the comms.

O'Grady himself was enjoying his coffee mug and sipping some of the frothy caffeine as he replied to her, using the comms of the war room. "Simple, they either have squandered their budget on building maser tanks or they just have a collection of less than stellar engineers whose sense of priorities is a mystery second only to women." He said, making her laugh out loud for the first time since Rex's arrival.

"Well you got me there sir. I got a request for you sir." She said.

"Shoot." He replied drinking the coffee mug that has the label "Reasoning before fighting."

"Do you still have any of those vocal equipment for mecha units? I think Rex could use one as an upgrade." Her request was of course, met by his interested look as he glanced over at Scot and Eli.

"Roger that, can't say no to that request. I'll have the tech team working on modifying the vocal encoder to attach on Rex. Hopefully they'll be done by tomorrow." He finished.

"Thank you sir. Athena out." She put down the comms link and settle Rex down in the hangar with her. "Take a break Rex, your first day went well for the most part. The most dangerous was meeting the family members in a sudden and have them all come at your throat." She said, sitting down and relax her tired feet.

O'Grady in the meantime approached Scot Osborn and Eli with eyes out for reasoning from the UNKCC members. "I know that you guys specialized in BBQing Kaiju with Maser tanks and experimental weapons that send soldiers everywhere a run for their money. But explain to me why can't you make your mecha, cyborg unit talk to you?" He asked sarcastically.

Scot sighed and placed his hand behind his back with a stern dead pan look. "Well we did in fact think of giving him one. The problem is how to give him one. We studied how Girain, Kiryu, and Giryia can speak to their human commanders, and allies. We just don't know how. The report on Kiryu going back online, and his first request being to see his son was possibly the greatest thing to happen to a mecha unit. The ability to receive orders, and then send back responses. If you have that technology in your disposal then by all means put it on Shiryu." Eli nodded having most of the words taken out of his mouth. "Yep. It was a mystery to all of us at one point. If Shiryu could talk to us then it'd be a welcomed change."

General O'Grady nodded understandably and finished up his mug of coffee. "Got it. My tech guy will also need to make some changes to Rex's programming once they have the encoder attached to him. Considering his condescending nature right now wouldn't jibe well with the rest of the island. If you ever wonder how can the mecha of the GDI communicate with Kaiju and GDI troops, is simple. We study the way the vocal chord of the Godzillian work and replicate with our MFS units in order to make them communicable with the Kaiju. Then we build the encoder which acts first as a recorder device that monitor the vocal chord then synch with the meaning associated with the sound in the subject's mind and translate into known languages for us." The general showed the two men a chart and diagram of the language decoder used by the GDI and how it will be modified to suit Rex.

Scot nodded scratching his chin. "This should be easy then. Shiryu was put into a 3-4 year Ebook training session uploading various languages into his mind. He also know human non verbal communication such as hand gestures, body language, tone of voice, and facial expressions. He has basic knowledge of human history, and as well weaponry. He has a database that's updated around the clock for kaiju related activities. Him getting settled into a vocal decoder should be a snap. Eli your thoughts?" Eli used his right hand the rub his short beard making a scratching a rustling sound. He nodded as well seeing this information. "Eli it will certainly work. He knows language and can even read scripts and text. I let him use the internet often, and it seems his frequent search history is on kaiju facts. Oh and news sites."

The general rubbed the trivial facts off of his face and focus his mind on the matter, for the rest of the day, while Rex and the twins rest, the GDI went to work tirelessly, building his accommodation and modifying his encode, O'Grady himself paid close attention the process of the decoder with an interest in mind, "Reasoning before fighting." If the mecha can convince the Kaiju to live on the island without conflict, then the approach pioneered by Girain is much more productive and effective than simply investing in all out war. The engineering and construction crew took their time but by the evening, all important infrastructures for Rex has been installed and ready to use. The technical team in the meantime busy themselves with welding and cutting the vocal encoder into a new piece of device similar to a collar on Rex's neck.


	3. Chapter 3

One day later.

Shiryu in his hangar was standing straight up, and his head bowed in off mode. However his legs had locked up to prevent him from falling over as he slept. The back of his neck had been plugged into a white and blocky arm like device in the hangar that hung from the ceiling. Black wires hung from the bottom of the device, but it plugged into the back of Rex's neck through a port he had allowed to be open. It led to his spinal chord, and back of his brain to connect his consciousness to the GDI mainframe as well as charge the electrical properties in Shiryu's frame.

Rex though breath light gentle breaths as he slept rather peacefully. Both of his arms were point down and at his sides. His tail didn't move, and was also as well completely relaxed. As he slept his optics had turned off to a black color.

Girain was standing next to him, she spent the night sleeping as standard procedure dictates, with a wire connected to her neural access port, linking her consciousness into the digital world with Rex. Around her were catwalks and technicians working around the clock to keep her systems on top form.

However, GDI technicians were working on him. Some balcony on cranes, gun metal in color with guard rails, had been moved to Shiryu's neck. The technicians wore yellow hard hats, blue work coats under an orange vest, with silver reflectors with tool including screwdrivers in hand they worked around Shiryu's neck to install the vocal decoder allowing him to talk to his human officers. As well though Shiryu's neck armor was opened like a window shutter. Under the armor though unlike a true robot, or MFS unit there was charcoal black flesh with rounded skin patterns on Shiryu's fleshy neck.

Observing and supervising the operation was General O'Grady, he sat in his seat watching carefully as the technicians work around the clock with Rex. He can see the flesh underneath the armor and how the technicians were putting on the decoder into place like an integrated piece of Rex's hardware. "Alright looks like he can smack talk me now. This job just keeps getting better than ever." He mumbled sarcastically. Once the process was done, with the collar in place and activated, the tech specialists began to work on Rex's programming to synch the device with his operating system.

The programming allowed Shiryu's native Godzilian tongue of odd barks, baritone growls, groans, various pitches of noise, and allowed him to stream his thoughts into the decoder. Once the process was done the techs closed his neck flaps concealing his neck again. The techs waved their arms in the air to signal the balconies to be moved away.'

Eli standing next to O'Grady was smiling seeing this all go down. He had his hand placed on guard rails. "I was always curious of what he had to really say. All I've ever gotten from him was text he typed to me on a screen. Should we wake him up, and get him to the surface?"

O'Grady nodded. "Affirmative on that one. Wake him up and take him upstairs, also, we could use Girain to help him speak up his mind about everything. I need feedbacks from the mechs to know how are they performing and their knowledge for the best possible executions." He said.

Eli nodded and went to a podium on the balcony he was standing on filled with keys for typing, levers, and switches. A screen showed a bit of Rex's vitals. A heartbeat monitor show a green line arching up and down showing his heartrate was at nominal levels. Eli typed in a code that said "Good morning". It was obvious, but also a little caring for Eli.

Shiryu, after Eli entered the code, raised his head while his optics flickered on. He raised his right hand to his neck, and looked at his hud seeing a notification of a new item installed to his frame. He tilted his head. Eli stepped back a bit and sighed. "Hey Shiryu. Did you sleep well?" Shiryu at the question didn't make a vocal verbal response, but surprisingly knew how to give a thumbs up using his right hand showing he did know human gestures. "Okay Rex let take a walk outside. Get to the elevator please, and i'll meet you up there. I got a surprise for you."

Shiryu at the word "surprise" tilted his head. He unplugged the device from the back of his neck. The plug resembled a giant square USB cable on top while below the USB like port was another circular plug. A flap on the neck closed concealing the outlets. His legs made loud clicking or snapping noises as they loosened up, and allowed him to move freely. He didn't stretch however. Maybe because he didn't know how.

He however walked to the elevator waiting to be lifted up with Girain.

Meanwhile on another part of the island on the eastern beach a charcoal black kaiju was sitting head bowed, and legs crossed sitting meditatively on a tan sandy beach. He had rough skin, and neck frill though he was Godzillian as the signature dorsal plates protruded from his back bone white and jagged in shape. This was Godzilla Jr, or as the kaiju know him by his real name: "Heisei Gojira Jr".

He breathed slowly and steadily sitting in front of a cave with on the outside had a grey-brown entrance made from rock. The cave itself was surrounded by green foliage and vines on both side while the entrance for the most part was clear and maintained from any plant life.

Though on the inside of the cave another kaiju was sleeping on its right side on some green plant matter made up of trees, bushes, seaweed, and vines. The kaiju was sleeping on the foliage as a bedding. The kaiju itself was a grey-green color with skin much smoother than Jr's as well as a lot thinner. The kaiju's chest was a much light shade of the grey-green color, but the back of the kaiju was covered in a much darker, and much rougher armor it seems. The kaiju had small finned ears, slightly webbed fingers, and toes as well as a tail with a fin on the top. Oddly enough the kaiju was very similar to a Godzillian body wise, and possibly DNA wise as well.

However, this was a female kaiju. Her name was Ogra "Queen of Inishtrahull" originally from the British isles in Europe.

Though now she was on Monster Island in the Pacific, and a much warmer climate. Though as well she was Jr's almost life long friend and ally, but even more his mate and girlfriend. She slept peacefully as she layed on the foliage in the cave, but she slept alone without her partner's comfort.

Jr in the meantime as he meditated shook his head out, and grumbled. His ear on his left twitched several times. He shook his head out again and made a quiet reptilian hiss out of the nostrils on his snout letting out a hot breath. He looked to his left eyes open with brown irises. He thought he sensed a presence he had experienced a week ago. A presence he thought in a bloody battle. On his body were still healed scars from the battle looking like scapes. They were healed thanks to his hyper regenerative powers, but they remained temporarily until he shed his rough skin again. Though the only scar that would remain was the one on his chest which looked like a deformed flower. He made a lowe growl feeling the presence in his head almost like a psychic bond.

Ogra however heard Jr's noises, and raised her head up. She looked on the outside of the cave where he was exposing his teeth while looking at nothing in particular to his left. Her finned ears lowered a bit seeing him do this. He was at times odd, and she even knew he can be aggressive, but she accepted these quirks of his still loving him just the same.

She yawned out, and lifted herself up getting out of the cave to walk to his side. She greeted him by scratching the top of hish head gently using her claws. Jr at this looked up, and stopped his aggression stopping the noises he was making,and closing his eyes comfortably. Ogra though had a slightly concerned look on her face. "Hun you're growling at the air again… There's no danger around here right now. What's got you angry?..." She spoke in a British accent. One that Jr admired, and loved.

Jr sighed while sitting. Ogra sat to his right side. She looked at his healed wounds concerned how he got them. He came home a week ago bleeding, covered in massive gashes showing his red flesh underneath his rough black hide. Despite the fact she thought they made him look handsome she had some concerns for his safety. Jr however hadn't told her about Shiryu yet. He didn't know if he would knowing what he could say to her could cause her to worry.

Jr sighed right there however. "I don't know Ogra. I just got this bad feeling…." He grumbled out while frowning to his left. Ogra though nuzzled the back of his neck using her snout while purring to get him to calm down. "I'm sure you're just being overly defencive again hun. Try to relax for me. Please?"

Jr looked back into her red eyes where she was purring quietly to him while looking back at him blinking her eyes at him occasionally. Jr himself shook his head out and sighed. He smiled back at Ogra trying to not and get him to worry about him. "Okay for you i'll try to stop. M'kay?"

Ogra then hugged him gently purring still. "Thanks hun~" Jr himself made a slight purr, but the thought remained in his head still. He knew he was feeling Shiryu. The only problem was he didn't know if he was alive, or it was his mind playing tricks on him. And if Shiryu was alive then where was he?

Little did Jr know Shiryu was on the same island as him currently. He amy have been able to sense his presence he didn't know whether to trust the feelings, or push them off as him being crazy. Jr however wrapped an arm around Ogra and rested the right side of his head on her left. He was too comfortable to let her know of Shiryu, and the possible danger he poses to kaiju. Jr only comforted Ogra as well rubbing the side of his face against her's.

Back at the GDI hangar, with Rex's activation, his fellow mecha unit, Girain was activated for the day as well. Her optics flashed to life as the cranes and catwalks move away from her, giving her the space she need to move about. Girain noticed that Rex was standing on the elevator platform and move towards it, positioning herself in place and let the platform takes them up. "So what did they do to you while I was out?" She asked casually.

Shiryu looked at Girain with a calm silence still with his arms lowered hit his side. "Unknow. I assume I am about to find out right now though." Eli walked through some of the hallways at the base moving up to the observatory part of the base. Shiryu in the meantime waited to be lifted up to the surface.

As the elevator began to lift them up, Rex can see the various levels of the underground facility of Mother Base, soon they came to the surface, where Girain looks around and on her augmented reality HUD, it shows her a waypoint that designates "Foxtrot" and she walks towards it. But upon arrival, she found that they were being directed to the assembly ground for Mecha units with O'Grady watching them on the OP tower.

Eli came up to the guard rail at the base's observatory roof. He sat down in a blue outdoor chair, and turned on an advanced tablet. On the tablet were the controls for Shiryu's vocal decoder. All the adjustments were labeled as horizontal blue bars, and at the top a sound bar reading was shown to get the volume levels.

Eli put on a headset and tapped the device on the headphone piece to get Shiryu's attention. "Rex, come to me please. We're going to test out a new device we placed onto you." Shiryu looked at the roof observatory turning his head to see the miniscule in comparison Eli sitting down. Shiryu slowly walked over to eli making loud thumping sounds on the ground.

"Mr. Baline, what's the agenda for today?" Girain asked him, her voice went through the comms of the observation post's communication equipment. "Rex seems to have been updated with something but I can't tell what it is?" She said.

Eli nodded to Girain, and tapped into her comms as well. "Well while you two were asleep last night the technicians and me in the base installed a vocal decoder onto rex here so he can respond to us verbally. Here Rex come closer." Shiryu nodded and got closer to Eli. Eli nodded and looked back down at the tablet. "Okay now try speaking to me. Say uhhh…. Apple?... is apple good?" Shiryu shrugged.

Rex though began to speak to Eli, or at least tried to. What came out first was his Godzillian voice sounding bassy and baritone as ever. It was more of a grunt then a roar or growl.

Eli then tapped the screen of the tablet where a red button to activate the vocal decoder was. What came out of the decoder though was a loud ear piercing whining sound. Eli winced hearing the unpleasant noise.

"Mr. Baline, I believe you should date a sound designer to fix your handicap with audio technology." O'Grady said.

Eli barely heard what O'Grady said, but tapped at the screen of the pad in a quick manner to fix the issue. He stroked the audio balancers. At first it sounded like static coming out of the decoder, then a high pitched non human voice, before a monstrous low booming voice. Eli groaned trying to figure this out while Shiryu kept using his voice. Finally though Eli heard what sounded to be a natural human like voice. He looked up surprised. "Wait Rex say that again." Shiryu stopped using his voice for the moment before speaking again. "Apple?"

Girain cocked her head to the side, finding the testing rather strange, the albino cyborg looked back up at Eli and ponders. "Eli, are you sure that you guys didn't make Rex too shy to speak for himself?" She asked before looking back at Rex.

Eli shook his head, and looked back at Girain. "Well we don't know why he's so shy, but he responds to orders quite well. At least action wise." Eli turned his head, and looked back up at Rex. "Okay Shiryu. Um. Well say your own name first of all please." Shiryu nodded once. "Anti-K Unit Shiryu "Corsair" Rex serial number: 510-2578-890." Eli then nodded, and smiled back at O'Grady. "Well so much for smack talk."

"Just you wait and see." O'Grady glared back at Eli. "Rex I want you to file a full report on your first day on the island. I don't need preachy sentiment just make it honest." The general spoke up, sounding like he was both commanding Rex and at the same time, he was reasoning with him.

Shiryu nodded once again. "First day on the island. Recalling memories." Eli sighed seeing even with the decoder on Shiryu was still a robotic soul. Shiryu sounded on the decoder again. "My unit was placed into the GDI hanger after practicing on the GDI firing range made for the mecha units. I then was scheduled for a shower with the other two units of which my frame was cleaned. I was then allowed to stay in the hangar, and…. Relax?" Eli nodded slowly. "That's right relax." Shiryu tilted his head. "Does not comply with mission statement. Current mission statements: Defend from kaiju threats, protect the populace, act against terror threats as a counter terror unit. Relax does not comply with these."

Girain irked her head back slightly, finding just how bland and condescending Rex is with his expressions and report. She knew that they molded him into a machine but a machine without thoughts. She sighed, finding it rather distressful that her fellow Mecha unit on the island isn't as dynamic as the technology and research being put into him. "So then, your billion dollar research into intelligent can only produce simple responses to a normal question?" She asked sarcastically to Eli.

Eli sighed a bit disappointed himself. "Well unfortunately yes it seems. We wanted him to act as sharp and professional on the field as possible for his own image. He's still a controversy. Putting a live Godzillasaurus into armor. Though thankfully it's a professional language, and not a foul mouthed, pr slang ridden one." Eli looked back up at rex smiling. "Okay what else did you do yesterday?" Shiryu looked back at Girain, and then back down at Eli. "During this relaxing I was allowed by Unit Girain to lay down on the ground while she seemed to inspect my frame using physical contact while laying down herself." Eli gulped seeing just how bad this was with Shiryu's blankness. "Um Rex. That was a hug."

Girain nodded at Rex, confirming Eli's information. "It was a simple gesture that everyone uses to express affection towards each other. It can be used with many meaning in mind. But you need to be emotionally matured in order to fully comprehend it." She said, then look up at Eli himself. "You did well with creating a machine, but you fail at making a professional."

Eli sighed again thinking he should be wearing a dunce cap at this point by the critical judgment around him. "Well. I suppose that is our own fault. Anyways continue. What happened next Rex?" Shiryu tilted his head in thought recalling the events. "Well after this Girain allowed me to go on patrol with her around part of the island. We came across a beach where we monitored the ocean before... An odd thing happened to me. An odd emotion came over me. Unknown how the emotion was triggered, but it caused me to show feelings." Eli looked back over at Girain as Shiryu continued. "It seems during that patrol i under went a sobbing behavior as Girain led me into the ocean water to be taken by a current to a hot spring." Eli widened his eyes seemingly shocked, but not in an angered, or in a negative sense. More of just genuine surprise. He kept staring at Girain jaw agape.

Girain wasn't quite surprise herself, she simply walk over to Rex and planted her hand on his right shoulder. "There is a difference between a professional and a machine. A professional knows and control emotions and rational thoughts with harmony. A machine lacks the ability to make such decision when it interacts with a living creature."

Eli tilted his head seeing Girain's odd affection towards Rex. He tilted his own head, and looked down seemingly disappointed in his own self. He then rubbed his forehead while he thought whether to continue, or not seeing a massive pile of evidence go against him on his breaking of morals and ethics alike. Nonetheless, he continued. "What else happened Rex?" Shiryu himself continued. "At the springs me and Girain seemed to have relaxed in the hot spring together while talking to two other kaiju. Kaiju IDs: Rodan and Anguirus. They seemed to have heard of me before we even met getting there information from….. Godzilla…." Eli nodded "Well i remember some how Anguirus pulled a maneuver on you to knock you out for a while. Girain why did Anguirus do that anyways?"

Girain clears her throat and began to submit her answer to him. "Well he found Rex stressed out for some reasons. Perhaps he was outside of his safe zone for the first time. Then Anguirus apply a sort of massage method on him to calm him down and it does actually make him sleep for 20 minutes. Thus proving he is indeed made from Jr's DNA."

Eli nodded to this. "Well his stress levels have read to be high at points." He scratched his beard looking at Girain curiously. Eli then crossed one leg over the other looking much like a therapist would. "Well yes. He is in fact a genetic clone of Jr. I don't understand how Anguirus found this out. Maybe Rex's personality, and voice perhaps. Though surprisingly after this gesture Shiryu's stress levels lowered." He then tapped on the screen of the pad switching it off of the screen of the vocal decoder to a different screen. It had a password, employee name, a captcha, and a lock symbol in red. "Well what next Rex?" Shiryu continued remaining motionless like a statue. "After I got up me and Girain moved back to the base where we had a conversation on emotions. I ended up feeling an odd impulse in me, and a gave Girain what others would call a hug" Eli's eyes widened again, but Shiryu continued. "Though in my apologies I'm not sure if it was consensual. Apologies Unit Girain."

Girain sighed and simple stroke his head and hug him by his neck into her thigh. "It's the most sincere within you Rex. Thanks." She gently patted him on his shoulder.

Eli almost felt a tear slip from his own eye watching her. He shook his head out, and looked around nervously before going back down to the pad. "Rex. How does this make you feel though being given this affection?" Shiryu placed his head into Girain while she comforts him. "It's an odd feeling. It seems she has accepted me almost as a brother into this interaction. Honestly, it feels genuinely good." Eli nodded, and looked back at Girain. "Is this true?"

She nodded again, "Yes, I took it upon myself to adopt Rex as my younger brother. He deserve to learn something more valuable than another set of tactics and strategies. Not all conflicts have to be resolved with force. He needs to know this if he is to defend humanity from Kaiju." She concluded and got up to her feet.

Eli nodded to these sentiments before tilting his head again. "But why so suddenly? Its incredible what I'm seeing, but I just need a bit more explaining. I haven't seen this side of the kaiju, and let alone Shiryu before."

Girain sighed, she clears her throat again before speaking up to Eli. "Because Eli, just because we huge, doesn't mean we don't have emotions and feelings. Remember that Eli. We're not mindless animals. One look at Rex here and I saw my younger self in him so it's reasonable for me to take him in." She finished and have her left hand holding his right hand tightly.

Eli smiled up at Girain nodding slowly before looking around nervously in his chair again. He looked to his right, and left looking at the concrete top of the GDI bases roof/observatory. He even looked behind himself almost sweating. He rubbed the side of his face before mumbling to himself looking at the pad tapping its screen typing something. "Oh boy… I think Sullivan is going to kill me for this, but Rex. Um. I believe what Girain is doing here is helping you. So i'm going to make you a deal." Shiryu raised his head, and stood up looking down at Eli. "What is the objective?"

General O'Grady was now looking rather concerned and curious at the decision Eli was about to make and tilted his head in to ask him. "So what are you planning to do? Make an adoption agency?" The general asked while rubbing his moustache.

Eli shook his head. "No. I'm going to remove Shiryu's range inhibitor allowing him to move freely on the island, but only on the condition Girain continues to do what she is doing, and for Shiryu to stay out of trouble." Eli pressed the red lock icon, and it instantly turned into an unlocked symbol blue in color. However, Shiryu felt the inhibitor removed, and froze up a little. A loud beeping sound from his armor was heard. "Eli…" Eli sighed. "I thought maybe after seeing this you could use some liberties of your own."

"So does this mean Rex can explore the island on his own initiative?" She asked Eli. Girain would then kneel down next to Rex and check on his armor's system, she gave it a scan and found the range inhibitor of him removed.

Eli placed the pad down, and nodded to Girain again. "That's right. It'll help him move throughout the island though for a while I think he'll need your guidance on how to move freely. Possibly even monitor him so he doesn't get into trouble, or even cause trouble. Look, I see what you're doing and it looks like it's working for him." Shiryu got out of his stiff position after the inhibitor was removed, but rubbed the back of his head casing using his left hand.

Girain bent herself over to Shiryu, she knew he needs to know the general layout of the island and know the general knowledge she has gathered on the residents of the island. A black cable came out of the palm of her right hand, dangling on the ground. "Rex can I access your port to upload the basic data on the residents of the Island? I think you should know some of the members of the family here." She said.

Shiryu looked at the cable, and back at Girain's face. He then looked down at Eli again. Eli shrugged. "Well she's the expert around here. I'm not afraid to admit it. I'll allow this." Shiryu nodded, and opened the back of his neck to show Girain the device on the back of his neck while he bent his back, and bowed his head down so she could reach better.

"Thanks Rex." She would then direct her cable to snake over to Rex's access port and it latches into place, an electric jolt surge through them as a series of announcements pops up on his HUD, there were boxes that said "Detected external hardware. Will you authorize access?". Once Rex granted Girain access, she would then upload into him terabytes of files of her interactions with Angy, Rodan, Jr and Heisei as well as Ogra.

Shiryu growled a bit feel the surge of data go into his mind. It felt like a headache to him, but as he felt this so to did someone else on the island. Jr as he sat next to Ogra shook his head out feeling some kind of connection going on as Shiryu was hacked into. He growled as well as shaking his head out, but Ogra rubbed his right shoulder. She sighed seeing him again do this thinking it was him being over protective, but she didn't realize what was really going on in his head. "Alrighty Goji. I think you need to come back into the cave for a bit… you seem to be stressed about something…"

She help him up lifting Jr by his upper arms leading him back into the cave. Jr groaned waking with her as she helped him walk into the cave. Ogra laid him down on his chest on the foliage before laying down by his right. Ogra sighed looking at Jr's scars though. He refused to talk about them for Ogra's own sake. Ogra leaned in and kissed the top of his head causing Jr's groaning and growling go away. "Try to get some rest dear. You're worrying me…" Jr in response closed his eyes, and rubbed his chin into the foliage to get his head comfortable. "I'll try hun…" Ogra smiled at him, and rubbed his back next to his dorsal plates making sure not to get too close to the dorsal plates, or else she might cut herself on the sharp back of Jr. she laid her own head down onto the green foliage closing her own eyes purring to Jr.

However, Shiryu saw all the data go into his mind processor, and stored like data. Everything he needed to know about the kaiju on this island was now more known to him.

Once the process was done and Girain saw the upload bar has reached its completion mark, she retracts the cable from his port and back into her palm and gave his forehead a peck. "There you go little brother." She rubbed his head affectionately, trying to help him calm himself down and control himself better.

Eli became a little nervous hearing Shiryu's growling. Though Shiryu sighed out a hot breath after the head rush had ended. He shook his head out before walking over to where Eli was sitting. Shiryu lifted his right hand over the guardrail. "Thank you Eli…" Eli saw this gesture and gave Shiryu's index finger a pat nodding. He looked back up over to Girain. "Good luck you two. Oh and bring him back at nightfall. That'll be his little curfew."

"Don't worry Eli, I remember that." She assured him confidently as General O'Grady pressed a button that stops the recording device. Girain would then look back at Rex with a friendly expression on her face, but the expression was rather stiff and non existent due to her metal plates.

Shiryu saw the expression regardless though, and felt a little more confident knowing Girain would be around to guide him. He removed his hand from the guard rail, and moved a bit closer to her. Eli then stood up raising his voice before the two left. "Oh and make sure he stays out of trouble. Please. I know I can trust you with his safety, and I want to see his emotions improve, but I want to see him safe most of all."

Girain nodded and place her right hand on her left chest plate. "You have my word for it. Let's go outside Rex." She said, excitedly nuzzle Rex's forehead.

Eli sighed thankful for Girain. He wiped his forehead out waving to them good luck as he went back inside the GDI base to monitor the two. However, Sullivan Palmer in the base was reading over the recent events regarding the former GDF looking over Girain's escape incident, he was reading the documentation at a desk in a meeting room while comparing them to the Rex incident a week ago. It seems the events could have happened around a similar time frame. Though this left Sullivan with a lot of issues at hand. "The damn UN has been with our hands full because of all this. This Gregory Connor. He sounded like he really wanted a berserk incident…"

At that moment, Girain and Rex has departed the base to test out Rex's behaviors with his range inhibitor removed, Girain at the moment, thought it would be a good moment to have Rex making a pseudo amphibious patrol of the island's maritime environment. She led him to the same beach once again, the Albino mecha this time decided to encourage him to swim with her. "Come on Rex let's go for a swim. The weather looks lovely today." She said as she wades into the water.

Shiryu himself looked into his HUD pulling up information labeling the weather blocking his view of the blue ocean partially. "Current weather outlook: partially cloudy. Percentage of rain: 20 percent. Humidity: 45 percent. Current temperature: 98 degrees fahrenheit." He pulled away the weather info storing them way in a different part of his hud to scan the ocean. His hud mad a horizontal downwards moving line scanning the water, and they highlighting it in a cyan color.

Elseware jr grumbled in his cave lifting his head up above the foliage slightly. "Ogra I can't sleep…" Ogra sighed out looking up at him while her head lay down on the foliage. "Well you aren't going to if you keep talking to me." Jr mumbled, and felt his stomach gurgle a little. "Ogra you getting hungry?" Ogra squinted thinking not wanting him to go out again on his own, or else he may come back more injured. Though the exercise might help him sleep as well. "Yeah sure. Go out and get us something to snack on." She sighed, but smiled kissing Jr on the lips.

Jr got up smiling himself, and walked out of the cave to head into the ocean. He really only walked into the water eventually disappearing under the waves concealed by the blue water. Ogra though sighed out again now alone, and bored without Jr. She wasn't really hungry either. Her concern for Jr caused her stress to remove any hunger from her.

Shiryu finished the scanning on the ocean, and walked over to the water line. He looked at the water hesitantly. He lifted his right leg dipping his foot talons into the water before taking it back out. He did this 3 times repeatedly.

Girain wasn't quite impressed with his hesitant to go and swim with her, she sighed and thought about how to encourage him to enter the water with her. "What's the matter Rex? Are you afraid? I thought you were an amphibious unit." She said mockingly.

The mocking tone showed a bit of Rex's personality as he whimpered to himself a little. He gulped out and sighed to himself. Despite having the range inhibitor removed he was still nervous looking at the ocean. "Are you sure this is allowed by both of our superiors?..."

Girain nodded, her conviction remains unphased. "Of course it is. Beside, you could use these trips to patrol the island's maritime perimeter. Now come on Rex, it's for your own good." She came to him and tugged his arm, gently pulling him into the water with her, but her action was much more gentle, she didn't show him the forcefulness of a dominant female but a sister to him.

Shiryu allowed himself to be pulled into the water. His legs wadded into the water pushing the blue liquid away from his legs, but not causing massive splashes. Finally in the water his shoulders lowered as a body language sign he was relaxed a little for once. He sighed out and glanced around waist deep in the water. "I suppose we can begin a patrol of the island now." he said though not much emotion in his voice.

Girain nodded and began to swim out away from the beach head of the island. "Follow me, let's head out to about 1 miles out from the coast line and swim around the place." She said on his comms, Rex could see the motion of her swimming style strongly resembling Jr's method of swimming and crocodile like as she rise and dive in a wave like motion. "Come on Rex, let's go." She said, encouraging him to come at her.

Shiryu nodded, but once he began swimming Girain became shocked by just his swimming method alone. He dived under the water making a massive white splash of water being thrown up into the air. Once under the water he used his tail, and back and forth movement of his hips to propel himself through the the water. Though he was really throttling himself at a staggering velocity cutting through the water almost like it wasn't there with little resistance to his metal frame. He quickly joined up with Girain though the speed at which he was going caused a massive current to hit her though not on purpose.

Girain flail underwater and made a barrel roll to recover herself from the movement of Rex as she speeds up her swimming to catch up with him. "I know you're fast on your feet in CQC, but you didn't tell me about you being that fast underwater." She swam up to him, finally catching up to her adopted brother and gave him an affectionate hug and noogie.

Shiryu after being caught yelped in surprise as well as squirmed around sinking a bit being unable to swim with Girain giving him the affection. Though it certainly wasn't unwanted. It only confused him. "You appear to be hindering my mobility to swim properly." he said confused. Although he stopped squirming, and held onto Girain's arms.

Girain chuckled as she held onto his hand with her own, she would then swim around the island with Rex in tow, underneath the waves, they can see the various oceanic lifeform and maritime life form such as whales, sea serpents and other mutated lifeforms due to the radiation of the island. "Look at this Rex, these are food source of Jr, he usually hunts these things for his daily meals. Recently he has increased his hunting for Ogra as well." Girain gently direct Rex to animals of interest in the ocean floor.

Shiryu himself looked at a picture of Ogra in his hud reminding himself who the kaiju were. He removed the photo to scan over the mutated wild life. The serpents in question were extremely long white snake like creatures that hung out either at the surface to get air, or lower themselves at the sand in the ocean hiding in between coral and rocks to stalk their own prey making a food chain. That or hiding from predators like Jr.

Other signs of life included enlarged species of fish. Some massive swordfish the size of at least six semi trailers put into columns of two and rows of 3. Other fish were schools of giant fish that the kaiju consumed as a food source. Since the nuclear age and nuclear testing on the planet it seems a resurgence of kaiju has come up, and the world was now fit for the kaiju to live on again. Food was available for their massive size though it was unclear whether humans could eat the fish like accidental GMOs.

But while the two were enjoying their swimming, they heard something on their Sonar. Girain took a quick glance at her sonar display and found large green contact moving towards their position, she knew the signature and was frightened by it. "Rex hide! It's Jr going on a hunt!" She ushered him to safety behind a large mutated coral reef and look up at the silhouette of Jr.

Shiryu yelped out again actually breaking free of Girain's hold on him. "SHIT!" Apparently despite being so robotic he knew how to swear as well as have a sense of urgency to him. He bolted through the water going deeper until going behind a coral reef that was a light pink in color. He dived behind it looking at his own sonar on the bottom left of his hud seeing the blipping green signature as well. He lowered himself to his chest, but he didn't cower. Instead his tonfas folded open like switchblade knives in an instant.

Jr through bolted himself to the far left of Girain digging behind a rock sending sand up into the water while his tail thrashed upwards in the water in random directions. He legs and feet moved up and down rapidly as he roared out in his hunt.

He came up out of the rock though as he raised a cloudy trail of red blood and a limp white snake trailed behind his mouth. His teeth sunk into the flesh of the snake embedded and stuck into the snake. He turned his head to the right seeing Girain, and his expression went into a surprised almost embarrassed look as the blood clouded up around his face concealing his face only.

Girain swam over to Jr before keeping herself leveled with him, she pointed her index finger upward to tell to surface with her and talk. She would then swam up to the surface with Jr following her, upon surfacing, he can hear her hissing out, as her body pumps water out of their ballasts. "Hey Jr, are you going on hunting?" She asked politely.

Jr on the surface nodded still with the snake in his mouth, but Girain saw healed black wounds scattered randomly on his body. They were scrapped lines almost like he had been cut into, or stabbed. They were fairly recent as well. Jr though spoke, but was muffled with the snake in his mouth still. He shook his head and grabbed the tail end of the snake pulling it out of his teeth. As soon as he did the limp snake gushed out blood from its dead body as well as showed that Jr's teeth and part of his mouth was coated with the snake's blood. He looked back over to Girain and nodded. "Yeah. Well i was." He held up the snake high in the air as it dripped blood into the ocean clouding part of the blue water red. "I couldn't sleep for some reason so I just went out to hunt. What are you doing out here?" He asked showing his respect to her. She was almost a grandmother to him as well as the only mother figure he knew in his life.

"Well I was on patrol again to keep the island safe from human smugglers when I ran into you." She coyly said, sounding innocent and convincing to him. Her honesty shines through her words and soft tone as she looked over his trophy of the day. "Something's troubling you lately?" She asked, sounding rather concerned towards Jr's well being when he spoke of his sleeping difficulty.

Jr sighed, and nodded slowly. He looked back down at his wounds that had healed. "You could say that…" He was a bit hesitant to say what had happened. Shiryu in the meantime stood as still as the coral he was hiding behind. He knew full well though what had happened that day, and what was causing Jr's stress. Jr looked back up at Girain. "Something, or i mean someone has been on my mind, but you wouldn't believe me. I don't even believe it myself…" He said this a bit cryptically.

She mused on his words carefully and stroke her chin, she knew that she can't be too honest and reveal Rex's position to him right now considering their history. "Really now? What if I do believe you?" Girain asked sounding as if she was testing him, "Since I'm interested in mysteries, you can trust me to help you with that." She said.

Jr squinted his head. He bowed his head and closed his eyes tightly in thought. A deep though that was though. He then raised his head back up looking Girain back in her optics. "Okay, but this is weird even by my standards…" He cleared his throat raising his charcole black brows quickly huffing out. "About two weeks ago I met, or actually more like FOUGHT a mecha unit. But it wasn't like you, Giryia, or even grandad. He was slim. Very friggin slim. He was very angular. Not like you. He had foot talons, green highlights, these weird blades under his arms… they could actually pierce my flesh, and that's not easy to fucking do mind you…" He closed his eyes, and sighed. "His name was Shiryu Rex…"

Girain made a gasped, a simulated gasp sound but still enough to show her genuine surprise and shock to hear of Jr's information. She pondered the thought of this carefully before saying a word to him. "Jr, according to you this mecha unit is much slimmer and faster. I wouldn't be too surprised to know that the humans pour their efforts into something that can hurt you and pierce your flesh. But tell me Jr, why does this Mecha unit concerns you now?" She asked, sounding rather intrigued.

Jr grumbled and made a fierce frown glaring at Girain. He spoke with a low voice. "Because, and here's where you won't believe me, the humans somehow made a clone of me… I don't know how, or why me and not dad. I just know he sound like me, he fights like me, and he looks like me. Last time i saw him I left him in Tokyo after a massive fight with another kaiju named Ray, and another mecha named Valkry. My main worry is if Shiryu is alive. I swear I can feel him… I just can't find him. I just can't explain it. We fought until we were both bleeding, and tired…" He said this in an eerie manner. Girain would have felt chills by his words.

And indeed she does feel the chills crawling up her spines like an ice serpent of death, she gulped upon hearing this and pretend to look like she was interested in the story. "Now this is worrying me. Dare I say it, but I think the humans cloned you and create this cyborg to kill you. I'll keep an eye out and make sure that this cyborg won't hurt you ever again. Now you go back to your Ogra and you two find something productive to do." She instructed him carefully and calmly, giving off an aura of familial connection to assure him of her words.

Jr squinted at the word "productive", but shrugged. He sensed the familial connection nodding and trusting Girain's words. "Thank you for believing me. I told Rodan and Anguirus, and at first they thought I was CRAZY! DO I LOOK CRAZY?" He shook his head out, and tapped the right side of his head. "Sorry. The sleep thing hasn't been going good for me. I don't like when people won't listen to me, and it gets me going. Haven't told dad or Ogra this for this reason…"

Girain nodded and gave him a tender hug, patting him on his back and rubbing his dorsal plates. "Glad to be of assistance Jr. Have a nice day then." She broke off from the hug and found some smudges of blood on her albino plates and wash them away with seawater.

Jr nodded, and waved to her a "goodbye for now" as he dived into the ocean. He let his jagged pale dorsal plates stick out of the water's surface as he swam exactly like Shiryu away using the swaying of his hips, and tail to move himself back to the cave. With him gone Girain radioed in to Shiryu for a "coast is clear".

"All clear here now Rex. He's gone back to his home." She said as she dived back down to regroup with Rex. But while the two were patrolling the maritime area of the island, their activities were being monitored by O'Grady in his War Room as he keeps tab on their daily patrols.

Sullivan in the room was watching the monitors, but as well had mountains full of paperwork to stamp relating to the former GDF's "Project Ghost" incident. He was also working on paperwork on the "Nuclear walker hijacking" incident. He grumbled to himself looking at the screen. "Eli what the hell are you doing? This is not quarantine protocols… If someone fucking sees him swimming in the ocean it's going to lead him to be deconstructed, my ass on the line, the UNKCC's ass, and judging by this GDF stuff it would be Greggory Connor's if he was still alive… My damn hands are full because of him. Couldn't keep security up to the highest level. Couldn't learn from the past with Kiryu…" He continued stamping sheets of paper continuously grumbling to himself.

"Mr. Palmer, I couldn't careless about your quarantine protocols. Here, Rex will have to learn how to be a Green Beret of Godzillian if he is to keep himself sharp, or he can just coup up in the hangar and rust his legs away. Period." O'Grady grumbled, he continues to monitor Girain and Rex's swimming around the island and their landfall on the western beach of the island.

Sullivan Palmer didn't speak much after that though he crossed his arms, and huffed looking at the screen seeing the two make landfall. On the screen though the way Shiryu made his exit was like a massive demonstration of force as he leaped out of the water, then hitting his metal chest on the sand of the western beach. He slid on the sand before using the tips of his thighs to kick him back up into the air, bringing his two feet together, and then separating them parting ways to land on the ground with a massive bang while his back hunched over. Sullivan smirked seeing this. "Still the coolest wow moment to come from him. You know besides his atomic breath. He can make one hell of an entrance, and not even try."

Of course, Girain's landfall wasn't as impressive as Rex's own, as she made landfall, she rose up from the ocean at the shallow water section with water splashing backwards and droplets on her body. She wades ashore in a more sluggish manner compared to Rex but was still able to keep up with her adopted brother. "Well that was pleasant, save for having a close call with Jr there. Don't you think Rex?" She asked and walked up to him and sit down on the white sand.

Shiryu grumbled hearing that name. "Too close in my opinion… He fights way too close to my style leading to a violent stalemate occasionally despite my arsenal of weapons…" Despite what Jr had said even Shiryu had tensions directed at Jr. He scanned around the environment seeing tropical trees, palms, and bushed. It was quite scenic, but for whatever reason Rex did the odd action of raking at the sand on the ground using his foot talons. He tilted his head doing this curious about the material of the sand. It appears he didn't get out much.

Girain looked down at his talons, noticing how curious he was at the sensation of having sands on his foot, and him raking at them like leaves gives her greater curiosity fuel as he explores the sensation of sands and the natural world on his feet. "You know Rex, sometimes I wish I could get you up to speed on what I know in an instant." She said awkwardly. Her right hand stroke his mechanical left leg, feeling the strong metal limb and its firm grip on the ground. "Did they have to?" She mumbled, feeling that both him and her species were violated by his artificial limbs for the sake of "Mobility."

Unlike Jr's legs Shiryu had his shins pointed backwards on prosthetic limbs with knees that was well went backwards slightly. He looked down at his fake legs. "For the sake of fighting against fighting human terror forces it is a necessary change. My body has multiple augmentations. Though… I am not ready to show any body yet…" His foot talons on his left leg punctured the sand in a tapping motion as Girain rubbed his leg. It seemed he had at least been given an advanced artificial sense of touch in his legs and feet. It's a necessary sense for living things to have to process pain, and dangers for survival. For him, it was to see if he was damaged too much.

Girain's touching his legs went from his feet up to his thighs where she stops in a sudden. The albino mech retracted her hand from him and sat down looking out into the ocean. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" She sheepishly said, sounding like she was ashamed for something.

Shiryu himself tilted his head seemingly confused at the ashamed tone she just gave off. He turned around dragging his metal tail in the sand looking out at the ocean himself. "Sorry for what? I do not understand. You have done no mistakes yet in my calculations. I have been returned in close proximity to mother base, and safely so without any damages to my frame. What could be the issue?" he said this robotically, but confused as well. His stare into the ocean though was blank as his face never changed from the deadly stare that was his helmet. No facial expressions. Just an unchanging glare.

Girain sighed rubbing the hand she used to stroke his body before speaking the reason behind her shame. "Do you know what the motion of rubbing one's thigh is Rex? It's an act of carnal desire for reproduction. I don't even want to go into the meanings behind it either Rex." She said shiveringly, trying to restrain herself from diving deep into the shameful implications as her head remains looking at the ocean.

Shiryu at this felt the fingers of his hand scrunch up. He quickly went into the list of his protocols glazing to number 4 on the list. He read this allowed to Girain sounding nervous. "Protocol 4: If a Rex Unit feels the sudden to mate with a female kaiju then the unit in question will go into an automatic shutdown to prevent damage to the frame as well as to prevent the risk of berserker mode." he looked down at Girain with a blank unchanging face. "I strongly advise you do not do this for my own sake…" He said this deadly cold.

Girain nodded, "Yes I agree. Come on let's go home, we're done with our patrol for today." she got back up on her feet and help Rex by offering him a hand to stand up. As this happens, O'Grady twirled his pen and observe her gestures and every bits of body language she gives off to Rex. It all matches a familial pattern of a protective older sister, psychology wise, to her younger timid brother.

Eli sat next to O'Grady watching as well, but he had hand over his heart and a polite smile watching this as Rex was taken back home for a night of rest. Eli sighed watching it. There was no use of hiding his smile as it shown like a light in a dark room. "I could not have asked a better mecha to do the job she's doing. You're right. She does have that charm to her." He had a laptop with him making a personal diary entry, and catalogue for the daily events. "If this goes on we might actually get him to express himself better to us!" He sounded genuinely excited.

"Really now? How come you couldn't try to think about that right from the get go?" O'Grady sarcastically asked as he watch the footage of Girain leading Rex back to base. The two mechas were walking side by side with Girain holding his hand. "You know Mr. Baline, if you had just thought about programming Rex with basic social skills side by side with military skills, you wouldn't have much problems like now." The general said, jotting down notes of his observation on the GDI official report case file.

Eli sighed again seeing Shiryu lowered with Girain into the hangar of the GDI base. He rubbed his own short brown bread in thought. "Well I'll admit it was our own mistake making him a blank soul. We made sure to learn from the Anti Megalosaurus Force past with Kiryu, but at the same time it looks like we made more mistakes after fixing the old ones. You have access to Rex's files now so you can read up just what could have gone wrong. It was really to make him trust humans, and to make sure that a berserker freakout wouldn't happen." he spun his own red pen around his fingers thinking. "One of our exercises for this was once he woke up the first thing we had him see was a human's face to imprint on us. I volunteered myself as i helped in his creation the most. I guess you can say i'm… His surrogate father?"

The General nodded as he filed in his report to the GDI's archive and went to the observatory of the hangar area. "That's right. His surrogate father and still you make your 'Son' a blank soul and now he needs someone to remind him that he has a brain." O'Grady soon returned to the hangar area where he found Girain and Rex returned from their patrol of the island's maritime unit, they were soon joined by Giryia, the purple Mecha unit and twin sister to Girain.

"Hey sis, how is your new adopted brother so far?" Giryia asked teasingly.

"He's learning, so far so good he's still very much a shy individual but he'll learn how to adapt soon. Girain explained as she gave Rex an affectionate pet on his forehead. This was followed by Giryia giving his cheek a caress as her weapons were dismounted and placed in storage.

Shiryu feeling his sisters affection again sighed out, and lowered himself. He seemed to be getting used to it though he was still rough along the edges not knowing what to give back to them. He however moved his head to rub against Giryia's hand. He then looked around the hangar for his charging port to get rested for the night being back in base.

Giryia purred back as she felt him moving his head against her hand, she too soon gave him a quick hug and patted him on his back before a charging port was shown to him. The cable connects with his access port and allows his body to charge up while he sleeps and two more similar in shape and size were presented to Girain and Giryia. The twins were connected into the digital realm via the cables and their consciousnesses soon leave their physical bodies. The rested well for the entire evening, with Girain and Giryia seems to have grown closer to Rex the more they interact with him.


	4. Chapter 4

After Shiryu's consciousness was transferred into the GDI mainframe into the mechas personal world a 3D avatar of him was displayed floating in the dimension.

Around him were blue-green colored grids and random floating sprite of data around him. Shiryu's avatar was of course still the same as his real world body. The same white framed mecha with the green highlights.

He raised his arms to look down at himself. A joke good have been made that the graphics here were pretty decent though Shiryu wasn't much for making jokes. He raised his hands to his face before wiggling his fingers around to see if he could still move.

He then looked down at the rest of his angular body including his chest before finally moving down to his legs. He twisted his right leg to the left move raising it forwards and back then wiggling his foot. He then moved his talon up and down. The fact he was floating in cyberspace made the experience for him surreal.

He then looked around for his sisters wondering where they could be located in this infinite void. "Unit Girain? Unit Giryia?"

Before Rex could feel the fear and being lonely inside the void of the digital world, he heard the voices of his sisters calling to him. "We're here Rex. Just wait for us to form our avatars." They said in unison. Soon, Rex saw green particles of data fragment cubes forming together into the shapes of Girain and Giryia, both of them were identical and standing side to side makes identification harder for him to see which is which. But after completion, texture works were loaded on the models and Girain was seen standing to his left while Giryia to his right.

Shiryu seeing them form sighed out less nervous. He however looked at the massive emptiness of the void. He was still confused as to what he was seeing here. He looked down and saw the other two were standing while he floated. Girain and Giryia saw he was new to this. Very new, and inexperienced to the vr world. He tried to stand himself by making a walking motion stretching his talons to and try and stand on thin air. Though all he managed to do was make a walking animation of himself while floating in the same place the entire time.

Girain then walked up to him and gently tugged his leg, she pulled him down till his feet touched the ground as they do. "This is the VR world Rex, here with your mind, you can shape it in anyway you like." Girain explained as she demonstrates this by stroking her talons in the air, forming a green digital line and with a single snap of her finger, the line expands and grows to surround them, forming a dorm room like environment with bunk beds made for them.

Rex watched in awe as the dorm formed around them. It filled the emptiness of the void making it seem like a more habitable setting. He looked at a window at the end of the room expecting to see more of the void. To his surprise however a suburban street setting was outside of the window. He saw a small oak tree, brown-grey colored bark and green leaves scattered above the wooden part of the tree. He saw a red brick building parallel to the dorm room, and even more simulated humans walking in the environment. Some of them based off of college students as they had ear buds in their ears, and back packs on their backs.

Through Shiryu seeing this immediately saw that there was a sudden, and abrupt change in size he underwent causing the normally massive Rex Unit to stumble in the Vr dormitory. His legs shook, and he tried to find his balance by planting his feet randomly on the floor of the dorm. However, this was to no avail as he fell to his left side on the floor, and finally groaning not used to being used to human sized proportions.

Giryia would then have to pick up Rex and help standing up to his feet and adjust himself. "There you go Rex, this is the VR world and our place. It's a versatile tool Girain and I came up with to practice large scale battles since the island is limited in space." She then walked him around to help him gain his sense of balance in the world as Girain opens a chest with some important documents that catches his attention and curiosity.

Shiryu seeing the chest open walked over to it, granted a bit drunken and wobbly, and looked into it seeing the documentations curious to what Girain had. He walked to the right of Girain looking into the chest tilting his head showing his curiosity. "What are those?" He asked though still blank.

"These are programs that allow you to use the VR Landscape Tool like us. Here try them out." She handed him the glowing file folder, Rex would see that the folder was glowing bright blue, denoting that it was Girain's and upon touching, an interface pops up for him to use.

The interface opened in front of his face like a hologram. It had a blue-white glow around the edges of the rectangular interface. Stunned Shiryu walked backwards slightly. He saw the GDI logo of a striking eagle in the middle while a grey circular motion in the center of the holographic display signified to him a loading screen. It ended and the interface showed a web page like document. He gulped seeing all this hesitant to touch any of this, or even know how to use the interface.

Girain came around him and began to show him the symbols of the interface and their functions. The first symbol was a Painting Brush with a text next to it that said "Create". "This here is the landscaping tool, with it, you can create a world in anyway you like. It's just limited with your imagination." She said as the albino cyborg direct Rex's hand to touch the paint brush symbol and he felt something was building up in his hand.

Shiryu looked down in his hand and immediately saw a black colored brush. How the program knew he was right handed surprised him. He held the brush in his hand, and flexed his fingers over it getting a better feeling for the brush. He then saw by touching the interface it was much like a touch screen program. Though as he thought he looked back down listening to Girain's advice first.

With the bush he thought of something to draw. Something easy to his own mind. He moved the hologram to his left to give himself some space before using his fingers, hand, and wrist to control the brush to his desire. As he did this though instead of a dark paint color a white light formed trailing behind the brush as he drew. He stroked in the air in multiple directions though not randomly.

What he was drawing though was ironically one of his herons perfectly to scale to his normal kaiju size. The heron being a massive white jet to match up to Shiryu's massive weight, and have just enough jet force to lift him up, and then transport him to where he is needed to go.

He picked up the toy sized jet, and inspected in his hands flipping it side to side tilting his head. He then looked back at Girain, and tilted his head again still not showing facial expressions with his mechanical metal face. "Is this good?"

Girain nodded and was thoroughly impressed by Rex's attention to detail during his making of the Heron. "Yes it is. It's impressive to say the least. I think we can in fact enter it." She said as she tapped on the door of the Heron to check if they're functional.

Shiryu tilted his head again holding the heron in his hands? "Enter it? You mean shrink ourselves further? Is there no limits to this reality?" He asked looking down at the herons open door.

Girain shook her head and casually spoke. "No, like I said it's just limited to your imagination. If you can think of it, you can make it. This world is after a VR world where anything can be created and simulated as you please." She would then make an example to him by stroking her talon in the air creating the scenery of rolling green hills and a wheat field of Elysium.

Shiryu nodded slowly seeing this. He then scratched his chin while looking at the hills thinking on what Girain said. It was all so much to take in. Infinite possibilities only limited on the creative abilities on the user. All to be controlled by just the use of one's mind using thinking. Shiryu placed the heron down on a table. He then used his own mind to process something of his own.

In front of his face another interface formed. Though this one had a dark blue outline glow. In the center were the words "United Nations Kaiju Countermeasures Center", or how it was better known as the UNKCC. He had a log in oddly enough. All he need to enter was his serial number into the check box as his personal password allowing access into the UNKCC's system. Though an extra security measure was to read his signature as well as other passwords he was taught. Girain seeing this became curious as to what he was doing on his organization's web page.

"Uh Rex, what are you trying to do with the UNKCC's website there?" She asked curiously, cocking her head to the side.

"Must be downloading assets." Giryia grumbled sarcastically.

However as soon as Shiryu logged in he was given access to events relating to the UNKCC as well as profiles on kaiju. In fact all kaiju known to the UNKCC. Though there was a certain kaiju he was interested in. He touched a search bar on the kaiju documentation page, and a key pattern showed to him emerald in color. He typed in the words "Godzilla Junior" as he was labeled by the humans. The humans though didn't know his name was properly "Heisei Gojira Junior". Images and documentation regarding Jr's life were shown to Shiryu.

He started off not in 1993 or in 1995, but in 1996 of Jr's life. An image was shown of when Jr had purple jagged dorsal plates attack Osaka in Japan. Shiryu moved through the years going through 1999 to present day 2018. As he moved through the years Jr grew and matured in an adult Godzillian going from his old purple dorsal plates to his now bone white plates and charcoal black skin. Shiryu though wades through this information like it was an obsession to him.

Girain sighed looking at the information Rex was looking up, knowing that his mission to fight Jr remains unfinished and he was displaying an unhealthy obsession with the Godzillian. She looked rather concern and worry ward with how Rex paid more attention to Jr than his imagination and creativity with the Landscaping tool.

Though she would have also noticed with the images was something to Jr. The images showed his usually in a destroyed city, a reactor raid, or elsewhere though each of them as the years progressed he adapted a more ferocious look to him, or angered look to him. Some of the images he was looking directly into the camera with these expressions. Some of the images had the Monarch logo in the bottom right hand corner.

The most recent image though was taken a week ago with him leaving Tokyo. He was bloodied, and battered with cuts, and deep scrapes. He was in the ocean heading home though in this one he looked exhausted, and even had his tongue out panting. The stab wounds were very prominent in his chest and abdominal regions. His neck frill was covered in scrapes as well as having blood. Shiryu though looking at the images bowed his head having a reaction to seeing them as his own codex entry stated he was crippled a week ago. The events connected. He was looking up part of the aftermath of his last confrontation. Though he would not look up an image of himself from these images.

Girain gave the events as displayed a view, she knew that it was no surprise that Jr himself would be at war with humans but to think that Rex is so obsessive with Jr is most concerning her. She was now standing next to him, with her right hand on his back and sat down to view through the archive footage. "So… this is what you spend your times on. Has this ever help you in your fight against Jr?" She asked hesitantly. There was a visible sign of unpleasantness on her face and voice as she wades through the stream of information.

Shiryu spoke, but a minute after she had asked the question leaving a long awkward silence. "Unknown. It is unclear whether studying this information helps me in my fights with him, or if i have an increased performance in battle. One thing is clear however. Our conflict is not over…" He kept looking at images, and reading text relating to Jr's history.

Girain sighed disappointingly, she stroke his head with her hand and put the footages aside for a moment. "Listen Rex, I think I can see that you pour all of your down time into researching Jr. But why don't you pick up a hobby to help yourself?" She kindly suggested to him, trying not to sound naive to Rex. "Beside this obsession is going to kill you." She added.

Shiryu looked at the data she had pulled away from him, and sighed himself. He looked around the dorm for an activity to do. He saw a flat screen television set on a TV stand tan in color, but continued looking around the room. "I don't have any hobbies. Though if you request that I find one then where do I start?" Shiryu asked sounding confused. It seems like he needed to really develop his own imagination.

Girain and Giryia mused on this and thought on this for a second before the purple cyborg raised her head up first with an idea in mind. "Rex, how about you design your own home in the VR world for starter?" She asked him, trying to jog his curiosity and imagination.

Shiryu tilted his head to Giryia before making humming noises in thought to himself. He scratched his metal chin again in thought before he pulled up a website document for realty of condos in Austin Texas. The webpage was bordered by white bars to the left and right. The top had a brown bar with pretty curvaceous cursive writing making the web page seems pleasant to the reader. He scrolled to images of the condos himself including white layouts of the rooms, the space of each room, and what each room was designated as. He then moved to a 3D camera of the room to inspect the spacing and get a good calculation himself in his head.

Girain herself was thoroughly impressed by the design of the room just as much as she is impressed by his meticulously made Heron, she paced around it to take a look. "Nice place Rex, is this based on your creator's home?" She asked in a rather sweet, feminine tone as she inspects the furniture.

Shiryu nodded. "Affirmative. Doctor Eli Baline is from the Austin area, and is from the city. He lives in one of these types of condos." The condo itself had a tan couch in the center of the room. In front of the couch was a short tan wooden cabinet. Above that a black Sony television set mounted into the wall. Behind the couch was a counter with brown wooden bar stools. Behind the counter was a stove for cooking with a white stone, granite counter tops that shined like new, and a stainless steel fridge with a sliding freezer on the bottom of two fridge doors. Shiryu looked at the couch, and sat down looking at a black screened television set that was off still.

Girain and Giryia would then sat down next to him, with Girain his right and Giryia on his left. "Nice work Rex, you actually have a taste of art after all. That's good for you." She said before kissing his forehead.

Shiryu nodded though he rubbed his head where he had just been kissed still a bit new to the affection he was receiving from his two sisters. He nodded though. "Perhaps i can still make some modifications to this living space." He looked at the space in front of him, and formed a coffee table. One that had a glass window pane on the top while the rest of the furnishing was a black color. A tv remote then formed from green pixels. Shiryu grabbed it, and pointed it at the tv set. He didn't turn the tv on though. He looked to Girain. "Permission to activate the television set?"

Girain awkwardly nodded, finding it odd for him to ask for permission to use HIS OWN TV set, "Uh, sure, it's yours so use it at your own discretion." She said as she wraps her left hand around his waists and stroke his stomach area. Giryia gave Rex a massage on his shoulder and keep him relax on his sofa.

Shiryu pressed a button on the remote getting permission now to use the television set. The first thing he did was turn on the television to a news station. They continued talking about the sudden disappearance of the terror group "Orion's Sword".

Shiryu however knew they were not gone. Not by a long shot. He growled knowing they had hacked and hijacked him for their own personal uses of acting in terrorist activities.

Shiryu however stopped growling, and whimpered seeing what the tv was playing next. It was footage of him hijacked carrying a nuclear missile silo stomping on a partially destroyed Tokyo a week ago. The focus was on him mostly, but he walked completely robotically while UNKCC soldiers fired at his frame. UNKCC modified Leopard 2s were in camera shot while the footage moved from camera to camera at different angles. Some overhead at a close range show yellow lasers shaped like lightning spark off of Rex's armor shot by maser ground units. Though wider angled shots showed the Brothers of Saradia kaiju "Ray" a 110 meter tall Rhedosaurus converging on Rex knocking over building as it bounded over to a hijacked Shiryu on all 4s. Terror faction vs terror faction.

Watching the news broadcast make her shivered in fear and shuddered at the sight, she looked down at Rex worryingly, now feeling an ever stronger desire to protect him from harm and the mistreatment that highly prevalent in the human's world. Her grip on him became tighter as she move her right hand to stroke his head piece.

Shiryu at her touch whimpered a little before moving his head down to allow himself to receive the comfort she was giving to him. It sounded like he was crying again however watching the replays of his life experiences before his eyes again.

A shot was shown on the news of Shiryu launching the ballistic missile fromt the black silo on his left shoulder. The silo had opened to 3 pieces opening like a black flower of death while white smoke trailed behind the white missile. However, the footage even replayed Jr's arrival to the scene, and him shooting down the missile using a blue shaft of light that was his atomic breath.

Finding the footage distressing to watch, Girain felt the drive to switch channel and watch something else but she was petrified like a human woman as she held onto Rex, trying to find a way to reason with him that it was not his own doing. "Rex, you don't have to think it's your fault. You didn't do it out of your own will." She pleadingly spoke into his audio receiver and lay his head into her chest.

Shiryu buried his head into her chest allowing himself to cry out his emotions again. The footage continued with shaky camera footage as the humans themselves watching the scenes were terrified. Though what could be made out was Jr fighting a still armored Shiryu viciously viciously. Though the footage cut to The two well dressed news anchors talking about the disappearance of the two factions. Orion by their statements had gone silent, but Saradia continued making threats they would unleash Ray"Gojira: Prelude to Evangelion" onto the world if their demands for the GDI to get out of Saradia were not met. Shiryu though ignored the tv while Girain got the wise idea to switch it to a different channel.

She would then switched the channel to something else, by grabbing the remote control and flip through the various channels until they come across a nature documentary, then she sighed in relief and place the remote back on the table. "There we go. Something that is not disturbing to watch." The nature documentary showcase the natural landscapes and animals of the African savannah. Girain watched how the narrator goes through the usual daily life of the Savannah as Lion Prides roam the open plains to hunt for their prey and the herds of animals converge on a waterhole for a communal lifestyle, sharing the ever important liquid to preserve all life.

Shiryu glanced over at the television set breathing heavily, and moving his head up from Girain's chest. He sighed out trying to relax his emotions. "T-thanks…" he said a bit nervous. The scenic views captured by the camera help relax him as well as getting knowledge of the animals in the Savannah. For his sake no kaiju appeared on screen. It was a nature documentary though it could have included kaiju at any moment gloss over what humans, like Monarch, studied about them. Though now Shiryu dropped his shoulders a bit more relaxed now.

While the mechas were having their peace in the VR world MFS unit "Kiryu" was seen lifted by his own white herons to the GDI base.

The herons set him down on the concrete runway where a loud bang was heard as his feet touched the surface of the ground. As soon as he did this his yellow/amber optics turned on, and his head raised looking at the base. On his own hud a green path for him to follow blinked on informing him to walk straight, and then turn right to the GDI hangar's elevator.

He made his own mechanical sigh out though he lacked any lungs to even raised or lower his chest meaning no air escaped through his mouth. "Home sweet home…" He took a step forwards using his right leg stomping on the ground making a much louder footstep than even Shiryu.

He continued walking towards the base making more ear piercing bangnning sounds with each step unaware who was inside the base. All he assumed was Girain and her sister were in the base, but he eagerly awaited seeing the albino mecha Girain.

As he was lowered on the elevator however the first sight he saw was a new white and green colored mecha with a very unique and streamlined design compared to the MFS units. Kiryu tilted his head seeing the sleeping Shiryu. "What the hell?..." He looked around the base looking for a human to explain to him who this was, and why he wasn't informed that they would be getting a new mecha in the base.

Kiryu glanced around and saw General O'Grady standing in the observatory making notes of the situation. "Ah Kiryu, welcome back. Sorry for not informing you but I had a top secret request from higher ups to bring that guy here." The general explained calmly as he continues writing his notes.

Kiryu nodded slowly, but tilted his head. "Uh. Yeah, but who is that new guy, and why does his design look so much different from Girain's, Giryia's and mine?" He aksed sound curious and yet very confused.

"Simple, this new mecha unit is designed for another purpose than fighting Kaiju, counter terror. Due to events that has recently transpired, his superiors tasked us to give him shelter here. Your...shall I say...girlfriend has been helping fitting in like a big sister. Get into the VR world, they're waiting for you there." He then pressed some buttons on the control panel and a cable with connection port descended down to connect into Kiryu's access port.

Kiryu himself grumbled at hearing this a bit displeased he wasn't getting any information that he thought he should have. Nonetheless, he allowed himself to be connected to the VR world by opening the flap on the back of his neck allowing himself to be connected. The plug connected to the back of his neck, and his optics in the real world shut off allowing himself to be transported into the world where the twin sisters, and Shiryu were.

However, he was expecting to see the inside of Girain and Giryia's dorm room. Where he materialized and texturized into was Shiryu's personal condo. He grumbled out again looking out the room confused. "Where am i now? What is this place?" He asked himself confused.

Upon hearing his voice, Girain quickly got up from her feet and ran towards him, she went around the room's corner and found Kiryu and immediately pounce on him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Kiryu! You're back! Thank goodness." She kissed him excitedly on his lips, sticking her synthetic tongue into his mouth and play with his own. She stroke his head and caress his cheek. "We have a new family member now." She said, helping him up to his feet.

Kiryu himself made a purr to her after coughing a bit from her pounce onto his body. He looked around the new setting. "Ah. Well hopefully it explains this change of setting. It got me confused." He looked around again seeing the fridge, and counters first. "Who ever this is must be one fancy guy." He then made a more concerned voice. "Uhhh… just don't forget about me okay?..." He nodded hoping she nod back to him.

Girain nodded back held his right hand around her waist. "Don't worry we won't forget you ever. Let's go meet him." She then lead Kiryu back into the living room where Rex was sitting with Giryia, there, Girain introduced Kiryu and offered him to sit down with Rex. "Here we are, Rex this is Kiryu. Kiryu this is Rex." She introduced the two of them together.

Kiryu sat down looking at Shiryu anxiously. Shiryu himself didn't look at Kiryu fixated on the Tv. Kiryu tilted his head confused before looking back at Girain. "Well he's awful quiet for a-" Shiryu suddenly and abruptly turned his head to face Kiryu like a robot that was just activated. "Hello MFS-3 Unit Kiryu." Kiryu's bottom jaw fell open hearing Shiryu's voice. It wasn't that it was monotone and borderline robotic in tone. It was his voice, and who he sounded exactly like. Kiryu looked back at Girain. "He sounds just like my grandson… Why does he sound like Jr?..." he asked a bit suspicious.

Girain whispered into Kiryu's audio sensors to fill in the blank for him, she knew that he wouldn't like what he was about to learn. "According to him, he was created from Jr's DNA after an encounter with ARGUS. And he was modified to fight Terrorists with his frame being more agile." She said, keeping the info brief, consist and to the point.

Kiryu himself kept a confused look on his face looking back at Shiryu. He stuttered repeatedly. "W-what? W-why? Jr? Jr's DNA? Why him?" He looked at Shiryu expecting an answer, but Shiryu himself gazed at the television still not realizing he was being watched. Kiryu huffed out. "Well he sure is quiet…"

"Why don't you speak to him to learn more?" She then tapped Rex's shoulder to get his attention. "Rex, Kiryu wants to talk to you. Why don't you get to know each other?" She directed his attention to Kiryu and encourage him to speak to her boyfriend.

Shiryu after Girain got his attention looked back into Kiryu's optics looking optic to optic now. Kiryu himself seemed nervous looking at Shiryu. "Uh yeah why don't you speak up sonny?" Kiryu said a bit curious on who this was. Shiryu though tilted his head unable to find anything meaningful to speak of about himself. "I arrived on the island about two days ago to be processed, and to be quarantined here until further notice by the United Nations do events in recent history approximately one week ago involving a fight with me while hijacked by Orion's Sword and the Brothers of Saradia. The fight turned into one between me and Godzilla Jr before my unit was crippled, and…. Left for dead in Tokyo." Shiryu turned his head back to the Tv set while Kiryu held his mouth opened even more confused squinting his optics."...Uh…" Kiryu shook his head out confused. He then went into the GDI's mainframe, and formed a holographic display in front of his face to learn what was just explained to him to make any sense of it all.

"Got a problem with the new guy?" O'Grady chimed in as he monitor Kiryu accessing the GDI mainframe, waiting to assist him if necessary.

Kiryu shook his head examining the information left by the United Nations Kaiju Countermeasures Center. It was a lot to take in, but Kiryu quickly skimmed through it nodding several times. "You mean to say he can fight humans and kaiju?" Shiryu himself nodded. "This assessment is correct. My Dna and frame were specifically designed to comply to both functions." Shiryu spoke robotic as ever.

Kiryu used the talon on his hand to scratch his own head confused why this would need to be done, and still had a couple of questions on his mind unsure how to ask Shiryu himself. He however had one more question though. "Well if you are a mecha Godzilla like us then the must have went into an all out attack berserker mode when you realize what you really are. Right?" Shiryu only shook his head as a firm negative to Kiryu. "Negative." Kiryu's optics widened. "No? How so?"; "Unlike the MFS line that came before me my frame holds a living Godzillian genetically engineered to be slimmer, and more agile as well as have augments on my body. I was not hatched from an egg. Instead made in a 400*400*400 meter artificial womb where I developed and grew. My mind was then programed to take orders from human commanders as well as have an AI that can process on how to run through orders within an instant. Why I have not yet gone into berserker is the trust exercises I have gone through as well as the programming in my brain. I know full well I am a Godzillian, and I know who to trust in my life." The explanation may have been long, but Kiryu was stunned just how far advancements had come in the time since his creation from 1999. Or rather he shelling.

Girain saw this and quickly came to his side helping him ease his mind and rub the temple of his head. "I got the same headache as you when he first came here. I actually feel sympathetic towards him." She said as her fingers roam around, pulsating his senses to help him clear his mind.

Kiryu purred at her touch and leaned his head back into her chest. Though he has a lot on his mind still about Shiryu. "He seems very quiet, and… Well… he doesn't speak naturally. He's flat…" He looked back at Shiryu. "He can't hear me can he?" he asked a bit nervous. Shiryu only watched the nature documentary turn bloody as the lion pride managed to down a wildebeest, and they began consuming it tearing meat off of bone, and yet Shiryu didn't seem at all disgusted by what he was seeing.

"I think he can, but let's be friendly to him and help him get himself accustomed to us." She suggested as she kissed his cheek and look back at Rex and Giryia as the two sat with each other and Giryia was having her hands around his chest, rubbing his body.

Shiryu in the meantime kept his fixation on the nature documentary though with Giryia's comfort he felt a bit more at home comforted a little. He let his elbows fall, and he laid back into the couch sighing out. Though Kiryu looked a bit suspicious at him still. "If he had a massive fight with Jr how do you know they won't go back to bickering, or worse… killing each other?..." He asked concerned.

Girain lay herself on Kiryu's much more broader chest and rest her head against his chest plates, giving him a rub on his stomach area. "I know they will fight each other again if Jr sees him. Both Jr and Rex confirmed this. So for now let's keep the two away from one another for good measure. Good night Kiryu." She kissed his forehead before turning off the TV and kiss Rex good night with Giryia helping Rex to his bedroom.

Kiryu sighed, but kissed Girain on her metallic lips doing a make out session with her. Though after the Tv cut off Shiryu looked around his condominium confused. When Giryia helped him up he groaned a bit much like a child not wanting to go to sleep. However he did kiss Girain on top of her head before going to his own bedroom. "Goodnight Girain. I will now proceed to get eight full hours of uninterrupted rest." Kiryu at this stopped and squinted confused by just how robotic Shiryu can get. SHiryu moved to the right side of the couch where his own room was located.

Inside the room was a navy blue bed with a similar colored comforter, two lamps stands tan in color below the lamps, and a cabinet brown and glossy in color. On top of the cabinet was a small safe Shiryu must've had designed himself while watching television in his own mind. The combination, again, was just his serial number. He opened the safe seeing it most empty minus a battery pack, a picture UNKCC NYC, and some personal classified info. The classified items were glowing pictures of himself without armor. He made sure to keep these secret himself until further notice. Though he opened his right leg compartment to get his pistol out. He placed the pistol into the safe, and relocked it.

He then moved to his bed, and laid down covering himself with his blanket, and then shutting his optics off. He rubbed the side of his left face into his pillow sighing and groaning out.

Giryia kissed his forehead and close the door of the room, she curled up on the ground and fell asleep with him, giving her twin sister and Kiryu their "Alone time" together. As they all fell asleep and rest, out in the real world, O'Grady was monitoring them while Kiryu was given maintenance on his body. The general then contacts Eli Baline and stream the footage of the VR world to him for research. "You got that Doctor?" He asked.

Eli in the real world took notes smiling at the family unit. "Yes sir I got it alright. I'm not sure if 'cute' is an appropriate expression here, but I'll admit it is kind of." He cleared his throat.

Meanwhile, 100 kilometers off of Monster Island a smaller private island owned and conquered by a single tyrant like kaiju stood in the ocean waves in the afternoon setting sun.

On the island was a massive crystalline castle-like fortress. The coloring ranged from a shade of white, pale green, pale purple, or an odd pale pink. Inside the castle an extremely dark kaiju sat on a white throne chair also made from white crystal. On the back of the back of the chair crystalline spikes shot out from the back of the chair.

The kaiju himself, extremely dark blue on rough skin, two massive while glowing crystal spikes shooting out of his shoulders, white crystal dorsal plates running down his back to a spiked crystal ball tail. Finally on his face above and in between his eyes a glowing yellow crest, or as he called his crown.

This was Xenilla. King of crystals as he referred to himself as, but never satisfied with the title always brooding, and moping about how his brother Heisei Gojira has the title "King of The Monsters" while he seemed to be in his shadow constantly.

He sat alone in the room, and in the entire castle in a meditative thought using his massive psychic power to scan the globe of its kaiju almost like he was spying on them. He chuckled to himself finding a female albino Godzillian somewhere in Central America and by South America while mainly spying on Heisei's son Jr.

Suddenly however a strange presence in the world opened his eyes wide open. He felt something strange coming from Ukraine in Pripyat by the Chernobyl reactor. "Hmm. Now what could this be? A challenger? An allied? Or someone waiting to get crushed under my might?" He said to himself as he levitated over to a window in the castle looking out. He tilted his head confused by the sudden strength chuckling to himself. "Why I haven't felt a presence this strong since 1995… Or some odd event that occurred a mere week ago." His crown vibrated in thought feeling the presence glowing yellow. He grinned, and hummed to himself for the moment. "Now this is peculiar indeed. I must find out what this is…" He levitated out of his castle.

However on Monster Island he wasn't the only one feeling this odd presence. Ogra sat on the beach eating the remainder of the snake Jr had hunted for her having a worried look on her face as she ate. She swallowed a bit of the snake while Jr walked out of the cave looking around. Ogra looked blankly out at the ocean. "Hun do you feel that?..." Jr sat by her right smiling. Though he looked up himself confused as well. "Yeah what is that? I don't like it. Its creeping me out…" Ogra shrugged laying her head on his left shoulder sighing out. She placed her left hand on his chest thinking of what she felt.

In Ukraine, the shattered reactor lay silent, and yet still very much radioactive only being sealed off by a thick layer of concrete that would be useless in a few years anyways. The plan to seal in radiation was a quick thought, and a skip for safety. However, a low growl followed by a deep voiced ominous laugh was heard beneath the reactor. Something was coming. Coming to life to challenge the world.


	5. Chapter 5

Several hours later it was morning time where Xenilla was now. He had levitated all the way to the country of Ukraine passing over massive stretches of land, and previously before that ocean. He headed over China levitating in a similar manner that a Godzillian would swim under water. Though as he grew closer to the signature he was feeling through his psychic powers he got himself out of that position to have his feet dangle towards the ground as he floated in the air.

As he hovered in Ukraine he sensed a drop in temperature natural to the country's climate. Though now he was close to Kiev. He glanced around at the city seeing mostly destroyed and various buildings reduced to rubble. He cringed at the sight. "Insects wouldn't know how how to run a civilization even if the common knowledge was ingrained in their own brains… I await their self destruction patiently." Really though he wasn't patient floating around the abandoned city only seeing a pack of feral dogs eating at the corpses of russian soldiers still bloody from a recent battle.

Xenilla used a flick of his right hand sending a telekinetic wave to knock around the dogs cruising and snapping some of their bones, liquefying their organs sending blood and pasted organs out of their mouths.. "Gah! Disgusting creatures. Why the hell am I here even?..." He asked himself confused and annoyed.

Other signs of battle included destroyed maser tanks set on fire, and crushed. Normally the units had an erect neck leading up to a dish shaped laser compressor, and a square shaped tank tractor unit pulling the tank either grey or silver in color. However, this destroyed unit was a burning black color where the fire burned on it, and crushed in the middle of the trailed maser unit bending upwards. The tank however was nowhere in sight. Other units were torn to pieces scatter randomly, had slashed in their cockpits, or had worse states of destruction.

Xenilla looking at the failed defence effort grinned and chuckled slightly. "It would seem the insects had a massive defence wave against a lesser being. To bad all their efforts were in vain…" He said continuously looking through the city for whatever was sending off the beacon. Xenilla's crown glew a brighter yellow, and even vibrated as he used his psychic powers to find the thing he was looking for.

Xenilla floated around the derelict city some more looking at sights the main city such as the now completely destroyed National Aviation University, some super markets completely destroyed turned into rubble, and wreckage. The city was now completely destroyed with its dirty and destroyed buildings way past the point of any real repair. Though Xenilla wasn't the force of the destruction here today. He merely floated silently over rubble filled streets glancing back and forth with his eyes for any signs of attackers. Whether they be human military forces, or the kaiju themselves.

Xenilla only continued looking at the sights disgusted frowning at all he was looking at. If a building happened to get in his way he simply levitated over it not even bothering to show his power of telekinesis on the city. There was no point anyways since it was devoid of human life. No spectators would even come to see his power. Though as he levitated he made no real noise, or even disturbed the dust on the ground from the rubble. He sighed out bored nearing the reactor.

Though once he grew closer to the center of the city he began to hear an odd gurgling sound. " Hmm. Now what could this possibly be?..." Xenilla asked himself now curious. The gurgling eventually turned into a growling noise, but not one Xenilla was threatened by at all. As he got closer to the center of all of the destruction he saw a hole in the center of the city concealed by rubble from the destroyed buildings around it. Xenilla huffed out seeing this, and levitated closer until coming to a stop just above the concealed hole. Though the low growl could still be heard ominously coming out of the hole echoing slightly.

Xenilla grumbled hearing the growling using his psychic powers to listen into the odd sound. "Who goes there?..." Xenilla asked.

Suddenly, the growling stopped. Xenilla grumbled again tilting his head now. "I know you're there. Come out now, and prepare for your imminent destruction." Xenilla commanded. However, a deep voiced laughing sound was then heard coming from below the hole sounding raspy and yet wet. It was slow and ominous. Xenilla snarled annoyed and angered now. He used his telekinetic powers now to levitate the rubble covering the hole away displacing it in different locations. Some of the rebar in the concrete stood out as he moved it. Some of the concrete crumbled under the spell of his telekinetics, and the rebar bent, and snapped from the power he was applying to them.

However as the rubble moved away from the hole part of the surrounding city caved in creating a plume of grey dust surrounding the area. Xenilla hissed out reacting at the dust frowning as he levitated backwards trying to avoid all contact with the dust. However, some of it made contact with his legs, but even then just barely. He stuck his tongue out looking down at himself barely covered in dust."Disgusting…" He said wiping off his chest and arms using his claws.

However, the laughing got louder, and yet more sinister. Xenilla looked up squinted seeing a dark figure in the dust being silhouetted rising out of the hole slowly. Some rubble and debris, also silhouetted fell off of its body. Xenilla himself growled, but more in annoyance rather in fear and defence. "Show yourself." The figure chuckled once more a final time. "As you wish…"

A flurry of wind created by silhouetted tendrils of some sort cleared the dust instantly while making woosing and whip cracking sound in the air. Xenilla stood the dust this time not caring about getting a little dirty squinting to see what this beast was.

As the dust cleared an odd looking kaiju was seen. It had an angled rounded head with a flat bottom jaw only made uneven with grey colored spikes. Oddly enough though it had one mouth on top of another mouth on one head. The head was a dark grey color. The kaiju stood up on two legs on a dark grey colored body. Short rounded 3 toe claws were its feet with 3 fingered hands on oddly fleshy looking arms. A short white horn stood erect on the forehead, sharp and pointy, and almost scythe like in shape. Oddly however it had four extremely long spiked tipped tendrils on its back with white boney protrusions at the tips of the tendrils, two tiny folded wings not ready for flight at all that lacked any fiber just sticking out like bones almost. Under the arms were short grey dorsal plate like formations looking sharp, and yet oddly Godzillian. Though, this wasn't the only Godzillian thing on this kaiju. On its back ran down Godzillian grey colored dorsal plates that were extremely short leading to a long grey dorsal plate tipped tail. Despite being so short however they were extremely jagged, and sharp looking. Its eyes were a blue color, and even glowed. Finally, its ears were small and bat-like in shape with a grey filling.

Xenilla crossed his arms feeling unthreatened seeing this kaiju, but recognizing its presence as the psychic feeling he was experiencing. "So what is this now? A challenger? An insect? I know for one you seem to be already a lesser form than life than I am." The strange beast huffed out. Though a grin appeared on both of its mouths. "Lesser life form? Hmph… That's a strong phrase coming from such a pompous freak such as yourself." Xenilla then gritted his teeth growling at the offense. "Now who are you to make such a form of judgment towards me? Who are that has any power over me?" Xenilla questioned. The kaiju chuckled using his tongue to lick the lips of both mouths giving Xenilla a predatory glare. "The humans called me Anubis while I was being created." Xenilla then smiled and laughed out loud himself hearing this. "Oh just a creation of the insects then? Well then. Your destruction should be simplistic then. Stand still." The kaiju raised its arms laughing. "Then go for it. I'm right here. Just see what happens."

Xenilla squinted again confused on seeing something allow its own death. Nonetheless he opened his mouth firing a yellow color corona beam at the kaiju. Once they hit the kaiju's arms exploded into chunks flying in random directions and landing on the ground scattered, and smoking. The flesh on the inside of the kaiju was colored purple. Though Xenilla closed his mouth now looking at Anubis whose arms were now stubs up to the shoulders bleeding purple blood, and some gashes on the chest showing rib now. Though the kaiju was still standing up, and yet seemingly in no pain whatsoever. In fact Anubis hadn't even moved from the force of Xenilla's breath. Xenilla squinted confused seeing as well Anubis was grinning. "Are you mad? Your arms have been completely destroyed by my might! How are you not in agony right now?..."

Anubis however laughed increasing his double mouthed grin. "Ohhh I'm not mad at all. In fact I'm doing just fine." Suddenly a gurgling sound coming from Anubis's body was heard. Xenilla squinted again. Suddenly Anubis's wounds began to foam a pink color on his chest at first though it could be easily seen by Xenilla that Anubis's chest flesh was growing back sinew and muscle getting replaced rapidly. Xenilla's eyes widened in shock seeing this.

Anubis wasn't done however. Once the chest healed fully The same pink foam gurgled and splattered on his arms. His bone rapidly grew back into place followed behind by purple flesh of muscle and sinew covering the bone at an extremely fast pace. The bones in his three fingered hands grew back begin held in place by partially transparent cartridge while the purple muscle grew back into place as well as his exposed white claws while all still forming the pink foam. Then the skin formed back into place while the bubbles fell to the ground turning into a pink liquid.

Xenilla seeing the sight shook his head with a shocked expression on his face. "Inconceivable! Not even Ikabrod, or his bastard child can regrow flesh at that rate! Not even-" Before he said he couldn't he stopped himself biting his tongue. Though Anubis cracked the segments of his neck laughing out seeing Xenilla's expression. He waved a finger in the air while Xenilla followed it with his eyes. He glared at Anubis with an intense frown. "What are you?..." Xenilla asked.

Anubis laughed harder seeing Xenilla genuinely confused. Though he licked his lips again on both mouths using his tongues. "Well I'm glad you asked. For a moment it seemed like you were going to try and kill me before I could even explain. Too bad that's no easy task to perform." Anubis boasted. Xenilla's right eye twitched in his glare at Anubis. The tendrils on Anubis's back writhed and moved like worms on his back while Anubis tilted his head with a predatory grin on his face. "As I said before. The humans made me. I'm a test tube baby if you will. Created from the DNA of Godzilla, Godzilla Jr, Desghidorah, Destoroyah, King Ghidorah, and even Baragon." Xenilla huffed out unimpressed. "So you're just a petri dish full of lesser creatures making one dissapointment. Why were you created then?" Xenilla questioned.

Anubis lowered himself down to all 4s in an agile stance beaming at Xenilla, and liking his lips. Anubis's nostrils flared opening and shutting as he smelled the air around him. Or rather Xenilla himself. "Glad you asked. I was created by Doctor ishiro serizawa inside of the Chernobyl reactor facility made for one simple task. To kill Godzilla." Anubis said in a challenging manner.

Xenilla huffed again. "That's it? All that hard metal processing and physical labor just so the insects could kill Ikabrod? Pffft… I could have done that…" Xenilla said. Anubis though wagged his tipped tail around liking his lips continously. "But they didn't say I couldn't also kill everything else on Earth. In fact. I might just start off with you my dark blue friend!" Anubis after he said this jumped up looking to pounce onto Xenilla's chest with claws pointed outwards.

However before he could even reach Xenilla, Xenilla formed a white wall of glowing crystals in front of him out of thin air it seemed. Anubis crashed into the crystal barrier, but was not done propelling forwards. In Fact the barrier barely slowed down his advance towards Xenilla. His claws dug into Xenilla's flesh getting him to bleed dark red fluid and shout out in pain "BLASTED THAT HURT LIKE A HOT NAIL!" Xenilla fell to his back where his dorsal plates folded on impact with the ground. The air was knocked out of Xenilla's lungs exiting his mouth as his chest felt the stinging from Anubis's claws.

Xenilla was surprisingly dazed while Anubis stood ontop of him on all 4s. Anubis then bent his head and neck down to Xenilla's own neck biting the crystalline kaiju with his upper mouth. Xenilla's neck poured with dark red blood flowing down to the back of his neck as he layed down, but he refused to yell in pain. That was until Anubis's four tendrils extended themselves and stabbed themselves into Xenilla's body. One pierced Xenilla's right shoulder blade spraying Xenilla's blood outwards, and onto the pavement. Other tendrils flew out and stabbed Xenilla in the side of his chest on his left, right, and finally his right thigh causing Xenilla to surprisingly yelp out in pain.

The tendrils then had bulbous lumps move backwards out from Xenilla's body and to Anubis's body. Anubis vampiric was consuming Xenilla's blood to gain energy. Xenilla though roared out using his right hand to punch Anubis in the chest sending him flying off still dripping Xenilla's blood from the tips of his tendrils and claws. He landed on his his four feet almost cat like roaring back at Xenilla. "Is that the best you got? It's going to take a lot more than that to put me down!" Anubis taunted while standing up to his hind legs standing upright. "Enough of your fruitless taunts lesser creature. Prepare to die!" Xenilla yelled out.

Xenilla then formed crystal spears in the air then pointing his arm forwards channeling his crystalline energy into the spears causing the spears the fly forwards hitting and stabbing Anubis while exploding and shattering into shards sticking out of Anubis glimmering in the light. Purple blood streamed down Anubis's body from the crystals. Anubis growled feeling the pain, but huffed and bounded on all 4s away from the area while Xenilla's Coron Beam arched into the air flailing around in random directions and even hitting the concrete of the city making sparks and sending debris and dust fly upwards before it Anubis's left side spraying his blood out.

Xenilla was about to give chase before Anubis bounded away smashing through buildings sending chunks of debris outwards throwing them randomly outwards at the city as he moved making plumes of grey ash before finally exiting the city.

Xenilla grumbled and looked at his own wounds unimpressed by the odd kaiju. He floated down to the pavement below resting on his feet. The wounds on him leaked slowly red fluids, but his own hyper regenerative powers kicked in healing the damages to himself. However, it was at a much slower pace than that of what Anubis could do. He sighed to himself looking at his wounds rather than the city around him. "It appears I now have myself a new prominent adversary to combat against… Very well Anubis. You want conflict I shall give you conflict… vile beast…" Xenilla grumbled to himself.

…..

Meanwhile in the GDI mainframe Shiryu was tucked comfortably under a navy blue comforter in a queen sized mattress in the virtual world while Giryia slept to his right. Though Shiryu had an odd habit of snoring loudly as he faced away from Giryia. His optics were also off, and his chest raised and lowered underneath the comforter. He seemed in some kind of peace.

Meanwhile in the living room area Kiryu slept on his back with his metallic silver arms wrapped around Girain while the two slept chest to chest, with Girain on top, and tails wrapped around each other. Though the couch barely supported Kiryu's back. He also had no pillow to support his neck, or even a blanket or comforter for the both of them. Though Kiryu's mouth hung open, and he made his own robotic and mechanical snore.

Their slumber wouldn't last long however, as Kiryu was about to make another snore, a red alert was sounded both in the base and on the mainframe. The home they were in were filled with a red light dancing on and off the walls, the klaxon awoke first Girain then Giryia from their sleep. "It's a rampage again. We need to move now!" Girain said, shaking Kiryu to wake up and join her while Giryia stormed out of the bedroom. "Looks like we're going to Ukraine. Some weird thing just busted out of confinement and is now running amok." She said snarkily as she teleported her consciousness back to her body in the real world.

Kiryu himself snorted out looking around shifting his silver metal head around the living room area confused. "W-What?" He said confused. He shook his head out before as well waking up in his real world body. In the real world his optics lit up the yellow/amber color they were.

Shiryu though in the vr world lit his eyes up the blue/cyan color they were before his vr body dissipated into green digitized squares coming back into the real world. In the real world his optics flickered on and off before lighting up completely. He looked right then left around the hangar before using his voice. "What is the current situation now?"

General O'Grady at that point picked up the emergency P.A system, his voice would then be transmitted through PA speakers in the hangar to brief the mecha units quickly and effectively. "We have an B2 situation in Kiev, Ukraine. An unidentified Kaiju has been sighted rampaging the capital city, all MFS units are to respond to the crisis. Rex, you're staying here until told otherwise. Over and out." The general put the boom mic back to its holster then he went back into the war room while the MFS mechas were being given their weapons and their ammo counts loaded to maximum.

"Don't worry Rex, you can still watch the action as it unfolds. Let's just hope we get back home in one piece." Girain said, at first sounding uplifting and kind hearted, but then turned to concerning and sombre in the last bit. She gave Rex's head a few strokes from her palm before moving out to the elevator.

"See you around Rex." Said Giryia as she retracts her palm launch electro whip before following Girain to the elevator.

Shiryu nodded to the both of them sighing a bit. Kiryu though squinted confused as his battle pack was loaded onto him. The wrist mounted dual rail guns this time black and silver in color with a circular shape in the center of the weapons, and two massive rectangular prism shaped rocket packs on his shoulders matching the color of the ones on his wrists. He kept glancing back at Shiryu confused. "He isn't coming with us?" Shiryu though looked back at Kiryu expressionless. "Negative. Orders are to stay here under quarantine until said quarantine is lifted." Shiryu said emotionless as well. Kiryu though squinted standing in the middle of the two feminine units.

Sullivan Palmer stood on the hangar balcony looking over Shiryu. "Nope. He's to stay here until further notice. It's too dangerous for him right now." He said. Standing next to him however was Scot Osborn wearing the olive green fatigues again, and an Atlanta Hawks ballcap red and white in color. He frowned over at Sullivan. "That's not the best idea Sullivan. He's advanced enough to fight, and he'll offer the other 3 a good strong hand out there. Think of all the good he can do." Scot said.

However Sullivan shook his head. "Yeah and think of all the lives that can be lost if Orion's Sword get's a hold of him again. Nuclear Godzillian mech walker he is. Capable of using his breath and a nuclear weapon on the left shoulder." Sullivan reminded. Though the reminder wasn't necessary. Scot sighed remembering what had transpired a week ago whoever was involved with Shiryu's creation sold the world.

However, as the elevator lifted the 3 mechs another man, fairly slim in build, and wearing a grey overcoat with grey slacks. The man was Japanese though he wore thick glasses in front of his face. As well he had a short slowly greying beard and a shiny bald spot on the back of his head with short black hair. A white tag on his left overcoat pocket said "Monarch official: Ishiro Serizawa". He didn't have anything in his hands, but he looked at Shiryu with an extremely curious expression. Eli though noticed him staring at Shiryu as well as him being outclassed as the nerdiest man there. Well almost.

Inside the war room, O'Grady set in his commanding officer chair and start up a video surveillance system and communication feed between all available GDI units including the MFS units in the operation. On the screen, there were three smaller windows with video feeds and status monitor of each Mecha units for Kiryu, Girain and Giryia. Out on the runway, their Herons locked the cables into their magnetic sockets on their necks and tails. Once the Herons has secured their mecha units in place, the squadron lifted off, flying out of MI towards Kiev Ukraine as GDI troops and equipment were being shuttled into the country via heavy cargo lifters.

Kiryu while being lifted off seemed frown and grumble to himself. "What do you mean a quarantine? What the hell did the new guy do that was so bad?" He asked the other two. Back at the base however, Shiryu walked to the elevator himself, and was lifted to the surface to practice his firing, and sharpen his skills. Serizawa moved through hallways, and exits making his way to the surface on the observatory. However, also there was Scot Osborn frowning and watching with Sullivan Palmer. Scot looked back at Sullivan Palmer angry. "So what we're just going to have him fire at the targeting range?" He said as Shiryu stomped on the GDI land making his way towards the firing range. Sullivan grumbled. "Well we might as well give him something to do.,,, You wouldn't want him just staying in the hangar to rust would you?" Sullivan questioned. Serizawa only squinted looking at Shiryu as he fired at concrete targets with his pistol. "So that's the Rex Unit…" He said quietly.

General O'Grady sat in his war room, sighing as he watch with boredom Rex being put to simple target practice, practice or not, without live combat experience, Rex would slowly rust away and became less prepared for combat. He casually minimize Rex's training footage and focus on the operation in Ukraine as the Mecha units were approaching the outskirt of Kiev. "Hack, what's the ETA on their arrival?" The general asked his aide.

"ETA to arrival, 45 minutes sir. We might not be able to get there in time." Said the African American as his fingers danced on the keyboard at the speed of light.

"Well it doesn't matter anyway, we need to ID its containment and what was it bred for." O'Grady replied in his usual gruff voice, his tone was cold and deadpan with no traces of urgency in it.

Meanwhile in Kiev still Xenilla floated around sensing Anubis's presence around the general area still. Xenilla's yellow crown glew and vibrated. He shifted his eyes around feeling the psycho kaiju. "I can feel your presence lesser creature Anubis. Show yourself and cease these petty game you play with me." Xenilla commanded. "Ask and you shall recieve." said the low booming voice. Anubis jumped out of a massive pile of former building rubble, like a cat, throwing debris into the air. Anubis's bottom mouth locked onto Xenilla's neck on his right side while the claws on his upper arms and legs dug into Xenilla's right side gushing blood out of him. Xenilla roared out while Anubis furiously stabbed his tendrils into the crystalline in and out around his body spray, and flicking blood away from Xenilla's body.

Xenilla though raised his right hand lifting Anubis with the power of his telekinetic powers throwing him away into already destroyed building rubble making him slide away. Anubis though got up, and jumped to Xenilla again hoping to land his claws into the crystalline's chest, but Xenilla swung his fist to his left hitting Anubis in the right side of his face. Xenilla then formed crystal spike s around himself then raising them out of the ground to levitate while throwing them at Anubis like rockets. "Just stand the hell still and accept your fate!" Xenilla shouted.

Though Anubis was not making himself an easy target as he rolled his body while the crystal rockets hit the ground exploding into spikes and shards. Anubis then planted his hands into the ground and doing a front flip while Xenilla tried to hit him using the crystal rockets. Xenilla grumbled to himself while the GDI's transport drew closer to the fight.

As the battle between the crystalline and his abominable foe continues on and on, the Heron transports have arrived on the outskirt of Kiev, where they dropped down Kiryu, Girain and Giryia with their weapons at the ready, Girain herself was able to catch a glimpse of the strange Kaiju fighting ferociously against Xenilla with her optics zoomed in to collect video footages, of the battle to HQ. "Sir are you seeing this?" She asked on the comms.

"Jesus Christ, what the hell is that thing?" O'Grady morbidly hung his jaw open as he watch the sight of Anubis throwing huddles of ruins at Xenilla before lunging at him like a lance.

Kiryu himself growled a bit seeing Anubis. Though it got Anubis's attention. He stood up on his hind legs looking down at himself. "Fuck me… Not strong enough yet…" Anubis then looked up at Xenilla who was gripping a crystal spear in his right hand aimed for where he thought Anubis's heart was. Anubis however roared out, and bounded away back to western Europe. He was way too quick for Xenilla to catch up to however, or even the GDI mechs. Infact Kiryu took a speedometer of Anubis running away finding the thing ran at an incredible 80 MPH.

Xenilla though battered in wound lower his feet to the ground. "Cowardice creature…" he sighed to himself. Kiryu though frowned seeing Xenilla. He wasn't exactly at well standing with the kaiju family on the island. Xenilla however looked at the mechas rolling his eyes staying in one place and dusting himself off. "Oh goodie. Visitors… Come to challenge me as well to mortal combat only to see me victorious?..." He boasted.

"Is he really that deluded?" Giryia grumbled sarcastically as the mecha units approach the scene of the fighting.

"He probably is, trying to compensate for his ass being chewed up by whatever that thing was." Said Girain as she came first, as the point woman of the team and Giryia on overwatch, covering Kiryu and his albino girlfriend as they approach Xenilla. "So you must be Xenilla heh?" She asked calmly.

Xenilla though turned his attention to Girain hearing her voice. "A female?..." He approached her tilting his head to her vibrating his crown while is glew. The look was odd, and an uncomfortable one at that as he looked her up and down repeatedly getting a good look at her "features." \

Kiryu though stood there nervously as Xenilla looked at Girain like this. "Hmmm…." Was all Kiryu could say not knowing what to do here.

Girain noticed Xenilla's gaze towards her and how his crowd vibrating, she then looked back at his face, slightly creeped out by the way he looks at her. Her head jerked back a little before asking. "What are you doing?" She asked nervously.

Xenilla of course made no reply only making a "hmmm…" sound as he inspected her thinking to himself how her being a female could assist him. He then lifted his right hand groping her thigh checking her body for the right "assets". Kiryu if he could gulp would as he looked at this confused. Xenilla moved his right hand up and down Girain's thigh rubbing and massaging her.

Upon feeling the crystalline's touch on her thigh, she flinched and made a mechanical gulped as her body jerked in reaction with her head looking down at his hand awkwardly, she knew what he was intending but her mind was skeptical as to HOW he would achieve his intention. "You do realize that it won't work right?" She asked again, not raising an objection to his invasive and pervasive behavior.

Xenilla sighed however still rubbing her thigh. He made an X-ray vision of her body seeing she had synthetic organs, and bone from when she was still a flesh based creature, but she still didn't satisfy his desires. "If only you were alive…" He said disappointed. Kiryu stood completely still while Xenilla continued rubbing her thigh. Xenilla then rubbed the right side of Girain's face using the back of his right hand on her cheek.

Girain neither made a pur nor growl in disgust, instead she was blank in his behavior while her sapphire blue HUD continues to monitor his energy output as his hand made contact with her body's sensors. Charts rose and fell just as fast as Xenilla's limb movement. She simple swat his hand off with her right hand before clearing her throat. "We got important business here, we saw that thing chewed you up and spit you out, so what was that thing and where did it come from?" She retorted, keeping his wrist in her tight grip, ready to break it at an instance.

Xenilla hissed out in slight pain as she grabbed his wrist. He huffed out and smirked at her however. "Further testing required.~" He then glared over at Giryia while the whole time Kiryu stood frozen in place nervously. He even winked at Giryia as well.

Giryia huffed at him from afar, she paid no attention to his flirting and remain cold as metal as she observe the trio making their conversation.

"Like I said Xerxes the walking jewelry store, what was that thing and where did it come from?" Girain asked again, keeping his wrist gripped tightly in her metal right hand, ready to crush it and force the answers out of his tongue.

Xenilla huffed out frowning at Girain. "Your insults do no harm to me female. As for where it originated it only have the slightest clue as it stated it came from the insects place of energy is formulated. The same kind of energy Ikabrod and his bastard child feed off of the savages…" He then chopped at Girain's own wrist to force her to let go of him. "Get your damn dirty hands off of me woman…" He grumbled.

Girain huffed at him and was unphased by his action, she simply gather her temperament and turned to Kiryu. "Sounds like we're heading to Pripyat." She whispered before turning back to Xenilla. "Then we'll take a look there, seeing as how you're out of useful information to us anyway." She said, her HUD had some words popped up that said "Transport enroute". Their Herons arrived to pick up Girain and Kiryu while Giryia remained to protect Kiev and keep an eye on Xenilla.

Xenilla himself huffed out while he watched Girain and Kiryu fly off. Kiryu looked over at Girain unsure what to say however. "U-uh-uhhh that was odd? Yeah? I don't think I liked the way he was looking at you, or touching you…" He said nervously. Xenilla though levitated in the air slightly as he rubbed off the dust and supposed filth he thought Girain was carrying.

Giryia huffed at Xenilla, despising his obesity and his arrogant attitude to her twin sister. As he flew away, Giryia would follow him, trying to observe how he heals himself and rest after being brutally thrashed by Anubis. She fired up her boosters and flew along with him, keeping her distance and observing his body and taking notes of his crystalline features.

Xenilla however seemed to be levitating towards to a coal mine in Donetsk Oblast sensing the presence similar to his own crystals. The mine itself was named the Kalinin Coal Mine. None of this mattered to Xenilla however as he knew once he would get there the area would be transformed to his liking. However, he knew full well Giryia was following him as he was dead silent as he floated away from the area. However, Giryia's rocket pack made a very distinct rocket sound as she followed him. Not only that though he felt her presence through his psychic powers feeling her brainwaves. "Hmm. It appears the violet one has a neural cortex of sorts. What a shame she doesn't use it properly…" he said to himself.

Giryia landed on the ground, making a loud thudding sound as her metal feet make contact with the steppes around the mine, "Never mind stealth, I'm too loud and too big anyway." She sighed to herself disappointingly as she began to approach the mine where Xenilla is about to land. Perching on an overwatch position, she observe as Xenilla himself began to approach the entry of the mine. She soon began to make her approach to the mine along with him.

Xenilla as he floated inside the mines stood as far away from the sides making sure not to get any caol on his body, and to be as clean as possible. Though as he moved he raised the palm of his right hand upwards at the mine's ceiling, and squeezed his hand using his powers to transform coal into diamond pressuring the material to accelerate into massive spiked diamonds. "I just know the insects will fight for this material…" He said as he floated. As he moved through the mines the coal turned into glowing white diamond spikes. He also used his telekinesis to expand the size of the mine to float through with ease. However, a piece of coal fell onto the right side of his chest causing him to hiss out in disgust. "Blasted…" He sighed shaking his head, and then wiped the dirt off of himself. He continued floating through the mine fully aware of Giryia's spying.

Giryia herself was now exploring the glacier enclave, looking around and gather the endless amount of data from the mine and its energy output. Her dorsal plates apparently can sense the energy sparks of the crystal enclave and channel it into her body. But she has yet to learn how to properly control it, and she ignore it for now.

Xenilla then reached a massive open cavern. He floated to the center of it landing on smooth diamond that used to be coal. His feet gently touched the ground. He smiled smugly looking at the coal around the mine. "I think I might just make this my home away from home." He then lifted his left hand raising his left index waving it in the air like a maestro conducting an orchestra. Except his orchestra caused a massive shift in elemental properties forming mere black coal into shimmering white diamond. As his finger moved back and forth through the air the diamonds around him grew larger.

The ear tingling sound of diamonds being formed caught Giryia's attention as she came closer to the source of it all, her audio sensors show the way straight to Xenilla as he was conducting the construction of his home away from home, she crouched down just outside of the room waiting for him to be done with the building process as the diamonds formed various furniture that resemble a throne room for him.

He even made a glowing white throne chair identical in shape to the one he had made in his own home on his private island. He sat down sighing satisfied. He formed a crystal wine glass in his left hand full of red liquid. He took a sip before spinning the glass causing the liquid in the glass to swirl clockwise slightly. He the grinned seeing Giryia, or rather looking straight at the area she was hiding in. "Ahhh. Welcome to my humble abode violet mechanized female.~" he said smug as ever before taking another sip from the glass.

Giryia made a slight groan in frustration as she stood up and walked out of her hiding spot and strode casually into the room with Xenilla, the purple cyborg doesn't seem to be interested in fighting him so much as studying him. "Yeah, yeah I know you can detect from a mile away. So what? At least I can keep an eye on you." She said casually as she walked in and took a look at the throne room he has constructed.

Xenilla huffed out at her remarks. He looked at the wine glass now only half empty or half full. He sighed out looking back at Giryia. "So. That' your purpose? Only to observe my greatness? Flattering I must say for the insects to send you to admire me, but simply put I don't desire their respect, or worship. Well not at this moment at least…." He said grinning. He stood up though the exit behind Giryia suddenly closed.

Giryia sighed at the sight of the exit closed, she knew it was going to happen but she wasn't frighten, instead she simply continues her documentation of the enclave while making sarcastic remarks. "Help. Trapped. Prisoner. There I said it." She said.

Xenilla chuckled at her sarcastic nature. "You're an amusing one. And don't bother contacting the outside for assistance…" He levitated over to her grabbing her chin, and rubbing her right thigh while beaming into her optics with a predatory glare.

Giryia huffed and batted his arm off of her chin and tail swiped his hand on her thigh before making a roundhouse kick into his own chin. "You're going to do better than that. And FYI, I got nothing for you to be amused of." She growled lightly at him.

Xenilla hissed out from the pain he received. Though he looked back at her and grinned. "Well look at you being feisty~" He said smugly. "However, this disrespect and insolence will not be tolerated by me…" He then extend his right palm towards Giryia sending a massive wave of telekinetic energy at her pushing her back towards a wall of diamond where he held her in place.

Upon impact, her dorsal plate shattered a section of the diamond wall and she let out a grunt as the air escaped her lung. Her head jerked back a bit as her arms and legs even tail felt like they were pinned to the wall. She then fired her her oral AZC at Xenilla's face and fired her rockets and missiles to break his focus.

Xenilla floated in the same place absolutely still using his telekinesis to cause the rockets to explode by pressuring their explosive materials only making plooms of orange fire in the air before smoke floated upwards. As for the AZC he stopped the frozen beam from hitting him by forming a force field in the air where the AZC beam collided doing nothing to Xenilla. Xenilla grumbled using his telekinesis to remove the rocket packs from Giryia, and forming crystal shackles around her wrist and ankles to hold her into place. "Now are you going to be a good female and behave while I think about what I could use you for, or are you going to continue to resist me?" he asked frowning.

She remained in a state of dull surprise, slightly annoyed by his one sided skirmish with her. "Why don't we just skip the evil plotting and just get to the social chase? What do you want from me anyway? I got less than nothing when compared to the Sahara Desert." She sighed and grumbled, remaining defiant towards him.

Xenilla floated up to her, grabbing her chin beaming into her optics with a predatory grin. He even licked the side of her face showing his power over Giryia. "Oh. What do I plan to do with you? Well. Seeing as i've made a new adversary today i'm going to make an offer your owners can't refuse… And perhaps other items I could use you for. Afterall with my incredible powers the possibilities are endless…." He then rubbed at the inside of her right thigh.

She grunted and gasped, nearly letting out a yelp as she felt his hand moving into her right thigh, but Giryia wasn't going to give up and ask for help like a damsel in distress. "Oh I get it. You want an heir to your fancy crystal empire and need some tools to get the job done. So what else did I leave out of your laundry To-do list?" She asked again, remaining sarcastic as ever as her tail rubbed Xenilla's right thigh in return. "And by the way, thanks for the lick." She added.

Xenilla yawned bored by her insults. He then formed a crystal muzzle on her snout to keep her quiet. "Well you are most certainly correct about one thing, surprisingly seeing your lack of intelligence unlike mine. But, I will not subject myself to such a degrading, disgusting, and animalistic action as intercourse…. In fact I highly doubt your slender frame can take that abuse from me.~" He winked at her once grinning.

Giryia smirked and winked back at him, making a chuckle before moving to slip the the muzzle off of her snout. However, whatever she can say was muffled. "If you wish for an heir and equipment for the job, you could have just asked. Seeing as how you won't do anything carnal, I might let you off but on one condition…" She paused for a minute trying to get him to listen to her.

Xenilla's ears perked up with interest. "Oh and what could this condition be?..." He asked genuinely curious.

She then replied casually, "Simple, my boss is willing to give you what you want. In exchange, he expects you to treat me well. I won't resist and fight but I must still have my right to move about at least in your enclave or palace should you move back to your home. Then he'll be on negotiation table. Got that?" She winked her LED optic at him and smirked teasingly.

Xenilla scratched his chin raising a brow in thought. He then shrugged. "You've peaked my interests. Very well. I can guarantee your safety." He then removed the shackles, but he crushed her Railguns as a measure to ensure she wouldn't fight back. "But your insect overlord must give into my demands, or be crushed beneath me… Why you let yourself be so easily controlled by such a lowly life form is beyond me. However, they will obey me…. Or suffer consequences far beyond their mental capabilities…" He said floating back to his throne chair to sit.

Giryia detached her crushed railguns, sighing at their destruction as her daggers were also destroyed in them as well. She would then placed them alongside her missile packs before walking towards Xenilla with her medical kit ready. "Just mind how you keep your own words first and we'll keep ours. Now let me see those wounds of yours." She then bend down on her knee and examine the wounds inflicted upon him by Anubis. She gently applied painkillers and disinfectant to the cuts and bleeding area before stitching them together then put on salves to heal his body.

Xenilla grumbled letting Giryia fix his wounds though not enjoying it. He grinned however looking down at her seeing her get to her knees. "Good… I see the obedience lessons are already taking effect my new maid. However, keep quite. I must meditate…" He then brought both hands together connecting the tips of his middle fingers, and index fingers placing them in front of his lips as he frowned intently in concentration. He peered in Anubis's vision seeing the kaiju already invaded Krakow, Poland destroying buildings, and devouring anyone who tried to flee from it.

Xenilla squinted seeing the kaiju's perspective with clairvoyance already knowing their paths would cross again in the fullness of time. All he did was sit there thinking for demands while his new maid served him.


	6. Chapter 6

The suddenly and newly emerged kaiju Anubis was walking on 4 feet in the Polish city moving two red colored mouths up and down chewing on human bones. He licked both of his mouths lips enjoying his meal. "Mmm mmm… This is satisfying, but it's not what I'm after… Now where would I be if I were Godzilla? Where is that little pig hiding? Soon he shall be no more…." He said stomping and crashing into Schindler's Enamelware Factory toppling over the structure basically imploding it and sending dust and smoke into the air while the body count of the city increased with each step he made.

On the ground and in the air, Polish army were fighting ferociously, they muster their Leopard 2 MBTs to fight back on the ground, in the air, the Polish Air Force's F-16 were seen bombarding Anubis's back with their heavy ordnance but to no avail. The armor divisions were obviously in need of additional supports from artillery and more troops, soon rain of shells pour down on Anubis's face with their vintage Warsaw Pact era T-72 Wilk MBTs rolling onto the field of battle, shooting at Anubis's impervious hide.

Anubis only laughed with each strike to his body insane as ever almost enjoying the slight pain to his body. "Gee that tickles guys. Keep doing that. Whatever that is. It won't work anyways. I'm instructable to your futile defences…" He said getting up on his hind legs stomping on the T-72s like he was a kid playing with an army soldier set. He even kicked some away form his body and he kicked through more buildings like this was his playground. His play ground at the expense of human lives being crushed by debris. "Now lets see. Hmph. I'm without any powers of my own. These birds will live to see another day… Blasted! Where is this Godzilla?" He said now annoyed. Though his actions were all recorded by an airborne news helo white in color. The helo recorded the terror and destruction Anubis caused to Krakow as he made his way to Germany heading west. The footage was aired on international tv.

At the GDI base Serizawa and numerous GDI soldiers were watching the footage in the war room. Eli frowned seeing the footage. "Shiryu could stop that thing!" He huffed out anxious over Shiryu's now in place quarantine to the island. "Think of all the good Shiryu could do for the world…" He said sadly watching the footage. Though Serizawa's eyes widened watching the footage. His mouth even hung open seeing Anubis. However, not for the kaiju's power, the destruction it caused, or even the military's useless defence against him. But for how familiar the kaiju looked.

Serizawa suddenly got up from where he was sitting in the war room, and exited to a different location. His own private quarters being allowed in the base to promote ways to negotiate, and study the kaiju on the island.

In his private quarters he called a private number only he knew. He sat at a desk with a massive computer tower the size of a refrigerator with a clear window looking into black electricals and components showing a massive storage. His computer screen though took up most of the wall as well as having two smaller monitors in front of the larger one showing a world map on the left one, and the Google front page on the right one. The large screen showed a massive list of kaiju with quick bios, history, and other information looking at Anguirus's page for some reason.

However, Serizawa was sweating profusely as his face was illuminated by the computer screens while the sweat on his face glistened from the dim light of the screen. He looked on his phone now looking for a contact of his before what he knew was the inevitable to happen to him. He found the contact "Warrick Roswell" before selecting and calling the man.

Meanwhile in a town called Perfection in Nevada a pale blonde haired man in his mid 50s was sitting in his private and secluded underground bunker watching the news seeing the destruction unfold in Krakow. He sat down in a white reinforced concrete living room nervous as hell watching the Tv. His phone however began to ring. Not a smartphone, but a large office phone grey in color. He shook nervous, but sighed out relieved it wasn't Saradia calling him, but an associate Serizawa.

He picked up the phone answering sounding stressed "Serizawa have you seen the news? How did we not pick up on that thing? Where was it hibernating, and for god's sake how long? I need you to send out men to pick up samples of its DNA so we can figure out what it is. Pronto!"

However, Serizawa sighed on the phone where he was far away. "There's no need to get a sample. I already know what that thing is…" He said sounding disappointed. Warrick however squinted before he got a notification on his computer screen making a "ching" sound. He walked over seeing a file Serizawa had sent him. When Warrick opened the file though he grit his teeth angry. As he read the information on the file he saw the kaiju was called Anubis. It was created as a means to kill Heisei in the 90s, and that the Chernobyl reactor was a staged event so a lab below the supposed reactor could be made where a kaiju could be bred. What's worse his face began to turn red that the head researcher of the project was Serizawa himself acting as a biologist.

Warrick then yelled into the phone "SERIZAWA! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO THE KAIJU? WE'RE SUPPOSED TO STUDY THE CREATURES, NOT FUCKING ABUSE THEIR GREATNESS! WE WERE NEVER TO TOY WITH THE POWERS OF GOD!" He sat back down in the chair by the Tv now looking at the creature in a different light now knowing full well who made it, and who is responsible for it. Serizawa though actually had the guts to continue talking " it won't be long until I am apprehended for this… I am now holding you in charge of Monarch while associates of mine negotiate for my release." He said calmly. However, Warrick was in no mood for calm discussion "Serizawa, I can't lead Monarch right now currently… The UN refused to give me protection after Saradia went and controlled Ray. I'm off grid right now hiding! I can't fucking lead anything or else Saradia are going to come to me for more information. WE ALREADY HAVE TO DEAL WITH RAY BEING CONTROLLED BY SARADIA WHILE ORION'S FUCKING SWORD ARE IN THE SHADOWS PLOTTING THEIR OWN RETURN! And now you tell me there is this thing now? What is this? A coming of the Goddamn apocalypse?" Warrick yelled out angrily. Serizawa though hung up ending the conversation right then and there ending the conversation between both men abruptly. Though they both now knew Monarch was in jeopardy for both of their past mistakes.

However now in Ukraine MFS Units Kiryu and Girain were heading to the reactor 4 area in Chernobyl where the supposed reactor explosion happened. Kiryu though felt extremely awkward now after seeing Xenilla act as a pervert towards Girain. He made a mechanical gulp not knowing what to say to her knowing he really didn't help in the short event.

"I know what you're thinking Kiryu but really, don't worry about it, I'm not a doll for him to just mess around with." She assured him confidently as they traverse the outskirt of Pripyat, coming ever closer to the city. Girain looked around the landscapes and her eyes surveyed an area full of copious amount of nuclear radiation. From the the pockets of dense radiation to the Death Forest, the area is a place in reminiscent to hell itself, or rather, life after humans.

Kiryu sighed out. "Well sorry anyways…" He said less nervous. Though as he looked around the derelict city he saw just how bad the state of decay was now. Trees grey in color with no leaves, rabid dogs running randomly from the mechas thunderous footsteps. The buildings themselves now covered in vines, and lined with mold. Inside the buildings they were either being consumed by plantlife invading the rooms in each building festering on the floors. The streets weren't much of a better sight either as soviet era cars now looked worn down completely from the elements rusted and burnt orange in color. The two MFS units as they walked looked pristine compared to what was around them. Though for being such massive beings they walked carefully making sure not to destroy the buildings around them anymore than they already were as they approached reactor 4.

.

"There it is, and wow...that really looks like something out of a nightmare." She said. Girain stood by the courtyard in front of the Cultural Center near the Hotel that once housed the Soviet Nuclear Disaster Command, her albino color armor glistened under the intense Ukrainian sun as her optics panned out towards the coffin of the reactor that has now been torn out. Her HUD shows geiger counter, direction, distances and other information regarding the area of Reactor 4. She would then forward the information to Kiryu's HUD for him to know the minimum safety distance.

Kiryu himself felt some of the radiation pelting his bones still being a Godzillian. Just one with synthetic flesh, and bone. He stayed back far enough where he would operate normally, but examined the inside of the reactor. Around the sarcophagus of the derelict reactor now were shredded bit of thick sheet metal from the New Safe Confinement structure built in 2016. Kiryu though scanned in the reactor looking for information that might help the GDI. He looked over at Girain. "Is there anything that will be of use to us? Anything at all?"

"Searching now, cross referencing with known database and found something here. It looks like in the Post Soviet years, the Ukrainian government was trying to assess the reactor's radiation density and prospect of rehabilitation of course all failed. There's also signs of someone has been using the reactor for some other...purposes." She zoomed in at the sight of the structure below the nuclear reactor, in the underground subterranean area, there were signs of an additional structures not seen on the original blueprint of the plant's construction. She then forwarded the information to Kiryu's HUD once again and directed his attention towards the gaping hole on the ground.

Kiryu though looking into the hole saw a large, but mostly worn away flag. "Hey. What's that?" He asked curious. The flag had an odd logo on it. An upside down triangle with 3 eyes on its left and 4 on the right. He squinted looking at it confused, and yet creeped out. "That doesn't look good… Some kind of cover up or something?..." He asked again.

She nodded and took some photos of the flag with her optics, keeping notes of its design and try to cross reference it with official records. "Strange, I can't find anything even remotely similar to this thing. Whoever owns this, must have had a bad day with their pet project." She muse.

Kiryu nodded as well. He looked into the whole seeing smashed and crushed lab equipment, and papers around a lab like environment. He sighed looking into the hole. "Well is there anything you can find on who made this thing? Like someone in charge. If we can find whoever made it they could be interrogated to give us info." He shrugged. He did find one thing though. Old floppy disks and partially intact computer towers. He sent the feed of these to Girain.

"Thanks hun, hopefully there is still something left in those OS." She said, her mind race to work diving deep into the computer towers and remotely recover and repair the damaged data inside each of them, compiling into lists and documents until she stumbled across something. "Kiryu, you're not going to believe this...the man in charge here is...one Dr. Serizawa, not the one from 54 but it's his son." She said in a stunned tone as she hastily share the Intel to Kiryu. Over their heads were GDI VTOLs transports, dropping off a nuclear search team and support units.

Kiryu himself growled hearing the name. A bit of a family feud between the Gojira family and the Serizawa family. Human versus kaiju. He retained his calm demeanor not letting revenge get the best of him for the life he lost and the son he barely ever knew personally. He still barely knew Heisei, and the two have made no amends yet. He barely knew Jr either, but just thinking about this his optics turned a deep blue color knowing he had a life taken away from him for being a kaiju. Though on the ground the ground team found what Anubis really was. A hybrid kaiju made from DNA of Destroyah, Jr, Heisei, Ghidorah, Baragon, and others. Though something else was shown. The 1986 reactor event was contained, but it seemed like a set up so the reactor could be turned into a lab for making BOWs (bio organic weapons). It seemed the lab though was abandoned in 1996 after unknown events.

"Well I'll be goddamned, the sonuva bitch Serizawa helped make this fruitcake of a monster and he didn't even bother giving us the memo." Grumbled O'Grady as his troops quickly handcuffed Serizawa and escort him to an interrogation room.

Serizawa offered no resistance, but held a blank face as he was led to a silver colored room. Following the troops was Scot Osborn and Sullivan Palmer. "I would say I am disgusted by your actions Serizawa, but the UNKCC are going through an issue for abusing the powers of creation to make a weapon, but at least we know how to control Rex…" Scot said disappointed. Sullivan though looked at Serizawa huffing out. "Well at least Rex is on our side again, but we can't get him to fight your Anubis." Sullivan stated.

"Kiryu, Girain, we have Anubis rolling towards Germany. Both of you are to intercept over." O'Grady ordered stoically to the two Mecha units, he doesn't sound condescending or commanding in a dictatorial way, but more like a charismatic, soft spoken Green Beret who knows what he's doing.

"Affirmative sir, we'll get on to it. But sir any words on my sister? I haven't heard from her for hours." The albino Cyborg asked worriedly, this earned a sighed from Overlord who rubbed his temple.

"Last I've heard from her, she was moving into observe Xenilla's enclave and we lost her signal ever since but her vital signs are still good." He looked back Giryia's vital signs with all monitors showing her to be nominally well, even her power supply seems to display a 100% even though it has been 3 hours since deployment.

Kiryu though turned his optics back to their original yellow colored thinking on Xenilla. "That doesn't sound good at all…. I thought him and my son were in a feud with each other…. What if he captured her?..." He said worried for Giryia's sake knowing she was family as well. Though he prepared for his deployment against Anubis in Germany. Ironically the same country that housed Valkry the world's only viking unit. However, even Germany prepared for the worst to come from the super monster. Not with Valkry herself however, but only using the standard military efforts Germany as a country has.

In a hangar in Stuttgart, a man wearing a brown suit, matching slacks, a green and white striped tie, and a pair of glasses with square shaped clear lenses was looking at a war room screen though one not as big as the GDI's or even the UNKCC. He looked in his early 50s with his brown eyes watching the screen in fear, and anticipation. He had extremely thin and short hair with bald spots on the left and right on top of his head. He also had a fairly short beard light brown in color with a streak of grey down his chin. His name tag said "Frederick Gunther".

Though what he was watching on the screen made him fear the worst for his country, and more for his creation. Anubis was moving at a steady pace towards the Czech Republic headed for Germany straight after that.

He ran out of his war room headed though white well illuminated hallways headed to a hangar in the base he was stationed in.

Once he reached the hangar a feminine humanoid figure stood in a hangar made for one unit was standing straight up looking at a massive led screen displaying the news of Anubis. The unit's sleek armor had dark blue colored stripes, vertical, that snaked down the unit's armor which was cyan in color. Her optics were a lighter cyan color that glew. They looked like an intense determined feline face that was unmoving while the rest of her head helmet had two cat ear shaped designs that pointed backwards. Her thighs had the same cyan coloration with the snake shaped navy blue stripes running down her legs. The sides of her body by her curves and hips were a dark grey armor spacing.

Her face was unmoving , but her voice was light with a Germanic accent. However, she displayed quite the personality when she saw Gunther on the balcony looking up at her. She tilted her head down at the scientist confused by something. "Daddy. What's going on? Why is the world under attack?..." She asked. Gunther though sighed nodding to her. "Valkry. We as humans are so blinded by our own intelligence that the decisions we make are always made without a second thought…. That what you see on the screen has been just found to be made by man himself…" He said without emotion. Though he looked at Valkry concerned for the next question he knew was coming.

"Well why don't they send me out to beat it up? I can take it. Cmon please." Valkry begged. Though Gunther looking up at her frowned a little shaking his head from left to right. "No Valkry. You aren't ready, and I don't want to lose you again. Whether it be from fighting this kaiju, or it be Orion's Sword…. Lets see what the UNKCC do with Shiryu, and maybe, just maybe, I can be swayed to get you to fight." He stated.

Kiryu though now was preparing to lift off to fight Anubis. He let the herons latch onto his frame while looking back at Girain. "Are you ready? This isn't going to be an easy one." Kiryu said.

Girain nodded as the herons latch onto her frame with their magnetic cables, "I'm ready as ever Kiryu. Let's hope that Giryia isn't in too much trouble." She then sends the signal to the Herons, they lifted her up to the sky then followed by Kiryu and the two began to fly towards Germany, hopefully they will be able to kill Anubis.

Anubis in the meantime took about an hour to cross through The Czech republic now in Germany crossing over a now destroyed part of the German Autobahn. In however Anubis thought he in his mind thought following the roadway to wherever it came from might lead him to some food, or as he hoped a Godzillian. Though unfortunately for him the German country housed none. But Scanias hauling cattle did give him a quick snack as he poured the cows from the semi trailer to his upper mouth. "MMM-MMM. Nothing like a good steak. Now where does this road lead to? Godzilla maybe? Some more snacks? Let me find out." He walked on his hind legs stomping on car moving up the highway kicking cars and trucks alike into the air.

Of course his assault into Germany was not unopposed, the GDI European forces were now alerted to his presence and have made their moves. Up on the sky, came the howling screams of jet engines with unknown supersonic stealth fighters diving down and fire their missile swarms at Anubis's face, on the ground, concerted artillery bombardment rained down on Anubis's back as armor and mechanized formations shuffle back and forth to draw the abomination away from populated areas.

Anubis however opened both mouths trying to fire something out of them, but to only figure out that he had yet to acquire these powers yet. He roared out angry now. "I'll drown you all like infants! Leave me be or suffer your deaths!" He looked up at the GDI stealth jets squinting at their appearance. They were grey in color, but very geometric and angular. As they flew by he snapped his jaws at them with no avail. He got a better look seeing they had angled 4 side twin vertical stabilizers as well as two massive jets engines letting them pierce the sky with no resistance. Their horizontal stabilizers seemed to be molded into their triangular shaped wings as they seemed to be a combined part. They also seemed to have a thin shaped nose.

Anubis grumbled not being able to catch the jets in his mouth as he moved to Munich by following the German Autobahn as exploding and bullets ricocheted off of his back not doing damage. "Well these insects sure seem to be persistent in killing me… I have no use for them. They are too small now to offer any nutrition to me…" He grumbled to himself. Though as he talked to himself Kiryu and Girain neared him on their herons.

"There he is! Let's hope we can deal with him." Said Girain as she was dropped to the ground by the Herons, upon touching the earth, the albino cyborg fired her railguns at the neck of Anubis, splashing some of his flesh and muscles out before following it up with her missile packs on the already exposed wounds. "Come on Kiryu, don't leave all the fun to me!" She encouraged him as she continues her assault.

Anubis though roared out being injured though now Girain herself had the chance to see his hyper regenerative powers. He grinned flicking two tongues at her. "Ahh. Female you really think that would work against something like me? That harder next time bitch… And who's this old bones here?..." Kiryu though didn't say much else besides a growl towards Anubis firing his own railguns at the Kaiju's knees and hips only to have Anubis foam pink again at the wounds while he healed. Anubis bursted out in laughter though "Really now? That tickles… All your attempts are futile machine…" He grinned at the two mechas.

Girain shrugged at the sight of Anubis's hyper regenerative power, his wounds simply themselves and his flesh regenerate making the wounds she has just inflicted on him nothing more than a minor nuisance. "Aww crud, the genetic freak is way too resilient even in this stage." She cussed out under her breath as she fired her oral AZC at Anubis's face.

Anubis ducked seeing her fire her oral az cannons while Kiryu opened his own chest preparing to fire out his absolute zero cannon at Anubis. Though it was going to take a minute. "Damn I should have charged this on the way…" Kiryu admitted.

Anubis though howled with laughter. "Goodness you mechs came ill prepared to fight against my might. That silver one just stands stationary… Watch how I rip you apart." He said pouncing Girain on her chest. His right hand clamped her mouth shut so she couldn't use the oral az but his talons on his feet and claws dug into her synthetic flesh. Though he smelled her scent. "Ahhh you're a Gozillanian. A perfect one at that. This should only take a minute." His tendril he said launching out trying to pierce her armor to get to the flesh that lay below. He only found she was filled with nano machines, and no blood to speak. "IMPOSSIBLE! How?" He question confused while Kiryu struck him on the side of the face to "GET OFF OF HER!" Kiryu yelled in fury.

Girain grunted and roared out as she felt the tendrils pierced her synthetic flesh, she groaned and got up to her feet, staggering. Once she was backed on her feet again her own chest panels swung open revealing her Plasma Grenade Launcher with her targeting system aimed at Anubis's side. "Got something for you here, asshole!" She fired her charged up Plasma Grenade Launcher at Anubis, the giant particle flew across the battlefield and slam into Anubis's side, resulting an immense explosion that blinded her own optics.

Kiryu himself was blinded by the light using his left arm to shield his eyes from the bright light. Though once he looked again Anubis's dark maroon colored intestines hung out of his gut on his right while his right arm was missing. His ribs were also exposed, and part of his thigh was cooked. He however stood straight up looking at them with an insane grin "Should have told you not to fuck with me." He said as the pink foam gushed out of his capillaries and blood vessels as his wounds quickly healed. His intestines shrunk back out into his body while sinews of muscle and finally skin replaced itself gradually. Kiryu though roared out "DAMMIT! There he goes again!" He the fired his Absolute cannon at the freak only for Anubis to dash out of the way only letting the tip of his tail to be frozen solid, and then break into a dozen frozen bits.

Anubis though grumbled to himself as his stomach howled at him for food. He smelled the air again using both of his nostrils only to look yet again at Girain and Kiryu. He frowned at them though "You're both useless to me. You give no challenge and no substance for me… Farewell for now…" Anubis said while Kiryu raised his own rail guns up firing in a spray and pray manner hitting Anubis in his back repeatedly doing no real damage to him. Though the GDI quickly lost Anubis yet again as he bounded away.

"Damn it! He got away again...argh!" Girain grunted and collapsed to her knees due to the wound he inflicted on her with his tendrils. She looked down at her still "Bleeding" waist and the rounded holes on her armor. "Good thing he wasn't a rapist." She mumbled sarcastically as she brought out her medical kit inside her right thigh compartment and began to treat her wound.

Kiryu lowered himself to one knee to help her out. Though he sighed out. "I don't think O'Grady is going to be happy about this… Damnit! If only we had the new guy by our side. What was his name?" He asked using Girain's medical kit to put salves and anti bacterial medication on her synthetic flesh.

"Rex…" She spat out some metal fragments still stuck inside her synthetic flesh and apply salves on the disinfected wound. "I know O'Grady wouldn't be happy, but something tells me he wouldn't be too surprised about us losing sight of it." She said before finally done with her wounds.

Kiryu though winced seeing her spit out metal fragments. If he could gag he would. Though all he did was wince seeing Girain's wounds. "Well that thing really did a number to you… Anything else I can do?..." He asked as he used a welding tool cylindrical in shape to weld some of her wounds shut.

Girain gritted her teeth as she felt the burning hot flame of the welding tool sealing her wounds shut tight as her Nanomachines began to kick into action repairing her damaged synthetic flesh. "It's alright Kiryu, I think we're done here anyway let's go. But I'm still worried about Giryia. Hack any idea where she is right now?" She asked the computer geek.

Back at base, the African American's fingers were dancing across the keyboards and within two seconds after her call, Giryia's signal was sighted again. Strangely enough, it was moving away from the Eurasian landmass and heading back towards MI, the satellite trajectory show that she was heading to...Xenilla's palace? "Uh yeah about that. I think you might want to consider a POW scenario is in effect." He shrugged, "Man why is that fatso Jewelry store owner kidnapping your sister is beyond me." He concluded as he forwarded the surveillance footage to Girain and Kiryu, displaying Giryia being held in Xenilla's telekinetic field as he flew them back to his palace.

Kiryu seeing the footage had his jaw drop down, and his fingers clutch into fists while he growled. "Bastard! I knew he couldn't be trusted. Damn! I should have punched him in his fat face as soon as he touched you Girain." He sighed out looking at more footage of Xenilla opening the front doors to his palace bring a floating Giryia in with him. Though Kiryu seeing the door close behind Xenilla roared. "I swear… No! Hell No!... What is he going to do with her? What is that sicko planning?" He asked desperate to know.

Girain too was snarling upon seeing her sister being taken into Xenilla's palace, outraged even by how blatant he was with taking Giryia prisoner. "I don't know what is he planning to do. But I don't like the sound or look of it. Let's go back to base and see what we can do to free Giryia." She looked back at Kiryu's face, waiting for his expected approval of her suggestion.

Kiryu of course hugged and pat Girain on the back. "Yeah… Let's go back to base… We can think better rested and out of conflict…" He said to her softly looking into her optic. THough his own turned the blue color again. He signaled for the two to be lifted off by their herons which promptly came for the two of them.

However, in Xenilla's castle he kept Giryia levitated above his smooth crystal floor glaring at her with a look of distrust. He himself levitated above the floor rubbing his chin with his right hand, and crossing his left arm over his chest. "So. Female. Tell me why I should let you out of my psychic barrier, and let you roam about my abode… How do I know you won't commence battle, or try to flee from me?..." He questioned Giryia squinting eyeing her up and down.

Giryia giggled a little before finally breaking her silence and speak up to him, "Simple, I think I like it here, and it would be a shame for me to run away from the splendor of your palace. Beside, do you think I could escape from your grasp? We are in your palace where your power can predict all of my intentions." She looked down at him once again, keeping her gaze locked to his eyes.

Xenilla grumbled reading her intention in her mind allowing himself to access her thoughts. His crown glew a bright yellow color, and vibrated slightly showing Giryia had no intention to escape. Xenilla himself squinted confused. He huffed out looking away bored flicking his right hand at her letting her fall to the floor with a thud. "Very well, but you are to deliver a message to your insect owners for me…." He said floating away arms crossed looking down.

Giryia nodded. "As you wish...my lord." She said coldly and quietly to him.

Xenilla huffed out, but grinned seeing her obedience now thinking that was quick. He shook his head out levitating back and forth never letting his face leave her gaze showing his serious nature of the deal he was about to make "For your safe return I demand the insects not show any resistance to me as I confront the genetic freak that is that beast. The insects should know their place as a lesser form of life compared to me… Do not let them find a single attack directed at me for your own sake female." Xenilla said pausing thinking about the way to direct his next process, but it left Giryia her own remark and jot down the notes of his demands.

"Oh don't worry, the humans know how to handle this smoothly to both theirs and yours liking at the same time. Just keep your words and ensure my safety and freedom around the palace and you'll be golden." She remarked before crouching down with her right hand on her right knee, her head face down on the ground. "I offer my service to you my lord." She said in a cold tone devoid of emotions.

Though Xenilla could tell that she was sarcastic to his perception of how she should be, but here there was also a tinge of genuine loyalty to him and respect for his rule.

Xenilla growled lowly hearing her sarcasm. He knew somehow she was toying with him, but he only frowned seeing her "loyalty" to him. He huffed out continuing his demands. "I could do without your sarcasm female, but your loyalty surprises even me. Nonetheless, here is my second request. The insects are to act as MY army against this creature so my place as superior being is let unchallenged." He said coldly. He glared into Giryia's optics. "Do not let a single insect defy me or they shall be crushed, and likewise you as well…" He said again coldly.

Giryia huffed before getting back up on her feet looking at him directly in the eyes and crossed her arms. "Let's be realistic, the humans would kill Anubis and you can enjoy your position being the superior being. However, know this my lord, the humans would not obey your orders and threatening to kill me would only fuel their wraths against you. Not to mention the family on the Island will inevitably come in protest. So let us keep within terms they can agree upon for our sake. I'm sure your wisdom would see it." She concluded, sounding rather serious and stern to him but with obvious well meaning intent for him.

Xenilla nodded smiling he was getting somewhere with Giryia and to an extent the humans. He sighed though look at himself in the shine of a crystal mirror. As much as he admired his own image he squinted seeing signs of age in his face, and eyes. He sighed out again floating away from the mirror. "My final request, and I need to make this absolutely clear, I need a heir for the crystal throne. Someone to carry on my greatest legacy when I cannot continue to do so myself…" He looked back at Giryia eyeing her up and down though he frowned. "And yet to keep my superiority, and my agreement I will not degrade myself to mating with you, or even use your feminine abilities to my advantage." He stated as he sat down on his crystal throne trying to think on how he would create an heir without the use of sex.

"My lord, the humans can create cloned creatures from a single cell. As I have stated before, treat me well and I can convince them to give you the equipment you need. Please impart your requests into my processors." She knelt down on her knees, her head slumped down at arching out at his direction waiting for him to impart his demands.

Xenilla floated up from his chair placing his right hand on top of Giryia's head. The palm of his right hand glew a bright pale green color while Giryia got a list of his demands. "Remember. The inferior insects are to give me a way to create a child prodigy…. One unlike…" He stopped looking back at two crystalline tubes filled with the separated remains of two kaiju. The one on the left encased a white, pink, and purple colored kaiju with a goatee on the chin of the decapitated head. This one had crystalline spike that made it look like it was hair. However it was floating in the tube filled with clear liquid, but had crystal growth over the body in various places. It left arm was severed as we as both of it legs. This was Krystalak now. The other tube encased a dark black colored kaiju with rocky skin and backwards facing spikes on its head. This one's head was also severed, but the rest of the kaiju had its limbs severed as well as it torso cut in half. This was now Obsidious.

Xenilla frowned looking back at them. He huffed out looking back at his two failed creation meant to carry on his legacy as brothers. One earth controlling while the other was an embodiment of Xenilla's crystal prowess. Xenilla continued however. "The former prodigies…" He said with displeasure looking back at Giryia.

Giryia nodded and got up to her feet, "It will be done my lord." She said as she began to call her sister, and their superiors as well as Kiryu on the main communication frequency. A beep was heard and subsequently followed by Girain's reply but the albino cyborg was greatly distressed.

"Giryia! My God, what happened to you? Are you hurt?" She asked frantically.

"Easy sis, I'm still doing well in Xenilla's palace but listen he has some demands we need to meet if I'm going to get out safely." Giryia replied and this sent shivers down Girain's spine as an atmosphere of chilling silence fell down on the two.

"What is it that he wants?" She asked again, beginning to sound rather anxious. This question was soon answered by Giryia as she uploads the list of demands by Xenilla to Girain and Kiryu and by extension, O'Grady. They watch in horror and somewhat baffled by Xenilla's demand for an heir and the technology to do so. Grady himself was scratching his head, bemused and felt somewhat awkward by this.

"Is this a joke? Either that or his cock is too small for anything worthwhile." He said cruelly.

"Not a joke sir. But I'm sure you know what to do right?" Giryia retorted, earning a nodd and a remark from O'Grady.

"Of course, tell him this, we demanded that beside freedom of movements and fair treatment, we also want him to give you the right to receive our supply drops. Namely medical and maintenance equipment." He began to make a list of bare necessities Giryia would need while staying with Xenilla. The general would then send Giryia the list of items she is supposed to receive on a specific date and time.

"Thank you general, I'll let him know that you agreed." She switched off the comms, leaving Girain in a state of both assured and frightened by Xenilla's captivity arrangement for Giryia. The purple cyborg in the meantime, approached Xenilla and inform him of the the GDI's acceptance of his demands and their own counter demand to balance out the terms.

Xenilla frowned fury, and grit his teeth almost biting his tongue and lips. "INSOLENCE! THEY DEMAND SOMETHING OF ME? THEY'RE LUCKY I DON'T CRUSH YOU LIKE A CAN, AND YET THEY WANT MORE OF ME?" He yelled slamming his right hand down on the armrest of his throne chair. "How dare they… They should be lucky I spare their pathetic meaningless lives currently. How dare they indeed…" He continued with an offended and cold scold.

Giryia sighed and crossed her arms, she went to his side and began to rub his temple and massage his aching body to help him think more thoroughly. "Please calm down my lord. They accepted your term and will fulfill it. But those supplies are what I need to keep my well being in check here as well." She said.

"GAH!" Xenilla grumbled out. He stood up immediately levitating above the ground crossing his arms frowning he moved back and forth in the throne room grumbling before he glared at Giryia. "Very well. Then if our terms are to me to be met I will let them onto the island. Not one is to set foot in my pristine castle however… Not one insect… Or I will exterminate them…." he huffed out rubbing his chin as he thought. "Just how have they even managed to create a technology that allows for cloning?... I would have never perceived they could reach that level of thinking… Hmph… They are beneath me now…" He continued.

Giryia sighed but felt that perhaps for now, the terms have been reached and his rant would mean nothing. She sat down by a crystal chair to relax herself and ponder how will Girain be able to destroy Anubis seeing as how the creature can bested Xenilla quite easily and even leave him with some nasty wounds on his body. She picked up a piece of crystal she found back in Ukraine, holding it close to her body and she felt a sizzle of energy surge through her.

Xenilla looked at her a squinted before levitating closer to her looking rather annoyed. "Now what are you doing female?... You simply can't control the crystalline power. It is not within your body to control…" he stopped though sensing some energy go through her. Though even he didn't know what this meant. He hunched over getting to close into Giryia's personal space as he glared at her. "Odd. It seems somehow the crystal you possess has a reaction to your metalic frame…." he said bored.

Giryia nodded, she too felt surprised by how the crystal seems to resonate in her body, its energy shoots through her body like electric flow, surging into her dorsal plates and power her energy pool. "I thought the same too. But somehow, this one...it resonates in my body. I can feel it. It's energy and power that interface with my various systems." She said shakingly, her hand still holds the crystal as her breathing slow down.

Xenilla hummed musing on the idea of how in other ways he could use Giryia to his advantage besides as a hostage. He grabbed his chin, and tapped a finger on his face tilting his head in thought. "It would seem you are not entirely machine then female. This requires further testing then. Follow me please to the center of my vast living space." He said levitating to the center of the throne room he was in.

Giryia followed him just as he commanded, the purple cyborg then arrived at a vast room made of crystal with indecipherable tools that only Xenilla would know. "So how do you observe the phenomenon?" She asked politely.

Xenilla made no response to her only frowning at her to join him by a table purple in color and made out of crystal as well. He crossed his legs still floating in air as he curled his tail around himself in a meditative move. "Kneel at the other on your knees. I'll instruct you on what to do next…" He said still glaring at her.

Giryia then went to the table, she quietly knelt down as he instructed and breath one long, drawn out breath to relax herself at what he was about to do. She looked at the purple table made of crystal and in her thought, beside an innocent fitting color for her, there was still the lingering curiosity.

Xenilla though reached out his hand forming a shower of crystals on the table all white and thin in shape. They all landed on the table making a pinging noise before Xenilla looked back over at Giryia. "Now inferior, what exactly do you feel when you touch one of my crystals? What kind of power do you feel surging though you metal body?" He questioned.

Giryia breaths out again, "I felt like a passage, a corridor connecting my mind into another's. Like telepathy and I also felt the surge of telekinetic. Like I could lift objects with my mind alone." She panted and sighed out feeling the rush of Crystalline power over her body once again.

Xenilla then lifted his right hand making that same glow again directing some of his energy towards Giryia. "Now lets test that theory of your out now guinea pig… This intrigues me." He said partially curious. Though Giryia would have felt more energy going through her now. "Now look at me in my eyes. Try to read my thoughts, and then relay them back to me…" Giryia that would have seen however that Xenilla was thinking about taking the king of the monsters throne from Heisei and Jr eliminating them both so he could reign supreme for himself.

Giryia's optics brightened further, as her body twitches by the surge of energy, she felt herself both outraged, disturbed but at the same time pity towards his thought. "Typical as always, you wish to dethrone Heisei and Jr from their title of King of Monsters and reign supreme over the world. A homogenous world of crystallines." She said coldly.

Xenilla reading her own mind squinted by the fact she felt pity towards him. "Do not patronize me female. I do not need it. And don't attempt to resist my plans… Just sit there and behave…" He then huffed out looking down at the crystals he had formed. He spun his hand around to get them to spin into order using telekinetics. The order he placed them into was a circular formation with the tips of the bottoms of the crystals pointed towards the center of the circle. He looked back at Giryia in her optics. "Now do you see what I just did, or is your attention span that of a neanderthal?" He questioned.

Giryia nodded and gulped at the sight of the crystals formation. "Yes I do. Now, what do you want me to do?" She patiently waited for him to give her the instruction for his psychic experiment. The process itself was quite intriguing for her despite his degrading insults.

Xenilla furthered her degradation by fiddling his fingers around using his telekinesis to scatter the crystals around the table randomly. He grinned placing more energy into Giryia. "Now I want you to form those into the shape I justThe suddenly and newly emerged kaiju Anubis was walking on 4 feet in the Polish city moving two red colored mouths up and down chewing on human bones. He licked both of his mouths lips enjoying his meal. "Mmm mmm… This is satisfying, but it's not what I'm after… Now where would I be if I were Godzilla? Where is that little pig hiding? Soon he shall be no more…." He said stomping and crashing into Schindler's Enamelware Factory toppling over the structure basically imploding it and sending dust and smoke into the air while the body count of the city increased with each step he made.

On the ground and in the air, Polish army were fighting ferociously, they muster their Leopard 2 MBTs to fight back on the ground, in the air, the Polish Air Force's F-16 were seen bombarding Anubis's back with their heavy ordnance but to no avail. The armor divisions were obviously in need of additional supports from artillery and more troops, soon rain of shells pour down on Anubis's face with their vintage Warsaw Pact era T-72 Wilk MBTs rolling onto the field of battle, shooting at Anubis's impervious hide.

Anubis only laughed with each strike to his body insane as ever almost enjoying the slight pain to his body. "Gee that tickles guys. Keep doing that. Whatever that is. It won't work anyways. I'm instructable to your futile defences…" He said getting up on his hind legs stomping on the T-72s like he was a kid playing with an army soldier set. He even kicked some away form his body and he kicked through more buildings like this was his playground. His play ground at the expense of human lives being crushed by debris. "Now lets see. Hmph. I'm without any powers of my own. These birds will live to see another day… Blasted! Where is this Godzilla?" He said now annoyed. Though his actions were all recorded by an airborne news helo white in color. The helo recorded the terror and destruction Anubis caused to Krakow as he made his way to Germany heading west. The footage was aired on international tv.

At the GDI base Serizawa and numerous GDI soldiers were watching the footage in the war room. Eli frowned seeing the footage. "Shiryu could stop that thing!" He huffed out anxious over Shiryu's now in place quarantine to the island. "Think of all the good Shiryu could do for the world…" He said sadly watching the footage. Though Serizawa's eyes widened watching the footage. His mouth even hung open seeing Anubis. However, not for the kaiju's power, the destruction it caused, or even the military's useless defence against him. But for how familiar the kaiju looked.

Serizawa suddenly got up from where he was sitting in the war room, and exited to a different location. His own private quarters being allowed in the base to promote ways to negotiate, and study the kaiju on the island.

In his private quarters he called a private number only he knew. He sat at a desk with a massive computer tower the size of a refrigerator with a clear window looking into black electricals and components showing a massive storage. His computer screen though took up most of the wall as well as having two smaller monitors in front of the larger one showing a world map on the left one, and the Google front page on the right one. The large screen showed a massive list of kaiju with quick bios, history, and other information looking at Anguirus's page for some reason.

However, Serizawa was sweating profusely as his face was illuminated by the computer screens while the sweat on his face glistened from the dim light of the screen. He looked on his phone now looking for a contact of his before what he knew was the inevitable to happen to him. He found the contact "Warrick Roswell" before selecting and calling the man.

Meanwhile in a town called Perfection in Nevada a pale blonde haired man in his mid 50s was sitting in his private and secluded underground bunker watching the news seeing the destruction unfold in Krakow. He sat down in a white reinforced concrete living room nervous as hell watching the Tv. His phone however began to ring. Not a smartphone, but a large office phone grey in color. He shook nervous, but sighed out relieved it wasn't Saradia calling him, but an associate Serizawa.

He picked up the phone answering sounding stressed "Serizawa have you seen the news? How did we not pick up on that thing? Where was it hibernating, and for god's sake how long? I need you to send out men to pick up samples of its DNA so we can figure out what it is. Pronto!"

However, Serizawa sighed on the phone where he was far away. "There's no need to get a sample. I already know what that thing is…" He said sounding disappointed. Warrick however squinted before he got a notification on his computer screen making a "ching" sound. He walked over seeing a file Serizawa had sent him. When Warrick opened the file though he grit his teeth angry. As he read the information on the file he saw the kaiju was called Anubis. It was created as a means to kill Heisei in the 90s, and that the Chernobyl reactor was a staged event so a lab below the supposed reactor could be made where a kaiju could be bred. What's worse his face began to turn red that the head researcher of the project was Serizawa himself acting as a biologist.

Warrick then yelled into the phone "SERIZAWA! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO THE KAIJU? WE'RE SUPPOSED TO STUDY THE CREATURES, NOT FUCKING ABUSE THEIR GREATNESS! WE WERE NEVER TO TOY WITH THE POWERS OF GOD!" He sat back down in the chair by the Tv now looking at the creature in a different light now knowing full well who made it, and who is responsible for it. Serizawa though actually had the guts to continue talking " it won't be long until I am apprehended for this… I am now holding you in charge of Monarch while associates of mine negotiate for my release." He said calmly. However, Warrick was in no mood for calm discussion "Serizawa, I can't lead Monarch right now currently… The UN refused to give me protection after Saradia went and controlled Ray. I'm off grid right now hiding! I can't fucking lead anything or else Saradia are going to come to me for more information. WE ALREADY HAVE TO DEAL WITH RAY BEING CONTROLLED BY SARADIA WHILE ORION'S FUCKING SWORD ARE IN THE SHADOWS PLOTTING THEIR OWN RETURN! And now you tell me there is this thing now? What is this? A coming of the Goddamn apocalypse?" Warrick yelled out angrily. Serizawa though hung up ending the conversation right then and there ending the conversation between both men abruptly. Though they both now knew Monarch was in jeopardy for both of their past mistakes.

However now in Ukraine MFS Units Kiryu and Girain were heading to the reactor 4 area in Chernobyl where the supposed reactor explosion happened. Kiryu though felt extremely awkward now after seeing Xenilla act as a pervert towards Girain. He made a mechanical gulp not knowing what to say to her knowing he really didn't help in the short event.

"I know what you're thinking Kiryu but really, don't worry about it, I'm not a doll for him to just mess around with." She assured him confidently as they traverse the outskirt of Pripyat, coming ever closer to the city. Girain looked around the landscapes and her eyes surveyed an area full of copious amount of nuclear radiation. From the the pockets of dense radiation to the Death Forest, the area is a place in reminiscent to hell itself, or rather, life after humans.

Kiryu sighed out. "Well sorry anyways…" He said less nervous. Though as he looked around the derelict city he saw just how bad the state of decay was now. Trees grey in color with no leaves, rabid dogs running randomly from the mechas thunderous footsteps. The buildings themselves now covered in vines, and lined with mold. Inside the buildings they were either being consumed by plantlife invading the rooms in each building festering on the floors. The streets weren't much of a better sight either as soviet era cars now looked worn down completely from the elements rusted and burnt orange in color. The two MFS units as they walked looked pristine compared to what was around them. Though for being such massive beings they walked carefully making sure not to destroy the buildings around them anymore than they already were as they approached reactor 4.

.

"There it is, and wow...that really looks like something out of a nightmare." She said. Girain stood by the courtyard in front of the Cultural Center near the Hotel that once housed the Soviet Nuclear Disaster Command, her albino color armor glistened under the intense Ukrainian sun as her optics panned out towards the coffin of the reactor that has now been torn out. Her HUD shows geiger counter, direction, distances and other information regarding the area of Reactor 4. She would then forward the information to Kiryu's HUD for him to know the minimum safety distance.

Kiryu himself felt some of the radiation pelting his bones still being a Godzillian. Just one with synthetic flesh, and bone. He stayed back far enough where he would operate normally, but examined the inside of the reactor. Around the sarcophagus of the derelict reactor now were shredded bit of thick sheet metal from the New Safe Confinement structure built in 2016. Kiryu though scanned in the reactor looking for information that might help the GDI. He looked over at Girain. "Is there anything that will be of use to us? Anything at all?"

"Searching now, cross referencing with known database and found something here. It looks like in the Post Soviet years, the Ukrainian government was trying to assess the reactor's radiation density and prospect of rehabilitation of course all failed. There's also signs of someone has been using the reactor for some other...purposes." She zoomed in at the sight of the structure below the nuclear reactor, in the underground subterranean area, there were signs of an additional structures not seen on the original blueprint of the plant's construction. She then forwarded the information to Kiryu's HUD once again and directed his attention towards the gaping hole on the ground.

Kiryu though looking into the hole saw a large, but mostly worn away flag. "Hey. What's that?" He asked curious. The flag had an odd logo on it. An upside down triangle with 3 eyes on its left and 4 on the right. He squinted looking at it confused, and yet creeped out. "That doesn't look good… Some kind of cover up or something?..." He asked again.

She nodded and took some photos of the flag with her optics, keeping notes of its design and try to cross reference it with official records. "Strange, I can't find anything even remotely similar to this thing. Whoever owns this, must have had a bad day with their pet project." She muse.

Kiryu nodded as well. He looked into the whole seeing smashed and crushed lab equipment, and papers around a lab like environment. He sighed looking into the hole. "Well is there anything you can find on who made this thing? Like someone in charge. If we can find whoever made it they could be interrogated to give us info." He shrugged. He did find one thing though. Old floppy disks and partially intact computer towers. He sent the feed of these to Girain.

"Thanks hun, hopefully there is still something left in those OS." She said, her mind race to work diving deep into the computer towers and remotely recover and repair the damaged data inside each of them, compiling into lists and documents until she stumbled across something. "Kiryu, you're not going to believe this...the man in charge here is...one Dr. Serizawa, not the one from 54 but it's his son." She said in a stunned tone as she hastily share the Intel to Kiryu. Over their heads were GDI VTOLs transports, dropping off a nuclear search team and support units.

Kiryu himself growled hearing the name. A bit of a family feud between the Gojira family and the Serizawa family. Human versus kaiju. He retained his calm demeanor not letting revenge get the best of him for the life he lost and the son he barely ever knew personally. He still barely knew Heisei, and the two have made no amends yet. He barely knew Jr either, but just thinking about this his optics turned a deep blue color knowing he had a life taken away from him for being a kaiju. Though on the ground the ground team found what Anubis really was. A hybrid kaiju made from DNA of Destroyah, Jr, Heisei, Ghidorah, Baragon, and others. Though something else was shown. The 1986 reactor event was contained, but it seemed like a set up so the reactor could be turned into a lab for making BOWs (bio organic weapons). It seemed the lab though was abandoned in 1996 after unknown events.

"Well I'll be goddamned, the sonuva bitch Serizawa helped make this fruitcake of a monster and he didn't even bother giving us the memo." Grumbled O'Grady as his troops quickly handcuffed Serizawa and escort him to an interrogation room.

Serizawa offered no resistance, but held a blank face as he was led to a silver colored room. Following the troops was Scot Osborn and Sullivan Palmer. "I would say I am disgusted by your actions Serizawa, but the UNKCC are going through an issue for abusing the powers of creation to make a weapon, but at least we know how to control Rex…" Scot said disappointed. Sullivan though looked at Serizawa huffing out. "Well at least Rex is on our side again, but we can't get him to fight your Anubis." Sullivan stated.

"Kiryu, Girain, we have Anubis rolling towards Germany. Both of you are to intercept over." O'Grady ordered stoically to the two Mecha units, he doesn't sound condescending or commanding in a dictatorial way, but more like a charismatic, soft spoken Green Beret who knows what he's doing.

"Affirmative sir, we'll get on to it. But sir any words on my sister? I haven't heard from her for hours." The albino Cyborg asked worriedly, this earned a sighed from Overlord who rubbed his temple.

"Last I've heard from her, she was moving into observe Xenilla's enclave and we lost her signal ever since but her vital signs are still good." He looked back Giryia's vital signs with all monitors showing her to be nominally well, even her power supply seems to display a 100% even though it has been 3 hours since deployment.

Kiryu though turned his optics back to their original yellow colored thinking on Xenilla. "That doesn't sound good at all…. I thought him and my son were in a feud with each other…. What if he captured her?..." He said worried for Giryia's sake knowing she was family as well. Though he prepared for his deployment against Anubis in Germany. Ironically the same country that housed Valkry the world's only viking unit. However, even Germany prepared for the worst to come from the super monster. Not with Valkry herself however, but only using the standard military efforts Germany as a country has.

In a hangar in Stuttgart, a man wearing a brown suit, matching slacks, a green and white striped tie, and a pair of glasses with square shaped clear lenses was looking at a war room screen though one not as big as the GDI's or even the UNKCC. He looked in his early 50s with his brown eyes watching the screen in fear, and anticipation. He had extremely thin and short hair with bald spots on the left and right on top of his head. He also had a fairly short beard light brown in color with a streak of grey down his chin. His name tag said "Frederick Gunther".

Though what he was watching on the screen made him fear the worst for his country, and more for his creation. Anubis was moving at a steady pace towards the Czech Republic headed for Germany straight after that.

He ran out of his war room headed though white well illuminated hallways headed to a hangar in the base he was stationed in.

Once he reached the hangar a feminine Godzillian figure stood in a hangar made for one unit was standing straight up looking at a massive led screen displaying the news of Anubis. The unit's sleek armor had dark blue colored stripes, vertical, that snaked down the unit's armor which was cyan in color. Her optics were a lighter cyan color that glew. Her helmet was the typical MFS-4 style. Only the same blue coloration like the rest of her MFS styled armor she had. Her thighs had the same cyan coloration with the snake shaped navy blue stripes running down her legs. The sides of her body by her curves and hips were a dark grey armor spacing.

Her face was unmoving, but her voice was light with a Germanic accent. However, she displayed quite the personality when she saw Gunther on the balcony looking up at her. She tilted her head down at the scientist confused by something. "Daddy. What's going on? Why is the world under attack?..." She asked. Gunther though sighed nodding to her. "Valkry. We as humans are so blinded by our own intelligence that the decisions we make are always made without a second thought…. That what you see on the screen has been just found to be made by man himself…" He said without emotion. Though he looked at Valkry concerned for the next question he knew was coming.

"Well why don't they send me out to beat it up? I can take it. Cmon please." Valkry begged. Though Gunther looking up at her frowned a little shaking his head from left to right. "No Valkry. You aren't ready, and I don't want to lose you again. Whether it be from fighting this kaiju, or it be Orion's Sword…. Lets see what the UNKCC do with Shiryu, and maybe, just maybe, I can be swayed to get you to fight." He stated.

Kiryu though now was preparing to lift off to fight Anubis. He let the herons latch onto his frame while looking back at Girain. "Are you ready? This isn't going to be an easy one." Kiryu said.

Girain nodded as the herons latch onto her frame with their magnetic cables, "I'm ready as ever Kiryu. Let's hope that Giryia isn't in too much trouble." She then sends the signal to the Herons, they lifted her up to the sky then followed by Kiryu and the two began to fly towards Germany, hopefully they will be able to kill Anubis.

Anubis in the meantime took about an hour to cross through The Czech republic now in Germany crossing over a now destroyed part of the German Autobahn. In however Anubis thought he in his mind thought following the roadway to wherever it came from might lead him to some food, or as he hoped a Godzillian. Though unfortunately for him the German country housed none. But Scanias hauling cattle did give him a quick snack as he poured the cows from the semi trailer to his upper mouth. "MMM-MMM. Nothing like a good steak. Now where does this road lead to? Godzilla maybe? Some more snacks? Let me find out." He walked on his hind legs stomping on car moving up the highway kicking cars and trucks alike into the air.

Of course his assault into Germany was not unopposed, the GDI European forces were now alerted to his presence and have made their moves. Up on the sky, came the howling screams of jet engines with unknown supersonic stealth fighters diving down and fire their missile swarms at Anubis's face, on the ground, concerted artillery bombardment rained down on Anubis's back as armor and mechanized formations shuffle back and forth to draw the abomination away from populated areas.

Anubis however opened both mouths trying to fire something out of them, but to only figure out that he had yet to acquire these powers yet. He roared out angry now. "I'll drown you all like infants! Leave me be or suffer your deaths!" He looked up at the GDI stealth jets squinting at their appearance. They were grey in color, but very geometric and angular. As they flew by he snapped his jaws at them with no avail. He got a better look seeing they had angled 4 side twin vertical stabilizers as well as two massive jets engines letting them pierce the sky with no resistance. Their horizontal stabilizers seemed to be molded into their triangular shaped wings as they seemed to be a combined part. They also seemed to have a thin shaped nose.

Anubis grumbled not being able to catch the jets in his mouth as he moved to Munich by following the German Autobahn as exploding and bullets ricocheted off of his back not doing damage. "Well these insects sure seem to be persistent in killing me… I have no use for them. They are too small now to offer any nutrition to me…" He grumbled to himself. Though as he talked to himself Kiryu and Girain neared him on their herons.

"There he is! Let's hope we can deal with him." Said Girain as she was dropped to the ground by the Herons, upon touching the earth, the albino cyborg fired her railguns at the neck of Anubis, splashing some of his flesh and muscles out before following it up with her missile packs on the already exposed wounds. "Come on Kiryu, don't leave all the fun to me!" She encouraged him as she continues her assault. \

Anubis though roared out being injured though now Girain herself had the chance to see his hyper regenerative powers. He grinned flicking two tongues at her. "Ahh. Female you really think that would work against something like me? That harder next time bitch… And who's this old bones here?..." Kiryu though didn't say much else besides a growl towards Anubis firing his own railguns at the Kaiju's knees and hips only to have Anubis foam pink again at the wounds while he healed. Anubis bursted out in laughter though "Really now? That tickles… All your attempts are futile machine…" He grinned at the two mechas.

Girain shrugged at the sight of Anubis's hyper regenerative power, his wounds simply themselves and his flesh regenerate making the wounds she has just inflicted on him nothing more than a minor nuisance. "Aww crud, the genetic freak is way too resilient even in this stage." She cussed out under her breath as she fired her oral AZC at Anubis's face.

Anubis ducked seeing her fire her oral az cannons while Kiryu opened his own chest preparing to fire out his absolute zero cannon at Anubis. Though it was going to take a minute. "Damn I should have charged this on the way…" Kiryu admitted.

Anubis though howled with laughter. "Goodness you mechs came ill prepared to fight against my might. That silver one just stands stationary… Watch how I rip you apart." He said pouncing Girain on her chest. His right hand clamped her mouth shut so she couldn't use the oral az but his talons on his feet and claws dug into her synthetic flesh. Though he smelled her scent. "Ahhh you're a Gozillanian. A perfect one at that. This should only take a minute." His tendril he said launching out trying to pierce her armor to get to the flesh that lay below. He only found she was filled with nano machines, and no blood to speak. "IMPOSSIBLE! How?" He question confused while Kiryu struck him on the side of the face to "GET OFF OF HER!" Kiryu yelled in fury.

Girain grunted and roared out as she felt the tendrils pierced her synthetic flesh, she groaned and got up to her feet, staggering. Once she was backed on her feet again her own chest panels swung open revealing her Plasma Grenade Launcher with her targeting system aimed at Anubis's side. "Got something for you here, asshole!" She fired her charged up Plasma Grenade Launcher at Anubis, the giant particle flew across the battlefield and slam into Anubis's side, resulting an immense explosion that blinded her own optics.

Kiryu himself was blinded by the light using his left arm to shield his eyes from the bright light. Though once he looked again Anubis's dark maroon colored intestines hung out of his gut on his right while his right arm was missing. His ribs were also exposed, and part of his thigh was cooked. He however stood straight up looking at them with an insane grin "Should have told you not to fuck with me." He said as the pink foam gushed out of his capillaries and blood vessels as his wounds quickly healed. His intestines shrunk back out into his body while sinews of muscle and finally skin replaced itself gradually. Kiryu though roared out "DAMMIT! There he goes again!" He the fired his Absolute cannon at the freak only for Anubis to dash out of the way only letting the tip of his tail to be frozen solid, and then break into a dozen frozen bits.

Anubis though grumbled to himself as his stomach howled at him for food. He smelled the air again using both of his nostrils only to look yet again at Girain and Kiryu. He frowned at them though "You're both useless to me. You give no challenge and no substance for me… Farewell for now…" Anubis said while Kiryu raised his own rail guns up firing in a spray and pray manner hitting Anubis in his back repeatedly doing no real damage to him. Though the GDI quickly lost Anubis yet again as he bounded away.

"Damn it! He got away again...argh!" Girain grunted and collapsed to her knees due to the wound he inflicted on her with his tendrils. She looked down at her still "Bleeding" waist and the rounded holes on her armor. "Good thing he wasn't a rapist." She mumbled sarcastically as she brought out her medical kit inside her right thigh compartment and began to treat her wound.

Kiryu lowered himself to one knee to help her out. Though he sighed out. "I don't think O'Grady is going to be happy about this… Damnit! If only we had the new guy by our side. What was his name?" He asked using Girain's medical kit to put salves and anti bacterial medication on her synthetic flesh.

"Rex…" She spat out some metal fragments still stuck inside her synthetic flesh and apply salves on the disinfected wound. "I know O'Grady wouldn't be happy, but something tells me he wouldn't be too surprised about us losing sight of it." She said before finally done with her wounds.

Kiryu though winced seeing her spit out metal fragments. If he could gag he would. Though all he did was wince seeing Girain's wounds. "Well that thing really did a number to you… Anything else I can do?..." He asked as he used a welding tool cylindrical in shape to weld some of her wounds shut.

Girain gritted her teeth as she felt the burning hot flame of the welding tool sealing her wounds shut tight as her Nanomachines began to kick into action repairing her damaged synthetic flesh. "It's alright Kiryu, I think we're done here anyway let's go. But I'm still worried about Giryia. Hack any idea where she is right now?" She asked the computer geek.

Back at base, the African American's fingers were dancing across the keyboards and within two seconds after her call, Giryia's signal was sighted again. Strangely enough, it was moving away from the Eurasian landmass and heading back towards MI, the satellite trajectory show that she was heading to...Xenilla's palace? "Uh yeah about that. I think you might want to consider a POW scenario is in effect." He shrugged, "Man why is that fatso Jewelry store owner kidnapping your sister is beyond me." He concluded as he forwarded the surveillance footage to Girain and Kiryu, displaying Giryia being held in Xenilla's telekinetic field as he flew them back to his palace.

Kiryu seeing the footage had his jaw drop down, and his fingers clutch into fists while he growled. "Bastard! I knew he couldn't be trusted. Damn! I should have punched him in his fat face as soon as he touched you Girain." He sighed out looking at more footage of Xenilla opening the front doors to his palace bring a floating Giryia in with him. Though Kiryu seeing the door close behind Xenilla roared. "I swear… No! Hell No!... What is he going to do with her? What is that sicko planning?" He asked desperate to know.

Girain too was snarling upon seeing her sister being taken into Xenilla's palace, outraged even by how blatant he was with taking Giryia prisoner. "I don't know what is he planning to do. But I don't like the sound or look of it. Let's go back to base and see what we can do to free Giryia." She looked back at Kiryu's face, waiting for his expected approval of her suggestion.

Kiryu of course hugged and pat Girain on the back. "Yeah… Let's go back to base… We can think better rested and out of conflict…" He said to her softly looking into her optic. THough his own turned the blue color again. He signaled for the two to be lifted off by their herons which promptly came for the two of them.

However, in Xenilla's castle he kept Giryia levitated above his smooth crystal floor glaring at her with a look of distrust. He himself levitated above the floor rubbing his chin with his right hand, and crossing his left arm over his chest. "So. Female. Tell me why I should let you out of my psychic barrier, and let you roam about my abode… How do I know you won't commence battle, or try to flee from me?..." He questioned Giryia squinting eyeing her up and down.

Giryia giggled a little before finally breaking her silence and speak up to him, "Simple, I think I like it here, and it would be a shame for me to run away from the splendor of your palace. Beside, do you think I could escape from your grasp? We are in your palace where your power can predict all of my intentions." She looked down at him once again, keeping her gaze locked to his eyes.

Xenilla grumbled reading her intention in her mind allowing himself to access her thoughts. His crown glew a bright yellow color, and vibrated slightly showing Giryia had no intention to escape. Xenilla himself squinted confused. He huffed out looking away bored flicking his right hand at her letting her fall to the floor with a thud. "Very well, but you are to deliver a message to your insect owners for me…." He said floating away arms crossed looking down.

Giryia nodded. "As you wish...my lord." She said coldly and quietly to him.

Xenilla huffed out, but grinned seeing her obedience now thinking that was quick. He shook his head out levitating back and forth never letting his face leave her gaze showing his serious nature of the deal he was about to make "For your safe return I demand the insects not show any resistance to me as I confront the genetic freak that is that beast. The insects should know their place as a lesser form of life compared to me… Do not let them find a single attack directed at me for your own sake female." Xenilla said pausing thinking about the way to direct his next process, but it left Giryia her own remark and jot down the notes of his demands.

"Oh don't worry, the humans know how to handle this smoothly to both theirs and yours liking at the same time. Just keep your words and ensure my safety and freedom around the palace and you'll be golden." She remarked before crouching down with her right hand on her right knee, her head face down on the ground. "I offer my service to you my lord." She said in a cold tone devoid of emotions. Though Xenilla could tell that she was sarcastic to his perception of how she should be, but here there was also a tinge of genuine loyalty to him and respect for his rule.

Xenilla growled lowly hearing her sarcasm. He knew somehow she was toying with him, but he only frowned seeing her "loyalty" to him. He huffed out continuing his demands. "I could do without your sarcasm female, but your loyalty surprises even me. Nonetheless, here is my second request. The insects are to act as MY army against this creature so my place as superior being is let unchallenged." He said coldly. He glared into Giryia's optics. "Do not let a single insect defy me or they shall be crushed, and likewise you as well…" He said again coldly.

Giryia huffed before getting back up on her feet looking at him directly in the eyes and crossed her arms. "Let's be realistic, the humans would kill Anubis and you can enjoy your position being the superior being. However, know this my lord, the humans would not obey your orders and threatening to kill me would only fuel their wraths against you. Not to mention the family on the Island will inevitably come in protest. So let us keep within terms they can agree upon for our sake. I'm sure your wisdom would see it." She concluded, sounding rather serious and stern to him but with obvious well meaning intent for him.

Xenilla nodded smiling he was getting somewhere with Giryia and to an extent the humans. He sighed though look at himself in the shine of a crystal mirror. As much as he admired his own image he squinted seeing signs of age in his face, and eyes. He sighed out again floating away from the mirror. "My final request, and I need to make this absolutely clear, I need a heir for the crystal throne. Someone to carry on my greatest legacy when I cannot continue to do so myself…" He looked back at Giryia eyeing her up and down though he frowned. "And yet to keep my superiority, and my agreement I will not degrade myself to mating with you, or even use your feminine abilities to my advantage." He stated as he sat down on his crystal throne trying to think on how he would create an heir without the use of sex.

"My lord, the humans can create cloned creatures from a single cell. As I have stated before, treat me well and I can convince them to give you the equipment you need. Please impart your requests into my processors." She knelt down on her knees, her head slumped down at arching out at his direction waiting for him to impart his demands.

Xenilla floated up from his chair placing his right hand on top of Giryia's head. The palm of his right hand glew a bright pale green color while Giryia got a list of his demands. "Remember. The inferior insects are to give me a way to create a child prodigy…. One unlike…" He stopped looking back at two crystalline tubes filled with the separated remains of two kaiju. The one on the left encased a white, pink, and purple colored kaiju with a goatee on the chin of the decapitated head. This one had crystalline spike that made it look like it was hair. However it was floating in the tube filled with clear liquid, but had crystal growth over the body in various places. It left arm was severed as we as both of it legs. This was Krystalak now. The other tube encased a dark black colored kaiju with rocky skin and backwards facing spikes on its head. This one's head was also severed, but the rest of the kaiju had its limbs severed as well as it torso cut in half. This was now Obsidious.

Xenilla frowned looking back at them. He huffed out looking back at his two failed creation meant to carry on his legacy as brothers. One earth controlling while the other was an embodiment of Xenilla's crystal prowess. Xenilla continued however. "The former prodigies…" He said with displeasure looking back at Giryia.

Giryia nodded and got up to her feet, "It will be done my lord." She said as she began to call her sister, and their superiors as well as Kiryu on the main communication frequency. A beep was heard and subsequently followed by Girain's reply but the albino cyborg was greatly distressed.

"Giryia! My God, what happened to you? Are you hurt?" She asked frantically.

"Easy sis, I'm still doing well in Xenilla's palace but listen he has some demands we need to meet if I'm going to get out safely." Giryia replied and this sent shivers down Girain's spine as an atmosphere of chilling silence fell down on the two.

"What is it that he wants?" She asked again, beginning to sound rather anxious. This question was soon answered by Giryia as she uploads the list of demands by Xenilla to Girain and Kiryu and by extension, O'Grady. They watch in horror and somewhat baffled by Xenilla's demand for an heir and the technology to do so. Grady himself was scratching his head, bemused and felt somewhat awkward by this.

"Is this a joke? Either that or his cock is too small for anything worthwhile." He said cruelly.

"Not a joke sir. But I'm sure you know what to do right?" Giryia retorted, earning a nodd and a remark from O'Grady.

"Of course, tell him this, we demanded that beside freedom of movements and fair treatment, we also want him to give you the right to receive our supply drops. Namely medical and maintenance equipment." He began to make a list of bare necessities Giryia would need while staying with Xenilla. The general would then send Giryia the list of items she is supposed to receive on a specific date and time.

"Thank you general, I'll let him know that you agreed." She switched off the comms, leaving Girain in a state of both assured and frightened by Xenilla's captivity arrangement for Giryia. The purple cyborg in the meantime, approached Xenilla and inform him of the the GDI's acceptance of his demands and their own counter demand to balance out the terms.

Xenilla frowned fury, and grit his teeth almost biting his tongue and lips. "INSOLENCE! THEY DEMAND SOMETHING OF ME? THEY'RE LUCKY I DON'T CRUSH YOU LIKE A CAN, AND YET THEY WANT MORE OF ME?" He yelled slamming his right hand down on the armrest of his throne chair. "How dare they… They should be lucky I spare their pathetic meaningless lives currently. How dare they indeed…" He continued with an offended and cold scold.

Giryia sighed and crossed her arms, she went to his side and began to rub his temple and massage his aching body to help him think more thoroughly. "Please calm down my lord. They accepted your term and will fulfill it. But those supplies are what I need to keep my well being in check here as well." She said.

"GAH!" Xenilla grumbled out. He stood up immediately levitating above the ground crossing his arms frowning he moved back and forth in the throne room grumbling before he glared at Giryia. "Very well. Then if our terms are to me to be met I will let them onto the island. Not one is to set foot in my pristine castle however… Not one insect… Or I will exterminate them…." he huffed out rubbing his chin as he thought. "Just how have they even managed to create a technology that allows for cloning?... I would have never perceived they could reach that level of thinking… Hmph… They are beneath me now…" He continued.

Giryia sighed but felt that perhaps for now, the terms have been reached and his rant would mean nothing. She sat down by a crystal chair to relax herself and ponder how will Girain be able to destroy Anubis seeing as how the creature can bested Xenilla quite easily and even leave him with some nasty wounds on his body. She picked up a piece of crystal she found back in Ukraine, holding it close to her body and she felt a sizzle of energy surge through her.

Xenilla looked at her a squinted before levitating closer to her looking rather annoyed. "Now what are you doing female?... You simply can't control the crystalline power. It is not within your body to control…" he stopped though sensing some energy go through her. Though even he didn't know what this meant. He hunched over getting to close into Giryia's personal space as he glared at her. "Odd. It seems somehow the crystal you possess has a reaction to your metalic frame…." he said bored.

Giryia nodded, she too felt surprised by how the crystal seems to resonate in her body, its energy shoots through her body like electric flow, surging into her dorsal plates and power her energy pool. "I thought the same too. But somehow, this one...it resonates in my body. I can feel it. It's energy and power that interface with my various systems." She said shakingly, her hand still holds the crystal as her breathing slow down.

Xenilla hummed musing on the idea of how in other ways he could use Giryia to his advantage besides as a hostage. He grabbed his chin, and tapped a finger on his face tilting his head in thought. "It would seem you are not entirely machine then female. This requires further testing then. Follow me please to the center of my vast living space." He said levitating to the center of the throne room he was in.

Giryia followed him just as he commanded, the purple cyborg then arrived at a vast room made of crystal with indecipherable tools that only Xenilla would know. "So how do you observe the phenomenon?" She asked politely.

Xenilla made no response to her only frowning at her to join him by a table purple in color and made out of crystal as well. He crossed his legs still floating in air as he curled his tail around himself in a meditative move. "Kneel at the other on your knees. I'll instruct you on what to do next…" He said still glaring at her.

Giryia then went to the table, she quietly knelt down as he instructed and breath one long, drawn out breath to relax herself at what he was about to do. She looked at the purple table made of crystal and in her thought, beside an innocent fitting color for her, there was still the lingering curiosity.

Xenilla though reached out his hand forming a shower of crystals on the table all white and thin in shape. They all landed on the table making a pinging noise before Xenilla looked back over at Giryia. "Now inferior, what exactly do you feel when you touch one of my crystals? What kind of power do you feel surging though you metal body?" He questioned.

Giryia breaths out again, "I felt like a passage, a corridor connecting my mind into another's. Like telepathy and I also felt the surge of telekinetic. Like I could lift objects with my mind alone." She panted and sighed out feeling the rush of Crystalline power over her body once again.

Xenilla then lifted his right hand making that same glow again directing some of his energy towards Giryia. "Now lets test that theory of your out now guinea pig… This intrigues me." He said partially curious. Though Giryia would have felt more energy going through her now. "Now look at me in my eyes. Try to read my thoughts, and then relay them back to me…" Giryia that would have seen however that Xenilla was thinking about taking the king of the monsters throne from Heisei and Jr eliminating them both so he could reign supreme for himself.

Giryia's optics brightened further, as her body twitches by the surge of energy, she felt herself both outraged, disturbed but at the same time pity towards his thought. "Typical as always, you wish to dethrone Heisei and Jr from their title of King of Monsters and reign supreme over the world. A homogenous world of crystallines." She said coldly.

Xenilla reading her own mind squinted by the fact she felt pity towards him. "Do not patronize me female. I do not need it. And don't attempt to resist my plans… Just sit there and behave…" He then huffed out looking down at the crystals he had formed. He spun his hand around to get them to spin into order using telekinetics. The order he placed them into was a circular formation with the tips of the bottoms of the crystals pointed towards the center of the circle. He looked back at Giryia in her optics. "Now do you see what I just did, or is your attention span that of a neanderthal?" He questioned.

Giryia nodded and gulped at the sight of the crystals formation. "Yes I do. Now, what do you want me to do?" She patiently waited for him to give her the instruction for his psychic experiment. The process itself was quite intriguing for her despite his degrading insults.

Xenilla furthered her degradation by fiddling his fingers around using his telekinesis to scatter the crystals around the table randomly. He grinned placing more energy into Giryia. "Now I want you to form those into the shape I just made while I transmit my power through you. Oh, and don't stop until you get it right…." he said smugly.

"Very well." She sighed out deeply, she then focused her mental capacity, blocking out other factors such as sound and memories of his degradation and began to command the crystals with her own mind to reform into the shape and formation that Xenilla has done. They flew back to the table, levitating above the surface and stack up one at a time until all was fit to a teat.

Xenilla though only grumble out seeing her perform the task. He crossed his arms tapping his fingers lowering the intensity of his power on her making this more of a challenge for Giryia now. "Again. I'll increase the difficulty each time you do this." He then grinned scattering the crystals again on the table.

Giryia remained silent, she knew he was trying to make her fail, all she need is to listen to him during the intervals. With that in mind, she repeat the task again, this time with more focus and concentration on the job easily recreating the crystal formation. But she knew deep down, she was a feeble novice compare to him.

Xenilla laughed out again. He formed the crystals into a zigzag formation only using his mind. Though what was interesting was he made them all stand up on their spikes. He then scattered them, and expected Giryia to do the same. Though now it was clear to her she was going to be tested of her patience and even of her strength. Perhaps as well her mental stability and even to see this challenge would exhaust her of her energy.

Clenching her fists tightly, she breathed out again one last time as she felt her body has been taxing its energy and her mind pushed to its limit. But she must best him here and now. She focused her mind one more time and assemble the crystal shards into zig-zag formation once again, making them standing on their shards like Xenilla has done. "How about that?" She asked, exhaustingly breathing out her breath of satisfaction.

Her satisfaction was short lived however when Xenilla formed the crystal shapes to make a 3d cube shape. Hollow in the center and using the crystals as its outline. "If you pass out here then you may rest as I know you will not best me with this." He then glared at the crystals causing them to rotate around slightly. Now he was just being cruel to her.

She sighed out frustratingly, quietly she frowned at his cruelty but that was his character and she shouldn't be too surprised. Therefore, she then summons the crystals one more time, commanding them with every last vestige of her brain power to form a 3D crystal cube similar in shape and size to what Xenilla has done. Once accomplished, Giryia made one last command for the crystals to rotate but retain their form. It was exhausting for her as she could only retain their form for only 2 minutes before passing out.

Xenilla in an odd twist applauded her by clapping his hands together. "Most impressive. Now with you out of the way for the moment I won't have to worry about you escaping, or intruding on my personal business. You may rest for the moment female. As our agreement entails…" He then used his telekinesis to move her body to a room at the back of the throne room with a crystalline bed. He let her fall down to the bed with a thud while he himself levitated back to his throne chair confident now he had the deal sealed. He continued his monologue. "You shall receive no harm from me, but I never promised you won't do harm to yourself…" He grinned.

He then bowed his head closing his eyes as he sat in his throne in a deep meditative thought looking at where Anubis is now. Xenilla himself became shocked seeing that now Anubis had successfully bypassed all human forces in Europe and was now swimming in the Atlantic ocean. "You are a slippery slimey eel you mutant… But now I have the advantage… You want a war well now you got one freak…" He said ominously to himself. He spent the rest of the day doing his meditative practices alone while the UNKCC figured out what to do with Shiryu. The quarantined lone Rex Unit might just one of these days see another battle. made while I transmit my power through you. Oh, and don't stop until you get it right…." he said smugly.

"Very well." She sighed out deeply, she then focused her mental capacity, blocking out other factors such as sound and memories of his degradation and began to command the crystals with her own mind to reform into the shape and formation that Xenilla has done. They flew back to the table, levitating above the surface and stack up one at a time until all was fit to a teat.

Xenilla though only grumble out seeing her perform the task. He crossed his arms tapping his fingers lowering the intensity of his power on her making this more of a challenge for Giryia now. "Again. I'll increase the difficulty each time you do this." He then grinned scattering the crystals again on the table.

Giryia remained silent, she knew he was trying to make her fail, all she need is to listen to him during the intervals. With that in mind, she repeat the task again, this time with more focus and concentration on the job easily recreating the crystal formation. But she knew deep down, she was a feeble novice compare to him.

Xenilla laughed out again. He formed the crystals into a zigzag formation only using his mind. Though what was interesting was he made them all stand up on their spikes. He then scattered them, and expected Giryia to do the same. Though now it was clear to her she was going to be tested of her patience and even of her strength. Perhaps as well her mental stability and even to see this challenge would exhaust her of her energy.

Clenching her fists tightly, she breathed out again one last time as she felt her body has been taxing its energy and her mind pushed to its limit. But she must best him here and now. She focused her mind one more time and assemble the crystal shards into zig-zag formation once again, making them standing on their shards like Xenilla has done. "How about that?" She asked, exhaustingly breathing out her breath of satisfaction.

Her satisfaction was short lived however when Xenilla formed the crystal shapes to make a 3d cube shape. Hollow in the center and using the crystals as its outline. "If you pass out here then you may rest as I know you will not best me with this." He then glared at the crystals causing them to rotate around slightly. Now he was just being cruel to her.

She sighed out frustratingly, quietly she frowned at his cruelty but that was his character and she shouldn't be too surprised. Therefore, she then summons the crystals one more time, commanding them with every last vestige of her brain power to form a 3D crystal cube similar in shape and size to what Xenilla has done. Once accomplished, Giryia made one last command for the crystals to rotate but retain their form. It was exhausting for her as she could only retain their form for only 2 minutes before passing out.

Xenilla in an odd twist applauded her by clapping his hands together. "Most impressive. Now with you out of the way for the moment I won't have to worry about you escaping, or intruding on my personal business. You may rest for the moment female. As our agreement entails…" He then used his telekinesis to move her body to a room at the back of the throne room with a crystalline bed. He let her fall down to the bed with a thud while he himself levitated back to his throne chair confident now he had the deal sealed. He continued his monologue. "You shall receive no harm from me, but I never promised you won't do harm to yourself…" He grinned.

He then bowed his head closing his eyes as he sat in his throne in a deep meditative thought looking at where Anubis is now. Xenilla himself became shocked seeing that now Anubis had successfully bypassed all human forces in Europe and was now swimming in the Atlantic ocean. "You are a slippery slimey eel you mutant… But now I have the advantage… You want a war well now you got one freak…" He said ominously to himself. He spent the rest of the day doing his meditative practices alone while the UNKCC figured out what to do with Shiryu. The quarantined lone Rex Unit might just one of these days see another battle.


	7. Chapter 7

Several hours after Anubis made his exit from Europe, after exiting through Portugal, a battered and scratched up Kiryu and Girain were being airlifted back to the GDI Monster Island base. Though damages on Kiryu were not severe as they could have been this time, but he still did have a few mild scratches over his frame. Though he looked over at the albino Girain looking at the holes Anubis had pierced into her cybernetic synthetic frame. His sighed out wincing his yellow optics looking at her. He looked away seeing the land mass the was Monster Island, Mother Base, approaching on their huds.

On the GDI base though the entire time Shiryu "Corsair" Rex was still at the mechas firing rage using his pistol to fire at the non moving targets. Everything on the firing rage was already long since destroyed, turned to rubble, twisted metal from vehicles such as tanks, trucks, and test maser tanks. He wasn't aware even of the situation regarding the mechas encounters with Anubis or even where GIryia was currently being held. He had run out of targets on the dust filled target range, and Sullivan Palmer had said for him just to continue firing until he didn't miss ever again. Scot Osborn though watched the situation wincing and frowning. It was a punishment to the UNKCC and the world's only Rex Unit.

Kiryu and Girain eventually though did land on the base's landing strip. The magnetic towing cables for the units disengaged, and released making a shirt hissing and snapping sound while Kiryu himself looked around the base. The first thing he saw of course was Rex still practicing on nothing. He looked over at Girain dumbfounded. "He's been here the entire time firing that small thing?" He said in disbelief. He shook his head to himself.

Girain herself made a double take upon seeing Rex was still practicing his already proven marksmanship skill against static target. Her white irises dialect and widened to indicate her shock. "I know that he's not supposed to go into battle right now but this is a whole new level of wasting potentials and help." She spoke out in an outraged tone filled with visible anger. The two units were taken down to the hangar where they were fasten in place by mechanical arms giving them repair. One of the arm dismantle the broken and deformed plates of Girain where Anubis struck her, then other smaller needle like arms came in and give her flesh and synthetic muscles repair while O'Grady was standing in the observatory with Eli to oversee their repair.

"How bad is the damage to her synthetic components?" The general asked while looking the X-Ray camera of her punctured flesh.

Eli now having permission to assist in monitoring the MFS Units looked over the X-ray sighing out and humming to himself. He squinted thinking he saw a discrepancy in Girain's organs, but shrugged it off. He made a relieved sigh jotting down notes on a black plastic clipboard looking at her X-Rays. "Well thankfully no broken bones. Just pierced flesh, and puncture wounds. Unfortunately deep, but nothing we can't manage. I'm astonished though looking at her organ systems though. Everything is there and functioning it seems. A digestive system, a simulated circulatory system, a liver, a pancreas. She even somehow has an artificial reproductive system. And she's entirely synthetic?" He asked with genuine curiosity that a scientist discovering something new in the world would ask.

O'Grady nodded while still holding his signature Cigar in his mouth. "Mhm, instead heavying her body with multiple interconnected components, having these synthetic organs help lighten the loads and ease the logistic." The general blew out some smoke as he watch Girain's surgery being done. Once the injury is taken care of, new armor plates were attached into place and lock together.

Eli nodded watching the surgery complete. He sighed out relieved it went over smoothly, and without complication. At his heart Eli during the smallest inconvenience was known to become nervous. Though with good reason after Shiryu was hijacked. He clicked his pen rapidly as a means for stress relief.

In the hangar though Kiryu's armor was wielded over to cover his scratches. He sighed out looking over at Girain's procedure though not without his own sense of a nervous feeling for her. He stood up letting the robotic arms retract back and raise back to the ceiling while he looked down at himself. "So how do you feel now hun?..." He said worried.

Girain sighed out and groan a little as she felt the sting of the surgery courses through her fiber senses briefly before it subsides, she held her hand on where she was given surgery and breath. "Yeah...I feel better now. Though a little bit stingy, but overall, it's better than being left with a rotting wound." She nodded and nuzzled his snout slowly.

O'Grady sat down and look over at the monitor showing Anubis moving across the Atlantic Ocean towards the US. "Those privatized idiots better know how to defend themselves against Kaiju. They're good with legal loopholes but not so much against physical threat to their body's well being." The general grumbled as he grabbed the radio and dial up Scot Osborn. "Osborn, what's the UNKCC's detachment troop composition in NYC look like?" He asked.

Scot Osborn himself was in a call with two other UNKCC higher ups. They were lower rank than him, but they both controlled two different parts of the maser defensive strategy going on. As normal for them. The UNKCC base in NYC currently had a massive glowing world map overlooking a war room while operatives sat at the radar tables of all nationalities. Though to the left side was a middle aged man John Reynolds who smoked a white cigarette while he scratched a slowly greying light brown colored beard. He wore a black colored boonie in the base for whatever reason while his fatigues were the UNKCC digitized blue camouflage. However his cargo pants were a tan color with multiple thick pockets on both sides of his legs. This was John Reynolds, 39 in age, former maser driver and gunner for the UNKCC now acting as a field commander for the maser units. Scot though called him and communicated with O'Grady still. "I have my two best men setting a defencive brigade in case the kaiju attacks the city. I'll patch you through to John Reynolds now." He said as he gave O'Grady the all clear to go deeper into the UNKCC's chain of command. Reynolds frowned though. He picked up. "Reynolds. Speaking." He said quickly.

"O'Grady here." The general replied. "Now listen carefully my guys got a gigantic biological freak, courtesy of MONARCH without a brain, heading towards NYC. My mecha units have engaged it in the Ukraine but has taken some damages and need repair. We'll be there to assist as fast as our mechanic can. But you'll need to hold out against it. Sending you data now." The general then sent a stream of data the GDI has collected on Anubis and then expects a reply from John Reynolds.

Reynolds though didn't laugh. In fact it was an odd grumbling. "Christ sakes. Which muppet thought this thing was a good idea for kaiju based defence, and elimination. Of fucking course they lost control. Who in God's name has any kind of control for these types of kaiju?" He said sighing out. "We have made a barricade that will push back the likes of even Godzilla, regardless which one they be, set up in the city. I have control of the southern barricade. My colleague has the northern set up. Kevin get online. This is the GDI here." He said grumbling a gruff voiced still.

O'Grady sighed out. "Well that barricade better buy us some time because that Anubis freak show is a super predator made to kill Godzillians. What a bunch of smug idiots. We'll move out within the hour hopefully. Over and out." The general hung his radio up and look back at the hangar at Girain who was now fully healed thanks to her regenerative property and Godzillian hyper regenerative feature. He examine an X-Ray photo of her body and found an organ unit that is somewhat synthetic but still, very much organic. "Hey, Eli, come here and take a look at this. What do you think this is suppose to be? Not on the checklist I would say." He said.

Eli glanced up from his black color clip board. He looked up and saw that the organ, shaped like a deformed crescent with circular shaped around it, while retaining the look of an intestine, located right below Girain's chest right under her lungs. He squinted confused before his eyes widened, and he gasped. He made a nervous studder to himself biting his pen looking at it using his memory to confirm his suspicions. He looked back at O'Grady with wide eyes. "That's uh… That's an atomic furnace…" He said looking back as his jaw fell. He knew what this meant, but didn't know if O'Grady knew at all what the significance of the organ was.

"Eli, tell me I'm not crazy, tell me that she can use her atomic breath or its manifestation via the oral cannons. If she can, I'd like to see her try to control it." He said sarcastically as she zoomed the photo in and copy it. "We'll need to run some medical examination on her at the second island in order to make sure that my suspicion is confirmed. Have Rex return to the hangar and let me have a photo of his own atomic furnace for comparison seeing as how he can use it against other Kaiju." He said tapping on the keyboard and forward the photo along with a medical examination request for the doctors and medical personnel on the second island's Medical Station.

Shiryu heard Eli's request. He tilted his head silently processing for a millisecond before the thigh compartment on his right thigh flipped open. He spun his pistol in one hand before placing it in the holster in his leg. The compartment then closed and he pivoted back into the base silent as ever.

The elevator was heard lowering allowing Rex to walk into it. He looked around looking for an objective to go for while Kiryu stared at Rex nervously. He raised his right hand in a short wave to Shiryu weakly and quickly. Shiryu scanned over the gesture, and raised his own hand to show his greeting before making his way into the medical room where he stood absolutely still besides the occasional raise of the chest while he breathed.

Eli stepped up to a microphone on a stand, but of course as soon as he approached it the device made a loud high pitched whining whistle sound piercing his and everyone else in the room's ear drums in a short pain before Eli fixed it. Shiryu though seemed unphased. He only looked into the surveillance room Eli was in.

Eli then cleared his throat speaking into the microphone. "Okay Shiryu. Standard procedure here. The other doctors are going to take a quick X-Ray of your body to examine your organ system." he said. Shiryu though nodded slowly. "Affirmative." Shiryu then faced his head forwards and stood straight up with no slouching. "Awaiting X-Ray examination now." He said robotically. Eli then gestured for the doctors to take the photos while Shiryu stood still for them.

The doctors then operates a mechanical arm to lower down by Shiryu's stomach area, the arm spun around him slowly with an X-Ray camera attached on it, recording the innards of Rex. It then stops midway when one of the doctor spotted his nuclear furnace shaped like a deformed crescent in a similar manner to Girain but this one seems much more developed and healthy compare to her own. They took a quick snapshot of the furnace and brought the hand back to its position. "All done Shiryu you're clear now." Said the doctor on the PA as they began to compare the two furnaces together with Eli. "What do you think of this? Is this normal for Girain to have organ developed right under our noses?" Said one of the doctor who holds the two photo over to Eli for inspection.

Eli examined the two photographs while he rubbed his bearded chin humming to himself "Hmm…. Hmmmm…. Hmmmmm….. Hmmmmmm…." He the shook his head out looking back at the two photographs realizing he may have went into a trance. "Oh. sorry… Well it appears when you did the synthetic organ placements you may have accidentally allowed for the Godzillian organ here to develop somehow. Unless of course… Somehow the bone is slowly regrowing flesh using the synthetic tissue as a catalyst to regrow natural tissue. Slowly but surely." He then type into the a computer at the desk he was now sitting at comparing data on Shiryu and Godzillians in general.

The doctor's through got their first glimpse of Rex's innards. Though compared even to that of Girain or even a normal Godzillian his organ were thin and cramped inside of a thin body that was genetically modified for agility. The organs in him were all thinner than normal, and held closer together. He as well had complete systems though including his own reproductives as shown by testis that were located inside of his body by his groin. As well though he had a functional circulatory and respiratory system shown by the sight of a beating heart and two lungs. His digestives though were cramped in his body, and thin. They were still there however and functional.

Eli' forehead sweat slightly as he typed on the keyboard with finger fury. "Okay from studying Shiryu we have found that a Godzillian's healing factor goes beyond a human healing cycle by up to ten percent. Environment, nutrition, and the type of wound all differentiate between the time it takes to heal back. BUT! If somehow the skeleton in Girain's body is using the synthetic flesh in her to rewire her systems, and replace lost organs like it was healing a wound we may see progress on this within the upcoming months. Estimated 10 to be exact." He glanced back over at shiryu data. "Not many people know this, but Rex as we found out could actually regrow lost limbs. As in his legs. Going by that then there isn't much a Godzillian can't grow back besides the most vital organs in their bodies. But even I'm not sure how vital their nuclear essence is..." he said.

"Eli may I ask...does that mean that supposed you cutting off a limb of a Godzillian, it will regrow given the right circumstances?" Girain asked inquisitively, clearly she too was highly interested in mysteries of her own body, mysteries that slipped right under her own nose without her noticing, let alone paying interest in them.

Eli nodded slowly. He cleared his throat remaining respectful for the Godzillian race and Girain. He looked around looking for a way tell the process under respectful terms. "Yes. Yes it does. The body of course would need nutrition and a massive amount of rest while the limbs grow back to the body. The reason though Shiryu's legs and dorsal plates remain the way they are is a preventative measure was set in place to prevent regeneration is certain places of the body. Basically technological augments such as robot socket in his pelvis where his legs are, or the wired augments where his dorsal plates were. No offence of course. Its biology and science at work." He said shyly as he tapped his fingers together.

Girain sighed out disappointingly, "I know that you guys want a fast moving Godzillian to be your counter terror asset. But why must you deprive him of his legs for the sake of mobility?" She asked in a heavy tone, her voice was burdened by the weight of disappointment towards Eli and the general thought process of humans towards Rex. "You could have just add a set of exoskeleton on him to increase his mobility while it's encased under the armor suit." She suggested.

"Trust me Girain, with My Oxymoron is Nigh Appreciated Nor Recognized as Comprehensively Hopeful doing the biological thinking for us, we'll have Kaiju PETA uproar real soon." O'Grady grumbled while rubbing his forehead.

Before Eli could say anything though Shiryu walked out of the medical area after processing in his mind that he could be debriefed from the area. Each taloned foot step on the ground shook the base slightly making a loud metal bang with each step as he moved back into the hangar area where he stood still for the most part besides normal breathing.

Eli though went back over to the nuclear furnace in both of their bodies. "Well we knew that a Godzillian's power lies within their nuclear capabilities. It might even help your bodies function better and even a better self defence weapon. The reason why Rex is so slim and agile is so he can survive both kaiju based attacks and the unrelenting attacks of human weapons. He can dodge attacks, and take in some damage as well. Though with the atomic breath still in place he has a greater survivability factor in combat. Self defence and attacking wise." Eli finished sighing out still understanding the mad science involved here and the morals broken as well as ethics.

Though Rex standing in the hangar moved back to the surface again where he again would be tested through target practice until he never missed again. Eli though monitoring Rex's movements sighed out looking at this. He clicked his chewed pin nervously watching Shiryu do nothing of importance. "So much good he could do though…" Eli sighed looking down.

Girain huffed at this notion began to look back at Rex, examining his stature, features and other components and compare it to herself. Then something, an idea, a sketch was formed in her mind. A mental note of an idea that will take wing much later on. She hummed to herself before speaking out loud to the others. "A wild Godzillian, domesticated, tamed. No correct that, convinced, recruited, educated and suited for battle."

"Yeah well, good luck convincing either one of the two Heisei Gojira or Jr there. They're dense and don't exactly trust humans. Just saying." O'Grady casually retorted as he extinguished his cigar. To which Girain nodded while still maintaining her attention on Rex.

"Your honesty is most welcomed sir." She said.

As Shiryu began his test firing though New York was still being monitored carefully by Scot Osborn, John Reynolds, and on the northern end of the command spectrum Kevin Frank. Frank on his side of the war room in New York sat down with his right leg crossed over the left one as he casually read the novel "Starship Troopers". He wagged his right foot up and down as he read. Frequently though the 42 year old would look over to the war room screen.

Scot Osborn though looked at the set up the two had made in a defencive barrier to Anubis. To the north Kevin Frank managed to convinced the US Navy to make a border on NYC to fire on any kaiju that approached to close to the city to ward them away while in the city itself a massive line of maser tanks strung in the NYC city streets using buildings for cover and to conceal themselves. Behind those heavier armored Leopard 2 and Abrams tanks both owned by the US Arm and the UNKCC. UNKCC tanks through were a dark green color compared to the MBTs of the US Army which were the desert tan color.

Scot though looked at the setup Reynolds had made though to the south a way more aggressive approach. A very distinct line of rocket artillery behind a massive defense wave tanks that were scattered in the city to confuse the kaiju were the shots were coming from. Strykers though were placed into a line by masers offer a "Zap and Bang" technique. The maser would shoot before pulling back while the Stryker would follow up with a shell of its own. As well though UNGCC era hyper lasers, and dual laser firing tanks lined the streets.

Scot looked over to O'Grady. "We've been made fun of alot for being unable to bring down some kaiju. People forgot though the UNGCC brought down Destroyah using the adult Godzilla's help back then, or as the GDI calls him Heisei. Might be a better way of identifying honestly. Though the UNKCC has our success stories. Job is to defend, and monitor not to eliminate." He said with respect to the kaiju, and a professional attitude.

"Oh here the armchair generals of our civilian population believe that elimination of a single Kaiju is as easy as an American Idol reject. All MFS units, deployed for combat." The alarm then blared up in the hangar, once again, Girain and Kiryu were given their missile packs and wrist mounted weaponry. The elevator took them up to the surface where they walk towards the airstrip of the base in front of the main building.

As Kiryu moved out of the building awaiting the herons to pick him up the UNKCC radar picked up on a disturbing signature headed for New York city from the Atlantic. Reynolds looked over at Frank snapping his finger to the man. "Kevin it's time. Big ugly is coming…" He said getting a headset on. Frank looked over at the war room screen while UNKCC operatives left and right of him scrambled to their stations while he himself got in touch with the captains of each of the ships. He cleared his throat. "Alright gents. Here it come comes. Whatever it is get it as far away from the city as possible." Frank said calmly while John got into touch with the US Army. "Pops here. Give him hell as soon as you get a clear line of fire… As for my masers we're doing this now!" he said with urgency.

Under the ocean though a dark mass was seen headed towards the city. Crew members on board the destroyers used binoculars to see its approach. "Port side! 500 meters! Approaching fast!" The five inch cannons on the destroyers turned to face whatever it was before firing into the foaming water. With each shell hitting the water's surface the water was blasted into the air sending droplets high into the air before the kaiju under the waves rose from the water dripping the clear liquid back to the ocean below as it used its two mouths to roar out. Anubis had arrived. Though he wasn't welcome as the destroyers immediately began launching their tomahawk missiles at the kaiju. They exploded onto Anubis's body, but did nothing but make him laugh. "Your fruitless attempts to preserve yourselves from destruction will be in vain here today little creatures…" he laughed ominously still making his way to NYC

As Anubis was approaching NYC, Girain and Kiryu were being flown by the Herons from MI towards New York, their travel was thankfully hasten thanks to the Heron's traveling speed and Range as strategic transports. However, hope for their timely arrival to intervene is still unrealistic as they were now crossing over the American Midwest towards the East Coast. "Scot what's the situation in New York looks like?" Girain asked as she saw herself crossing over the state of Ohio and towards New York's outskirt. On her HUD, there were news coverage of the fighting in New York and panic in the streets, however, the combat situation as fought and monitored by the UNKCC and its allies remain fuzzy when look through the lens of a civilian news agency.

Scot Osborn was joined by Eli watching the screen. Eli whoever stood slightly away from Scot as he saw the man gritting his teeth back and forth while he watched the screen. Soon though Sullivan Palmer joined in the war room watching the screen. He winced though seeing what Anubis has already accomplished.

Anubis had broke through the first line of defences on both sides as two destroyers behind him looked as crushed as an empty soda can. He however was carrying half of the third one swinging it like a massive battering melee weapon knocking full building down with one swing. Maser units led by Reynolds shot into Anubis's thighs, chest, and face before backing up into the city in a retreat while Strykers pelted their shells onto Anubis while they backed up next.

The artillery barrage on Reynold's side were given the word to fire into Anubis's face. The men and women at the triggers pull down and fired their loads aiming a predicted shot at Anubis's face while the squad leader gave a count down. "Impact in 10… 9 … 8… 7... 6….5… 4… 3… Impact NOW!" The barrage made a much louder explosion than that of the others pelting Anubis already seeing a loud shockwave through the city. Anubis though never even flinched. Instead he cackled madly. "Really now?... That's the best the so called might of man can offer me as a challenge?.." He said smugly. Tanks however from both the UNKCC and US Army fired repeatedly into Anubis's face to back division form the repeated explosions, and the buildup of smoke. As he moved and strode through the city the black smoke trailed behind him as he stomped on small buildings, and used his arms to slice into larger skyscrapers, smashing glass and concrete alike. Though the destruction the kaiju put into place on the tanks and masers made Scot grit his teeth harder with each explosion.

He grumbled out looking back at Sulivan. "You have anything to say here?... You just going to stand around while the UN fails to evacuate people better? Or something along the lines of you're not going to let Shiryu out because you're too afraid of him going under hijacking?..." Scot huffed out. Sullivan scolded though. "He's in quarantine because he's too dangerous right now to be in public places. You know as well as I do that if he's hijacked again we're not getting him back…" He grumbled back.

At that moment, Girain and Kiryu have arrived on site to intercept Anubis and stop his rampage. The blue cyborg make her way forward to take point for Kiryu as she was faster compared to him. She soon caught sight of Anubis rampaging around the Manhattan area of New York and quickly fired off her missile barrages at his face. She fired off her oral AZC beam at his face before following it up with her railgun barrage. "Remember me?" She taunted him as she fired up her thrusters, flying towards him and land a powerful kick across his face.

Anubis roared out being kicked back slightly from the thruster kick. He only laughed out loudly as he grabbed her by the leg. His face was stiff from the oral AZ cannon attack but in the short moment from when he grabbed her by the leg she could have seen his evil smile as the shots from the rails guns healed just a quickly as they were dented into his flesh. He then threw her hitting Kiryu's chest knocking them both back into a building momentarily. Though Anubis wasn't done with the humans He raised a finger to the two mechas grinning. "One moment please…" he said as he dashed around the city.

As he dashed he hopped onto top of tanks using his feet, and crashed through building leveling them all into rubble while Kiryu groaned after being knocked back. "I'm not as young as I used to be…" He sighed out lifting himself up from the debris holding Girain's hand to pick her up. Anubis though picked up tanks and crushed them using a massive pressure force in his hands causing a short explosion miniscule in size compared to Anubis himself. "Hahahaha. It's a perfect day for teaching you lower creatures who's going to be on top of this food chain very soon…" he grinned.

"Not while I have to something to say about this!" Girain roared out and fired her signature Plasma Grenade Launcher at Anubis, the shot charged up into a large energy ball before firing, it streaks across the battlespace and slammed into Anubis's side, exploding violently with the force that erupt buildings and rip apart concrete structures within the range of 500 meters. She observe as the dust settle and the wound of Anubis lay bare before her eyes, She instinctually keep on firing at him.

Anubis let his body's accelerated healing keep him healed with his foamed pin at his exposed face. Kiryu though flipped open the gauntlets in his wrist mounted battle packs. He fired a barrage of missiles that soared through the air while Anubis himself ducked letting the missiles exploded onto the skeletal frame of a destroyed building. The explosion shot out concrete debris from the building. Anubis then rolled away before leaping into the air while Girain shot her railguns at him. He planted a foot into her chest sending her to her back as he stomped down onto her chest.

Kiryu then ran into battle himself firing his own railguns into Anubis, but for him to dash and roll away. Kiryu then flung an arm forwards stabbing Anubis in his right arm while Anubis bit down on Kiryu's neck and punched him furiously in his gut. Kiryu grunted out in pain. He lifted his left gauntlet, swiping to the right hoping to cut off Anubis's head only for anubis to duck, press his left shoulder against Kiryu's gut, and then wrap his hands behind Kiryu's back. Anubis then raised himself up and Kiryu over his back before letting go letting Kiryu's back to slam to the ground behind him. Anubis then spun around stomping on Kiryu's chest.

"Off of him you asshole!" Girain's shout was accompanied by her powerful and lighting fast tail slashed across Anubis's face. She jabbed her fist continuously into Anubis's face, blasting his nostrils with her railgun in successive combos before making a roundhouse kick that sends him crashing into buildings across the Manhattan area. Then she picked Kiryu up with her hands. "You okay hun?" She asked him. It was at that moment that GDI forces began to engage Anubis in force, their bombers flew out of the sky like angels from heaven dropping their payloads on Anubis's mouth and their artillery began to rain fire and Proximity Fused shells on Anubis's head.

Kiryu huffed out and fell to his knees groaning. Anubis though launched out of his debris rolled forwards over city debris, roaring, grabbing Kiryu by his shoulders, and then lifting him high into the air only to use Kiryu as a weapon to batter Girain with sending them both groaning to their chest. Anubis stood back laughing at them "Pathetic. I thought you metal toys would offer me more of a challenge, but clearly not…" He said with honest disappointment in his tone.

However, at the GDI base Scot with each batter of the mechas clenched his fists almost sounding like he was growling. Eli took more nervous steps away as Scot turned towards Sullivan beaming his rage at Sullivan. "YOU! I don't give two shits what your fucking bureaucratic U.N bullshit have to say about quarantine… Rex is with the UNKCC, and if they can't pull the fight into their favor I'm sending Shiryu out to dispatch Anubis properly…" He said getting closer until he was glaring at Sullivan directly into his face. "With or without quarantine…" he finished. Sullivan though merely huffed out looking back at the war room screen watching the war in New York get worse for the GDI and UNKCC forces by the minute.

"Shiryu Rex, deploy for combat in New York. Target the biological mad science homework of MONARCH and give our Mecha units a had immediately." O'Grady spoke to Rex on the PA system. At that moment spare Herons were seen preparing to lift Rex off to New York and GDI ground crew were scrambling to their positions in preparation for his departure. The general then look back at the various radar, sonar and surveillance screens in the War Room for any signs of acoustic activities by the Godzillians.

On the sonar however a new signature moving towards the city. A familiar double tone baritone voice. However, UNKCC reading showed an extremely hot signature that heated the water around the signature.

Scot sighed out in relief though not noticing the signature hearing O'Grady's reasoning. "Thank God someone here is on my side, and is using reasoning…" He glared back at Sullivan who himself was giving an intense look back himself. As they stared at each other though Shiryu got on Scot's comms. "Scot Osborn… Do you allow me to break my quarantine and return to combat positions against enemy kaiju?" Shiryu asked. He couldn't see it, but Scot was making a slow and determined nod glaring at Sullivan Palmer. 'Absolutely. Giving allowance of O'Grady to give you orders. I'm warning the rest of the UNKCC you're coming Rex… " He turned away from Sullivan who sighed. "You're going to regret that… You're gonna regret it big time." Sullivan warned. Scot though ignored the man getting on his communication alerting the other UNKCC personal in the city on who was coming. He then saw the heat signature on the war room's surveillance. His eye widened in dread however seeing it. Him rather. "Oh shit…" He looked over at O'Grady so he could tell if he saw the signature as well, or something similar.

"At least we're getting some natural Auxilia backup. Whoever at MONARCH thought creating a living weapon is a good idea better check up on that project to introduce genetically modified Piranhas into the Mekong Delta during Vietnam." O'Grady grumbled and sighed out. Out on the airstrip, the Herons were now latching Rex onto their cables and began to lift off and flew all the way to New York to lend them an assistance. As he watch the flight of Rex, he divert his attention back to the battle in New York.

On the ground, the fight has degenerated into a slugfest with whatever Girain and Kiryu throw at Anubis, his wound regenerate as if nothing has happened and retaliate at them, this was leading them absolutely nowhere. As their ammo count slowly drop down to nothing, the GDI too now were biting their teeth, praying for a miracle to happen as the sonar signature coming ever closer to New York.

Anubis shook his head out while his wounds healed gradually. He had a sick intense grin on his face. Or half of his face. A shot from Kiryu ripped half of Anubis's face skin off as well as an eye. It was no trouble for him though. A new eye inflated in his socket while his skin all formed over his muscle tissue. He made a chuckle which turned into a loud laugh that then turned into a roar as he charged into tear Girain apart.

However, before he could reach her a blood red laser like beam shot out from the right side of Girain. It hit Anubis's right side sending chunks of flesh and blood away from the main body as Anubis made a confused roar as he hit a city block of buildings. Kiryu though fell to his knees coughing out and huffing in pain, but neither him or Girain knew who fired the shot.

For a moment, Girain glanced over her right side to see who fired the shot before she heard Kiryu's coughing and huffing, she quickly dashed over to him and pick him up, she puts his right arm around the back of her neck with her left hand holding his waist. She aims her right hand at Anubis's face and fired her remaining Railgun shots and began to make a tactical withdrawal to the waterfront where the red beam was fired from. There she set Kiryu down and began to run a diagnostic scan on his innards, to see if he is still doing well.

They then both heard the sound of a familiar double bass roar in the background Kiryu squinted seeing a slightly chubby, but well built Godzillian very familiar to the family. He had a square snout and feline like face, round small ears, burning orange eyes, but that wasn't the only thing glowing on him. All of the Godzillian's body were faint orange patches on his thighs, shoulder, chest, abdomen, and glowing orange square shaped dorsal plates. Kiryu coughed out seeing him. It was Heisei Gojira. Father of Jr and son of Kiryu Gojira. He had an intense glare directed at the building where Anubis fell.

Kiryu though coughed out. "No son! Get back! It's too dangerous!" Kiryu coughed out again. Heisei only turned to him and Girain though experiencing immense pain from the burning patches himself like a heart attack or massive heartburn. "No. Don't tell me to leave I'm helping out here dad…" Heisei said gripping his own chest.

"Heisei! I'm out of ammo cover me while I tend to your father!" Girain shouted to him. She began to tend Kiryu's pain and put necessary medical attention to him. In the meantime, the Herons carrying Rex have reached New York City's limit.

"Be advised, additional reinforcement is coming. Suggest you evacuate yourself to Liberty Island for MEDAVAC." Overlord's voice came to Girain's audio receptor and she nodded. She then pick up Kiryu and help him walk towards Liberty Island far from the fighting for his own safety. "Don't be stubborn and let me tend to your wounds Kiryu." She grumbled as the albino cyborg carries him away.

Heisei raised his fists nodding to Girain. "Thank you. Take care of-"; "FINALLY! AFTER 20 FUCKING YEARS OF WAITING ONE OF YOU DELICIOUS SHITS FINALLY SHOW UP!" Anubis stood in the rubble of of the building he was pounded into. Heisei though roared out raising hi fist to lunge towards Anubis while Kiryu squirmed and wriggled to get out of Girain's grasp to help his son.

As Heisei charged forwards with his fist raised, Anubis suddenly leaped into the air before landing on Heisei's back. Heisei roared out confused as he tried to get Anubis off, but the psycho kaiju latched his claws into Heisei's flesh. He then crashed Heisei down onto the pavement while Anubis's tendrils extended and whipped in the air around randomly.

Heisei got back up from the debris groaning out, but Anubis bit the back of Heisei's neck making him bleed out while Anubis dig the claws of his feet onto the back of Heisei's thighs. He dug the claws on his hands on top of Heisei's shoulders causing Heisei to yell out in pain. Kiryu watched huffing and getting back to his feet only to cough out again.

Anubis though stabbed Heisei in the right side of his pelvis, left of his chest, under his left armpit, and finally on the middle of his abdomen. Each stab into Heisei shot out hot steaming blood that hit the pavement below the two thundering kaiju steaming still. Heisei though spun around and tried to reach for Anubis on his back while roaring out in pain. Anubis though the whole time had a sick twisted grin on his face as he sucked in Heisei's blood. "GET HIM OFF!" Heisei shouted. THough his dorsal plate glew a brighter orange as he got more and more agitated.

While Heisei's blood was being sucked up by Anubis, the GDI's Stealth Fighter squadron fired their missile swarms at Anubis's tendrils, trying their best to dent and even break the tendril. They flew up and return again for another run, this time firing their dual cannons at the tendrils, artillery shells rained down on the two Kaijus once again trying to break the tendrils and free Heisei.

As the stealth fighter fired at the tendrils they exploded covered the two kaiju in black smoke. Though what happened next was a loud pulsing bang coming from Heisei as Anubis was seen being thrown off and crashing into a building 300 metres away. Heisei though got to one knee huffing out and coughing. He seemed to have performed a nuclear pulse to get Anubis off of him.

However, the herons approaching to the city with Shiryu in tow got a message from Scot Osborn to drop him now while he was over the ocean. The first heron disengaged the cords holding onto Shiryu followed by the heron flying behind the first. Shiryu then made a 1000 meter free fall towards the ocean. His chin and face pointed towards the ocean water as he was plummeting face first towards the water. His optic remained blue, but as soon as the tip of his chin hit the water the rest of his body and tail followed soon afterwards with Shiryu disappearing beneath a massive water splash in the ocean. Under the surface of the water millions of tiny bubbles trailed behind him as he pierced through the water with zero resistance.

Though back in NYC Heisei coughed out while his pierce wounds bled red steam blood. Kiryu though wasn't doing much better as one was old bones in a metal suit while the other was suffering from a close nuclear heart attack and massive chest pains.

Though a massively deep booming laugh came from where Anubis landed. "Ahhhh… that's much better. Your blood donation is appreciated Godzilla, but now it's time to show you all who I really am…" Anubis said ominously. Suddenly Anubis's boney wings spread outwards while pieces of flesh shot out from one wing membrane to the other in a rapid move as his wing expanded in size and filled with flesh getting to massive proportions. Then the horn on his face extended upwards in size forming into a scythe like shape bone white in color and larger than it was before. His teeth on both jaw lines expanded and increased in size as the pupil in his eye glowed a red orange color. The red dorsal plates on his back then expanded in size becoming more jagged and deadly looking as they expanded upwards. His smooth skin as well began to churn and quake as armor and muscle formed making him more bulky and muscular looking. The dorsal plate on his tail then expanded in size becoming sharper than before as well as the dorsal plates underneath his arms. The claws on his feet and hands also became sharper, and his tendrils longer.

When the transformation was over he began to cross his arms cackling smugly, and with a much deeper and ominous voice than before. "Now. Where were we? Hmmm… I think I was at destroying all of you…" Anubis laughed.

"Aww hell no! You've got to be fucking kidding me." Girain complained as she takes in the sight of Anubis's shape and size and mutation. She now felt like she was going to fight with a creature with an unfair advantage over her and her family members. Unless some miracles could come in and bail her out. Back in the GDI War Room, O'Grady clenched his fist, seeing the sight of Anubis's mutation makes his blood boil over as he can't believe as his eyes the hard work of science and human short sightedness for monetary safety comes back to bite them all in their asses.

"Serizawa, you idiot! This is all your hard work is devoted to, creating a living weapon with no reliable way to make it go the way of the dinosaur when we need it." He grumbled in absolute outrage as the GDI troops keep away from New York and steer clear of the now transformed Anubis as their firepower could not make a dent on Anubis's hide.

However Kiryu heard the remaining US naval destroyers sound off their sirens. Under the water a pale thin figure moved under the waves stealthily though just its presence moved the water the waves above the water rose as well as the sip slightly. Crew on the ship held onto something so they wouldn't fall to the ground while others on the outside watch and pointed into the water gasping seeing the massive object below the waves.

As it got closer to the shore though Kiryu stood up trying to get a better look at it as water splashed against the shoreline and into the air. He squinted seeing what it was.

Suddenly, the object leaped out of the water piercing the surface, and sending into the air. The object in question was Shiryu now soaring through the air with his pointed towards the sky, his arms to his side, and his feet and legs close together as he lept of the pavement of the city. Shiryu face then lowered facing towards the ground as he fell from the sky, and hitting his chest onto the pavement. However, he didn't stop after he landed. Instead he slid forwards on the pavement creating sparks from his metal frame grinding against the concrete pavement. Shiryu Then kicked the tips of both of his thighs at the pavement sending him back into the air though this time with both of his feet close together. Shiryu then spread both of his feet back out separated before landing on the ground with an extremely loud metal banging sound against the concrete which shattered a bit upon Shiryu's landing. Shiryu slid forwards a bit more before his talons on his feet stabbed into the pavement locking him into place and halting him completely.

Shiryu stood hunched over in the city with his arms raised up slightly. He then raised his body upwards followed by point ing his head upwards, and then letting out a thundering metallic and mechanical roar that echoed through the city. The roar remained metalic before it faded into a natural Godzillian roar. One that sounded identical to Jr's own roar.

Girain looked at Rex in awe struck, she knew that she needs reinforcement but of all the Kaiju and Mecha units in the world, Shiryu would be the one coming to save her. She quickly contacts Rex via the built in Codec system between Mechas to help their communication. "Rex, that thing sucked up blood from Heisei Gojira and mutated himself into that thing. Don't go head on at him keep your distance and chop off his tendrils whenever he uses them Just don't expect those cut tendrils to stay chopped for long. Speed here is your best choice." She advised carefully before he threw himself into the fray and observe how the battle will play out.

Shiryu made no response to Girain. Though Kiryu and Heisei looked at Shiryu with wide eyes confused by who and what he was, his intricate design, and worse why he sounded just like Jr. Heisei growled seeing Shiryu. "What the hell? Who- What is that thing?... Why does he sound like my son?" Heisei asked confused. Kiryu though coughed out again looking at Rex. "New guy. I don't really know myself son. They did something with Jr's DNA though." Kiryu said huffing out.

Though Anubis made a sick smile seeing Shiryu. "Ah a new challenger approaches my might. Lets see how it sounds when he gets crushed…" He said smugly. Shiryu though made no movements, but Instead blades under his forearms folded open forwards. They were his under armed tonfas. The were black in color with a green center that said "Anti Kaiju Blade" on each one.

Shiryu then roared out mechanically again dashing at an astonishing speed right past Kiryu, Heisei, and Girain almost in a flash. Anubis himself simply walked forwards frowning and annoyed seeing Shiryu make his attempt to even put a dent in him. "Try me…" Anubis grumbled.

Shiryu then jumped in the air at an astonishing height before sending the blade on his right arm into Anubis's right shoulder in an attempt to impale the kaiju's shoulder. However upon contact with Anubis's thick armored hide, the tip of Shiryu tonfa snapped off. Shiryu's arm jarred from the impact as he expected the flesh of Anubis to cushion him.

Anubis though was offering only pain. Anubis raised his left hand turning his index claw into a glowing kitana like shape identical to Destoroyah's and sounding much like a lightsaber. He then swung at Shiryu passing through Rex's armor and flesh. Shiryu fell to the ground, but refused to make the slightest groan. He jumped back up to he two feet dashing away looking for a soft spot on Anubis to exploit.

Watching from the safety of his war room, O'Grady himself felt a tension that he thought only the men on the ground would. The doors behind him slid open with armed guards escorting Serizawa into the room, almost like a courtroom in a manner of speaking. The general stood up and went over the Japanese scientist and points out to him at the sight of Anubis's mutated form and the desperate situation the Godzillians were facing. "How do you like it? That's your hard work wrecking the world you want it to protect. And the things it was supposed to destroy protects the world as we know it from your handy work. So tell me doc, do you have any idea on how to kill that thing?" The general grumbled with his cigar at the ready, prepared to stick it into Serizawa's eyes should he play around with him.

Serizawa though had no look of playing around today. He only looked at the screen falling to his knees seeing the creation he made wreak havoc. The live video footage showed Anubis using his tendrils in an attempt to stab Shiryu while Shiryu blocked each tendril strike using a wave of his tonfas backing up. Even Serizawa though saw Anubis's grin. He looked down pale. "I- I can't think of anything right now…. I would just make it worse. My creation… my horrific creation. Now the scourge of the world…" he said solemnly.

O'Grady sighed out and smoke his cigar. The battle for him was not going to end well for the mechas and Heisei. Their best and only hope right now is for Anubis to suddenly leave the combat zone. The general look back at Serizawa with a stern look in his eyes. "Serizawa, your father killed a Godzillian with a weapon he intends to destroy afterward. What were you thinking when you thought that creating a living weapon is a good idea? We need a way to kill it now!" he snarled out at the Japanese Biologist trying to get him to focus. Combat footages shown that assaulting Anubis using explosives and H.E weapons could potentially dent its hide, but it would simply regenerate its lost body parts and wounds, making it nearly impossible to kill it right away.

Serizawa looked down in shame, and dishonor that the family name once again has become tarnished. He looked back up at the screen seeing Anubis now grabbing a shrieking Rex by the throat and throwing him at Heisei while Heisei fired a blood red breath at the sky before falling over on his back. Serizawa went pale. "What does the UNKCC still have in their inventory after all these years?..." He asked blank faced and sweating.

O'Grady went to Osborn and tapped him lightly on his shoulder to get his attention. "I need a full run down on the UNKCC's inventory and WMDs. We're going to need every single one of them to kill Anubis without mercy you got me?"

Scot Osborn looked over at Serizawa with a red angry face. He grumbled out shaking his head. "Oh God we're not a company that supports WMDs…" Though at the back of the room Sullivan was heard laughing. "Then what do you call Corsair then? We made a weapon against humans that can use nuclear energy to fight. Oh and not to mention the fact he can get a nuclear silo on him." Scot though made a fist ready to deck Sullivan's forehead. He breathed in and out "I'm thinking i'm thinking… The UNGCC used to have SMG before it was destroyed. It had G-crusher technology…" Scot said pacing and thinking to himself.

O'Grady paced back and forth grumbling in his mouth various colorful insults aimed at the UN and MONARCH until something caught Scot's ears. "If only you have some sort of Killer Satellite with a beam powerful enough to kill the damn thing in one shot. But constructing one takes times that we don't have." He looked back at both Serizawa and Palmer, the presence of the two organizations whose incompetent and lack of awareness is destroying the world at large.

Scot Osborn then gasped out coughing hearing the satellite idea. "FUCK! How did I forget…" He shouted he then sat down. "O'Grady. Sit down. We have one, but you're not going to like it one bit… Can I borrow your cigar?..," Scot asked having his hand out for a cigar.

The general then gave Scot his cigar, without much apprehension. "Sure it's Jamaican anyway. By now any weapons that doesn't create ecological destruction across the globe is good enough for me." He said. "What do you have in mind?" He asked looking patiently but was still highly agitated with the situation at hand.

Scot inhaled the cigar making the item glow orange while he breathed in. He coughed slightly out. "Oh God that's better…. Right. The UNGCC weapon. A real blast from the past… You recall Dimension Tide right?..." Scot asked calmly before inhaling more smoke.

The general nodded. "Yeah, I recall that thing couldn't kill Jr. But if you modify the blast to slash Anubis into pieces and pull it into limbo it might resolve our problem. That is unless we somehow created an anti Anubis virus that can break down his Genetic structure." O'Grady said looking back down at Serizawa with a glare of hatred visible in his eyes. "Anyway what's the status of the DT as of now?" He asked.

Scot took another drag of the cigar. "Well I know the first one was destroyed in 2000, but we made a second one soon after. We never used it, and it's in a base still in New Mexico. Oh and before you say it no not Area 51… It's a UNKCC storage facility for masers, components, parts, weaponry, you name it. Its there. The Super X3 is currently in storage there. We mainly use it for fire control, and on occasion to deter kaiju through the cold. It went obsolete after the Oral AZ and AZ cannon. As for DT she's still there in that base ready to be flown into orbit. We just need a shuttle, and a way to power her in such short notice." He said coughing out again.

O'Grady nodded. "Got it, maybe you can use the Aerospace Center in Florida for launch and Shuttle needed can be requisitioned from NASA. I'll see if I can think of some sort of power supply to charge it up. Perhaps a Mega size TOKAMAK reactor to give it the juice it need. As for Serizawa. MONARCH will have to get ready to its ass whipped hard." He turned his attention back to the battle at hand. He saw on screen Girain now return to the fray to assist Shiryu Rex, firing her oral AZC to freeze Anubis's limbs and tendrils before smashing them with her claws.

Anubis merely laughed maniacally. He snapped his frozen right arm off where it hit the ground and shattered into thousands of fragments. It grew back the way just as it did before while Heisei punched Anubis on the side of his face only for Anubis to use the one tendril he had still, stabbing it into Heisei's neck, and then drinking his blood while Heisei roared out in sharp pain.

Thankfully for Heisei though Shiryu jumped into the fray cutting the tendril in half. He pushed Heisei away causing Heisei to fall onto his chest, and huff out. "Asshole…" Heisei grumbled. Shiryu though took on Anubis single handedly starting the brawl off by opening his chest, and firing his beam into Anubis's chest spraying Anubis's blood outwards. Though Anubis swung his regenerated right arm at Rex using his laser kitana. Shiryu though ducked, and used his ducking position to head butt Anubis's gut pushing him back.

Anubis then revealed his dorsal plate tipped tail can transform into a pincer. It split in half and grabbed Shiryu's right ankle causing re to fall to his back and be dragged through the city rubble while Anubis spun around before flinging Rex into a pile of debris. Shiryu got up tough and shook his head out. Anubis tried to stab Rex in the chest, but shiryu dashed to the right in a short slide, and used his left tonfa to cut the tip of Anubis's tail off. Shiryu then ran up to Anubis using his left leg to kick him in the side of the chest knocking Anubis back. Shiryu then brought his leg back, and dragged his foot talons on the ground behind himself. He then spun his entire body around, pivoting on his right foot, and lashed his left foot out to kick Anubis in the side of his face in a roundhouse kick.

Anubis growled out more than annoyed now, and beat his wings towards shiryu once knocking him to his back. Shiryu fell while his dorsal plates pierced the pavement behind himself thanks to the strong gust of wind Anubis made. Anubis roaring then flew into the air grinning at those below him. "Well Well. A fair fight I suppose. Alas I grow tired of our conflict. But… This isn't the last you've heard of Anubis!" He then hissed out, and then laughed madly flying off, and diving into the ocean.

Shiryu though tried to get up, but his dorsal plates were stuck in the ground beneath him. Rex made an annoyed growl frustrated. Heisei though got up huffing out and coughing badly. He wheezed a bit holding his chest. Kiryu though sat down sighing and holding his own chest.

Girain quickly went over to Heisei and gently picked him up using her arms, giving him a piggyback ride on her dorsal plates. "Rex, follow me." She whispered to him, her tail motion for him to follow her out to Liberty Island. She swam out towards the island, wading through the cold North Atlantic water and got ashore and set him down on the island next to Kiryu, she then grabbed the medical kit built into her right thigh compartment and set the kit on the ground. First she went over the wounds on Heisei where the tendrils attacked. She carefully applied disinfectant and then began to apply some salves on those wounds after stitching them up. "How do you feel Heisei?" She asked concerningly.

Heisei winced and groaned out still holding his chest. "I don't know Girain… How can I be king anymore if I can't even fight my own battles. Look at me… I'm alone…. I'm covered in… these fucking burning patches. It's been since 1995. That's nearly all of Jr's life he's had to see me like this…" He sighed shaking his head looking disappointed. "I can't fight this way…" He looked over at Kiryu who was slumped over himself sighing. Kiryu looked up at Heisei who looked away. Meanwhile Shiryu on liberty island stood clear of the Statue of Liberty. He fished out a rock from the ocean for some reason though.

Girain sighed out and put her medical kit away once she was done with his wounds. "I'm sorry that you can't fight as good as you used to Heisei. But right now there's just nothing I can do to fix those burning patches. If only there is some Kaiju who know how to cure it or something." She looked over at Rex who was standing away from the trio, her curiosity drives her to come over to say something to him but first, she looked back at Heisei and Kiryu. "Kiryu why don't you take time to catch up with Heisei? I'll be right back." She went over to Rex and sat down next to him, dipping her tail into the Atlantic Ocean. "Hey, thanks for rescuing us back there." She said to him.

Shiryu again lacked a vocal response, but instead brought down one of his tonfas on the rock turning it into smaller rock pieces. Apparently for him the job is never over even on break. Kiryu though moved over to Heisei who was also looking out at the Atlantic. "Hello my son…" Kiryu said shily. Heisei though looked away as well shy. Heisei recalled his past. He never really knew Kiryu that well. Infact Kiryu died when Heisei was just a hatchling himself. THe two never had much of a bonding time, but suddenly the world around them disappeared as Kiryu entered Heisei's personal space. Heisei sighed out sadly that this is what his life is. Shiryu though once he cut the rock into pieces using his tonfas slowly raised back up.

Girain observed the slice patterns of Shiryu's tonfa and was visibly impressed by his precision however, she felt herself underwhelmed by his lack of vocal responses even when off duty, or in this case, break time. She went to his side and patted him on his shoulder and look down at his chest. "Let me see that wound of yours. I think I can give it some attention just spread your arms out and lay down on your back for me to do my work." She gestured for him to simply lay down and wait for him to understand what she had said, her motion was followed by her bringing out the medical kit and set it up ready for treatment.

Shiryu did as he was asked to do. He nodded after giving a quick "Affirmative" to Girain. Though he glanced back at Heisei and Kiryu bonding, or at least trying to. Heisei sniffled out. "I never got to know you dad… I know you know Jr now, but you never were in any major part in my life. It's just been me…" Heisei sighed out. Kiryu sighed as well looking into the ocean water seeing his robot reflection staring back. Kiryu longed for a real Godzillian face to stare him back. Kiryu patted Heisei's shoulder though. "I couldn't help being dead, and killed all those years ago. I didn't know the humans were going to use that weapon on me…" Kiryu looked back at his reflection sighing out while Girain worked on Shiryu. Shiryu's tonfas were still open though. He sighed out himself looking at the chipped one.

Girain went over Shiryu's wounds, inspecting them carefully as she began to apply the necessary repair and medical treatment on his body, while working she felt the unease of having him being dead silent and almost too robotic to her. Even failing to realize that they were in a break time. She naturally called up Scot Osborn and Eli Baline to give her some assistance via their codec. "Uh guys, I hope I'm not cutting your important works but...can you tell Rex that it's break time and he should just chill?" She asked awkwardly. If her metal face can emote and move naturally to show off expressions, it would have bent and show a nervous, slightly embarrassed expression.

Eli himself surprised seeing Girain call him sighed out while Scot had a different reaction to this. "Well we're not exactly on break in the base either currently. Right now a good cautious display may be the best for Shiryu incase big ugly comes back to haunt you guys…" Eli though on the chat as well rubbed his fingers together nervously. "Well… Um Rex take five for us right now. Just keep up your guard and watch your surroundings…" as soon as Eli said this though Shiryu's tonfas folded back, "Affirmative. Initiating current mission five minute break." Shiryu stated robotically while a holographic projection formed in front of his face of a blue timer counting backwards from five minutes. Kiryu though looked over at Heisei sniffling electronically himself. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you in the past son… I'm here now though… For Jr and for you…" Kiryu said calmly. Heisei though surprised looked up at Kiryu smiling finally. "R-Really?... You'll stay now?" Heisei asked hopeful. Kiryu nodded attempting a smile, but was limited. The two of them hugged soon afterwards while Shiryu's clock hit the four minute mark.

Girain swoon upon seeing the two of them hugged as she then proceeds to help Shiryu up to his feet and shook his name. "I thought you were in quarantine. Did someone give you permission to leave?" She asked curiously, however, one look down at their hands prolonged and awkward handshake it makes her feel rather awkward as she gets to know Rex.

Shiryu merely held onto Girain's hand while the timer counted backwards still. He nodded slowly though. "Temporary release from quarantine as ordered by Scott O'Grady of the GDI, and by my personal superior of the UNKCC Scot Osborn. Mission however is to now, and I quote, take a five minute break. Current time 3:39 :38 :37 :36... " He continued to count backwards.

"Uhh you can stop counting now Rex. Anyway like I said, thanks for rescuing us back there Rex." She cease her handshake and gave him a friendly hug with her arms around his neck and patted the back of his head lightly. "Come on let's get you introduced to Kiryu and Heisei." She said before holding his hand and walk him over to Kiryu and Heisei, she looked back at him and reminded him one last time. "Now remember just speak to them naturally, being dead silent like that won't do you any good."

Shiryu as he was being led however scanned over Heisei noticing him for honestly the first time. "Unit Girain. That kaiju, ID. Godzilla, or Godzilla Sr. is within close proximity to Unit Kiryu. Is this kaiju of any danger to him?" Shiryu asked raising the shoulder mounted cannon on his right shoulder. "Kaiju has a history of violence with humanity, and appears to be engaging in a wrestle with Unit Kiryu. Do you wish for me to engage?" He asked robotically.

Girain had her hand on his shoulder cannon, apparently trying to convince him to lower his weapon. "Negative Rex, by the way it's call 'Hug', a simple action to express affection. Heisei here is Kiryu's biological son in every meaning of the words. True, he has a history of violent with humans. However his injury as you can see forced him to stop his rampages." She pointed it out as they came closer to the two until she was within ear shot. She clears her throat to get Kiryu and Heisei's attention. "Hey how are you guys doing?" She asked kindly and sat down with them, gesturing Rex to sit down with her.

Shiryu lowered his shoulder cannon, and sat down on his knees bowing his head in a ninja meditative position. Kiryu and Heisei released each other from their hug while Kiryu was heard purring to Girain. "Hey hun. I'm just trying to catch up with my boy here." Kiryu patted Heisei shoulder making Heisei cough a bit, but Heisei's eyes were on Shiryu. "Uh. Yeah. But speaking of boys why does… Whatever that is sound like mine?..." Heisei asked cautiously.

Girain looked at Rex and replied to Heisei in a calm and gentle tone. "Oh this is Shiryu Rex, to put it bluntly, he was created using Jr's DNA, he is basically a living Godzillian inside a cybernetic suit and a prosthetic leg. Which is why his voice sounds like Jr." She concluded and went to Kiryu with her hand on his shoulder. "How did the bonding go hun?" She nuzzled him affectionately and purred.

Kiryu began to make a purr to her, but was interrupted by Heisei blurting out with a shocked expression on his face. "W-WHAT? Wh-why would the humans?... Why Jr? Were they… Trying to kill him again?..." Heisei asked looking at Shiryu with some distrust while Shiryu kept his head bowed meditating. Kiryu sighed out looking at Girain for some kind of explanation. "I don't know why he was made, or why they used Jr's DNA to create him… I guess only he knows." Kiryu said.

Girain sighed out and began implore them with her knowledge as she learned them first from Rex. "Rex told me that he was created for the purpose of both fighting Kaiju and human terrorists since the two threats have developed a tendency to go hand in hand. I can't tell you the full length due to the situation we're in. But I can tell you that, Rex was created from Jr's DNA because he was the most healthy Godzillian at the time of his creation. He and Jr did fight each other in Tokyo but Rex at the time was being hijacked and was doing things against his will. Currently he is in quarantine, or in another word, not supposed to be deployed anywhere. However, seeing the current situation, the humans at my place doesn't have any choice but to do so." She breaths out exhaustively trying to be as comprehensive as possible for Heisei.

Heisei squinted more confused now before Jr's voice came out of Shiryu again. "Our conflict isn't over. Even after hijacking our rivalry burned…" Heisei then frowned at Shiryu. "What do you plan on doing with him once you see him again Rex?..." Heisei asked suspiciously. Shiryu's head turned to look at Heisei with his optics. "Unknown. Most likely more conflict. We as you would say are rivals… " Shiryu said. Heisei growled quietly while Kiryu tugged at his upper chest nervously with one finger. "Oh boy…" Kiryu said.

Girain gulped and continues her deliberation. "Honestly Heisei, I would prefer if Rex and Jr would just stop fighting. But knowing how dense Jr is, it's pretty much an ill advised proposition to do so. Thankfully however, on his first day on the island, I was able to get him introduced to Angy and Rodan. They took well enough even though they were a bit freaked out at first. You wouldn't believe what did Angy do to prove Rex is Jr's twin Heisei." She winked at Heisei giving off a hint of what Angy could have done.

Heisei sighed hearing the word twin. "They are not twins, and not even brothers. And if they are such rivals then I don't think they should be seeing each other. At all in fact…" Heisei continued watching Shiryu to see if he would move. Shiryu did move though standing up, and walking backwards. It was so sudden though that Kiryu became confused. "Shiryu? Where are you going?." Kiryu asked confused. Shiryu though watched the horizon. "Radar." Kiryu tilted his head "Radar?" Shiryu nodded "Radar… Incoming…" Shiryu said cryptically.

Girain looks up on the sky, her radar shows a strange unidentified flying object heading towards their position. She zoomed in with her optics trying to find where it was until she caught sight of its silhouette, it has two large protruding crystals on its shoulders with a crystal crown on its head. She gritted her teeth and grumbled in frustration. "Xenilla…" With one single word, she IDed the figure instantly and forwarded it to both Kiryu and Rex.

Kiryu got up and backed up himself. "Oh crap… Here comes trouble…" Kiryu said. Heisei though stood up and looked around confused. "Xenilla? Here now?" He said looking furious.

Xenilla however was in close range and was seen grinning. He approached Liberty Island humming to himself smugly. "Good evening peasants… Ikabrod. Broken and useless as ever I see." Xenilla said smugly. Heisei though crossed his arms frowning at Xenilla, and could be heard growling. "Yeah. Gee. No thanks to you…." Heisei said coughing out. Xenilla though smiled seeing Heisei cough out. "Ah good. Lets keep it that way then shall we…" Xenilla said. Heisei though clenched his fists looking up at the spacegodzillian "What are you here for Xenilla?..." Heisei asked suspiciously. Xenilla huffed out crossing his arms. "Well as much as would love to dispose of you right now in obviously your weakest form. I have actually come here for a diplomatic matter." He said looking right at Girain.

She huffed out and rolled her eyes. "Oh sure diplomatic...like how you're going to brag about kidnapping my sister and give us the same demands that we've negotiated? Yeah right I've seen that from a mile a way." She scoffed and crossed her arms defiantly in front of him.

Xenilla though levitated up to her frowning "The deal has not been met yet, and I grow impatient…. This beast is still-" He was suddenly interrupted by the sound of Shiryu's shoulder cannon being raised into position. Xenilla raised a brow unamused, and unthreatened. "Please cease your hostilities, and withdraw from human land. You have 20 seconds to comply…." Shiryu said deep voiced, and threatening. Xenilla though ignored him. "As I was saying the beast-"; "You now have 15 seconds to comply." Shiryu interrupted again. Xenilla growled at him. "It seems one of you is malfunctioning today better get him to the scrap heap while you can…" Xenilla said bored. He inspected his claws as he crossed one hand over his chest.

Girain placed her hand on Rex's shoulder once again, gesturing by the grip she imposed for him to stand down for now. "Let's hear what the armchair general of the jewelry store has to say first." She then turned back to Xenilla still frowning at his utter ignorance. "You were saying Xenilla about the beast being still alive? And don't go and tell us that we're not following the agreement, we've tried to kill it with everything we have but that thing just keeps regrowing lost limbs and body parts at accelerated rate. Try to do that yourself if you're so cocksure." She retorted at him, showing her absolute defiance against his presence and her lack of fear towards the imbecilic behavior of the Crystal Tyrant.

Xenilla unamused huffed out. "Why'd you be right, and even go so far as to take these words right out of my mouth. However, there has been-"; "I am now authorized to use physical force…" Shiryu said lowly. His tonfas folded open again, and he roared Godzillian as ever as he charged for Xenilla. Xenilla grumbled to himself while Heisei watched Shiryu charge for Xenilla. Part of him honestly wanted Shiryu to strike Xenilla down. Kiryu though shook his head seeing Shiryu defying logic for a programmed mission.

Girain saw Rex's sudden attack and quickly made effort to stop him, her hacking skills found a lock down code in him and quickly activates the code, freezing his frame in the middle of his attack and lock him down. She came to behind him and balance him with her hands. "I told you not to attack. And you disobeyed my order." She snarled at him lightly before returning her attention to Xenilla. "You were saying again?" She asked huffing out.

Xenilla though looked at Rex frowning. Rex though growled out confused. "What have you done? I am unable to move!" Shiryu pleaded. Xenilla though squinted his eyes at Shiryu sensing a familiar presence under the armor. "Hmm…" Xenilla hummed. Shiryu though managed to gulped. "Its looking at me…." Shiryu said scared. Xenilla though huffed. "Silence you… I was merely inspecting you…" He turned back towards Girain. "A troublesome one. As I said he has no purpose. Send him to a scrap heap…" Xenilla crossed his arms trying to gain his train of thought back as Heisei tapped his foot on the ground in an attempt not to lash out himself at Xenilla.

Xenilla's comment however was not taken lightly by Girain, she stepped up towards him and suddenly without warning, she punched him firmly in his guts with her right hand, forcing him on his knees holding where she struck him while her left hand was on his neck strangling it. "Now listen here you nitwit. You will cart your asses off of the fancy jewelry store you call a fortress and kill Anubis when that thing is sighted again. We've already tried and will try again, you better keep your word on my sister's safety. For if you violates it, we'll blow the shit out of your palace and sterilize your sperms. Got that?" She snarled ferociously at him, tightening her grip further, almost like choking and breaking his neck at the same time.

Xenilla though merely grabbed onto Girain's wrist using his telekinetic powers to give him an advantage here pushing her away. He grinned though snickering. "Well you certainly are feisty… However that is not the only reason I came here." Kiryu tired to dive in, but he looked at the frozen Shiryu and decided against it. Especially seeing Girain's dominant nature, but he still growled seeing Xenilla grabbed Girain's wrist in the manner he was. "I still lack the technology the insects have acquired to produce replicants, clones, altered DNA. You see. I've created life in the past. It ended awfully after they were both proven to be unworthy of being my heirs. I know the insects have it too. Afterall I'm looking at one right now…" He said staring down Shiryu down. Girain though could feel her wrist buckle and bend.

She relent from attacking him further retracts her hand to check on it. "So in another word, you want the same womb technology behind Rex's birth to create a new basement dweller to be your chubby heir to the crystal empire. Cute. The so called superior species with superior intellect is now behaving like a parasitic insect asking for achievements made by others." She scoffed at him, seemingly unamused to a mutual level to Xenilla's own unamusement.

Xenilla levitated back. "The clock is ticking machine… Either have the insects deliver the technology I need, or you can say goodbye to your precious sister… I know your feeble minds are having trouble to what I am saying, but I will get what I want. Now be good little mercenaries for me, and hunt that thing down to extinction…." Xenilla said coldly.

"Kill her and deal is off buffoon. Go ahead I dare you. Kill her and we'll bomb your island, smash your fortress and have Rex here have fun chewing your limbs off before sterilizing your balls. Like I said. We'll kill that thing when the opportunity comes given what we have at hands. If you're so impatient then go and fight it with us to see its death with your own two eyes. As for your laundry list, we'll deliver them when we have gathered the things we need and transports for it. Nothing works the way you want you spoiled pampered brat." She huffed out defiantly at him staring him straight in the eyes, asserting herself and showing a cold and calculating personality that he should take into account.

Xenilla only laughed seeing Girain become angry. "My my. You have a temper." Kiryu though went up to Girain hugging her. He frowned back to Xenilla. "Just leave already. We'll get you what you want..." Kiryu said obediently though much to Heisei's dismay. "DAD!" Heisei shouted. "You're going to make a deal with him?" Heisei questioned.

"Rex, sic him boy." She suddenly reactivates his frame and restore his mobility and allow him to jump on Xenilla to maul and fight him. Her intention was clear to generally maim and injure Xenilla as much as possible.

Rex feeling his body come back to normal roared out in fury. He fired off a volley of atomic breath that shocked both Heisei and Kiryu. Xenilla though blocked it with a crystalline shield. He then used his telekinesis to plant Rex into the ground. "Sit boy… I'll come back to remind you weaker minds when I feel you're too stupid to remember a simple order." He then grinned back at Heisei. "Oh. And as for you, don't go burning up in flames too soon. Would rather pry your crown from your cold dead hands." He said ominously levitating away. Shiryu though groaned on the ground while Kiryu huffed. "Ooooh what a jerk…"

Girain huffed out and help Rex up from the ground. "Tell me about it. He's a play ground bully with a collection of cheapshot power, namely telekinesis. But he's just a self conceited, paranoid, basement dwelling brat." She patted Rex on his back and crouch down in front of him. "Are you alright Rex?"

Shiryu made a low growl. "Unknown. Unauthorized hacking into my frame is just how I was hijacked… And if you were just going to release me then why did you freeze me in the first place?" He said still growling.

Girain sighed out and facepalmed in frustration. "I need Xenilla to spill the beans first on his demands and details. Once I got that out of the way and he proved to be a stubborn idiot, I release you because the TIME was APPROPRIATE." She glared at him with a big sister like expression, intense, dominant but also wise and compassionate at the same time. "Let's just hope he treats Giryia well enough and keep her safe. Some brat he is." She complained confoundedly as the GDI's Herons came over to them for transports home. She turned to Heisei and patted him on his shoulder. "See you back on MI. You think you can keep up?" She asked.

Heisei himself growled a bit seeing the herons. He frowned at them before turning back to Girain. "Sure. I'm pretty good at swimming still at least." he said sighing. Kiryu and Rex both attached the wires to their frames while Heisei himself walked into the ocean going at a reasonable pace as they made their ways back to the island.

However, somewhere in the middle of the Mediterranean Sea, a massive oil tanker surrounded by for smaller vessels floated in place. In the modified hollowed out oil storage were instead weaponized middle eastern men wearing red and white face masks while a man in the center sitting with his arms crossed watching a television display showing Anubis's rampage to the group. The man in the middle had a short black beard, aviator sunglasses, a red beret, and a red bandana around his neck. "That is one hell of a kaiju… No. We won't waste ours like that. We'll just coast off of this one for a while, while the GDI scampers around trying to figure out what to do." He said. He then stood up making his way back up onto the deck to the port side of the ship.

The man then went to a guardrail before whistling. Suddenly from the water a great beast that can survive depths of 20,000 fathoms arose from the water. It dripped water on the deck of the ship while the red beret look up at it. "Ray… My only friend… Our time is coming soon… You will get your blood, and Saradia will have its revenge, but let's just see what this… Uh… Anubis?... Can do." The tiny man grinned to the kaiju. The Rhedosaurus only flicked its forked tongue at the man. It lowered its head allowing the red bereted man to pet its snout. Though it was clear. Ray was still at large. The main tool of destruction of the Brothers of Saradia.


	8. Chapter 8

Sometime after the raid on NYC that destroyed part of the city and crippled the mechas after fighting for their lives, a news media blackout was issued by the United Nations to conceal Shiryu's return to combat operations. Shiryu, Girain, and Kiryu were aboard a barge headed right back for MI. A very lengthy and somewhat difficult travel. Shiryu however laid down in the barge on his chest obedient to his human commanders. The crew men dressed in orange vests aboard the barge he was on couldn't help, but feel underpowered to the machine. "That's really him. He's freaking huge!" One of the younger member said aboard the barge. He was a caucasian man, but to Shiryu's pointed metal chin he was a mere ant.

Following the barges however Heisei remained under the waters. Though displeased immensely with the turn of events occurring currently. Meeting Xenilla was not in agenda nor meeting, and being stung by a hyper kaiju. He stayed oddly close to Kiryu's barge, but every inch of his body hated how his father was being used as a mere machine. Heisei though Kiryu was being used as a slave for human endeavors.

Kiryu though simply stayed silent. He was worried seeing Heisei burn an orange glow. He could feel his son's pain, but all Kiryu could do was watch Heisei swim along under the waters. Illuminating the blue ocean orange.

Of course the barges crews were off put being followed by a kaiju the UNKCC deemed as dangerous seeing Heisei's terror on the humans over the years, and then imprinting his own son to follow along with that same mind set. It was a destructive dynasty of Godzillians with now Heisei Gojira Jr leading this. The crews however hoped, and prayed Heisei would remain calm and collected while they hauled the mechas back to the island.

Shiryu as well, the world's only Rex Units stayed silent. Not on depression, or awkwardness, but as he was not being currently talked to by anyone. He awaited further instruction. His mind however was focusing on Anubis, his next kaiju opponent. He noticed though how Anubis stayed in one place and let himself take in a few blows. Shiryu though as well noticed Anubis was not one to simply fall. It was a powerful creature. Shiryu though wondered why the GDI was so eager to let him free even though this was supposed to be his quarantine time. Why he was allowed to engage in combat even though he was clearly a danger, or at least deemed as one. His confusion toiled his brain, his flesh and blood filled brain with real neurons capable of thought, as he was convinced it wouldn't be long before he was to be let loose again to combat.

Although, Shiryu being let loose led to negative reception to the UNKCC and civilian trust in the government as well as a conspiracy that Shiryu is being used under the noses of others. In the coming hours Scot Osborn tuned into international television to watch the situation unravel. As the television screen flickered full of confused reporters, and eye witness reports his own mind was sent into a more angered, and disappointed state of mind. Fox News reporters began to give out what little details as they could. Much to Scot's dismay as he sat in a grey colored lounge on a red couch.

"It appears as though the multi jointed project 'Shiryu Rex' has been reported by citizens stuck in the New York City area in massive confrontation against the mysterious kaiju only called 'Anubis' after an Egyptian deity of the underworld. The kaiju tore its way through Europe before making its way into the Big Apple. In the engagement GDI unit Girain AFM and GDI unit Kiryu and what we believe is confirmed, yes, hold on. Confirmed photos of Shiryu." The reporter stated. This was much to the chagrin of Osborn who slumped in his seat.

On the screen amature photos of the silver colored cyborg were seen battling the super kaiju Anubis. One of Shiryu diving in to strike his tonfa blades into Anubis's shoulder, another of Shiryu kicking Anubis in the head with his metal foot, and finally one of Shiryu's blue atomic breath illuminating the crippled city around him an exact blue color. These were the most shocking photos as Scot saw as more blurry and frantic amature videos were then shown by possible civilians that ran out of reach of the blackout's effect. In the videos though whatever device used to capture the video were shaking intensely while dust and debris from buildings poured into the streets around them. \

Scot Osborn made a disappointed sigh out of his mouth seeing these. "I guess no blackout can cover Rex fully. Ungrateful… Eugh… What do they expect the UNKCC to do just stand by, and let this go on?" Scot muttered to himself grumpily. The news footage continued showing Heisei's appearance with more confused reporters asking what the father of kaiju was doing, and why he didn't appear to be interested in the mecha units.

However in the lounge Scot heard a younger employee of the GDI laughing to himself. However, he was no longer laughing to himself as Scot stood up and walked over to the young man. He saw the employee was watching a live broadcast on Infowars on a laptop he must have owned. This caused Scot of course to cringe though seeing the young man watch one of his most despised people who were allowed a voice. "Don't tell me you take that crap seriously son. Watch, or read something that'll give you an education." Scot said disappointingly.

The employee turned his head around showing his brown eyes and round white face. He was wearing a casual shirt with GDI letterings and black colored jeans. "Oh. Hell no sir. I just watch this to hear this guy's rants Listen to how crazy he is!" The youth explained.

Scot grumbled while the broadcast continued on the laptop, and cringed seeing the balding Alex Jones rant on about Shiryu. "The UNKCC! The ones who 'supposedly' protect us from the big beasts. The ones who claw away at our infrastructure while getting away free each time." He then made animalistic growling and snarling sounds. "Have just signed themselves onto being nuclear war with the attack their thin new robot toy just made on New York. Unbelievable. And here I thought the Koreans were ready to nuke the world. We must prepare ourselves for nuclear armageddon ladies and gentleman. Go to and buy a whole shipment of our product, and arm yourselves for the future, and to keep this show running. Only with your dedicated support can we expose the truth."

Scot face palmed himself and sighed no longer taking anything seriously anymore. In his head he was blindsided with the thoughts that his job was being ridiculed as well as the one unit he was trying to get back to light with the face of the public was constantly being dragged down by distrust, and conspiracy theories. The other item getting him disappointed was the fact he knew somewhere people were being led to believe anything those with a crazed voice were giving to them. "Of all the stupidest things I've heard. This has got to be the most corrupt and unfocused ones. What will it take to show Shiryu is not a weapon for destruction!" Scot said raising his voice to himself.

However, as the mechas are described as returning home MONARCH satellites tracked the massive Anubis. His last known appearance was just outside of the New York headed into the Atlantic Ocean. However, GDI satellite viewers at a computer station were viewing its progress through radar, and suspected low resolution sightings on computers that showed the dark blue ocean of the Atlantic. The computers circled around a column while each employee were dressed in a white shirt and tie. One of them smoking a cigarette tracked blue blips on a topographic map of the Atlantic.

Osborn went over the screen himself, and saw for himself what the man was looking at. "Where is it going?" Scot asked with an urgency filled voice. The employee shrugged. "Man I wouldn't know that. Only that beast knows where it wants to be. Its going south though. Why? I can't say. Maybe he just likes it better that way." The radar attendant chimed. This caused a female long blonde haired employee to shake her head. "Well if you ask me Anubis is headed over to more warmer waters sir." She stated inputting her own opinion into the situation.

Scot Osborn watched the blips continue down the Atlantic, and going in a southerly direction. However, the blips stop and all leads as to where Anubis is headed are all sliced in half. The last one however hours later showed it somehow made a successful pass over Panama, and headed west. West across the massive expanse of the Pacific ocean. A massive, and completely unknown path Anubis could take at any time.

This prompts a war room strategy, and projected by across the pacific headed west. A multi country and organizational formation blockade consisting of UNKCC and GDI ships as well as those belonging to other countries. "Scot I know that we are supposed to Quote on quote 'Protect the world' but how do you suppose we work with a bunch copyright infringing IP thieves who won't listen to the experts?" O'Grady sarcastically asked as kept watch on the masses of Anubis that were rampaging across the globe.

Scot seemed to be lost for words currently. The situation increased in tension, and as the world put its distrust down onto him he felt like a massive weight was pressing down on his back. His forehead began to sweat, but his brows met at the center of his head in a frown that told his frustrations were really piling in his head. "That's the thing. We don't know where he's headed. As such we have multiple countries sending their naval forces. Japan taking a northern approach, China if you can believe it to the south while we have our own ships spread out amongst them to keep them at order." Scot made a very frustrated grumble, and grit his teeth. "Just think of the UNKCC ships there the force that is stopping Japan and China from firing on each other. Unfortunately a war against a singular kaiju isn't enough to get damn heads to work together so my own navy is acting as a guardian to slap their collective hands in case they bark at each other." Scot Osborn stated feeling international tensions pulled to their limits as he tried to get cooperation.

General Scott rubbed his temple in frustration knowing the past actions by the PLAN to be less than trustworthy. He grumbled in his mouth some curses and derisions aimed at the Chinese as he observes the Digital real time map of Anubis moving across the globe. "We're going to need to get that damn DT 2.0 into orbit as fast as we can. Think of our Mecha units as a stop gap measure." He mumbled while looking with a less than hopeful face at the screen focusing on the Chinese fleet being fanned out to prepare for battle. "Hopefully Anubis could wreck a few Chinese prized ships for us. Namely their aircraft carriers." He said pointing at the symbol denoting the Chinese carrier of Liaoning.

Scot being more of the peacekeeper made a surprised raise of the brow to O'Grady's sentiment, but as he thought he did see his vision clearly knowing China's unknown intentions, and more trigger happy approach. "True. The UNGCC did originate in Japan and so far they are the ones to agree with us the most. Despite a constant presence of overbearing and robotic bureaucrats. Better than dealing with war hungry China I suppose. Lets just hope the captains of those ships can order them around, aset their minds focused on the real target here." Scot commented

The GDI UNKCC early forming alliance watches in unease as the super monster moves west as the screen the two leaders watched showed the UNKCC ships purposely putting themselves in between in between the Japanese and Chinese naval forces, but without any other confirmed sightings the brave crews operating the vessels can only bite their nails nervously preparing for a war against Anubis instead of each other for once.

At the site where the two general watched ocean salt water parted ways for a dozen different ships forcing their ways through waters. Thankfully peace was in order here for now which was a nice change, but tension being high as it was couldn't not be helped, and felt as a cold shoulder, or a conflict put on ice. However, as the ships and their crew remained calm and collected elsewhere around the world violence, and disorder amounted. Scot took to a flat screen in the war room that was mounted to a wall. On the screen however it showed just how intense the world was to live in now as displayed by riots in the US.

Mainland riots in the US erupt portraying Shiryu as a "God machine" or a "destructor" in response to the blackout showing young and easy to control minds in a chaotic frenzy in the city streets. All of them in dark hoodies throwing rocks, glass bottles, or worse molotov cocktails igniting the streets they would normally walk on in daily commute burned. Some of the rioters wearing bandanas or makeshift masks to protect themselves as they "fought the power", but didn't know what they were fighting for. In their heads they let fear control them as they thought Shiryu to be a type of device, and conspiracy to destroy everything not knowing the true intention of the cyborg. Others were convinced to act out in violence knowing Shiryu was a living Godzillian hybrid weapon. Riot squads try to contain the senseless violence while O'Grady and Osborn can only watch. "Don't they ever get tired of that? Back in my days it was hippies being rounded up by cops or National Guard shooting students. For a while I don't even know what country am I serving anymore." O'Grady sighed out watching the news broadcast before gesture to dismiss it and get back to the combat situation at hand. He tapped his foot on the floor watching in suspense as the fleet of Chinese and Japanese ships brace themselves for the arrival of Anubis.

However, as the ship blockade moves along the pacific radars start to show a massive unidentified signature moving towards the blockade prompting the ship sirens to blair off. Either this was a different kaiju, or the same one they were blocking from reaching Asian mainland. "Con sonar, new contact bearing 056, designation Sierra 1." Said the sonar operator on a Japaneses Kongo-class Destroyer. The captain of the ship quickly ordered his ship to redirect their main gun and Tomahawk missiles to aim at the direction of the contact.

The Japanese fleet quickly followed through their Flagship's action and began to deploy ASW helicopters flying out to hunt down Anubis. Their SH-60 helicopters flew out to the outer edge of the fleet's perimeter and dropped down to near sea humping level. They dropped down Sonar buoys into the water and listen in on the signatures. "We have sonar contacts, it's not Godzilla sir, say again not…" Before the operator can confirm his finding, the chopper was violently pulled down into the bottom of the sea. Other helicopters would then immediately turned away from the area where one of their colleague went missing. It was clear that Anubis has arrived.

Regardless of which kaiju this was itchy fingered crew of the ships began firing missiles at the signature. The missiles fired from the ships leaving the grey colored ship in a plume of white colored cloud from the missiles. The missiles themselves streaked through the air at incredibly fast speeds throttling over towards the signature. They crashed into the water surface and exploded in a massive plume of burning orange flame while shockwaves from the blast pierced through the air sounding off an explosion. Much to the dismay of the crew this only seemed to piss whatever it is off. No surprise to anyone that this kaiju is Anubis after it rises from the depth of the ocean waters, and makes a bellowing roar from both of his mouths while the cool ocean water dripped off of its armored body. It looked over at the opposing ships, and let of a sick chuckle. All the thoughts in its head were directed to a violent, and blood driven craze. "Ohhh. Isn't that precious. The tiny insects think they can destroy my might just with a few of their insignificant toys. How. Unfortunate for them they stumbled upon me…" Anubis spoke to himself filling his own ego.

More explosions flamed and cracked off of his body from the weaponry being thrown at him only giving Anubis more than enough reason to show no mercy to the crews of the tiny by comparison ships. He directed his attention to the flag ship and opened his two mouths roaring at it in a baritone bass like roar. The combined fleet soon saw themselves at a severely disadvantageous position and soon make their way to safety, preferably far from Anubis but while they were doing so, they fired off Tomahawk cruise missiles and Harpoon missiles at Anubis, trying to deal as much damage as possible on the monster without being caught in his grip. "Hot damn sir, they run faster than their pizza delivery guys." Hack commented as he was witnessing the situation unfold in a less than favorable manner.

Osborn watched this as well, and made a bewildered jaw drop. He knew just how frightening kaiju could be since he had been working the field for many years now, but what ever caused the ships to break formation like that sent an odd chill down Scot's back. He knew the UNKCC were never ones to retreat, but clearly something changed here. Something terrifying enough to send a man running. "You know I think I'm not worried about Japan and China attacking each other anymore…" Scot admitted not knowing really what he said.

Anubis however waded through the water to start off his onslaught by showing his array of weapons on the ships in a cruel matter almost like torture porn. As he moved through the water his massively thick and muscular body threw water into the air and foamed massive quantities of the cold liquid into the air. He started off the destruction using his four tendrils on his body to fling out to the hulls of the ships piercing their metal almost like a scorpion attacking its prey. Each strike on the ship he targeted shook the crew around while they fired off explosive close range on Anubis's body only seeming like this was his turn on. "Really now. How many attempts have you tiny mongrels tried on kaiju to realize that just won't work?" Anubis questioned sounding off an odd sound of glee in his choice while his tendrils struck the ship's hull repeatedly.

Other ships however began circling around Anubis to save the one ship he was currently assaulting. The other ships tried to use the same tactics as before only now circling around the kaiju, but this only got Anubis's attention to the other ships as well. He bellowed out an earth shaking roar while his long dorsal plate tipped tail struck at the sides of the ships in sudden flurry that ripped and tore through metal like paper.

Watching this unfolding in his war room, O'Grady groaned out, bemoaning Serizawa's creation and Serizawa himself for aiding the creation of the monstrosity that was ravaging the world. The general could only muttered in his mouth the old saying. "He who trades liberty for safety deserves neither." He watched and contemplate how to destroy Anubis without causing too much damages to the combat environment or anyone he has to keep an eye on. "If only we still have the damn DT right now, the damn Anubis just won't die with the usual fashion like we wish he would just goddamn do." He huffed out depressingly.

As O'Grady could merely watch in depression Anubis used his claws to scrape and tear at the metal hulls of the ships, and to terrify the crews on board while they try to flee. All of them shaken in terror that the mega kaiju was inflicting on their souls. Anubis then raises the destruction by using his dorsal plate tipped tail again to penetrate the ships behind him, The crew's however see first hand what his tail can do as streamed live footage was sent to the GDI.

They would see it can transform into a pincer, or a claw by splitting down the middle, and then tearing in half, and could easily squeeze and crush down onto the metal ships bending and buckling metal with ease like some kind of Hellish hydraulic machine and further teared away at the ships. More destruction however began to form as he became more furious to use to under armed dorsal plates on the bottoms of his them around in a fury chopping bridges on the ships around him in half. All the while however it seemed the water was nothing to him as it rarely offered its resistance to his body. Instead he flung his entire body around in a massive Hell like flash dance being the maniac, and the ships being unfortunate enough to be his viewing audience. This was followed by a used of the scythe like horn on his head to nearly cut one of the unlucky ship's in half after he swung his upper body down on top of the ship he targeted cutting through like hull as if it were a tin can.

By now though with his very quickly rising destruction he finished the show off by making an ego filled laugh. "And now for the grand finale…" He announced. The claws on his hands formed into three burning red laser like protrusions like lightsabers, and even made an appropriate humming sound as well. He swung his these down on the ships melting them in half showing just how Destroyah was used in his DNA make up as the katana claws burned and melted though the ships like butter making the metal glow orange, and completely heated. Each time one of the katanas hit the water they'd cause the water the boil on contact and steam upwards in a loud hissing sound.

He made triumphant and ego filled bellow signalling his victory over the miniscule humans while he continued his path to the west. "Thank you everyone. You've been a decent audience, but the show must go on. Hahaha….." Anubis grumbled. Although as he did so, and now with his entire form revealed out of the water the predicted path he was going to take was narrowed further and further in the war room with the red highlighting path narrowing further and further. Osborn couldn't help, but notice the wings on Anubis's back he had, and clearly was not using for now. "It has wings, but it's taking its sweet ass time showing up. Look at it. That's thing's no animal. It knows it's the big shot kaiju, and its strutting out like he knows this…" Osborn grumbled.

This makes O'Grady let out a slight chuckle of amusement and grim expression. "Well that's just great at least he takes after more than asshole which gives us more reasons to blow his brain cells up." He grumbled twirling his fingers around while examining the projected routes of Anubis after that brief naval engagement. "Anybody here wants to count the body bags the we'll have to fill by the end of the day?" He asked rhetorically, the entire room of course gave him an unanimous silent as the daily operations continue.

Although the UNKCC spread out along the parts, and narrowed their forces as Anubis made his deathly slow approach. They began to calculate an arrival somewhere in Hong Kong. Seeing this Scot Osborn knew the UNKCC ground forces without the support of Shiryu and the other mechas were in a grave situation. "They don't know what they're up against… He's going to arrive in mere hours. I need to give my two AFM commanders a plan." Scot said solemnly. He pulled out a monolith shaped phone, and made a group call to a John Reynold and a Kevin Frank. He knew these were the Anti Megalosaurus Force two head commanders, and he knew to issue them a warning down the chain of command.

As they picked up he put the chat on speaker and used the phone's camera to start a video call. On the left was John Reynolds. A man in his early 40s with a decently thick beard that was a very light brown almost tan color with highlights of grey in it. He was wearing a boonie hat that was tan in color. As for the right side of the screen the face of Kevin Frank appeared him being also in his 40s albeit a bit older, and much more aged as he had very clear crows feet on the side of his eyes and creases going down his nose on each side going to his lips.

Osborn cleared his throat. "Alright listen up officers. You're out there right now in the fields, and you guys have better connection with the soldiers operating there than me. Relay these words to them for me: keep your distance, do not overstay your welcome, and furthermore, do not stay in one place for too long dammit." Scot frowned in a stern matter.

Frank nodded and gave off an od polite smile to the commander. "I have a formation showed up. I'll be guiding around the north parts of the city. Nicolas Williams will be the field commander leading in the maser battalion as well as our tanks spread out among the buildings. Hopefully all goes well and we can subdue this beast." Frank announced.

However this was much to the anger of the other officer Reynolds who sighed in his part of the screen. "Subdue? Were going to end this bloody war right now dammit. This thing has already destroyed more than Destoroyah in '96, and that thing's reign of terror. So far i've seen this thing has no weakness and is a petri dish the so called good produced." Reynolds grumbled.

Scot cleared his throat. "Yes, but under the circumstances I doubt the Chinese arm will listen to good reason which is why you two are going to instruct them now to stay in a good distance from the melee strike range. I'll be ordering in some many airstrike units that can operate much like a blitz to confuse Anubis. While they do that see if you can't some how cause it to fall over so we can cripple it more. Understood?" Scot asked urgently. Of course the other two gave their yes sir and logged off to prepare the AMF there for battle.

However, O'Grady realized the massive stockade of nuclear weapons that the Chinese had made during the Cold War could be a possible lure for Anubis.

With the knowledge gained however the Chinese sent out their own army to defend China. "Well well, looks like Chairman Mao and his Commie cronies are going to have the epic anal rape of the century, I'm pondering whether or not should we dispatch ground combat element to the Asia-Pacific Theater. Hack, you what's the situation look like in China?" With one order from his mouth, the SysOp and IT specialist quickly went to work tapping on his specialized keyboards faster than the speed of sound. He access surveillance footages of China's capital and major cities then he streams data feed from the Chinese PLA's troop deployment in the region.

"What's scary sir is what's not being told to the public. The CCP is instituting a media blackout and is now controlling the news network tighter than Lara Croft's grip on a ledge." He quipped as he continues streaming data onto the digital real time map of the battlefront in China. It displays various NATO style symbols of Chinese Armies moving about in the country, shifting from one area to another and orient themselves for the predicted arrival of Anubis though it was like bracing for tornadoes and hurricanes. "PLA Ground Force is rolling their troops to the coast and focus the mass of their boys in Manchuria and Beijing. It's gonna be one helluva showdown. Or not." He sarcastically ended with a tap of his index finger on the ENTER button of his keyboard, showing O'Grady and Osborn the layout of Chinese PLA dug in positions in bunkers, trenches among other fortifications.

"That's no Anubis's welcoming committee…" O'Grady grumbled as he was studying the footage of the PLA tanks dug in along the border with North Korea, something was not right to him. He knew that the Chinese was aiming their weapons along the coast, which Anubis was coming towards as a convenient pretext but the weapons are all pointing at the Korean Peninsula for some reasons, as if it was intimidation. "Hack what's the situation on the Korean Peninsula?" His order was quickly replied with Hack pulling up satellite footage and photographs taken by spy planes over the Korean Peninsula. "

"Well looks like the Kim dynasty has decided to up the ante of their usual routines, since the last couple of missile tests they've been fielding more Category A formations down to the DMZ. South Korea mobilized some of their Divisions along the border alongside US Forces Korea to deter the threat. But I don't think Kim is listening." Hack would then bring up a series of satellite photos showing silhouette of Pokpung-Ho tanks and their unorthodox design with the turrets being equipped with Infrared MANPAD and AT-13 ATGM. There were also additional footages of maintenance crew being transported by trucks and various other surveillance data showing the KPA repairing and putting as much maintenance as possible to their Koksan artilleries inside the various dug in mountains.

"So...the North Koreans are getting cocky that with Anubis rampaging the US they'll just barge in and take Seoul. Not on my watch." He muttered. The general immediately grabbed a red phone on the right hand side of his CINC seat and bring it up to his ears. "Get me Colonel Shepard, Task Force Hamilcar right now." Said O'Grady as he waited on the line for General Shepard to reply. After around 5 minutes of waiting, a click was heard followed by the deep, baritone voice of General Shepard.

"What's the situation sir?" Shepard asked, he was having a shot of his scotch in his office overlooking the DMZ between North and South Korea. The African American general was wearing his dark olive green uniform with a peak cap on his head, his rank was full Colonel.

"Shepard, the KPA is preparing to bust down some gates along the DMZ since they think their time has come. I want you to put Task Force Hamilcar on high alert and take all measures to prevent those starving sonuva bitch from storming Seoul. Got that?" O'Grady's rather informal tongue was delivered quick and to the point with an overtly serious undertone. Shepard nodded to O'Grady's order and saluted despite the fact that the general can't see that.

"Yes sir, consider it done general I'll report in as soon as we have results. That or you can watch the news of casualties mounting." The Colonel hung the phone up and quickly went to work assembling combat units for inspection. He went down to the barracks and field of the GDI's base in the area, the place was home to a Division size force, there, Colonel Shepard has command of two Armored Brigade Combat Teams or BCTs, 1 Artillery Regiment, 1 Combat Aviation Brigade and a Sustainment Battalion, alongside a Stryker BCT.. His option may seem like a standard US Army unit in the region with AH-64E Apache Guardians, Bradley and Abrams tanks alongside some German made PzH 2000 Howitzers and what not. But his combat option isn't the conventional way around his problems.

He was now inside a hangar with a wooden board that's holding a map of the DMZ's sector to the North East of Seoul, his area of combat operations. The hangar was soon filled with around 20 special operation operators all of them were wearing GDI badge on their right arm with another badge underneath it, the second badge has a head of Hamilcar Barca with a pair of Pikes crossing underneath it. Five the men were having a third badge on their uniforms showing prominently the symbol of Carthage, a circle atop of a monolithic figure underneath with another 5 having a skulking black Jackal holding a knife in its mouth.

The platoon all stood up and salute their Commanding Officer before he instructed them to be at ease and sit down. "I'll be brief with you all as time running against us. And we're going toe to toe with an army numerous in number and is operating on its home turf and they're itching to fight a war with just about anyone." He began with showing them a real time CGI map of the AO with various markers for combat units on the ground on both North and South of the DMZ. "For the past 2 days the KPA has been shuttling in Category A divisions into the DMZ for a "Exercise" against the US and South Korea. The catch is, they ain't firing this close to the border before. Our SIGINT and ELINT have intercepted messages and communique from Pyongyang instructing the already in position force and future forces to "Be prepared for act of aggression by the Imperialist Americans and liberate the Fatherland's Southern brethren." Translation, we're preparing for war." He zoomed in on one of the tank depot near the border, just about 5 miles North of the DMZ, the GDI Special Operation operators can see a Division size tank depot with Chonma Ho IV tanks and an additional Mechanized support force of Korshun IFVs.

The members of Jackal looked at each other in surprise, and shock. They all knew this was possibly their biggest mission to date, and yet they were very aware of the best headed into China. Although, if it was a war they were to fight in then they would obey and adhere to those orders despite being out of combat for some time.

Jackal's head man, Nathan "Crash" Williams, cleared his voice to announce his thoughts on the mission. He was dressed in tan with a lowered bandana on his neck. His face was completely clean shaven with a round chin beneath a rectangular head with angled cheeks. "Sir. If I may add with the presence of that kaiju, the one called Anubis, if the UNKCC and Chinese forces cannot stop it from destroying literally everything in that city then no doubt the North is going to do something they'll regret. My brother works for the UNKCC. He won't' stop talking about how nuclear weapons are ineffective against kaiju." Crash said. It was a warning though, and even he knew with China being the North's biggest backer the country would do everything crazy within its power to defend its bigger brother.

Colonel Shepard nodded to Crash's statement and assessment as he then showed them an airfield of the KPAF, the runway itself seems to be an emergency makeshift design with photographs of an An-2 Antonov WWII vintage cargo plane sitting at the edge of the runway preparing to take off. "Indeed, the problem is that barring the possible nuclear strike by North Korea against the Kaiju, it's very likely for them to launch an attack against South Korea right now. Considering China is the one that keeps the North supplied and fed and on a leash, if China is gone, then the North's more erratic figures will make a bead towards Seoul to preserve themselves. We're here to stop it. Questions?" He glanced around the room waiting to hear any questions regarding the mission ahead of them. There were plenty of details to burn through and the fact that they have time running against them makes everything all the more urgent.

With time against them the soldier named Rick "Monk" Polchek, and man with black colored short curly hair, a very defined chin and jawline, raised one finger in the air to give off his sentiments. "Right. Go in. Kill every last one of those mother hubbards, and then save the day. Go home watch the game, and think on how we won the war." Polchek chuckled showing his humor.

"That is if this war exists." Said a Texan with thick chin beard and moustache, he looks almost like a biker from Austin with the pair of shades and a backflipped baseball cap. The operator was Point Man from Punic team, he turned back to Shepard and asked away his question. "So what's the job sir?"

"Your objective is to sabotage the KPA's forward deployment force's support and Command and Control structure. Namely their batteries of Koksan artilleries dug into the mountain. Punic will be on special reconnaissance, they'll spot targets and plot out disposition of the Artillery batteries for Jackal to handle. Once the artilleries are neutralized Punic will move up to a nearby army garrison to eliminate the Commanding Officer there. He's the head of the KPA's 105th Armored Division. Jackal will support Punic's assault by launching a diversionary raid into the nearby combat supply depot and burn the logistic there. Any further questions?" Colonel Shepard then showed them a series of photos and uploaded them into each of the team leader's combat tablet and PDAs to help them understand the many mission details.

Crash made a grumble suggesting he knew just how tense the situation had become just on account of a singular kaiju. Therefore, he stood up and spoke on behalf of his team. "That's a negative from us sir. We need to go now while the Chinese are distracted with assholeasarus. The UNKCC will probably direct their distraction to Anubis so we need to go now while we are free." He made a determined frown showing he was ready as well as his team.

Shepard nodded. "Alright then, just a reminder if you need help, air support will be provided, we have one AH-64S Apache gunship on standby to relieve you should you be surrounded by the KPA's formations. Now get out there and do some damages." The colonel salutes his men who return the favor before exiting the hangar and went out to their weapons selection table. Point Man himself selected an ACR 6.8 mm caliber Modular Rifle. He then proceeds to put on some attachment on the weapon, for him, he put on a Hybrid scope on the top with optional iron sight on the side of the weapon. On the bottom of the weapon, he added a fore grip to aid with weapons handling. On the side rail he attached a laser module to designate targets and a suppressor on his muzzle.

His team leader, an Egyptian Arab named Pharaoh packed a similar weapon to him with the different being the scope was an Trijicon ACOG 4x scope with an additional Red Dot sight on top. On the bottom of Pharaoh's ACR, there was a 40mm grenade launcher attachment, an M320. Punic Team's radioman and electronic expert, Spark, was wielding an HK M416A5 with M68 Aimpoint sight and suppressor with laser designator module. Punic team's support gunner, Tick, an African American with a thousand yard stare was packing a MK48 LMG with a few bags of ammunition, his LMG was sporting a Machine Gun scope often seen on an M249 SAW and a laser module with suppressor. Finally, Punic team's Medical and EOD specialist, a German KSK who goes by the name, Boomer was seen carrying the lightest weapon of the group, an MP5SD5 with M68 aimpoint and laser attachment. However his armament may not matter as much as his equipment as he was seen carrying a large backpack to carry on the upper portion, medical supplies while the bottom hauls explosives.

As for Jackal Crash was known for preferring explosives and heavy weapons. This is why he brought along a very modern looking LMG with him. An Mk43 LMG based off of an M60 LMG. Polchek or Monk as the names he's know as brought along a Franchi Spas 12 shotgun with 000 buckshot. The other members of Jackal were as follows: Josh "Spector" Xander the British former SAS member, and sharpshooter of the team had a ski mask with a skull design on and a pair of brown shade to cover his eyes. His weapon of choice was a Larue 5.56 semi auto with an ACOG scope mounted. As for the second sharp shooter his name was Timothy "Taipan" Niall. A former Australian SASR with a short beard, a tan ballcap, and a tan colored bandana around his neck. As for his weapon an OBR 7.62 semi auto rifle. Finally the team's medic an African American known as Carl "Hippocratus" Waylon who had a thick grizzled beard on his face as well as short hair. As for his own weapon of choice an MK14 Enhanced Battle Rifle with a long black scope.

Jackal met up with Punic awaiting to be briefed with further orders, or to fly over to the designated landing site in Korea. All of them had their own distinct personalities, but all of them were well aware with the upcoming challenges ahead of them as well as the dangers of the battle.

Once the two teams have met up on the outside of the hangar, they were loaded up on small ATVs and were transported out towards the North side of the DMZ. The ride went along a narrow obscured foot road from the South to the North. Both teams switched on their NVGs to make sure that they can see what's ahead of them. Punic Team's ATV was the first to stop in its track as the 5 men patrol disembark from the vehicle and began to advance forward. Their helmets have a chin protection mask that provides ballistic and explosive protection. On their eyes, their helmets have built in battle goggles that slipped down and activated a HUD system called " ". The Augmented Reality HUD then showed them the various datas regarding various locations and objectives marked on their maps and PDAs. Punic team switched on their L-3 GPNVG-18 goggles and the whole world around them was basked in a green hue as they can now see what's ahead of them.

"Moving to NavPoint Bravo now, keep your heads down and make sure that you avoid enemy patrols." Pharaoh instructed his teammates who then quickly hunched down and followed Point Man's lead as he navigate the dangerous minefield of the DMZ.

Jackal exited their own vehicles and equipped their own equipment. However, as order's stated they were to separate from Punic, and proceed with their sabotage mission with Polchek acting as the team's point man. Crash stuck behind him and pointed two fingers forward to instruct the team to get moving. Between them Hippocratus moved along at a power walking pace while using to monitor any enemy positions. Behind him though were the sharpshooters Taipan and Specter who were both keeping quiet to get a surprised drop on the DMZ ahead. "Man it smells like shit here…" Polchek complained. "Not the issue. I don't know what nuclear armageddon smells like, and I don't want to… Keep moving." Crash instructed.

"Sniper Team, Big Eye, to ground you have multiple contacts coming your way, be advised they are Armored Patrol, possibly company size over." Said the hidden spotter on their comms, this prompted Pharaoh to slow down and gesture for his team to hit the deck. They lay low inside the bushes and obscured by a treeline. They saw the source of rumbling that was being felt on their stomach, a convoy of Pokpung Ho tanks followed by APCs and Korshun IFVs were seen driving on the road nearby towards the DMZ, Jackal team would see that the lead tank was sporting not only an NSVT machine gun, but also an AT-13 ATGM launcher and an Infrared MANPAD missile launcher.

"Looks like they're waving their dicks at the border again. Think this is normal border patrol?" Point Man asked.

"Nein, but I'm betting that they are planning to probe the minefield to the south. I saw some trucks carrying engineering equipment." Boomer replied as he was crawling on the ground.

"Keep it together people, we're here for the Koksan, they can't dance without their artilleries supporting them." Pharaoh reminded them as he follows Point Man further away into the forest until they were safe enough to stand up and sprint forward to the mountain area where the Koksan artillery batteries were.

Jackal team got up after letting the surprising forces pass by. They ran into the forest closer to the DMZ as well, but not without Polchek's comment. "Holy shit. I thought these boys were going to be driving in giant industrial sized washing machines. I was almost feeling scared there." Polchek said chuckling to himself. Although, as they walked through the forest Crash couldn't help, but let some of his anger out. "This is why you don't underestimate. The whole world consider this the laughing stock nation to point fingers at, but when you forget these people are raised from birth to destroyah any opposition then you realize these guys are actually dangerous." Crash stated slamming Polchek's comment. Hippocrauts grumbled under his breath. "Well whatever I don't want to stick around for when they pick us up. Get going already!" Hippocratus ordered.

While they were slinking on the ground from one treeline to another, overhead, there was a UAV drone loitering around to keep an eye on them. The drone's camera switched on its NVG mode and saw them as flashing dots on the ground moving towards the Koksan artillery batteries first site. It was a mountainous area with many rocky mountain sides and slopes protecting the batteries while camouflage net were overhead of the guns themselves.

They made their way up to the first battery while keeping absolutely quiet, but Taipan began laughing. "Oi mate that's their state of the art camouflage? A dinky net? What's that supposed to do? Keep the rain out?" Taipan joked.

Specter made a silent point towards some of the battery's shells and even snapped, or tried to, snap his fingers. It was enough to get the attention of Monk and Crash. "Hey. Good work quiet guy. Alright now time to make the boom go BOOM!" Polchek chuckled. Crash remained silent while he removed his backpack. Inside were plastic explosives. Square of C4 with the cliche timer and wires. He stuck it onto the unused shells. "Trick or treat assholes." Crash muttered while Jackal moved up to the next artillery battery.

Punic team meanwhile assumes fighting position to cover Jackal, Punic's members spread out among the rocks and overgrown of the environment as they wait for the opportunity to open fire. Point Man aimed his weapon on a KPA guard who was seen brandishing a Type 88 Assault Rifle, a North Korean version of the AK-74. His teammates lined up their weapons on the other patrols around the Koksan artilleries. "Weapons free." Said Pharaoh as they fired off their sync shots at the same time, dropping the KPA patrols instantly, this opened the door for Jackal to storm in. Other KPA troops who heard the commotion quickly scramble to check on what was happening were met with a defilade firing position of Punic and the Hammer assault of Jackal.

Hippocratus hearing the sudden gunfire winced in a startled matter while Polchek laughed loudly. "Well. So much for stealth! Now they get to meet Lucy!" Polchek announced proudly as he held his Spas 12 up. All of Jackal continued moving further and further into their open door. However, Jackal was then met with opposition of their own as other KPA members go to combat them. The KPA there however were met with Polchek's Spas 12 which tore through their armor, and filled their bodies with round pellets that threw them backwards. "BANG! That's one down!" Polchek shouted while he laughed maniacally.

"Area is secured." Pharaoh observed as he calibrates his scope keeping overwatch on Jackal as the Demolition team plant their satchel charge on the ammo load crates of the artillery batteries. "Make sure you guys add thermite plasma to the dump. Some of those things could be Biological or Chemical." The Egyptian reminded them as he keeps watch on the battery position. There was a sense of urgency to them as they need to move fast and furious. Once the explosion went up, the entire DMZ will be lighting up with all sorts of combat units preparing to move out at each other's throat at a moment's notice.

Knowing this Crash kept his pace urgent along as shouting "Go!", "Move!", or another phrase used to keep up the morale of his team. It was not a purposely mean move on him, but to him sensitivity in this line of work was a weakness. Move or die a he'd often say. However Taipan went on the line to communicate with Pharaoh. "Geez. Guess these guys really are nuts if they want to gas the opposing forces. Though I guess being stuck in a shell in the hermit kingdom doesn't help to know war crimes." Taipan stated. They reached the next battery and as instructed Crash lined and set up the next charges and set them to detonate. "Okay there's the plasma thermite. Let's see this shit glow." Crash commented while he backed away.

Once the teams have regrouped at a safe location, the thermite plasma detonated and burned its way into the ammo cache of the artillery batteries, setting off a chain of explosions that ruptured the entire batteries of four Koksan. "First battery down, moving on to the second." Point Man noted, crossing out one section on the map. "Let's move, the KPA is probably shooting up flares and alerting outposts by now. They're thinking-" When he glanced into the air he would see an AH-64S Apache hovering on the far side of the DMZ just within the safe range of the South. "Guess our air support is here." He said as the AH-64S remain hovering over the area, overwatching them with its suite of high tech sensor and firepower. The chopper was an all black gunship with an exterior similar to the AH-64E model. But the most striking difference is its pilot's digital cockpit and AR HUD.

Polchek laughed loudly seeing the advanced helo there for their support. He waved at the gunship while hollering excited. "Now that's what i'm talking about! Quality weaponry! Look at that damn beast!" he shouted excited. This prompted him to run faster through the DMZ to the next battery. However, Taipan and Specter saw though an overwatching hill for the team. They both chuckled, and moved up the hill to provide real sniper support if anything went wrong. Crash knew this though. "No way that didn't get seen. I can hear them marching one by one up these damn hills." Crash though grunted finding the terrain challenging to move through as he had to raised his legs higher to move around bushes and plant life as well as rocks. They finally reached the next target while Crash crouched down and set up the next explosive. "I hope you guys are enjoying the show from where you were because the heat from these explosions are too damn close." Crash mentioned.

"Heads up, we got eyes on KPA Special Forces warming their Antonov. Looks like they're planning for a first strike of their own over." The sniper team reported over the comms as they observed through the scope of their high powered MSR rifles the activities by the makeshift airfield of the KPAF.

"Understood, Punic moving to intercept out." Pharaoh quickly mustered his squad with him, moving away from the Artilleries to intercept a time sensitive mission objective. They crept up to the airfield where they saw the heat sources that are KPA SF went towards their planes with heavy weapons such as mortars and DshK HMGs loaded into the Antonov airplanes. Others were seen carrying infantry firearms. Strangely enough they were seen brandishing XM16E1 rifles, vintage of the early Vietnam War era. "Boomer take out the lead Antonov, Tick, you suppress the heavy weapon transport. Point Man, you with me and Spark, we'll take care of the Airfield's SF unit." The Egyptian squad leader then formed a wedge formation with Boomer taking cover behind a radar tower.

"Say hello to my little friend motherfucker." He whispered softly before firing the AT4 rocket launcher at the Antonov aircraft, the rocket exploded the plane in a violent blast that ruptured the plane into a smoldering wreck. Tick quickly opened fire his MK48 LMG on the second Antonov parking on the side of the runway with his Incendiary ammo to burn the vintage aircraft. The KPA SF quickly scrambled around to defend themselves with the guards on high tower being picked off first by the SOG sniper team. Punic's lead element quickly overwhelmed the barrack with their lighting assault, mowing down the scattered and disorganized SF units. But by then other outposts began to fire up flares to search the surrounding terrain as the fear of being attacked becomes reality.

However, Jackal came up to regroup with Punic, and laid down their own fire to support the brother team. The entirety of both Jackal and Punic heard Polchek's mad cackle. "SOS team Jackal's in the house bitch!" Polchek boasted as he and Jackal raided the airfield, and he toted around his Spas 12 trying to appear as the action hero. However, Crash was too busy with the infiltration to pay attention to his own point man's antics to care how he did the job just so he did it. Upon seeing Punic team he waved them off in a regroup. "One hell of a fireworks display. If that didn't stir up the damn hornets nest nothing will. Pretty sure 'great dictator' is crying like a spoiled child whose toy got broken." Crash for once joked, or tried to if he wasn't taking what he said seriously.

"Punic this is Watchtower, update. We got a nearby army base preparing for an emergency response and roll into the South. We need you to intercept and destroy the tank battalion there to put a dent into their lines." The call was from Colonel Shepard display on the upper right hand corner of the SOG teams HUDs. The call was then followed by a series of AR updates with markers being placed on the world to showcase the exact location of the Army base, around 400 meters to their North West. A satellite photo show them a large open area where there were rows of Pokpung Ho tanks lined up ready for combat with the maintenance crew rushing to load up the tanks ammo count and fuel tank.

"Uh sir, we're not exactly armed for an attack against High Value Targets, we're going to need some help against those tanks." Boomer replied to the revelation of their target as he followed his teammates sprinting and double timing across the woodland terrain.

"Copy that, CAS asset November is now at your disposal, he's your panic button. Bravo element is moving towards the flank to ensure that no hostiles can escape." Shepard replied calmly as he watched the digital holographic map of the SOG platoon moving methodically into place with Bravo element hiding inside a treeline with their 8 Javelin missiles at the ready.

"In position and ready, party in 2 minutes." Said one of the operator. He put his Colt Commando XM177E2 on his back while on his hands was the Javelin ATGM. He put his eye on the eyepiece of the Command Launcher Unit and the world before him was rendered in a dull Black and White tint with the tanks highlighted as bright white color. As a crosshair appears over the tank's silhouette, his teammates all called in the code word. "Party open." The element fired off their salvoes of Javelin missiles in tandem with one another. The missiles streaks into the air and began to dive down on top of the tank turrets, upon impact massive orange fireballs erupted with explosions rocking the base, blowing the nearby KPA troops apart and incinerate anyone else nearby.

From a distance jackal and Punic watched the "fireworks" although from even where they stood the plumes of the explosions rose up into the air followed by the black smoke left by the smouldering wreckage of the tanks. In his head Crash made personal calculations for how much money was used with the use of the javelins. He was already grumbling to himself numbers upwards in the 8 digits while Polchek clapped his hand laughing like the maniac he was "Yeah take that chicken shit! WOO-WEE they gone and blew that fuck up in those match boxes!" Taipan though looked over at Polchek in a slow chuckle. "Mate, has anyone told you that the screw on your head need to be readjusted?" Taipan stated. Specter shrugged as he watched the flames in the distance burn mumbling "wankers" to himself.

"Punic to November, you can come out of hiding now, all enemy AA assets have been neutralized over." Spark relayed his report to the AH-64S helicopter as it was hovering out of reach for enemy AA guns in the base which were now smoldering wrecks alongside some of the tanks.

"Received and understood Punic coming for engagement now. Stand by for fireworks over." Said the pilot in a British accent as the Apache pops up from the treeline and fire off its payload of 8 Hellfire missiles on the remaining tanks inside the base, some of the vehicles were struck hard and in turn exploded violently in an eruption that caught the fuel and ammo dump on fire. The Apache gunship would then proceeds to fly in and open fire its payload of Hydra rockets and 30mm chain gun. The firepower it displays was an awesome spectacle of tracer shells, streaking lights and the agonizing wailing of the KPA troops who were unfortunate enough to be caught in his sight. "November to Punic and Jackal, targets are down, can I get a BDA over?" The pilot asked while his eyes were still fixed on the NVG system of the gunship observing the area below which was smoking and littered with burned vehicles.

The first thing he would have heard though was Polchek making a somewhat ominous chuckle. Monk surveyed the damages though a pair of black colored binoculars. "Yeah you can for sure get the battle damage my good man. How do you Brits say barbecued soldiers, and roasted tanks?" Polchek asked nonchalantly though not without Crash groaning. "November the BDA is at least in total destruction. Seeing no movements. Mostly unless you count the ones rolling around for drop duck roll…." Crash said in a somewhat cringe.

"Good copy on all. Moving back to FARP Texas for Refit now. We won't be available for sometimes, out." The Apache gunship would then slip out of sight, flying back south of the border towards an emergency airfield set up by a clearing where it sets down on the Helipad of the place and began to let the ground crew tend to the ammo count. The gunship itself could take a long time to load up the rockets and Hellfire missiles and this means the ground team will have to wait longer than they would like until the gunship is ready for combat once again.

"Watchtower this is Punic, hostile garrison is neutralized, what's the word over?" Pharaoh keep himself on the ground, waiting for the word from their superior as he kept his eye inside the ENVG scope add on of his weapon.

"You are to move to OP Horus on Hill 45, it has an overwatch of the area below. Keep yourself low there as we may need to call you up again." Shepard would then circles around Punic and Jackal team icons on the Holographic map and tapped on the nearby hill to place a waypoint for them. Their waypoint on the HUD appears and they would then proceed towards the hilltop.

The area around them was growing increasingly eventful with various KPA units scrambling to their readiness positions with reduced strengths and initiatives. Jackal and Punic could see that the nearby KPA units were moving towards the border along the highways and dirt roads while others were rumbling through the tunnels dug underground to sneak troops across the defensive lines of the South. "What a view, looks like we start a damn war alright." Point Man commented as he peered through his binoculars at the rampaging tanks and APCs that were steaming down the highway.

"Negative, we just resume the one that's already in place." Tick corrected as he sets up security and traps around their OP to prevent KPA from moving up towards them and potentially kill them in their sleeps. "Security sets, let's keep an eye on the area just in case. They'll be sending their SF units here soon." He suggested as he lay down on his stomach hiding in the grass of the area.

Crash nodded along with Point Man, and laid himself down, and pointed his right index finger towards the ground for his own team to sit and wait. Hippocratus however gulped seeing the massive influx of the KPA approaching."That's a whooole ton of those boys." Hippocratus stated surprised.

Crash though remained calm, but furiously focused. Fear was not getting to him as much as his own adrenaline was. He breath in and out trying to figure out a way to get himself calm enough to aim properly. He however found his calm side remembering something. "Compared to these guys we have experience, food, training, and a nice warm bed waiting back home. So don't fucking die, and you'll see that warm bed again. I don't think these guys have much to go home to." Crash said without a trace of mercy.

Taipan huffed out and then made a short chuckle. "Thanks boss. You really know how to soothe those nerves." Taipan rolled his eyes while aiming down the scope of his weapon more than confident his aiming skills outmatched those of his enemies.

Dawn was coming to the battlefield now as the sun rising on the Eastern Horizon, Ra has come to bask the world and all its inhabitants in his warm rays of sunshine. But this day the plain will see battles and bloodshed that would delight Ares and Sekhmet more than anyone else. The KPA have been alerted to the sudden assault by an unknown unit on their garrison and have been moving their troops down to the border. The invasion of South Korea has begun but it went off with a massive hitch on their part. The invasion was seen by land and air recon assets with Jackal and Punic teams observing the battle being set up from their OP.

Crash and Point Man can see that leading elements of the KPA's mechanized and armor forces were steamrolling down on the highways with field artilleries being prepped for combat operations. Most were antiquated Soviet weapons coming right out of the Second World War with a handful of more modern but still outdated in terms of equipment units. "That's one helluva starving army. Those boys couldn't even lift a gun let alone fire it." Point Man observed, quietly commenting on the sight of the KPA moving out into the field.

Crash nodded though he cringed party due to the fact he seemed overpowered. The other part was the the antique weapons the KPA used were surely to be destroyed here. "Hate to see history go up in flames like this, but I guess there's no other choice here." Crash stated partly in dismay knowing he really didn't want to see historic weapons still used to this day.

Taipan though squinted under his sunglasses, but his confused head tilt was more than enough to tell what he was thinking without even seeing his face. He whistled quietly viewing what he and the rest though were antiques. "Mate, those bloody things belong in a damn museum. What the bloody fuck are they doing in North Korea against us?" Taipan asked bewildered.

"Ask the damn T-34 crew over there." Pharaoh quipped as he watched the T-34/85 tank rolling down the highway with its hull being camouflaged by an over abundance of grasses and bushes to hide the vehicle from airstrikes. "Like that will change anything." He chuckled lightly before relaying the coordinates for indirect fire mission. "Punic to Watchtower we have eyes on an enemy Category A formation, an Infantry Battalion is seen moving down the highway E45. Over."

"Affirmative Punic, asset Ra is ready for firemission, call the shot over." Watchtower replied as he was now inside his Mobile Command Center, a Command vehicle made from the chassis of a Bradley IFV with added space for communication gear and command and control screen similar to that of an RTS. He then stroke on the command screen, a blue line was drawn from an artillery unit near his position callsign "Ra" towards Punic. The data stream was secured between the units and that leaves Pharaoh to laze the target for the artillery crew.

"Punic to Ra, firemission: Barrage. HE. 800 meters North East of my position over." Pharaoh's message was received by the Howitzer crew of the PzH 2000 battery as they began to adjust their cannons and load their Proximity fuzed GPS guided Excalibur shells into their chambers. With a the thunderous applause of each cannons firing, the shells flies into the air like Thor's mighty Mjolnir hammer, striking down on top of the infantry formations without hesitation as their fragments began to tear apart the Vanguard elements.

The explosions caused by the shells at first showed multiple silent, but massive balls of flame in the distance as the outward explosive force and shock waves sent out dust away from the initial blast. As is with the fact of sound traveling slower than light the explosive wave hit the two teams of Punic and Jackal sounding off a ferociously terrifying, and yet exhilarating bang that shook the two teams down to their spines. Each one of the grit their teeth as both the explosion hit them as well as the powerful gust of wind that blew over their bodies.

The experience of watching the bombardment from the safety distance got both teams exhilarated for sure as the sight of North Korea's Vanguard element simply evaporated before their eyes in seconds is awesome to be whole. However, their satisfaction of the sight was cut short when the whooshing sound of jet engines blasted the sky after a pair of MiG-23 fighter bombers passed over their heads, catching their attention almost instantly. "Fast movers sighted. Watchtower be advised, we have KPAF MiG-23 crossing the border with some elements of their forward armor force, please advise over." Point Man's footage streamed to the command post of his superior soon caught the attention of the GDI's garrison as they rush to prepare their Flakpanzer Gepard A2 ready for Air Defense duty. As the MiG-23s flew towards the border ready to strike at South Korean and US positions, the Flakpanzer Gepard opened fire their auto cannons. The two anti air vehicles firepower caught the MiG-23s and the aircraft ruptured their fuel tanks and exploded in mid air. "Scratch that Watchtower, flies are dead now over."

"Affirmative, our AWAC Highlander spotted the point of origin of those jets, there's an airfield about 1 klick North of your location. Bravo Team is moving to shut it down but they need your help to breakthrough the airfield's defenses." Watchtower then stream live surveillance footage from a UAV drone overwatching the airfield where a squadron of MiG-29 9-12B was seen preparing to take off with a bomb load on their wings hard points.

Seeing the airfield primed and ready to take off at a moment's notice gave a new sense of urgency for Crash."All right new orders. We go now! Polchek move! Now!" Crash commanded of his point man. The orders got Polche to stand up immediately as lead the squad as they tread through various plant life and vegetation on their way to the next designated target.

Polchek seemed more than eager to get into another brawl with the KPA while he lead the Jackal team under the orders of Crash. On the UAVs tracking them their warm bodies glew white compared to the black and grey colored hud. They trekked through much of the brush and hill side of the North Korean countryside. Although, as they approached the airfield they indeed find some resistance from the KPA as incoming soldiers appeared on the UAV as highlighted by white highlighted bodies. It seemed like a large force as well forming around the defend the field.

As they were approaching the airfield, Jackal team leader Crash can see through his binoculars silhouette of camouflaged GDI troopers hiding in the bushes near the airfield, he can see that the special forces troops there were Bravo Element of his platoon, they were lining up for an assault with Charlie sniper team on overwatch at a nearby hill keeping their eyes on the air control tower. Charlie team were dressed in ghillie suits and prone in the grasses with their weapon, an MSR with suppressor muzzle and a Max Zoom scope was seen perching on a hill top preying on the KPA troops on the tower. "Take the shot." Said the spotter. The sniper took the shot and fired a well aimed round at the center mass of an officer on the tower, Bravo element popped smoke on the entrance of the airfield as they move in from their hiding spots. The grenadier was sporting an M32 Milkor GL, he fired his grenade launcher at the sandbag NSVT turrets, smashing the defensive fortifications there and open the route for his teammates to move in.

"Let's move move! We need to take the runway and clear out those MiGs before they take off!" Their team leader barked as his four man fireteam moved into the airfield's interior near the tower, his M27 IAR gunner laid down suppressive fire on a squad of KPA troops exiting their barracks while his rifleman, who was wielding an M416 with a 14'5 inch barrel and an M68 aimpoint sight moved to breach the door of the control tower with his team leader following behind.

Crash followed in as well with the now massive influx of troops showing the GDI superiority up front in a swift and precise movement that forced the KPA troops back. However, Jackal wasn't worried about the KPA here. Instead they were after the MiGs. However, just as Crash was setting up with some satchel charges he heard Polchek making a wise-ass chuckle and clear of the throat.

When Crash looked over he saw Polchek messing around with a fuel hose. "Hey boys. Let's give these girls a washing!" Polchek exclaimed. It was the type of exclamation however that caused Crash to drop whatever he was doing, and bolt away from the jet while Hippocratus just looked at Polchek like the man had lost it completely by this point. "Oh my God… Monk you've gone fucking nuts! This is why I said the shock therapy!" Hippocratus shouted.

Polchek however shrugged it off and made an off putting laugh. "Hey I might." while he activated the pumps to shoot through the hoses the foul odor of jet fuel. He did so however in an odd manner like he was spraying women, or an expensive car. However, as he continued to spray Crash shook his head out thinking just how many protocols and plans were being broken, and his leadership now on jeopardy. Polchek though laughed manically while the jets were doused in smelly fuel getting covered in the highly flammable liquid.

Specter watching lit a cigarette a ways away after Polchek finished his heavily errotic jet spraying. Polchek finished by now ran off with the rest of the team, but watched what Specter had in mind. "Alright ghost kid gots the good plan!" Polchek exclaimed excited.

Specter simply shrugged, and took a singular drag of the cigarette, and exhaled some smoke out of his burning and itching lungs. He gave a quiet ominous chuckle. "... Fuck off cunts…." followed by him throwing the cigarette on the ground immediately setting a sudden scalding hot blaze of flames that tracked all the way back to the fuel pump and onto the jets themselves.

The jets burned as Jackal radioed in for the other force to evac only stating "Fire and flames" in his frantic breaths on the radio. The jets on the runway burned a scalding hot orange white paint on each one flaked off in the immense heat, and the paved runway now covered in fire burned causing the UAV operators to have sore eyes looking at the bright flickering white color. Finally though the intense heat caused the jet and fuel pumps to rupture in a massive explosion sending pieces of jet flying into the air and the pump station to ignite violently followed by its own explosion sending pieces of hot metal and chunks of concrete into random direction all within a chaotic chain reaction.

"Jackal, this is Watchtower, outstanding work, you've crippled the KPAF frontal aviation capabilities, rally up with Bravo and Charlie before and hold the base. The area is still a hot battlezone, out." With that Bravo element was seen rallying up with Jackal team as they spread out to hold the airfield against possible KPA counter attacks. Meanwhile, the war across the DMZ was raging with the ferocity never seen before for anyone who has witnessed the Korean War during the 50s. As KPA troops try to push to the South of the border, they were met with at first spoiling attacks by South Korean formations on the flanks. Then devastating artillery barrages combined with airstrikes from the US and South Korean Air Force pulverized the bulk of North Korea's armed forces.

At the center flank, Colonel Shepard's formation was seen moving out of their startling lines with footage of the battle streaming to the GDI's Mother Base war room. O'Grady sat and watch as Shepard was leading the charge with his armored cavalry forces speeding towards the airfield, on his flanks, his mechanized units of Stryker BCTs began to fan out and cover the flanks of KPA formations that are bogged down as their assault was being halted in its track thanks to USAF strikes. "Jesus Christ, we're going to fill up a lot of body bags for both the KPA and our boys. Though more for them than us." O'Grady commented as he was seeing the M1A2 Abrams SEP tanks engaging KPA tanks in tandem with Bradley IFVs, chewing up the mechanized companies while KPA infantries ducked down to hide from the incoming fire, thus letting themselves be pinned down.

As for Scot Osborn though. He was watching a more grim sight. Something out of the ordinary factor of war, or a rather a war waged against a singular creature created by foolish human minds within what they then thought to be an idea good enough to commit to.

In Hong Kong Anubis made his landing, but as the war within Korea raged a completely different war waged on the streets of Hong Kong. Scot held a fist to his mouth trying to cover most of the intense expression he was creating in reaction to what he was viewing on screen. Anubis had succeeded breaking though the Chinese army's defences. Although brutalise was a more accurate description as he demonstrated new abilities of his to the military forces there. He appeared to have made land fall from the Victoria Harbour and managed to slice the taller sized towers in the city in half using his laser claws as demonstrated and displayed by blackened halves of buildings burned.

Watching the footage of Anubis just as he was paying attention to the situation of the DMZ, general O'Grady himself was growing increasingly concerned at how little time they have to fight Anubis. He bites his fingernails finding it hard to commit GDI troops to the battle Hong Kong as they are already busy with fighting in the Korean Peninsula. He looked back at the hangar where the Mecha were still undergoing repairs for their next battle with Anubis. "Scot, how long do we have until the DT is online? I'm sure we can't label the ETA as until Half Life 3 is launched." The general asked his UNKCC counterpart confoundedly.

Scot's serious expression turned to one more of confusion. "I don't know what Half Life is, but I set up a launch in Kennedy Space Center Launch Complex 39." Scot shrugged, and shook his head. "I didn't need to convince them that much. All I needed to scare them was saying the next place Anubis was to strike was right back to the United States, and they gave the UNKCC the VIP treatment. We should be seeing a launch within the hour." Scot sat at a laptop showing the UNKCC logistic process in action with a mega jet carrying the satellite as cargo. Some more footage played dated around two days ago of the mega liner landing at the site mainly saved for confirmation purposes. It seemed the UNKCC was highly thorough with making sure things were placed where they needed to be, and as soon as possible as well. Footage showed the liner touching down and slowing down on the runway followed by more footage of the jet being unloaded by crew wearing orange and yellow colored reflective vests,and yellow hard hats. The Dimension Tide however was current folded at the wing like solar panels, but was way more round looking than that of the original satellite Heisei Gojira Jr had destroyed when he was 50 meters in the year 2000.

The footage continued seeing the satellite leave the runway and enter a massive sided Hangar where they used various cranes to lift it into a pod what was to go onto top of a pre made rocket possibly held from the 80s or 90s. More footage showed the completed rocket moving on a massive crawler slowly slugging its way towards the designated launch pad, but this is where Scot Osborn sighed out seemingly disappointed.

"Within our studies though we could not find a reliable power source for the damn thing. Solar power is too weak, and would require days to charge up. Nuclear power is out of the question since the first one collapsed in orbit in 2000, thank you Godzilla Jr… So we are not going to put a nuclear fuel cell inside of it so it can burn up and sprinkle hazardous radioactive materials around the Earth. And finally CERN is still goofing off with their so called 'large hadron collider' which if you read 'The Mist' by Stephen King caused Lovecraftian horror to pour out into a small town from a portal from another dimension…" Scot grumbled though the plot of The Mist echoed with the plot of the first Half Life.

"According to my experience whenever a mist rolled in at a quiet little town and another dimension opened...expect a silent hill." Hack quipped as he types continuously on the keyboard to get the two commanding officers the intel they needed on Anubis's movement. "I got no pattern on this guy's sense of direction. He's going wherever he likes and is not stopping for any reasons. Hell, this guy's pathfinding is as bad as a poorly designed RTS AI. Looking at you C&C4." He continues as he vectored the nearest spy sat to monitor Anubis.

Anusis destroyed most of Hong Kong, but it appeared as though most of the destruction came from the Chinese forces. There were UNKCC destroyed units including badly damaged and destroyed Leopard 2 MBTs, and M1A2 Abrams MBTs as well as ravaged maser tanks, but very little UNKCC soldier bodies on the ground.

Instead charred skeleton of the Chinese Army scattered around the streets as well as bloodied bodies of the citizens that were stuck in the city still. However odd human sized crab-like kaiju were seen rummaging around the bodies, and pulling them apart while chewing on dismembered limbs pulling apart flesh. They seemed to be gathering however back at Anubis who was sitting smugly in his ballad of destruction playing with cars still with screaming human inside of them begging either for mercy or for a painless death. He seemed to just twirl them around with his finger while they spun on the road, but he sighed out of both mouths.

Anubis glanced down at the aggregates he formed showing his Destroyah DNA side although these ones where a jagged looking monstrosity straight out of hell it seems. More black or grey in color compared to the Destoroyah aggregates as well as only having four legs with a sharp claw at the end of each of them. The biggest difference however was clearly in the face of each one as each one was rounded in the front and ended in an onion like gathering in the back. On the face though were multiple "Eyes" that exceeded the dozen count and speckled randomly on each of their faces. All of which seemed to have purple "eyes". They of course had crab like claws that held human flesh or limbs, and trailed blood behind them. Each had a mouth filled with spiked teeth, and also on the head were a column of sharp spikes that went to the back of the head. On the sides of the head were more of these spikes as well. The major difference however was the long winding tail behind each one of the aggregates that ended in a sharp dorsal plate identical in shape to Anubis's own.

Anubis hummed in a sly manner while he felt the aggregates climbe back onto his armor. "Oh welcome back my children.~ I hope you brought father a hefty meal after I had purged these mongrel from this land…" Each of the aggregated however started forming between the carapaces,a nd melted back down into a sludge like form that was absorbed back into Anubis's flesh along with the the flesh each one of them carried. Anubis in the most sadistic of way began making a quiet purr feeling his appetite satisfied with human blood and flesh as the flesh absorbed into him thanks to the help of his slave army.

"Alright who's bright idea was that to have Anubis feast on human blood and have a slave army of his own?" O'Grady grumbled frustratingly as he watched the grotesque scene from the eye of a Reaper drone. The sight of the abomination even for Kaiju standard feast on the blood and flesh of the fallen make his stomach turned and the general went through his notes regarding Anubis's behaviors and known personality attributes so far. "Those idiots at the Bioweapon labs, don't they ever learn? Afraid not." He growled before closing the notes, the general wished that he could have the DT up and operational immediately so he can at least destroys Anubis on the spot.

Scot Osborn however snapped his fingers repeatedly getting O'Grady's attention. The crawlers made it finally to the launch pad and the rocket carrying DT was prepared for launch. "Well. Here's your one good news. Dimension Tide Mark II is ready. Mostly. If someone is ready to pull a deus ex machina out of their ass for how we are supposed to power her to launch our artificial black hole I'm all ears." Osborn stated.

However, the clear of the throat was heard in the very same room directing the two leaders' attention to Serizawa who was looking less than pleased by his own creation as well as the fact his cuffs were itching his wrists, but more on the fact the creation he had help in creating was rampaging and running an absolute muck over multiple countries at this point. "I believe i have your power crisis solution… But it's absolutely unorthodox, and has yet to be tried by anyone. Ever." He calmly stated.

"Are you trying to tell us about a nuclear power source to get the DT operational in no time? We ain't got time to fit a nuclear reactor on the damn thing to begin with here." O'Grady glared intensely at Serizawa in his mind, the criminal was just trying to weasel his way out of jail time as he tapped his index finger on the table. "Even if you do have one solution, it won't get you out of jail let alone lowering the sentence." He added with an increase in hostility towards Serizawa. The general got up from his seat and came to the scientist's left hand side with his hand on the pistol grip of his Python revolver ready to draw at any time. "You have exactly 5 seconds to make sense beyond that...well...I can't say that your intestines will look the same again." Scott whispered into Serizawa's ear and began to tapped his feet on the ground in a beat to count down.

Serizawa gulped, and began sweating under the immense pressure. The first thing within his mind came out of his mouth rolling down his tongue. "Junior…" To the one word, or name he stated though got Scot Osborn's confusion. "Junior? You don't mean the Godzillian, and I mean the same one who leads his own trail of destruction. The same one who I think i can safely say has waged his own personal war, and followed in the massive footsteps of his father. You mean Godzilla Jr?..." Scot said squinting at Serizawa not placing one bit of trust into the idea, or any confidence in the idea described.

Serizawa only nodded. "I studied Dimension Tide one. It can absorb energy into the cannon even if the energy is not within the satellite itself. If he can direct his atomic ray into the cannon it will absorb his blast, and then convert into into a massive gravitational force." Serizawa calmly explained.

However, it didn't seem Osborn was the most convinced especially with this crazy idea. Instead he crosses his arms, and raised a brow still having trouble swallowing the idea. "Uh-huh… And just how do you suppose we get his trust? In fact that's not the only question I have for you. There are so many things that could go wrong with your plan that you haven't even realized yet possibly due to your damn thick skull…" Osborn commented.

"Goddamn it Serizawa you just dropped the ball." O'Grady instinctively grabbed his revolver out of its holster and push it up against Serizawa's head at point blank range causing some of the staffs in the war room to glance and held their collective breaths seeing just how much a lose cannon the general can be at times. "Any last word before your brain matter is splattered across the place?" He threatened.

Scot Osborn himself needed to hold his breath, but shook his head out to O'Grady signaling to calm down, but Serizawa sweating profusely sighed. "You have the key for that. Your Girain. She is the voice of reason as I have heard. She can reason with Jr. For once she can get him to cooperate with the human forces. Even if it's a temporary alliance." Serizawa explained.

Osborn once again raised a new question. "Oh yeah. She can do that, and I know that kaiju has a keen eye. Normally Jr can see a single soldier running on the ground, but just how do you expect him to see a satellite from the damn ground he stand, and then target it?" Scot frowned, but the idea did give him one idea of his own. His expression brightened, and realized Jr was the only one to be able to pull this off. "Wait. We have a Junior of our own. In the hangar. One that actually listens to reason, and is on our side." he looked over to O'Grady with a determined expression. "We get Eli to send a signal to Shiryu's head and he can do that job before Jr can. He can track the coordinates of the satellite in his head, and then point his breath at it in a guaranteed hit." Scot explained.

O'Grady nodd to Scot as he retracts his revolver from Serizawa's head and holster it once again and secure the strap of the pistol into place. "I could provide you guys with a targeting and tracking software that Shiryu can use to track the satellite. It's based on GDI's top secret black project called 'ARGOS'. I'll have Hack install the software into Rex's Helmet and you give him the coding to get Rex to recognize UNKCC assets." The general then glare back at Serizawa without a single sign of remorse in his eyes. "As for you, better get comfortable inside the jumpsuit and behind bars. It will be your new home and possibly the rest of your memories." He gestured for a pair of GDI soldiers to escort Serizawa away to the holding cells. The scientist soon disappeared from sight of the war room, leaving O'Grady to stroke his chin to ease its aching pain. Scot Osborn could see that the old general have some scars on his chin, possibly fragmentation.

Scot took his eye off of the injury, and didn't question it more for respectful reasons. He was given word in a bluetooth type device in his ear. For once O'GRady heard him chuckling. "There's some news for us. DT Two is being launched as we speak. Someone get the launch site on screen ASAP!" Scot commanded by clapping his together to get the urgency in the room to build up, and for those in the room to get moving as soon as possible. The war room screen showed the rocket on its launch pad. It look almost like a cigarette due to the orange and white coloration, but lacked the UNKCC logo on it. If anything the actual satellite cargo within the rocket had the logo. The cigarette shape didn't help either as the bottom of the jet was pouring out a plume of white colored steam while it waited to be launched. Scot though got to a seat immediately, and sighed. "Here goes a billion dollars into space. Although this was in our stockpile for a while. Times the inflation, and good god you have a number." Scot stated while he watched the war room's flat screen.

"Hard to imagine how economic math can kill a man with showing numbers alone. But it sure as hell does the job nonetheless." O'Grady commented as he put on his cigar to smoke, the general then handed Scot a USB, curiously enough it was labeled with a symbol of the GDI's eagle on it with a piece of paper taped on its top with a letter scribbled in ballpoint blue ink. "ARGOS" the word said to Scot's eyes. "That's what you need right there Scot. Enough to make Rex a lot better with his aim and IFF." General O'Grady blows out his smoke as he observes the screen of Anubis's activities after his feast in Hong Kong.

Scot after examining the USB glanced over to the screen Anubis was on, but nearly had his jaw drop seeing him stand one again. However, a lone soldier on the field in UNKCC armorings wasn't ready to give up yet. In his hand he was carrying either a cannon with a scope mounted on it, or the world's largest and possibly most unconventional sniper rifle. He stood within the rubble covered, and destroyed streets while the two other UNKCC commanders directed the attack to not let Anubis escape. Though the tag on this soldier titled him as "Nicholas Williams", but his determination titled him as batshit insane as he stood beneath Anubis.

However, he looked down the scope of the rifle while remaining maser shots and mixed explosives rained down on Anubis's armored hide from the man's allies. He made a final sigh out, and pulled the trigger of his weapon which fired a bullet nearly as large as a tank shell while recoil forced Nick backwards sliding on his feet. The bullet however cracked Anubis's hide slightly, and made him bleed in the slightest manner, but nonetheless made him chuckle. "It's not going to work… Oh what's this? A single insect?" Anubis then breathed in and fired out what appeared to be an upgraded version of Destroyah's ranged attack from his bottom mouth. Somehow though Nick as crazy as he seemed used the destruction around him as his cover and leaped out of the way at the shot that destroyed the street he was just standing on mere moments ago.

Anubis though satisfied by seemingly everything spread his massive wingspan out,and beat them down to achieve his own flight, but he made very cleared that he was going in a north easterly direction to the next source of nuclear power. North Korea.

"Well shit...better get those Mechas ready now or else we'll have more body bags to fill and potentially the entire planet will need a plastic bag to wrap around it." O'Grady grumbled, tapping his finger on his wrist before turning to an intercoms mounted on the wall and press the red button on the wall. It send out a red alert signal all over the base along with the mecha hangar where the remaining units were staying. He then pressed his mouth close enough to the intercoms microphone and make an announcement. "All units this is a code red situation, get a full loadout and take as much ammo as you can, Anubis has been sighted moving towards North Korea, possible interception point, Pyongyang. I want everyone combat ready to deploy now." He switched off the intercoms and went back to Scot and Eli. "We have exactly 3 hours, to make good on our plan otherwise forget homecoming. Let's get to it."

In the hangar Shiryu's optic flickered to their neon like cyan blue color. Absolutely silent he obeyed orders, and began to gather his gear undeterred by fear. Instead he collected his pistol from a wall mount much like an action figure accessory followed by tools of his. An electric screw driver that was black in color and fit right into massive hand, what appeared to be a red colored portable solder iron (portable for the mechas at least), and a welding tool. All of which he placed right down into the thigh compartment on his right leg. In side though there were more various tools, and supplies he carried around. Most of them matching his color scheme, and having his angular appearance to them.

Kiryu however sighed out while his combat pack was loaded onto him including his shoulder rocket packs, and the rapid fire railgun lasers that mounted onto his arms. He however looked to Girain. "Shouldn't we recruit my grandson for this? He knows how to fight, and my son's friends. Rodan and Anguirus. They go around together I think each time I see them." Kiryu asked. Though Shiryu was oblivious while he demonstrated a pistol spin much like Robocop, and placed the weapon into his compartment.

Girain nodded to Kiryu as she felt her combat packs were being installed on her shoulders, the cranes and rails clamped the missile packs into the sockets built on her shoulders as she felt the railguns being charged up with ammo and tungsten rods. "I agree I'll do the recruiting thing since Jr would at least listen to me as well as Angy and Rodan. I just hope that Jr listen to us first." She sighed out as her weapons were done loading up and she paced over to the elevator floor of the hangar waiting for Rex and Kiryu to join her. "Rex any idea on what's the plan to destroy Anubis?" She asked Rex tilting her head closer to his to listen in.

Shiryu and Kiryu joined by her right and left sides respectively, but Shiryu made a sudden quiet growl. "I will not operate well with designated kaiju 'Godzilla Jr'... Our rivalry was made, and it remains to this moment…" Shiryu seemed to argue.

Kiryu grumbled, and made a frown with his optics. "Then what do you suppose we do Rex?" Kiryu questioned. It was only to have Shiryu glance over to him silently. "I will remain here. For his and my own sake so we do not engage in combat. Aggressive combat…" Shiryu stated firmly. He looked away and began his display of silence again while Kiryu shook his head.

Girain sighed out disappointingly at Rex with her slumped down slightly looking at him with a cautious expression gleaming in her eyes, pleading for him to join her in battle. "I understand Rex but...I'm concern that we won't be able to take on Anubis with one Kaiju short." She stood on the platform of the elevator as it raises her up to the surface with Kiryu. She looked up into the sky of Monster Island, praying for a miracle to help them in battle against Anubis.

It seemed her prayers were answered. The launch pad in Florida was cleared of all unnecessary vehicles,and personnel. In the control booth in Florida scientists wearing sunglasses began to make an almost supernatural connection to their minds thinking the same thing while they began countdown. The ears of Osborn and O'Grady seemed to be graced by the cliche countdown by a deep voice. "10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1…" followed by the rocket's thrusters suddenly glowing with explosive life as white smoke and bright yellow flame fired beneath it. One of the towers lowered and the rocket began to steadily raise towards the sky automated completely with no human passenger on board.

As it skyrocketed on the screens of the GDI base Scot Osborn wiped his head off and sighed seemingly relieved. "We are one step closer to killing this thing for good, and I for once have everyone I need to stay on the same mind wave length. Which is a pain in the ass to do these days." Scot grumbled while he watched the DT rocket pierce the sky, and now enter the mesosphere throttling towards the thermosphere.

Once it was in position it separated into different stages while the rocket split apart draining its required fuel supply until finally it reached the 320 km mark where the final stage was released sending out the pod further until brake thrusters halted it into the correct position. There the pod split into half revealing DT II which turned itself around finally, and stretched the wing like solar panels on both of its side. It bore much of the same appearance as its previous sister, but with a much wider cannon which gleamed now in the space light.

There it waited for the correct energy source to power it on, but while it floated in space the world below it lived in chaos and discord. Now with the kaiju Anubis displaying his own threat upon the world headed straight for the Hermit Kingdom North Korea.


	9. Chapter 9

The situation with Anubis had grown increasingly worse, and by now it seemed multiple kaiju were needed for the fight against him by this point. As such, Kiryu and Girain headed off to recruit Jr while Shiryu stayed outside of the base awaiting the mechas' transport to North Korea standing in the grass still as ever.

Kiryu however already knew of the rivalry Shiryu has made with Jr, and as such he and even Girain seemed tense about even inviting Jr to the fight against Anubis. He looked to Girain and tilted his head. "Girain, I'm not the only one feeling, well, worried about getting Jr to fight this thing as well right? Not just because he's my only grandson, but Shiryu?" Kiryu asked.

Girain nodded to Kiryu before looking at him with an equally concerned look. "I know Kiryu, they're both very intensely hostile to one another and I'm equally concerned for both of them...I don't want either of them to die." She sighed out after speaking her mind.

Kiryu somehow knew Girain's partial sadness, and nodded to her. He nuzzled the side of her face and sighed. "If we can let's try to explain that we've been working with Shiryu somehow, but still… I have no idea how to keep them apart..." Kiryu admitted. Some part of him thought that with shiryu being faster and more advanced was also stronger, but Jr even when he and Kiryu fought in 2003 proved to be a challenge even if Jr was 50 meters shorter. Now with being an adult Jr was his own force. Kiryu sighed feeling that worried feeling still shaking his head out. "Do you have any ideas dear?" he asked to Girain.

"I don't think telling Jr is a good idea considering how much animosity he has with humans in general and Shiryu in particular." She shook her head at Kiryu and slumped her face downward as they stepped closer to the den through the thick Jungle. She sighed out to her boyfriend however sounding very disappointing and quite desperate to say the least. "Not much of an idea on my mind. Just hope that he can somehow listen to us and help out." She continues heading to Jr's den however, she was glad that Rex wasn't with her at the moment otherwise it would be a disaster.

However, much to their convenience Anguirus, Rodan, and surprisingly Heisei were outside of Jr's and Ogra's cave as Kiryu and Girain approached, but they seemed to be waiting for something, or someone. Angy though was the closests to the cave, and stood on his hind legs tapping his foot on the sand of the beach somewhat impatiently. Heisei however heard Girain and Kiryu approaching and he tilted his head up to greet the two of them. "Dad? Girain? What are you two doing here?" Heisie asked.

Girain took a moment to breath out first before proceeding to fill in the answer as much as she could. "Heisei, listen carefully, we have a problem in our hands big one too. The Kaiju called Anubis is rampaging across the globe and is now heading towards North Korea for more nuclear power. We tried to stop it but it was too strong." She sighed out finding it hard to sink in. Heisei looked over at Kiryu, but he as well nodded. "Yes. THat thing that latched onto you and stung at you repeatedly has a name son. Anubis are what the humans are calling it for some reason. You saw it, but I don't think Rodan and Anguirus have yet." Kiryu said pointing to the other two kaiju there.

Heisei nodded, but sighed scratching his head. "Well if Anubis is its name then I already talking to Angy and Rody about it. Right guys?" Heisei asked.

Rodan nodded quickly and repeatedly. He hopped up and down on the sand repeatedly in a boxing like move with his hands balled into fists. "Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. We get to fight like old times again. Except you're still burning, but i'm still Rodan! Let me see the fucker. I can take him!" Rodan boasted.

Anguirus grumbled, but nodded himself. "We are just here right now to pick up Jr so the kid can help us along, and uhhh. Well. I can do something for him, and Ogra. later though. It's a surprise though so don't ask yet." Anguirus sated with a wink to Girain.

"Oh really? Hmm well okay then. Anyway long story short we need to get to work destroying Anubis before he devours the world." She said looking around for Jr before glancing around to Angy and Rodan. "I think I'll your help as well."

Anguirus nodded and smiled in a polite manner. "Thank you Girain. You'll love the surprise I guarantee. Uh. The kid isn't here right now though." Anguirus stated pointing t the cave where Girain began to hear Ogra humming to herself as made clear by the audible feminine voice. "Ogra is arranging to foliage inside of the cave right now, but we're letting her have privacy. You know how it is." Anguirus said

Heisei however made an impatient grumble as just standing in his current state hurt him. As he breathed in and out the faded orange patches on him glew slightly brighter than before. "Jr is off on a hunting trip Ogra said. She's just in there waiting for him as we are." Heisei said to Girain and Kiryu. Kiryu stepped back with the other men there, but Girain would have found the group of men acting in their odd polite manner amusing.

"So what's this surprise about anyway?" She asked inquisitively as she cocked her head to the side. Now becoming intrigued by the development between Jr and Ogra, she stroke her metallic chin with her talons. "Is Jr getting more lively with Ogra?" She asked further.

Anguirus looked back into Ogra's cave hearing her humming, but he cleared his throat. "I really hope you mean lively without that meaning the, erhm, intimate thing…" Anguirus blushed red while Rodan made an immature giggle to himself. However, this was met with Heisei elbowing him in the chest and throwing air out of Rodan's chest. Anguirus though shook his head out. "Well. Again. I don't wanna spoil a surprise. You know for anyone."

Girain though heard Jr resurfacing as signaled by the sound of rushing water. She saw the water forming a white color while it poured down hi black skin like a waterfall. He had with him a small white sea snake he must have hunted for Ogra that wrapped around his shoulder on his right almost like a garden hose. However Jr then heard the sounds of small beating wings coming towards him.

He growls in an defencive manner, and looks up to see a dragon like creature that began to pester him for his kill. Jr saw that the dragon was black in color with two wings on its arm. Jr growled louder and swiped his arm at the creature. "Buzz off. This is for my girlfriend!" Jr commanded, but the dragon then fired out a breath of orange flame incinerating the snake and getting Jr to become furious.

Despite the dragon being tiny by comparison it kept pestering Jr. Jr however looked at his hunt and glared back at the dragon. "You got your damn shitty dragons breath all over my damn snake! You burnt it to a crisp…" Jr then threw the snake down in the water and roared out in an annoyed matter sounding off his heavy baritone voice. "I'm gonna get up there I'm gonna beat the shit outta this dragon." Jr stated.

However as he swung his large claws outwards the dragon did the stupid and latched down onto Jr's flesh on his chest using its talons on its feet to scrape at him, and make him bleed while it used its mouth to chew on Jr's neck frill injuring him slightly.

Kiryu however groans, and looks back to Girain. "I'll go help him. We need him right now anyways. This should be quick." Kiryu sated as a promise. Kiryu then ran into the water dashing towards Jr and the pestering dragon. Once he got to them though he punched the dragon off of Jr's chest causing it to yelp in pain. Kiryu then raised his arm mounted rail gun and shot the dragon's chest filling it with bleeding holes. Jr took this as a signal to fire out a breath of atomic breath at the dragon's chest killing it instantly, and dropping it to the ocean waters.

Jr then walked up to the dragon, and picked it up while making an annoyed huff out while the dragon's body dripped with water that went down to its limp wings. "Now i'm going to make dinner out of you. Godzillian rules…" Jr stated turning around headed back to the island.

Jr took the dragon back home for food since it already had burned the snake he got already. Girain went towards Jr on instinct to see how was he at the moment. The footsteps would catch his ears however as they are much heavier than flesh and blood Godzillian footsteps. She soon saw him however and made contact with him right away. "Hey Jr, how was your hunt?" She exclaimed and her voice was heard by him as if the wind carries her words towards his ears. She then walks up to him to see what he has caught during his fishing trip when her optics suddenly fixed on a rod, a nuclear rod to be precise.

Jr looked at Girain and smiled. "Oh hello ma'am." He looked down at the dragon he was carrying and frowned at it despite the creature being well deceased. "Well it would be going better if this thing didn't burn the shit outta my meal I caught for Ogra…" Jr sighed while Kiryu walked back to the beach. However, Jr did however notice Girain staring, but he didn't know what since her optics were hard to track. "What are you looking at? Or wait are you staring? Kinda hard to tell." Jr admitted.

"Uhmm...Jr, did you raid another nuclear reactor while we were busy fighting elsewhere?" She asked with her index finger pointing at the nuclear rod in his grip. She took tentative steps towards the rod to inspect its radiation level. Her digital geiger counter on her HUD began to spike up its meter telling her just how dangerous the radiation from the rod really is. She instinctively stepped back from it for a moment. "Ummm Jr...never mind about that listen we have some important matters right now that needs your help." She brushed her concern about the rod aside and began to walk with Jr back to Ogra's cave. "We have a new Kaiju on our hands, something that's even worse than Destroyah or Ghidorah before...it calls itself Anubis."

Jr listened while wading through the water all the way back to the beach with the salty ocean water dripping off of his feet. He walked on the sand leaving massive sized footprints, but sighed looking back at Girain. "Well tell me more when I get back into the cave. I'm listening though." Jr stated while entering the cave.

The other kaiju joined with him as well inside of the cave after being invited in, and saw Ogra still on her knees rearranging the foliage in the cave around. Jr cleared his throat announcing he was back from hunting getting Ogra's attention and for her to stop humming so loudly. Ogra's ears perked up in a happy manner and she stood up seeing the visitors in the cave. "Oh hun I wasn't ready yet. This place still looks like a mess." Ogra said while she walked to Jr. The two of them though looked into each others eyes and pressed their snouts together in a kiss.

Anguirus looked away as well as Rodan as they went to sit on large rectangular rock in the cave. Jr though stopped to kiss moving his kiss away. "Sorry Ogra. Girain said she had something she wanted to say to us, or me at least about a kaiju. Also the snake didn't work so I brought this instead." Jr said raising the raising the dragon.

She nodded to Jr's statement and clears her throat before proceeding to answer him. "Alright here's the situation some days ago we came across a Kaiju named Anubis. This one is an abomination made from all sorts of DNA with the intention of killing us. We tried to kill it before it reaches its apex but it was too powerful compared to us." She finished by showing Jr a holographic projection of what Anubis currently looks like with its wings and two mouths. A grotesque product of human short sightedness. "We'll need your help to even stand a chance at weakening it." She said.

Ogra gulped and her finned ears lowered slightly not having an appetite for Jr's odd tastes

and does a quick heal on himself using the uranium rod as a hypodermic needle in his arm that releases the radioactive energy into his body sealing his wounds instantly, but as the others are in the cave they get to enjoy seign Jr put himself into pain not wanting to eat the rod as a normal godzillian would to avoid what has happened to Heisei.

Jr and the rest however squint seeing the photo of Anubis. Jr however gulps in a nervous manner. "Shit… Another kaiju?... I-I never even… I haven't even killed Ray yet dammit. Fucking Shiryu!..." Jr growled. However the others who knew of Shiryu backed away slightly making nervous faces. All except Ogra who tilted her head in a manner that seemed both curious and worried at the same time.

"Shiryu? Who's Shiryu?" She asked in an innocent manner. Jr however groaned. "An asshole, and I'll leave it at that. A real dangerous… Thing… Machine…" Jr sighed out rubbing his face his his left hand built up on stress now. He recalled Shiryu's fight, and Ray the massive rhedosaurus kaiju he already knew was a deadly thing just in itself, but he glanced back at the holo projection coming from the middle of Girain's face. "Just how dangerous are we talking and how fast can it be killed off?" Jr asked.

"In short, not fast enough, whenever you tried to blow a hole on its body it regenerates hyper fast. Our atomic breaths didn't even dent it significantly enough. The humans decided to use the old Dimension Tide cannon to blast Anubis into oblivion but they need time to prepare it and charge it up." She sighed out knowing how Jr will take to the idea of the humans using weapons that was meant to kill him in the first place. Girain placed her hand on Jr's shoulder however trying to calm him down preemptively.

Jr frowned and looked to Kiryu remembering this weapon very clearly. All the way back to when he was still a child and had his pinkish purple dorsal plates, and dark green skin. He remembered this very clearly though despite that been 18 years in the past. "Riiiight… The black hole thing." Jr said in some suspicion while Heisei raised a brow looking to Kiryu. "Dad you do know that the thing was used to kill Jr when he was a child right?" Heisei questioned holding his right hand over his aching heart. Kiryu however made a mechanical sigh out and nodded slowly. "I don't like this anymore than you do, but what choice do I have in this? Girain said the humans won't fire on him, but at the thing we are trying to kill…" Kiryu said solemnly.

Jr though squint looking at Girain and then Kiryu, but sees a lack of another mecha unit. A purple one he's become friends with as well. He was looking of course for Giryia confused of her absence aas Jr knew she was often alongside Girain almost always. He asked a simple innocent question on her whereabouts assuming she was still at the base. "Hey Girain where is Giryia? Is she being repaired at the base because I know she had to have though Anubis as well right?" Jr asked.

Girain shuddered at this however as her stilted expression got much more grimmed even when the metal on her face doesn't seem to show it. "She...got captured by Xenilla. We were in the Ukraine, she was keeping an eye on Xenilla when he captured her in his shelter. He's keeping her safe and unharmed for now…" She paused trying her best not to think of the fact that her sister may well be in danger by Xenilla's hand. "...In exchange we have to kill Anubis for that lazy fat fuck to release her." She gritted her teeth contemptuously about Xenilla's treatment of the situation.

The other kaiju in the room seemed to have an absolutely shocked expression by what they heard. Heisei wondered this as well, but now hearing that Xenilla was involved with this somehow made him snarl while Rodan and Anguirus looked at each other confused, and extremely angered. Rodan though saying "Holy fuckity fuck fuck…" in his amount of disbelief. Ogra though put her hands over her mouth, and both of her finned ears fell down. Her brows raised while she lowered her hands. "Bloody what?" Ogra stammered.

Jr however seemed to be the most angered as he looked up at Girain and Kiryu with what appeared to be a lust for blood in his eyes starting to form. His dorsal plates rose up slightly and he made a very low gurgling noise that was his growl. His lips rose up showing his very light brown teeth showing dental care for a kaiju that could generate almost everything on his body wasn't a top priority. His teeth however were all lined up neatly and looked deadly sharp. "I'll kill him. I'll kill him. I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM!" Jr yelled. Though this only got Heisei to throw Rodan out of the way to get to Jr's shoulders to hold him down. "Oh damn not this… Dad! Girain! Hold him down he'll destroy everything in sight if you don't!" Heisei commanded. Kiryu stuttered out though seeing part of himself in Jr suddenly, and even could swear he saw Jr's eyes glowing red. "I think we should do what he says. That's just like us when we figured out we were machines being used…." Kiryu admitted.

Girain quickly held Jr down by his shoulders as she struggle to him to calm his nerves down at the aggression that was rising up in his blood vein. "Yeah no kidding there Kiryu." She gripped his shoulders with her metallic hands and held him back down trying to get Jr to stop his rage. But then she remembers something, the technique Angy uses on Shiryu...she quickly applied the same technique with stretching out his hands first. Then she quickly strikes the important blow on him like Angy did on Rex to calm him down.

She felt Jr's muscles loosen up as well as his blood vessels. He pants a bit before he yawns and falls over to the floor in front of him before huffing out signaling he was asleep. Anguirus however wagged his tail while his eyes widened shocked. "Oh good! I was just about to do that! Thanks Girain." Anguirus said. Heisei however seemed flabbergasted as well as Ogra who went to his Jr's side to check him. "What the bloody hell was that?" Ogra asked in a worried manner.

"Angy taught me how to calm Jr down...the method seems to be stretching out his arms and strike at the nerve spot of his body." She sighed out after a brief moment of almost panic attack. She then lay Jr down on the ground gently and rest his head on the wall of his den. "There that should do it." She glanced back at Ogra while still crouching next to Jr. "Whenever Jr seems to lose his nerve you do the exact same thing to him and that should calm him down instantly." She instructed cautiously.

Ogra however sighed and sat back down next to Anguirus who patted her back. He saw that Ogra was very much troubled by something here, and already knew. She lowered her head to her hands and sighed. "He… He does this a lot Girain… He has like a split personality, but bloody hell when he get protective even the slightest bit he gets mad!" Ogra exclaimed.

She looked over to Heisei, and sniffled a bit. "Heisei sir. What is wrong with him? I remember him being like this since we met, but I never asked. I just thought he was being jealous, but that's clearly not what's wrong here…" she said sadly. Heisei though cringed slightly knowing this was partly his fault. "He was very stressed during his childhood. Partly my fault since I was always… eugh…" Heise held his chest feeling his heart burnin still. "And still am stuck like this. I'm weaker than before and he needed to grow up quickly. Right Angy?..." Heisei asked looking to Anguirus.

Anguirus nodded, and patted Ogra's hand gently. "Yeah that's right. His head hasn't been right since Heisei went into his burning form. Me and Rodan had to lend a hand and follow Jr around constantly, and, well, I kinda became his uncle because of that. He never had a grandfather until the stress and anger kicked in, and even then he got vicious knowing what the humans were doing to him…" Anguirus said with Rodan nodding "Yeah. Poor Goji before you arrived in his life Ogra was a mess of a kaiju. He could barely keep away from the humans to remind them who's boss mayn…" Rodan said staring down at Jr.

Ogra sighed and rubbed her face with her right hand leaning back against the cave wall. She looked to Girain however and felt her finned ears droop down sadly. "Well. Do you think Giryia will be alright if he does go and fight Anubis?..." Ogra asked Girain.

"Hard to say. Though it's best that we kill it now sooner than later. After all I can't imagine the world after Anubis feast on the last vestige of living things." She sighed out at this trying to rationalize the plan to kill Anubis to Jr knowing full well how dangerous it is to do so. Not to mention the fact that Jr himself doesn't trust humans at all.

Jr grumbles trying to wake back up and groans, but before he does Ogra turns back to Girain. "Well what about Jr? I don't know how to fight at all so I can never help him out with his fights. Do you think he'll be alright? Like will he come home to me after the battle?..." Ogra asked Girain more concerned than before.

Now growing increasingly concerned, Girain glanced at Jr first and foremost as he was waking up she knelt down and help him up to his feet. "Jr, do you think your atomic breath can at least disable the Kaiju before it can even throw a punch at us? Time is not on our side." She looked at him in the eyes, knowing just how drowsy he is feeling at the moment. But her sense of duty and expectation was occupying a much higher priority in her head right now.

Jr mumbled out incoherently while his head drooped backwards causing his muzzle to point at the tan rock of the cave they were all in. He did however hear atomic breath causing him to snort out drossy still. "Huh? Yeah. Yeah. Don't be messing with the breath, or stuff gets on fire…"Jr said shaking his head out. He looked around at least calmer, but confused.

Ogra sighed out some what relieved, and looked to Girain again almost thankful for her intervention. "I think his breath is powerful enough ma'am, but there is another problem…" Ogra's eye looked away, and she blushed slightly. "Well… everytime I bring up a certain topic he becomes distracted, or suddenly has something else to do. Like he's nervous, or hesitant." Ogra stated.

Girain became inquisitive as she tilted her head closer to Ogra to listen carefully at everything she has to say. "What kind of topic exactly Ogra?" She raised the audio receiver of her audio sensor system to listen in on what the female Saurian has to say.

Ogra stays silent for a minute, and twisted her foot around slightly while blushing. She was embarrassed to look into Girain's face so she looked down while she held her hands together and fiddled with her thumbs. "Well… You know. Private time. And then making a certain thing. As well as doing something…" Ogra gulped. If she could sweat though she would, but Anguirus cleared his throat and moved to the opposite direction of her. Jr, Heisei, and Kiryu seemed to be oblivious to what she meant. Rodan was in his own world though pecking at the air blankly.

"Oh I see...now that I thought about his upbringing I wouldn't be too surprised...after all he does have a valid concern for his potential children's well being." She sighed out frowning however her concern was with Jr's mental well being just as well as everyone else's.

Jr suddenly froze near solid after children were mentioned by Girain. Children he would have to be able to conceive, and would all bear his Dna and his appearance. He didn't move and he seemed as stiff as SHiryu as well as the fact he seemed to have a permanent grit on his face with all of his teeth pressing into each other, and his eyes wider than before. He gulped, and blushed heavily. "Uh… C-can we talk about something else please?..." Jr asked.

Ogra however rolled her eyes and placed her hand on her hips after she stood up. However, she stared at him with a more than annoyed look at him with her eyebrow raised. "Why? See Girain! He's doing it again. Everytime I want to spend one intimate moment, or bring up the… Birds and the bees… He does this… Or he falls asleep when I get him too comfortable…" Ogra admitted causing Rodan to burst into laughter. "HE FALLS ASLEEP!?" Rodan asked in a loud shout.

Girain briefly glances at Rodan and growled lightly at him for his attention deficit before back at Ogra. "Alright Ogra I get the point he is afraid of the whole raising children thing so I guess I have to step in and provide help whenever and however I can." She sighed out while looking back at Jr. "Alright then Jr I think you have enough rest for today now. Anything else you want to add Ogra?"

Ogra by this point was succumbing to much embarrassment for speaking her mind out especially in front of the family she chose to adopt herself into after dating Jr, but now that she has stated her mind she seemed slightly tearful. "W-well. I just want to excel our relationship… We've been together now for so long Girain, but he's so sluggish, or scared, but I'll be right there with him. Even when we do have kids he'll-" Ogra however was interrupted by Jr heaving in and out rapidly.

Jr suddenly felt his stomach twist and coil in the most painful way possible. His stomach and gut felt heavy while he felt the back of his mouth where his throat began to feel a heavy feeling of nausea. He heaved in and out making gagging noises. He looked back at the other blushing himself, but way more intense somehow. "U-u-u-uhhh… I-I-I h-h-h-have t-to go…" Jr said as he ran out of the cave. Ogra though raised her right hand trying to stop him, but failed to. She made a sad sigh out, and slumped back down on the couch. Though the atmosphere in the cave became extremely awkward.

Kiryu and Heisei left to catch up with Jr while Rodan and Anguirus stay and listen into their concerns. "I'm sorry Ogra but really when you take into account his upbringing there's not much we can do right now. Rushing things won't help either with how he behaves." She sat down cross legged while looking at Ogra concernedly. "For now the least I can do is to give him something to do...namely killing Anubis to keep his mind focus. Children...I don't know how I can help as the problem is Kiryu and I we...well...you know how we have to deal with this problem right?" She nervously scratch the back of her head as the conversation between her and Ogra continues.

Ogra however looked at Girain surprised as their conversation continued. "Really? You mean you want little ones as well?" She moved in a bit closer to Girain in a curious manner. "And he's also been reluctant?" Ogra continued asking. "Sounds like a family thing." Rodan said jokingly.

Girain nodded to Ogra. "That's right Kiryu is also reluctant towards the prospect of having children since the main point is that...he was dead for many years while Heisei grew up alone…" She sighed out feeling the sympathy for Kiryu sending her on a guilt trip towards blaming the humans for every suffering he had to endure over the years. "He has a reason to be afraid of the prospect of having kids...Jr too have a good reason...the world is just too dangerous for him to have children." Girain then proceeds to lay down on her back staring at the ceiling of the cave. "If only life was simple…" A silent fell down on her as she kept herself quiet pondering the things they have to go through, there was a genuine wish for Girain to be normal like other Godzillians.

However, as the two women of the island discussed more personal and private affairs, Kiryu and Heisei were trailing after Jr following his tracks in the sand and an ability both Heisei and Kiryu had involving family to track him on a basic psychic level.

They both however hear him rustling in the tree line on their right. Heisei heard first and tapped Kiryu on his metal plating on his body. "Wait. Dad. I think Jr ran off over here." Heisei said somewhat angered. Kiryu however nodded, but as he approached he heard what sounded like muffled yelling noises, gurgling and gargling, and finally the sounds gagging noises all combined into one noise. "What the hell?..." Kiryu asked as he moved closer to the sounds entering the bushes on the line of foliage slightly.

Kiryu moved some of the flora out of the way using his mechanical hands showing more of Jr's black rugged body. He did this multiple times pushing trees and mutated plant life out of the way, but saw immediately the source of the sounds. He saw jr hunched over extremely low bending his back and making more spaces between each of his dorsal plates. His right hand was covering his abdomen over his stomach while his torso in that area seemed to jerk upwards as he made the noises again, but from his mouth as this happened released mustard yellow colored vomit leaving a very bitter taste in Jr's mouth. It was clear though that the stress had built up on Jr, and this was his body's way to cope with the stress.

Heisei's eyes widened suddenly seeing his son vomiting violently. "Son? What has gotten into you?" Heisei questioned. Jr however saw his two elder relatives, and swung his tail hitting the foliage as well as Kiryu's hand away in a loud crack. Kiryu hissed rubbing his silver plated hand looking back at Jr is his own privacy. "GO! AWAY! I'm not in the mood!" Jr shouted before groaning. He was heard again coughing sounding in pain.

Heisei however frowned deeper thinking Jr's actions here were ridiculous. "You're acting like a kid right now son… Vomiting after Ogra asked you about starting a family? What has gotten into you?" Heisei questioned while feeling slightly sick himself seeing Jr vomit which was next to never. It wasn't a pretty sight to see, but now both Heisei and Kiryu have they didn't like it.

Kiryu though grumbled as well. "What you did was wrong boy. You can't simply hide away from your fears. One of these days you'll have to man up and face the challenges coming at you. You simply can't do this the rest of you life. Face your fears head on!" Kiryu shouted.

Heisei still heard Jr gagging in the treeline and grumbled more loudly than before losing his patience. "Well? Are you going to answer, or am I going to have to drag you out of there myself? I'm curious to hear what's going on in your head as well son…" Heisei said, but this only led Jr to let out another tan colored stream of vomit out of his mouth. The ground around him was covered in his bodily fluids making the grass turn tan.

Kiryu though patted Heisei's shoulder. "That's not right. Something has him, and he's letting it get to him." Kiryu sadi calming Heisei down. Kiryu cleared his throat trying to get Jr's attention. "Boy? Grandson? Can i ask something? This is personal, but I was wondering what was happening in that relationship you had made with Ogra. What is happening to cause you to vomit like this?" Kiryu asked patiently.

Jr sounded off another cough while groaning in pain. The back of his mouth felt like it was being burned though due to the rejected stomache material exiting him. Jr growled looking back at the treeline. "Nothing! Don't worry about it grandad… This isn't your business so STOP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Jr shouted losing his patience. Heisei however didn't appreciate being yelled at by his own son, and felt Jr was disrespecting both him and Kiryu. "I don't see why you have to shout like that at us. You really made an abrupt exit, and I demand an answer…" Heisei seemed to command, but was answered with Jr's silence.

Heisei however was getting more impatient with Jr staying silent. He tapped his right foot on the ground he stood on and frowned deeper. He shook his head finally, and growled. "You know you have an opportune time to save the damn species and the one person who will let you have that opportunity says this to you, and you run away and puke?..." Heisei said. Jr though bit his tongue and glared at the tree line. His rage builds up boiling over in his head causing him to roar in rage. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M THINKING!" Jr shouted. He however stayed in the treeline and was heard sniffling like he was crying.

Heisei's angered and impatient expression lower, and he backs up feeling odd for a moment, but realized pestering Jr like this was only making the situation worse. His concern led him to ask a question, but before he could Jr began to speak on his own behalf. "You don't know what I'm thinking. You don't know what's on my mind, but mostly you don't know what's wrong with me, and why I don't want kids…" Jr gulped remembering a visit to a doctor in the past, and his current situation. He stayed silent too ashamed by this detail about himself, but sighed finally. "I can't have kids… I simply can't… I don't trust myself. This world isn't safe for them, and i can't protect them. You could barely protect me from myself when I was a kid, and you never had grandad to protect you... " Jr stated frankly.

This caused Heisei and Kiryu to both backup feeling the effects of Jr's verbal assault, and truths he was firing out, but Jr clearly wasn't done. "Yeah I said it… I can't do something… One thing… I don't know how to raise and protect kids, and the way you sound dad with the species thing makes me feel like a damn slave to myself and an animal with no other choice… I want to enjoy myself and Ogra, but I don't know anything about kids…" Jr continued to admit.

Kiryu however sighed suddenly feeling the facts stated were more true than they were. He knew he died before he could see Heisei grow, and he died too early to even protect him. This he and Heisei blame the humans for. He bows his head in thought and respect to Jr. "You're… Right grandson... I was never there for your father… And the world isn't the safest place..." Kiryu admitted himself. He raised his head back up and cleared his throat. "Well. You do at least have Ogra with you. Maybe you can rethink this over when you are ready one of these days?" Kiryu asked patiently.

Jr though didn't hear the patients in Kiryu's voice and roared loudly in a sudden fashion causing Kiryu to flinch and back up hearing Jr's rage filled voice. "Okay maybe those weren't the best words…" Kiryu said. "You know what no! NO! I don't think I will re-think. I think you two should be the ones to rethink if damn anything!" Jr shouted with anger filing each of his words. Almost sounding betrayed."You know what dad where's your compassion? Where is it? How about how I feel, huh? What about me? What's the species worth if I can't take care of a single kid on my own? What's it all worth if one dies? Do I start over and forget like an animal would? Where's the responsibility in that?" Jr questioned slamming Heisei's argument against him, but clearly he wasn't done yet as Kiryu was next clearly. "And what about you grandad? Where's your damn initiative? You have Girain! How about you have a kid with her if you're so damn insistent that I have my own? Would that be fair to her? I don't know how Ogra even feels, and I haven't talked to her on if she really wants that. You know how much of a dman burden that must be?!" Jr questioned now being the demanding one here.

Kiryu's optics however flicker to blue in a sad manner, and his shoulder slump down as well as his head bowing down disappointed. Jr was much younger and much less experience than either Heisei or Kiryu, and yet his points were valid somehow. Mostly. Kiryu raised his head up and sighed. "I can't Jr. It's not physically possible for me. Girain. You see is more advanced than I am… She's an MFS 4 unit. Meaning she has artificially made organs and electronics going through her. Sure she might be able to produce kids, but me. I'm just a fucking walking skeleton in a metal body. I'm like a damn ghost in a shell… Undead. I don't even know if this is me or the machine talking…" Kiryu said solemnly.

Heisei grimaced and shook his head to Kiryu though for a different reason. "Well. I'm not sure if I would like that. I'm already well into adulthood and Jr just entered his. I'm not sure how him having an aunt or uncle younger than him would work, and my siblings would be years younger than me…" Heisei said with a shrug.

Jr however moaned out feeling his aching stomach. His abs all hurt as well as felt tense from vomiting. He sighed out and moved away from where he was heading back to the tree line, and exited it still looking less than pleased with the situation he was int, but he at least seemed calmer. "Well do you two get it now?" He asked while the two elders nodded both reluctantly and slowly.

Heisei began to see where Jr was coming from knowing he didn't have exactly the greatest childhood, and he was forced to age mentally. In fact he still remembers Anguirus taking him on trips, and took him around the world at one point in the past to help him find of a now confirmed kaiju resurgence theory,but Jr was oddly silent now about it in a near cryptic manner. Anguirus almost was Jr's half father causing Jr to mature more in his mind set in a more bitter way, and become a man as Heisei's own physical state was less than optimal for raising even one child even though he enjoyed raising Jr to his fullest enjoying every moment he had with Jr while he was growing. Kiryu however seemed to long for that same feeling having been taken away too soon from Heisei and with Heisei now in poor health still. Something he couldn't help with or even prevent.

Although, Heisei did wonder if Jr was ever going to reconsider when he was ready so he asked himself. "Well when do you think you might be ready son?" Heisei asked trying to be polite now. Jr however shrugs "I don't know man. Whenever I guess. When I figure out a problem I have…" Jr said not admitting something. Kiryu however tilts his head as his optics flicker back to yellow, but it was one he really didn't wish he had to ask. "Grandson do you even know how to mate?..." Kiryu said embarrassingly. Jr stutters and blushes feeling uncomfortable speaking to his elder relatives on this subject. "Uh. Yeah. S-sure I do… You uhhh… Yes. Yes I do…" Jr stated less than confident.

Heisei notices though how Jr was less than confident here. "Alright, but since we are adults here would you care to explain then?" Heisei asked with a raised brow. Jr gulps more nervous, and states in possibly the most childlike and embarrassing way possible by stating, "Well sure. I think all you do is a little dance and then make a little love… I think. I don't know what that last part means, but I assume more kissing and rubbing… Hugging tighter" Jr tried to explain.

Kiryu as his reaction snorted trying to hold in a laugh hearing the song in the human bases made by the "KC & The Sunshine Band". however he hears the song on a very slight occasion, and assumed Rodan had something to do with this, but he had to get serious, and cringe just by how unready Jr was.

He paid his attention to Heisei and asked his question. "So how come you didn't explain that part to the poor boy son?..." Kiryu asked. Heisei only replies saying "Well I expected instinct to kick in sometime. or for Rodan and Anguirus to explain to Jr." Heisei explained. Kiryu however squinted hearing Heisei mention Rodan. "You mean to tell me you expected Rodan to explain what Jr is supposed to do? In a proper manner?...' Kiryu repeated.

Heisei sighed and accepted that part of him really needed to be there for Jr more "Maybe I wasn't there enough for him. I guess we aren't all perfect. Maybe Jr is right though… Maybe he should wait a while until he is ready." Jr nodded sighing out in relief. "Thank you… you get it finally… Sorta…" Jr said less confidently showing he was hiding something possibly.

They however finally return to the cave seemingly with more respect of opinion, and group with Girain. Kiryu knocked on the cave entrance sighing. "Hun. we're back we found Jr. He's uh…" Kiryu pointed his head at a less than confident looking Jr as he seemed reluctant to even approach Ogra. Girain saw that the three men seemed less confident about themselves, but no aggression came from them.

She too felt rather nervous about how is Jr doing at the moment as she went out to him and brandish his right arm around her shoulder on the back of her head and help him walk into the den and let him sit down first. "Try not to think too much now Jr I think you need sometimes to calm down first after everything you've been through." She let out a sigh and sat down, her mannerism and the subtly of her body language seems to denote that if she was a human she would be smoking at this time.

Girain however saw that Angy was trying to light a homemade cigar using his flint like claws to spark up, but he looked to Girain and Ogra awkwardly. "This is a bad time ain't it?..." Anguirus said awkwardly while Ogra moved over to Jr's side to hug him in and purr to him. "I still love you okay Jr. No matter what…" Ogra said while Anguirus looked to Girain awkwardly.

"I'm glad that at least he has someone to say that to him." Girain sighed out contently before getting up to her feet and began to walk out of the den. "I have to go now though...time is running out and Anubis is rampaging." She uttered ominously looking out into the horizon where Anubis and North Korea would be, there was no doubt in her mind that she would soon come to blow with the abomination and it must die no matter the cost in lives and materials.

Anguirus however smoked his cigar while clearing his throat. Something was not right as stated by the look on his face. "As much as you want Jr to help you, uhhh, That ain't gonna happen. Not right now at least. He doesn't exactly look to be in fighting form surprisingly…" Anguirus stated looking back at Jr and Ogra pressing the tops of their heads together, and both of their ears drooped down. Rodan though walked up to Girain. "Okay, but i reaaaally need to see what this guy is all about if he's got you worried Girain. Lemme at him! I can fucking go crazy over him! I love crazy!" Rodan exclaimed.

Kiryu looked over at Heisei, and sighed. "See what I mean son? Not exactly the best man for words…" Kiryu said. Heisei shrugged "Yeah, but he's been with us forever now, and I trust him even if what he says is crazy…" Heisei said. Rodan laughed. " Damn right! So are we going in? I'm all hyped up for this! Let's go!" Rodan repeated. Anguirus raised an index finger, and took a long slow drag on his cigar letting the lit end glow orange and him closing his eyes. He exhaled releasing a cloud of grey smoke from his lungs. "Yeah. I'm ready when you guys are." Rodan more excited seeing at least most everyone go pumped a fist in the air. "Alright like the good old times!" Rodan exclaimed. Heisei though took one last look at Jr and Ogra. Part of him didn't know if he was returning, and he felt some relief that he was staying. He chuckled back to Rodan though reminiscing about the past. Kiryu stood next to Girain ready himself. "Alright that takes care of that. I guess we're ready." Kiryu stated.

The reunion though was interrupted however with Xenilla entering Jr's cave suddenly and abruptly. "Hellooooo~..." Xenilla mocked in a smug booming voice. This however prompted Rodan and Anguirus to dash back to Jr, hold back by his arms so he didn't lash out and cause more violence, and both of them yelling "Hold him!" and"i got him" respectively. Heisei simply made a fierce grin to Xenilla and growled, but clearly Jr was the one with the most rage built up as he tried to lash out at Xenilla's face again. But xenilla simply smirked at him "Hello Heisei Jr. Still having those anger issues I see…" he pestered. However, he wasn't there for Jr. Instead he looked towards Girain and Kiryu in a taunting manner, and was there for the obvious reasons.

Girain snarled at Xenilla with her eyes glaring at him intensely while her fists were clenched just by the sight of his obese and fat exterior. "What do you want now Xenilla? Can't you see we're busy trying to assemble some help here?" She raised her fist at him preparing to deliver a blow if necessary at him.

He smirked more, and saw that Anguirus dropped his cigar, but much to his own disappointment Xenilla had to lay off of the smugness here for now. "I am currently here to remind you weaker minded of our deal… Oh! And that i am ready to win the fight you are all too weak to fight for yourselves…" Xenilla said stroking his ego.

Anguirus however frowned and made a double take. Rodan's jaw dropped though. "Fucking what?" Rodan stammered. Anguirus however looked to Girain while he tried to hold off Jr. "Deal? What fucking deal did you make? And with him? HE'S A FUCKING DEVIL! YOU DON'T DO DEALS WITH THOSE!" Anguirus stated grunting at this point to hold Jr back while he waited for Girain's answer. "YOU DIDN'T SAY SHIT ABOUT HIM!" Anguirus yelled at Girain.

"I didn't because I don't expect him to lift a finger to help anyone of us." She calmly replied to Angy while keeping her focus firmly on Xenilla. She walks up towards him and began to points her sharp talon right on his chin. "Just so we're clear, double cross us and your brain will be separated from your spine." She then suddenly struck his stomach with a tightly clenched fist without a second to ponder her thoughts. "And that's a reminder." She snarled louder at him.

Xenilla however rolled his eyes and huffed. "I gain nothing if I double cross you. Oh and I loose-" he however was interrupted by Jr's shouting in a sharp and abrupt manner. "SHUT UP YOU SICK FUCK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY CAVE! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO US!" Jr roared out, but his rage clearly never left. Only with Xenilla's presence now it grew immensely. Xenilla chuckled and placed his telekinetic powers over Jr to keep his mouth shut while he placed his right hand under Jr's mouth. "Well now. I wasn't expecting you to be so filled with hate Heisei Jr… When you were a mere infant you were still a mere infant everything in the world must have been grand and open to you. Nothing seemed wrong. All was innocent. But look at you now. Once you figured all was not as it seemed you changed dramatically." Xenilla's grin increased though.

"But as long as you are here… I suppose I can use you as well. Partly of course." Jr's frown increased, but he suddenly felt a sharp pain under his mouth on his bottom jaw causing him to make a muffled roar and for him to squirm around. But as soon as it happened Xenilla removed his hand revealing a red shard that made a dark red mist. Oddly and yet fittingly it smelled like blood.

"The violet female, the one I can only assume is of your blood is in safe hands, but I require something more, and I got step one." Xenilla boasted waving the shard in front of Girain. He looked back at Jr and chuckled seeing how dumbfounded Anguirus and Rodan had. "Release him, and the deal is off… I don't even dare let the grip on his muzzle loosen…" Anguirus however shook his head. "I fuckin' hate this guy so much…" Xenilla though turned back to Girain. "Unlike what your spiked ally has stated I am no devil. I take my part, and I give back. Though the blood of Heisei Jr will come in use. Eventually…:' Xenilla said in a cryptic manner.

"So in another word you want a sample of his blood to create your so called 'Heir'? Hmmph typical of tyrants, parasites the lot of them." Girain huffed out at Xenilla crossing her arms crossed while keeping her gaze firm on him while her tail sway side to side preparing to strike whenever he make a move. "How come you can't just make an heir out of your own crystal? Considering that the element is so useful to you."

Jr however interrupted Xenilla again making a bone chilling yell while he used his jaw muscles to break free of his telekinetic muzzle. Ogra's ears drooped downwards again and she backed up to the farthest cave wall terrified. "Youuuuuuu…. Basssssssss- TAAAAARRRRRD! Get out of my fucking cave! NOW!" Jr raged out while trying to shake Rodan and Anguirus off of his arms. Heisei though didn't accept anything that was happening, but he at least knew Jr wouldn't win against Xenilla, and if he did attack it would be an unnecessary act of violence. "HEISEI GOJIRA JUNIOR!" Heisei yelled out ready to smack Jr right in front of Ogra. Jr then calmed down letting his muscles loose and breathing and heaving out again. This time to catch a breath, but clearly there was a possible reason to fear Heisei's rage if it scared even Jr.

Xenilla payed no mind to Jr's outbursts, and felt no real threat from Jr thinking they were all blank and empty. He cleared his throat out while staring at Girain. "Clever girl… This time though it's different. I need something biologically superior to you, me, and those bumbling fools of the past… The process is too confusing for your feeble minds to comprehend so I'll put it in layman's terms…" Xenilla said clearing his throat. "My method has an error. The humans however seem to have a more perfect way than mine somehow. Or finally at least. Possibly a more perfect method as to why you and the violet female exist. And I only sensed this four years ago…" Girain however realized Xenilla was talking of Shiryu's creation, and when Xenilla saw him this only further proved the theory he had.

"So in another word you want Jr's blood because he is much more perfect than your fat rolling meat loaf." She tapped her foot impatiently on the ground at this, trying to contain her anger and frustration. But one reminder of the situation regarding Anubis got her out of the hatred. "Jr...I'm going to need a piece of scale of yours. If he doesn't know how to work around it...then it's on him." She sighed out to Jr finding it hard for herself to bear the fact that she had to chose the world over her family.

Xenilla then chuckled out smugly. "Then I shall see you at the battlefield… So you can witness my full Glory… Toodles!" He said laughing as he levitated out of the cave. Once he was gone however Jr fell to his knees and seemed to be making a silent sob. His eyes closed as tight as they could, but Tears fell out of his eyes. Ogra however got to her knees and went to his left side to aid him with her affection. She nuzzled him in the side of his neck frill. "You'll be alright Goji… Please be alright for me… Will you?..." Ogra asked calmly. Jr turned away too ashamed by this point, and too much of an emotional wreck to say anything proper to her.

Anguirus glared at Heisei though. "You know I don't think that last part was necessary, but since he is a devil… Yeah… I guess you needed to hold the peace." Anguirus sighed throwing the end of his cigar away. "Jr should be safe though. He didn't agree to make that blood deal so it's null…" Anguirus said stating the facts of demons though not without grumbling frustrated.

Rodan however perked his head up and clapped his hands together. "Alright! So when do we go? I want action! Woo!" Rodan exclaimed.

However, Girain saw Jr's repressed fury, and had to leave him to calm. She would think though that he would at least be free from Shiryu when she and Kiryu works alongside him in North Korea, and the two mechas head back to the base with Girain asking Jr to rest. "Jr...try and get some rest now...we'll have to make do without you...hopefully we'll survive." She then proceeds to walk home back to base with Kiryu following her now she felt the importance of Shiryu has to be augmented greatly. "I don't think I made the right choice Kiryu, I made a choice true but not the one I would like." She twirled her fingers around with her head slumped down grimly.

Kiryu sighed out and patted her back slightly. "Not sure what Angy meant about devils and demons, but I get it. Xenilla is a real creep. Fucking hell I was scared for a moment Jr was going to go crazy in there." Kiryu admitted.

Heisei, Anguirus, and Rodan though both went straight for the ocean immediately with Heisei being disappointed he seemingly would not get a chance to fight next to his own son, but he would at least get to fight with his own father.

The same issue seems to be getting into Kiryu's head as well since he looks to Girain with an expression stating his absolute disapproval with the situation at hand. "I am worried though for Jr, and his mate… He has issues… I never got to see him when he was a child though so I don't understand just what happened to him, but him, me, and Heisei all talked as… uh… men i suppose… or as our own family. Except I only think Jr is adopted. That's what Heisei said at least…" Kiryu shrugged. "I-it doesn't matter though. He really needs a hand in his life… Something isn't right with the boy. His thoughts are, but his anger and stress are too high. At least for a godzillian his age." Kiryu stated.

"I think it's because he is at that age when he has to make a decision regarding his married life." She suggested as they were heading down the elevator into the hangar.

Though, at the base they see Shiryu standing completely still without much movement still acting much like a robot. Girain went to Shiryu sighing out disappointingly at him however. "Well Rex...Jr isn't coming for the moment he needs to have sometime on his own. I need your help now." She tapped her foot on the metal floor waiting for him to give her an answer.

However, he was looking upwards in a peculiar manner with his head cocked upwards, but he was watching not the transport the mechas were to take, but UNKCC helis approaching the GDI base. "Affirmative. Awaiting much desired information as gathered by UNKCC survivors collected from the Hong Kong incident we were not present for. Helicopter approaching now. Estimated arrival five minutes, current wind speed 5 miles per hour, temperature 98 degrees fahrenheit 36.7 celsius, humidity 75 percent. Landing condition optimal." Shiryu stated unnecessary information. Although, this may be getting Girain's curiosity seeing other UNKCC members in the base, but the information that they had was read as "critical need to know information" as explained by Osborn in a text that was now in the GDI mainframe.

She panned her head around looking at the new faces of the base as they were seen first disembarking from their helicopter ride and were directed to a decontamination tent where they are given periodic decon bath before being assembled at other places on the island. "Well well...looks like we're going to have a lot of work to do with those guys."

In the base though in the war room again O'Grady and Osborn were having a friendly or partially friendly conversation between commanders of two different factions. Although the conversation was more in line of comparing their personal weapons they carry around to pass the time while Osborn waited for the information to arrive to him. "Apologies O'Grady. I'm as anxious as you to wrap this mess up and finish off Anubis for good. Although you know what's funny. When you pulled the Python on Serizawa I thought I was the only one who carried around to carry around revolver." Scot shrugged. His eyes seemed tired and stressed though with the situation continuing to spiral out of control. "You're probably wondering though what I carry around from emergencies." Scot said.

"Yeah I do. Are you anticipating some desperados from Orion trying to ice you?" The general took a shot of his scotch as he watches the ETA of Anubis arrival into North Korea's territory, by now the Kaiju was ravaging its way through Manchuria and was swiftly moving down the country's northern border. "Or are you planning for a Western movie after you retire?" O'Grady pour another glass of scotch to drink as he watches the footage with great care.

Osborn chuckled. "Well. Yeah kind of. I'll admit the younger version of me watched Clint Eastwood and John Wayne going through old deserts." He cleared his throat though. "Although my personal weapon was more from an old police film. Clint Eastwood starring as Dirty Harry." He chuckled again reaching into his coat. "Don't laugh. This might be the cheesiest thing you see, or will see, but uh. I'd like you to meet my friends. Smith and Wesson." Scot pulled out a large black colored revolver with a reddish brown grip. It was however a Smith and Wesson model 29. A .44 magnum revolver, but to Osborn the signature weapon used by Clint Eastwood in the Dirty Harry franchise. Scot seemed to be into old movies though.

"Hack how is the programming going?" The general asked turning his attention to the African American programmer who was working tirelessly on his computer desk.

"Programming is complete sir. Lite is installed into Shiryu and asset IFF is operating as intended." Hack's words prove to be true as the program has been installed into Shiryu's HUD with various subroutines and coding lines running on his HUD, then the AR of Shiryu's HUD began to display various assets his system can now recognize including a satellite in orbit.

Shiryu looked around inside of the hangar seeing the programing work. "Establishing new coding. Confirmed new objective. Use atomic breath on target vessel Dimension Tide Mark 2. Establishing visual line up now. Please wait" Shiryu said to himself robotically. His hud showed exactly where Dimension Tide 2 was located. His vision showed a blue line at about a 45 degree angle and a line horizontally placed connecting to the angled line. The coordinates over Earth were matched up and Shiryu saw perfectly where he was to fire as DT's highlighted frame showed through even the thick ceiling of the GDI base. "Connection established. Awaiting further orders." Shiryu stated.

However, as he lined up with DT 2 the room that Osborn and O'Grady were in got an expected visit, but an unexpected appearance of about three different UNKCC operatives. For the first time O'Grady could see the chain of command of two different AMF commanders entered the room, but were followed by a long curley haired very worn out UNKCC soldier whose name tag stated "Nicolas Williams". He did not seem In a very good mood though, and clutched onto his rifle cannon gripping it like this was his last life support. On his body though was blood, sweat, and dust from the Hong Kong battle. The other two commanders greeted Osborn with a typical salute stating their names as Kevin Frank and John Reynolds.

"So this the UNKCC's best and brightest? Glad to see you guys still alive and kicking." The GDI General shook their hands without a second thought before inspecting the reviews and papers documenting the UNKCC's chain of command so that he knows his counterpart well. He then glanced over at Osborn. "So Osborn, I suppose that we can strike Anubis now instead of waiting?" He asked twirling the pencil in his fingers.

Osborn saw that Nicolas was giving some kind of thousand yard stare. A growing concern grew on Osborn's back. "I think we should here what he has to say first." Scot looked over at Kevin frank knowing Frank was basically at this Point Nicholas's commanding officer and possible mentor. "You chose him for what reason?" Scot asked patient.

Frank nodded with his hand behind his back. "Because simply put. He saw, and has the information that I think you would say is the most critical and need to know." Frank stated.

Nicolas staying oddly silent took a data chip from his helmet which was mounted with a mini camera that was on the side of his helmet. He then spoke in almost a teenager sounding voice handing the chip off to O'Grady. "You better watch this. And watch it good. I don't know what the hell this thing is, but it's fucked!" Nicolas looked mad into O'Grady's eyes terror filled. "I saw men's heads. Devoured. They bit. Their. Heads off…. Like a gingerbread man…" Nicolas said almost sounding like Jeffery Combs.

The general though steely in his manner and resolve was visibly shaken somewhat by the words of the UNKCC's trooper he put in the chip into his pocket and clears his throat before replying to them. "Well then...I suppose that gives us all the more reasons to destroy it before it can spread whatever it does to day elsewhere tomorrow. Report to the sick bay son, you need it."

Nicolas made a shaky nod, but his name, or at least his last name was very familiar with a member in Jackal. Williams. The SOG had a certain Nathan Williams albeit much older than Nicolas. Nick said nothing after this however and placed his rifle cannon down on the table before Frank led him to the sick bay to rest up. Scot though looked to Reynolds in the room. "He's important isn't he?" Scot asked. Reynolds only tracked Nick's movements carefully and nodded. "Yes sir. Some say he's crazy. Inane even. I say it's the special kind of crazy where you forget what danger is, and go in for the kill. I need to remind you he's possibly the only person on this planet to make physical contact with Godzilla Jr, and the only one crazy enough to still go up against a kaiju toe to toe…" Reynolds stated. He looked back at O'Grady though and sighed. "I know what's on that chip he had. That might help out your mecha units so you guys can get your own battle plan ready." Reynolds stated.

O'Grady nodded and began to insert the chip into the computer of the command and control seat he has. On the digital screen a massive battle plan was drawn up on the the real time map of the world with various symbols showing Anubis, UNKCC, GDI and other assets presence in the area of the Korean Peninsula. "So this is our game plan? Good thinking there, let's hope we can blast the damn thing into oblivion." The general lean forward on his desk with his hands holding its forward edges. On the computer screen, there was a line showcasing the orbital pattern of the satellite as it was approaching the peninsula with an ETA that was rapidly counting down. "We got the plan now we need to get the Mecha units out there now." Said O'Grady.

Scot and Reynolds both nodded to each other. "Right. When they get to Korea they are to throw a non stop barrage of attacks. Preferably at range so they dont risk the stabbing tendrils on the back. That would only feed whatever the hell this is." Reynolds suggested, but it was clear he was not off duty despite being in a new setting different from the UNKCC bases. Scot sighed out and made his own determined expression. "Lets just hope Sullivan doesn't pester us further about Shiryu being off island. Think of Rex now as your piece of the UNKCC. One the GDI can operate with. He's ready though. He always has been ready." Scot stated.

Soon enough, on the runway of Mother Base, Kiryu, Girain and Rex were lined up with the Herons hovering over them, the aircraft were not unmanned by this point in time with their cables lowered down to the neck and tail of the mecha units. The magnetic couplets latched into place and secure themselves together before lifting up. The planes flew out of the island with the GDI fleet sailing across the ocean underneath them ferrying supplies and critical supports for them as they were approaching the Korean peninsula.

Shiryu still maintained silence, but inside of his stiff silent body he felt a faint warmness. Something he still hadn't been used to. It may have been off putting, but he was glad still he was going to, once again see combat, and participate in war. To serve his purpose seemed to be his one desire.

Kiryu though grimaced a little, but he heard an odd whistling noise to the herons' and mechas' right. What he heard was Rodan's signature whistle when he flew on account of his massive wingspan,but also he saw Heisei and Anguirus below Rodan. Of course Jr wasn't present there, but he saw that they would have support from actual kaiju. "Girain look. They're going along with us." Kiryu said gesturing his head over to the kaijus direction. This got Shiryu's silent attention as well.

Girain's optics fixed on the sight of Anguirus, Rodan and Heisei's backs as she widened her optics upon seeing them moving. "Well at least we have some friends to help us. I'll make sure that they will all survive." She clenched her fist as they came to shore at the city of Wonsan. The GDI troops there were seen rounding KPA prisoners and securing Nuclear materials of the city for safe transport. "Looks like this is our landing point." She commented as the Herons hovered over a clearing of the beach head. The aircraft set them on the ground and detach the cables from their sockets before flying away in the direction of South Korea.

Shiryu cleaned his foot talons on the ground. His mechanical frame made a hissing sound followed by his suit making a high pitched mechanical growl sounding much like metal being forced together. "Shiryu 'Corsair' Rex in optimal combat conditions. Environment unexplored. Assessing situation. Countering designated kaiju Anubis requesting further orders." He stated scanning the grass covered countryside, but as well saw many buildings standing in his way.

Kiryu raised a digital brow over at Shiryu's stiff personality again finding Shiryu to be extremely dull almost. "Well. I think he just said the obvious. We're ready to fight. Even though I don't think we are going to be the most accepted in the country we are headed to right now." Kiryu said.

"Nobody is accepted in this country. Let's just get this done we need to head North East from here to Pyongyang to intercept Anubis." She pointed in the direction they were to take with an index finger on her right hand as Heisei and his friends were coming closer to them. Girain turned around to see Heisei was coming with Anguirus and Rodan and thought for a moment that if Shiryu could convince Heisei then maybe...a slim chance for her...Jr could be convinced as well. "Rex...if you can convince Heisei to trust you here...then I think you can convince Jr to...dare I say it...be your friend." She stuttered and frown to herself at just how childishly foolish her words were even though it was meant to be a well meaning notion.

Shiryu scanned over the horizon and saw Heisei breaching the shore. Heisei of course groaned in pain feeling his burning heart ache again. He sighed while Anguirus unlatched himself from Heisei's tail and shook the water off of himself as well. Rodan landed by the two's right side and huffed out. "Fucking hell this place smells like shit! Why is the air burning here?" Rodan asked repeated, but his keen eye locked to Shiryu in the distance. "Ah. Shit. There he is…" Rodan stated looking over at Shiryu. It took Heisei a minute to spot the mecha group, but once he did he looked at Shiryu in a less than pleased manner. "I'll figure him out later. Hopefully Jr doesn't see him if he does decide to follow with us…" Heisei stated a he began moving inland.

Shiryu made a low natural growl with his real vocal chords, but not at Heisei. "He can be reasoned with. He has placed trust into you and Kiryu. Godzilla however…" Shiryu paused for a moment processing something possibly crazy within his head. A plan for Jr. "I have a plan for him. I request we re meet after Anubis is processed and eliminated. I have… Unfinished data to remind him of…" Shiryu said coldly.

Girain however sighed out hearing it knowing full well what Shiryu meant by unfinished business with Jr. "I'll see what I can do about that. But no guarantees." She then proceeds to walk out of beachhead of Wonsan towards Pyongyang. In the air and on the ground, GDI helicopters and vehicles were seen shuttling prisoners down to the south and reinforcements to the North. On the mecha's digital maps there were crossed wrenches symbols along the highway towards Pyongyang to denotes FOB and FMRBs the GDI set up for them. "At least we have plenty of supports at our disposal." She commented.

Shiryu looked on his own hud and saw the Forward Mecha Refit Base, but so far nothing of the UNKCC here. "Affirmative. Data is shown correctly on my hud. Allied units displayed. Wait. Three signatures to our east headed into the same direction. These are confirmed kaiju signatures." Shiryu stated alarmed slightly.

Girain nodded as she was marching with Rex and Kiryu. "Yeah I know them. Heisei, Rodan and Anguirus. They're family to me like Giryia and Kiryu." She said calmly while looking the outskirt of the increasingly deserted Pyongyang, the capital city was now even emptier than it usually look with people being either evacuated out of the city or simply huddled into bomb shelters that are now too old to work as protection for them.

Kiryu nodded as well. "Yeah. Angy and Rody are my son's friends. I don't think they have as much beef with the humans as he does though since they don't ever talk about that. But they follow him everywhere by the looks of it." Kiryu stated with a shrug.

As for the UNKCC support they would be getting however the mechas' radios sounded with static noises blaring in them slightly. It wasn't a voice they were used to hearing, and it certainly wasn't Scot Osborn's voice. Instead it was John Reynolds. "Unit Girain, Kiryu, Shiryu. Can you hear my voice?" Reynolds asked.

"Loud and clear sir. What's the call?" Girain replied over the cybercoms with her ID picture displayed next to a soundbar that bounces up and down on the monitor of the base.

"Alright good. I'll be guiding you and the rest for this mission. I'll be giving you warnings and cautions of just what the hell this thing is, and how to combat it. I have all the details you need, but first thing first is keep the hell away from it." Reynolds stated looking at the war room's massive screen.

Shiryu tilted his head however, but didn't question a superior's orders. "Affirmative. Keeping to ranged combat as a preference. Most recent combat suggests my tonfas can't actually penetrate its armor." Shiryu said making mental notes to himself.

"What's the ETA on the DT sir?" Girain asked as she scanned the city skylines watching for possible Anubis movements as they were now in the parade ground of the capital. The place was a ghost town however with nothing left even remotely considered life even military units of the country has dissolved themselves from protecting the capital and leave the populace to its fate.

"Dimension Tide Mark 2 is in position." He squinted at the war room's screen and saw another kaiju moving south towards the mechas' direction. His eyes then widened. "Hang on. Company. Bogey approaching you guys! Someone get a satellite screening now dammit!" Reynolds shouted.

Kiryu however saw Heisei and his group were now in the city, but Rodan once again had the confused face looking around. He scratched the side of his face on his left in a rapid manner. "Man this place is ugly… People live here?" Rodan asked. Kiryu before he could even think of stating the obvious was interrupted by Shiryu. "Approaching kaiju more than likely Anubis. Allied kaiju now present in the city along side us." Shiryu stated.

Girain clenched her fist and began to lock and load her railguns with missile packs charged up for battles. Her eyes fixed firmly on the direction of Anubis that was approaching the parade ground they were at. GDI surveillance birds flying overhead streaming live footage of Anubis approaching rapidly at them without much opposition. In fact there was no opposition at all with the KPA has all dissolved alongside their Air Force and Navy counterparts seeking refuge in the South en masse. "Here it comes." She uttered.

Anubis in all of his terrifying might landed in the outskirts of the city spreading dust around. It didn't take long however for him to spot his opposition in the distance of the derelict city. His two jaws opened wide letting out a bellowing low baritone roar in their directions. He then made a low chuckled increasing his walking speed barely able to contain his own excitement for the incoming fight. In fact he was looking forwards to the fight. "Well now… My opposition dare stands in my way. I await all of your demises… By my hand…" Anubis threatened.

Rodan gulped seeing Anubis for the first time now nervous seeing the abomination's form. "Oh… That's Anubis… Holy fuckity fuck mayn he got two fucking mouths…" Rodan sid disgusted. His heart raced, but he clenchedd his own fist. "Alright i'm ready! I'll peck his eyes out!" Rodan explained.

Anguirus however stood on his hind legs grumbling. "Jesus Heisei. I knew you could make a real rivalry, but damn man. That thing? You really need to find a hobby." Anguirus stated.

Heisei however only squinted while his eyes twitched angered seeing Anubis here threatening the world of kaiju, and safety of innocent lives. Heisei knew there was no reasoning with the sadist mind of Anubis. He must be killed here in now even if it meant Heisei took a great deal of his own injuries, and possible death.

Kiryu raised his forearm mounted rail guns to point at Anubis's form. "Well here we go… Ready rex?..." Kiryu asked to Shiryu.

Shiryu's talons clenched down into the pavement of the city below him, and made the artificial growl his suit was able to make as he glared at Anubis. His bladed under armed tonfas then folded open in an instant much like a switchblade knife. "Affirmative… Taking combative measures, and positioning…" Shiryu growled.

"Or you can say…" Girain immediately fired her railgun slugs at Anubis's eyes first to open the battle with Anubis. She then followed it up with her barrage of missiles flying at Anubis's face, splashing his flesh and skins around town while her mouth fire its signature oral AZC to freeze Anubis's head.

Anubis hissed out feeling the stinging cold sensation of the freezing powers here. He used his own claws to tear away the frost from his face making a fierce shrill his. "Female have you not learned your lesson the first time? You can't stop me, and you barely pose as a threat to me…" Anubis said open his top mouth which began to glow a mix of various shades of blue going from a dark indigo all the way to a light cyan color. The inside of his mouth even sparked yellow quick bolts of lightning.

"GIRAIN! MOVE! NOW! To the left!" She heard Reynolds scream in the radio. Kiryu himself listened to the order without question making a sliding dash to the left while Shiryu moved to the right in a quick dash.

"On it sir!" She quickly followed Kiryu sliding to the left while firing her AZC on the side of the Anubis's neck freezing some more chunks of his flesh before firing her tungsten rods at his body's frozen parts. Her missile packs fired another barrage of missiles on Anubis's back trying to put a dent on the Kaiju's impervious hide though the effort was by itself futile considering the dangerous Kaiju's regenerative power was far beyond that of a normal Godzillian.

Anubis however released a powerful stream of what appeared to be a dark blue colored atomic breath that had a yellow colored lightning like spiral around it focused on Girain. It trailed towards her leaving a glowing orange colored trench in the city's already decaying state. It would have hit her if Heisei hadn't intervened firing out a powerful blood red colored atomic breath at the kaiju. Anubis's mystery power went off balance instead hitting surrounding buildings mething those instead.

Anubis sneered back at Heisei and he made a laugh sounding sadistic as ever. "Well now. My donor has come back for a new donation for my kill everything in the world cause…" Anubis roared out dashing to Heisei whole Girain and the mechas received a new call.

"Life form disintegration ray. That's what this Eli guy is telling me. He said after looking at the footages this is the combination of Godzillian breath and Ghidorah's gravity beams" Reynolds stated while Kiryu roared mechanically targeting Anubis's back, and Rodan and Anguirus charging forwards.

Girain quickly opened her chest panels and charged up her plasma grenade launcher while her HUD reticles target Anubis's head, the reticles locking onto the Kaiju's face while her chest was brighter than the star with the glowing purple ball building up on it. She fired her plasma grenade launcher at the Kaiju's face with the energy orb streaking across the streets eventually hitting the creature square in the eye, smashing apart its skull and possibly first brain if it was located there. The purple Plasma ball exploded with an eruption that splattered his flesh and other intestines around the place.

Anubis hissed out being sent sideways, but still was undeterred despite the massive blow to him. Anguirus bounded over to Anubis, and then curled up into a spinning ball headed straight towards Anubis's massive form. Anguirus's spiked carapace then slammed into Anubis leaving holes in him created by the spikes on his back shell. Rodan however was right behind Anguirus swooping in using his wings to glide in before he swung his legs forwards leading a massive flying drop kick on the enemy kaiju.

Kiryu opened his own mouth and fired out his own oral AZ cannon on Anubis's thighs to slow him down, but to no avail as it kept swinging its weight around. Shiryu however ran to Anubis's back and he jumped into the air. His talons landed on Anubis's back piercing Anubis's thick hide. Rex then extended his digigrade legs upwards throwing Anubis forwards, and sending himself into a graceful backflip. Rex then targeted Anubis's back and fired out his own real atomic breath after many pulsing sounds were heard. His helmet opened at the mouth piece, and he let loose a stream of light blue colored energy at Anubis's back while Rex landed on his feet.

Anubis however cackled while his face healed just fine after some pink foam formed."Don't you inferiors realize your struggle against me is in vain? I will drown you all like infants…" Anubis threatened while his tail pincer formed back up and his 4 tendrils flailed around like loose garden hoses.

*We'll see about that." Girain taunted him as she then fired her railguns at Anubis's tendrils over and over again trying to strike him down as much as possible. However as she struggles, the ammo count she has was draining and nothing was being done to significantly drop Anubis's strength down to significant level enough. "Damn it there's nothing we can do against it!"

The tendrils however flail around more in a rapid manner before they struck their targets they selected two on his shoulders firing out at Anguirus who was just below him. This caused Anguirus to be thrown backwards, but Anubis cackled viciously while he spun himself around flinging his tail towards Shiryu who jumped over it just in time while his chest opened showing a bright red glow.

However, Anubis's tail continued to swing and it hit Anguirus on his left side creating a massvie bnging noise that shook the city, and caused Anguirus to be thrown to the right in an uncontrollable roll that went side to side. He careened through some buildings that filled the city streets with grey dust. Rodan then swooped up over Anubis's tail just barely missing it while then Shiryu's chest hyper ray fired out covering Anubis with a scalding hot red heat ray, but failed to notice the pincer which wrapped around his neck, and sent Rex crashing to the ground to his right with Anubis dragging Anguirus still across the pavement.

"Oh no you don't!" Girain growled out as she fired her last railgun rod severing the pincers around Anguirus to free him before turning to Rodan and ask him for help. "Rodan, go get Jr now! We can't fight this thing on our own!" She shouted to Rodan while the GDI were seen bombing Anubis's head and back with anything they have. From artillery barrages to airstrikes in quick sorties, they hamper the creature's regenerative power as much as possible by putting as much wounds on it as they can.

Rodan still in the air made a questioning glare at her while he beat his wings up and down furiously. "'Oh hell nah! Not with Rexy boy here gurl!" Rodan argued, and even snapped a finger moving his head to the right and left repeatedly.

Anguirus got back his balance while roaring out at Anubis with his war cry. "God damn that hurt like a mother fucker!" Anguirus rolled back into a ball sending himself straight for Anubis again while Shiryu stated his own argument. "I agree with the pteranodon. Godzilla is not to intervene yet!" Rex commanded as he dashed back to Anubis.

Kiryu grumbled out angered "Bad idea dear! And you saw how he was before! Leave him beit won't go well for anyone here!" Kiryu stated firmly as he ran and fired his wrist mounted rapid fire railguns to Anubis's body going towards Heisei seemingly to defend him.

Anubis however saw Shiryu running behind him and flicked his tail around in a rapid manner, but then used his Destroyah like pincer to clamp around Shiryu's neck lifting him upwards and buckling his armor bending it. Anubis then looked towards the rest of the group only for Heisei to fire off another atomic breath into Anubis's face, but more specifically on his left side by his eye causing Anubis's face to melt and for his eye to explode. Steam and smoke rose out from Anubis's charred and cooked face.

His bottom jaw then split wide open forming a purple colored glow in his mouth. What came out though was a purple colored beam of micro oxygen almost exactly like Destroyah's from the past only less concentrated and more mist like, but still just as devastating as portrayed by the yelling of the kaiju present. It hit Anguirus right on his right shoulder, Rodan and his chest flinging him backwards, and then landing on his back. Anubis managed to focus much of the attack however on Heisei's left leg, and then arching up to the middle of his chest. This caused a trench to form in Heisei's degraded flesh, and for him to yell out in pain.

Anubis however looked back to Rex and made an ominous chuckle. "And you my thin… Metal… Godzillian... Friend… I have not forgotten about you…" Anubis said in a threatening tone. The dorsal plates on his arms seemed to grow outwards becoming sharper than before. He then used his tail to throw Shiryu upwards before spinning himself around in a rapid cyclone motion, and then struck Rex in his gut sending him flying back into the city.

"Somebody blast that motherfucker now!" Shouted a GDI colonel as his artillery regiment struggles to pour lead and fire on the abomination. Each shells that struck Anubis ruptured the Kaiju's hide only to have him regenerate his blasted sections again and again. It was a repetitive dance, a frenzy one at that as the GDI could not simply keep up with the might of Anubis. "Pour it on him boys! We have to give them more time!" The colonel barked harder as the PzH-2000 work their artillery magic. However only a miracle could save them by this point as their firepower isn't enough to take on the monster and they were too limited on their output to deal the damage threshold they want to put out.

Rodan got back up huffing out as he held his chest. "Ohhh Heisei. I'm fucking dying!" Heisei made a glare to Rodan while Anubis wreaked havoc in the city. Heisei however held his own chest in pain. "Yeah… You're the one who's dying…" Heisei however heaved a breath of air, and turned his face to see Kiryu looking on at the battle between Girain and Anubis. Kiryu seem dazed however, and had a large cut on his frame apparently not escaping the micro oxygen blast. He opened his chest panels and growled while his chest glew yellow with bolts shaped like lightning. He however squinted feeling very impatient, and now feeling betrayed by the lack of a certain kaiju that was not here currently. "Damn! Where the hell is that walking jewelry store of a boy!" Kiryu exclaimed angered.

Before Anubis could his his tendrils to pierce Girain's armored body a shining spear made from white crystal impaled Anubis's neck from behind him and penetrated to the front of his neck where it was assumed his vocal chords were located. Some of the purple colored blood sprayed into Girain's face, but even then Anubis was not stopped. Instead he stood back up and frowned looking behind himself seeing Xenilla floating in the sky above him with his arms crossed. "I assume you need my assistance female, and company?..." Xenilla asked sarcastically.

Groaning out as she got back on her feet from the struggle and grunted out as she fix her arms. "Yeah about time too. What took you so long?" She glared at Xenilla for his late arrival. "Either way...that thing just simply wouldn't die with normal methods. If only you carve out his soul." She growled while directing her glare towards Anubis's face. Her claw dug into the mausoleum of the city where Kim Il Sung's corpse was resting. She picked up the building and toss it at Anubis's face to demonstrate her point.

Of course the building only shattered harmlessly onto Anubis's body doing absolutely nothing to him at all. It Only caused him to create a low growl.

Xenilla rolled his eyes. "Well a certain female kept me busy… And figure you couldn't hold this situation on your own…" Xenilla commented.

Anubis however payed his attention to Xenilla's body seeing a much more worthy challenge opposing him. "So… The might of the crystalline one comes to oppose my might? A worthy adversary I must say, but one that is to fall to the might of the perfect organism that is me…" Anubis boasted.

Xenilla hovered down, and huffed out. "Is that really what I sound like? I'll take note of this some other time. For now you are a disaster that must end here, and now so I can remain unopposed…" Xenilla challenged Anubis.

Anguirus groaned though hearing the back and forth egos of the two of them cringing. "Do these guys ever look in a damn mirror? This is ridiculous… I'm watching two megalomaniacs fight by saying how great they are…" Anguirus grumbled not pleased to where the situation has gone.

Xenilla however simply formed a new crystal spear in his hands and made a challenging glare at Anubis while Anubis himself extended his kitana claws outwards making a vibrant humm. "Oh that's new. Not a problem. I shall improvise." Xenilla said.

Anubis though charged forwards only for Xenilla to levitate out of the way quickly and knee Anubis in the chest. He followed up by using his telekinesis to throw Anubis back, but somehow the kaiju was strong enough to resist Xenilla's psychic push force and continued charging. He swung his right arm out managing to melt Xenilla's spear in half, and even land a strike on Xenilla's chest forcing out a shrill hiss from Xenilla's lungs.

All the while in the rubble to Girain's left she heard Shiryu groaning in a manner she hadn't yet heard from him. He moved his arms in the air trying to find some grip to lift himself up, but was too dazed to stand on his own for the moment needing some assistance.

Girain immediately ran towards Rex and began to dig out the rubble on top of him, she soon found his hand and immediately grabbed it and lift him up from the rubble to his feet. "Are you alright Rex?" She asked concernedly as she escorts him out to a safe distance with his arm on the back of her neck and her left hand held him by his left waist to help him stand up. "Give me a damage assessment." She requested in a language he might be familiar with.

Shiryu groaned, and pushed her off. For once Girain heard his real breaths of air showing he wasn't a mere machine, but it was in the worst way possible for her as he sounded in pain making a wheeze out of his lungs. "I think I'm- Damage assessment. Still within operating conditions. Can continue with the objective. What is Xenilla doing here? Is he fulfilling his duty he committed to for Unit Giryia?" Shiryu asked looking back at the fight, but something seemed off. Xenilla was forced back in a quick levitating motion backwards as he tried to evade each of Anubis's strikes at him. Xenilla Formed the crystalline force field to block a simultaneous use Anubis did against Xenilla using both his bottom mouth to shoot out the micro oxygen mist and the life disintegration ray. As hard as Xenilla used the shield to block off the attack on him it broke shattering into glass like shards of energy letting him get struck in the chest by both of the attacks. Xenilla suddenly did the odd thing of roaring in a manner showing his primal fury was getting the best of him followed by him launching out a blast of his orange colored corona beam striking Anubis's center mass creating a massive shockwave of explosions. Xenilla's rage amounte to him piercing the city's ground with massive sized crystals that he used to fire off sharp fragments of towards Anubis's body piercing his flesh.

Rodan seemed to be enjoying the the show however. "Oh man! I shoulda brought some food with me! Then it would be dinner and a show yeah?" Rodan asked, but he followed up his own statement with a laugh. "Hey maybe if we're lucky they'll both kill each other and we take out two birds with one stone." Rodan said holding his chest holding some laughter in.

Heisei however bit his lip noticing Xenilla wasn't exactly winning this fight as he struggled to keep up with Anubis. Heisei cringed and looked back at Rodan. "No. I don't think Xenilla alone can beat Anubis. Rodan. If anything goes wrong you need to fly as fast as you can, and I need you to get Jr over here! As fast as you can Rodan!" Heisei repeated.

Rodan however stopped his cheery and comedic ways, and froze silent. He looked back over to Girain even though even he knew he was the fastest one in case the need be. He cringed slightly feeling Girain was going to slam him since he didn't agree with going to recruit Jr.

Girain in the meantime set Rex down on the ground and her eyes fired out a pair of laser beams that scan his body for damages and run diagnostics on his frame. Her HUD would have a pop up window showing her that he was suffering from light damage and so far was still operational to an extent. However he must keep his distance from Anubis. She then lifted him up to his feet and pointed into the sky with an index finger. "Listen Rex I need you to fire an atomic breath into the DT right now. We need to destroy Anubis here." She stated with a desperate but serious tone.

Shiryu looked up to the sky, and opened his mouth listening to orders, but to everyone's shock, Shiryu was suddenly grabbed by his neck viciously by Anubis. He grabbed the tail of Anubis to only find out he was already being dragged away much to everyone's horror. To make matters worse Anubis fired off a lifeform disintegration ray at the pavement on the ground forming a massive orange trench that burned keeping the other kaiju to keep them at a distance. In his most sadistic twist ever however Girain and the rest saw Xenilla on his back with his crystal dorsal plates bent, but he was very injured. Anubis then grabbed hold of Shiryu by his waist and used his entire body to beat Xenilla senseless. Rex and Xenilla yelled out in pain each time Anubis forced the two together smashing Rex over Xenilla's chest. Xenilla coughed out red blood from his mouth, and in the most unlikely of things ever seemed to begin crying.

This was much to Anubis's own shock,but he howled with laughter."Oh the poor crystal Godzillian. Your Dna has no use to me, and you have been bested by my strength. It must feel like an honor to meet your demise by me…" Shiryu however was shaking in Anubis's clutch. Anubis however felt no mercy and made a low chuckle to Shiryu. "As for you. I think you can give me one last thing." Anubis's tendrils then flung forwards in front of himself and penetrated Shiryu's armor, and found to his surprise actual Godzillian underneath Shiryu's metal exoskeleton. Shiryu for the first time suddenly screamed in pain, but was only met with Anubis throwing his body to Girain. On the mechas' radios however they heard Eli Baline screaming Shiryu's name desperately.

"You pig!" Girain roared out in fury, without fear or hesitation she lunged herself at Anubis with her railguns firing up with electricity. They were now in their melee mode as she began to punch Anubis's face hard and fast with her fist swinging around and ripping its tendril apart before throwing a kick into Anubis's face sending the Kaiju crashing into the hotel on an island in the city. She then picked Rex up to his feet and help him back to a safe distance before setting him down. "Rex, are you alright there?"

The other kaiju look in horror however hearing Shiryu's pain. For Heisei though it sent him into a flashback recalling when Jr received his signature chest scar. The pain Jr announced when he cried out as he had a massive gaping hole in his chest, but now with Shiryu having Jr's own voice it sent him back.

Rex however looked up to Girain gasping for breaths, but his robotic and angular frame was no longer looking as sharp as it was before as the angular portions were bent and dented out of place. He coughed out as his optic blinked off and on. "R-requesting… M-medical… Evac…" Shiryu groaned in pain and tried to hug onto Girain."Sister please…" he said. It was the first she possibly heard of his more casual side finally, but he was clearly in no condition to continue the fight.

Girain nodded to him as she strapped his wound with some bandages and first aid kit that she brought with her in her thigh compartment. "Hang on Rex, medevac is on the way." She reassured him as the Herons were taking off from an airfield at Seoul and were flying towards Pyongyang. Girain scanned his wounds and began to apply disinfectant on them before she then proceeds apply some morphine on them to numb the pain. Finally she put the bandages on the wounds to seal them tight. "That's all I can do here for now." She said to him.

She did however see just how much of a cyborg he was when she worked around his wounds. Inside of the tears and holes imprinted on his armor she saw clearly there was wounded flesh inside of him, and the fact that he was leaking blood onto his armor slowly. His armor normally a very pale silver color now was covered with dust, grime,dents, scratches and blood that belonged to him and Xenilla. He moaned lowly feeling the effects of the morphine take hold, but curled into a fetal position. Girian heard Anguirus taking on Anubis alone in the background using himself as a diversion to save Rex, but Kiryu walked next to Girain to see Shiryu leaking actual blood. "What the hell?..." Kiryu asked.

"It's blood Kiryu...Shiryu...he's a cyborg…" She stuttered in fear for a moment as she began to see the Herons closing in on them, their cables were lowered to hoist Rex up as she then help them secure the straps on his couplings before giving them the signal to take off. "Girain to Mother Base, Rex is wounded and in need of immediate medical and technical attention. It's urgent." She called on the intercoms with an urgent tone. On the other end there was a male voice replying to her.

"Affirmative we'll get to it." They replied as she watched the Herons ferrying Rex far away from the battleground of Pyongyang.

Shiryu remained silent, and went limp as he was carried off, but Anguirus in the background was screaming trying to dodge Anubis to his best ability. Anubis smashed his fist into the ground only for Anguirus to slide to the right and then bit Anubis's arm. Xenilla in the meantime levitated away from Anubis, but even while in a float he somehow looked like he was limping in a way. There was however the bad news of DT Mark 2 without a power source. But there was another solution everyone now in the GDI base and Girain knew to best hope now for DT was Jr, and oly JR since Heisei was too weak to help now. Heisei laid on the ground gasping out after his one hit feeling the burning patches take their effect on him. Clearly though Girain knew what to do.

Girain seeing the sight was losing her mind, her anger was getting the best of her mind as she then turned her glare at Rodan, almost like a death threat. She immediately grabbed him him by his wings and pulled his face close into her own. "Get Jr now! We won't survive without him!" She snarled at him before pushing him into the direction where Rex was being ferried off to. "Get him here now Rodan! No beating around the bushes!" She shouted out loud before turning her attention to Anubis. The Kaiju has earned so much anger and hatred from her that she fuming with rage by now.

Rodan whimpered scared out of his wits. Not due to Anubis's insane wrath, or even seeing his friends hurt, or even seeing Xenilla for as powerful as he was to meet his match, but from seeing Girain's anger alone. He made a very cowardly nod trying not to pee on accident, but he nodded rapidly. "Y-Yeah. I'll go get Goji. I'll get him…" Rodan said with a shudder, and made a single beat of his wings down at the ground sending him airborne in an instant raising to higher altitudes. What sounded like a sonic boom was heard after Rodan quickly broke the sound barrier gaining up to mach 3 flight speed on his way to Monster Island to retrieve Jr.

On the island in Jr was still in the cave he and Ogra shared together as a couple. It was about a mere 6 to 7 minutes later on the island with Jr slumping down on the couch while Ogra sat down to his right concerned for his mental state. "Goji? Will you be alright?..." She asked seemingly pleading for her only love to get better soon. Jr sighed out feeling his stress and anger form up. "I don't know Ogra… I feel so weird right now…" Jr stated, but they both heard the whistling of Rodan approaching the east side of the island where their cave was at currently. Ogra tilted her head in a curious manner hearing the peculiar noise. "That sounds like Rodan coming to the island hun."Ogra said almost stating the obvious.

Jr Before he could even nod suddenly heard Rodan smack against the cave's exterior wall and fall down on the ground outside. Jr raised a brow concerned if Rodan managed to snap his neck, but sighed out reified when he heard Rodan arguing with himself ."FUCKING UTTER PIECE OF SHIT!" Rodan stood back up and shook the beach's sand off of him and he then ran up to the couple's cave. He poked his head in the cave panting with his tongue sticking out. "GOJI! Oh thank fucking hell you're here man… DUDE! We're getting our asses kicked man! It's a fucking bloodbath, and Girain nearly cut my dick off!" Rodan shouted getting Jr's immediate attention.

Jr growled angered suddenly. He frowned, but not at Rodan, but how the situation he was living in now was growing more out of hand at the minute it seemed. "What the hell are you yelling on about now Rody? What happened?" Jr questioned.

Rodan gulped. "Well its- its- its- its- its-" Rodan stammered prompting Ogra to get up and get in front of him, and then gently rest her hands on his shoulder to calm him down. "Rodan. Rodan! Calm down love. What's the problem? You're acting crazy…" Ogra said trying to be polite and calm. Rodan shook his head out. "That fucking Anubis thing! He can't be beat! He beat down everyone mayn! Xenilla was fucking beat to a pulp. Xenilla did the beating a mother fucker with another mother fucker move and he nearly killed Xenilla!" Rodan shouted.

Jr's eyes widened in shock. Xenilla was not an easy kaiju to best, and now Heisei was no longer able to do this himself. Jr then looked back at Ogra and sighed, but she shuddered seeing his anger boil over once again. "We have to leave. Now! Or at least I will!" Jr exclaimed moving towards the eastern ocean quickly. "Rodan get back to the fight as fast as you can! GO DUDE! NOW!" Jr demanded.

Rodan yelped in fear once again, and flew in the air again making his way back to North Korea now scared by more scared now knowing Jr was going to get involved, and use his suppressed rage to fight. "Fucking Hell! Why does everyone need to yell at me?" Rodan asked to himself while Jr and Ogra dived into the ocean water headed to the battle as well.

At the battle site however Anubis kicked Girain away and slashed the bottom side of his arms at Kiryu's center mass in his torso. Anubis then slashed his scythe like head into Heisei's right shoulder spraying his hot steaming blood outwards followed by Anubis delivering a punch to Heisei gut sending him into nausea. Heisei fell on the ground breathing and huffing while Kiryu fired off the hyper masers that were built into his chest at Anubis.

Girain helped Heisei up and aided him walking to the safe distance of the city before setting him down next to Angy. She would then ran back to help Kiryu in the battle. Her thoughts were conflicted however at the utter ridiculous odd stacked against them. She quickly arrived next to Kiryu and fired her railgun rods at Anubis's face still seeing the same results all over again.

The kaiju fighting against Anubis however heard Rodan approaching as signaled by his wings making the signature whistle. He however landed right next to Girain, and was soon joined next to by Anguirus to his left. "I got Goji, and I think Ogra, but Jr is piased!"Rodan exclaimed.

Girain widened her eyes when she heard of Jr being pissed off, she turned her head behind her to see how bad was Jr's mental stress condition though on her mind it was only a miracle that Rex wasn't here otherwise they would both fight each other instead of Anubis. "Oh great Jr being pissed off? That won't help anyone of us at all!" She exclaims.

Rodan shrugged and if he could would have bitten his lips if he had any. "Well what did you want me to say? I was just doing what you asked me to do you crazy-" Before he could finish a remark he would eventually regret he heard Anguirus being thrown through buildings and rolling from end to end as more of the already derelict city was destroyed more and more.

Rodan himself saw Anguirus in need and beat his wings down to his side once to swoop over to him while his massive wingspan flug around lighter weight debris around and dust that was from now destroyed buildings. In a rare fit of bravery from Rodan he stepped in front of Anguirus just as the Anguirosaur stood up. Rodan roared out right into Anubis's face and from Rodan's mouth came out a bright pink beam of concentrated radiation in a spiraling blast that struck Anubis in his left eye causing it to explode.

Anubis hissed out in pain, but made the same ominous chuckle. "So the bird finally grows a bigger wishbone I see? You better wish for a painless demise as i'm in the mood for a chicken dinner…" Anubis stated.

Anguirus though got back to his hind legs he placed his front hands in front of himself while standing to Rodan's left. The two of them made a half circle walking in a counterclockwise direction with Anubis following the circle. "Okay Rody. On 3. 1...2...3!" Anguirus shouted. The two of them dashed through building rubble and gave a double punch to Anubis's chest.

The two of them however regretted the decision immediately however as Anubis simply smiled in a sick way once again, and raised his left arm over his chest while a kintana claw lit up leading to the two other kaiju in front of him in a "to be continued moment" while Rodan looked to Anguirus confused and petrified in fear. "What was the plan again?..." Rodan asked just as Anubis flung his arm outwards delivering a massive strike to the both of them. They both made a shout out in pain as they landed back at the main group of kaiju on their backs while Anguirus had a massive slash on his left shoulder going down his chest.

Girain by this point realize that they were all too spent and weak to fight Anubis any further, that this battle could only be won by Jr, if he can win it. She acted out her rational by picking Kiryu up on her arms and proceed to move out of the danger zone with him, the GDI would then land a barrage of smokescreen to protect their retreats as they began to move away from the battle site towards a safer distance in the outskirt of the capital city. "Are you alright Kiryu? Please don't tell me that he ripped apart your chest cavity." She panted out while struggling to move him around.

Kiryu still being able to feel pain looked down at his chest where a large tear had been formed. He groaned feeling a simulated pain. "Well I can manage dear… So what now? Shiryu's plan didn't work, and my own son isn't going to be able to do the DT thing himself…" Kiryu stated, but his attention was caught to Anubis walking towards Heisei, Rodan, Anguirus, and Xenilla. Xenilla though used what he could to generate a crystal wall in front of Anubis while the near demonic kaiju slashed at the wall.

Anguirus and Rodan got up though not paying attention to Xenilla. Anguirus winced in agony where he felt the pain on his neck. He touched his wound finding it to be cauterized and cooked, but finding a slight bit of red colored blood on his right hand. "Oh damn… That ain't easy to do God dammit. Rody how are you holding up? Rody?" Anguirus asked.

Rodan however was staring at his left arm that connected to his wing. The only problem was however his arm was broken to the point a jagged pointed piece of bone stuck out pointing to the right with Rodan's red blood leaking down his wing slowly. Some of his marrow was seen in the piece, but Anguirus was sickened just by looking at it. "Uhhh. Rodan? Is that your bone man?" Rodan made a stunned and terrified look to Anguirus. "Dude is that my bone?" Rodan frantically asked, but only for Anguirus to re-ask his question. "Is that your bone?" Rodan suddenly felt woozy and to him the world began to spin around. "Dude I think that's my bone-" Rodan said as he passed out landing on his back more from the cliche sight of his own blood trope. Anguirus groaned "Oh fuck off Rodan!" Anguirus said. However seeing this Heisei had to stand up, and make a last stand for his friends sake.

Just as Anubis broke through the crystal wall, sending shards of sharp crystal outwards away from him. Heisei fire from his mouth a red circle of smoke that inched closer to Anubis's face. This was only met however with Anubis howling with laughter. "Isn't that precious… Your last line of defence is a-" The puff cloud of smoke suddenly erupted into flames in a small nuclear like explosion sending shockwaves and heat through the air. Heisei gave off a weak chuckle though this could have well been his last wisecrack as Anubis suddenly grabbed Heisei by his neck giving the elder Godzillian a death glare. "Now you're fucking-" The kaiju in the area suddenly felt the ground shake around them. Girain saw on her radar two new kaiju in the area, but one simply listed as "Thunder". A code name that was designated for Jr.

"Oh God here he comes…" She uttered in silent terror and hopeless despair as she glance to the horizon where Jr was from while her hands were tending to Kiryu's wounds and Rodan's broken bone problem. For Rodan she applied a cast on his wing to secure it and align the broken bone back into place slowly and agonizingly. The process would send as much pain to Rodan as it sends fear and disgust into her mind though she was trained to ignore the disgusting part to save lives as much as she can. "Hang on Rodan this should numb the pain a bit." She reassured him as she then apply the painkiller on the wound and let Rodan felt the effect died down on his body slowly.

Rodan mumbled out incoherently and placed his head down on Girain's hand, but Jr just then arrived to the scene. Girain though saw Ograstading right behind him, but for her to be here was an oddity since she was nearly on the island constantly. Jr though had a fiercely angered face as he looked at Rodan. His eyes slowly moved around the battlefield taking all the sights of the now destroyed Pyongyang including the very much destroyed building reduced to rubble. He saw Xenilla there which of course didn't help much for his rising anger. But neither did the fact he saw Anubis holding Heisei around his neck. That would have been the breaking point for Jr to lash out if he didn't try to hold back all of the rage in his head, but even Ogra had to back over to Girain's side while Jr started dead on to Anubis getting his first looks at the deadly kaiju.

Anubis however made a low chuckle as he increased the grip around Heisei's neck more getting him to yelp, but of course Heisei didn't show any signs of fear in front to his son. "So. A new challenger approaches me? As long as you pose more to me than the crystal one I can go at this all day…" Anubis said. He didn't however know the storm he may have just released that Jr would enact. Jr simply stood there as silent as Shiryu, but the thoughts in his head were all of his own not to be heard from the other kaiju. It only made the conflict more deadly than before as they all watched the younger Godzillian prepare to face off.


	10. Chapter 10

The stage is set for all parties involve, the city of Pyongyang was now a ruined landscape devoid of life and other semblance of human settlement. On one side sits Anubis the abomination even for Kaiju standards and on the other, Jr, the new King of Monsters. Girain was tending to the wounded at a safe distance away from the battle, her eyes darted from Jr to Anubis trying to get a sense of the situation before it gets ugly while hoping that Jr could somehow kill Anubis and survive. Although such hope was foolish as her judgement would put it, seeing as how Anubis can shrug off all damages inflicted on him.

Jr only stood silent in a continuous state, but just his face alone could have sent fear into weaker minded kaiju. Most humans as well would have ran away from the sight of his face. Anubis however as ego filled as he was didn't know when to stop. He was already so far past the point of no return he didn't remember what it looked like when he left it. Instead he stared at Jr not knowing just how dangerous the young kaiju was. "So are you just going to gawk at my greatness or will you show me just how you work? Show me what you got…" Anubis challenged.

Jr however felt one of his eyes twitch. The first sign of his anger taking its hold over him. He opened his mouth finally after he saw Heisei's pain filled eyes. "You know… It's moments like these I don't know why I just turn around and leave. I'm already having a bad day, my friends and family are fucked up, Rodan has a broken wing, I don't even know what's going on with Anguirus, my uncle is laying there nearly dead himself. He could go fuck himself for all I care, but here you are being evil for no damn reason at all, and you have my dad in your hands…" Jr stated as calmly as possible, but something in his voice echoed held back rage.

Anubis hearing who Heisei was laughed and squeezed harder beginning to crush Heisei's neck. That was the last straw though for Jr. Girain and even Ogra suddenly saw the dorsal plates on Jr's back raise forwards, and upwards, the rough skin ridges over his body all raised up making his appearance seem more rugged and sharp, his pupils inhi brown eye widened filled with rage and hate, and finally the frill on his neck expanded to both sides almost like a cobra. What followed however was Jr's dorsal plates sparking, and pulsing like machine gun fire in a red colored light show before they stuck to the color red. Jr's mouth sprung open, and out came a violently loud red colored beam of energy surrounded by spiraling orange and red colored bolts of energy shaped almost like electricity in a spiral ray attack.

The attack struck Anubis's right wrist causing it to exploded into smoking fragments of flesh and blood before the next wrist was struck almost instantly afterwards exploding as well. For Anubis was shocked by the massive power and he hissed in pain while Heisei fell to his back. "Holy shit son!" Heisei yelled out while he removed Anubis's old hands. Jr's only response was a blood curdling roar while he ran into battle alone. Ogra however looked to Girain as Jr proceeded to fight with to any allies. "That thing did this to everyone here? What would it do to Jr if he's on his own?" Ogra asked in great worry.

Girain grunted and huffed out exhaustively as she got on her knees watching in despair, her voice became monotonous devoid of all vigour of life. "Just pray...that we loosen his muscles...for Jr…" She replied as her eyes watch on how the battle will unfold before them. In her mind, Girain was hoping that somehow Jr would be able to defeat the creature or at least...he would be able to fire his atomic breath into space and power up the DT satellite in orbit to strike back at Anubis. "Rex was our best shot at this...and now it's all up to Jr, a battle of chance and luck to win Anubis." She held herself with her metallic talons shivering and whimpering in fear as the battle commences.

Ogra shivered as well hearing Girain's worry form. She yelped though hearing Jr's loud enraged roar. She looked back over to the fight of him vs Anubis, but for once Anubis had his hands full as Jr struck his claws from side to side scraping at Anubis's armored flesh, but it was as if they were watching a really large crustacean get sliced into as Jr's fury poured right down into Anubis getting at the massive kaiju weaker flesh. The only issue was however for as much damage Jr put into Anubis, Anubis placed into Jr himself. His tendrils flug around in the air and made loud "whooshing" noises before one's stabbed into Jr's shoulder, another into Jr's chest scar he received from Kiryu, another in Jr's side to the right, and the final would have made it to Jr's left side if Jr hadn't grabbed it and stabbed Anubi with his own weapon. This even shocked Anubis as his eyes widened. "So that's what I taste like… Bitter… How does this beast even function?..." Anubis asked himself as his claws swiped at Jr. Jr blocked one of the strikes to his body using the middle of his left forearm in a CQC like move before let loose a point blank self destructive shot of the spiral ray into Anubis's middle section.

Girain widened her eyes at the spectacle before her. Jr himself was able to perform CQC move and fighting skills as well as firing a spiral beam. For Girain's mind, it's a mystery as to where did Jr learn his CQC fighting skill but it sure is useful right now in the thick of fighting Anubis. She gasped out in shock as the sight of Anubis's middle section got blown away into smithereens before reconstituting itself after a short while. Though now she notices that the process was slightly slower than before. "Guys anyone here who can do an oral mouth attack, take your shot at Anubis's torso to stall down his regenerative power." She instructed everyone but her eyes look at Rodan. "Except for you and Angy, you guys need to rest those wounds for now." She replied to them.

"Like Goddamn hell I will!" Anguirus exclaimed. He shook himself off, and huffed out exhausted, but not ready to give this up. He wasn't ready to back down at all as his determined face showed, but instead he limped into battle with his own idea in mind. Kiryu huffed though seeing Anguirus's determination. "He isn't in the right mindset…" Kiryu said.

Anguirus though made a dangerous move to approach the raging mad Jr while Jr himself took the spiked tendrils out of his rough flesh splashing his own trail of blood out of himself. His bright red colored blood contrasted his black colored body as it leaked down him. Anguirus however ran right up to Anubis's left and used the horn on his nose and the top of his head to deliver a headbutt to Anubis sedning Anubis off balance slightly. Shockingly though Jr's eyes spotted Anguirus, and he grabbed Anguirus's spiked up tail, and lifted him up. Anguirus shocked knew just where this was going. "Oh God damn! Hang on wait! I'm not ready!" Anguirus shouted to Jr, but it's seemed Jr wasn't home. Jr roared out and swung his arms at Anubis using Anguirus's spiked carapace as his own melee weapon. Anguirus hit Anubis on most of the upper left of his body with even more force than even he could muster up to use creating a massive crack that echoed through the rubble filled city. Jr then spun Anguirus around and swung him to Anubis's other side repeating the same results, and at the same time throwing air forcefully out of Anguirus's lungs. Jr then swung Anguirus on top of Anubis's head sending Anubis down to his chest while Anguirus regretted going over to Jr in the first place.

"Doesn't matter now!" Girain protested and fired her oral AZC beam at the abomination's chest cavity with a blue beam that froze the beast's torso section just before Jr swung Angy once again at that spot, smashing Anubis's chest into pieces.

"Yeah go Goji! And don't smash Angy's cigar I need it!" Rodan cooed excitedly as he watches the battle unfold, his excitement took hold of his mind and in his excitement, he fired off an Uranium beam from his mouth at Anubis's chest's lower area, smashing apart organs down the lower area though the beast would then regenerate some more of the same lost materials.

Anubis roared in fury while his pincer on his tail clamped around Anguirus's neck just as Jr flung him again halting Anguirus into place. Anubis then sneered right into Anguirus's face. "How does this creature function?" Anubis questioned. Anguirus made a sly chuckle as he stared into the face of danger. "He's got a strong arm doesn't he asshole?" Anguirus said. This was only met with Anubis firing out more tendrils to Anguirus's softer stomach area to absorb materials there. It caused Anguirus to yelp just before Anubis threw Anguirus away. Jr without a melee weapon fired off another shot of the red spiral ray into Anubis's face. Anubis however blocked the attack using his own wing, but suffering a major damage there as the wing now had holes torn into it. Anubis growled more annoyed now as to him Jr was proving himself to be a BIG nuisance.

This nuisance to Anubis was made even worse with Girain's beam blasting off some more of his body's parts. This was further exacerbated with the GDI utilizing heavy weapons such as JDAM, MOAB and Daisy Cutter bombs to further dent Anubis's body. "Come on! You want a meal we'll give you one motherfucker!" Shouted one of the GDI troopers around the outskirts firing his mortar shell on Anubis's back, the shell was a WP or White Phosphorous shell that detonated and incinerated the back of Anubis though it was a rather small section in comparison.

Ogra ears went back seeing the amount of violence happen. She was more peaceful, but seeing Heisei, Kiryu, Rodan, and now even Xenilla out of the fight turned her stomach tight. She didn't know what to do here since she didn't know how to fight, but seeing Jr's unrelenting rage made her want to do something at the very least. She snuck over to Heisei to see what she could do. "Heisei sir. I need to help. What can I do?" Heisei made a double take and coughed more shocked than before never seeing Ogra fight once. "I don't know Ogra. Just sit here for a while Jr can take care of himself. Sorta…" Heisei admitted. Xenilla sitting criss crossed just grumbled lazily. "Perhaps you should have stayed in the kitchen female…" he commented in the most sexist way possible.

In the battle however Anubis saw Jr's chest as Jr continued to go off as an unrelenting force of nature. Anubis simply let Jr continue attack him while he realized something. "A scar. Then it's a weak point!" Anubis then used the dorsal plates on his arms to slash at Jr's scar, but failed to realize something. The scar was stronger than unscarred flesh. That and the fact this only sent Jr into more rage than before sending flashbacks to when Kiryu, still being used as weapon against the family, delivered the injury to Jr using the AZ cannon. The flashback was near PTSD like and caused Jr to suddenly run at Anubis to but his shoulder in an attempt to devour his flesh. Anubis however swung his tail pincer to Girain to clamp down on her neck. The clamp force buckled her armor, but he threw her away busy with Jr where she landed right next to Xenilla.

Girain grunted as she landed on the ground feeling her bones rumbled as her metal plates dent. She groaned out picking herself up without anyone's help with her right hand bracing herself by a skyscraper next to her as she glare at Anubis intensely preparing to lash out against him in an instant if it weren't for her injuries. "Goddamn cheapshot monster. Why is it they always have to make it indestructible for now reasons?" She growled aggressively as she fired another oral AZC shot at Anubis's tail to freeze it. Once frozen, the GDI bombers overhead began to carpet bomb the tail section, smashing the icy appendage to pieces before flying away from the Kaiju.

Girain though heard her radio crackle full of life. She heard however Scot Osborn's voice. "Girain! Good news for you. Well mixed. Shiryu arrived at the base, and he's been stabilized. He'll live, but he won't be released for about two days. DT is going to be in position in about two minutes." Scot made a long sigh, and stood silent for a minute before continuing. "Its Jr who's going to need to power DT. You need to somehow instruct him to do it." Scot stated calmly while the two kaiju raged in the background.

"Right...I'll do it but I need Anubis to be in a safe distance from Jr." She then ponders her plan to fight back against Anubis. Then she turned to Xenilla in a sudden with an intense glare, gleaming with determination and methodical planning in advance. "Xenilla keep that thing busy in 2 minutes and occupy it at a safe distance. Jr need that time to fire up another death blast against it." She said before brushing off the dust and grimes on her body and picking up the golden statues of Kim Il Sung and his son Kim Jong Il in her hands, using them like clubs to bludgeon Anubis should he come too close for comfort.

Xenilla crossed his arms and raised a brow. "Oh? You thought I couldn't hear the insect on the other line? Communicating with you somehow… DT? And Heisei Jr? Are they going to use him as a servant to their master plan to eliminate him using his own power? I have some unfortunate news for you female." Xenilla left off with a point to Jr who was still in the middle of combat with Jr. The only problem now was Jr was so far gone into blind rage targeted on Anubis simply getting him off of his own rage to focus was now a challenge. To the humans he was just acting as a normal kaiju would when provoked into anger, but to the kaiju themselves he was beyond anger. Anubis howled out another roar before kicking Jr into his right by his pelvis snapping something, but as Jr was too distracted to even heed his own body's pain he slugged Anubis in the right eye.

Girain however began to glare ever more intensely at Xenilla's face and proceeds to bludgeon his head and smash his crystal crown with Kim Il Sung golden statue. She then sucker punch his face square in the right eye which leaves a pimpled right eye. "Then calm him down or more these will be on both of your brains!" She threatened him snarling intensely as if she was holding his life hostage.

Xenilla hissed in pain, but didn't lash out at her for the deal was still on. He rubbed his crown, and glared over to Jr angered himself now, but levitated closer to the battle just on the outside. "Very well… But the abomination needs a distraction so spoiled child Heisei Jr doesn't get too injured due to his intensely dence ways… Now where to find a distract-" his question was answered abruptly when Tomahawk missiles screeched across the sky just overhead of him throttling towards Anubis. They stuck at Anubis's body creating explosions far larger than normal ones would as flames poured over his body reaching the ground around Anubis. Girain saw though the missiles belonged the UNKCC and were heavily modified to pierce kaiju flesh.

Xenilla huffed just as what appeared to be modified F-22 fighter jets colored UNKCC green flashed by his head and fired off blue colored beams of energy shaped like bolts of lightning showing the GDI they were no longer alone for this fight. The beams struck into Anubis just as the jets flew right past him. It worked however and Anubis was diverted to their distraction.

Xenilla shrugged. "How convenient. The weaker minded abomination is distracted by the insects pestering, and toys… Allow me to control the child having his temper tantrum." Xenilla stated as he placed his fingers over his temples to dive into Jr's mind. Jr suddenly froze in place and made a low growl to himself confused as to why his own rage had stopped. Ogra though ran next to Girain with both of her finned ear lowered in a worried expression. "He's not going to hurt Jr is he?" Ogra asked frantically.

Girain's talons were sharpened at the question as she was ready to claw out Xenilla's veins should he double cross them. "He won't...I'll make sure of it." She replied calmly. As she watches Xenilla about to send out his telepathic thoughts to Jr. There was much apprehension in her mind with trusting Xenilla as he is a tyrant who's more interested in getting what he wants rather than honoring pacts and causes.

To her surprise Jr's jagged sword like dorsal plates returned to their default position more relaxed than before. The ridges and scales on his body all lowered, and finally his neck fill narrowed to his default position. He then fell down to hi chest making the city around him shake just due to his massive size alone. Xenilla turned back to Ogra with a smug expression. "I would suggest you collect your 'hero' before the abomination has its way with the child…" Xenilla stated.

Ogra glared at Xenilla, but didn't dare claw at him. Instead she dashed over to Jr, and shook him trying to wake him up. He huffed out a hot breath of air from his lungs, and moaned showing Xenilla didn't kill him by exploding the brain inside of his head. Ogra sighed in relief while Anubis was struck by another volley of modified anti kaiju tomahawks. She flipped Jr to his back, and placed her hands under his arms where his pits were, and began to pull him back to Girain. Anguirus watched her commitment to Jr's safety though and felt warm inside wishing he could do more to help in the situation. Ogra though arrived back at Girain and looked at her for assistance while Jr kept passed out, but alive.

Girain quickly followed Ogra to Jr's side and crouch down, placing her finger on his neck to get his pulse. Much to her relief, he was still alive. Her blue tinted HUD has a pop up box showing that Jr's pulse was still operating and it was obvious that he will live. "Good news he's still alive just exhausted." She stated to Ogra while trying to apply some CPR measures to him to revive him. "Come on Jr, get up!" She begged as her hands were placed on his chest and press down on it to get his heart and lung to work normally.

Jr's eyes suddenly darted open and he yelped feeling her press down on his partially broken ribs. In his shock he accidentally used his left arm to slap her hands away from his chest. Upon seeing it was Girain he made a nervous look to her, and looked around confused."What the hell? Girain? Where the hell am I right now? I can't-" He yelped again feeling his body suddenly wake up, but though his violence, and his blind rage mode he seemed to have pushed his body too far. Physically it seemed he had broken bones, and slight fractures around his body. Including his ribs, pelvic region, right leg, and his right and left wrist. "What the fucking shit?" Jr said confused, but his memories of hs attack slowly poured into him as Ogra looked at him wide eyed in a worried manner.

Girain glanced briefly at the direction of Anubis before back at Jr hastening him harder and faster. "Quickly Jr, we don't have much time Anubis is too strong to fight with normal means. We need you to fire your beam into space so the Dimension Tide can be charged up." She spoke to him sending the sense of urgency into his mind to get him aware of the situation and how dire they were by now. She then helped him up to his feet and points her index finger into the sky where she saw the satellite was going as her HUD was showing its trajectory to be moving.

Jr groaned in major pain and looked up while Ogra stood behind Jr. "He has to do bloody what?" Jr shook his head out trying to see where she was pointing to. "And where? I don't see- Wait…" Jr suddenly turned his head to Girain and frowned. "Is it that weapon that fires from the sky with the circle thing that sucks things up? The one they used on me fuccking how long ago?" Jr questioned with an understanding distrust. His eyes went over to his injured friends and family here, except Xenilla, before they looked onto Ogra's own drooping ears, and then her eyes. He looked back to Girain, and he stared into her eyes with a distrustful gaze. "How do I know they won't use that to wipe us here, and now when they have their best chance to?..." Jr asked slowly.

"They have one shot and a bigger fish than us. Now fire Jr!" She ordered him urgently as the satellite was about to reach its point of fire and with a strong pat on his back. She was able to get Jr fired his atomic breath into the sky, piercing the clouds and into orbit where the DT was approaching.

Jr didn't know how she did that, or that he was even able to be fired just by hitting him hard enough. He was surely going to question her later, but a regular blue stream of breath fired out of his mouth while he roared in pain. Ogra herself raised a brow at hitting him, but luckily the atomic breath was going where it was needed. It soared past the clouds into the atmosphere where DT was.

Where the satellite was orbiting the bright blue stream of breath approached, and was sucked into DT's cannon a it primed for firing. The atomic breath was gathered into the vacuum while curing slightly as the cannon gathered Jr's energy. A bright blue ball formed quickly inside of the cannon, and quickly turned to white while the metal around the radiation glew a hue of orange from the heat of the beam. On Earth Jr stopped the ray, and glared back at Girain huffing, but the job had been done. DT back in space sucked in the energy, and began forming a dark colored sphere which slowly was circled by a grey and purple colored wall of energy almost looking like a hurricane. The only thing to do now was keep the kaiju in place as it would be primed to fire in just one minute as stated by Girain's hud in the bottom left of her screen.

"Keep firing the ray Jr, let me handle Anubis and keep it busy for you!" She instructed before returning her attention to Anubis. She crouch down on the pavement of Pyongyang as her system runs a diagnostic check and an ammo count for herself to see if she is still combat operational. She found that her energy output for the oral AZC is down to about 30%.

Jr stared at the sky where the shot was already taking its effect. "I don't think I need to… Look…" Jr pointed at the sky distracted by a faint rumble and shaking in the atmosphere and air around them. Ogra gasped and got closer to Jr startled by the sight he was looking at. The clouds in the sky slowly formed into a slow swirling vortex almost looking like a hurricane as a distinct "eye" was beginning to slowly form. "Fucking hell what have I done…" Jr said as he looked back at Anubis who was still busy fighting a squadron of UNKCC jets. He managed to cause one to exploded into a small by comparison ball of flame after it was hit by his micro oxygen ray.

Ogra stood next to Girain surprisingly while Jr stood to Girain's right. She saw though Jr wasn't ready to give up and adopted Anguirus's fight tenacity. Not to give up, but even he made the tenacity worse as Anguirus himself wasn't getting back into the fight. Ogra however stood to Girain's left, but even Girain had never seen her fight or even threaten a claw to any kaiju before.

Surprise was the watchword for her mind at this point, seeing as how Ogra herself was being ferocious and combative towards a hostile Kaiju. Girain took notice of this and how her claws seem to extend outward, showing their sharp talons with a cutting edge quality to them. The shiny surface of the calcium shows how healthy her talons were when it comes to combat. Girain's HUD and scanner show that the talons can tear through earth and stones. "I gotta rethink my assessment of Ogra soon." She uttered in her mouth.

Ogra caught Girain's stare at her, and tilted her head curiously, but shook her head out to glance back at Anubis. Suddenly the jets all pulled away heading out of the area with radio feed sounding off each of the pilots giving a very firm "danger close." Anubis was hit by another volley of missiles from a distant UNKCC ship with all of them pelting his hyper regenerative flesh in fiery masses that blew small craters in his body, but suddenly from the thick black smoke his pincer fired off to Jr's neck clamping him. Jr looked down after yelping. "Oh fuck… OH FUCK!" Jr shouted as he was dragged off to Anubis.

Ogra though saw this,and she let off a suddenly loud roar sounding a lot different than that of the Godzillians, or normal ones. Hers sounded similar, but less rhythmic lacking a certain pattern and almost like a lower pitched elephant. She suddenly bolted ahead of Girain seeing her love in certain danger. "Let go of him you bastard!" Ogra shouted. Anubis suddenly felt Ogra's sharp claws dig into his flesh, but even deeper than Jr's, and this more than anything was what caused Anubis to for the first time yelp in pain. Ogra slashed at Anubis on his right side actually peeling away his armored hide and spray blood to the point ribs were shown. Jr being held high in the air was almost turned on by Ogra's violent side. "MAN YOU DON'T FUCK WITH MY GIRLFRIEND!" Jr uttered while he was being choked.

"Scot, how's the DT doing?" Girain asked as she looked up into the sky seeing if the DT was fully charged yet and ready to fire with her HUD showing a display panel giving her a notification that the DT was now fully charged and ready to fire. "Scot fire mission, danger close! Repeat danger close!" She informed him as she then grab Jr and Ogra to get them to safety distance.

Ogra and Jr both shouted out in sudden surprise while Girain dragged them back to safety. Scot on the radio though began a countdown while techs in the GDI base kept track of the DT projected path. "Okay! King Bastard is in position! Countdown!" Soct shouted full of urgency.

As he counted down a brisk wind began to swirl around the kaiju in the area. A massive shaking rumbling noise sounded ominously, but every single kaiju's attention was soon directed to a bright twinkling white light in the sky right where the satellite was. Not only that however, but the clouds in the in sky were circling around more in an ominous circle gaining an almost distinct cyclone look to the them. Above the clouds the Dimension Tide's signature pale gray and purple color spun clearly.

It was clear enough for Anubis's attention to focus away from the kaiju he was combating and focus his gaze into the sky, and for the first time he felt a sense of very slight danger. He however stood his ground. "No… NO! What is that!? Where is that power emanating from?" He set his attention back to Jr just as the winds kicked up more making for an unnaturally swirling cold breeze in around the kaiju. Anubis however was smart enough to know that this was Jr's work. "You! What have you done?" Anubis questioned.

Jr simply layed down on his back exhausted, but he repeated a gesture he was given many times before by humans by "flipping the bird" to Anubis, but lacked a middle finger only having four fingers. Despite the gesture Jr in no way was smiling. "Something I think I'm about to wish I hadn't been forced to do. See you in Hell he bitch!" Jr said ominously.

A sudden bright flash was seen right above the kaiju a white color almost, and when they all looked up the clouds were all rotating around furiously being sucked into an ever growing black hole that throttled over to Anubis. The wind had grown so intense the kaiju had to lay down and shield their eyes to protect themselves from the swirling dust. IT felt as though they were inside of a tornado, an even more terrifying the winds made a loud roar as the rumbling became its most loudest yet. Ogra swung her arms around Jr, and held onto him for her life while gritting her teeth. Jr in return held onto Ogra's arms to keep her protected.

Anubis though roared out angered that his reign may be drawing to an anticlimactic and abrupt ending. He roared out, but was muffled by the sound of the approaching black hole. He got to all limbs and dug onto the ground, but he suddenly felt himself being dragged backwards by an immeasurable vacuum like force dragging him off of the pavement. He left trench sized claw marks in the ground desperately trying to hold on, but to only suddenly feel his flesh peeling away as the black hole slammed right down onto his massive body.

The vortex wind force present there suddenly felt its most intense almost daging in the other kaiju as dust and bits of city were dragged into the vortex, but in a sudden flash of light all movement for a split second ceased to exist. It was the longest second they have felt though as it dragged on in their heads for what felt over a terrifying minute All of their bodies illuminated a shining white color as time suddenly felt it was standing still. There was an absolute and utter silence, but time move towards blinding each of them in a brighter white light followed by a silent outwards gust of wind that almost felt too strong to resist, but in an abrupt end to it the gest stopped as well as the light.

What they saw next however was an eerily clear blue sky no longer filled with clouds, but he sounds of falling debris around them all that was part of the already derelict city. All of their collected sights were kept onto a massive rater where Anubis once stood. Clearly however the grey and brown colored crater wass empty with no sign of Anubis as if he was erased from existence. It almost felt as if he were always a dream never to have existed, but the evidence was clear all over their wounded bodies he was a present danger never to be forgotten in their heads. However, his demise almost seemed too easy.

Breathing out exhaustively from the battle Girain collapsed to the ground laying on her chest feeling for the most part a burden has been lifted and she felt an overwhelming sense of joy. However, somewhere in the back of her mind, deep in the subconscious coding of her processor, she felt something was off putting. She felt as if a miracle has come and save them rather too soon to be true and that a confirmation of Anubis's death is required. Picking herself up from the ground and began to crawl towards the crater to observe the remains of Anubis if any stays there.

It seemed Anubis's flesh had been entirely ripped from his body revealing his purple flesh sinews and muscle from within him, but that activity had ceased from him. He wasn't even regenerating. The only problem was Girain heard a loud grunt coming from behind where she lay, and followed by an Earth shaking thud. When she looked Jr if not more exhausted had fallen on his back, and winced in pain. Ogra went to his side and lifted him forwards so he could sit up slightly. Heisei and Anguirus walked over to him, but it was Heisei who felt a lot of Jr's energy may have been drained from his furious fight with Anubis. However, he gave Jr a proud fatherly smile. "Son… You did it… You saved us when i couldn't even fight…" Heisei in a surprising move bowed his own head to his son. Ogra herself hugged Jr in tightly and stroked his head gently.

Girain huffed out as she got up from the ground and went towards him, she went to Jr and placed her metal palm onto his chest, her onboard sensor system would then feed her with data regarding Jr's health condition and the exhaustion that he had endured after the fight. Her diagnostic system kicks in and heart rate and pulse were recorded and displayed on her HUD showing a real time monitor of his pulse and heart rate. It would seem that Jr will need some time to recover from his ordeal of fighting Anubis.

Jr simply glanced up to Girain exhausted and panting out, but gave off a weak smile while Ogra broke free from her own hug. Kiryu soon joined into the family gathering and bowed his head respectfully as well. "You did good boy. You fought hard and stuck in into the fight." Kiryu said proudly. Heisei again sighed out in his own fit of exhaustion bearing his own wounds, but smiled. "I'm proud of you, son." Heisei calmly said while patting Jr's head. For once Anguirus didn't feel like an old man, but instead more of a proud uncle figure glancing over to Jr. "You got guts kid. Thankfully they're still in yah." Anguirus chuckled slightly at his own joke. There though Jr still trying to catch some breath glanced up at Girain with a very slight smile. "Did I do well? At least now?" Jr asked slowly.

Girain would quickly embraced Jr and patted his back while cuddling her cheek against his own and cuddle him up close to feel the warmth of his body on her metal form. "You did heroically...you saved us all Jr...you saved us all." She sniffled in joy as she feel the atomic heat of his body emanate into her own. "I guess you're the hero today Jr. I never thought that you would be able to pull that off."

As Jr was hugged in, feeling possibly the first motherly affection felt in his life, Two loud banging and hissing sounds were heard coming from behind the group. From the crater two purple colored beams suddenly streaked across the destroyed landscape that was formerly North Korean capital. In a sudden flash Kiryu was hit in the middle of his torso in between his metallic dorsal plates and the right back side of his dorsal plates. He yelled out in sudden agony just as the beam impaled him and streaked across the other side in an exit wound, but within that same moment Ogra was suddenly hit by an identical beam of energy on her left side. She screeched out in pain as her much smoother skin was blasted away and now hot streaks of blood flew outwards.

As Ogra fell now bearing a scalded wound that bled profusely the supposedly dead Anubis still missing much of his flesh, but still equally as strong stood from what was supposed to be his grave. Now without his rugged flesh he looked ghoulish and zombie like. His bottom jaw hung loosely, but more sinews slowly formed up slowly moving the bottom jaw upwards as new muscle accumulated. His wings had both been reduced to boeny looking protrusion like he did while he was still in his first form. Only now they dripped blood down to the surface of the city. His sick grin still formed and his bloodshot eyes were enough to get Xenilla to back away in fear. "It's… Going to take more… Than that… To rid this world… Of the ultimate being…" Anubis said in a gurgling bloody voice as if blood filled his air pipe.

Girain gasped upon seeing Kiryu being struck by Anubis's beam squarely in the chest. She ran towards him without a moment to lose trying to pick him up from the beam that struck him so violently. "No no! Why can't you just die!?" She roared out in outrage at Anubis before firing her oral AZC at his body's remain to strike some blows of rage.

Back in the war room, O'Grady too was utterly shocked before his astonishment turned into a fitting rage and hatred towards Anubis as the pencil his hand snapped into two at the immense strength the old general possess despite his age. "Goddamn it! Is there anything that can kill that damn thing!?" He shouted aggressively before standing straight up from his seat.

Jr however just noticed the still alive super kaiju, but most of all he noticed his one love fallen, hut, and injured. He looked ot his left at Ogra now passed out, and bleeding out. He looked over at Kiryu and Girain, but he crawled over to Ogra desperately using to rest of his energy to move his massive weight around. He placed and had on her chest, but couldn't stop breathing in and out in a hyperventilate manner. "Ogra?... OGRA? NO! NO GOD PLEASE NO!" Jr shouted just as tears formed in his eyes.

Heisei and Anguirus both got back to back looking in between the despair. "Oh God dammit! Fucker won't' quit, and he has to be an asshole!" Anguirus shouted. He got to his fore feet and dug his front left foot into the pavement flinging some black road back much like a bull would do. His head bowed directed all of the horns on his head towards Anubis's body.

Heisei in the meantime looked between Girain and Jr's greving. He was confused on where to go to though. His dying father, or his own grieving son. Both Girain and Jr sounded to be in absolute pain watching their lovers slowly fade. All the while Xenilla sighed out and crossed his arms. "Two down. So many more to go… What a pity. Let this be a lesson to always check-" his speech however was interrupted when his crown started to vibrate feeling an immense power build up within the the vicinity of all of the kaiju standing in the destroyed rubble filled city.

When he looked he saw Jr alone stand up and walk hate filled towards Anubis, but something was very off with Jr. something far worse was building from within him. Jr's eyes were locked onto Anubis's own, but he walked towards the kaiju like this was his way for suicide to happen. Around him the voices of the other kaiju seemed to be muted no matter how hard they told him to back away. This included Anguirus's own shouting. Kiryu with his blinking and fading eyes took one final look towards Jr while the last thing he could feel may as well be fear. "Wh-what is that boy…. D-doing?..." Kiryu asked Girain.

"I have no idea…" She coughed out while trying to repair the immense sudden damage on Kiryu's body before glancing at Jr. Her eyes immediately widened with both white irises grows immensely upon seeing the form Jr was taking at the moment.

What she saw Jr doing was almost unlike the younger kaiju in all way. His dorsal plates all pules violently sounding more like a cannon in a blue color while what appeared to be blue flames flickered from his back. A light blue cyan colored aura poured over his entire from highlighting him almost, but his muscle mass increased dramatically, and what looked to be very dark navy blue colored armor began to grow on top of his flesh on his knees, chest, elbows, and over his neck. The fleshy armor however was much smoother than the rough skin all over his body. His dorsal plates all suddenly expanded in size, and from his back a smaller fourth and fifth layer of plates grew from the right and left of his middle one. The tip of his tail grew a jagged cluster of dorsal plate like growth almost looking like a mace while his shoulder developed literal sharp blades tha looked like his jagged dorsal plates. To top it all off though from the middle of his head a crown or crest in a flame shape also looking like a dorsal plate of his grew upwards. All these sudden changes suddenly made his appearance bear a slight resemblance to Xenilla's own.

The question of whether he bore Xenilla powers were quickly answered however when a crater formed under Jr's feet created by psychic energy, but not Xenilla's. It was his own. Jr began to slowly levitate upwards doing what was thought impossible for a regular godzillilan. Xenilla looked at Jr in utter shock as he felt his own power levels had been overpowered by Jr's. "INCONCEIVABLE! HOW CAN A MERE CHILD BOAST SUCH POWER?" Xenilla questioned.

Girain stood up watching with complete astonishment dominating her mind as she watches Jr's altered form. In her memories, Jr was abducted by Xenilla once when he was young but what happened to Jr remains a mystery to her and now she was watching the after effect of it all unfold before her without a moment to spare, she activated her recording mode to document everything that was playing out before her.

Around the world though it seemed everyone one was astonished by the sudden transformation of the one kaiju who had served a personal war with humanity. Warrick Roswell in his home in Nevada watched the live coverage in astonishment to what happened to the kaiju. Serizawa in his cell was watching the one tv the GDI allowed him with for once a dropped jaw. In Germany Frederick Gunter watched in the EUKCC base at what was happening with a squint confused, but in the GDI base Scot Osborn and Eli Baline watching the same screen as O'Grady couldn't seem to find words to describe their own astonishment. Oddly enough John Renyold was able to. "Boy. Puts all out work to shame…" Eli gulped realizing Shiryu was a clone of Jr, and if this could happen to Jr then what was going to stop Shiryu from doing the same? He could only stare at the screen not being able to take his eyes off. "North Korea is about to E.X.P.L.O.D.E." Eli stated. Scot nodded, and looked back to O'Grady. "If you have another cigar I might need this since I think the world is about to end as we know it…" Scot stated.

"Don't count on that just yet." O'Grady retorted while he stares blankly at the screen trying to understand what was happening before his eyes. But with all datas collected on the physical details alone, he was left without proper knowledge of what kind of state Jr is in right now. "Girain...if we survive this...I want you to find out how Jr attain this level of immense power. Got that?" He asked on the coms waiting for Girain to reply to him.

"Affirmative sir. We'll do." She replied sheepishly while looking at Jr's condition that was at best, godly to her eyes.

Jr levitated in the air while all those around him were gone. His sight was focused firmly from Anubis. His tail swayed back and forth slowly in the air occasionally curling around. He had a very determined look to Anubis's face. What was going on in Jr's mind currently could probably be simplified to "kill Anubis", but all the thoughts were his own, and even Xenilla had trouble entering his mind without being blocked out.

Anubis simply huffed out. "Now what is this? A new form? Just how powerful could you possibly-" Anubis was interrupted when Jr screaming at the top of his lungs a roar of power and fury that boomed throughout the city like no Godzillasaur had emitted before. Anubis suddenly shuddered for the first time in fear. He didn't have enough time to react to Jr's bolt over to him in a quick levitation sweep over to Anubis.

Jr swung a fist into Anubis's chest. As soon as Jr's fist connected into Anubis's chest a loud cracking noise was heard sounded off signaling that some of the ribs in Anubis's chest had broken, or rather violently shattered as a shockwave poured throughout Anubis's body. His lungs felt like they had collapsed from the punch as blood filled air shot out from his mouths. He was thrown back into a set of still standing buildings. Jr bellowed out again shaking his head towards the sky, and then bolted over to where Anubis was now just getting back up.

Anubis in defence formed a red laser kitana, and attempted to swing it at Jr's left side. Jr simply grabbed what was supposed to be a scalding hot laser sword like it was nothing to him. Anubis's eyes widened in sudden shock and screeched out in shock. "How? How is this possible? How does this creature funct-" Jr suddenly fired off what appeared to be a spiraling blue atomic breath into Anubis's forearm causing it to sever instantly which caused Anubis to cry out a deafening shrill screech of pain. Jr though didn't show any mercy. In fact he was ready to show Anubis the amount of mercy he showed to everyone he had crossed paths with. Jr targeted Anubis's still intact arm, and fired off a hellfire of atomic breath causing Anubis's other arm to explode following up with a swing of his mace tipped tail flinging Anubis back further.

With the spectacle unfolds before her, Girain felt first a small feeling of hopeful prospect before it was followed by an enormous sense of ecstasy as she saw Jr fighting Anubis. With every punch, every jab and every breath he blasts Anubis with, she felt the abomination was dying little by little as it should be. "Give it to him Jr! Kill it and leave nothing behind!" Girain shouted cheering Jr on as he battles Anubis to the death.

Jr used a sudden use of a psychic attack on Anubis to throw him through whatever building was left standing barely letting the demonic kaiju stand on its two feet. Jr was suddenly an angel sent from heaven to purge the demon back to hell, but even in this state he was a destructive force not to be messed with. Each use of telekinesis forced muscle off of Anubis's body slowly peeling the Kaiju's muscle away painfully in torturous large chunks sending pain through its body like it had never before felt. He gasped possibly its last breath only to utter words that sounds off its absolute embarrassment. "I- I think i just peed a little…" Anubis tried to stand, but due to the lack of arms he was stuck on his chest. Jr closed his right hand in a fist causing Anubis's throat to slam shut in a force choke manner as Jr forcefully raised him up to look into his eyes. It was to give him a look at the kaiju that would kill him, and as such Jr broke Anubis's neck, and used his atomic breath to expose more of Anubis's flesh blasting of the kaiju away piece by bloody piece in a sadistic twist. Eventually Anubis looked so much thinner that before now with his skeleton exposed, and barely alive.

Heisei and Anguirus looked to each other thinking the same thoughts. "Y-you don't think he'll come after us next?... Right Angy?..." Heisei asked. Anguirus gulped knowing that the old trick to get Jr to calm would not work here. Instead he looked to Rodan, and grimaced. "Rody, if he's still on our side after this we are going to get plastered together to celebrate… And I think I say this because that's not gonna happen if he turns on us." Anguirus said while Jr threw what remained of Anubis into the crater.

Girain held in her breath anxious to see how the battle will eventually be resolved as she watched what will Jr to the remains of Anubis. Though seeing what he has done there, she was growing worried herself that Jr might lost himself to the rage and may turn on his family and by extension her and Kiryu. She slowly wobbled to Jr slowly trying to see if he was still Heisei Gojira Jr under the exterior of a Godlike being. "J...Jr...is that you there?" She asked sheepishly with one hand reaching out towards his spine slowly.

Jr didn't pay any attention to her. Instead he slowly crept up to Anubis's destroyed body that now lay inside of the crater. He made a very slight squint and saw Anubis had multiple hearts. About four that were clustered together behind where his lungs used to be. Three were utterly and completely ripped into bleeding shreds of unrecognizable meat. One however beat slowly. Jr growled lowly. This had carried on for far too long, and the kaiju he had decimated deserved absolutely no mercy. From the tip of Jr's tail his clustered mace of dorsal plate glew bright blue. Jr suddenly spun himself around, and fired off a volley towards the heart. From his tail a bright blue ball of plasmatic atomic energy fired out and hit Anubis's last heart causing it to exploded into a bloody mess. Jr swung himself around and finished this all off by firing a final bright spiraling blue ray of atomic breath into the crater hoping to cremate the kaiju in its grave.

Once done Jr levitated backwards huffing and panting to himself before he rose his face to the sky to release a powerful booming roar that sounded off his total victory, and death of Anubis. Jr finished off in a panting state, but his glare set on his friends and family. Girain flinched upon seeing his glare, it was a deathly glare full of hatred and animosity, but deep down she can sense a tinge of empathy and familial connection coming from him. She was waited for him to reply as she patiently stood there. "Jr...please tell me that it is you…" She begged him waited silently.

Jr's glare lightened seeing Girain. The rage was gone, but it exited his body and mind in the most violent way possible when he killed Anubis. His fist unclenched themselves, and his muscles all relaxed themselves. He levitated over to Girain, and lowered himself eye level to her, but he didn't smile. He didn't speak either for some reason. He looked over himself, and seemed to have some fear of himself as shown by his eyes. He held a hand though to Girain though for some odd reason, but he seemed oddly calm now. He sighed out though, and continued his odd ift of muteness while his hand was held out to her presumably for a handshake.

She slowly and cautiously took the handshake and felt the warmth and comforting aura coming from Jr flows into her body. She gushed and swooned as her body's often cold mechanical parts were overwhelmed with the heat coming from him and a sense of reassuring healing sensation that rejuvenate her wounded and exhausted body greatly. "Wait Kiryu! Oh no I need to help him come with me Jr!" She hastens him to follow her as she ran out toward Kiryu to see if he is still doing well. Her repair on his body might not be enough but sufficient enough to keep him stabilized.

Kiryu by this point had leaking out what remained of his spinal fluid, as well as liquidized uranium. Kiryu's eye flickered from red, to yellow, to blue in a mix of emotions. Heisei dashed over to Kiryu and seemed to weep a bit. "Don't. Please… I just got you back dad…" Heisei held Kiryu up, but his lifeless cold frame wouldn't even breath to signify if he was alive or not. Jr however got closer to Kiryu and examined his grandfather's body. He seemed to be holding back his own tears, and frowned in thought just how to help him since he was a ghost in a shell pretty much. A metal robotic shell. Jr however hld out his hand, and an orb of bright white formed in the center of his hand directed and Heisei's and Kiryu's bodies. Kiryu's wound started to form up, but the strangest thing began to happen to him. Instead of his wires forming back what appeared to beat first a digestive system, and kidneys formed. This was then covered in grey and black colored muscle, and then synthetic flesh. For the first time though Kiryu began to breath in and out in real breaths. Girain though saw that Jr seemed to have upgraded Kiryu somehow. A synthetic heartbeat from within him, and simulated lungs breathed in and out. Jr though spoke, but not in his usual voice, but a loud booming masculine voice. "It was the only way to save him... I needed to give him a body…"Jr stated.

Girain nodded and proceeds to hug Kiryu into her embrace. If she can let out some tears she would do it right away due to how miraculous it was for them. Not only did Jr slain Anubis but he also saved his grandfather and her love. "You did excellent Jr...thank you. Come on let's get Ogra and go home now." She said before moving to check on Ogra, the GDI flew a C-5 cargo plane over them and airdropped a bag full of medical supplies for Girain to use.

She saw the IFAK kit parachuted down to her palm and the albino cyborg took the medical kit right away in her hand. She then opened it up to get some morphine and painkiller out first to treat Ogra's wound and disinfect it. Finally she stitched the wound up with and place a bandage on it to help plug the bleeding. "There you go Ogra, that should help you." She said calmly.

Ogra only moaned out in slight pain, but Jr knelt down to Ogra's side and held her left hand with both of his own sending some of his healing into her body. The palms of his hand glew, and he made a hopeful tear filled smile hoping that what he was doing would bring her to consciousness again.

Ogra's eyes slowly and drowsily opened up, and she looked immediately into Jr's face. She flicked her finned ears confused. "G-Goji?..." she asked in a drowsy state. Jr though placed a finger over her lips and shushed her gently. "Please rest for me hun…" Jr said as he levitated off to Rodan and Anguirus finally, but something was wrong. Girain noticed that his muscles mass was decreasing and his levitation grew more erratic and drunken. Not only that his body has degraded slightly getting thinner as well as his injuries from Anubis reappearing and widening more.

Seeing this, Girain quickly ran up to Jr to hold him in her hands and set him down on the ground to check on him. Her diagnostic system shows that he was tired out by the fighting and his body was being strained at an exceptionally high rate, he needs rest urgently. She quickly grabbed some more of the IFAK kits and work on his wounds to treat them before they get out of hands, but nothing she did was fast enough to stop Jr from falling over unconscious with his Super form disappeared from sight completely. Leaving them with the Jr they all know, unconscious and too tired to even stay awake, but at least, he was not dead.

His heart however stopped then and there, and all breathing ceased. Anguirus saw this immediately, and scrambled over to Jr. "Shit! Fuck! No!" Anguirus yelled. He placed an ear over Jr's chest and found no heartbeat. Determined though not to give up Anguirus pressed down between a place on Jr's body between his abdomen, and the bottom of his chest. In rough upwards presses he performed a sudden CPR on Jr, but how he knew to do this was a mystery to most there. "Cardiac arrest. He's going into V-fib!" Anguirus shouted just as he opened Jr's mouth to perform a mouth to mouth to revive him. Ogra went over to Jr's side next wide in her eyes. "Jr? What's wrong with him?" Ogra shouted. Heisei went over having traumatic flashbacks to when Jr was killed for the first time in 1996 after a similar fight with Destroyah. Only now this was Heisei being too weak to fight for himself or family. He pushed Anguirus out of the way and breathed a mist off orange radioactive breath over Jr's body. This more than anything got Jr to cough and start breathing again, but for how long?

Girain pressed her audio sensor down on Jr's chest to see if he was breathing after what Heisei did. Anxiety build up inside her mind as she pray silently for Jr to live. She pressed her hands on his chest and try to revive his heartbeat to be sure. Her palms act like Kaiju sized defibrillators trying to revive Jr's heart beat back to normal as much as she can.

Jr with each shock felt a massive and painful shock go through his body causing him to yelp in pain each time, and groan, but he looked more stable. Oddly enough Anguirus came to Jr's side on his left and put two fingers over his neck on his frill to feel for a pulse. Anguirus nodded though as he counted in his head. "Alright good. You stabilized him… When will this god damn day end…" Anguirus however looked to Rodan, and ighed. "They both won't make it back in time. I know a place. They can get healed, but Jr f he gets up will not like it…" Anguirus glanced behind Girain, and saw Xenilla levitating back to home already have given his own assistance. Anguirus frowned. "And looks like it's just us…" Anguirus groaned in pain feeling his own injuries.

Girain sighed out before looking at Jr and Kiryu. "Yeah it's just us now. I'll take Kiryu back to the island for repair he might still need it. You guys follow us." She instructed Angy though Girain herself may not be aware of what Angy have in mind for Jr's medical concern. She was about to look for a solution to solve transporting Jr back to the island by sea when Angy raised his index finger and voice to catch her attention.

"Uhhh. We aint going back to the island… You can send Kiryu, but we can't go back. Not unless you want to be hauling to corpses..." Anguirus stated to get his point across. Heisei glared to Anguirus and nearly grabbed him by the neck in a frantic state. Anguirus however picked up Rodan, and handed him off to Heisei. "Get us to the Philippines now! Western side on the northern most island." Heisei tilted his head like Anguirus was crazy. "What are you talking about?" Ogra though went over to Anguirus and held his hand to plead with him. "Please! Just take him to somewhere safe! I-I love him… I can't lose him... " Ogra said with tears in her eyes. Anguirus nodded though calmly. "I know a place, and a guy who can help him." Anguirus stated. He looked back to Girain, and cleared his throat. "A doctor I know can help him. When you see him just call him Deyfolmar. Or as he likes to be called Drey." Anguirus stated while he move the group to the coast of North Korea to leave the now defunct country.

"Deyfol what? Never mind anyway, just get Jr to the doctor whatever his name was and get him fix up and back to the island. We can't let the world lose their heads over Jr is somewhere other than MI." She retorted before moving to aid Kiryu by brandishing his arm behind the back of her head and proceed to walk him towards an opening of the ruin landscapes. There she called in the Herons remotely as the aircraft soon arrived at Pyongyang to pick them up for transport. Girain and Kiryu were airlifted from North Korea out to Japan as their first stop before going back to MI.

Anguirus though carried Jr across the ocean in the complete opposite direction almost heading in a southerly direction to the Philippines. With him Ogra, and Heisei carrying a passed out Rodan swam to the Philippines hopeful this nightmare would end, and to meet this mysterious doctor Anguirus somehow knew. Although, unknown to many of the kaiju Jr had met this kaiju once in a very awkward meeting. Only the future could tell just how he would react to seeing him again.


	11. Chapter 11

It was getting to the early afternoon time in the pacific region nearing the 5 pm mark. After their fight with Anubis the kaiju in the group were swimming away from the desolated country of North Korea headed south quickly swimming through the ocean towards The Philippines. Somehow despite being the worst swimming there Anguirus was putting his fears away to carry Jr on the back of his neck with Jr's left arm wrapped around him. Jr was passed out still, but breathing while the cold ocean water was moving past him. Ogra to Jr's right stayed partly on the surface with the blue ocean water coming up to her chest, but she constantly had a worried concerned look directed to Jr. Rodan in the meantime was being carried in Heisei's arms while Heisei himself stayed to Anguirus's left. He was more concerned with why Anguirus wouldn't choose to simply bring Jr to the island where he knew he'd be mostly safe and instead to the now forming northern island of Luzon in The Philippines.

Girain herself was dropped off on the beach of the island, the place she is familiar through historical records of being the vicious battleground for the both the US and Japan during the Pacific War. She glanced around with her blue tinted HUD scanning the lush tropical jungle with a holographic line scan over the jungle canopy however she only detects the lifeforms of typical animals like birds, some mammals and primates. "I wonder what on Earth will happen from here." She sighed out and tapped her feet on the ground, mindful not to send out earthquakes to areas around her.

The group of kaiju arrived eventually to the western part of Luzon to a beach area, but Anguirus's eyes were set firmly on a cave that was dug into a hill on the beach. "Alright there he is." Anguirus stated though no kaiju was seen. This caused Heisei even more frustration than before and he made an annoyed groan. "Who Angy?... We don't have time, and I have no clue why you'd even bring us here!" Heisei stammered impatiently. However, Anguirus ignored him, and whistled into the air loudly though in a surprisingly rhythmic pattern.

From out of the cave a thin looking kaiju about in the rage of Jr and Anguirus's height came out of the cave slowly. The kaiju was a brown tan color, and had U-shaped scales along his body. He had a square shaped head that was rounded at each corner making the head not as sharp as it would be. He had a short snout that was also rectangular in shape, but no visible teeth since his lips covered them giving him a more peaceful appearance. His eyes were white with black pupils while his nose was placed in between his eyes right above his snout bearing an almost cat like appearance. His ears were long thin pointed spike like protrusions that pointed at 45 degree angle that pointed backwards while the base of his ears were on the sides of his heads by his temples. Finally he had a mohawk like appearance on top of his head made up of shark finned shaped short spike that were colored light tan.

Anguirus got to his hind legs while using his strength to lift Jr up hoisting the kaiju upwards, and get him to groan a little, but he instantly recognized the kaiju as he instantly waved to him. The other kaiju's eyes widened and he made an urgency filled fast walk towards the group. "Deyfolmar. We kinda got a situation here…" Anguirus stated gesturing his head to Jr. Deyfolmar nodded and lifted Jr's arms while pressing his own fingers against the bottom of Jr's wrist. "What trouble has gotten into? His pulse is normal, but clearly he's injured greatly. Broken ribs, dislocated femur on the left, broken wrist. Well. A lot of issues it would appear." the doctor kaiju stated.

Girain went over to Deyfolmar curiously with slow footsteps, she took her time with documenting his appearance and uses her camera and recorder to obtain the fullness of his form and his possible species. The doctor Kaiju is an enigma even to her as she struggles to come up with word that matches her observation of the Kaiju. This was brushed aside however, as she proceeds to check on Jr's condition and relay what she knows to the doctor. With her right hand placed on Jr's chest to monitor his heartbeat, "His heartbeat is normal but he's still unconscious after the battle. Can you help him here? Because I don't have the equipment to do so." She spoke to him with a stiff face that betrays the sincerity of her synthetic voice.

Deyfolmar looked at Girain, and nodded to her despite her mechanical appearance. He went over to Jr and helped lift him with Anguirus. "I assume the pteranodon needs some help as well correct?" Anguirus rolled his eyes, and sighed. "You got that right Drey… If you can get some help for the others here as well. Since they got beat up pretty hard as well." Deyfolmar glanced over to Rodan again who was still in Heisei's arms. "Of course. A broken wing for his kind would mean certain death if left untreated properly. It would appear he has gotten himself some medical assistance already. Advanced medical treatment i might add. Hmm." Deyfolmar said as he relocated the group to his cave.

Girain nodded to him as she remained by Jr's side tending to his wounds, by now her IFAK kit has been reduced to a bare minimum due to the amount she needs to use to treat one of his wound. "Well yes I was tending to Rodan's wound when we were fighting a Kaiju in North Korea. Though I'm not quite sure if it's the full treatment he needed due to the fact I can only provide first aid and some paramedical treatments." She sighed out disappointed at herself while looking at the broken ribs of Jr, trying to plan out her surgery for it.

Deyfolmar led the group inside of his cave and carried Jr the rest of the way to a rectangular shaped rock in the back of the cave that was covered with many different varieties of plants, but to a kaiju this looked much like a very comfortable place to rest after a long and hard day. Deyfolmar however placed Jr on his back, but knew Jr's dorsal plates would fold at the base of the back where each dorsal plate was attached to a piece of flesh sinew under his skin allowing them to fold.

Once Jr lay flat Anguirus laid Rodan down over by another similar rock to the left of the cave. Deyfolmar however saw new kaiju he had yet to meet. First though he had to introduce himself. "Well allow me to introduce myself first. Its Deyfolmar. Doctor of this island, and to many kaiju." Deyfolmar said.

"Doctor Kaiju? Well this is a first to me." She squinted her optics at this and simply stood up to look at him in the face scratching her metal chin. "Mind telling me where did you come from?" She asked curiously as she tuned her audio receptors towards his direction to record his words.

Drey assisted Heisei in sitting down on the let side by the entrance as well as Ogra before he answered, but oddly enough Anguirus was following him. "Well I originate from a family of my on species from India. You could hear my accent more than likely, but I spent a lot of time there practicing and teaching myself peaceful ways of living rather than what most kaiju live in their lives. As I was living though I noticed just how many wounds kaiju would leave untreated due to a lack of my profession being taught. You could say I am the first to learn this." Deyfolmar said while collecting various objects off of a rock shelf that was dug into the wall of the cave. The objects were in clay jars that were clearly hand made, but he handed some off to Anguirus who nodded back to Deyfolmar.

Heisei though watched what the the two of them were doing carefully, but extremely anxiously since he had no clue what they could be doing. He himself never knew of kaiju who employed themselves like this. There was one question on his mind though. "Just hang on a second. My son can hyper regenerate. Why would he even need this done to him in the first place if he can heal all the wounds in a short time?" Heisei asked suspicious.

Deyfolmar stirred the contents of each jar around while nodding. "Ah yes. He does have that ability. Simply put, he may be able to heal his wounds within mere days or hours, but they may not heal right. Bones may fuse wrong and infections could occur leading to more complication in the future unfortunately." Deyfolmar stated. He grabbed a tan colored dried out sharpened piece of bamboo that was big enough for kaiju, and then stuck it in Jr's neck right where a jugular vein would have been. Anguirus however somehow knew that he needed to use one of the other jars to pour in a clear liquid into Jr's vein. Jr hissed slightly while he was passed out, and shook a bit, but all of the muscles on his body began to relax and mellow out as his body loosened up.

Jr himself couldn't see anything. The world to him no longer existed, and all he saw was an ink like blackness enveloping his vision. Soon after the two kaiju administered the liquid into his body he began to feel a burning sensation that caused all of his blood vessels and capillaries to tingle, but shortly afterwards he began to feel and see nothing as his body numbed. He mumbled and tried to move scared in his mind, but he found he could no longer move either. It was too surreal to him. As if he ceased to exist.

Anguirus though pat Jr's head to relax him while Deyfolmar removed the sharpened bamboo syringe, and nodded. "That should take care of the pain. Let's hope he can get a restful sleep while we clean him up." Deyfolmar stated.

Girain took note of his equipment used for the surgery method on Jr, seeing how improvised it was and most of all, made from various trees and flora such as Bamboos. The place apparently full of stocks of improvised Bamboo Technology equipment and other natural medicines derived from the plants and jungles of the place. Her curiosity grows ever greater at how he was able to obtain all of these supplies and process them. She walked out of the stock and returned to the operating table waiting for instructions from Deyfolmar. "How is Jr doing right now? Do you think he will be fine with all the surgery going on?" She asked as she reached for her thigh compartment and opens up a medical box full of equipment for a first aid and field surgery, though now with the luxury of time, the supply was going to be used for better purpose.

Deyfolmar nodded while he walked over to Rodan's own wounds. He didn much of the same that he did with Jr by injected a sharpened bamboo syringe into him, and pouring numbing fluid into the syringe. As he turned back to Girain, and saw that she had a medical supply with her he nodded tilting his own head curious with her own stock of medical equipment. It was much more advanced than that he was using, but she had also medical knowledge. "Well with three doctors working here I'm sure he'll pull through, but I would recommend those faint of heart leave the room." he gestured his head towards Heisei and Ogra.

Anguirus walked over to Heisei, and raised a hand over to him to pat his right shoulder gently in a reassuring manner. "You should prolly listen to the doc Heisei. He knows what he's doing. He's done this for years now. Go find some treatment yourself. There are people who look like him on the island ready to help." Anguirus suggested.

Heisei looked back at Jr laying down, and winced feeling some emotional pain. He looked back at Anguirus with worry pouring down his face. "Okay, but how do you even know this guy? And you know how to do all the stuff he's doing?" Heisei asked.

Anguirus nodded "Yeah. I'll explain later. Don't worry about it now just go." Heisei nodded and sighed having to leave Jr, but Ogra looked at him feeling her heart ache. Clearly though she was injured, and needed some assistance as well even though Jr used his unknown powers on her. It seemed though her worried gaze was fixated completely on Jr's numb body, and as such she turned to Girain for some reassurance. "He'll be alright Girain? Y-you trust him?..." Ogra asked.

Girain nodded to Ogra. "I trust him. I think. To be honest his practices are consistent with proven medical practices so I don't see any problems with that." She replied before reaching for some of the stainless steel equipment inside the medical bag, she first picked a Kaiju size surgery knife with the intent to gently cut open Jr's chest to realign his fractured bones. It was a nasty operation as she cut through the practically impervious hides slowly with her knife, her grip on it tighten and sometimes loosen, but never was a moment she lost control of it to the point that it slips into his body and threaten his organs.

Deyfolmar himself watched Girain carefully as she cut into Jr. Of course his blood spilled out of his body coating his flesh with his own red covered blood while it seeped out of his body. It went down onto the foliage he was laying on coating it red rather than the color of green as it normally was. However, now with his ribs reorganized into place Deyfolmar examined the organs that were of various colors inside of Jr's body. His lungs and diaphragm were all in good condition with slight bruises, but were all covered in red blood after he was cut open. Below his lungs though Girain and Deyfolmar for the first time saw Jr's nuclear furnace. The source of a Godzillasaur's atomic breath. It was glowing a dim red color in between some veins and thinner flesh, but the organ just as the X-ray of Shiryu and Girain herself showed was rigid and round in shape. The organ's coloration was a very dark red near maroon color, and it has splotches of dark grey randomly placed around it. Deyfolmar though made a relieved sigh. "It seems everything within his body is in order. No internal bleeding, but some minor bruisings. I must say though this is the first time I would have to have opened him for surgery. The previous times were much more tame. I'm impressed though by your medical knowledge. I would think only Anguirus and the others would know such knowledge." Deyfolmar sated with intrigue.

"Uhh thanks Dr. Alright now I'm going to administer some serums to his rib bone. It might be a bit stinging though, but it helps with his bone recovery." She said cautiously as she began to grab a sprayer from the medical pack. It has the shape of pest spray canister complete with spraying mechanic fit for her sharp metal talon. Girain spray the color less substance onto Jr's bone, it smells like dried ashes of calcium for some reasons but what was even more stunning is how it latches onto specific spots of Jr's fractured bone and mended the injuries almost like glue for some reasons. "Alright that should help. He'll be fully recovered skeletal wise in a couple of days provided that he has no intense activities." She instructed to Ogra and Angy before moving to provide the same treatment on Rodan's wing.

Ogra by this point was shivering as a terrified mess, and covered her face with both hands to shield her vision from the horrific sights. If it wasn't clear she was not enjoying the process arleady her finned ears were also folded down. "Just… Please tell me he'll be okay…. Please…" Ogra desperately asked.

Anguirus however placed his hands under her elbows and helped lift her up to get out of the cave. "Here dear. I got you. You might not want to be here for the rest… Girain just get to know Drey here better, and I'll help Ogra get to relax…" Anguirus said as he placed his hands on Ogra's back to guide her out of the cave.

Deyfolmar's eyes were widened as a reaction to the bone growth spray as he had never seen something like it before. However, he placed his two hands over the cut open flaps of Jr's chest flesh, and pulled them back over to cover Jr's chest. "I'm quite surprised you posses instruments that were able to cut into his impervious flesh so easily. I wasn't aware the humans were developing machines to assist kaiju now." Deyfolmar said as he grabbed vines that looked extremely sturdy for a plant, and lacked any leaves. He also grabbed a thorn needle that was an odd red color. He pushed the sting like vine through a hand made loop on the bottom of the spike. He then used the spike to penetrate into Jr's flesh, but he did so on a much thinner portion of Jr's exterior black skin. Once through though he pushed it into the red colored muscle and sinews beneath Jr's black skin until he found a suitable place for the needle to exit, and pulled it through dragging some of the vines as well through Jr's skin. He then pushed the tip of the vine into the other side of Jr's red flesh near the middle portion, giving just enough for Jr's body to conjoin the two separate sections properly, and then moved the needle upwards, and out of Jr's black skin. The threading following behind sewed Jr's chest flesh back together as Deyfolmar stitched Jr back together. "If I could communicate to the humans I would announce my thanks to them for lending one of their devices to me. I wasn't aware they studied kaiju anatomy." Deyfolmar sated not understanding what Girain actually was, or who she really was.

"Well I think I can relay the message to them Dr. Dey or Drey whatever your name is. The point being is that my job is a bit...complicated at best...but to sum it up, I'm assigned to make sure Jr stays out of trouble attacking civilization and make sure that whatever more powerful Kaiju appears will be destroyed." She said to him calmly in a professional manner, a signature of highly skilled and trained surgeons and corpsmen. She sprayed some of the sample on Rodan's wing and let him heal the fractured bone before putting the canister back into her medical pack before closing it and putting it back into her thigh compartment. "How long have you known Jr? You mentioned that you worked on him before right?" She asked Deyfolmar being rather curious of his history.

Deyfolmar nodded while he finished stitching Jr's chest together. There was a line running down Jr's chest going along his already made chest scar from many years previous to now. Deyfolmar cut the string and tied it in a knot so it wouldn't detach prematurely. "Why yes. Although, much to your own complex history mine and his are very complicated as well." His ears twitched a bit listening outside. "His family can be allowed back in. The more graphic procedure should be done about now, but he'll be asleep for a while longer. And I think the pteranodon will be up shortly judging by his breathing." Deyfolmar explained, but he was right so far about the complicated history. Somehow Anguirus knew him as a friend, but also Anguirus's medical knowledge seemed to replicate Deyfolmar's.

Girain took notes of the injuries that were still present on Jr's body, the opening on his chest that Girain made to save him, she then began to disinfect the wound and stitch it up carefully. She then made the effort to wrap a carefully selected amount of bandage on his chest and once it was done Girain patted Jr on his chest and leave him be. "There that should do the trick. Jr is safe now and for what's it worth. You mentioned you worked on him before, was it some years ago?" She asked, inferring what could have happened before in the past, but exactly when, she was unsure.

As she asked the question Deyfolmar guided Anguirus, Heisei, and Ogra back into the cave. Deyfolmar gestured for Anguirus to have them sit their, but Girain saw Ogra and Heisei both had green colored paste on their bodies. It smelled like bitter plants, but it was pasted up leaves, and aloe like plant life acting as a pasted bandage. Deyfolmar went back over to Rodan and took some nearby seaweed from another shelf and carefully wrapped it around his wing to let it heal into position before he answered Girain's question. "We have met before. Around ten or so years ago after he stated an encounter with an odd kaiju in Taiwan. He was much smaller back then. Around his 80 meter size in fact. Back then I applied a pasted vegetation to his wounds, but other than that he had minor fractures and profuse bleeding." Deyfolmar stated while he walked over to Jr's side again and wrapped some of the seaweed wrap on his broken wrists after Girain had run out of bandaging.

"An odd looking Kaiju? Did Jr ever tell you what it looks like?" She asked half naively, in the back of her mind there was suspicion that it may have been Shiryu, however, his history with Jr put them in a rather recent time, too recent to be all those years back. So her suspicion may have been unfounded even when she is trying to be cautious with what she knows.

"Well he said he killed it before it could kill other kaiju. He described to me the story, but Anguirus was present for that confrontation? Correct Anguirus?" Deyfolmar asked.

Anguirus of course nodded, and sighed out remembering the fight back then. "When Heisei was suffering worse from the burning thing Jr was really out of control so I had to follow him where he went. He traveled a lot more back then before he met Ogra. But one of the things he did was make a theory about why kaiju were suddenly waking up from hibernation, and we went on various trips to dig sites where we would help kaiju back up, and he'd ask them why they went to sleep, but each time they'd say the same thing. They had no clue. Sometimes they'd be gone before we'd get to them, but somehow the kid knew where they were." Anguirus said, but his expression went to a more cryptic fear filled one. "One time though in Taiwan we found a kaiju that had been partially eaten like a zombie got to it first, and he didn't take it too well. In fact he buried the poor guy in the same hole it hibernated in before he followed the kaiju's path of destruction to Taipei where we found the kaiju to be a female, but completely lacking in her own thoughts, and only wished to kill. So the kid me and Rody thought this big fucking thing unitil Jr used his first ever spiral ray and blew her head off, but we were all in piss poor shape." Anguirus said.

Girain listening closely to this and nodded to Angy's words, it would seem that her connection with Jr and his friends and have led to a treasure trove of information about Jr's "Lost years" when he was transitioning into an adult. She sighed out hearing the intensity of his journey and finding herself increasingly hard to hold on to the promise she made with Rex. "Well alright then, thanks for filling in the details guys. Now all I need to worry about is getting my sister back from Xenilla, the toad face better hold his end of the bargain." She snarled lightly at the mere mentioning of Xenilla.

On Xenilla's private island, he arrived back into the castle less than the victor he set out to be. He bore many wounds from battle including his own bruised flesh, broken crystalline skeleton throughout his body, and his own bruised organs. Despite this he pushed himself though his castle to the throne room while levitating not saying word. His ego was still there as well as his hate floating in his mind. His eyes darted around the castle suspiciously as he thought he heard noises causing him to let off of quiet growl making it clear he wasn't in a particularly good mood currently.

Giryia was still inside his castle at that moment she came out of her bedroom behind the throne room with a face still cold and devoid of any suggestions of a smug victory over him. It doesn't require him to tell a distorted version of what went down in Pyongyang, she already know just by the look of her face and the body language she displays with her straight walking stance and how she held the medical kit in her hands. "I take it that it requires an unexpected turn of Jr's power to beat that thing." She grumbled as she knelt down and work on the wounds on his stomach area.

Xenilla pushed her away though with his right foot while grumbling. "I'll have you know female that I single handedly faced in a fight against that vile beast, and was victorious despite my injuries while your pathetic family gazed in my glory. These are mere battle scars…" Xenilla started stroking his ego.

Giryia however huffed out and grumble further getting back on her feet and proceed to stitch up his wounds that were interrupted by his ego stroking. She purposefully stepped on his toes and not paying attention to the pain that she obviously struck into his body. "Doesn't matter which version is told. What matters is that the damn thing is dead and part one of the bargain is done." She scolded him while continue working closely with his cuts and bruises.

Xenilla crossed his arms and rolled his eyes all while grumbling to himself. He didn't try to hurt, or even move her away this time trying to pass this off as her being his personal servant. He however stretch his claws on his left hand out using his telekinesis to bring the red colored blood shard closer to him. Once it was closer to his hand his claws latched onto it. He stared at the crystal humming to himself in thought. "Incomplete. This only possess Heisei Jr's blood. I need XX chromosomes, something to keep the DNA together, to make a pure prodigy, one of three parts." Xenilla grumbled. His eyes looked at Giryia though something told her he was looking to her as she possessed one of those parts.

"This is why other animals mate to keep their gene pool diverse and not degrade over time." She spoken back before finally standing up after tending to his wounds. She crossed her hands while standing in front of him looking back down at his injure form, the scars and bruises are mended, the cuts and tears on his skin are stitched and bandaged to prevent further blood loss. She looked down at her own bloodied hands and went to find a place to wash herself of it. "Don't mind if I do." She said.

As she was leaving though Xenilla followed behind her to peep essentially while she showered. He looked down at his own ended wounds, and rolled his eyes in a grumpy manner. He still thought how she may aid this process more with her own mix of DNA. He stared at the glowing red blood shard in his left hand, but to his odd surprise he could hear faint eerie whispers from the thing as well as seeing it mist up slightly with red colored mist. His attention was set back to Giryia though while he followed, and quite possibly stalked her.

"And here I thought my presence annoy you." She remarked while her body was bathe in the flowing natural water that washed away the blood stains from her metal palms and her chest armor plates. The glistening reflection of the water under the sunlight and crystal wall of the palace gave off an almost dream like glow to the place and some of the glints were reflected on Giryia's frame as she was washing herself, by this point in time she was almost done with her hygiene process. "Any bright ideas on your successor yet?" She asked sarcastically, Xenilla himself was having a perfect view of her back side from top to bottom.

Xenilla's crown glew in thought, and while he thought on Giryia's question he scratched his chin. His eyes glared at her up and down, but it never appeared as a smile took shape on his face. "If only there was blood from within you… All you have are bones. Your flesh though. It somehow allows for conception, and fertility. Whatever the substance that creates your flesh that is… it's not like normal flesh. Its plastic almost. Rubber even, but it's still can perform the same tasks as any organ, and have the DNA within you bones replicated into it… And yet you're still very much a fertile female." Xenilla said without any boundaries to him, and in the most perverted ways possible. He floated closer behind Giryia, and placed a hand over her abdomen over to where her womb was sensing for an egg if any at all.

Giryia shuddered upon seeing Xenilla placing his hand over her abdomen. She panted out slightly at the sudden intrusion by Xenilla and his strange fascination of her body. The metal plate of her body was cold by default, colder still with the help of the water flow of the shower. Her attention to the abdomen was undivided as she tries to keep herself calm despite the rather perverted behaviors he was displaying. "I thought you wouldn't bother getting involve in sex." She replied while her white irises panned down to where his hand was. Xenilla's crown vibrated as his mind would sense the presence of an abundant of unfertilized eggs.

Xenilla's brows met at the center of his face by his crow, and angled slightly making a frown as he thought on how to procure one of these eggs. Though a perverted smile formed on his face, and he inched in closer where an ear would be on Giryia. Only she had audio receptors. "Well… Who said mating would be required. I just need to 'extract' a 'sample'." Xenilla said coldly. His hand flicked suddenly, and made a slight glow of purple while Giryia's body felt an odd tingling sensation. "Just induce labor…" Xenilla threatened.

Giryia gulped and felt herself suddenly feeling heavy by the sensation Xenilla was inducing into her body as her legs buckle and she fell to her knees with her hands bracing herself against the wall. "In another word...Willing donation you want...Fine. As long as your kid isn't half as fat as you." She snarked at him as she struggled to get back on her feet. "I suppose you have a place suitable to work this process." She inquired.

Xenilla smiled slyly while his hand made the continous purple glow directed to Giryia's womb. "I have a room of course. This castle, this fortress! It has many uses for me, and my uses. I have already made plans for a resurrection… This room will offer so much more now… A prodigy to grow under my guidance, my teachings of this pitiful world…" Xenilla said. His powers set on her mind for her to follow him back to the throne room, but something didn't seem right at all.

Giryia felt the composure to follow him and she does as he wishes but deep down her Godzillian nature remains and so does her rebellious tendencies as she grumbled and groaned at his control of her body. It was tantamount to coercion and slavery though she has no solid means to resist him at the moment. "I suppose...you can just...stop with controlling...my mind and body like a puppet…" She stuttered annoyingly before saying in a softer tone. "Please...master."

Xenilla as he led her raised a brow, but listened to her wishes, and stopped the control of her. As soon as he did so his hand stopped glowing the purple color it was before, and returned to the color his skin normally was. The almost black navy blue color. He however entered a while crystal room that looked more like an office for doctor's work. A white colored table stood in the center that was lustrous with its crystal shine, but behind it was an uncompleted tube. It was clear and hollow, but was completely empty. No gadgets, or addons yet either but to the right of that one was the other filled tube in the room.

This one had the remains of a pale white kaiju with pink pale spikes. This is again was the remains of krystalak. One of two of the creations Xenilla procured in the past, but Obsidious was missing. Krystalak though looked more than dead. His two halves were separated in the tube while warm bubbled randomly floated to the surface of the tank. His right arm was severed and thin looking showing the crystalline bone underneath. His tail coiled separate from his body ending in a jagged and nonuniform spike at the end of his tail. One of his legs was severed as well on the right side as well as his foot. His head however was not decapitated. Instead his eyes were closed while what looked to be a permanent look of pain formed on his face with his sharp teeth exposed. His neck however looked to have a twist in it, and was a dark purple going in a horizontal line.

Xenilla led Giryia into the room, and huffed looking at Krystalak's remains. "Just one of the failed prodigies. This one embraced my crystalline powers until you angee- Angwe- Ang- Angor- the spiked one that looked much like a porcupine ended him by twisting his neck too far. If only he hadn't disobeyed me, and tried to rule on his own, and he may still be alive…" Xenilla said without much sympathy.

"Krystalak...that was the Crystal Crisis of 2008." She uttered upon realizing the revelation of the corpse. She took notes of the crystal Kaiju briefly before approaches the table and climb onto it. Within her thoughts were various hateful comments towards Xenilla, no surprise considering his lack of empathy and general repulsiveness towards everyone around him, sans himself. "Alright...the deal is you kill the damn thing Anubis, which you did. Now you expect the womb technology to make your son a reality. But if you can't work around it, that's your problem, not ours. Got it?" She glared at him intensely as she lay down on her back, her dorsal plates were pressed down on the table which causes some annoyance to her body.

Xenilla sighed out and nodded. "I guarantee I can translate simple insect language to follow the instructions properly. And unlike the womb that produced Krystalak this one will make something more perfect, and biologically stable. Something I can edit to my desire instead of being stuck with an imperfect creation that is Krystalak. Why I ever chose to steal Anguirus's DNA is beyond me… Just rest, and undress your birthing organ…" Xenilla commanded blatantly and sexist as possible.

Giryia snarled at his remarks, swearing under her breath that one day she will have her vengeance on him. "One of these days you'll regret those comments." She then sends a command down her armor suit's control mechanism and it unlocks the armor plates on her abdomen area. Xenilla would hear the snapping of locks and hissing of air being released. She would then pick up the plates from her body and place them on a tray next to her until there was only her synthetic flesh remains underneath the layer. "There, hope you're happy with that." She crossed her arms around her chest and lay back down.

Xenilla nodded and made his left hand glow purple again while placing it on top of of her abdomen very gently in a surprising, but still creepy manner. She felt her uterus suddenly tingle, and pinches indicating he was giving her contractions. Though inside of her she felt one of her many eggs being forced out of her ovaries, and into her womb where it grew slightly to Xenilla's liking. "Ahhh. A perfect sample…" Xenilla commented. He snapped his fingers placing Giryia under a sleeping spell so she wouldn't feel any of what he was going to do, but she did see him forming a razor sharp crystal scalpel in his hand.

Giryia groaned out slowly as she fell asleep, her body lay bare for him to do as he please with her as her HUD slowly shuts down on function at a time and her mind felt heavy and drowsy. Finally, Giryia fell asleep and her hands went limp.

Xenilla could easily let her die during the process, or even rape her against her will, but in doing so would mean the deal was off, and to him more pestering from unwanted kaiju, and worse the humans he hated. He in the back of his head knew he was in no condition ready to fight a war on his own yet, and those reckless acts would alone bring one to him.

He grumbled, and placed the scarp gleaming end of the white scalpel onto of where Giryia's womb was, and carefully cut into her synthetic flesh. He inched the sharp blade back cutting into her flesh, but was surprised to see she bled, but not the sticky red blood that was natural to all living things. Instead she bled out in metallic smelling silver liquid being oozed out of her flesh, and poured down her synthetic skin, and occasionally into her womb. Xenilla used his telekinesis to gather a small sample. The silvery gleaming liquid gathered into a small viscous ball in the air while xenilla formed a clear crystal jar around it.

He then moved the cutting instrument down her abdomen more and caused a bit more of the nanomachines to leak out. However, a thin line formed over Giryia's abdomen. He then commanded his powers to form 4 blue colored insect like arms with two on each side of Giryia to the right and left of her the arms lowered to her abdomen and stretched her flesh out slightly so Xenilla could have a look inside of her womb. Inside of her he saw the white shell of the egg contrasting the walls of Giryia's black colored womb. It was ripe for the taking. He winced however reaching in and grabbing the egg finding it to be wet from being inside her body. He groaned a bit finding he'd need to wash his hand later, but he had gotten what he had so desired. With the snap of his fingers the arms went away allowing her abdomen and uterus to close up again.

He then used his left hand again to use a healing power much as Jr did to his family to quickly heal the incision made in Giryia's body. "There… A deal is done… no real harm has come of you and you still breath with artificial life…" Xenilla complained. He snapped his fingers again and looked at her face forcing the sleep spell off of her. "Now wake up…"

As he commanded her LED eyes flashed online, glowing green as her HUD rebooted with hexagons flipping and moving transparently restoring her vision of the world around her. She groaned out and raises her head up from the bed still feeling the pain of the incision during the process. She looked down at the spot where the incision was done and noticed the four insect like arms stitching her abdomen up. Feeling her body was robbed of her Nanites and an unfertilized egg she moved her right hand towards where the arms were working on. "Well...I hope you are satisfied with what you have found." She said with a softer tone than before, there was no snark in her voice or even a tinge of hatred, just an indifference. "What do you think you would do to the Nanomachines? I thought human technology is below you. Mostly." She inquired as she then puts the armor plates on her abdomen, reattaching one piece at a time.

Xenilla used his telekinetics once again to levitate the jar filled with nanomachines to a shelf matching the pale color of the room. He set it down gently while he looked at the egg in his hand almost proudly as he gazed at it. "Ohhh I'll be thinking…" He said. He ignored the gross wetness of the egg now however, and chuckled. "Why the tone female? In a way you'll be the mother to this fine prodigy. Aren't all mother's proud of their work?..." Xenilla questioned while he moved the egg over to the shelf while holding it gently.

Giryia groaned out half excited at this notion knowing Xenilla's nature however, she hopped down from the bed and held her abdomen. "Sure I'm excited, if I'm allowed to raise and meet my child like a normal mother would." She sarcastically replied to him as she walks next to him still looking at her unfertilized egg. "Either way, knowing you, I doubt you would even let me meet my blood child. Let alone raise it." She said. Though it was brutal honesty that was ruling her thoughts and reasoning.

Xenilla's mind resonated her words, and he made a surprising sigh to himself. He lifted the egg up, and opened a door on the shelf. This one leaded to a cold and chilling freezer. This being a cryostasis pod, but he also put Jr's blood shard in there. "Perhaps you think of me as only pure evil, but your obedience I suppose does deserve some reward. Something to keep you busy since you're so needy… I'll let you visit my prodigy on occasion, but consider this a divorce…" Xenilla said. "And just one more thing…" Xenilla said as he place his right hand under his left wrist. He suddenly hissed in pain as a quick red mist floated upwards. He then removed his hand showing Giryia another blood shard. "He'll need a father… I guarantee you my prodigy will be of a male gender…" Xenilla stated firmly.

"Fair enough…" She said coldly to him before walking out towards the exit of the palace. "Until next time." She added before walking out of the crystal gate of the castle and disappeared from Xenilla's sight. Presumably, back to the GDI base on MI. There was nothing else left to do for Xenilla and Giryia at that point.

Xenilla however looked back at the unfinished artificial womb and sighed out, and levitated outside awaiting his own end of the deal. "The one things the insects can do is serve a purpose for producing marvels of technology… And holding a deal… I suppose my prodigy will bear a resemblance to that machine that bears its own resemblance to Heisei Jr…" Xenilla aid speaking to himself.

Xenilla would see Giryia swimming away towards MI on the distant horizon while in the air, Heron jets were seen flying over his crystal palace, laden with clusters of equipment, no doubt womb technology that he asked for. The jets were seen hovering overhead of the palace before they slowly descend into hover mode. Underneath them were sling loads of the artificial womb technology, they placed the cargo gently on the sandy beach just in front of the palace before cutting the sling load and fly off back to base.

Xenilla grinned seeing the human obedience. He glared at each of the helos delivering what he had asked for, and with a wave of his finger he gathered up his payment into a floating cluster. The cluster though was comprised of metallic gunmetal grey bars with light bars on the sides of each one for advanced incubation. Each one possessed metal grey arms used to fulfill a specific purpose for creation. Some scalpels and even surgical saws were seen on them.

The bottom portion of the artificial womb design was a square shaped base with a circular silver plate in the middle, but circling this were much smaller vent in columns of ten used for an unknown purpose. Some fans were even seen in the womb on the bottom and could be directed towards the center if so chosen to be.

The top though was the most expensive piece of technology it would appear. This one looking like a gaming tower on its side modeled into a gaming console on the left part of the top. It matched the gun metal coloration of the other portions as well. It had many screens and displays to show different data all of which going in a horizontal direction. The bottom of the lid however possessed much of the same technology and gadgets that the corner panels had, and the bottom portion as well. Only the major difference were needles, and what appeared to be wires for DNA modification.

Xenilla by this point could not look more pleased, or even victorious. "Looks like my circular tube was a bit off. These insect prefer that their creation or grown in an angular warm environment." Xenilla said to himself. He made his way back into his castle and into the lab. Inside he dismantled the previously standing tube, and used his powers to set this one up letting each piece float into position with the use of his powers. He then quickly filled the womb with an orange clear fluid that was provided to him as well as the egg, and the two blood shards. The womb beeped detecting DNA inside of its hull, and used the vents on the tops and bottoms to hold the egg in place and for the blood to swirl around the egg. Somehow though the womb made the egg shell softer than before, and a set time of only two months would be used for the next crystaline to be formed. The blood absorbed into the egg, and with the process done Xenilla was satisfied, and yet this piece of technology could offer so much more. Yet he used very little of it.

Meanwhile back in the Philippines Rodan was up now, and looking angry at his broken wing. He tried to stretch his appendage outwards, but with each attempt he found the combinations of the stitches on his wing, and casting made from the seaweed, and what Girain placed on him to be restrictive, and to him very annoying.

Heisei tried to drone out Rodan's grumbling while he looked to the sleeping kaiju on the operating table that was his son. He shook his head and sighed out stressed filled breath just wondering how the situation went awry so fast. He however heard someone entering the cave, and found Ogra covered in glistening water. She was still dripping wet, and even smelled of the ocean filling the cave with the smell of the fishy waters, but she handed off dark grey colored whale to Heisei. "Here sir. You must have an awful hunger after all this…" She said.

Heisei smiled, and took one of the whales from her admittedly tired. He looked over to Anguirus who leaned against the cave wall by Jr. Anguirus stood up on his hind legs, and sighed. Heisei looked down at his whale and felt less hungry just thinking if Jr was going to pull through.

It didn't help his thoughts seeing Ogra move over to Jr, and try to force feed him the whales by pressing the marine mammals to his closed lips. Each press on his lips only covered Jr's lips with whale oil and water as well as bright colored whale blood. Seeing Ogra try to revive Jr likes this made Heisei frown over to Girain and Deyfolmar. "Please would someone break this silence as say when he's getting up?..." Heisei asked with almost no patience left in him

Girain sighed out at the sight of how desperate Ogra was at trying to get Jr up. She proceeds to grab a makeshift wooden bucket and went out to the beach. She bent down on the sandy beach and began to draw water from the sea into the bucket. Once a full bucket was filled she went back to Jr and immediately pour it on Jr's face.

Jr immediately felt the cool liquid interrupt his swim in nothingness. It was an immediate enough change to get him to gasp suddenly awake, but more with a roar in shock in surprise.

Deyfolmar raised a brow towards the action Girain did seeing it go against many of his medical procedures. "Questionable methods Girain… That could send a patient into shock if you're not careful." Deyfolmar stated.

Jr however made a hyperventilating pant in and out blowing cold confused air out of his lungs while he looked around his surrounding confused. The roar was enough to get Ogra to back away, but the others clearly saw Jr develop an intense look of shock and… Embarrassment? His cheeks turned red, and when his eyes locked onto Deyfolmar, Jr curled up into a fetal ball bringing his knees up closer to his, and Jr placing his hands over his crotch. "No… No! NO! FUCK NO! What am I doing here? Again? Where? What? Why? ANGYYYYY!" Jr said growing more anxious breathing in and out in a nervous pant.

Anguirus rubbed his face and sighed out awaiting for the situation to get to its worst peak. "Ohhh boy… Here we go with this again…" Anguirus complained. Deyfolmar however held his hand in front of himself trying to get Jr to calm down. "Easy . You had a-" He was interrupted though with Jr snarling at him while making a violated blush, and near killer snarl.

Girain however took a step back upon seeing Jr's killer snarl at Deyfolmar and seeing his behavior makes her intrigued at what could possibly have happened to him in the earlier days of his life. "Jr, calm down! It's me Girain!" She grabbed Jr by his shoulders and shook him gently and keep his eyes fixate on her face first and foremost. She was hoping that he would somehow calm himself down seeing her.

Jr whimpered out seeing her face again, but he covered his eyes shielding what appeared to be his shame. This was almost like he was raped here once, and this was a post traumatic attack with him recognizing the setting again. The cave walls were no smoother or rougher than any other cave wall, and yet he here had a breakdown. He used his foot to push Girain away roughly while he whimpered. "Don' touch me! Please!"

Anguirus and Rodan both sighed out and Rodan spoke in a rather raspier voice than normal. "Angy… You didn't tell *cough* You didn't tell anyone?" Rodan asked weakly. Anguirus however turned his insulted frown back to Rodan. "Fucking hell! You were the one that was supposed to tell Heisei! You mean to tell me we've had this now for ten years, and nobody has been told?" Anguirus stammered.

It was enough to get Heisei to clear his throat. "Tell me?... Tell me what?... Anguirus what the hell are you not telling me about my son?... What happened here?" Heisei questioned demanding answers while Jr acted much like a scared animal defending itself, but he left himself out of a conversation with him as the subject.

"Angy, Deyfolmar, what are you two not telling me?" She crossed her arms looking at Angy and Deyfolmar intensely with a glare showing her impatient to the situation and what Jr was implying. She could tell from his eyes that he was violated before in the past...though exactly how and who did it to him was beyond her comprehension as there are things he has never told her before.

Deyfolmar backed up feeling threatened by Girain's glare. His ears lowered at a more extreme angle than before, but he tried to keep a professional stance on the matter. "Oh dear… Well you see." He cleared his throat, and looked her in the eyes best to his ability. "When we met he was still unconscious. While I was operating on him Anguirus stated that i was to check every part of him that I could so he'd be well in order to go back home. I may have taken the advice too literal as while I was operating on him I accidentally…. 'Triggered' his body's natural function. A very private manner I need to disclose since this involves the fate of his species now…" Deyfolmar said calmly, but with remorse. It was directed towards Jr, and the Godzillasaur species, and even so this manner was kept with much respect Jr covered his ears and laid down trying to block out the embarrassment, and words the doctor said.

Rodan and Anguirus covered their own ears cringing heavily feeling an intense awkwardness form over the room, but Heisei hearing the fate of the Godzillasaurus at stake almost fell over, but his gaze towards Deyfolmar increased in intensity. "Wait… My species? Wh-what? What's wrong with him?" Heisei questioned more worried rather than impatient. Jr however groaned loudly trying to interrupt Deyfolmar. "NOTHING FUCKING HAPPENED LET'S GO HOME! PLEASE!" Jr yelled.

Girain sighed out at this, holding her head where her ears would be. "Let me guess, you're trying to tell me he's having reproduction difficulty right?" She asked, apparently by now she has deduced what he was implying. Girain glanced over at Jr to see how he was doing though knowing full well that he was completely worked up by the revelation some years ago and is still being affected by it today. "So what else is there do I need to know?" She asked him.

"Well. To start. It was all very much for medical purposes. Nothing at all errotic, and I made sure he would stay flaccid during the procedure. Apparently gentle strokes around his lower abdomen are enough for a sheath by his crotch region to open and loosen for his, ahem…. Penis to exit. What I found though is that he bares a narrow urethra. This will complicate conception in women as he will be unable to release enough seamen for proper fertilization… I'm sorry, and my sincerest hopes are for him…" Deyfolmar stated showing Girain his solemn side, but Ogra covered her mouth and blushed heavily shocked by this. Heisei fell backwards with his jaw fallen open absolutely bewildered. Jr though kept his face away from the group inside of the cave, and made sure none of him was shown.

Girain glanced over at Jr gulping however at this revelation about how his life may have some difficulty if not extremely difficult problem to cope with. Perhaps this was the stepping stone for growing up to Jr as he has to face up to the problem of his narrow urethra sooner than later. There was little Girain could do by now to help Jr, not that she know of. However, her revelation was fed to Mother Base of Monster Island, inside the mecha hangar, Rex himself could see and hear the events that were unfolding in its entirety.

Shiryu by now was mostly repaired on his mechanical body. He however watched the scene in a virtual representation of what was happening through Girain's eyes. The statement of Jr possessing a narrow urethra however sent a chill down his spine seeing in all ways he was a modified Jr clone. He didn't say anything knowing his mating inhibitor was still in effect, but if that were ever to be revoked then it would bring major complications to any relationship he could ever make in the future. Even though he thought he was without love the fact he possessed this made him feel somehow less proud than before. Ashamed even. He could only watch as his twin reacted to the situation.

Heisei however walked over to Jr, and rested a hand on his son's shoulder. "Son! Why did you keep this away from me for so long?... I thought we tell each other everything… We're family right?... No secrets?..." Heisei asked.\

Jr made an intense glared as he got up actually making Heisei take a few steps back. "No secrets? How about all of the shit you have never said to me before? You know that the bones I visited every month at the bottom of the sea when I was a kid were grandpa Kiryu's? Or those same bones were inside of a robot being puppeted by the humans? Can I not have my own secrets?... Especially the embarrassing ones? What's next? I have a sister? A brother? I'm not actually adopted? What could be next?" Jr question loosing his sanity by this point as he stood up in the cave.

Heisei moved his head and upper torso back feeling enraged heat pour out of Jr's mouth. However, Heisei grumbled knowing just how right Jr was. "Good point…" Heisei admitted remembering just how enraged Jr was in the past when he found a godzillian skeleton at the bottom of the sea. He had prayed to it each month knowing it as the only thing telling him he wasn't the only one out their. He later found the bones to be desecrated from their site, and he fell the blame on the humans only to have his suspicions confirmed after he had a real personal conversation with Kiryu some time a few months back.

Jr said nothing though as those memories poured back into him, and how he met his grandfather and Girain. Instead he pushed everyone out of the way and ran out of the cave a violated mess, but they saw him turning left. Ogra though watched and felt saddened as expressed by her soft sad eyes, and dropping finned ears. She looked out of the cave hesitant to follow where he went, but felt like she needed to tell him she was still there.

"Has any medication been given to him? Any at all?" Girain asked now looking at Jr. Her question was uttered in a tone filled with the desire for hope and future of the species even at the price of Jr's privacy and possibly triggering his rage. She however stay strong and crossed her arms while remaining calm to better handle the situation. She opened a communication channel back to Shiryu however, much to his surprise, and call him as if to ask his opinion. "Rex, you've been watching this?" She asked digitally, Jr and the others simply can't hear or even see her making any audible sound.

He made an odd out of his normal personality grumble. "I have been. Excuse my intrusion by looking through your optics in a vr view, but I needed to see what your current status is. This assists O'Grady as well. However…. Me and him being of the same DNA…. Means I shared this discrepancy with Godzilla…" Shiryu calmly stated.

"In another word you two have the same reproduction problem and with the mating inhibitor on you...no need to say more. But still, this problem with Jr will have me occupied at least until it's resolved, I can't say when will I return Rex so be patient." She replied to him over the coms while keeping her eyes on Jr, her index finger was tapping on her right wrist slowly as she ponders what can be done to help Jr. No solution would go without problem, the best one will undoubtedly trigger an uncontrollable rage from Jr.

There was however Ogra in the cave with her. To her knowledge she was one of the more pleasant and calm kaiju Girain has met. All Girain had known of her though was an almost unstoppable determination towards anyone she loves. She was also the only one Jr has never once lashed out at either verbally or physically, but she also had a kind charm to her. As far as she knew Ogra could easily calm Jr back down and comfort him. She had a worried look on her face however directed into Jr's direction.

"Ogra, do you think you can calm him down?" Girain asked at her now lowering her arms around Ogra to denote a more relax manner due to the changes in situation. "If you can maybe I can better reason with him...somehow." She added. There was a tone of assurance and understanding in Girain's deliberation that made Ogra feel somewhat calm and encouraged to do what she asked.

Ogra slowly nodded, and sighed out a worried filled breath from her lungs. "I'll see what I can do for Jr. I'm going to follow him, and… Well I don't know. Do what I usually do when he gets like this." Ogra said walking out of the cave, but behind her Anguirus smiled feeling reassured himself. "You go get him girl." Anguirus said in a proud manner.

Ogra would then slowly came to Jr's side and patted his shoulder gently, not wanting to scare him or even worse, give him a heart attack. The female kaiju then whispered into his ears to catch his attention. "Jr...Goji...can you please just calm down and talk to me? Please?" She begged him holding both her hands together.

Jr sat trying to look away from Ogra focusing his stare directly at the ocean ahead of himself. He looked down and sighed out. "Why?... Aren't you mad I haven't told you this sooner? That I'm less of a man now?... If you let me I'd understand why… I Just- I just… It's embarrassing for me to know I had this on me, and that Drey did that in the past… I don't understand what you could see in someone like me…" It said sounding defeated, but for him to speak seemed like a small victory in itself.

"Well I see a...brave warrior in you. You weren't afraid when that Anubitch was massacring your family and you killed that thing to save us. So why are you afraid of something about yourself now?" She reasoned with him showing some sass in her that he may not have seen before considering how she is usually out of battles and there hasn't been much involvement on her part in fighting.

Jr hearing her sass smiled a bit, and gulped. He took in some bravery and looked at her with sad soft eyes. "Well… It's not just that hun. You heard what Deyfolmar said about me… With this thing… I could be the very last one of my own kind. Meaning-" Jr stammered blushing hard. "Well i'm not ready for this right now, but if we ever do go that far, and I don't know how this works. Well. Aren't you a little concerned that I can't give kids to anyone? No matter how hard I try? Why would you stick with me if I can't do that one thing…" Jr sighed shaking his head ashamed in all ways of himself.

She sniffed at his words before proceeds to hug him tenderly, making a pur to calm him down. "Goji please stop being such a goofball. We have to try, somehow, I know Drey is going to make it better for us. Even Girain is here to help." She said in a calming reassuring tone which Girain nodded approvingly to.

"Yeah I'll help with your narrow urethra problem Jr. But when that's done you better have some kids." She stated with an obvious approval of the notion of Jr having children, this however sent shock to Shiryu back at base upon hearing Girain expressing support to Jr.

Girain heard Shiryu coughing in Girain's comms. "THAT'S NOT A SUGGESTED MOVE IN MY OPINION! How are we supposed to maintain more possible Godzillasaurs? I can't- There are so many moral and ethical decisions your are not taking into account!" Shiryu shouted.

Jr sighed, and looked into Ogra's eyes. "You mean… You'd want?... To have kids with me?" Jr blushed, and made a slight smile. He didn't really know much of anything on this subject on private affairs like intimacy, but neither did Ogra. He sighed though with another issue lingering in the back of his head. "Look. I don't know much of anything about taking care of kids, or a single kid… And even if I could do you really think this dangerous world is the safest place to bring them into? It's not like I haven't been thinking about this. It's the fact if anything ever happened to a child of mine… I don't think I'd be able to forgive myself. And I want a better life for them. All of my life I've been fighting for something. Against the humans, other kaiju, or just to survive. I don't want them to fight like me… I want them to live in peace…" Jr said stating possibly his real fears about fatherhood. It was a noble and responsible thought on his end. Something others would skip over when making these decisions.

Ogra swoon at his desire and wish and gave him a loving hug showing her approval of his wish. "Then I'll make your wish come true no matter what." She said. Girain too swooned at the simple desire by Jr and how he too have something that is similar to human and yet he is labeled as a threat by humans. Perhaps the feeling was mutual and neither sides have yet to recognize this yet.

"You hear that Rex? Guess it's not as bad as you thought it to be." She replied to him over the comms with a sarcastic and somewhat playful tone towards him.

Shiryu only made a grumble not impressed by these statements. "I do not trust him… He needs to take control of children before he even considers to… eugh… 'get busy with it….' Although, keep him with the female kaiju designated as Ogra. She seems to be calming him down enough to where perhaps when we meet in approximately one day he won't be at full fight energy. I am now ready to finish something we both had been interrupted in." Rex stated.

"Don't think about it yet Rex." She replied sternly almost like scolding him. "Jr needs to be away from all the constant fighting for his family. Were you in his shoes, you would feel the same." She added while keeping her attention on Jr who was now being calmed and assured by Ogra. The sight was something Girain was determined to record to the last minute. "If you know what's it like to have love ones and family, then you'd realize that some people simply don't want to get back into the fray." She commented and sighing out.

Shiryu made a grumble to her on the radio. "Very well. I need to finish my prime objective, and document his whereabouts, and track him temporarily. I have to speak to him. This is of absolute importance that this be done… I will keep combat to a low priority, but I can guarantee nothing. If all runs smoothly then the conversation will be peaceful." Shiryu stated firmly.

Jr however made a light purr in Ogra's embrace sighing feeling comforted by her presence. He lowered his head down to her lap where he rested his exhausted head. She alone though seemed to help him get to rest for a while even though the future for them was still uncertain. Anguirus however came out of the cave quietly. He reached behind his carapace making sure something was still there for later, and sighed in relief when he found them. His look though was set on the young couple trying to relax their weary bodies.

Girain then came to Jr and gently asked him to see if the young Saurian has truly calmed down. "How do you feel now Jr?" She asked him calmly. Girain, being a motherly figure in spirit to Jr holds great responsibility on her back to make sure Jr is doing well. To her, he was family, family that she never had when she was living. It was like a compensation of sort by fate. "I hope that you have your mind straighten out with Ogra's help right?" She guessed.

By this point though she was surprised to see Jr had simply fallen asleep in Ogra's lap snoring comfortably. It was bizarre just how fast Ogra able to get him to rest without even needing to use Anguirus's method of getting Jr to sleep forcefully on the magic nerve on his body. Thankfully he wasn't at all a drooler by any means, but he was a bit loud. Thankfully he was comfortable.

"I suppose that's as good as any answer. I'll be outside for a moment." She said before walking out of the den towards the beach and lay down on her side with her face looking at the sun. She then turned the coms with Rex on again to communicate with him after the long and intense battle with Anubis and the struggle to calm Jr's nerve down. "Rex how was repair back at base?" She asked him now in a more calm and compassionate tone over the coms.

"Repairs are currently within proper operating levels. Medical treatment has also been administered. They applied an odd bone growth substance to my wounds, but minor internal bruising, lacerations, and flesh wounds have all been assessed and attended to…. Thank you sister. You… Saved my life?" Shiryu asked a bit intrigued, and confused.

"I saved lives everyday Rex, it's my job now I think. Though funny enough, those same lives took mine a while back." She replied to him with a sense of irony bearing down hard on her mind as she relax herself on the sandy beach with her hands used to rest her chin on. "You seem to be breaking the monotony too Rex. Calling me sister more often now instead of Unit Girain…" She paused to let it sink in between them, perhaps her attitude may have been the reason that he opens himself up for the first time, though it was still limited and shy of true interaction back then, it was a start.

Shiryu stayed silent on his line for a moment realizing this may have been breaking a lot of code he didn't know were suggestions, but he sighed out anyways. "Perhaps I am. Maybe this quarantine on this island has had an effect on me. In all ways I suppose we all change are opinions, and stances. Even you as stated by… Entry title: 'Office Romance?...' Something about you and Kiryu not getting too along when you first served side by side." Rex reminded her.

Girain was heard sighing out and coughing over the coms, though Rex could tell that it was a simulated coughing to help her emote. However, just how sincere was the coughing meant to be remain a mystery. "Rex...Kiryu and I, we are lovers, mates now if you will. Just that we haven't been able to...consummate our love." She paused a little in a silent that felt like an eternity when the thought of mating with Kiryu crossed her mind. "Anyway the point is, it's something that we all have to cross at some points. Even you." She finished.

Shiryu grumbled to that sentiment. He never considered himself even as a male, or even a female. To him he was a genderless number. A digit machine for war on two fronts. One he just fought on the kaiju realm while the human war still waged on without him on an imbalanced field of power. Remembering the human war though Shiryu was reminded of at least one kaiju. He made a quiet growl remembering his urgent duty, and felt an overwhelming sense of danger loom over him despite being safe in the base. A fear that grew in his stomach, and made his headache despite Anubis being destroyed. "Just bring Godzilla back as soon as possible. We'll discuss that later… For now I'm signing off to rest and recharge. I think the base is getting equipped for UNKCC uses, and to suit my feeding needs." Shiryu said sighing out.

"Understood Rex, anyway rest and get well soon Rex I'll call you soon." She then signed off from the coms and began to stand back on her feet to return to the den. She then went inside to see how was Jr and Ogra were doing. The albino cyborg made sure to keep her contact with Rex out of the conversation as she knows Jr will flip out and feel betrayed by her having contact with Rex behind his back.

She found that the inside of the den was peaceful in contrast to the violent events that had taken place beforehand. Deyfolmar was humming to himself in his den while walking over to the privative dug out stone shelving closet to the exit of the cave on the right side. He looked in each clay jar to check the stock of his supplies by looking inside of each jar.

Heisei had simply gone to sleep after feeling more depressed and responsible in some way for Jr's now apparent condition. The former king of the monster slept away from the cave exit towards left while laying on his right side. Ironically the dim glowing orange patches on his body were acting slightly as a night light illuminating the cave a very faint orange. His heaves of breaths in and out sounded more like slight groans rather than comfortable breaths due to the pain in his chest.

Rodan himself had also fallen asleep, but in a manner that was reminiscent of a bat as he wrapped his dark red wings around his body, and ducked his head under the two of them. It seemed Deyfolmar was kind enough to let the kaiju rest their weary bodies here. That or he simply was more welcoming and neighborly than others may have been.

Anguirus however was well awake, and watched Ogra and Jr rest themselves on the foliage covered rock that acted as an operating table. The plant matter was still covered in now dried blood from Jr, but Ogra seemed to ignore this. Jr himself made groans in and out as he felt his chest in pain from his own surgery. He didn't even know he had surgery yet, but was well asleep by this point for the pain to grow on its own. The medication Deyfolmar had injected into him was now wearing away, but Anguirus stood up on his hind legs to walk over to the couple. He cleared his throat out to talk to Ogra while she was still awake. "Hey Ogra. Can I have a word with you. Kinda like an uncle?" Anguirus asked carefully.

"Oh yes Angy, what's on your mind?" She asked politely and waited for him to speak up his opinion on the matter. Girain too quickly tuned in her audio receiver to listen in closely to Angy's words.

Anguirus sat by her, and looked at Jr who was still sleeping. Thanks to Ogra's loving care. Anguirus made a faint smile. "I still don't know how you do it. You have an amazing relationship with him you know that? Kinda reminds me of one I had." Anguirus said in a nostalgic and yet a sad manner like something made a slight stab at his heart. He put away his pain for the moment though, and pat Jr's head gently. Jr mumbled out. "When we get back to the island you think you and him can stay on the beach for a moment?" Anguirus said.

Taken by surprise at this statement however as she reared her head back away from him slightly. "Uhhh well I think I can do that. Yes but for what purpose Anguirus, sir?" She asked politely. Girain too nodded to him and raised her own inquiry.

"I agree with her, what's the reason for that Angy?" She asked.

Anguirus looked into Ogra's eyes, and smiled. "It's a surprise so I can tell yah now. But it's for you and the kid here. I just need to give it to you two when we get back. Better setting just to put it down simply." Anguirus smiled and shrugged his shoulders up, but he did seem oddly content and at peace with how Ogra and Jr were doing at that moment.

Hearing this made Ogra even more curious but seeing there was no other ways for her to convince Angy to disclose more she nodded to him and opted to hold it in until Jr wakes up. Girain sat down and began whispering into Angy's ears however being rather concern much to his troubled mind. "Angy there's something about Rex I need to tell you." She said.

Anguirus tilted his head, and left Ogra and Jr alone for privacy and peace, but gestured for Girain to follow him away to the center of the cave where they could whisper more in secrecy over the cautious subject. "Yeah what about him? Is he alive still, or what's up? I mean I hope he's okay. He looked like one hell of a fighter before…" Anguirus paused not wanting to state the obvious on what happened as even the thought of what Anubis did was a pain to remember. "Well is he okay?" Anguirus asked.

She nodded to his question slowly to confirm the his suspicion. "Yes he is. He was lucky to be evacuated and treated of his wounds before he could potentially bleed to death. The thing is, he wants to meet Jr again for something. Not sure if it's just fighting again but he seems to have some other things in mind." She disclosed to Angy in a calm and calculated manner, knowing not to get him panic and even worse, caught Jr's attention with his panicking voice.

Anguirus felt a cold ominous chill walk across his spine. He knew that Rex and Jr had a very prominent rivalry in their backgrounds, but what Girain was saying was enough to get him both confused and alert. Why Shiryu would purposely want to meet Jr again face to face seemed like a sudden urge to do a reckless action, but what else could he have to say? "What does he mean by 'other things in mind?' that don't sound right to me…" Anguirus said.

"I wish I know." She sighed out. "In any case, knowing their history, I have a bad feeling about this meeting. I'll try to get the content out of Rex first before even considering whether or not should we even allow them." She said now with a tinge of concern but it was a cautious, controlled concern for her. "If Jr finds out that I have contact with Rex behind his back he'll lose it." She finished, expecting Angy to know what could happen next.

Angy felt his eyes widen. In a daze he looked down blankly while he tied to find a solution for the situation now at hand. He didn't fully know what would happen if Jr and Rex both met again, but he knew enough now it would not be a peace filled meeting, or one that didn't have repressed rage. Either way he knew the eventual meeting would need his assistance, but one issue still stood. He focused his look back to Rodan. "Damn… Okay. Rodan will need to live in my cave before he can be let out again, but i'll try to get him to sleep so I can help you with Shiryu and the kid…" Anguirus said.

"Alright thanks Angy. I'll be sure to gather as much info on Rex as possible." She said before settling down to rest inside the den and wait for the couple of Ogra and Jr to wake up so they can leave the place and back to their home.

After several hours had passed by late afternoon had arrived on Monster Island. The kaiju were arriving back home by the sea with Heisei once again carrying Rodan in his arms, Anguirus hugging onto Heisei's tail to rest his own tired muscles and the fact he wasn't as well as a swimmer. Jr and Ogra let the cold ocean water come to their chests, as the two of them swam close. Deyfolmar however stayed back at the Philippines, but let the family know if they needed his assistance they had his guarantee he would be there leaving him off as both a friend and an ally. How Anguirus even knew him was still a mystery, but what mattered was they were all safe, and headed to the comfort only a familiar home could provide. Girain however was laying down on her chest with a large barge hauling her back to the island, but at her request she was following closely with the kaiju to see just what Anguirus was talking about with his surprise.

The sun was setting to the west, and the sky was a perfect partly cloudy that made the land around them a scenic orange color. The lands of the island were all darked from the setting sun, and the ocean water a navy blue black color. The winds were light as a feather, and made a cool comfortable breeze. Feeling this Anguirus himself said a small "thank you" perhaps as a prayer, but it was a surprisingly beautiful late afternoon despite the violence that had happened before hand.

Heisei was the first to make landfall, but his heart ached full of a very real burning pain. He grunted feeling it burn from being over exhausted at this point. He simply could not stand anymore, and had to go back to his own den. Before he did though he smiled over at Jr and nodded a fatherly approval. "You did good today Jr. You really have become a legend I hope you know." Heisei said as he made his way back through the jungle to the cave. Of course Rodan and Anguirus stayed on the beach, but Jr nodded back to Heisei. Jr began to make his way back to Ogra's cave to their right a ways away, but Anguirus stood in front of Jr to stop him. "Oh uh just a moment kid. I need to talk to yah for a second." Anguirus said.

Jr of course stood still, and tilted his head. He was well tired, and just wanted to rest next to Ogra, but he listened in on what Anguirus had to say viewing him as a wise uncle. "Yeah sure what's wrong?" Jr asked as he looked back to Ogra with a shrug.

Ogra widened her eyes and became anxious at what was Angy going to tell them as her ears rotated towards his direction to know what was he thinking for them. Though by the look of his face, she could tell that it was going to be good. Or a welcoming surprise to the least.

Anguirus shook his head. "nah . Nothing's wrong. I just, uh, had some thing that needed saying is all." Anguirus said calmly, and supportively. He looked a bit choked up though, and slightly nervous himself as he walked a slight pace in front of Ogra and Jr. Rodan stood behind Anguirus and scratched his neck not knowing what's going on in the Anguirosaur's mind. "Well alright. What do you have planned?" Jr asked.

"Well. I, uh. Well I never exactly had what you would call a good start to my life. I was born alone. Somewhere in Mexico in the 40s if you could believe that. And I know I've told you before about my old relationship. My wife and son I used to have before…" He paused taking a hard breath inside by the thought of an awful memory. "Well I told yah how it went. The point is after all that I really needed to start over. I never wanted another lover, or even a kid." He sighed and smiled at Jr while his pace walk stopped. "And then your father brought you home that one day in 1993. After that I guess you could say I sorta became your uncle. Since me and your father. Well. We're kinda like brothers at this point- well the point is. You and me sorta had a hard life ahead of us. You never exactly had what I would call a good childhood. You were stressed often and by the time you were 6 you had already made a war with the humans." Anguirus said

Jr tilted his head confused where this was going, and it seemed Anguirus was going on a ramble of things he already knew. Even Jr himself sighed out remembering his own tough childhood and how hard growing up was for him. He held a hand up to Anguirus. "Look you don't need to-"; "No. Yes. Yes I do."Anguirus interrupted.

"Well the point is-" He reached behind his hard spiked carapace again, and pulled something out of what he considered a small space for storage. "I, uh… Am not a perfect man." Anguirus then revealed to Jr and Ogra two golden rings that looked primitive, and yet they still shimmered beautifully.

Ogra made an awe double take as she looked at the golden ring made by Anguirus. She gasped and coughed out trying to find the appropriate word to express her genuine surprise at the gift. "Angy, you made these? For us- I mean, for our...wedding?" She asked excitedly as she awaits for his answer.

Angy made a happy smile to the two of them, but before he placed them on their fingers he continued. "Here's the thing you two. We don't get to choose how we start off. We don't get to know where our lives might go, or what get's thrown our way while we move on in our lives. What we can do is know what to do with the situation we are given. And well. With you two I think I know when I can see a perfect bond forming between two kaiju. I think you two deserve to walk the line together." Anguirus said smiling. He gestured for the two of them to hold out their hands though before he continued. Jr of course held his own out while shocked, and yet extremely happy.

Ogra was beside herself as she took the ring in stride, happily accepting her new role as Jr's wife as she held her ring in her left hand. "Goji look, this is it. Our moment as husband and wife has finally arrived!" She jubilantly exclaimed hugging him tightly in sheer happiness. Not knowing what exactly will come to them in the future but to her, all that matters is that they are together.

Jr as well wrapped his arms around Ogra, and squeezed her in for a hug. He made a low purr of happiness for once after all that had happened. All of them though heard a quiet sniffling sound, and Jr looked over to Rodan who the entire time was holding back tear behind of his emerald green eyes. "Uhhh… Rody? You okay there man?" Jr asked.

Rodan sniffed in, and used his right hand to scratch where his nostrils were on his beak right below the middle of his face. "Yeah. yeah. I'm fine… It's just the dust- OH WHO AM I KIDDING! You two are making my bird heart ache mayn!" Rodan said as he began to make a happy bird like cooing noise while warm tears streamed down his face. Apparently doves weren't needed since he was there to fill that role.

Ogra sniffled and held Jr's hand tenderly in hers and gently kisses his lips passionately in her joyous of moments. Their love for each other will simply grow more and more as time goes on and with the advent of children coming around the corner, it was going to be better for them. Or so it seems.


	12. Chapter 12

Morning had finally arrived on the island with the sun's warmth hitting each part of the island leaving the only parts un-lit the caves, dens, and ground where the thick jungle shaded the earth of the island with its massive abundance of lush trees nearly covering the island end to end.

However, despite the seeming peace a conflict was brewing. Inside of the GDI base in the grey colored hangar Shiryu slept. He was standing straight up right next to Kiryu, and yet with his digitigrade legs he seemed he'd fall over any moment. His much thinner frame contrasted that of the MFS unit line in almost all ways except much of the angular proportions, and yet they were as evolution by upgrading were.

Shiryu's legs were locked up so he could stand upright, and the back of his head where a panel was plugged into the base's mainframe let him charge up and sleep connected to the virtual world. The only thing was his optics suddenly lit up abruptly. He breathed out, and growled viciously. "It's… Time…" Shiryu said in plain english.

Girain and Giryia were inside the hangar with Girain being the most relief to have her sister back unharmed. For a night she was sleepless with joy as Giryia shared her story of captivity in Xenilla's palace. Girain was concerned with what Xenilla might do to the Nanomachines he took from Giryia but now her attention has shifted to the concern of Shiryu meeting with Jr. The albino sister of Rex got up to her feet and came to his side looking rather troubled by his intention. "You could have me act as a messenger to Jr to avoid the problem of fighting him altogether." She said to him in an almost pleading manner.

He didn't move, or even respond. The only response Girain got was the sound of his thigh compartment opening as signaled by a mechanical his, him grabbing his signature pistol in his right hand, and then handing it off to her. He then closed his thigh compartment, and made slow, and yet confidence filled steps towards the elevator on the left side of the hangar. She couldn't even get Kiryu to help with this one. He was still needing more repairs, but was allowed to stay in the hangar while a shipment of parts was awaiting a needed arrival. Shiryu however stayed in the elevator, and for a near moment Girain thought he was going to leave Mother Base's range on his own if she did not accompany him. Shiryu could say a lot without saying a thing.

Girain sighed out now finding herself the desperate one in the matter as she followed Rex's step on the elevator. The anxiety of what was to come was bearing down on her as she felt that perhaps they would both lose their lives after this encounter. "I'm the guilty party here Rex. Guilty for promising you to meet Jr again." She grumbled as she looked down at the pistol he handed to her. Her metal hand gripping its grip as her eyes examine its design, a very Sci-Fi weapon, it was a Kaiju sized Robocop pistol made specifically for Rex. However her scanners show that the technical specs of the weapon isn't even enough kick to put a dent on Jr's hide.

The elevator rose steadily towards the surface of the island, and yet it felt more like it was getting the two of them closer towards danger ahead. Shiryu sighed though. "Is it better to live a lie for safety only to have it coming to a violent crash in the end, or to reveal the truth before any more harm can be done?" Shiryu asked as elevator reached the upper level. As the door opened the bright morning sun showed through the clouds, and reflected off of their well polished armors.

Girain sighed out and feeling defeated by Rex's reasoning, her hands tighten around the pistol's grip but she knew how to observe trigger discipline by not squeezing it with her index finger. As they arrive on the surface, Girain began to walk out to find Jr, the first place comes to mind was his den. "I think it would still be less violent. What exactly is on your mind Rex?" She asked sternly her inquiries would start to become much more determine as time goes on. "It better not be just another chance to fight him again." She added.

"Negative… I am only going to attempt peaceful communications with him. Reminder I said attempt. If he wishes to attack me then I have no choice, but to engage in combat for self preservation. Layman's terms 'i'll defend myself if I have to…'" Shiryu stated firmly. He walked through a path to the east of the base that would lead the two of them down to the beach on the east where Jr and Ogra, now married, resided. The path itself was covered in dirt, and had overhanging trees as tall as the kaiju themselves due to the effects of radiation actually making a new species of fauna. The dirt though led to coarse sand as he exited the path to the beach.

Girain walked alongside him keeping her eyes out for any signs of Jr just in case if they ran into him by accident. Being caught with Rex by her side by Jr or Heisei at this point is extremely dangerous as the ensuing conflict would engulf both of them in one go or even worse. She keeps her ears listening to the bird songs of the nearby jungle as their chirps and calls can make out where Jr is. This to the untrained mind may look and sound like a psychic power, but it is nothing more than a keen sense of direction honed through constant practice.

Meanwhile at Jr and Ogra's den, Jr just woke up and limped outside. Within the hours he spent asleep next to Ogra his body with the help of Girain and Deyfolmar had healed greatly. Another reason though was the natural regenerative powers his body possessed that let him heal wounds quickly. It wasn't a perfect ability, and was often mistaken for healing wounds within mere hours instead of days, weeks, or months like it really. Jr however was lucky enough to have a family to take care of him like they do.

He looked down at his crest shaped scar on his chest where Girain made the incisions into him during his surgery, ironically the first time when his chest has been opened. There was a thin line a green stitching where Drey and Girain had worked, but he was told by Angy not to scratch to avoid infection. The only issue now was Anguirus was to at a later date remove the stitches.

Jr groaned and looked back into the cave where Ogra was now just waking up. He smiled, and looked down at the gleaming golden ring on the ring finger of his right hand. He only had four fingers so the finger left of the pinky was what Anguirus had to use for him. He looked back up to the cave, and sighed seemingly lovestruck. "Hey honey I'm going out for a drink. No fermented alcoholic stuff. Just some water at the river." Jr said seemingly for permission.

"You better keep your promise Goji! I don't want to catch you drunk all day on the island." She scolded him as he went out of the cave, blissfully unaware of his twin and Girain were approaching the den. Meanwhile Girain herself didn't know that Jr has left his den and was still on her way towards his home with Rex by her side.

"You know I don't like keeping you cooped up on the island all the time until god knows when will you be allow to go outside again." Girain said with apprehension to the idea of keeping Rex on the island, the somber and more solemn tone she has shows through.

Shiryu sighed thinking of the day he may be allowed off of the island. Truly he felt like like an animal in a cage when ironically there was the kaiju holding pin by the base. Although despite many of the kaiju calling this place home it felt depressing that the Anubis threat was taken care of, and yet now he had nothing to do. "It is required of me to remain here until Sullivan Palmer of the United Nations grants me clearance to get off of my quarantine. And now that the Anubis kaiju has been taken care of not much is left for me besides to assist in lifting of heavy objects. I may have researched the name Anubis as well, but all it led to was an egyptian deity. Not much in common and it seems as who ever had named it made an error. Apep or Set would have been a title to share." Rex stated as the machine he was. Although a learning machine at that.

Girain sighed out as they approach the den, Girain noticed a trail of footprints heading out of the den towards somewhere, perhaps a water source of the island. Not knowing who would that be she kept her pistol in hand and knock on the rock formation of the den and waited for someone inside to come out and answer her. Their waiting was answered almost right away as Ogra came out of the cave to greet them. "Oh good morning Girain, how are you doing?" She asked politely to the albino cyborg.

"Just peachy thanks Ogra, have you seen Jr anywhere?" She asked looking around to see if Jr is nearby.

"Goji? Oh he went out to get a drink, he'll be back. What do you-?" She stopped in mid sentence when she notices Rex was standing behind Girain and was quickly alarmed by his appearance and she jumped back away a bit at this. "What the- what is that thing?" She asked in both confuse and alerted tone.

Shiryu stepped out from behind Girain, and stared at Ogra seemingly scanning her. She showed up in his archives as 'Ogra' a british reptilian kaiju similar to the godzillasaurus that left the isles sometime around 1999, and ended up on Monster Island. He didn't however understand or know when she became entwined with Jr,but for now that didn't matter. "Attention designated kaiju 'Ogra.' Your assistance is required and your knowledge of a certain kaiju I am trying to communicate with in utmost important matters. Where is Godzilla?" Shiryu said while his voice sounded almost exactly like Jr's still even with all of the augments and modifications.

"Uh...what are you saying?" She asked nervously, backing away a bit from Rex as she find him a robotic stranger and a threatening one at best. "Girain I don't like this thing he might be here to hurt my Goji." She pleaded to Girain trying to reason with the elder figure of the island.

Girain however held up her hands defensively at Ogra trying to calm her and sooth her concern. "No Ogra please, don't worry about it. He's not going to hurt Jr honest." Girain then proceed to tap on Rex's back to remind him as she moves her head closer to where his ears are. "Rex let me handle the talking." She whispered at him.

Shiryu grumbled to her telling him to essentially stand down. Few times has he felt annoyed, or even disobedient, but now he was having a reason to do so. "Mission critical. Do not jeopardize. I assumed this 'Goji' is Godzilla since this is a place of residence. I require his current location. ASAP." Shiryu stated. Even though his vocabulary was sharply off from Jr's his voice in every way was Jr's own.

Ogra herself shuddered at this feeling an almost eerie, supernatural like feeling towards Rex as his voice was giving her an uncanny feeling that there was something about Rex that makes him similar to Jr. She shrugged it off however and asked Girain. "Girain...why is he...having Jr's voice?" She asked in a creeped out manner.

"Well that's because...he's... Jr's clone." She stuttered at this and once the full sentence was uttered, Ogra gasped out in shock at the revelation. She backed away from Rex, finding it hard to believe that Rex is somehow the clone of Jr as the two are completely...different from one another.

Shiryu stared at her more with his unmoving angular face, and sighed. "I'll repeat the question… Where is Godzi-" His audio receptors suddenly caught the tree line a ways away from the cave area rustling around showing off the lush jungle environments, but he felt the vibrations of repeated booming noises heard. Footsteps. Kaiju sized footsteps. He faced his entire attention towards the noises.

From the tree line Jr, still smiling, came out looking forwards still unaware of Rex by the cave, but he turned his head to his left towards the cave. "Honey I'm home-" Jr though choked on his own words. His eyes were suddenly locked onto Shiryu's optics in a glare that spoke shock and disbelief. There he was, Shiryu, his clone, his twin, and arguably a blood brother of his. Most of all however his enemy, and adversary being the only thing to match his own power and danger. The only thing now was for a time the world seemed to move slower while Jr's mind processed who he was seeing. His eyes then moved to Shiryu's right seeing Ogra right next to Rex. His lover and now wife. Just a day before Anuguirus had wed the two in a stronger bond. Jr's mind went and found commands roughly meaning "panic", "danger", "Caution", "threat", "anger", and most of all "fight."

Jr then roared out in sudden fury while the dorsal plates on his back raised forwards in an angered rage while his heated breath shot out a loud war cry at Shiryu. Shiryu sighed and calculated Jr was going to attack next. "I told you this would go down without peace…" Shiryu said without much emotion. He made his own battle roar at Jr, and quickly dashed into intercept him and engage in combat.

Once in range Jr threw out his right arm that ended in a clenched fist, but Shiryu bolted to the right while wrapping his hands around Jr's arm. He then pushed down onto Jr's arm with such force it sent the raging mad Godzillasaurus down to the ground making the beach around them all shake in an earthquake like vibration. Jr bellowed out on the ground while Shiryu let out a metallic whine while backing off seeing that Jr was now rolling over making a trench in the sand. As soon as he got to his feet the two of them made an identical defensive position of their arms and hands over their chest leading to their faces. Jr then shouted out again while charging. Jr's left leg kicked upwards flinging some sand out while his shin struck Shiryu's right arm staggering and getting the mecha off balance. Shiryu found his balance by fall forward with his right arm out stretched grabbing Jr's chest, and then pushing him to his back. Shiryu made a natural Godzillian roar, and flug a punch directed to Jr's chest while he was down, but Jr immediately rolled out of the way leaving Shiryu to strike the beach below him sending sand upwards. Jr once he rolled out of the way stood up, and charged at Shiryu delivering a knee to Rex's gut, and making shiryu yelp. They both got back to an agile crouch and went back to their defencive potions.

"That's it you two, stop fighting now!" Girain growled aggressively and quickly stepped in between them to act as the pacifier. She quickly grabbed the two by the back of their necks and slammed their faces into the sand and bury them both into the surface of the island's beach. She quickly slammed a needle into Jr's neck and inject into him a syringe full of Nanomachines with a clear intent in mind on how to use it. Her grip on their necks tighten as she pulled them up from the sand, still dazed out by her violent and often time brutal approach to pacification. "Now you two you left me no choice but this!" She quickly slapped a pair of kaiju sized handcuffs on their hands and activated the Nanomachines inside Jr's body to inhibit his strength.

Ogra gasped out and quickly ran towards Jr first and secure him in her embrace while keeping a hostile eye looking at Shiryu, "Girain I don't like him, he's hurting my Goji and he's obviously intent to hurt him more. Get him away from Jr!" She pleaded out to Girain who in turn shook her head while keeping her attention fixed on the two Jr and Shiryu.

Jr and Shiryu both tried to throw a punch with their right and left hands, respectively, but found they were both jerked suddenly. Their eyes went to their wrists where they felt an object entwining them, and found that indeed had handcuffed them together like prisoners to each other. Both in shock said exactly the same words as each other "WHAT? HOW?" Jr however tried to lunge at Rex, but Girain suddenly found that Shiryu tackled Jr which caused the two of them to roll around in the sand as enraged fuming kaiju.

"I said ENOUGH!" She angrily stomped the ground with her right feet, from within her mind, she sent out a signal into both Jr and Rex's nanomachines to simulate a heart attack on them. The Nanomachines clogged up their hearts and veins causing the two to fell unconscious immediately. Upon falling unconscious, their veins and hearts were freed up to function once again but they are left unconscious on the ground much to Ogra's horror at Girain's extreme method.

She got on her knees to check on Jr by flipping him around on his back and check on his pulse and put her left ear on his left chest. She heard his heart beating however which makes her glad that he was alive. But left nervous by how he is unconscious like a heart attack. "Is he alright Girain? Please tell me my Goji is alright." She begged.

"He'll be fine. Help me take them to the Hot spring Ogra. I need to calm them down." She said coldly still retaining her steely gaze on the two. Ogra reluctantly nodded finding some sense in Girain's request. She then picked up Jr and carry him on her back while Girain picked up Rex and do the same as Ogra towards the Hot spring. Once arrived, Girain dipped Rex into a hot spring pond to cool him off and helped Ogra dipped Jr into the other. Their handcuffs remained to keep them off balance and unable to fight, the warm water of the spring would soon kick its effect into them and wake them up.

Of course when their eyes opened their confusion and anger filled looks directed at each other, and they rose out of the water yelling out in anger. They however found that they could not break the cuffs holding them together, and their expressions directed to the chain holding them together. They both pulled in different direction while growling in confusion. "Why won't it budge?" They both questioned echoing each other's words. They then looked at eachother, and growled. "THIS IS YOU FAULT! You started this!" They both echoed.

Girain sighed out growling at them both like a frustrated mother scolding her bickering sons. "Will you two stop it?! I need to get this over with and I can't do that while you two are fighting like this! And I certainly don't care who start this first as long as you two stop fighting right now!" She huffed out aggressively while looking at Jr before at Rex, her anger masked the calculative intention she was having in mind, now she can see how similar they are to one another with Jr and Rex are identical clones almost to a teat.

They both made an identical grumble before they looked at each other. It was Jr though to start asking the questions before Shiryu even could. "So what the fuck are you doing here Shiryu?... You were by my house, by my house, and on this island… What the fuck could you be here for?... I thought I got rid of you in Tokyo!" Jr exclaimed.

Shiryu growled in a threatening manner, and cleared his throat. "And I thought i would have left some bearings of wounds in you when we fought last time. As for how I live when you go home without punishment… You better make sure next time your rival isn't breathing… I thought you would have heard Valkry say I was just going to be treated." Shiryu stated.

Jr rolled his eyes. "Fuck off you. What are you doing HERE though? On the island? With my FAMILY!" Jr shouted again. "I was put here under quarantine after Orion's Sword launched a nuclear missile from my frame. I need to talk to you about something. Anubis is dead, but one thing still lingers in the shadows…" Rex said ominously.

Jr raised a brow, but his face already serious turned into a more fierce snarl. His thoughts dwelled on an another powerful kaiju. One that was arguably more powerful than that of a Godzillasaur, or whatever Anubis that twisted abomination was. Jr growled in defense. "Ray…" Jr said ominously. "Bingo…" Shiryu said just as a blue light emerge from the middle of his head. A holographic projection of a massive lizard like kaiju showed. A grey one in color, but designated under the species Rhedosaurus. In the photo it was trampling over Tokyo's cityscape a beast of sheer rage, and yet Jr wanted it dead as it was a threat to kaiju. Rex wanted it dead doing his duty as both kaiju and anti terror measures.

While the twins were having their heated conversation, O'Grady was watching the whole thing from the War Room. He twirls his ballpoint pen in his fingers as he ponders what could possibly be done for Rex's sake. "Osborn, Baline, get over here. I got something I need to disclose to you two." The general said.

Of course Osborn and a tired Eli walked over to O'Grady watching Jr anxiously that close to Girain. "Yeah? What is it general? We have all the time in the world now to discuss anything now that big asshole is deader than a rock…" Osborn stated making fun of Anubis. Eli seemed a bit nervous to conversate with O'Grady, but gave a simple nod knowing the man had a rage not to be trifled with.

General O'Grady stood up from where he seat and with a cigar in his hand ready to light though for the moment he held back his urge to smoke. He however has a starry eyed expression on his face that is rare to see for the bitter old man. "We still have those asshats Saradians to kick ass and take names. And keeping Rex around here all day isn't going to help him. So it's as good as anytime now to get him out and do some damages. Sooner preferably." He said. He then lighted up the cigar in his hand and smoke it casually blowing off some smoke into the ceiling. "Anyone of you familiar with 1st Special Forces Operational Detachment Delta?" He asked almost bemused.

Scot Osborn nodded. "Yes sir. They just kicked North Korea's ass so hard they resigned as an international power. That or they beat it up for lunch money, and the only good Anubis did was to drive a nail in their coffin. I feel like you're going to say the UNKCC let you have access to Shiryu for a while to clean up some terrorists." Scot said with some intrigue in his voice. Eli though cleared his throat looking up to Osborn. "Uh s-sir? The United Nations o-order? Shiryu can't leave this place, or even operate." Eli said meekly.

"Forget about the UN, those pencil pushers can't reign in a mad dog." O'Grady snarled slightly at Eli before clearing his throat and looking back at Osborn. "Correction, there wasn't any Delta Force operation that we are supposed to be aware of, second of all, the GDI has its own D-Force unit. It's called the Studies and Observation Group, a dedicated Special Mission Unit meant for high stake Tier-1 operations and Unconventional Warfare missions. Since Orion and Saradia is still a threat out there, we'll have Rex reassigned to the SOG to conduct Counter Terror Operations." He finished now seemingly more sober and relaxed than before with his cigar still lit on its tip. Though his advertisement seems too good to be true.

Scot smiled, and made a happy chuckle. He patted Eli's back, and still chuckled. "That's you Eli. You're the one that should have the credit for him. You give the word, I'll tell Sullivan to go fuck his candy bureaucratic ass. Besides. If we black out his operations, and keep him classified the only people out there to listen are Alex Jones and his horde of cultists." Eli made an anxious look to O'Grady and nodded finally. "Right. If it means Shiryu will be doing good for this world like he was meant to be instead of being viewed as a criminal then do it. One thing though. Please get rid of that hideous Orion Sword logo from his shoulders. The coloration makes them hard to see, but I'd rather see GDI on those shoulders. And the UNKCC logo on him somewhere. Its tells those who see him this is who's fighting for your safety." Eli said ending with a nervous gulp.

"Blacking out that logo entirely sounds better to me. That should work better for black operations. Eli get him and Girain back here. I'll relocate two SOG teams to their staging points." The General quickly began to sit down at his command sit once again and tapped on the keyboard sending out an encrypted signal to the SOG's HQ to relocate two teams for special trainings.

Eli in the meantime scratched his head unsure if bringing Girain and Rex back now were the two best ideas. He could deal with one angry person, but a fuming mad kaiju was another. He shuddered, and reach into his pocket. He pulled out a military phone like device with a gunmetal grey coloration, and various panels around it. He then scrolled down a list of names ranging all from "mom", "dad", "doctor", and reached Girain's number, but surprisingly rather than Shiryu he clicked her number, and waited for her to pick up.

At the hot spring, Girain suddenly heard the ringing sound inside her head and quickly made a mental push on the answer button when she saw it was Eli calling. Her voice would then be streamed into Eli's phone. "Eli? What's up over there? I'm a bit busy here with Rex and Jr." She replied while keeping her eyes lock on Rex and Jr's still handcuffed hands.

Eli nervously made an embarrassing squeak hearing her voice in the phone knowing just what she did to her former superior during her own break out of control, but he remained calm. "U-uh. Ma'am, uh…. O'Grady wants you to bring Rex back the base. Please. He thinks he found Shiryu a job to do. Anti terror work, and… him doing some good for the world. Wh-what do you think?" Eli asked nervously.

Girain raised a digital brow at this however as she tries to take in what Eli had just said. It was as if her wish had been answered somehow. Though a bit early to jump on but it's still best to seize the opportunity now than let it pass by. "Understood Eli I'll take him back to base." She replied and quickly unlocked the cuffs on Jr and Rex's wrists, she at the same time releases the restraints the Nanomachines put into their bodies and helped Rex out of the hot spring pond. "Rex, I need to take you back to base, General O'Grady said he has some...jobs for you there. Sounds like something you like from the tone of Eli." She said as she helped Rex to his feet before going to do the same to Jr.

Shiryu made an odd quick eep out while tilting his head. His tail wagged a little. "A job?... What type of job?..." Shiryu asked with his head filled with both excitement and caution not to get too excited in the first place. Jr sighed however "Good does that mean he'll be off the island?" Jr said dryly while Shiryu simply growled.

"Counter Terror they said. Anyway I think I better let O'Grady fill you in once you get back." She then turned her attention to Jr and Ogra bidding them a good bye for now. "Anyway, I gotta go now guys to get Shiryu's new employment done. I'll catch up later." She politely replied before leading Rex back to the base from the footpath along the jungle of the island.

Shiryu followed along Girain through the jungle using a dirt path for their way to make it back to the base easier. Although for some odd reason Girain noticed Shiryu was standing a bit upwards slightly taller than before. His body language had changed as well slightly to a more jovial side. His hands were raised slightly and we walked with a more proud stride rather than the former gloomy slow walk he formerly had. Except he still wasn't speaking.

Girain being a attentive sister figure to Rex noticed his change of stance as they walk, her observation on it was silent but there was no need of words to describe what was on her mind, save for the acknowledgement that Rex was feeling better now than before. Once they have arrived back at their hangar, Rex was greeted with the usual sight of General O'Grady smoking his cigar casually with a brown file folder on his table. On the folder there was a stylized eagle holding a bundle of lighting rods in one talon and a an olive branch in another. "Got yourself a scholarship Rex. It's about time you earn it too." The general said holding up the document folder.

Shiryu tilted his head looking down at the general in the hangar. He didn't even seem angered or silent. Instead he knew what scholarship meant, and at the word his tail made a slight wag of excitement. Scot Osborn and Eli Baline joined by O'Grady's side, and Eli was the one to make a kind fatherly smile. On that seemed proud of his creation. "That's right. I thought it seemed fitting i see you off before you went. Rex." Eli said. Shiryu looked back over to O'Grady with his optics gleaming. "A scholarship? What destination am I being moved to?" Shiryu asked with curiosity.

"Credenhill, Herefordshire of the UK. You're going to have to reevaluate your counter terror experience and practices, I have two teams of Combat Application experts on the ground there waiting for you. You'll be leaving tomorrow." The general said casually to Rex while reading some of the important details in the report outlined for Rex. The sudden departure schedule had Girain widened her eyes in sudden shock however.

"Tomorrow? Sir is that a bit too soon? Should we give him time to prepare?" She reasoned with the general, her questions however were met with an indifferent from the general.

"Mission Objective is time sensitive I'm afraid better get ready now than regret later." He closed the folder and put back on the table and sat down on a metal chair writing some additional notes that Rex can't seem to decipher yet.

Osborn nodded to Girain, and cleared his throat. "Before Orion's Sword did the hijack he was busy both fighting Sardai and doing kaiju defence work. If Orion hadn't of hijacked him he'd be off this god forsaken quarantine, and kicking ass still. Its best he go now ASAP." Scot said with urgency.

Eli though approached Girain more tender than the hardened leaders. "If you want Girain. You still have time to say goodbye to him for now. You know before he goes. That's up to you though." Eli said. Shiryu looked over to Girain with a very slight tilt in his head to see what she would do.

Girain sighed out feeling overwhelmed by the sudden changes that has taken place over such a short period of time. She fell down on the floor looking at Rex and planted her hand on his shoulder to bid her goodbye. "Rex, before you go, I just want to say good luck and well...stay safe Rex. I hope I'll meet you again soon." She said to him in her usual motherly manner. It felt like a long goodbye for her as she isn't told of how long will Rex be away and she is concerned for his well being as they have been with each other.

"You know my sister Rex, just stay safe and keep in touch got it?" Giryia added in, patting him on his dorsal plates.

Shiryu nodded to the two of them, and refused to show any sadness of having to leave his adopted family. Whether that be his sisters, or even his adopted human father. He shook the two of their hands though as his thanks. "Th-thank you. Sisters. For everything. I will continue contact, a-and talk with you when I can." Shiryu said swallowing his emotions.

Both Giryia and Girain sniffled upon hearing Rex calling them his sisters, they both hugged him tenderly and patted his back as they nuzzle his forehead for 5 minutes before letting go. Girain being the first to look back at O'Grady with an almost pleading eye hoping that he will keep Rex's safety top priority. "You have my words on it. I'll be accompanying Rex for the trip just for safety measures." He said to her to which she nodded back to him and patted Rex's back gently, letting reality sink in.

Shiryu nodded to them, and gave them one last hug sniffling himself, but he had to break away before the emotions dragged their course. He gave them a final nod of appreciation and thanks before he slowly moved himself to the elevator ready for his life to begin again. The only issue was he never thought once that he'd find a family to love, or anyone that nurtured him. Saying goodbye to that warmth felt like the hardest part. He sighed waving them off, and awaited for the elevator to raise him.

The elevator would then take him up to the surface of the hangar with Girain and Giryia following him to make sure that he is safe and sound to them. Once they have arrived at the surface, the twins escorted him out to the harbor of Mother Base where a flotilla was waiting for him to embark on the transporting barge.

Shiryu shook some of his body out making slight popping noises coming from within his body making sure to loosen his body and bones out just before he embarked on the trip of his life. He then crouched down, and placed his hands on the barge gently to make sure he didn't apply too much weight. The water below it vibrated slightly, but it never showed any sign of capsizing. He then moved his legs onto the ship, and then followed with flattening his body out onto the hsip. His chest lowered to the metal deck, and his legs stretched out. He placed his arms by his sides to make his frame have as much storage compatibility as possible. Finally his mechanical dorsal plates folded over to the right completing the storage procedure.

The crew on the barge would then quickly fold a massive piece of dark green tarp over his mechanical body, covering his entire body with a fireproof blanketing and tied it up to cover his massive form. Up close and personal it was obvious that Rex was hiding underneath the tarp. But from far away, it's only guess works what could it be. The crew then untied the barge from the harbor as Girain and Giryia stood by and watch Rex being ferried off from Monster Island they waved him goodbye as the flotilla began to sail off into the horizon and disappeared from sight once and for all.

To save power Shiryu powered down his body, or at least the electronically run parts of his machine body, while he went on the trip. His optic shut off to a non living black color, but with the tarp covering his face visibility was limited to essentially nothing. The tarp could barely show any light and he felt like a claustrophobic sensation was moving over him. To help himself relax he changed his thoughts to a more positive one pretending this is a blanket for sleep. It was a stretch for him, but once he did what followed was him falling asleep fully, and making light snoring sounds. All that was left now was for the crew of the ship to retain to a stealth like move through the ocean avoiding all contact with any other vessels regardless of who they were to practice an isolationist approach for safety.

A pitch black void was all Rex could see on his trip, it took him God knows how long until he gets to see the world around him again. Eventually, he felt the momentum of the ship came to a halt somewhere, the tarp would then be unfolded above him and he felt his form was being dragged out of the barge with Herons transport heading inland with him in tow. They landed him on a mechanized pad where he felt himself standing upright by braces holding him together as the pad moved into a hangar. There Rex's optical systems booted up again and he was treated to a sight of a well lit military hangar though this one was much smaller than the one on MI, the space was cramped and he can't stand quite upright completely however.

Shiryu ended up pumping his head on the ceiling, and grunted slightly. He reconfigured the height of the place and looking around scanning his new mystery environment. He saw that the place indeed was only made for one mecha unit, but even then barely. The walls around him made this place look nearly like a storage closet, and it was square like in shape. Not much elbow room existed for Shiryu either since moving his hands to his side would graze the walls around himself. However the well lit hangar made the place look a much lighter grey than the dark colored one in MI. The walks had wiring and straight panel lines around in near random directions. In Front of him he saw a balcony that rose just to the bottom of his chest, and behind that a wall that led to what he assumed control room, and other rooms for varying uses. There was a window on top at about a 45 degree angle facing away from him, but he could see glimpses of staff moving about in white office spaces.

Rex would then heard the sound of a metal door opening to his side, his eyes glanced to it and saw that O'Grady was seen inside a control booth with Hack sitting next to him working on some programming work for Rex's HUD, which would explain why his HUD is currently deactivated leaving only a conventional vision mode for him to watch the world around him. Rex would then catch something interesting running on his new HUD, a new programming called " " was being installed and verified for him to use with new designation for him as "Tomahawk-6."

Not only that however. His old designation "Corsair" was erased, and seemingly replaced with the new Tomahawk-6 designation. He tilted his head slightly, and spoke softly to himself. "Tomahawk-6?" He was perplexed by this only being used to the old Corsair code name that Orion's Sword had given him in the past. Then there was the programming he had yet to see, but the name alone was enough to gain his curiosity. He waited to see what his new programmers were to do to him.

"Loch 1, Loch 2, Loch 3 and Loch Lomond!" Said Hack as he pressed the ENTER button, sending a command prompt to pop up on Rex's HUD. It was blue pop up box that said "Welcome Shiryu Rex, callsign Tomahawk-6, to SOG." The box then has a circle that rotates around for a brief second before turning into a special dialogue box, a tutorial for him to use the new communication system that is now installed into him. With blue diamonds are friendly symbols, red means hostiles, green for allies and white for civilian. "That's it General, Rex is hot and ready to roll. Might as well train him with some of the guys here."

"Got it. Hack, make sure that his is encrypted and secured constantly, no foreign transmission unless those permitted by GDI SOG, got it?" The general instructed his programmer to which Hack nodded and immediately went to program Rex's encrypted communication system to the highest level, with an auto updater enabled for Rex to use it without fear of being hacked.

Shiryu took note however with the dialogue box displayed in his hud. He was reminded of how gamers learn how to play first person shooters or games. The symbols especially gave him this reminder however he realized those were NATO symbols being used, and this was only the basic part of the tutorial being displayed to him currently. There were also three different display tabs on the bottom of the hud labeled "stats", "items", and "data." The data tab showed Shiryu's outlined body with damage statistics of each of his body parts, and more he had yet to get to. The times tab showed him his inventory, and finally the data tab showed him current objectives and the map. He realized he had yet to see voice chat on who would be talking, maps, unit power, health and damage status, other NATO symbols, and just what else this new hud layout would give him. There was still so much for him to learn from this new hud.

The other part he noticed was the amount of security the GDI was placing into him, and he began to realize just how serious they took him, and security after Orion hijacked Shiryu in the past. Shiryu watched somewhat astounded while he watched numbers and letters go past his eyes in white coloration for code. He saw multiple windows open and close filed with loading bars that filled in a near instant. Some of the data gave him a slight headache, but he was too engaged with the processes to care of a slight head pain.

"Rex can you hear me?" General O'Grady suddenly asked, a window popped up on the upper right hand side of Rex's HUD showing a video call function similar to Skype but with better resolution and quality.

"Affirmative general. I can see a small display in my new hud, and your voice is coming through, but I just have one question? What is all this?" Shiryu asked. He seemed not concerned, but more curious to know what he'll be working with.

"Welcome to the SOG." The general casually replied. He then continued "Studies and Observation Group of the GDI. They're basically a counter terror Special Mission Unit designed to give us parity in the 21st century warfare. Recent terrorist threats such as Orion and Saradia make us reevaluate our capabilities, in conclusion, we need you on the SOG team right now." The general casually explains as the AR interface scanned the area around Rex, giving him a detail topographical map and GPS coordinates. He found himself in Credenhill, Herefordshire of England, more famously known as the Home of the SAS.

Shiryu nodded slowly examining his location on the topographical map. The map itself seemed to be a dark navy blue color, but he found he could change the coloration to amber, green, or even a cyan and much more if he so choose to. He chose to stay to the original coloration however since he preferred the default state. The map though showed him as NATO tank symbol that appeared as a equilateral triangle facing upwards like an arrow. He was grey in color though to distinguish, but to enemies he would appear just the same much to their confusion. "I may have a few more questions on my mind for the moment. Its best if I can get acquainted with these changes to the best of my ability." Shiryu said still examining his hud.

"Affirmative on that one. I have a pair of combat application teams standing by for combat training with you. You'll join them shortly." He glanced over at Hack who nodded his head and press the Y button on the keyboard. This sent Shiryu's consciousness into a VR world. At first the landscape was bland with nothing more than run of the mill boxes moving around. Then a map grid was drawn on the ground and the world formatted itself into shape, Rex would find himself in a Middle Eastern style world where on one hand he saw vast mountain range, open plains with desert dunes in front and a sea side to his right.

The graphic and texture quality in the realm were as realistic as the supercomputers in the base could get them to be. They looked similar to Hollywood styled CGI effect generated from a computer making everything look hyper realistic for those involve.

Shiryu though knew he was in Saradia having served there once when Orion was still operating not as a terror group, but more of black ops task force. Now though Shiryu was operating with a new group. He looked around the place taking in the setting as well as getting his senses acquainted. He looked into his hud to look at the data tab for the current objective, and what it entails him to do.

On his HUD Hack pops up in the video call once again to help him orientate himself to the various functions of the new system that has been installed into him. "Hey big guy, welcome to the VR training, here i'll walk y'all through the . First thing first let's check if the objective marker is functional. Your guys are waiting for you at a highway up ahead they're preparing an ambush on a logistic convoy that's going to pass by the place." Hack then input the coordinates and objective marker type for Rex. The cyborg would see a large arrow stating for him to join up at a location that's around 600 meters away from him to the North. His digital compass also show him that the Objective is corresponding to the direction of the HUD's version.

Shiryu then made his way across the simulated CGI desert and headed over to the designated location he selected his topographical map, and followed the marker getting closer and closer towards the objective. On the compass a glowing rectangle shape faded from dark to light telling him to go north. As he approached the pulse increased in pace telling him he was getting closer. Each step through the desert made a kick of dust fire up to his legs. The pulse of the little rectangle increased, and he saw the highway, and his team mates waiting for him. SHiryu made a careful double check glancing at the topographical map, and saw that his symbol was right next to the green symbols of his allies. He raised a hand to his head flat to give off a salute to them.

The human down by his feet were seen scrambling to nearby sand dunes about 200 meters away from the highway, they duck down behind the dunes on both sides of the road and quickly bury themselves into the sand. Shiryu would see their green diamond symbols turned to blue, signifying that they are now synced to him and the team now has a Rex unit to conduct their mission. "Get down Rex! You're going to blow this ambush sky high!" Urged the French operator as he hide behind a large rock with his weapon, an M416A5 cock and lock ready to open fire at a moment's notice.

Rex would see what appears to be a man with biker beard and a pair of shades set himself up with his M110 sniper rifle by a sand dune, on his back there was a disposable M136 AT4 rocket launcher laying in wait. "Rex get down on the ground, or at least duck behind a sand dune to ambush them. Fire on my go." The operator said.

Shiryu as ordered dropped gently down to his chest not to shake the land around himself. Once that was he folded his dorsal plates down, and crawled towards a dune to his right. He was massive though being a kaiju mecha compared to that of the human bodies of his allies. Each crawl through the sand made a large trench below himself from his sheer weight and size alone. He patiently waited though for the ambush to set through.

"Contact, truck packs with shooters, 500 meters North East." Pharaoh called in his sighting as a convoy moves towards them. The convoy consists of about 5 trucks and two BMP-1D Obr 1970. The vehicles came towards the ambush kill zone and the lead truck, a troop transport with canvas top ran over an anti vehicle mine, activating the magnetic detonation device of the mine and quickly set off an explosion. The blast ruptured through the vehicle's metal under bed and sent it flying into the air, "Open fire!" Pharaoh cried out as his teammates open fire on the convoy.

Shiryu witnessed the vehicle explode into a fiery ball of metal and now dead crew, but hearing Pharaoh yell prompted Shiryu to raise the shoulder cannon on his right side again, and take aim. His hud displayed a square shaped reticle with a red coloration that shrunk down to a smaller size as it targeted the convoy's vehicles. Once locked onto one of the trucks Shiryu heard a faint beep, and the cannon made a metallic clanging noise as he fired into the vehicles. Each shot sent simulated dust flying, and the shot ruptured the vehicles into metal fragments, and fire, but the whole time Shiryu displayed no emotion.

As the ambush took place members of SOG Punic team pour in their fire, ripping apart the stragglers of the Saradian convoy, Spark and his German counterpart, Boomer, began to flank the convoy and hit the enemy units without remorse, gunning down the survivors one at a time. "Area secured." The Frenchman declared as Punic team regrouped by a burning truck.

"Alright listen up, Jackal is still in play we need to link up with them at a nearby army garrison where this convoy started roll out from. There are civies around and in the town so watch your fire." Pharaoh instructed as he tapped on the C2 iPad he has marking targets and suspected positions in red to help his teammates keep note of the situation they are in. Overhead of the team there was a small UAV about the size of a small bird circling around them with its camera zooming in at the town. On the North eastern side of town, an infantry marker with SF labeled can be seen in Green.

Shiryu recalled hearing Jackal from the North Korean incident only a couple of days ago. He was surprised they were back in action so fast, and in a training sim after helping tear apart a corrupted country to pieces. He however noted the positions of targets, and saw that the town was clearly to small for his massive size. This was not an acceptable losses mission yet, and as such he could not enter the town.

Punic team was seen approaching the town from the Western Flank as they lay down on the ground waiting for Jackal to be in position for a simultaneous assault. Shiryu himself found that he could even control the UAV to scope out the Middle Eastern town to see targets and location of interests. Among them, was a mosque in the middle of town and surround it were packs of infantry squads and light motorized supports.

He used the small drone to zoom out, but saw that Jackal approaching from the opposite side of the town to spread out the attack. The five man squad lined up to eastern part of the town, and crouched down, but with the information Shiryu had he radioed into the two of them. "Be advised. The mosque in the center of the town has a large quantity of resistance you will face. Multiple infantry units and motorized Units." Shiryu stated.

"Copy that. Watch your fire people we ain't here to bust up their shits." Point Man replied as his team fan out ready to launch the assault, their position was a difficult one as it has a steep incline with a trench on the top to protect the town's flank. Tick quickly tossed up a smoke grenade to conceal their movements and he then open up with a volley of his MK48 LMG on the trench position causing the simulated Saradian to be caught off guard, they dived down to the ground and waited for the fire to dissipate while then Pharaoh and his teammates make an echelon left formation and flank the left of the trench.

Jackal hearing Punic's assault moved up to confuse the enemy simulated Saradians with a dual engagement from two ends. Jackal seemed to have an easier time moving through small hills just outside of town, but the Saradian's here also dug out a trench. Only now they were without a sandy hill to give them a high ground advantage. Regardless Jackal's point man "Monk" through in a flash bang to stun and confused the Saradians there while Hippocratus, Crash, and Monk/Polchek opened fire using HK416 modified for different uses. Crash's one being more CQB oriented and having a beta c type magazine making it look like a small LMG

As the assault went on, Punic quickly kicked down the door of a two stories building with a balcony overlooking the road of the town, perhaps it was a motel. Point Man quickly entered the building with his M416A5's IR flashlight on as he cleared one room at a time inside the building, his teammates followed him covering his flanks and blocking off exits and entry points of the building as they move to the 2nd floor. Shiryu on the outskirt of town would see that a column of T-62D tanks were moving in to block them off from escape attempts and were firing on his armor plates.

Once the tanks began to fire on Shiryu he made a shrill mechanical roar rather than the Godzillian one, but remembering his programming and training prior to this the simulated town was too close, and too valuable for reckless and more destructive weaponries. In his hud he selected his items tab and went into a weaponry tab scrolling over one of them and selecting his signature pistol. After being selected his thigh compartment opened up displaying his angular futuristic pistol to him. He grabbed hold, and aimed towards the attackers while using his more slender frame to dodge, and duck each of their shells before they could hit his frame. He fired his pistol towards their armor making large holes into the tanks making a successful penetration into each of them, and essentially detonating them from the inside out once the ammunition was destroyed. Each tank erupted into a simulated explosion and turned black their own fires roasted them slowly.

As the the battle dies down, the SOG units including Shiryu saw the Saradian dropped their weapons and held up their hands surrendering to the assault units. The surrender pose was uniformed with each Saradian held up their hands and remain still as a statue. Then Shiryu's HUD shows a bold font that said "MISSION SUCCESS" then followed by a screen showing combat statistic such as amount enemies killed, wounded, captured and other information such as % of damages on his frame and % of damages inflicted on the enemies.

All of this data was listed on a cyan colored table, or graph with each of the data presented on its own placement on the table. Shiryu took each detail pleased by his own performance, but would let his own superiors critique his work for themselves. Most may have been anxious for this, but if there was need for improvement Shiryu would take any advice and follow through with it as soon as possible. Although, the GDI got to see first hand a simulated course of how a Rex unit operates against human adversaries, and what made them stand out from MFS units. The weaponry Shiryu used was catered more for controlled damages, and his dodging of enemy fire made his thin slim frame a seeming necessity.

"Hey yo Rex, great job out there you just made those weekend warriors shudder in their boots. You'll get your briefing first thing in the morning and your guys will be there as well." Hack said as he forwarded the result to Scot Osborn's email address to allow the UNKCC see how well Rex operates in a combat mission, albeit simulated one at that.

"Good work Rex, you got your weapons and practices in good condition. Debriefing as follow, despite being on quarantine you will continue operations against Terrorist threats such as Saradia and Orion's Sword regardless of UN's order. Punic and Jackal Team are going to join you first thing in the morning at Hangar 5. Remember that." The general said as he stood up, expecting a phone call from Osborn anytime now.

As such his phone rang with Osborn's caller ID showing as well as his face. He wasn't much for sitting down, and waiting to act on actions, but with Shiryu technically operating he was more than ready to give his word on what he was doing now. Especially after receiving the email from the GDI on Shiryu's performance.

"You got the Combat Record there?" He asked, patiently waiting for Osborn to make his reply as he watch Rex sleeping soundly inside the hangar.

"Why yes we did. The UNKCC is glad he's getting some work out there now, and it looks like he's still following his old training as well." Scot said, but he cleared his throat. "I think though you saw first hand why he's a big controversy that's getting people like Alex Jones riled up. That and where his anti human combat comes from, and how he operates in two different fields." Scot said.

O'Grady likewise snickered at this as he exited the hangar and went to his quarter with his phone still on his ear. "We find ways to kill each other everyday, some guys found more sadistic method than the other. I.e harassing victims of school shooting. I'll task Rex for deployment with SOG teams Punic and Jackal soon. Got any actionable intel on either Orion or Saradia for them?" He asked Scot waiting patiently as he watches the SOG units retiring to their barracks for the night. It is unknown if their rest will last long though.

"Orion has been real quiet lately. In fact after they lost Shiryu they've kinda just disappeared, or are hiding out. No one can find any damn trace of them, and they're just gone. You'll find more in Saradia, but something weird has been going down in Las Vegas. I would check it out before it becomes New Vegas." Scot stated cryptically.

O'Grady likewise clears his throat and look at his watch before replying confidently. "Just give me the details and I'll send them out to do some snooping. The place won't know what just hit them." The general replied and entered his personal quarter with a single lamp lighting the room for him.

The phone clearly sounded off Osborn's words, but with a static like sound through the small speaker. "Somewhere on the outskirts of the city. To the east possibly. Some of the desert locals have been suggesting some kind of odd warehouse, but it's unclear who's there. They've also said something about loud banging noises and the ground shaking, but anyone who gets too close is asked to leave." Scot said through the phone.

"Copy that. I'll blow some tarps off of it real soon." The general replied in an almost too casual tone as he went to work compiling intels on the location, every details on roads, highways, GPS coordinates and so so forth. As the morning came to Credenhil, Rex was waken up in his hangar as the pad he stood on moved him out to the open. He was greeted by the sight of the morning sun and England's rolling hills with tall grass fields.

Shiryu shook himself off in the new country alone without his two sisters by his side. He breathed out and in filling his lungs with the English isle's air. He groaned slightly as he stretched his body out. All of his muscles ached a bit from the compacted environment inside of the hanger which offered not much in terms of space, and as such as he stretched out he felt his back make very slight clicks while his bones realigned into place.

The sky though quickly turned to a cloudy grey as typical for the isles. Shiryu didn't seem to mind the change though. If anything the clouds reminded him of Monster Island's damp environment, and lush jungle. He scanned around the area in his new hud to see what sights besides the sky and and hills were there.

He would soon see on his HUD a waypoint marker popped up and lead him towards Hangar No.5 of the SAS's base. Around him as he goes, he saw various SAS training programs taking place with new applicants being trained constantly with their skills being honed for the various mission objectives they might undertake in the future. For now though, he would be acquaintanced with some of the members of the SOG. Inside Hangar No.5 he saw 12 SOG members being assembled with their seats ready just in front of where he was standing. Some of them on his HUD have a Carthaginian symbol over their head and name with the others sporting the Jackal symbol.

He recognized some of them from the previous VR training course he participated in the previous night. He identified them as both Jackal and Punic. He stood at massive attention inside of the hangar however looking for what his next objective would be. In his head it was training exercises.

O'Grady was seen by a clipboard with some satellite photos of a warehouse in Las Vegas, Nevada with highlight markers and structures being pointed out for them to take notice. "Alright then listen up, we have some reports coming out of Las Vegas that there are suspicious activities around a warehouse area on the outskirt of the city. We believe it's possibly Orion Sword running operations around it for some reasons. Hence we need to get boots on the ground ASAP to snoop out the place." O'Grady's eyes made a subtle turn at Shiryu, knowing full well he will make a statement or question the task that is being handed out to him.

Shiryu hearing this made a desperate attempt to seal in any negative emotions towards the terror group being the ones who had wronged him the most in the past, and yet he had to control any positive outbursts knowing this would be him getting his revenge. All he did was give a subtle nod to O'Grady and yet it was enough to know O'Grady had Shiryu's full attention. Although he did have one assessment he needed to speak out. "If we are going after the group that hijacked me I need to advise an alert. This was the USA's black ops group to combat kaiju before they evolved more and more into something different taking on terrorists, and then becoming a terror group themselves… They operate with unconventional methods, and are higher in technology than other military forces. Advising major caution." Shiryu warned trying to remain calm.

"We already know that which is why we exist, to hunt and kill them all no matter where they hide." Boomer replied in a thick German accent before O'Grady continues.

"Right, point being is that, the area is likely to have Orion patrolling in or around the area. So here's how it goes, Punic will enter the facility to get a clear idea what's the content. Jackal will be on Overwatch duty to ensure hostiles don't have any surprises and Rex will be the panic button. If Orion has any Mecha units there, waste it." O'Grady then gave them a minute of silent to take in the details of their objectives and possible oppositions.

The members of Jackal were notorious for more destructive purposes, and are the ones to get into the battle first hand. Though this sounded like a walk in the park for a couple. Namely Taipan and Specter who gave O'Grady a thumbs up for affirmation this mission would get done. "No worries mate. We got these boys backs." Taipan said with Specter, still masked, nodding his own affirmation.

Shiryu stood silent calculating shut what Orion could possibly send in to combat him. They were left without a kaiju, or kaiju like device, and lacked any of the artificial womb technologies that made artificial breeding possible. They however were resourceful and high tech. They could do something without a mech and still pose a threat to Shiryu. He only gave O'Grady his nod suggesting he was ready.

"Good dismiss, and let's get moving people." He quickly saluted them before walking off to a V-44 VTOL transport along with Punic and Jackal Teams boarding the VTOL transport's massive cargo hold with their weapons and equipment while the Herons were seen hovering in waiting for Rex to let himself be ferry across the Atlantic Ocean to the US. Inside the VTOL, Punic team members armed themselves with US made weapons such as M4A1 Carbines with various attachments, though the suppressor is a default for everyone. Point Man himself was seen armed with an M4A1 with a EOTech Holo Sight and a laser module on the side rail with a fore grip.

Jackal for the most part were armed with German assault rifles from Heckler and Koch, but based off of American weapons. Some kind of match made in Heaven as Hippocratus, Crash, and Polchek carried their HK416 in hand while the two marksmen, Specter and Taipan, carried MR762A1 rifles with scopes. They were all loaded up however with extra gear if needed, but it seemed they all wanted to look out of the window curious of the mecha kaiju they were to follow along with.

Shiryu himself awaited lift from his herons, but with this being a mission inside of a UN allied nation as well as one belonging to NATO he knew that being caught would be a misdemeanor he would have to answer to Sullivan Palmer for. Something felt right though despite this. He knew that Orion were corrupted to the core, and had no good intentions for the world. Among these facts he had a score to settle with them as well still.

The flight took them to the US at an airbase in the Nevada as their staging point. From their Rex was secretly airlifted into the desert at night while SOG teams Punic and Jackal were airlifted in via a stealth variant of Blackhawk helicopter. A sleek, angular helicopter named UH-80 Ghost Hawk, the official designation for the secretive Black Hawk variant first used in the raid to assassinate Osama Bin Laden. The chopper first dropped Jackal off at a high ground area where they can overwatch the warehouse area which was 500 meters away from them. Punic was then deployed into the clearing of the warehouse area via fast rope technique. "Overlord, we're on the ground and ready to go, what's the word?" Pharaoh asked on the coms as he kept his M4A1 with ENVG attachment and suppressor at the ready.

"Blood. I repeat Blood. Mission's a go, good luck and get some." The general replied coldly which was good enough for the team on the ground as they began to approach the first warehouse.

The warehouse that Scot was talking about was more of a massive complex almost looking like an aircraft hangar rather than what they assumed would be a mere large storage warehouse for farming equipment. How this got here, and how fast was a mystery, but it was clear something was not right. The intel said those who got near were forced out, and yet no resistance came to that of the SOG. They could walk up to the front door and force their way in if they so choose to.

Jackal however had gotten into position ready for their overwatch mission, and yet they felt chills from the surreal nature from this place. It was pale grey in color, and yet had a house like look to it. It was recently placed up as well since no sign of age had assaulted it. "This is Crash of Jackal. We got you Punic. Something's off about this. Giving me the creeps…" Crash stated. "Yo. Shiryu man. You know anything on how they fought?" Hippocratus asked.

"Negative. Be alert and watch your backs. This is new to me, and no data exists in my memory of this being here. They like to ambush though in sudden attacks. Keep watch on who's around you…" Shiryu warned watching Punic.

"Copy that we hear you, launching UAV now." Point Man replied as his teammate, Spark set up a UAV and launched the Quadrotor drone into the air, letting the vehicle loiter around to give the teams a head up of what was going on around the place, as they were moving into the first warehouse, the UAV was moving around to the West side of the compound with its FLIR vision switched on they can then see a staggering white object lying on the ground outside of the compound but completely amiss to the naked eyes for some reasons.

"Contact, enemy unit spotted!" Spark reported the sighting as an oval shaped red marker was tagged on the massive mechanical target on the outside of the compound. What's more striking is that Rex can clearly see the outline of the unit appeared to be similar to his own frame, impossible, he would say.

Before Rex or for anyone else to react the mystery until suddenly sprung upwards from its chest and leaped over the warehouse. It then landed away from Punic, and in front of Rex, but this thing was enough to get Shiryu himself to stagger backwards in shock. The mystery mech bore everyone of Shiryu's traits all from his angular jet like face, his rounded and intricate neck design, his thin chest with a silver 8 sided near upside down triangle shape that was silver in color at the center while almost rib like gun metal designs that counted three in number on each side were towards the side of its chest. Its massive angled thighs stood out a pale white compared to Shiryu's silver, it it also bore Shiryu mechanical digitigrade legs that faced backwards at a double jointed knee, and finished the leg off with a parallelogram like shape at the calves and shins ending with Shiryu's signature foot talons. The ol issue was it's face was a pale white, it lacked any dorsal plates, its highlight where shiryu was normally a green were a dark grey, and finally the thing had a black marines logo imprinted on its thigh. Once its spotted Shiryu however it roared out a lifeless mechanical roar identical to his own sounding off the same loud metallic cry.

"The hell is that?" Overlord grumbled frustratingly upon seeing the mechanical beast charging at Rex while Punic team was still moving to secure the warehouse's interior with every intent to make sure that their enemies will not be able to escape. Point Man kicked down the door leading into the main area of the warehouse and his teammate quickly lobbed in a flashbang, the grenade stunned the occupants inside and they quickly moved in to secure the room with weapons in their hands, their sights trained on the center mass and with a handful of bullets, they down some of Orion's operatives in well placed shots. The team quickly maneuvered deeper into the warehouse, clearing out oppositions as they go securing one room at a time. As they do so, they found the warehouse to be full of high tech weapon caches ranging from experimental models to classified equipment and military technology that are considered to be Top Secret in the Pentagon.

Shiryu in the meantime scanned over the enemy unit's frame carefully. He didn't know how it got out here in secrecy, but he seemed offended, and terrified it existed. All these emotions toiled around in his head until he roared out in a godzillian roar sounding more bassey, and baritone. His tonfas blades then folded open and the charged at the doppelganger in front of himself. The doppelganger however saw his movements towards its, and it made a swift side to the left leaving Shiryu to swing both of his tofas left and right where it once stood.

The doppelganger hissed and from the sides of its neck orange tracer rounds fired out glowing brightly towards Shiryu's frame while the devices that fired the hail of bullets could best be described making a "BVVRRR" sound.

Shiryu's frame sparked being hit by the hail of bullets, but from under his armor a pulsing noise could be heard. His mouthpiece opened up, and suddenly a stream of blue atomic breath fired towards the doppelganger. It struck the mechanical best in the right eye stunning it for an a second allowing Shiryu just enough time to formulate an attack strategy in his head. "Damn! How did they acquire that technology?" Shiryu questioned with no answer.

The doppelganger however shook his head out, but by now half of its face was melted, and charred from Shiryu's attack onto it. Suddenly its chest flipped open and in a flash a bright red beam steered out of it striking the ground below, and headed for Shiryu. Shiryu yelped and dodged to the right letting the death beam stream past him after creating a glowing orange trench in the ground.

Shiryu however bolted forwards and kicked his right leg forwards striking the other unit's left arm stunning it and creating a loud metal clang, and causing it to stumble. Shiryu then swung his left leg upwards and to the right in an upwards sideways direction slamming a shin into the dopplegangers right side creating another thunderous metal sound that echoed through the air, and denting its metal. Shiryu then went in for the kill by slamming a blade into the doppelganger's gut. It however made no reaction to this, and it reached out grabbing Shiryu's arm right behind where his wrist was, and it squeezed Shiryu's armor causing it bend and buckle to the doppelganger's fingers.

Shiryu felt his arm pressurized, and an aching pain formed on him while it strangled Rex's arm. Shiryu roared out in pain, and forced his arm forwards, and deeper into the unit inflicting more damage to its unknown innards. However the push made it slide backwards, and it stopped itself by digging its talons down to the desert ground below it. Shiryu however looked at the vertical hole now in its abdomen and saw no blood pour out. Just to be sure he made a quick glance towards his own razor sharp tonfa blade finding nothing. It wasn't alive. This just meant Shiryu had a better reason to destroy whatever it was.

Shiryu stood still having a strategy to beat down whatever this was. He remained completely still while it watched Shiryu carefully. Once it calculated Shiryu was going to stand there it bolted forwards screeching no breaths, but simply making a mechanical simulation of what roars really were. Shiryu counted in his head, and just before it reached him, Shiryu casually moved out of the way, and held out his right leg. The mecha behemoth's left leg connected to Shiryu's shin, and made metal ping before its momentum stopped at Shiryu's leg, but the momentum in its body continued forwards throwing it down to its chest.

Shiryu then made a combination of both his roars, and threw his tonfas down repeatedly into the thing's back making inwards and outwards thrusts piercing its metal frame, and making more slitted stab wounds into the frame. As he did so more and more of the mecha's inner workings were cut and destroyed violently, and the outer armor began to look like a jagged mess rather than a uniform and sturdy machine.

Shiryu then found that it had gone limp. It no longer portrayed a living organism, and all activity from it had ceased completely. The machine that replicated a Rex Unit's form lay dead, and yet never had a life of its own, and possibly never had an AI. To this Shiryu folded both of his tonfas like a switchblade winning this fight, but lacked the victory roar his twin would often do when winning.

"Punic here, building is clear, we got a shit load of Orion here dropped faster than Valentine rejects." Point Man reported in as he kicked the corpse of a dead Orion operative aside and began to check on the individual's weapons and gears. "They ain't look like they expect us to come this quick, I guess we got lucky this time. Over."

"Roger that Punic, link up with Rex and we'll send a cleanup team to get the place sorted out. Rex, SITREP on the Unmanned Weapon over." Overlord asked Rex over the coms as the elderly general watched the black and white FLIR screen in his command tent. The UAV flying over them showed the smoldering wreck of the replicant unit that was no longer a credible threat to anyone, it was not a credible threat to Rex then and it is even less so now.

Shiryu however kicked the defunct machine to the left. He scanned his optics over it's now dusty, and damaged frame. Dents filled it on multiple sides,but it would appear it gave shiryu a slight conflict. "Unknown. It's not living. Thankfully, and whoever made it made sure not to implant a WMD, or nuclear silo carrier to its shoulder. It's odd. I am unable to identify this as Orion's work either since it has no bearing for nuclear weaponry. Instead it just replicates my frame and their technology." Shiryu stated. His optics tracked back down to the unit's thighs, and scanned the marine logo there. "Marines? The United States? How could they have gathered the technology to produce this… Replicant?" Shiryu asked.

"Get a photo of it and make sure that the Marines logo is clear view for everyone." Overlord as he was seen glancing to his side instructing some of the staffs in the airbase of the GDI to prepare additional sorties for another SOG operator before going back to Rex. "Shiryu be advised, we're running intel ops right now to determine location of origin of the replicant unit. We're prepping one of our operator to gather intel at the Marines base that this unit came from stand by out." Then a silence fell on the coms as the SOG teams went around keeping their eyes out for trouble and prepare for just about anything. In the air, Rex can see some V-44 VTOLs flying in with tow cables and a massive tarp being lowered on the ground, the rotor wash of the VTOLs blew dust and sands on the ground as they maintain their altitudes.

"Get the replicant wrecks and components on the tarp, we need that thing back at base for research." The pilot said over the coms to Rex as he watches Shiryu working around the wrecked replicant unit.

Shiryu nodded and began to lift the fallen unit into the tarp. Once it lay flat on the tarp Shiryu lifted the left side over to the right covering the machine slightly, and repeated with the right. He then tied some available string, but clearly the tarp was serving a multi-purpose function with Shiryu tying up the evidence inside of a blanketing. However, Polchek couldn't help, but giggle watching Rex do this from afar. "It's like he's making a giant joint. Heh heh heh…" Shiryu payed no attention to Monk and attached the hooks into some hoops made of metal securing the wrap into place. He then stood away from the evidence and nodded. "Tomahawk-6 to VTOLs you're clear for lift. Over." Rex said looking towards the allied aircraft.

"Good copy see you back at base out." The VTOLs then lifted off with the wrapped up evidence in tow flying back to base with the Herons and Ghost Hawk helicopter seen flying in to pick up Rex and the SOG teams, the Herons were seen picking up Shiryu with their cables latching onto his neck and tail ports and lifted him in the air once he is secured. The helicopter then picked SOG team Punic and Jackal up and lifted them back to the airbase alongside Shiryu. On the runway, Rex can see the tarp being unfolded and reveal the replicant's wreck, technicians were seen welding their way through the remains of the electronic components until one of the men found the hard drive device. "I got something here! Looks like the hard drive is still intact maybe the Black Box can tell us something about the unit." The technician said handing the device to O'Grady.

O'Grady nodded to the technician and brought the device into forensic to see if its data is still intact. With the aid of Hack, the data was soon deciphered and the point of origin was found. "Well looks like the Marines got better protections for their F-35Bs than this baby, cause Andrew Airbase reported a missing experimental Unmanned Weapon. Coincidentally that airbase is only around 5 miles South of here, we might need to snoop around the base's archive to see who gave them the know how on the Replicant Rex frame. I'm betting my nickels and dimes on Asshole-should-not-be-named." The IT specialist quipped before glancing frightfully at O'Grady. "Of course that's not you sir."

Shiryu in the base merely stayed inside of it, and reviewed the fight he served in against the replicant through various replays he recorded of it. He didn't feel much of a threat towards it, but the gathered video data he streamed into the bases computer monitors after he attached the back of his neck into a plug that led to a blocky white neck device that curved into the ceiling. The screens of course showed just how fast the machine could move at about Shiryu's speed, but it displayed limited weaponry besides the vulcans on both sides on the front part of its neck, and the chest hyper beam. Although Shiryu rather than communicating vocally uses a black text box with white text.

 **Shiryu: Unknown unit displays rivaling speeds, and yet possess no weapons in its "mouth." Dorsal plates stripped off of frame as well suggesting no purpose for a non living machine. It displayed formidable combat knowledge, but lacked all tonfas under the forearms suggesting mainly human based combat. Suggested titles?**

 **A: Replicant**

 **B: Dopplerex**

 **C: Imperfect disgrace of a unit line...**

"Shiiiit, Rex you know I'll go with C everytime I get a dollar." Hack quipped as he went about looking up the design and tech spec of the combat frame. Eventually building up a full scale blueprint of the combat unit. It's interior were completely mechanical with nothing organic inside it. There was however plenty of parts came from known UAV or aircrafts and vehicle designers in an attempt to produce a logistically feasible combat unit. "Christened as: Bastard offspring that no one loves. There said it and done it for y'all." Said Hack as he titled the blueprint playfully.

 **Shiryu: Calculating….**

 **Designated title: Bastard offspring that no one loves.**

 **Prefered fight technique: melee and close ranged combat**

 **Weaponry: limited**

 **Nuclear status: None**

 **Owners: Marines, Orion's Sword**

 **Manufacturer: Unknown...**

While Rex remains at the base he saw a single Little Bird helicopter taking off from the base with a lone passenger onboard, the helicopter, the SOG operative looks strangely obscured with only a balaclava mask and a pair of goggles hiding his face. The Little Bird took around an hour and a half of flying to arrive at the Marines Airbase where it landed in a secluded area of the base's outer perimeter. The operator disembarked from the helicopter and Rex could see the designated codename on him is "Crimson Butterfly".

The base seemed to be live and awake with many of the recruits in jogging exercises in Marine shirt that were drenched in sweat due to the hot american air. Multiple groups ran along a paved road inside of the base though all was casual it seemed since guard, and troops alike moved about getting fresh air. As for Crimson some of the cover could be provided be humvees, stationary helos, and portable barracks that were sprawled out along the base. The barracks being to his east and the vehicles just ahead of those.

The hooded operator crouched down with his only weapon was an MP5SD5 with an attached M68 Aimpoint sight on top of it. He then went out towards the base from the secluded LZ. As he was approaching it, a Marine's supply truck was seen approaching the base on the paved road and he quickly hopped on it bed and duck behind the cargo boxes of the truck as it was moving towards the gate, Rex can see from the mounted camera of the soldier that he was holding his weapon in both hands at the ready to open fire on the Marines who may happen to stumble upon him.

Shiryu gulped seeing seeing just how serious the mission was, and for this instance hoped would go without death, and for the mystery soldier to be on a typical recon. Something was odd though seeing the man under no spy disguise, or even a group of men go into the base. Just a single man with a single gun. Rex even thought hacking their mainframe could have gone with ease, but this was a better perhaps knowing live evidence was abound here.

The truck though passed by the barracks, and the mystery soldier stayed as quiet as moth within the darkness the truck had provided to him. It seemed the watchtower guard were on alert for anything on the outside of the base, but the inside was active with soldiers. All except the back end of the main concrete building.

It was inside the main concrete building's parking ground that Crimson Butterfly began to spread his wings and flap his way out of the truck bed in a sense. He carefully came up behind a lone Marine who was driving the truck with his MP5SD5 in hand aiming the muzzle at the head of the Marine who was apparently taking a smoke. Then he put his weapon away using his bare hand and an eerie silence enforced by swift, decisive action, the SOG operator quickly strangle the Marine and muffled his screaming before dragging him onto the truck bed and kept him inside there. The operator then took a tentative step off of the truck before moving out towards the offices of the building, sticking to the shadow and rubbing sands on his body to conceal his heat signature.

The back door was to the right of a trash bin that was greasy and blue in color, but was next to a metal door with no windows. The door as well being blue had a tiny white strip of plastic that said "private" on it. Though it may have been the more stealthier way of entering the place without causing too much alarm.

Crimson Butterfly thought on his feet and quickly picked the lock of the door open then pushed it inward. He carefully ventured inside and close the door mindful not to turn on the light at all and instead uses his night vision goggles to survey the surrounding area himself. Eventually he made it to the commander's office where the precious documents maybe and began slicing the office's computer. He connected a portable modem to the PC and rerouted the Internet Connection of the machine to that of the GDI's modem and let allow Shiryu to access it remotely.

Shiryu saw the permission for access and immediately grated it allowing him control of the function. He read in the GDI archive that Girain herself was a persistent hacker when the need called for it. Although, one of those needs met Shiryu during one of their first battles, but regardless he began scanning the data here, but saw some details relating to the replicant.

 **Shiryu: Starting to collect requested data. Finding a United Nations deal between….. Displaying data…**

9-15-18: An agreement between Sullivan Palmer of the United Nations and General Ivan Jamison of the Marines has been reached after a 120,000,000 USD was split between multiple parties for the base mechanization within a Rex Unit now being called Zeke Units, or as many here are calling it a replicant. This was after much debate and conflict with Mr. Palmer stating he would refuse less than 19 percent of the cut. The unit in question will only take about a month to produce if automated methods are used. It seems the UN has unknown backers who have granted them access to a facility capable of producing a unit of that size. How they do it we are not certain or who lends them such technology. It's a mystery to us so far, but the UN said it could be done. The unit in question will be used possibly in the future for anti air, and ground targeting, but zero probability of the unit being used against kaiju. They wouldn't let us have any of the UNKCC weaponry stating it would violate many war time crimes. Last order of business is to keep this classified from the public eye until the real Rex Unit is taken from quarantine from the GDI Mother Base. Although might not be for a long time.

Edward Scolman

"Well hot damn, Asshole-should-not-be-named struck again. Guess we better keep this if we want to set Sullivan's ass on fire. Sending a copy of them to Osborn now." Hack then copied the files that Rex recovered and began to send them to Osborn's email address before Crimson then detached the Modem from the computer of the office and exited the building. "Yo Moth guy, you might want to check the supply depot, there looks like a opening that you can use there." Hack marked what appeared to be a hole dug by various coyotes and scavengers of the Nevada desert that the Marines didn't notice. The operator went towards hole and widened it further, before crawling through it like a coyote. He ran out to the open desert where he was soon picked up by his Little Bird and was airlifted back to the base. O'Grady himself was tapping his pen on the table when he was reading the data compiled by Shiryu, some of the information implying the unknown backers. Should Osborn be interested in the information, O'Grady would receive a phone call by now.

Once again almost on Cue O'Grady's phone began to chime with what ever ring tone he used to signal him. It was of course Osborne calling again though once the information on one of the Rex Units backers turned almost awol would not go without some anger. Especially since Osborn worked with this man. Or at least tried to.

O'Grady quickly picked up the phone and press the ANSWER button on the screen and listen in to Osborn's voice while he watches Shiryu standing on the runway as the base doesn't have an overhead Hanger to hide him in. "You got what we found?"

He was answered to a very sudden, and abrupt confused, and yet betrayed Osborn. "What the fuck? That mother humper really figgin' did it?" Scot questioned confused. Though the overwhelming evidence was there plain and written.

O'Grady sighed out and sat down on a foldable chair while keeping the phone of his ear. "Yeah he did no surprise that Wall Street rat did it. All the more reasons for us to go behind his back and kick his ass." The general kept his eye's steely gaze on Shiryu seeing an opportunity for payback against Palmer rising somewhere and Shiryu is involved in it. "Other than that, did you get the parts about the unknown backers?" He asked however sounding suspiciously cold.

"Besides they give the UN what they want? No. not really. We're still trying to find whatever that emblem they found in Chernobyl meant, but it seems a string of conspiracies are just forming more and more. You just found Orion's Sword hiding like coyotes. This whole thing is a massive mess, and to put the cherry on top of everything we still can't find a disposal unit brave enough to do something with the remains of Anubis. One we can trust that is…" Scot said grimly. "I'll take care of the kaiju issues, and you with the humans for now. I don't trust that corpse just laying there." Scot finished.

"Understood I'm processing prisoners at this point, one of them should yield something useful. Call you when it's done." The general hung up and went to an interrogation room where Point Man was seen torturing an Orion operative, a survivor from the warehouse raid that the SOG units brought in.

Footage of the interrogation was streamed to Shiryu's HUD so he can be aware of what went down inside the room. He saw Point Man slamming the the face of the terrorist on the metal table before proceeding to use a baseball bat that labels "Austin's Finest" on its length to smash the man's back. "Talk now motherfucker we can do this all day and we won't mind raping your ass with a this here Texas's finest sport instrument!" He threatens the terrorist as he swung the bat intimidatingly around the head of the operator.

The operative spit out blood, but Shiryu seeing the smug look of the operative growled. He noted the unconventional, and yet advanced armoring of the man inside of the room. He was wearing burnt orange camo imitating the desert, and various pack around his body that resembled communication devices such as radios, phones, and something else small syringes filled with liquids only assumed for healing. What was odd was he was completely out of his mind from the immense pain. He was laughing. "Awww fuck you. I knew one of these days the GDI would catch onto us. It was the damn UN at first, but they were too lazy to do shit when we still had control of Corsair. And then the UNKCC just had to get him back. You don't know what you have in there. We're just trying to preserve what little peace is in this damn world. Have you seen the kaiju? The fucking Saradians? You thought the big fuck that took out North Korean was bad wait until you get a load of their pet dog…" The man spouted while spitting out a tooth, and some bloody red flesh of his lip.

"The fuck are you talking about boy? Better make some goddamn sense or else I'll blast your skull all the way to Motherfucking Mars and let the Cyber Demon rape your smug face." Point Man growl and proceeds to prod the man's chest with a searing hot pincher that was put in a BBQ grill. On the pincher it has a name superimposed on its stainless steel handle that said "Shiryu's love" and push its prod into the man's expose flesh.

The man yelled in pain, and made a blood shot glare to his interrogators. "Well shit. I thought you guys knew everything. I'm talking about Ray. You know Saradia's pet lizard dog they pamper better than their own people. We suffered a loss to it! The UNKCC let it get away as well as Godzilla Jr. And to top it all off Valkry has gone missing after that whole frigging battle. We stole that mechanical beast from the marines after the UN gave it to them Basically we were going to help kill Ray… Till you idiots destroyed it. So do I need to repeat myself, or did you get that?..." He spoke panting out as the pain got to him.

"No, just need to shut up." Point Man replied and proceeded to shoot the prisoner in the head to off him for good before turning to the glass window and asked the general. "You got that sir?"

"Sans the gory detail that we indulged? Everything. Next stop Saradia we better roast their Ray before we have another crisis like in Tokyo again. Rex, you got all that?" The general asked Rex over the comlinks they have.

"Affirmative. Although, the man you collected may have been a recruit. Which explains why your fight in the warehouse was so easy. I'm not sure what else Orion has up their sleeves, but it is wise for us to focus on Saradia if they really are enough of a threat to prompt Orion to come out of hiding. Slightly. Also it is advised someone get a hold for Valkry. Just a suggestion since the Viking Unit hold similar technology to my own. The Germans have been holding her with the utmost security, and keeping her in her own quarantined hiding." Shiryu stated.

"Understood, all SOG units are to prepare for embarkation to staging points in the Persian Gulf, we have some problems with the Saradian that we need to handle now." O'Grady stated as he sends the SOG teams already available and in reserve scrambling out of the airbase and from Mother Base towards the Middle East at the Persian Gulf area. He then made an email to Scot Osborn to find and secure Valkry immediately to augment the overall strength of the GDI and UNKCC before possible attack by Saradia and Ray can be carried out. The stage was set for the Mother of all battles, the dawn of victory nears as the great showdown begins.


	13. Chapter 13

3 years prior…

Majnun Madina, Saradia's Capital, the only major urban settlement of the ravaged country was having its usual round of daily routines, the streets were bustling with people trying to go about their normal lives while their streets are constantly patrolled by paramilitary forces of the state. All across the streets beggars were seen mourning for some penchants for them before being hauled off by the police, on the walls of buildings and public spaces were various propaganda posters calling for citizens to join up and serve the military or vilifying the outside world for putting sanctions on Saradia.

However, as the dystopia continued to degrade more and more in the militaristic country something else was going on. A plan to bring more order to the country. Or one that might bring more violence elsewhere in the world. In a heavily guarded domed shaped ministry building patrols of armed guard boasted their Soviet era rifles just outside of the gates of the building protecting what ever was going on inside of the building.

For those who are in the know, the country has been experiencing the worst degradation in decades, squalors have increased by ten folds and still no economic policies to reverse its effect, to say nothing of the food supply that is growing ever more scarce as the day gone by. The ministers were gathered in their board room to discuss the matters at hand, though not one of them has an inkling of propaganda optimism in their minds, there was nothing to boast after all. "Brothers, we are facing the worst economic turnout in decades." Began, the minister of agriculture. "All over the country, our farmers have reported less than the bare minimum of required crop production to feed our urban dwellers and by extension, our military. Our oil sales in the black market is also becoming much more demanding, black marketeers who provide for our people's daily ration have demanded us to pay more for less food than last year and we have nothing left to pay for them. Who is to blame now?" He asked scornfully with his grey eyes darted around the room, looking at the influential figures of the Brothers of Saradia. His gaze would fix on Nasser however as he holds the militaristic head of party responsible.

Nasser made his own scornful look knowing just who to blame for this. For as prideful as he was for his country he knew that the facts were plain to see. The country was in absolute shambles of its former self. Although, that was so long ago not many knew what that would have looked like. Instead, he made calm and yet seemingly hate filled sigh looking up before he spoke his mind on where to point the blame. "The world is to blame here for this disaster of our once glorious lands. This country would have been the majesty of the Arab countries around us if not for the world's ignorance towards us… We could be a healthy country full of prosperity, and yet we suffer in this derelict from their ignorance. The United Nations could have prevented this. They could have even prevented this before it had started, and yet they muck around for countries worth something still. They are the ones to blame for this disaster…" Nasser finished with a glare that spoke words of hatred directed towards all who may oppose him, and yet madness and chaos spun around his head making him formulate a vengeance act the world has yet to see.

The minister of agriculture quickly stood up from his seat with an intense glare at Nasser pointing his right index finger at Nasser's face. "Shut up Nasser!" He cried out. "It was you who brought this country further down the hole that we have been digging for ourselves. You are so prideful of the 'Survival for the fittest' maxim that your rhetorics got the Gulf States to put sanction on our backs and still you keep expanding the Armed Forces to stay in power!" He snarled at Nasser before slamming a collection of reports on the table for others to see. "Read this yourself if you can. This is the agriculture report I have been collecting for the past 4 years and it shows that our bloated army have been taking too much of the lion's share of food and our coffer is empty thanks to Nasser's aggressive foreign policy that isolated us. We are the North Korea of the Middle East and still none of you feel shame about it." He huffed out at the other ministers and sat down, waiting for one of them to make a foolhardy propaganda counter argument.

Another minister stood cleared his throat to offer this counter argument, but he didn't seem as hate filled as Nasser would have instead looking more like a paw. "He has a point. If it wasn't for the military forces not much would be stopping from an absolute take over from other nations due to our own oil fields, and supplies. Our laboratories and science committees are now defunct leaving us with not much else." The minister spoke.

"I object, if it weren't for our obsession with violence and our permittance of the Brothers of Saradia to come to power, we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place. We effectively let a collection of uneducated street thugs come to power. And now they have exhausted the people of Saradia to enrich themselves, Shaheen included!" The Minister of Industry shouted out voicing his own outrage while looking at the Minister of Defense who was sitting next to him.

The defence minister winced at the shouting of the industry minister. He held his hand up, and sighed. "Please calm yourself. This is a meeting in a heavily confined room. But you must understand that our resources, and trade with outsiders after the civil war had become increasingly limited. It's as if they wanted to see us fallout. With our oil and military invasion from other countries would seem likely so other countries could take hold of those valuable resources from us. Not just that, but without any supplies coming in from trade industries can not even make a resourceful product to keep up with demands for the country. Who is to blame then there?" He asked.

"Are you trying to say that we are not doing our jobs?" The minister of trade voiced his outrage before proceeding to throw his defense counterpart a dossier of the policies that they have enacted over the years since the Brothers of Saradia took power. "Look at these policies, they all favor you and your department. You haul all of our merchant marine fleet for transporting troops and expenses for us to overhaul our infrastructures and facilities to improve trade revenues have been diverted to your bloated and incompetent army, which is now marching up and down the country to strip mothers of their sons." He huffed out and flipped open a folder case and show the meeting attendees a set of numbers of troops, roughly 675000 men have been conscripted into the armed forces, millions more were looked as reserve forces. All this in a country of roughly 5 millions. "Our armies have to struggle to make their own income, they now run scam companies that range from insurances, telecommunications, golf courses and none of them are making enough revenues to sustain themselves and lighten the burden of our people." He highlighted the expenses for military hardware with a large amount of weapons and equipment from two radically different suppliers during the Cold War and more during the present day.

It seemed with the USSR gone the other suppliers were either more black marketers, or other shady business. Most of what Saradia was receiving as weaponry now were soviet era Warsaw Pact items, and on the rare occasion a sweet occasion of modern hardware that may or not be wasted within the armed forces of Saradia. Nasser though sighed out once again. "Then I suppose you have a plan to keep out invaders who wish to pillage us like the pirates they are right? I for one will not stand for that, and have a plan to keep out invaders for good. And a plan that will ensure our country's prosperity." Nasser stated.

"Oh really Nasser? How will you do that? Give our military a war that they can't win but at least blows up their bloated equipment to free up our expenses?" The agriculture minister sarcastically asked frowning at Nasser's statement and his utter lack of decency and humanity.

Nasser glared to the man, and shook his head not even smiling at his own plan in mind. What he had in mind though was something clearly not yet tried before by any nation, or even man, and that was just by looking at the glare in his eyes. "No. I have something more in mind. We live in a world now full of beasts and beings far larger than us in a world going through a constant power struggle of who the dominant species is here. The kaiju or the humans. One of our intel officers, Rabi al Raiz, has reported something that DARPA had just developed. Some kind of control device. Not human sized either. Something far larger…" Nasser said speaking riddles, and ominous hints.

To this the minister of industry twirl his finger in circle around his head, while staring blankly at Nasser's face. "Are you mad Nasser? We know that you are supposed to be in a mental asylum to rehab but this time you've gone off the knocker." He said dumbfoundedly while steeling his gaze at the military head of the country.

The minister however got an answer just by looking into Nasser's face which never seemed to smile, but instead showed a hate filled glare that seemed a small part remorse filled due to what he was planning for his country. It seemed since he lived through the destruction of his country pride and passion ran through his head giving him all the reason in the world for this decision. "If I have gone insane then why is it our intel gathering agent has found Monarch to be studying a massive dormant object below the surface of the Earth in Brazil? This one close to the equator. What possibly could be there, and why would they want to know more?" Nasser asked, but it seemed the plan in mind was unconventional even by terms of what some other paramilitary forces have in mind for their enemies.

"It doesn't matter about it Nasser. You're just beating around the bushes, not only do we have our countries surround itself with enemies we didn't have to make, thanks to you, we are now virtually bankrupt. Do you honestly think that there's a miracle to be had with fighting the world with something that no one in their right mind would want to control?" The minister of education growled at Nasser spatting him for the logic and rhetoric of the de facto head of state's priority and preferences.

Nasser sat back in his seat and relaxed his arms all while sighing out a breath filled of repressed rage for all the ridicule, and questioning he gets. Even if he was the de facto the job was his to control to guarantee the safety of what little the Arabic country had left to them still. "Well what choice do you think we have? We have an opportunity to show that we are not ones to back down, and back off from foreign peer pressure. We either take the opportunity now or we can lay with our stomachs exposed like dogs waiting to be kicked around. I for one want to see what Monarch has possibly found that is to be so valuable to keep a secret in a world already filled with the things." Nasser said feeding his anger filled curiosity to the others in the room, but it seemed his curiosity was brought more for a reason besides defending themselves. He seemed to have a bloodlust to fill.

"That's it people let's face it! Nasser here is an edgy 14 years old trying to make him look like a mature figure. His plan his no tangible and credible goal of improving Saradia's well being in the future. We have to remove him and his ilk from power before they can do anything. The years since their rise to power has seen this country dilapidating thanks to their effort more than anyone else." The Minister of Trade stood up from his seat declaring proudly with a passionate zeal of priests that was soon embraced by his fellow cabinets standing up against Nasser and his Minister of Defense.

Nasser in the room sighed out once again, and simply sat taking in the ridicule while military and defence secretaries stood by his own side. In a way both sides spouted and shouted towards each other speaking madly of ways to conserve what little of the country was left with occasional immature pare throwing or threats of fists. And yet Nasser sat there wondering just what Monarch and DARPA had found, and how the two elements could mix in a deadly manner. How DARPA had a control module he could use to exploit and forcefully control whatever the kaiju Monarch had found. Or some other entity. Possibly even a creature from a past long since forgotten from time that had served no more purpose to the world. He wondered what power it had, and just what it could be.

"Minister Gamal, if you have any self respect and reasonable love for your country, you would put this man under arrest along with his money grubbing brother right now." The Minister of Education ordered his defense counterpart with the cabinet all staring at the lackey of Nasser, hoping that they can pressure him into doing their job for them.

However, in a surprising, or not so surprising twist the other ministers present in the room found that a swarm of guards had entered the room flooding through the doors, but not to Nasser, but to themselves. They suddenly felt their hand tied behind their backs forcefully, and the situation had declared the person in control of the government now was Nasser and his lackeys. The minister of defence however scoffed to his counter parts. "That's a huge no from me. I rather not spend my years thinking of Saradia under control from different countries choking grips, and then see this happen leading to the deaths of our citizens, and then everyone in this room. The only thing i can see fit is a military doctrine!" He shouted. Nasser though smiley watched the room's disorder take hold, and sighed. "It could have been so much easier if people listen…." Nasser complained while other ministers were handcuffed.

"You'll pay for this Nasser! You'll pay for this!" The voice of the ministers were soon muffled out as black bags were put on their heads and the Saradian guards began to escort them out of the meeting room towards the waiting trucks outside of the building. These were military grade Ural trucks 6x6 vehicles that would soon depart from the place heading in a convoy out to the rugged mountains in the South of the country. Eventually there were only Nasser and his Minister of Defense left in the room to plan their schemes.

Nasser with the room cleared of opposing opinions brought out a black colored suitcase, and paced it on the table. Opening it though he found their to be a thick black laptop that was advanced only in its age, but the startup sequence brought forwards a pattern of old load up bars, and flickering blue screens. Finally a blue text box asking for the password opened up. To this Nasser cringed slightly as he typed in the words. "I am invincible." After clicking enter the vice of the intel agent was then heard in a slightly high pitched man's voice speaking in an arab accent. "Ah so you cleared out all of your opposition finally Nasser? Took you long enough. Alright gather what's left of your ministry so we can talk business and money. Oh and spy stuff and espionage. Because I got one big lead on the DARPA thing now." said the voice. This of course belonged to Rabi al Raiz, but clearly he was as serious as he was at showing himself in the room.

Gamal sighed out in his military uniform, his rank may be that of a Marshal, but deep down he knew his military holds little sway in the populace other than the guns. When the guns the run out of their ammo supplies, the populace will overthrow them with their fury and numbers. "You should have let me off Shaheen a long time ago Nasser, so we can at least avoid some of the criticism from the others." He said defeatedly with his face pale due to the stress. "We've built up the military over the years just to show off and not putting them to good use, perhaps we should let them go after one of our enemies abroad. Like say the UAE." He suggested to Nasser with a map showing the troop disposition planned out with some arrows pointing towards the wealthy Arab Kingdom.

Nasser then for whatever reason smiled looking at the UAE. However, it was the smile of a madman with clearly sick intentions. A mad man within power of an entire military force, and a country. Looking at the map of the the UAE though he felt an overwhelming sense of one of the seven deadly sins grow from within him. This one being envy knowing while the UAE was a prosperous nation within the desert Saradia was still a struggling underdog country. "Yes. That should work. All of their damn youth who live within their capital has at least one high performance vehicle gained from their parents pay checks. The country flourishes with wealth and prosperity. One country that could lend a hand to us, and yet they toil around their riches swelling with greed. Like they think we are a plague or something similar…" Nasser said with a sickening vengeance filled voice that demanded obedience and order. It was enough to keep Rabi al Raiz silent on the laptop suitcase, but more of a reason his paycheck isn't threatened.

"I have a plan to invade the UAE and set the record straight for us. However, I need around 3 years time to get the military in position and start an invasion of the country. If I can take the UAE, we'll have access to the riches that they denied us." Gamal said sinisterly as he draws up battle lines for army units ranging from division to corp size around the border. "After all we have men to spare, they don't." He added.

They however heard Rabi al Raiz laughing on the laptop finally. "HAHAHA! That's ironic. DARPA said they needed at least three years for this thing to get done. Speaking of. It looks like the UN, and the GDF are working on something within that damn time frame as well. Ooooh I wonder if I can crack their codes within their networks." Rabi said like a hyperactive uncontrolled child.

However, this granted a snarl almost from Nasser. "No. Just focus on what Monarch and DARPA are doing. It seems the GDF and UN are abit too much for us, and I want this operation done in secrecy while we still can. Whatever they are doing it has no bearing on us Rabi so control who you hack, or it will bite you back in the rump when you least expect…" Nasser ordered Rabi for self control with a fury to get him under control of himself.

Present Day…

It was night now in Saradia's southern coast line, a lone figure was approaching the beach head by rubber boat as the military defense grid was still looking out for possible intruders. The area is a mountainous region with a smatter of buildings scatter about the roads and countryside. The populace there were peasant communities with meager meals while the officers and soldiers garrison the place have royal treatment for their stomachs. The object of the peasant's misery was the local fortress built by the British during the colonial era, now an army barrack of the Saradian. As the boat came ashore, the lone commando disembarked from it, he was Crimson Butterfly, on his back, he hauls a Coyote Patrol Pack with Satchel charges inside. On his hand, he brandishes an M4A1 with NVG scope mounted on its top rail and suppressed muzzle with a laser attachment on its side rail.

Alone and without back up, he made his way from the beach towards a nearby AA battery sull of SA-2 missiles arrayed in a Star shape formation with a radar trailer hooked up to the five missiles. He quickly dived down to the ground, crawling slowly on his stomach to avoid detection from the Saradian troops. His Night Vision goggles and equipment aided his vision and situational awareness as he kept himself out of their sight.

As well as the night vision keeping him aid a quadrotor UAV in the sky keeping him watch through Shiryu's perspective. The only issue now was Shiryu was not acquainted to give orders, but to take them like a machine. He patiently watched his silent ally move through the Saradian land not minding a few hours without sleep, but now watching the black and white coloration of the stream Shiryu could partially see Crimson moving about. He saw the hot meals of the enemy Saradian soldiers, and could see for the most part Crimson could do his job of breaking through. "You're clear. They appear to be busy eating unknown substance. Move up to the first SAM site." Shiryu said giving more of a suggestion than an order.

The commando picked himself up to his knees and make a quick sprint while crouching towards the first SAM battery, he ducked down under the sand dune for a moment before observing the area ahead of him. He saw the Provincial HQ building just across the road, his objective was to reduce it to the ground before the airstrike can begin. A task further compounded by the heavy presence of Saradian troops dress in Soviet era uniforms, carrying AK-74s. Nevertheless, Crimson quickly crawl his way towards the HQ building and sprinted to its back door. He kicked down the back door and quickly bashed the first Saradian in his sight with his Carbine stock. Wasting no time at all, the commando made his way upstairs, swiftly gunning down any oppositions in his way until he reaches the commander's office.

The commander's office he found to be heavily guarded, and ironically better guarded than the Marine's office. He found that the room had seven guards exactly wearing mostly tan colored uniforms, and red and white balaclavas covering their heads and faces made of thin cloth. There was a large window at the back of the room, but no guard outside had a visible idea of what was going on in the room if the light were off. Unfortunately the room was brightly lit making Crimson's dark suit contrast the bright lights. The commander himself was at an ancient looking computer terminal that still operated with some tapes and wires that were all scattered and sprawled out in random like electric spaghetti. He was wearing very thick head phones that covered the ear in rubbery looking thick muffs while he hone in on his allies. It seemed though he was too busy to notice anything else in the room since he had his back turned away from Crimson.

Not minding the damages he was about to inflict, Crimson quickly lobbed an M67 frag grenade into the room, after around 4 seconds of bouncing around, the grenade exploded, ripping the furniture and anyone inside to shreds. He quickly storms the room with his M4 firing full auto at the still daze defenders inside the room. He popped their hearts with his AP rounds before slashing his knife across the commander's face, tearing out his eyes in one stroke. The commando quickly kicked the commander in his chest and slammed him into his vintage magnetic disk computer. The commando then tossed down a satchel charge in the room and ran out of the building's back door once again. The satchel charge soon exploded, ripping the building inside out in a fiery orange ball of fire engulfing anyone nearby. The building's destruction can be seen from afar and heard by everyone.

The explosions echoed through the air while the still winds traveled carrying the sharp loud noises to now alerted Saradian forces opposing the lone soldier. They stood out in the open, but they didn't hesitate to point their AKMs at the soldier, and shout in Arabic to him. Although they were telling him to get to his knees it wouldn't have mattered since they opened fire spraying bullets. Where the Saradians stood however made them look like prime targets in a firing range.

Rolling on the sandy ground and running to duck behind an armored vehicle, Crimson Butterfly proves himself to be a hard nut to crack as he climbed into the turret of a BMP-2 IFV, he entered the gunner seat and utilizes the vehicle's limited thermal optic sight. The world in front of him was basked in a red tinted color while the infantries were highlighted as white silhouette moving about with smoke coming from their weapons barrels. He rotates the 30mm autocannon on them and loaded HE rounds into the chamber, Crimson pulls the trigger and sends hails of HE deaths to the Saradians who were foolish enough to take him on. The area they were standing on was prime firing ground for AFVs as Crimson mowed down platoons within seconds.

On the air, the assault of the GDI was about to begun, loitering above the fighting was a pair of C-5 cargo jumbo planes, they opened their ramp doors with racks of missile like objects strapped on the plane's cargo bay, the racks began to release their contents, each of the "Missiles" unfolded their swept wings and became automated drones loitering all across the battlefields, each were about 8km away from the other to avoid collision as they fly around in pre determined flight paths.

The missile carriers on the ground soon caught wind of the "missiles" and pointed their SAM columns towards the sky massive white colored SAM missiles pointed towards the GDI attack, and the Saradian operator commanding the units did not hesitate to fire off a volley towards the attack. From the back of each SAM missile a cloud of white smoke poured out, heating the ground behind them, and spraying sand and dust into the air. Then each missile hissed through the air in numbers counting to the dozens as they streaked through the sky towards the GDI objects.

On the radar screens, each operators of their respective battery would see green blips streaking up before impacting at the GDI objects one by one. Each blasts lighted up the sky in a surreal firework display, though some missiles veered off course due to the aging guidance system having a glitch or two in their systems. "All planes this AWAC Ghost Eye, Instant Thunder. Repeat Instant Thunder." As the codeword of the AWAC aircraft went out, squadrons of carrier borne EF-18G Growlers began to penetrate the airspace of Saradia. On their wings and hardpoints were a mixture of fuel tanks and AGM-88 HARM missiles, these were anti radiation missiles designed to home in on RADAR signals and destroy the sources in a fire and forget manner. The Growlers flew low before raising their altitudes to Radar detection level before firing off their HARMs payload and turned away, the missiles streaks across the sky, leaving trails of smoke, they smashed into the various radar sites on the ground obliterating the command and control structure of the air defence force in the province.

"Ghost Eye, this is Thunder flight Lead, mail is checked out and all deliveries met their targets returning to the barn now over." The flight leader stated as his squadron return to their carriers to rearm.

"Affirmative Thunder Lead, Ghost Eye to all ground elements, it's show time. Repeat, show time." Said the AWAC operator as the smoke of the burning radar sites rises into the air while some of the surviving AAA assets were beginning to be targeted by an incoming wave of F/A-18E Super Hornets as their AGM-65K Maverick missiles were being fired off from the hard points of the aircraft and slammed into moving armored targets on the battlefield.

On the ground chaos and disorder were abundant as saradian troops either lay in bloody flaming pieces, or were currently on fire now. Those on fire spun around in mad circles trying to put the fire out on their backs, but felt their skin boiling and melting away. However, it seemed with the chaos at hand Crimson Butterfly had become forgotten within the chaos acting as its agent. Confused and dazed troops scramble around the area to either seek shelter or find way to put out the flames.

Under the cover of darkness, additional airstrikes were conducted as F-35Bs began to loiter around near the area with their bomb bay doors opened. These were not the simple dumb bombs of yester wars, these were Mk-84 bombs retrofitted with Laser guided modules and fins. The F-35Bs, around 4 of them began to approach the battlefield and as they were coming close to the concentration of troops around the nearby town's TV Station, a gas station and a motor pool, they dropped their bomb loads one by one before turning tail and run. The bombs fell down from the sky, adjusting their headings as they struck their targets one after another with precision accuracy, meanwhile, two rubber inflatable crafts were seen approaching the beach, one was carrying Jackal team, and the other was carrying members of Punic team with a sniper in full ghillie suit.

Polchek of Jackal made a loud whistle out, and on their radios he began chuckling. "That didn't seem so tough. Those guy's missiles were too slow to know that the damn jet had passed by!" He examined while the rafts bounced up and down in the water. Hippocratus grunted with each sea sickening bounce though as he wasn't agreeing with it. "Yeah let's just hurry it up. This rocking around isn't doing my stomach any good…" Hippocratus complained. Crash however witnessed the flames on the horizon and grumbled. "Focus. We're almost to the landing site.." Crash seemed to warn.

As Jackal team hit the beach of the area they were greeted by the sight of Crimson Butterfly apparently driving the BMP-2 IFV to them for pick up as the commando was seen disembarking the vehicle with his weapon slung on his back. Their compatriots from Punic team went ashore near the Saradian town where they saw wrecks of Saradian armored vehicles such as BRDM-2 and V-150 vehicles strewn across the area, blasted and charred. The sniper of Punic team began to hustle his way to the top of a hill where he lay down on his stomach, lying flat on the ground with his ghillie suit providing the desert camouflage he need.

Jackal seeing Crimson nodded and group together letting their long range sniper counter parts serve as their watcher for this mission, but not without first giving Crimson some comments. "Jesus done nearly shat myself when that thing got close to us man!" Polchek exclaimed. Specter though looked at his even more silent counterpart and huffed. "Wanker…" Before he moved up towards the sand dunes with his team. He seemed a but envious of Crimson's mask despite having a collection of different ones. However Jackal swept through destroyed vehicles, and charred bodies.

On their comms, mission control was Overlord assigning each teams with different objectives to tackle as the ground works began. "Jackal you are to move with Crimson towards the nearby fortress on the hill overlooking the area. The coastal fort is going to be our FOB and its landing pads are big enough for our MH-53s to land on. So get to it. Punic will support your assault by silencing enemies radio broadcast in the nearby village good luck and happy hunting."

Crash gestured for Crimson to join by, but was oddly creeped out by the man's unnatural silence to everything around him. "Yes sir. Let's get this shit done. Jackal out!" Crash exclaimed while Polchek led the group away from the formerly operating SAM site towards the next objective. Though from where they were they could see a massive pile of dirt and sand with a tan brick like construction dating hundreds of years in age.

As the team were moving up the hill, they found the road to have road blocks to act as cover for the defenders forcing whatever attackers may come going on a zigzag route that would inevitably slow them down. The Saradians were obviously dug in and have the high ground advantage along with the advantage of being in the home land. However, little did they know, prowing overhead was a VTOL gunship with its thermal sight locked on the gate. "Warhammer to Jackal, we have multiple confirm tangoes waiting to ambush you over." Said the TV Operator of the aircraft as the gunship circles around the fortress surveying the courtyard just behind the gate.

Jackal crouched behind a hill and used their huds to survey what the gunship was viewing. The zig zagging slope appeared to be moving upwards the hill on a slope, and the highlighted infantry of the saradians glowed sicking out against the hillside like a flame in a dark room. "Roger we see them. They at each corner like a video game level… Keep your sight on them." Crash stated. He pushed up with Polchek slowly, and threw a flash bang to blidn the awaiting enemy troops to their far left. At the first corner the troops felt the literal blinding of the flash bang to blind them and allow the entirety of Jackal to come in full force. With the constant pressure of those above them they swept a large spray of bullet to the center masses of the Saradians opposing them sticking their guts, and rupturing organs, and forcing the opposing force backwards towards the hills. They laid their bleeding while Jackal began to feel heavy fire from others. They sat in the cover of a hill waiting for an opportunity to strike again.

Seeing the incoming fire makes Crimson sprinted towards the entrance of one of the tower and kicked down the wooden door, with his night vision goggle aiding him, he went up the stairs of the tower with his M4A1 in hand, he silenced the Saradians one by one before eventually making his way to the top of the building where he provide overwatch for his SOG teammates, shooting down the Saradians holding the high ground, opening the way for Jackal to move through. "Jackal be advised, our intel placed political dissidents are being held inside the dungeons of the place so watch your fire. We need those guys alive to lead the rebel forces against the Saradian." Overlord informed them as he then streams into their HUDs photos and dossiers of the ministers arrested by Nasser and Gamal some years prior.

With the data in there huds Jackal walked along the path of the zigzagging up to the structure on top of the massive hill. The structure itself appeared to have a single light house, but was ancient in terms of age made with hardened sand that formed up decaying bricks. A large wooden door blocked the entrance to any intrusion or outsiders, but Jackal were not ones for being kept out of places for long.

Polchek giggled, and took out a breach from his backpack that was square and tan in shape. He placed the charge, and attached all of the necessary wires to their positions while chuckling madly. "Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock… candy time!" he exclaimed while he and the rest got to cover to blow the door open. "Yeah and hopefully the bugger on the other side are-" Taipan's quip was cut off while the door exploded into a flaming ball of heat, and pieces of wood shards.

The Saradians inside of the base were all struck back, and tossed like soldier action figures away from the blast, but only those closest to the door. Those who were didn't suffer dismemberment, but fractured and broken limbs were likely. However, with their loud arrival all the guns were pointed at Jackal who split up into two different group. Specter with Crash and Monk, Taipan, and Hippocratus behind a tan COE logistics truck, and behind a stack of crates respectively.

Crimson Butterfly would then regroup with his teammates and began to lead the way for them, he smashed down the wooden door of the dungeon and began to move inside with his pistol taking aim at the enemies around the halls and corridors. He downed them one at a time as they soon arrived at the holding cells where the Ministers are being held. They have all looked worse for wear as their beards can be seen growing out much denser than before and some of them have shrunk physically due to the lack of nutritious but bare necessities.

Once they got there, Crash ordered the hostages to move back to the back wall as immediate as possible. "Stand back! We are breaching!" He yelled as he pointed his side arm towards the lock of the cell. The gun made a sharp and short bang only amplified by the tight corridors bringing some pain to those who lacked proper ear protection, but the door's lock buckled inwards, and was free to open. He did so slowly, but wasn't looking for a parade in his name for saving the day. Instead he moved back, and let them exit.

The frail looking ministers in their ragged prison uniforms coughed out as they hobbled over to the exit and leave their cells. "Thank you...for saving us…" Cried the Minister of Trade as he coughed out. His industry and agriculture counterparts followed suite chanting Allahu Akbar to the SOG team that rescued them as they all wait for the SOG teams to escort them to safety.

"Good work Jackal, now move them back to the LZ we'll chop an MH-53 in to pick them up and ferry them back to the fleet so double time it." Overlord instructed as an MH-53 began to fire up its engines onboard the flight deck of an LHD ship and began to take off towards the coastal fort. Meanwhile, Punic Team has taken the radio station of the village and were now establishing an OP overlooking the surrounding area. "Crash this is Point Man. We took the radio station but it sounds like the Saradian are trying to send in an armored column, Battalion size, to crash the party man. We're going to hold them back as much as possible but the Big Guy is needed this time." Point Man stated as he observed the area using his binoculars and rangefinder equipment.

"The big guy?... You mean they are going to send in Rex for the first time now for real?..." Crash asked nervously. All while Hippocratus hoisted up the prisoners of war onto their feet without much sympathy. "Yeah yeah. We got it… You kiss our asses later, but now you gotta move your asses out! Now!" He commanded while Taipan and Specter hoisted them out of the dungeon area, and back into the now future FOB spot. Taipan reached into his vest and pulled out a red gun like device, but of course it was a flare. He extended one arm and fired off making a bang that sent off a flare into the air. It then ignited and glew red illuminating the ground below, and the red smoke behind it.

On the horizon, they can see flashing lights of an MH-53 helicopters approaching the LZ of the island as it began to hover and landed on the helipad of the fortress with its ramp opened up and allow the team to evacuate the ministers onboard the cargo hold of the bird. "Alright cargo secured we're bringing them home now." Said the pilot as he lifted his bird up from the LZ and began to fly out to the LHD ship.

On the coms however, SOG team Jackal and Rex can hear a thick Scottish accent calling out targets and threat assessment from the Radio station. "McDuck here, I spotted a large column of T-62Ds, those rust buckets are steamrolling towards the town." Said the sniper in ghillie suits as he observes the armor column through his crosshairs. His M82A1 might be able to dislodge the treads of the tanks but will not penetrates their armor and killing them. "Request immediate assistance!" He shouted out as his teammate Tick was seen firing an FGM-148 Javelin missile at the lead tank.

Anyone and anything within a three mile vicinity would then hear a loud mechanical roar that sounded muffled, and yet getting closer while getting closer. The screech was a sharp roar that sent chills into some of the men present since at that point there was no going back from the tides of war. Nothing to hold back from now.

Something then caused the waves of the ocean to rise upwards, and then surge into a foaming white uprising that almost looked like a mountain to the untrained eye. Except below the surface of the water a bright light blue color shown through like a nightlight. The water then split apart into rain, but what followed was Shiryu leaping out of the water hundred of meters into the air, and then landing back down swiftly on his feet. His head then rose to the sky and he released a loud war cry from his Godzillian side. His head then lowered and began to target the enemy armor on the Saradian soil counting down until he was guaranteed to leave nothing left of them.

"About damn time! Tomahawk-6 this is McDuck, we need you to rip the incoming armor battalion to pieces before they can reach the town! Prioritize tanks and APCs over!" McDuck fired his M82 round at one of the incoming BTR-60PB and the bullet tore through the armor hides and sparks fire into the passenger cabin of the vehicle, he then fired another round at the vehicle and it sets fire on the engine of the vehicle as the crew and passenger struggles to disembark from their burning vehicle that was going to explode in any minutes. His teammate Tick fired another Javelin round, the last of their Anti Armor round at the second tank and destroyed it almost instantly while Spark was lasing the target for Shiryu to attack.

Shiryu hud saw the laser as a target reticle moving around towards the center of his hud from the bottom of his vision. Shiryu then went for the items tab of his hud, and quickly selected use of his atomic breath. As such his mouth opened up following his back making loud machine gun pulsing noises. His mouth then began to glow an ominous blue color glowing brighter and brighter, and then finally exploding outwards in a hail of scalding hot blue energy that struck then lased tanks so hard they were flung back in a spinning hot mess that both melted at the armor and then exploded from the sheer force. He then turned his head to the right and sent his breath on the desert sand breathing blue light to the land while other tanks exploded into incinerated debris.

"Great gun Tomahawk, great gun! We're seeing the enemies bugging out now. Radio traffic says they're scrambling out of this province now. The town and fortress is ours!" Spark declares excitedly as he watches in thermal vision the fleeing Saradian going over the horizon with their remaining motorized and mechanized tread vehicles running away as far as possible. Some were even running on foot while the heliborne units were taking off in a haste with some of the Saradian wounded tries to board the helicopter's passenger seats.

Shiryu then made his way to the FOB setting, and then placed himself in front in a guardian like state of mind while he watched what little the Saradian had left to retreat with. His mouth shot out smoke, and then closed while he made a deep threatening growl to anyone still opposing the GDI forces. He even used his hud to zoom in and out on the battlefield zooming into the destruction of various tanks, and then the hot smoking trenches in the earth he had made. Once completed he made his announcement. "Armored unit Shiryu completing capturing at designated point. Zero life signs in enemy armored units. Awaiting further order." Shiryu said.

"Good work Rex, stand by and guard the fortress our SeaBees are moving in now to get the FOB set up now." Overlord instructed as from the horizon, V-44s and other transport helos were seen flying into the area dropping off waves of infantry squads and engineering units for constructions. Shiryu could see these are conventional GDI units and grunts hauling standard issue equipment, nothing fancy or eye candy about them. However, the men are dedicated nonetheless as they began to clear out the courtyard of the fortress and began to set up tents for supplies, communication and other important set ups. The interiors of the fortress was soon repurposed by the commandeering forces while on the outside, he can see the SeaBees setting up a FMRB for him like in North Korea and a nearby FARB for gunships to set down on, the helipad however is only enough for an AH-64S Ghost Apache of the SOG.

Shiryu scanned over the FMRB, and nodded recognizing the structure as something for his personal needs, and requirements. He took slow thunderous steps like a massive robot of his size would, and made his way over leaving a foot printed trail into the sandy desert. Once he reached the FMRB one would joke about this being like an action figure and accessories such as a base, but here Shiryu was no joker. In fact he panned his optics up and down the structure to see what uses it could offer him.

The FMRB consists of an emergency feeding tube for him, a energy charger pad for him to stand on along with a monitor station for the specialists to keep check on him. Nearby, there was a new motor pool up and operational with new wheeled fast attack and patrol vehicles, the Prowlers. These vehicles sport the tan camouflage pattern of the desert with an XM307 OCSW on the top with an XM312 machine gun on the side passenger seat next to the driver's. The vehicle's hull and chassis has a box like appearance with a design that seems to draw inspiration from the Humvee. Rex would then see that conventional GDI units moving to secure the village and establish it as an outpost for the fortress itself as they survey the surrounding area while Punic team was brought back to the FOB, now christened as FOB Vanguard, though Rex could hear some of the men calling it "FOB Asswipe" for some reasons.

"Yo yo, what's up Rex o'boy. I got some intel development for y'all get a load of this." Hack said excitedly as he dances his fingers on the trio of square keyboards on his computer desk while wearing a specialize headgear to aid in processing information. "The ministers just spilled the beans on some really interesting situation on the rebels." He said as he pulled up datas on the various rebel cells across the country with various large and small pockets being highlighted along with the territories they control, which were merely strips of narrow corridors between the large chunks of ground held by the Brothers of Saradia.

Shiryu listened in while he opened his metal mouth for the massive metal tube. The GDI seemed to have borrowed the UNKCC tech to help maintain Shiryu. They even made his own personal food source. A combination of a multitude of various fish byproduct, proteins, and other substances ground together in afin pureed paste. It was an odd pink salmon color, but this was do to it being left over fish the humans hadn't used, and yet it offered a lot of what he needed to maintain. Mainly it was made this way to be easier to store, transport and manage waste materials. Although according to the UNKCC the substance is similar to baby food, and is simply called paste. Shiryu placed the tube in his mouth much, and much like a gas pump the fishy substance began to fill his mouth with salmon colored paste. To him this was a close to a gourmet meal he'd get since this was ll he needed and it was the cheapest recipe out there. His tongue tasted the mixture tasting an almost meaty and fishy like taste. He then swallowed it while he wait for hack to state what he had, but do to him having a full mouth he couldn't talk.

 **Shiryu:** **Those would be valuable assets to us to gather. An opportunity we should not take control of. How do we proceed with negotiations and prove we have common enemies?**

"Okay so here's the gameplan to get a home run, first you want to keep to the ministers alive and send them to a neutral country to coordinate the rebel cells. Checked. Step 2 gather the rebels into a large enough area where they can defend and launch attack from. Not checked yet. Step 3, deploys embedded SOG teams with rebel forces to take one plot of land at a time. Triple not checked yet. Step 1.5, win the local populace, checking." Hack ended as he pointed out to Rex an overhead map of the area, the first thing that catches Rex's attention was a dam on a hillside some miles away from the village he was in. The structure seems to have an inverted crescent possibly built in the 5th century AD to catch rainwater and store it for the local communities. There was also a paved road running across the dam, denoting modernization that has taken place over the years as civilization evolve. "In the desert, water is gold, not oil. So the plan is capture the dam and secure the water source of the local people and by extension...their hearts and minds." He explained to Shiryu and let the mecha digest the information.

Shiryu stayed silent, and to process his thought he typed in periods to Hack in repeated long order while thinking. The hose stopped feeding him, and as such he disconnected it from his mouth. No parts of his body was shown in his mouth such as a tongue, or even teeth, but the portion of the hose that was in his mouth glistened with slimy saliva. He placed the tube back onto the hook it came off of, and then took one of the UNKCC designed portable charge batteries. These were a rounded shape like an ordinary battery, but had a rounded wheel like design on the top with a small headphone jack like spike in the center that matched with the one on the back of Shiryu's neck which was gun metal grey. The potable charge pack was also silver, and had glowing green square bars on the side indicating its own charge.

Rex connected it to the back of his neck where it plugged in, but he seemed to take no pain from it. Instead he continued on the subject of the dam. True oil may have been good for international trade, but Saradia seems to have been cut off completely from the world's' trade due to just their personality alone. However, water was a needed resource possibly let out in small rations to the citizens in the country.

 **Shiryu** **: Gather their faith and support in us by offering a required resource for human survival besides food, sleep, and reproduction? It seems they'll have a lot to accept to when they see me in their country. I'm not exactly what you would describe as an agreed subject…**

"Of course not. In any case if it helps keep their hope for a better life up for long enough until the rebel is properly organized and ready for battle, it's worth every penny we throw at this war. In a word, make it rain." Said Hack as he began to relay a combat schedule for Shiryu to keep note on as his human comrades were seen moving about preparing vehicles and a long convoy snaking across the place. "Get some rest buddy. From 0545, you'll be rolling out to take the dam, expect hostiles to throw everything they have at you guys to blow the dam up. Securing the dam will help our logistic and strengthen our position a lot." Hack explains.

 **Shiryu:** **Affirmative. Commencing sleep mode. Estimated required time eight hours. Predicted conditions desert environments: arid, low humidity, possible dust storms. Guaranteed use of lethal force. Shiryu "Tomahawk-6" Rex now entering rest mode. Goodnight Hack.**

Shiryu after he had finished texting Hack bowed his head, and turned off the glowing light blue optics to go to a black color. He then spread his legs apart, and then locked them each into place making a loud clicking sound, but made sure none of his joints moved out of position so he could stand straight even while resting. This however would be a night without his virtual world while he faced the real war once again. He shut himself down losing conscience after setting an alarm to blair in his ears that would wake him when the eight hour period had met the deadline.


	14. Chapter 14

Morning time in Saradia's coast. The sun was out in a partly cloudy day in the chaotic country. The clouds in the sky all portrayed a large contrast to what Saradia was. Each cloud wisped around in the sky peacefully while the winds high above in the atmosphere carried them away.

On the ground however was where the tensions were all now building up again after the previous night's bloody and explosion filled conflict. The debris, and wreckage of destroyed tanks and other vehicles remain with each piece of mangled metal a dead cold as the flames and burning of each tanks had long since gone away.

As the SOG members got out of their set of bunks in the camp the biggest member following the orders of the GDI was about ready to awake from his peaceful slumber. Shiryu was at peace sleeping with very light sounding snoring noises. His head bowed pointed at the ground while the armored plates on his body raise and lower signifying his peace.

It was interrupted however when his armor's programming made an alarm blaire off in an annoying high pitched buzz that repeated itself splitting though the silence. Shiryu grunted awake, but his grunt alone made a loud echo throughout the surround area. He sighed out, and raised his head back up. His usual boot up interface went through it white text and black background while his optics glew cyan blue signifying he was awake.

However, as he woke he sighed out missing waking up in a familiar setting somewhat. This was new for him though. He had always woken up before he met the GDI without much question of where he was and normally not missing anything, but now that he knew emotion it seemed a lot had changed for Rex. He called up mother base convincing himself this was a check in rather than some kind of personal home sick call. It was of course directed to Girain.

Far away from the sand and blood of Saradia, Girain was resting calmly in her hangar, it was now night time on MI when she picked up Rex's call on her HUD. A window of him popping up as a video call for them to contact each other almost like Skype. "Oh hey Rex how are you doing now? Has the trip been well for you? I was watching the news about what happened to a Marine base in the Mojave desert got raided." She said, not knowing that it was his work with the SOG.

In the skype call Shiryu found himself to be silent to process each question finding which one was the most important to answer first. He still used his unmoving metal face to represent himself, but he recalled the mission the Mojave being the driving point to get him here in Saradia. "I am currently feeling emotionally balanced. I am facing some internal conflicts as I do miss the Mother Base, but the Marine base was due to a circumstance involving Orion's Sword and the Marines. Has anything arrived in Mother Base as of yet? Objects that have my design specifically?" Shiryu asked feeling this maybe getting to some suspicions from his sister.

Girain however shook her head denoting a no from her. "Sorry Rex nothing new has arrived yet. I'm just hoping that you take care out there in the world, the General said that your location remains classified until further notice and all. You know, military procedure and stuff." She sighed out while looking at Rex's window. It was clear to him that she felt a need to be there both in spirit and in person with him to assist him no matter what. "Oh and one more thing Rex, I just want to tell you that when you get back I'll be at the dock to pick you up, got it?" She added sounding rather jubilant and hopeful to him.

Shiryu as such nodded to her on the CGI animated video feed. "I understand. I will arrive however when the mission has been fully completed. Thank you Girain." Rex said in a thankful manner. "If there are any other member in the base wishing to contact me then please allow me contact. However, only mission critical." Shiryu stated meaning to Girain as she figured no family, and emotional chats. Now Shiryu was in war ready to go already.

Girain nodded to him. "I understand Rex, good luck to you out there." She said, bidding her goodbye for the time being and leave Rex be.

On the road leading up to FOB Vanguard, Rex can see a convoy carrying equipment and heavy construction gears along with Combat Engineers ready for action with some Hunter MRAPs ready to roll out. On the MRAP's flat top, there were remote control turrets of XM312 and XM307 airbust machine grenade launcher ready to fire on just about anyone coming close to them. The GDI troops Rex saw gearing up for the combat deployment doesn't seem to have any high tech toys liberally strapped on their bodies but rather, they look like typical US Army units judging by their uniforms. Though their weapons say otherwise, with each one was seen carrying an M4A1 with various attachments for specific roles, Mk14 EBR rifles, M249 SAW and occasionally M240 GPMG with a tripod.

Shiryu as such knew that the tides of war were once again begging to rage, but this time he was acting as Poseidon in these raging torrent being the closest thing the men on the ground below him had seen to a God. Once the world of Godzillian based weaponry was a reality there was not much standing between war crimes and justifiable war devices. Yet Shiryu knew he was to gear up with these men. He unplugged any and all neck connections to his frame, and moved off of his pad to the debris filled sands on the desert. Now he just awaited orders by anyone, and literally anyone since still he obeyed humans rather than his thoughts alone. If they were GDI then he would obey.

Before heading out however, he would receive a video call from Hack who was apparently still with the fleet out in international water contacting Shiryu to keep him updated on events as they unfold. "Hey Yo Rex, what's up? Just got a word from our ground asset agent Tanya Adams, she's in contact with one of the rebel cells near your AO and is now currently assisting them fighting off a Saradian Airborne Regiment." Said Hack as he streams footage recorded by the agent to Rex, there she was, standing on a hilltop with rebel leaders planning their strategies while in the distance, Redeye MANPAD missiles were streaking into the air destroying helicopters that got too close. The sound of NSVT machine guns can be heard rippling through the armor plates of various gunships and deflecting off of rocks.

As the footage payed the war sounds made Shiryu feel an overwhelming sense of sudden and outright frantic lust to get back into battle and protect his allies. He forced himself however to stay calm and collective breathing out air though his metal face. "I see Hack. it appears we have gained new allies of our own, but I must act on urgent programmings to get in the battle as soon as I can. Direct me on the fastest possible route please." Shiryu asked. His words had suppressed emotions of urgency behind them and his heart rate increased. He knew he was needed.

"Well you're not taking actions in the battle directly. Sorry man, O'Grady's orders. But you'll be tilting the battle favor to the rebel's liking by capturing the water supply. See SOG Punic and Jackal are going to direct CAS for the rebels and basically offsetting the Saradian forces there, you'll be escorting Convoy Einstein to the dam and cover them while they disarm the explosives and build a new FOB. From there they can provide indirect fire support for the rebels." The IT specialist explains while his fingers were dancing like the fastest Alabama tick in existence on the trio of keyboards. An overhead real time map of the area was updated to Rex's navigation system with BLUFOR and REDFOR markings for him to understand the general disposition of friendly hostile forces.

Shiryu as such saw the convoy on his map with each vehicle marked in NATO symbols once again with the coloration for allied units. It seemed the convoy consisted of transport trucks as labeled by green rectangular boxes with crosses forming "X" shapes within them with three circles below each one, IFVs designated by green colored "X" shapes crossing over an oval with a vertical line crossing down in the left side of the rectangle. Finally, he saw that he himself was labeled as an oval within a rectangular box that was colored a white so he could distinguish from the rest. Seeing the Einstein on his map made him move to the right of the convoy. However just his approach could be dramatic despite how calm he walked through the desert sands. It seemed each step caused the earth to shake around in an earthquake caused by his metal legs. Punic and Jackal both felt his movements shaking the ground around them.

"Whoa whoa hey watch where ya going! You could knock us off course." Said the GDI Major sitting in the Command MRAP, marked by the apparent satellite radio antenna on the vehicle's chassis. "Alright people let's move out to the first village, it's not clear quite yet, last SIGINT report puts Saradian militias are lurking around the place and they love to ambush with RPGs and IEDs so eyes wide open." He instructed as the convoy began to roll its wheels out of the FOB towards the first village, the buildings were simply mud bricks with some fertile grounds for farming to support a small rural community with some tractors left to rust by the wayside. "Our intel on the ground is provided by a recon team callsign 'Outlaw 2-1', they should have an eye on the village." The Major said as he check the map and navigation systems inside his MRAP.

The convoy stopped themselves on the road just outside of the village with two MRAPs crawling up on a cresting hillside to provide overwatch and fire support to suppress hostiles. "Outlaw 2-1, this is Einstein lead, we're at NavPoint Disney, give me a SitRep over." Soon enough, a female voice came over the coms, it sounds like that of an African American woman, but it was a professional sound to say the least with a calm and decisive tone controlling her emotion.

"Einstein this is Outlaw 2-1, we's just spotted an RPG team on the roof of the 3 storey building on your left, be advised, it's the tan building over. Also, we got a bunch skinnies walking around with some AKs and RPDs over." Said the female recon specialist from afar.

Shiryu being the tallest just due to the kaiju side of him scanned the buildings for signs of activity. He used his optics to spot the enemy units she was talking about, but with his height and weight he was a double edged sword here. He could shield his team from the RPG shot, and barely get a scratch from the RPGs, his massive size was a give away. "Roger Outlaw 2-1. I see confirmed visuals of enemy units spread out through the village. Taking the least damaging approach." Shiryu after announcing this selected his pistol from his hud again from the weapons tab. His thigh compartment opened along hims to grab hold of his pistol again. He then aimed and fired at the enemies in the village, but it was clear not only was he an expert shot, but he pistol was only made from human and lighter armor since the destruction it caused was manageable as each shot only vaporised the infantry in the village in a red cloud mist where a full man used to stand. The damages within the roads left medium sized pot holes after each shot would kick up dust and flig debris. Any shots in the buildings only dented them and left a small piece of building missing. It seemed to offer good suppression however as the Saradians went to cover to avoid being blown to bits by the rapid fire of the pistol.

"Contact, 1 o'clock Machine Gunner, 100 meters." Shouted one of the GDI riflemen on the left flank as he train the Reflex sight on his CQB customized M4A1 on the Saradian with an RPD machine gun. He fired a burst at the Saradian's chest and the target went down instantly. "Machine Gunner is history!" He shouted, his teammates joined in with laying down suppressing fire on a squad of Saradian Anti Tank troops in front of him. His SAW gunner deployed the bipod on the mud wall and lay down bursts of automatic fire over the enemy's head with some going on the wall itself, chipping away one bit at a time. The Grenadier of the squad who was wielding an M4A1 with EOTech HoloSight with an M203 Grenade Launcher attached on the bottom of his weapon's barrel sprint like hell towards a nearby well. He ducked behind the well with his side leaned into it, he peaked out to his right and fired his Grenade round over the wall, it landed behind the 4 men team and detonated, leaving the Saradian dismembered and brutally splattered across the ground.

Shiryu position himself closer to the village giving the Saradians there a good idea of just how bad the situation had gotten for them despite rex not making any noise what so ever besides his footsteps. To his right he saw a couple of panicing Saradians sprint to gover inside one of the primitive looking buildings. He used a green reticle at the center of his hud and the sights of his futurist pistol to blast away the walls of the building, and of course any soldier stupid enough to stay in the building. His Grave however set on the middle of the street where very plucky Saradians with not much life to give fired an Rpg to his right optic. It streaked through the air, and slammed into Shiryu's optic making a explosion to Rex's massive size seemed like a spark, but it was enough to get the one oric to flicker, and disrupt his perfect vision. He took aim though and fired his pistol down at them before they could even run causing the Saradians to explode in a misted mixture of red blood, flesh, and dust now being erased from history.

"This is Bravo, they're pulling back! Should we pursue over?" The squad leader of Bravo team asked while his squadmates trained their sights on the fleeing Saradians who were running scared across the field after the overwhelming display of force that they simply can not take.

"Negative, eyes on the prize we need to push to the dam, now let's go! Tomahawk-6 we need you to provide some overwatch for the crossroad up ahead, could be hostiles moving out there. How copy over?" The Major then uses his stylux pen to tag the tag a waypoint at the crossroad up ahead just a few hundred meters away from the village with a red ? mark to denote unknown enemies lurking about.

"Roger. Headed over to designated location now. Advise clearing the way for me to move." Rex announced, but never in an egotistical way. It was get out of the way or get trampled under metal taloned foot. He stomped through the desert now stomping over hills to get to his selected destination occasionally stepping on a tree that were placed sparingly though the desert. He saw though some artillery that the Saradians owned. These being motor vehicles that fired onto Shiryu as soon as they got a visual of him. He scanned over other infantry brave or stupid enough to fire onto Shiryu. Either way standing and fighting was not the smartest thing to do. To make matters worse for them Shiryu could predict where each mortar would fall, and he bolted out of the way to avoid a sharp explosion. "I have targets spotted. Damage can be left to a minimum. Suggesting chest hyper ray rather than atomic breath." Rex suggested.

"Good copy. Hold on." Said the female recon operative, from her camouflage position, she fired a 7x62mm bullet from her MSR, with the bullet traversing along a curve trajectory that her spotter has already plot out, the round impacted on the mortal ammo box, the round detonated the explosives and shells, causing the mortal crew to be obliterated in a fiery orange ball of flame. "Target eliminated. We got your back over." Said the sniper as she panned around, spotting additional Saradian personnel, they were soon marked on Shiryu's HUD with red diamonds. "Contact, hostile Alpha Victors moving down the road, they don't look like Sarahs going on a joy ride over." She reported with her crosshairs following a pair of white pickup trucks, each armed with ZU-23 turrets on their beds.

Shiryu scanned the targets placed them all under a red reticle indicating use of hyper ray granting slight destruction the crossroads and desert. His chest panel then flipped open showing his now whining concentrated chest ray which quickly grew to a bright red. It fired off much less dramatically than an atomic breath, and left only a slight glowing trench in the desert. There were no explosions from it reaction to the ground, and barely any dust kicked up, but the first truck was hit directly causing it to at first melt, but then a millisecond later explode from the fuel and combined force. Like a central beam Shiryu stuck the truck vaporizing and disintegrating human troops in them to a bloody charred corpse after clothes and flesh were buried away in a near instant while the trucks flamed up in fire. Shiryu then twisted his body around to vaporise the infantry and ground forces crippling their forces swiftly and painlessly.

"Great gun Tomahawk-6! Great gun! We're moving to the slope of the dam now, keep an eye out for hostile reinforcements, they'll send in their best units in at anytime now." The Major instructed in a congratulatory tone as his convoy was seen rolling its wheels on a slippery slope that slinks around one building at a time. Along the way, the gunners blasting away their .50 cal weapons at the distant foot mobiles that were coming towards them with an AK in hand. The killing was seen in the sterile view of the thermal camera inside the vehicle, the kind of killing that makes the job all too easy and too cheap, removing the kind of shock and trauma usually associated with combat.

"Tomahawk-6, this is Outlaw 2-1, be advised we have eyes on an enemy Engineering detachment about 1 miles out from where you are they're about to hit the switch to blow the dam up. We're too far to engage over." The scout sniper team then relays their finding to Rex via a UAV recon footage showing a pair of BMP-2 IFVs with a squad of Saradian Combat Engineers and sappers working around the clock to check a collection of wires and explosive detonators.

"Damn! Engaging now!" Shiryu shouted with a voice that spoke panic and swiftness calling for a very prominent need to urgency. He knew this one was to be done quickly, and this was a clear use for atomic breath to be used, but the shoulder cannon on his right side shoulder spun to the top of his shoulder. He dashed throughout the desert now causing his feet to leave their massive clawed imprint in the loose soil and for a collection of dust behind him gather up and create a slight sand storm. His shiny polished silver armor began to collect dirt, grime, and dust to dirty his armor up. However much more was to come to his armor as missiles exploded in time fire cracker sized booms as they collided with his hard metal frame. They did little, but warranted their destruction. His otic pointed a yellow colored rectangle shaped reticle over multiple troops,but this was due to his shoulder cannon being used as a more accurate artillery cannon which fired onto the BMP-2s first cracking their armor and causing them to explode in sheets of jagged metal. He then used his cannon to fire onto Saradian foot soldiers in a highly accurate firing position. Each shot made a metalic bangging noise followed by the actual shell hitting the ground erupting in a short flame and plume of sand and dust elimatingthe soldiers trying to flee.

"Good looks like you're clear over there. Keep an eye out for threats, they might have a plan C up their ass when it comes to defending this dam." Said the female scout sniper, true enough, Rex's audio sensors picked up the sound of roaring bombers that were coming towards the AO, his radar and that of the GDI's ground forces detected signatures corresponding to that of vintage MiG-23 fighter bombers. The swept wing jets were flying towards the dam with bomb loads on their hardpoints ready to be used against civilian targets. GDI troops on the flat opening next to the dam were seen scrambling out their Stinger MANPADs to shoot down the jets before they can arrive to bomb the aging dam into oblivion.

Before any of this though multiple loud pulsing noises sounding off in rapid succession like a machine gun sounded in Shiryu's general direction, but those who looked saw his head pointing towards the sky followed by his mouth opening showing off a brilliantly bright radioactive blue color. He then let loose firing his atomic breath outwards sounding like a colossal cannon firing off followed by the sound of his atomic breath hissing in the air. The breath hit one of the jets causing it to rupture into multiple fragments that looked nothing like the jet they used to form. His breath tuck across the sky going so high as to even pierce clouds, and separate them from eh force, but he moved his breath sweeping over each jet in the world's most efficient anti aircraft device created. The pieces of jets flamed through the air, and then flew through the air colliding with the ground spread out across miles. Shiryu then stopped and closed his hot mouth now finished dealing with the jets.

"Targets destroyed, skies are clear Tomahawk-6. Convoy Einstein is now at Objective Mickey and we're getting the FOB set up now." The Major informed Rex as the convoy of GDI troops disembarked and proceed to build up some basic fighting positions and watchtowers around the future FOB.

"Alright Rex SOG team Jackal and Punic are still in the fight, the enemy Airborne Regiment has been reinforced with some category A formations. The Saradians are bringing in their T-72s and BM-21 formations. Get over there and hit them on the flank." Overlord then relayed to Rex the battlefield coordinates of the Saradian's formations charging at the rebels. The topography layout is of a mountainous area with narrow passages. With limited access for ground forces to move into.

Shiryu glanced over the topographic map seeing where the incoming Saradian assault was coming in from. Rather than a canyon with two flat edges on either side the armored division were traveling in a singular narrow valley between the tan colored mountains. The mountain valleys appeared to snake in a jagged pattern without much breathing room for many of the units their. They were almost lined up in a nearsignel file line.

Shiryu as such looked to the distance seeing where more of the mountains in the country were right ahead of him. The distance was far enough back to where he saw the mountains as a brown colored blur in the background due to the heat, and dust in the atmosphere. Shiryu followed the hub's instructions, and raced towards the armored division looking to take them on head first, and then flank to the right. As he ran he got closer to the mountains which were even much taller than he was as they touched the sky.

As he passed over the mountains he would see a spectacle of modern warfare and all its carnages, the impersonal approach of vehicles and machines against the bravery of common men and the distance of modern artilleries destroying the soul of humans with the shelling and prolonged bombardment. In the sky of the battleground, he saw an AH-64S Apache gunship marked with a pair of pyramids crossing their heads against each other with a letter A on top of its symbol. The gunship was cruising across the canyons and ravines, firing its cannon and Hydra rockets on its targets and followed up its assault with precision Hellfire missile attacks on selected tactical targets which were the logistic trucks and ammo dumps. "Tomahawk-6 this is Gunfighter 1-1, we have multiple hostile armor and mechanized units moving into the right flank of the rebels, I count 12 T-72s and two whole platoons of BMP-2s with sappers." Said the pilot as he pilots his gunship flying out of the battlefield for rearming.

"Roger. This is Tomahawk-6 engaging in a flanking maneuver now. Over." Rex said with a very slight hint of cryptic emotions as he dashed in front of the columns of vehicles stomping out of the concealment of a mountain. The vehicle seeing his form split up in a massive scatter while they attempted to fire onto Rex.

Shiryu seeing the oncoming fire made a sharp mechanical hiss while making a sliding dash to the right. His optics targeted lighter armors on the vehicles. As such his pistol fired at the vehicles and the projectiles fired from the massive pistol collide with their frames tossing them backwards like toys. Some of them flipped only once or twice with a now bent out of proportion frame while there's exploded. They continued firing while Shiryu ducked each shot letting them fly above him, and explode elsewhere. Once he stormed to his flank he unleashed his atomic breath onto the vehicles causing each of them to explode violently in flames and debris. His bright blue beam hissed to the right creating large sized explosions in the ground, and clearly a weapon reserve for destructive purposes rather than the controlled ones.

As the battle wages on, the Saradians that were hit on their flanks began to orient their forces to meet him, this put their assault on hold and the Airborne Regiment, whose arsenal of Mi-17 and Mi-8 gunships were left without ground supports to suppress the rebel's air defence positions, this prompted the rebels to fire up their machine gun positions at the gunships. The NSVTs heavy rounds tore through the gunship's hulls and the shell's fragments began to tear through the helicopter's passenger cabin. Some other camouflaged positions manned by Punic and Jackal members were seen with SA-7 Grail MANPADs firing into the air, these missiles struck home and brought down the helicopters in clusters. This setback discourage the airborne regiment from going any further, they turned around and retreated from the battlefield.

It seemed that a near total victory had been achieved by Shiryu, but the chasms in the valley of the mountains made him still weary and rather creeped out bey their massive sizes out matching even Shiryu's 100 meter size. Even with the retreating forces of the helos he felt this conflict was still very far from being done with. He looked the charred remains of Saradians and their vehicles on the ground below, and used his foot talons to drag the pieces in an odd manner like a child would with playthings. Only he appeared to be searching for stragglers. He found none so far as the vehicles that were now devastated beyond all repair simply crumbled into black colored debris when he flipped them around. Seeing no sign of life he continued pulling his talons back raking the destroyed corpses of the vehicles until a commander would have to tell him all was clear.

"The enemies have been defeated!" Cried one of the rebel soldiers as he fired his AKMS wildly into the air to celebrate the victory they have earned with the overwhelming support from the GDI. His comrades and commanders cheered on as they began to pursuit their enemies through the valleys. Rex can see that the rebels have mostly outdated weapons from America, sporting Jeep, M48 tanks occasional M60s with M16A1 and M60 machine guns for infantries. Some of the squads even have M47 Dragon ATGM launchers.

"Tomahawk-6 this is Overlord, we're seeing the Saradians preparing to dismantle their command post, we need you to move and block the exit of the AO over." Overlord instructed as he marked the objective with a yellow box on the HUD, showing Rex that the Saradians were folding up their tents and packing up their vehicles full of supplies to prepare themselves for departure from the battlesight.

"Roger. Leave no survivors…" Shiryu said in an ominous manner. He stood to the right of the valley he was in going at a slow march out of the mountainous terrain. He looked up though as he scanned his environment seemingly unable to keep his mind off of a familiar feeling marching through those rocky jagged terrains. He looked up and saw the peaks of each mountain were covered in much ice and snow from the height alone. He let the excited Saradian rebels move past him paying no mind as his mind wondered what the snow felt like to him.

His thoughts were interrupted however from his peaceful thoughts once his hud alerted him he was getting close to the AO. His optical sensors spotted the enemy military forces in retreat. Shiryu' first instinct was triggered when the lines of rebels fire off a hailstorm of bullets, and rockets towards the retreating forces. Shiryu snapped out of his thoughts and suddenly let off a mechanical hiss exiting the mountains. The sound Shiryu made was enough to give his allies some kind of shiver knowing his intentions did not bode well for his enemies. Worse still his mad dash to plane allowed full unrestricted use of his atomic breath showing his Godzillian fury. From his mouth once again the light blue shaft of light emitted hot, and struck the retreating forces without second thought for mercy as they were all vaporized and exploded.

On the ground, Saradians were running away from Rex as he was approaching their camp, the feeling of panic rises among the men as they began to drop what they were doing and run away from their own units. The rebels saw this and they know how to make use of it with their tanks steam rolling through the vanishing opponents, firing their 105mm shells at cluster of infantries and other BTRs that were standing by to fight back. The rebels scaled up on the canyon's steep and lay down suppressing fire on their enemies without much hesitation as they now saw their opportunity for vengeance on the Brothers of Saradia.

On the horizon of the battle, Rex can see mortar shells fired from the new FOB landing on the retreating column of Saradian's trucks and motorized vehicles, splashing their wrecks around the place, kicking up dust and cratering the earth like no few others could. Some of the ammo trucks caught by the mortar shells exploded violently, taking more lives with them with the secondary explosions and rupture of ammo crates.

Shiryu's shiny silver frame reflected each of the erupting explosions near perfectly making his armor reflect the orange-yellow light making his approach more creepy, and ominous as he felt unopposed by mere flames. The inferno raged on caused by the destruction of the mixed explosions, and artillery shells. Shiryu making sure the destruction was absolutely total zoomed his optic in and out on various points of destruction including the blackened hollow craters, and the piece of former vehicles. "Tomahawk-6 viewing no survivor. Destruction is completed. No visible sign of retreat possible…" Shiryu said coldly.

"Copy that and good work Tomahawk-6. The rebels are rounding up survivors now as we speak, SOG teams Punic and Jackal will lead them back to our two FOBs and bolster our forces there. From now on, Coalition operations with them is top priority if we are to topple the Brothers of Saradia." True enough to Overlord's instruction, Rex can then see Punic and Jackal team driving their Prowler vehicles moving ahead of the rebels as scout and pathfinders for them, leading the command elements of the rebels and by extension, the rebel cell with them towards the dam area.

"Hey Rex meet us back at the dam, FOB Bushmaster is up and ready for operation now we'll discuss with the rebel leaders there." Pharaoh said over the coms as he sat in the gunner seat of his Prowler vehicle.

Shiryu glanced to the prowlers, and zoomed in on them with an never missing gaze. To make sure they stood study and never off balance his stomps through the desert became slower and lighter. He was still heavy enough however to leave stab marks into the ground from his knife like stabbing talons as well as the trail he left behind him taking the shape of his tail.

Polchek however looked on his own app, and laughed. "Boy. Ain't we glad we got him on our side. Look at that walk he does. It like i'm watching an actual walker robot from those movies." Polchek remarked.

Crash was at the gun of his own prowler, and nodded. "Yeah. He doesn't look like much of a talker. I guess we should be glad he knows where to step thank God. Today I felt overpowered for some damn reason. We could have done that quicker though. Just glad those rebels thought while they had the limited time they had to get to a better side." Crash shuddered knowing how fast Shiryu worked in dispatching foes.

The SOG teams travel hard and fast across the rocky arid terrain that was the desert of Saradia, trailing behind them is a line of vehicles ranging from tracks to motorized ones spreading out to kick up as little dust as possible they would soon arrive at the FOB overlooking the valley below. The SOG team members entered the FOB only after the commanding figures of the rebels have entered the place safely while their forces were seen setting up defensive positions on the valley below stretching across miles long with troops ducking inside houses with their NSVT HMGs and Konkur-E missiles on rooftops of rectangular, mud brick buildings.

The SOG teams disembarked and carefully entered their new FOB. they were of course welcomed in kindly by the rebels as the natives seemed to nonchalantly walk up to the members of both Jackal and Punic gesturing the two squads to the center of the compound. It seemed this was the welcoming party they had hoped for compared to the so far violent country they were dealing with so far. However, even some of the rebels looked up at Shiryu suspiciously. Rex stood over the FOB like tower skyscraper that was placed in a flat plain. It was hard to look at his sharply different design. His thin and yet sturdy angular form was a magnificent sight to look at and it wasn't often the rebels would witness it in person. Even so though there was a sense of discouragement and distrust to the single unit as he was a mystery to them.

Point Man gestured the rebel leaders to come with him towards a camouflaged area of the FOB, an enclosed building with a camouflage net over the head of the structure to shield it from enemy air recon flights. Inside, they found a dining floor with rugs rolled out in traditional Arab manner with a wooden table and tea served for the rebel leaders. "Assalamalaykum." Said Point Man as he shook the hand of General Walid Abdel Khareshin. "I hope that our unofficial assistance arrive in time." He said to the general.

"jit fi alwaqt almunasib liainiqadhina min hazimat mueayana." Said the general with a warm smile on his face as he shook the Green Beret's gloved hand. He then looked to his right hand side introducing his aide. "This is my aid, Major General Khaled Al Assad, he used to be Army intelligent before the Purge." The officer and gentleman said, introducing his slightly shorter and younger aide who sports a black beret with a golden star and eye embedded on its side. The Major General shook Point Man's hand while smiling at him, he was wearing a pair of khaki pants, olive drab uniform with some vintage army badges and ribbons on his left side.

The aide then sat with Point Man at a table in the room. He poured Point Man a cup of tea, but even he admired the green beret's beard as traditional. It was a sign of pride to him, but that would have to wait. Now was important business to attend to. "Please. Take some tea. This is the best way to get ready for the next conflict ahead. After all the work next your… Machine is without a doubt exhilarating until it's exhausting. Right?" he asked with curiosity.

Point Man nodded to him as he enjoys a sip of his tea, not forgetting his formality with his guests. "That's right, you can say he was a little mopey dopey before we pull him out of storage for ground combat." He replied with a chuckled as General Walid clapped his hands to Point Man.

"Excellent. You are all like angels on our shoulders, one moment we were about to be crushed, the next you drove the Brothers of Saradia off like whipped dog." Though his humor and crude profanity was without a doubt a mark of his constant frustration and exposure to combat, he was still a reasonably calm and controlled man. "I take it that with your presence here, there will be...others coming to our aid am I correct?" He sipped his tea while looking at the faces in the room, both Jackal and Punic.

Polchek saw that he was being reference to. Almost like Fonzie himself Polchek boasted his more trained and high tech stature to the poorly equipped rebels. He snapped his fingers to the commanders forming finger guns with his hands while making a sly grin. "You talkin' about us? Sure. I think these muscles can help yah out!" Monk boasted further while pointing his two thumbs at his face.

This of course was to the sigh of Nathan "Crash" Williams who shook his head to Monk's behavior. He looked to the side though and gave him a nod. "Sorry about him. I think he was dropped on his head too much. That or someone drop kicked him to hell. We got time to spare if it means to get your men into shape. If you have spare resources and some work effort we will get you into fighting shape." Crash said as a firm promise.

The aide made a very delighted chuckled and nodded quickly. "Yes of course. Please take what you need. These boys want to go home to their wives and children. Take what you can. We will provide to you to give back to us." He said rather jubilantly. The aide looked back to Point Man and gulped. "I assume your machine will be with us the whole way yes?" He asked just out of curiosity.

Point Man clears his throat at this question however as he pointed his index finger on the table and tapped it in rhythm. "I can't promise that we can keep Rex in the fray here in Saradia all the way. But one thing we CAN promise you is this: when we liberate an airfield in this country, you guys will be able to drive all the way to the capital unopposed." He crossed his arms making a serious expression to show that he is well aware of what he said to the group. General Walid himself nodded in concurrent.

"You go to war with the army you have, not the one you wish for. I think with proper training and cooperation, we'll be able to push into the plains to take an airfield of the country. From there, we will be able to pulverize the Brothers of Saradia." Said the general in a confident assessment of the situation around him.

Crash nodded respecting the determination he was seeing. "Good we will start right now. Get your men and weapons loaded to the nearest range so i can get them up into shape." Crash stated.

However, Taipan cleared his throat out as he watched some of the rebels move about the FOB. Some of which already tired somewhat. "Mate. you think you may wanna wait until morning? We have time, and without big guy watching over us not much will get past him. I think his breath might actually be a good anti air device." Taipan stated. Although, clearly he was viewing some of the Godzillian biological features like a modern or future weapon. The issue though was the future was here for them. Shiryu was capable of this at an alarmingly good accuracy.

Crash crossed his arms, and recalled some fact nicolas had said to him. His UNKCC brother had said Jr was already capable of knocking Japanese F-15 fighters from the sky. It was chilling to think modern jets could be brought down like that, but his close stood just outside of the FOB walls. Time did appear to be on their side. "Well… That depends. Nickie is no expert on Rex. I'm not sure how long he can stand out there or if he gets impatient. Remember we just started working with him so this is all new. Personally I'm not sure how he sleeps, or how often he needs to sleep, but I don't want to wait to find out." Crash stated firmly.

As the conversation goes on inside the mud brick structure, the GDI troops outside were seen ferrying supplies in large HEMTT trucks into the base constantly from the fortress to the FOB next to the dam, there were now mortar pits and firing ranges being erected for combat training. In the air, a solid corridor has been established with the sight of MH-53 helicopters airlifting in supplies constantly for the FOB to distribute is a God send to everyone. GDI officers were seen with SOG team members from Jackal team inspecting vintage US and Warsaw Pact weapons the rebel possessed. Some of the firearms were rusted and had to be discarded, in their place were newer weapons model from neighboring Arab states and ammo supplies were given to the rebels as they train. However, logistic of ammo types soon grow into a massive problem.

As time went, and supplies came in went Shiryu placed himself into a sitting position by the base to conserve energy. He wasn't yet sure when he would be placed into a new fight, but as of now he needed to conserve his power consumption levels as best to his ability to the lowest possible levels. Or at least he thought this was necessary. He was well charged, and fully nourished, but he was built now for efficiency and accuracy. If anything were to go wrong it wouldn't take long for him to get back to his feet.

However, in the walls now of the FOB Taipan had won the argument with Crash to let the rebels have some rest. Crash though was a sore loser at best negotiating a deal that allowed the rebels to have five hours, but to report to the firing range as soon as the time was up. Taipan on his end of the deal was to be the one demonstrating only showing further Crash was not easy to be under his gripping command.

Crash stood by his personal preferences as a leader having been the eldest of seven different siblings. He knew what he was doing, or at least he thought so. This in his head was to get the unprepared to a level of preparation they would be able to reach within the shortest amount of time, and yet a strict enough level to ensure this get into their heads. "Alright listen up. You boys all want to see tomorrow, but you lack a crucial part of what makes a soldier exceed being a soldier, and become a full fledged warrior. To this I mean being able to strike with talent, and then show just how powerful you are on a battlefield. To send a chilling wave of regret into your enemies and then show you mean business." Crash announced gesturing to a grinning Taipan. "And as such you all are very lacking in common knowledge. Your enemies can easily crush you with their numbers alone, but under my training numbers and size will be a damn sure thing that won't matter." Crash said in a commanding booming voice. He spoke in a fury filled, and stern tone that offered little in comfort, but to him comfort would only soften the rebels more. Something he could not allow if they were to win here and now.

Standing with him was Point Man who was now dressed in a much more casual attire with a white polo shirt and a pair of cargo pants, on him were harnesses carrying pouches and a back flipped baseball cap with a pair of shades on his face. He cock and lock an AKM assault rifle to demonstrate to the rebels how to properly handle an AKM. "Alright listen up. This here is your standard issued AKM, most of you received this version without any gimmicky attachments like our plastic toy guns." He quipped as he attached the magazine into its receiver and cock the bolt. "This weapon is an air cooled, gas operated assault rifle with a 30 round box magazine and can reach out to a range of 700-900 meters. However this rugged rifle has a strong recoil that demands you to compensate beforehand. Observe." He then turned around to the firing range, he crouched down, resting the left elbow on his left knee. He fired his AKM at the target's center mass only to have the bullet flying up and hit the neck. "As you can see, the bullet trajectory veered off your intended target and hit something else, therefore, you need to aim your ironsight below the intended target and pull the trigger to hit the intended target and compensate the trajectory." He instructed them.

The rebels on the field made a murmur to themselves speaking in their native Arabic language. Crash knew they were processing the information given to them. It was not a hesitation to fire from fear of battle p coming, but more for fear of missing their marks. It was an honor and pride that they held at high standards. However, the standards of the SOG there were clearly higher. As such seeing the hesitant men there made Crash grumble quietly to himself, but he made a stern point of his finger towards the firing range where the targets currently were stacked up. The first 5 rebels went in and repeated what Point Man had just demonstrated to them.

The young men just getting out of their teen years sighed out and aimed below the targets' center masses by where the legs and feet were. With a very slight pull of the trigger the AKM rifles popped out in loud cracking noises. Brass colored pointed bullets throttled out of the muzzles of each gun, and just as Point Man had said the strong recoil of the guns would force the weapon upwards. To the rebels advantages however they found the guns to hit the center mass of each target with each shot making very clear bullets holes, and dents. There of course was the minor pain each warrior felt as the recoiled forced the stock of the rifles into their shoulders making a sore feeling, but to each man just firing the weapons sent some adrenaline pumping through them to ignore the pain.

"Last but not least, as a frontline infantryman, you always have to make sure that you fire in short, controlled bursts only. As long range firefights will require you to judge the distance between you and your target, your bullets will always be affected by wind, gravity, temperature, even the surface it hit." Point Man instructed as he shows to the rebels how he handles his AKM. The Green Beret went prone with his rifle protruding outward in the direction of the range, he aimed at a target about 500 meters away from them and fired 3 rounds at the targets, he was clearly aiming his rifle's muzzle and barrel upward before firing to make sure the bullets trajectory lands on target. The three bullets struck the center mass consistently. Then, Point Man stood up and opens a box of RGN frag grenades to demonstrate to the rebels the proper use of grenades. He pulled out a small round, ball like grenade with a pinned cap on the top. "This is a Russian made RGN Offensive Fragmentation Grenade. Standard Issued to all of you. With this, you can take out multiple targets that's 30-40 meters away, with a blast radius of about 25 meters, you'll vaporize anyone who happens to be caught in its radius. Watch." He would then arched his body back upward, with his right hand holding the grenade and its fuse. His left hand pulled the pin away he immediately tossed the grenade into the air, the weapon landed on the ground in the group of multiple target sheets and exploded in a second. The explosion shook the targets and rippled them with holes of its fragmentation.

Not only did the grenade shake it targets, but the ground shook as well sending out an earth shaking shockwave towards the FOB, and outwards towards the field. By this point the SOG were used to the feeling of explosions as their nerves were hardened form many battles faced. Namely the explosion in North Korea and the already Earth shattering force of when Shiryu uses his atomic breath.

The rebels though were more or less novices to war, and had been for a long time now without much of what made a grounded opposing force. Hearing the grenades sharp explosions echo through the air made some of the rebels quiver a bit. Shiryu though hearing the explosion mumbled and looked ot the FOB's direction. His nerves were clearly on edge still, but he went back to his stagnant resting position.

The rebels though knew they needed to fight for a better country, and that no fear was too great to hold them back. One of the rebels in a tan outfit with near exact matching clothes picked up one of the volatile objects, and remembered just how Point Man had demonstrated prior. He pulled the pin, arched his back, and threw the grenade away with a force many pitchers were to admire. Of course the grenade landed in the field and ruptured violently in the field. At first a yellow flash of light appeared for a split second followed by dust shooting upwards and outwards at many different angles in a radial direction. The dust slowly dissipated from the field, and cleared away allowing a small crater to be shown in the ground. As crash watched his face remained unchanged, and so far unimpressed. He was not easily swayed. The closest he came to a smile was when the other rebels present grabbed their own grenades and repeated what the so far seeming ringleader had demonstrated.

As the explosions in the distance continued Shiryu's focus, and concentration to the relaxing desert winds were broken more and more. Each explosion in the distance sent a shockwave that vibrated his brain around furiously making him growl in anger. He raised his head over to the place the explosions were coming from, and ever vigilant he stood up making a low threating Godzillian growl on edge still. His optics directed towards the explosions where he watched each one go off in a sudden bloom of dust and dirt. He viewed cautiously to see if this was the sign of ambush.

"Some of you may notice that you are given an AK with a cup like object underneath your barrel. That there is the GP-25 40mm Grenade Launcher. The attachment allows you to flush out dug in enemies at range of up to 150-300 meters away. Supposed that you see an enemy bunker with a machine gun inside, you want to take it out but hand grenades like the aforementioned RGN can't reach far enough. Then the GP-25 will do the job for you." Point Man then pointed one of the new blood to a mock up bunker which was a collection of sandbags stacked up with a small firing window for a machine gun crew. "Alright crouch down first since the Grenade Launcher kicks like a mule, then extends your aiming sight to aid in judging the distance of your grenade. Once the distance has been judged, fire." Following the instruction of Point Man closely, the rebel trainee then fired his 40mm round flying at the small window of the bunker, the round exploded upon impact with the sandbag, knocking the target sheets down with some of the sandbags blown off.

While the basic infantry range was training the core combatants, further down the valley other firing ranges were being used to train other elements of an infantry force, the basis of an army. The firing range was used for the training of automatic riflemen and machine gunners. On the ground, there was a blanket for the men to see the weapons that they will use in the future. Among them were RPK-74, PKM machine gun, NSVT HMG along with more recent PKP Pecheneg machine gun. At the range there was a GDI staff sergeant dressed in standard US Army ACU camouflage with a platinum Eagle symbol on his cap and next to him was a Corporal dressed in full BDU with harness, Dragon Skin body armor. "Welcome to the automatic and machine gun range. I'm Staff Sergeant McDowner, this is is Corporal Gunter and we'll be your instructors for this range to get you guys familiar with your weapons." Said the Staff Sergeant as Major of the Rebel Army translated to the fighters who were present there. "Let's start with the basic infantryman weapon, the RPK-74. This here is an Automatic Rifle for an infantry fire team. This weapon as you can see is a derivative of the AK-74 with a longer barrel, a bipod to support your aiming and stability when rested on any surfaces. It also comes with a 45 rounds box magazine or 75 rounds drum magazine for a full auto suppressive fire." The staff Sergeant flipped the weapons around showing the appearance of the gun to his students and the two magazine types.

The corporal himself noted each detail himself seemingly fond of the students eagerness to defend their freedom. Or at least defend from the totalitarian regime currently occupying Saradia. It was off putting still though they were being degraded to lesser quality weapons compared to what the GDI had. Although, some form of weapons was better than none. He payed close attention however to just how much the students were paying attention. He smiled seeing none of them talking out of order, but with their full attentions directed. "Well I should mention that with these being much heavier weapons you are going to need more strength and backbone to haul these around. As such do not let yourself get caught out in the open, or put yourself in a situation you will not be easily able to get out of. Moreover since these are machine guns it's best to find a place to provide suppressing fire. Dig in and find your mark. Care to demonstrate?" Gunter asked giving his own words out to the men watching. His eye though looked over to Shiryu watching the show from above seeingly curiosu himself. Gunter didn't know what to make of this himself. He was new to the working next to a live Godzillasaurus in a robot suit ordeal, but he was anxious to see how the rebels, SOG, and finally Shiryu would perform together.

Then, Staff Sergeant McDowner handed the weapon to Gunter with a clear instruction in mind for him. "Corporal Gunter, take the weapon down range and demonstrate to the boys here how it's done. First, hit the floor then deploy your bipods and aim your ironsight just below the target before firing to compensate for its recoil." Said the Staff Sergeant as he flipped up a row of 5 targets that represent a Saradian Squad of any type with silhouettes matching that of the enemies the rebels will fight in the coming battle.

Gunter of course nodded. He wasn't one to complain much about the dust on his suit as he lowered to a prone position. He did just as instructed. Aiming down his sight he saw the 5 target flip up. His right shoulder muscle tensed up in anticipation for the recoil that would slam the stock of the weapon into it. As soon as the trigger was pulled the weapon shot out hot brass bullets to the target. As the recoil was much stronger he felt the gun kick up to which he had to use some force to control, but he elt his shoulder sting from the rapid punching recoil. His shots however were on mark focusing on the vital center mass of each target and denting more bullet holes into them. He was humming a song titled "live and let die" as he shot trying to retain focus. Once done with his demonstration however he looked back crouching to the many eyes of the trainees. "Any questions folks?" he asked sarcastically.

"As you can see, Corporal Gunter has dispatched his targets quite easily, however, sometimes a more durable weapon with better rate of fire is needed. So come the PKM or PKP Pecheneg LMGs. They can either be fired with a bipod similar to a RPK-74 or mounted on a standing tripod such as this." He unfolds a tripod mount of the PKP and PKM with the LMG can be mounted easily on the tripod to help increase stability and firing arc. "Unlike the RPK-74 however, the PKM when fired using a belt fed magazine require two men to operate properly to avoid jamming the ammunition." The staff sergeant then stood back for two volunteers to get their hands on experience of the weapon. "Just remember, when mounted on tripod, it's a GPMG, so you'll need to use the belt magazine to fire, when used with a bipod, you can use a box magazine to increase mobility but limit your ammo count." The man added.

Gunter rotated his right shoulder letting the sore shoulder rest, but he did make an amused chuckle to the confused faces of the rebels here. "Yes the acronyms and letters are confusing, but a hands on demonstration of how this stuff works will really work to hammer in the point. Step up. Don't be shy. They won't bite. Much. Just be on the right end of the weapon and you'll be fine." Gunter remarked laughing to his own joke.

Two of the rebels Wearing the standard issue armor, and clothing that fit as baggy loose fitting clothing would walked over to the machine gun. One of them got to the operating end of the weapon while the other got to the bullet belt. The men holding the weapon directed its massive barrel to the target in the field ahead, and began to open up a booming fire of rapid shots. The bullet belt moved in the loader's hands moving like a fast snake to the firing mechanism. Cartridges that were hot to the touch were ejected from the right side of the gun landing on the ground. The fire power alone the hand of the operator gave him a sense of security and excitement as adrenaline began pumping through him. Shiryu looked over from where he was and scanned over the men fighting them blue, and giving them a positive identification for allied infantry. The gun fire however was still putting him on a false sense of alertness that was unnecessary for now. He tried not to make a primal growl in reaction to partly modern weaponry, but relaxing within enemy territory was still new to him. Listening to the rebel shoot a machine gun was to him similar to listen war drums.

"As you can see, anyone on the receiving end of your weapon will duck for cover. They'll be pinned down for your teammates to take out. You notice that the occasional green tracer is meant light up the battlefield but constant firing of it will betray your position to the enemies." The staff sergeant carefully instructed before moving on to the strongest of the weapons at hands, the NSVT HMG, which ammunition is so powerful, it rip through the thin hides of soft skin vehicles and treads of tanks. "Here we have the NSVT HMG. This weapon can fire out at ranges of up to 1500 meters with its telescoping sight to assist in aiming. Its powerful firepower can even rip through helicopters and powerful gunships like the Hind." said the staff sergeant as he shows the rebels a round of the NSVT. "Since this weapon has the tendency to overheat its barrel in prolonged firing, it is a must that you keep the firing rate down to avoid overheating." The staff sergeant then flipped the upper receiver of the weapon open and put a belt magazine on the weapon's chamber. He then cock and lock the bolt and fire it at the targets at the furthest row on the range, the rounds not only penetrates but obliterates the targets into pieces, some of the burned wrecks of vehicles and pickup trucks were pierced leaving bent metal plates and holes on its surface.

Next to the firing range of machine guns and automatic weapon was the heavy weapon range where objective crew served weapons with high explosive properties. At the range, there were some mortars like PM-81 mortars straight out of World War II, M120 120mm mortars of the US Army. To the right of the weapons row were 9M133 Kornet-E ATGM launcher, RPG-26 Aglen Anti Tank weapon along with its napalm counterpart RPG-29 Vampyr. The range here has multiple vehicle wrecks lined up for weapons practice. The staff sergeant here along with his corporal were much more hands on in their training than the other two. On the range, the rebels were given specific weapons to train with and get themselves accustomed to the weapon types that they will use in the future.

Gunter looked at the explosive weaponry and made an odd chuckled seeing them as if they were long time friends of his. "Yeah and here is where the fun part begins. That is if you like things that go boom. This I need to remind you is the more dangerous part of the course since of course explosives do just that. They go boom. Violently." Gunter then picked up an unloaded RPG-26 and gestured his view over to the derelict tanks. "You see those. Those we had on the firing range all the way back on MI. Big guy over there really messed them up, but we are giving you guys the honors to finish them off. Right staff sergeant?" Gunter asked.

"Affirmative Corporal, here you'll see just exactly what happens when you engage the enemy with high explosive weaponries. Corporal Gunter here will show you how an RPG-26 can damage its targets in a single hit. Supposed that you see an enemy tank, you want to hit it with your RPG but you don't know where to. Here's a tip, strike it at its side and rear or better, its top hull. Always aim for the spot between the turret and the hull since you will hit the ammunitions of the vehicle. Do that and you'll light it up like a firecracker." Said the staff sergeant with a chart displaying the weakspots on a tank with the "Neck" of the vehicle being highlighted, a slim area of the vehicle's design.

As the staff sergeant gave his diagram Gunter planted the RPG's bottom portion on the ground while he loaded in a round. "Note. these are not missiles, and technically they are not rocket. They are Rocket propelled grenades. As such they need a very small time frame to prime and then the rocket will shoot the grenade forwards. This is a very huge misconception you're going to learn about right now." Gunter said as he lifted the now loaded RPG up. He placed the mid section of the weapon over his right shoulder. He aimed through the very small sight on the RPG, and aimed right for the middle of the tank between the line of the turret and hull. "Also I think we filled these things with explosive to help demonstrate this point." Gunter said just as his finger clicked onto the trigger.

After he squeezed the trigger the projectile popped off and flung foards. After a split second the rocket propelled the grenade through the air creating a loud hiss while it fired forwards towards the tank. After about less than three seconds the grenade exploded on the tank's damaged armor, but this time it cracked the tank open like pinata. Whatever was inside of the tank felt the heat of the blast and exploded as well in a heated fiery ball of flame. Shiryu heavily alerted made a mechanical hiss towards the much louder bang.

"You see that? The RPG round doesn't fly in a straight pattern as Corporal Gunter has demonstrated. Therefore, use the RPG at close range of up to 100-300 meters only. Further than that you'll have a hard time hitting the enemy targets." Said McDowner, he has experienced as instructor before, but most of the time he was in a firing range in the safety of a boot camp, this was his first time in the field but he remains focus on the job. The curiosity and dedication of the rebel fighters were more than enough to impress him. The staff sergeant then loaded the PM-81 mortar, to him, this was the hardest one to understand. "This weapon here will require some imagination. This is what we call indirect fire weapons, a mortar and heavier, artillery, are platforms that fire their projectiles in strictly speaking curve trajectory more so than firearms. A mortar requires a loader, a spotter and a adjust fire specialist. All of these members of a mortar crew needs to be able to measure the wind speeds, direction and of course, gravity." Said McDowner as he demonstrates to the students how easy it was to load and fire a mortar right away. However, the problem soon emerges as it was noticeably difficult to hit targets with their shells landing rather unpredictably on the ground.

"You see that, the shells landed at all sorts of locations but the targets you want to hit. For this weapon, you want to rely on its fragmentation and high explosive shells to cover a wide area. A mortar crew's best eyes and ears are their fellow frontline direct combat elements, i.e your squad mates who are calling in fire support." Said the instructor as he correct the tube to a 45 degrees angle aiming at a group of targets hiding behind some pickup trucks. "You see over there? Those tangoes are unaware of your presence and you want to take them out real quick. So you correct the angle of fire, rotate the barrel to make sure the distance is accounted for properly then fire." He then proceeds to load another shell into the Mortar tube and let the shell flies into the air. The round landed at the back of the pickup truck on the right, this led to a chain reaction with explosions ripping apart the trucks and the enemy targets around it.

The training went on and on, but it was necessary to get the rebel's formations into shape for combat and become a credible enough threat on their own. Though their weapons maybe lacking and their equipment was appallingly behind others, they make do with proper training of men and officers hand in hand, a new dawn was coming for them. One that will bring Saradia out of the ashes of old, in a fiery forge of war.


	15. Chapter 15

Night had come for Shiryu, the GDI, and finally the rebels in the Saradian desert. FOB Bushmaster seemed to have gathered a massive collection of military personnel inside of the walls.

As for Shiryu himself he was by the FOB's left side laying down on his right side. He didn't have any kaiju sized company or even the comfort of a cold metal base around him, or even more naturally a jungle filled with lush trees in it. Rather he had the dry desert winds grazing his metallic, thin, and angular exterior. His thin digitigrade legs layed ontop of eachother as he slept. However, it seemed part of Girain finally taught him to loosen up since normally his prosthetic legs would lock up and allow him to stand even while asleep. He of course didn't see his surrounding while sleeping, but the world sure saw his massive size.

While Rex was asleep, the rebels were going over their plan with the GDI forces already on the ground, it was clear to all of them that using the area they've captured alone isn't enough to ferry in reinforcements and other important elements of a combat ready division or corps. On the table of the command building, which was merely a mud brick building inside the FOB next to the dam, plans were drawn up around two installations vital to the rebel's logistic lifeline and their GDI allies combat support. The first was an oil refinery standing by the seaside, the other is an air force base with runway for TU-16 Badger bombers.

A GDI colonel was standing next to General Walid and his aide, going over the details of the proposed plan, he draws up some blue arrows representing the GDI units while the green arrows were the rebels. "Alright then, you guys have the heavy armor assets we need, so you'll get to be the main force doing the push for this op. However, the enemies around these places are dug in and well armed. Air recon flights have shown T-80 tanks along with T-62s dug into hull down positions around sand dunes to ambush oncoming troops. If we take the highway for speed and fuel efficiency, they'll cut us to ribbons." Said the colonel as he marked the tanks that were spotted on the map and their positions.

The rebels in the base paid all of their respective attentions to the colonel's drawing. This was their homeland they were fighting for. The tank positions however seemed to get a more anxious reaction from them, but the hull positions seemed to have one downside with mobility. Each one of them wondered if Rex would be the easiest way to dispatch the tanks in their positions with ease. No one however gathered that Shiryu was a living thing. One that could feel stress.

One of the rebels though raised his hand with a question on just what the plan here was. It wasn't certainly to surrender though. They had all fought through too much for too long now, and had an assisting army with them now. One far more advanced than the rebels or the Saradian Army. He gulped and spoke in his native accent "So what do we just do about these tanks then? There is a weakness to them right?" He asked while a murmur in the other rebels formed. The names "big one", "Godzilla", "metal lizard", and even just "robot" were used signifying their trigger happy behaviors with Shiryu.

The colonel sighed out calmly as he then proceeds to layout the general order of deployment and battle plans for the rebels. "This is the plan. Those tanks are imposing to your soft skin vehicles and can take out your M60 MBTs, no joking, I was trained in Texas for these types of scenarios. However, a tank's worst nightmare is the infantry. With RPGs and self propelled guns, you guys will need to get up close and aim at specific sections of the armor to defeat it. Unfortunately the area is wide open so attacking like is ill-advised. However, with your Konkur-E missiles, you guys can punch those tanks at ranges of 2000-3000 meters away. Clearing out the dug in Armored force with ATGM and recon units seem to be the best approach we have at this point." The colonel then placed a symbol of a pyramid on the map to denote ATGM teams moving to engage the armored forces from the safety of sand dunes and camouflaged positions.

The rebel all murmured in between themselves, and nodded to the information being given out. They looked at each other, but they seemed to trust the GDi not to send them out to suicide. The big question still remained though with how the singular Rex Unit would fit into this fight. Shiryu to the rebels was almost an angel sent down from heaven, and a sense of hope for them here. Another more muscular rebel in tan raised his hand. "And what of the robot? How will we coordinate with him?" he asked.

"Alright, Rex is your panic button. Should the situation gets out of hands and the enemies have reinforcements deployed to intercept us, Rex will be deployed to engage and stop those reinforcements. Speed, surprise and bold attack are our key elements to win this battle especially at the oil refinery. With it intact, Saradia may have the chance to earn some quick startup revenues for rebuilding." The colonel stated as he encircled the oil refinery in red markers to place the emphasis there. He then places some more oval shaped symbols on the map, this time, they were blue denoting GDI armored assets moving on the flanks of the rebel's main body. "We do have some armor assets though to support our assault. Recently, our airborne forces have managed to provide us with M8 Thunderbolt light tanks, they'll be skirting along your flanks to keep an eye out for any hostile attempt to flank attack us." He stated and placed a photo of the M8 AGS on the table.

The rebels all made widened looks to the pictures of the tank on the table. They whispered to themselves as if they were looking at a piece of gold, or a high tech phone. Even a toy. At this to their disposal they nodded in unison seemingly ready for the fight. They knew though Shiryu being his size wasn't much for a surprise assault, and his destructive prowess would easily tear the oil refineries and anything else of value to absolute shreds. For once they knew he wasn't needed this time around despite their intrigue on how he worked among being in close proximity to an actual kaiju. The muscular rebel wearing a green t-shirt and tan cargo pants nodded. "When do we leave? We can do this for sure." He remarked confidently.

The colonel flipped his wrist watch around to see the time that has passed. He saw that it was now 19:30 hour in Saradia, the night is the ideal fighting condition for the rebels and GDI to fight in. "We move out in 30 minutes, get your respective units ready and get your vehicle warm up. Once we move out, we'll give them hell on wheels." He said with confident in his tone as he wraps the map up and went to his Stryker Command Vehicle. The Infantry Combat Vehicle was very spacious with its passenger compartment, the command variant however has to sacrifice some space in its passenger compartment for the communication assets and the GDI's prized satellite communication system. GDI crew were seen scrambling to their Hunter MRAPs and their brand new M8 light tank. The new vehicle's equipment were rather high tech and brand new. There wasn't time to train the rebel to crew the vehicles by themselves so GDI crew has to fill in these while the rebels continue with their venerable M60A1 ERA tanks despite the aging nature of the vehicles, but with the right training and tactics, the old M60 tanks could still deliver a powerful punch against newer ones.

Jackal in the FOB saw that it was time to move out. They of course go out of their tents already loaded up in standard armors, and with the usual weapons all being produced by Heckler and Koch. They however seemed to stick out in way more professional and yet more advanced camouflage compared to the rebel's' shirts, and pants as well as any shemagh or keffiyeh wrap around their faces. As they moved to their designated transports they moved with the outwards flow movement of troops. Although Polchek was again one to make a cheeky comment about Shiryu. "Oh what? You mean Yoji Shinkawasaurus isn't coming along with us this run? I was hoping we could see his beautiful stank breath again" Polchek laughed. Crash however looked at Shiryu with a concerned look. Even in sleep Shiryu seemed like he could lash out at any given moment.

At that moment, Punic was emerging out of their tent as well, though they seemed to dress in a more casual and relaxed manner than Jackal's heavy military attires. Point Man alone seems to embody the appearance of a Green Beret on the job with his usual back flipped baseball cap with a grey scarf wrapped around his neck. He wore a cargo pants with desert digital camouflage with a matching uniform with a BDU over it with harness to haul his equipment. His teammates too sports low profile outfits similar to his with boonie hats and patrol caps. Their job was to be liaison between the rebel and GDI units to make sure that the Coalition can hold themselves together in the face of adversity. "Looks like you guys will be doing the target designation for Rex this time. Good luck with that, y'all. We'll keep the cavalry moving at on your back." Said Point Man as Pharaoh nodded to Jackal while checking his M416A5 with M68 aimpoint sight and fore grip.

Crash himself looked to Shiryu knowing once the cybernetic beat was awoken hell could pour over just as swift as shiryu himself. Crash frowned looking back to Pharaoh still determined. "We'll see. If these rebels can do this pretty fast, and in shocking way this will be done pretty dan quick. Hasn't been much for the Saradians to impress us with their old tech. Looks like they were all trained with some old video game instead of real damn tactics." Crash said seemingly always in a bad mood. His frown never really left his face.

"Bear with it Crash, these guys don't have the facility, time or even much surviving experienced fighter to pass on their experience to the new bloods. At least now, they're somewhat better and bit more survivable now." Said Pharaoh as walked passed Crash towards the Prowler vehicle of Punic Team. The man himself has seen the training level of various Middle Eastern countries, his native Egypt is one example to know the level of basic training that has been used to bring the rebels up to par and give them some credence to their abilities.

Tick nodded and hopped into the driver's seat of the vehicle while Point Man sat in the passenger seat next to Spark. Other members of Punic began to hop aboard the Prowler vehicle's various positions with their roles well defined for the operation. They rolled out of the FOB first to join up with the Rebel's main body alongside the GDI's combat units. The rebels have been taught how to reorganize their formations for armored assault, their main body of 8 M60A1 ERA MBTs traveled in a column formation with support trucks tailing them, ferrying ammo, fuel, spare parts and infantry. On their flanks were GDI M8 AGS light tanks rolling their treads to protect the convoy from flanking attacks. Ahead of them, just some kilometers away was the vanguard of more M60 tanks and further ahead were cavalry recon elements riding on jeeps equipped with TOW ATGMs and M113A1 ferrying infantry squads armed with Kornet-E ATGMs.

The columns were in just enough space to allow a controlled upwards kick of dust to form, but not enough to gain a significant collection, or even enough to be seen from the enemy tanks. The one thing they were however was loud as their tracks and unmuffled engines rumbled as the crossed through the uneven terrain. Inside of each of the M113A1 seemed to have a light green coloration and various straps and belts placed around the walls. The men though in each of the trapezoid shaped vehicle were armed well enough to hoel their own on the battlefield. As for the armored unit their drivers had limited vision due to the rolling dunes of the desert combined with dust and the night sky. The tensions of each of the crew were raised due to this fact, but it was a subtle enough approach that it would not get too much attention.

As they were moving across the desert, the GDI units and Punic teams put on their Night Vision Optics to better observe the battlefield in low light condition, the wild desert gave them a good look at the stars above, seeing them alone gives the ground force navigation references as they maneuver across the desert. None of the vehicles have their headlights on to minimize their visibility on the battlefield. The rebel's M60 tanks optics would give them a red tinted hue however compared to the GDI's FLIR. The world around them was a dull red color with only heat signatures of vehicle engines and infantries were highlighted in a grey color. For the recon elements, they were now at their disembarking point at a place marked as "Objective Ra". The M113s opened their ramps and let the infantry squads disembarked and fan out around the vehicle while the machine gunner manning the vehicle's NSVT machine gun panned around to look out for Saradian lone patrols. The squad of infantry then hit the deck around the vehicle with their rugged rifles pointed out to the North East or North West to keep a lookout for suspected Saradian patrols.

The squad leader lied down on his stomach with his radioman next to him while the squad's scouts uses their binoculars to survey the battlefield with the aid of their Jeeps. The World War II vintage jeep armed with TOW ATGM soon caught sight of the T-80 turrets over the horizon being highlighted as grey silhouettes give away the tank's positions with various infantries and crew members seen walking around the tank. "Manticore to Salahaddin, we've sighted the enemy first line of defense over. Looks like T-80 tanks and BMP-1s are dug in and not expecting us over." Said the radioman of the squad as he relays the intel back to the main body.

Spark who was sitting in the rear of the Prowler picked up the message of the scout and quickly relay it back to the other elements. "Affirmative Manticore, keep an eye out, fire support is coming online soon. We'll party in 3 over."

"Good copy Salahaddin, out." The radioman replied and hung his radio phone up, his sight then went back to focus on his AKM's iron sight on the shielded silhouettes of the tanks over the horizon.

Jackal at that time were crossing through some of the terrain and scanning the horizon themselves. It seemed they were well prepared for an anti armored assault if the need for them was an absolute must. Crash seemed to scan each one of the dug in T-80s knowing that if the rebels were not to do their jobs then one element sure was going to. He looked through his binoculars and sighed out. "Specter. Not sure if Metal Gear Shiryu can take an order while he's sleeping like a baby, but I need you to mark everything here on you pad there. I'm going to use the Strike app, to feed you what i'm sending you. Got it?" Crash asked.

Specter laying on his back to Crash's right hunched forwards so he could take his tan military pack off of him. No words or even sounds left his mouth, but once he had the pack on his lap he carefully unzipped the top ovular compartment, and took out a dark olive drab color tablet. He turned on the pad and soon after his skull balaclava lit up. Hippocratus on the left of Specter squinted recognizing the mask. "Wait Misfits?" Hippocratus asked. Specter's response however was lifting his left hand up slightly, then raising his pinky and index finger up, folding his middle and dex finger together, and finally using his thumb to hold those down making a "rock on" hand gesture while Crash's hud came though of course in a tinted green night vision color.

Crash on his end began to pan his head slowly knowing full well Specter would mark each item of interest. This included the tanks and BMP-1 units dug into the dunes. On the screen Specter had to view he could see a field of view vision cone that Crash projected with the devices on his helmet. The cone was a two dimensional highlight that spread over part of the topographical map. This prompted Specter to label each of the units all while from Crash's vision the enemy turrets could easily be seen making him frown knowing his enemy were to use the tactic on the rebels and GDI which to him felt like a cheap tactic. He felt as if he weren't here this would have gone awry fast. Specter how circled each unit using a stylus. However Crash direct his vision to the infantry guard behind each of the armored units and marked each of them as well. They seemed to carry assault rifles and explosive launchers. Crash grumbled to himself labeling each unit. He looked back to Specter and sighed out. "Now send that to our Rex Unit. Makes sure that is the first he sees when he wakes up." Crash ordered. Taipan laughed though as he smoked a cigarette. "Yeah, and give him a good morning message as well. I really do not want to see a raging mad Godzillian assaulting today." Taipan joked.

Specter of course highlighted everything on screen with the correct designation for each enemy. Soon after they were highlighted the topographic map labeled out where each of the opposing forces were. Specter hit send finally, and within a millisecond the still unconscious Shiryu Rex received a new set of data collected from the front line. He however didn't react at all. He would have to wake up fort thing, and see that the new data would be presented him first thing. The time it would take for him to register this was still unknown, but somehow Crash knew it wouldn't take him long. Not if Nicolas's old stories about Jr were true about him being smarter than the humans even knew. Crash listened to his brother's old advice knowing in some way somehow that Rex was a clone of Jr. To him it would not take long for Shiryu to understand the new data.

Back at the scout team, the rebels were done setting up their Kornet-E ATGM launcher, the gunner of the weapon peered into the thermal sight of the command launch unit and saw the enemy tanks lighted up as grey silhouette. He recalls in his training that whenever engaging an enemy armored unit, his best shot at killing it would be to hit its neck. A narrow section where the turret and hull meet. One well placed shot of another tank or ATGM missile could rupture and detonate the carousel magazine of the tank, sending its turret flying into the air and landing on the ground. "Manticore, this is Salahaddin, air support is now available, I repeat air support is now available. You're weapons free out." Said Spark on the radio, much to the joy of the scout teams.

"Affirmative Salahaddin, engaging now, out." Said the radioman.

The Kornet gunners then synched their watches, they began their countdown slowly, they move their sights over the tanks they were targeting and await for the magic word. Once one of them heard the go code of "Fire" he fired his Kornet missile, the other squads fired their ATGMs along with him. The missiles streak across the desert sand towards the tank's magazine. The missiles struck home, obliterating the MBTs. First the tanks exploded in a violent detonation, then the fire in the magazine and ruptured ammunition set off secondary explosions, sending the turret flying straight up in the air and landed on the ground, the rebels could see the silhouettes of what could have been crew members being launched into the air while others in the forward section of the tank bail out with their uniforms on fire.

The Saradian infantry, caught off guard, nearly fell from the sudden brightness and ear splitting sounds of the explosions. The infantry scrambled in a confused mess trying to find the source of the fire. They took firing positions firing into the darkness. On the radio Polchek's maniacal laughter could be heard. "Looks like we really pised off the hornets nest! Give em hell boys!" He exclaimed to get the fight even more riled up than it already was. The Saradian troops climbed over some of the sandy dunes win the desert and got to their prince potions cracking machine gun fire and automatic rifles into the darkness. Their positions however were given off from one of the flames created by the tanks and vehicles that were just destroyed from the rockets. Soon the rebels' got to cover while Jackal from their dune scanned the orange glow of the fires. "There! Those buggers are getting out of their cover!" Taipan shouted on the line before laughing.

As the automatic weapons of the Saradian whistling passed their heads, the rebels fired their weapons in return, they recall their combat training with the SOGs and GDI specialists and used their semi-auto mode to fire the Saradians whenever they could crack a shot at their heads or pop their cherries. The automatic riflemen and machine gunners fired their weapons in short, controlled burst with green tracer rounds from their weapons occasionally streaking across the desert, lighting up the battlefield, the M113 HMGs opened up on the dunes, their shells popped the sand and knock off rocks and stones across the ground as the bullets ripple through the ground, tearing apart their targets whenever one caught their target. "Manticore, this is Khepri, we have you in our sights, moving to engage now, over." Said the tanker of the M60A1 ERA platoon. The tank platoons of the Vanguard element then rolled into the dunes that put them into a hull down position and began to unload their 105mm HE rounds on the Saradian troops using their thermal sights to aid targeting.

The vanguard element was a hotchpotch of M60 and M48A3 tanks working with one another, the M60s lead the charge while the M48s followed up with their older weapons to mop up already battered enemies. The tank platoons then began to roll off of the dunes with the infantry squads laying down suppressive fire with their weapons and the M113s starts to move up slowly with the tanks to suppress the enemies. The infantries then stood up and began to make their slow, methodical assault, slowly shattering the Saradian defensive line.

The Saradian defensive line retreated across the desert with each man booking it faster than the one before them trying to avoid the fire of the GDI and rebel forces behind them. They however seemed to be running back towards the oil refinery's direction to regroup with reinforcements now that the main line of defence protecting the refinery was shattered like glass. Past the small hill dunes looked to be the beginning of the refinery with rusted out metal buildings that had been long abandoned before the current conflict currently. They looked to be outdated warehouses, or the silo shaped buildings. However, they were now the battlegrounds the Saradians used to escalate the fight further. Some of the silo shaped construction had balconies that now were repurposed for sniper positions. Though for the entire ambush by the GDI they seemed off duty. Now caught off guard they scrambled to get back into position grabbing a hold of what they could to begin a sniper fight. Behind some of the rusted out buildings though more of the enemy Saradians came out to participate in the conflict.

"Razor 1-1 to Jackal and Punic, we got sights on enemies troops dug in around and in the oil refinery. We assume that they'll blow up the refinery if we come close over." Said the gunner of the GDI's Stryker Dragoon vehicle as the optics on the turret zoomed in with its FLIR switched on, marking the various enemies it spotted from afar. On the HUD of the GDI units, they saw that the Saradians were moving about, some of them apparently were seen hauling explosives and detonators to prep the place for demolition.

"Good copy Razor 1-1, we'll provide overwatch for your assault on the complex, out." Said Pharaoh as Punic Team moves to a hill overlooking the refinery, there, Tick and Boomer quickly bring out their customized M82A1 AIM long range sniper rifle. Tick and Boomer laid down on the ground with their weapons sight directed towards the direction of the refinery. Their TWS scope highlighted the Saradians in white silhouette against a grey background. "Got a sniper, on the silo's roof. Range to target 1 klick plus 500. Wind direction, Northwest to Southeast, wind speed, 7 knots." Tick called out the DOPE to Boomer who then adjusted his scope on target before hearing his spotter utter the word "Fire". Boomer gently squeezed the trigger and sent a bullet exiting his weapon's barrel, traveling across the space between them and the target before landing on target's chest, splitting his body into two. "Good shot." He said while grinning satisfyingly at the sniper skill.

"Second target, guy by the truck, range to target 1 klick, wind direction Northwest to Southeast. Speed is 6 knots. Fire." Boomer fired again on cue and sent another deadly shot on the target. The bullet shatters the torso of the Saradian engineer into pieces while his flesh and blood splattered on the truck's bed. "Beautiful shot." Tick commented with his smile becoming ever more wryly as the Saradians scrambled around the refinery in panic. Just then, the Kongsberg Stryker opened fire its 30mm cannon onto the Saradian dug in positions around the target area. The HE airburst shells sent out shrapnels that seems to increase the casualties and damages to the enemies around the blast radius of the shells while other Strykers were seen moving into a pincer move to cordon off refinery from reinforcements and QRF. The GDI move swiftly with their Stryker platoons disembarking troops to secure the interior of the refinery while their Humvees were moving along, providing light cover fire with their XM312 HMGs.

It seemed the reinforcements being choked off to fight on the outside were hiding in and around some of the pipes that sanked around the facility. The middle of the entire facility was a jungle of paved flattened concrete on the refinery's ground and a mess of organized pipes that were grouped together in one long mass. The mass of pipes flowed through the facility leading from one dome shaped holding container to another. To an untrained by standard it looked like an unorganized mess, but to the retreating engineers and workers that fled from the battle trying to save their own lives this mess could either be their cover or their graves now. Saradian soldiers walked in between the pipes, and black colored metal catwalks on both sides of the pipe lines which used to allow engineers to operate on the pipes. Now they were for running Saradians trying to flee or regroup with other allies. As the rebels and GDI raided the interiors the Saradian soldiers popped shots at them from cover in between metal buildings, and oil lines hoping to land shot on both of their enemies.

As the battle goes on, casualties began to mount on both sides, but one can tell right away that the Saradians were taking the heaviest of losses with their troops being constantly outgunned, outmatched and out fought on all fronts. Eventually, the refinery was secured with the GDI counting 2 men killed and 3 wounded. The place was theirs. In the air, the rebels can see Mi-17 Hip helicopters with their markings landing on the open ground outside of the refinery, combat engineers and sappers quickly disembarked from the helo's rear cargo door and rushed towards the refinery. On their hands were mine detectors and their rucksacks carried much needed EOD tools and some of them were seen wearing bulky bomb disposal outfits with GDI specialists following them to lead the way. "Punic to Jackal, refinery is secured, we're seeing light casualties for us. What's your status over?" Point Man asked while crouching on the ground, overlooking the refinery where a multitude of GDI vehicles were moving out towards the sand dunes to the North. On their HUD and navigation equipment, it was marked as Phaseline Anhur, just 3 klicks short of the Airfield.

Polchek reached for his walkie talkie, but Crash swiped it away from him to enure he said nothing stupid on the line again. Crash made a fierce squint overlooking the partially damaged oil refinery. All he saw though that the Saradians themselves were the most damaged. "This is Crash of Jackal to Point Man. We are clear here. We are getting our own reinforcements it seems." Crash announced. Monk once again giggled "I guess we didn't need Orbital Frame Rex with this one after all." Polchek said giggling some more. He grumbled however seeing the oil paint could be one of the most uncomfortable places he's seen.

"Affirmative Crash. Be advised fire support is now online, you have CAS and artillery ready for action over." Said Point Man as he regroups with the Rebels to surround and overwhelm the air base. However, Crash can see that the Saradians around the air base weren't going to give up just yet. They were seen digging in with their vehicles, like BMP-2s and T-62Ds were going into tank ditches to hull down and take out incoming rebel forces. On the runway, Crash can see multiple Mi-24 Hind D were warming up their engines, apparently they were going to take off and start wrecking havoc on the rebel's main force. The rebels themselves were now arrayed into positions for the assault with groups of M60 tanks deployed combat ready formations, their engines were kept on in the events of a maneuver is to be executed, to support the assault the rebels began to bombard the air base with their mortars and D-30 artillery batteries to crater the runway as much as possible to prevent the Saradian Air Force from taking off.

Crash glared at the Saradian forces. He made a fierce glared to all of the just seeing how many they were on the pale pavement of the airfield below as if the refinery was just an appetizer, or a demonstration of the amount of enemy Saradians there were scrambling. He grumbled and pointed over to a hill Jackal could perch on to their left. As they moved Crash for the most part though that the artillery here may not be enough to quickly dispatch the runway. He thought a much bigger solution to the problem was needed soon. He however saw also the valuable jets gathering up knowing the rebels could train their men to pilot them. Shiryu with his more destructive weaponry may accidentally destroy them. Conflict toiled in Crash's mind recalling that Nicolas sadi the future of war was going to be with the walkers at some point. "Affirmative. I got a good visual on the airfield, but I doubt the mortars alone are going to stop this mess." Crash stated grumpy as ever.

"Good copy, tasking air support assets your way now lase the targets for them over." Said Point Man. For a moment, there was a prevailing silence reigning over the radio as they wait for the retasking to be done. Soon enough, Jackal was called upon by a familiar British pilot over their radio and video call function.

"Hey Jackal, miss me? Course you did, ya need me or else you guys might be overrun by enemy tanks by now. What's the target for the day over?" Asked the pilot as he flies his AH-64S Apache into view of the battle. He loitered around the hill where Jackal was around 2 klicks away to avoid enemy anti air fire.

Polchek hearing the voice laughed in his own response. "Aw sonuvabitch!" Monk exclaimed. Crash groaned however, and looked back to the airfield questioning the capabilities of the pilot of the Apache. Nonetheless he looked back at the airfield and radioed into the pilot. "Yeah. Listen son. I don't want to bring in Shiryu for this run, but I need you to power up some of those fuckers on the runway. But do not destroy it all! Some of those jets are at least good for the rebels later on. Just because that shit is outdated doesn't' mean it's useless. You got that?" Crash asked impatient.

"Good copy on all. Moving to engage now." Said the pilot as his AH-64S gunship flew towards the hill where Jackal was and hovers just a few hundred meters away. The pilot and gunner used their TADS system and zoom in on the runway, the Apache was seen firing its Hellfire missiles at the jets parked on the runway. Each missiles once fired, followed their radar data and targeting system. They slammed into the plane's hull and exploded the TU-16 Badger bombers. Then they fired their rockets and chain gun on the other parked planes on the runway.

From the distance Crash bit his lip seeing the devastating destruction the chopper pilot was inflicted on the Saradians. If Crash could growl he would by now, but he knew not all of the jets on the runways would get out of this. "Gee mate. Maybe we should have gotten ole Rexy on this one. I think at least his motto of acceptable damages would have gone well here." Taipan said. Hippocratus shrugged this off though. "They was a bunch of broke piece of shit jets aways. We needed to clear it out fast and mr Apache there did it fast enough. Hoorah!" Hippocratus shouted viewing the flames. Crash sighed out though, and gestured for Polchek to moved up now that the jets were taken care of. Now this left Jackal to take care of what ever remained of the infantry. "Anyone up for over cooked curry? Or is burning jet fuel more on Shiryu's diet?" Monk joked.

"Jackal, this is November, we're done here for now. RTB to FARB Bushmaster to refit now. See you soon." Said the pilot as he flew his gunship away from the battlefield, leaving the air support assets burning wrecks. In the air, Jackal saw a pair of GDI F/A-18E Super Hornets flew passed them, as the flight flew overhead, they saw a massive explosion on one of the hangar, a GBU-27 Paveway III bomb had struck its target, ripping apart the hangar along with the MiG-29 parked inside of it into pieces. Another flight flew over the airfield, this time it was the AGM-65 Maverick strikes, the missiles destroyed the T-62s and dug in BMPs without much problems before flying away back to their Carriers.

"All units, you are weapons free. Happy hunting boys!" Said General Walid who was looking at the surveillance footage of the battle unfolding at the airfield. With the order given, his rebel army quickly spring into action, driving at full speed towards the airfield on all side firing at the Saradians that were defending the place. With their APCs and captured IFVs providing suppressive fire, the infantry squads quickly flanked the defensive positions and drives a hot knife through the proverbial butter.

Jackal heard the orders to return to base, and Crash winced seeing that the destruction and damage had been done to the Saradians. He shook his head out, and sighed out still feeling unsatisfied. "Alright. You heard the man. Return to base. They might have something new for us." Crash said followed by him and the rest of Jackal moving out back through the oil fields and the now bullet riddled and corpse covered sand dunes to return to the FOB.

For the SOG teams, this was their first successful coaching mission, their training has brought the rebels up from the dirt and into a more competent fighting force, they saw in the air, C-5 cargo planes landing on the runway, unloading their compliments of heavy brigade combat teams. The loads were mostly M1A2 Abrams SEP v.3 MBTs with M2A3 Bradley IFV with BUSK on them. There were also some expeditionary assets search as ground drones, UAV helicopters, heavy artillery vehicles such as the PzH2000 and the German made Leopard 2A6 MBTs rolling off the C-5 planes with their Puma IFVs and Flakpanzer Gepards SPAAG vehicles. The rebels could see that the GDI were unloading not just a regiment, but a full armored division with an Expeditionary Regiment to aid their efforts against the Totalitarian regime. The GDI construction crew immediately went to work, repairing the damages that the airfield sustained and removed the wrecks of burned vehicles. Medical crew quickly erect triage and medical stations with camouflage tents overhead to protect them from spy planes, the doctors and nurses there began to take in wounded and casualties they sustained in battle. Once the C-5 Cargo planes have departed, C-130J transport landed on the runway, unloading their supplies of bare necessities and ammunitions before taking off towards Qatar.

[hr]

Elsewhere in the world in the western pacific. The Monster Island chain of island seemed to be trying to find peace after the Anubis war. Rodan for one was still trying to live life without needing to fly still until his injured wing fully healed back together. Anguirus had to let Rodan use his cave since Rodan couldn't make it up to his cave on his own yet. It seemed the island was licking their wounds as well as Ogra and Jr trying to further their relationship.

However, while they were off on their own ventures of either healing or romance, Xenilla's island seemed as inactive as it always was. Devoid of other kaiju besides himself, and the corpses of his two past creations.

This wasn't the case today though. In his lab the UNKCC's artificial womb had been emptied of its fluid. Clear slightly orange liquid coated the crystal floors oh the lab within the castle. Oddly enough there were no signs of kaiju sized footprints within the liquid, or even liquid footprints leading out of the lab. Almost like a ghost entered, emptied the womb, took the contents out of the lab, and exited without make a sound.

The castle however was not without sound either. Echoing though its empty lifeless halls sounded off some sounds of cracking. Each one sounded like an egg hatching with a quiet and gentle crackling noise. The castle then became coldly silent again. For a while at least.

In the throne room white shells riddled the floors with each one being a fragment of a whole egg. Each individual one showing jagged edges of crack lines where it had hatched. Xenilla though sighed out somewhere in the throne room.

The egg shells all led up to him, but he was not alone. Not any longer it seems. As he sat in his throne chair a small infant kaiju slept in his lap. For a rare moment Xenilla seemed oddly pleased with the current situation. The hatchling barely had just gotten out of its egg, and was already asleep.

The hatchling however was an odd mix. It seemed to be a small version of Xenilla himself. That is however if Xenilla's shoulder crystals were a light cyan blue color, and his crystalline dorsal plates were more jagged and sword like. The infant bore a resemblance though to a much younger Jr. Almost crystalline doppelganger or clone. The scales of the child were a much lighter shade of navy blue rather than Xenilla's extremely dark near black skin. His chest and underside were a purple hue rather than Xenilla's more dark red/maroon colored chest and underside. The child also had the signature crown or crest that glew yellow though its crest seemed to continue down in a spiked array down its head leading to the back of its neck. Of course the infant also had a tiny spiked tail mace much like Xenilla's own except for the fact all the crystals on its body were cyan blue, but again jagged shaped in the dorsal plates looking exactly like Jr's own.

Xenilla regardless had his left hand on the child's back letting it rest on its chest in his lap. It was tiny compared to him. Yet Xenilla's for as hate and malice filled as he was didn't hurt or even harm the child. At least not yet. What he had planned though could only be shown on his ego filled face as he had the child to himself.

The proverbial and literal mother of the child however, was not far out, Giryia had arrived at the island, alone as usual to pay her visit. Despite her better judgement, her motivation is something much more primitive, a primal urge to care for an offspring born from her own essence. She came into the palace's throne room with nothing in hands, no weapons, no gifts. "So how's the child?" She asked without batting an eyebrow while standing in the doorway of Xenilla's throne room looking at his face with a steely gaze, she remains undeterred by his ego filled expression as she made her steps towards him to see his son.

Xenilla slumped more in the chair recalling his own part of the deal to let Giryia see the child herself on occasion, but with her disturbing his peaceful solitude he still grumbled. "You missed witnessing the prodigy's birth… Funny you should come here as well, but a mere couple of minutes too late my dear…" Xenilla said. He lifted the child up waking it up, but check the gender by raising its tail. Xenilla seemed to wince at this, but was satisfied by something. "And you are mother to a male it would appear… Not my specialty, but it is done." Xenilla said lowering the child back to his lap. The child though now awake sat up in Xenilla's lap and took his first glances of this strange new world.

"Lucky me." She replied sarcastically and approaches the hatchling, sighing in disappointment, apparently out of her desire to see his birth only to miss it due to being busy with her job. She caresses the cheek of the hatchling with her cold metal finger to see how he reacts knowing that the child is her offspring now by all records. "Got a name for it?" She asked him while still keeping her eyes on the young hatchling.

Xenilla grinned to her. He sighed out while moving the child a bit back away from her. He then raised the child so he and the infant could look at eachother face to face. "You shall now be know as Xenilla Jr. Child prodigy and heir the to crystal throne…" Xenilla said coldly bearing the child his own title. However, in Giryia's head knowing that he would share that name may have been too hard to bear herself. The name though could be shortened to something more bearable for her.

"Or you could just call him Xen for short. Since naming the exact thing would probably cause others to confuse which one is the father and son they want to address." She replied in a huff, crossing her arms while looking at Xen, wondering in her mind if that child would ever remember her at all. For her, being able to live with her son is the greatest joy she could ever wish for, raising the child as her own and give him a different lease for life other than what his father has shown definitely helps the child's development.

Xenilla merely growled at heart the statement. "Call him what you will, but under my care he will be known as the child prodigy. He will be taught how to rule these lands under my direction, and will inherit the throne on my passing. And don't get you hopes up on that time." Xenilla said glaring at her watching each of her actions carefully. Xen Jr however seemed to have imprinted onto Xenilla. Much how reptiles do even if they are crystalline. He looked into Xenilla's face recognizes him first and attempting to communicate, but only managing small squeaks. When he looked to Giryia though his face become conflicted and confused not understanding what she was due to her unnatural scent and her metallic body.

Giryia was of course not surprised by Xen's conflicted thought when he looks at her, after all, she didn't have a chance to have him imprint on her and feel an assurance that her child was hers and she has claims to him. Hesitation ruled her thoughts with an iron fist, she was slow to reach out to Xen but she opted to do so anyway just to see how the child react. Giryia gently placed her palm on Xen's chest to feel the warmth of his flesh and blood body, listening to his heart beats steadily rising due to how confused he was. She purred out contently at him, though one could tell that there was a twinge of desperation in it as she prays for high heaven that he would imprint on her too. Even just a bit. She pushes her muzzle to his forehead slowly, nuzzling at his head to give him calm and assurance that she meant him no harm.

Xenilla grumbled out as she did so though. "Mind your distance female. He is still my child. You get to be the mother to witness his greatness…" Xenilla said boasting "his" child's greatness rather than his own for once. It's odd for him to boast someone else rather than himself.

Xen Jr however felt Giryia's cold touch, and squirmed away rather confused. He didn't cry or whimper. He was so new to the world danger had not become something he had experienced. Instead he tilted his head to his mother and chirped quietly. He may have purred, but only for a brief moment now retaining his silence. He sat back down in Xenilla's lap, and stared up to Giryia's metal face. He didn't know what to think of her yet only seeing her as an unknown entity. If only she wasn't synthetic her impact may have been greater on the newborn Xen.

"I suppose that you have a room for the child." She asked Xenilla with her hands on her waists looking at his face. She knew that Xenilla had won, the child didn't recognize her and she may not have any claims on him although she gave the egg that facilitated his birth. She glanced back down at Xen sighing out with her disappointment and despair ever more present this time with a longing look concealed by the stiff metal face. "If only...I was there to see you hatch." She muttered disappointingly to herself.

Xen Jr tilted his head and squeaked out getting closer to Xenilla. It seemed to be a content and happy squeak, but Xenilla himself rolled his eyes seeing Giryia's saddened state. As much as he didn't care for her emotions her disappointment annoyed him. "Very well female. You can hold him, but only for five minutes. I do after all still need to produce his own facilities with my powers. Do not leave with him… Understand?..." Xenilla said with a glare.

"Yeah I get the point...it's not like I can just walk off from a psychic anyway." She replied with an annoyed tone as she held Xen in her hands, cradling him gently to help him ease his concerns and fear. "Would it bother you if I stay for the evening?" She asked him calmly with her attention still fixed on Xen's infant form, she let him rest his face on her chest and she began to emit a warm heat from within her body to help him feel safe.

Xenilla as he levitated off to the back of the throne room looked back and growled. He rolled his own eyes still feeling bound, or cursed for his decision. Saying no would just bring more conflict. Although, what he thought as clever was letting Giryia stay in the castle so her own desires could be filled. To him he thought doing so would make her satisfied enough to make her leave. "Hmph… Fine. Very well. So be it. Stay, but you are to leave as soon as the allowed time is up. I still need to train him on how to use his powers. Of which I know he has still despite being a hybrid of our sub species…" Xenilla said grubling. As he levitated to the back of the room he turned right slightly and held out his right hand opening it so his palm was facing the wall. Once done the walls parted away allowing him to tunnel through and make more space, but this left Xen Jr alone with Giryia. Xen looked to where his father had gone to confuse by his sudden absence and even whimpered quietly.

Giryia then took a moment to let him calm down by cradling him in her arms, she sat down on a couch in the throne room with her tail curled laying on the length of the couch. She began to sing a lullaby to rock him asleep, something that all mother would do their child. The song was soft and the rhythm was melodious to rock him asleep, easing his mind of fear and distress.

 _hellatorius victorialis  
erastus necessitas  
honararius despondeo  
spiritus obdormio _

_patriota gladiator_

 _afflictio ommento  
divinitus salutaris _

_furtivus libertas_

As the lullaby came to an end, Giryia look down again to see how was Xen doing for the moment, she smiles faintly though her faceplate prevented her from making any serious effort to express her emotions to Xen as she held him dearly in her hands.

Xen thankfully was sleeping in her cradled arms despite her metal being unnatural to him, and inorganic. Her metal was much harder and less cooling compared to Xenilla's flesh. Xen Jr though seemed content and at peace in Giryia's embrace laying his head down on her chest unaware her chest had a weapon underneath it. It was his innocence though to this dangerous world that got some hope to Giryia, but it was that same innocence that made Heisei Gojira Jr weary for if he had any of his own offspring one of these days. Regardless Xen's tiny claws kneaded at Giryia and he curled up a sleeping infant at peace.

She swooned and sighed out at his sleeping form still holding him in her arms, she let him rest on her laps and waited for Xenilla to return, taking this peaceful moment however to sing him another lullaby to imprint herself on to him. It was a desperate move on her part but to her, it was better than simply disregard him completely.

 _Hush now my baby, sleep still now don't cry_

 _Sleep as you rock by the streams_

 _Sleep and remember my last lullaby_

 _So i'll be with you in your dreams_

Xenilla however was the dark shadow to this peaceful moment. When he looked over to Giryia with Xen he snarled, and quickly levitated over to her. "Alright time is up female. Hand me the prodigy so I can present his abode to him…" Xenilla said. He took Xen jr out of her arms and held him in a way that showed he wasn't as good or even as tender to children as Giryia was. He huffed out seeing Xen was asleep, and glared back at Giryia. "So it would appear you are decent at child care… Hmph…" Xenilla said.

She crossed her arms and huffed out at him and cross her left leg over her right while looking away from him, somewhat annoyed by his mannerism. "Whatever, you don't need me anyway since you're so good at it on your own." She chided him sarcastically before getting up from the couch and went towards his mummified creations, the one she would recognizes as Krystalak with purple crystalline chin goatee. "Good luck with childcare, if you know it." She muttered in her breath.

Xenilla if he were more immature would have simply flipped her off as she walked away, but he held these action to himself levitating back over to the ne room he had created for his own offsprings. However, something was off about Krystalak's tomb. He or his body seemed somewhat alive. On closer inspection his eye were open, but seemingly unaware. If he was dead then this was not a peaceful rest. It was without honor or even respect for the dead. A sight certainly hard to look at, and even made worse that this could have been very well a sort of offspring Xenilla had created before Xen.

"What a mess…" She commented arbitrarily before turning away in utter disgust. Giryia then went towards Xen's room to see the place's organization and how was it for the offspring. She enters Xen's room and panned her head around to see what it was like to Xen. "So this is your sense of child care." She remarked at the place's design, a rather simplistic room with a window looking out at sea, in the middle was a crystalline cradle for Xen to sleep in. Though the cradle is more like a crypt to be exact to Giryia with its large column like design rising up from the ground with an opening at the top for Xen to sleep in.

Xenilla simply shrugged to her passing her judgements off. Xen Jr was still asleep peacefully so yelling and acts of aggression would have been wise to hold off. Even if Xenilla's attitude was unbearable at points. "Hush now. He's resting, and preparing for his power usage for the day ahead. Regardless you saw his greatness… Shouldn't you have somewhere else to be?... Perhaps a kitchen?..." Xenilla asked forming a smug smile on his face knowing the comment would be purposely offensive.

"If you have a kitchen." She wittily remarked at him, knowing that the crystal tyrant is so devoid of reality that he might as well neglect the creation of a kitchen in his palace and opted to aggrandize his throne room and bedroom instead.

Xenilla growled out and crossed his arms while forcing a glare her way. She may have been smart enough to know not to lash out at him for Xen's own sake but Xenilla was more violent than her, and would not hesitate to do so. "Do we really have to force conflict now when a child is sleeping, or should you find the exit, and leave us here?..." Xenilla questioned.

"You made a contract. Keep it." Said Giryia as she huffed at him and began to walk out of Xen's room towards the entrance of the palace and made her exit without haste. "Until next time." She added before finally disappearing from sight once and for all for Xenilla to be alone, perhaps too lonely at this point.

Xenilla however ignored all thoughts whether they be lonely, or even hate filled he instead felt a sense of accoppiamento winning, and creating his heir. He spent the rest of the day panning out an exercise routine for Xen Jr in his head. This was regardless of if the child was too young to even practice as of now, but of course Xenilla's impatience took hold of him. Tomorrow was a new day, and a day testing out the child Xen to see just how much power he had.


	16. Chapter 16

While the smoke and fire burns bright on the sand of Saradia, halfway across the globe, Monster Island residents were enjoying life as usual. There was a sense of calm ruling the atmosphere of the island, disconnected from the frontline situation of Saradia that Shiryu has to deal with everyday. There was nothing much to do or even expect, though it was all about to change soon.

Out on the outlying coast of the island, a P-3C Orion aircraft was conducting its usual round of patrolling the territorial water, dropping sonar buoys and listening for submerged objects and such. The pilot and crew were taking an Easterly direction with their flight as they fly over the Pacific Ocean when their Sonar operator spotted something in the water. "Conn Sonar, new contact designate Sierra 1, bearing 135!" Said the sonar operator.

"What does it look like from there over?" The pilot asked as he began to adjust his heading to the direction of the finding to get a clear visual feed of the target, he thought for sure they were looking at either a submarine or just Jr doing his hunting trip.

"Ain't no sub or humpback whale, hold on I'm getting a signature here." The sonar operator operates the equipment and slowly ID the mysterious object or creature. "Holy shit…" the operator shuddered in his seat as he saw the signatures of the creature being that of a Godzillian. But it was neither Jr nor Heisei, no, this was something else entirely.

"Oh crap you see that!?" The pilot shouted as he circles the aircraft around the dorsal plates that were on the water surface, not only were the dorsal plates matched those of Jr but the scales were of a different color pattern, they were albino, white like snow. "Command this is Seahawk-2, we have eyes on a Godzillian, repeat, Godzillian sighted. Be advised it ain't Thunder or Storm over." Said the pilot as his camera provides visual feed of the creature back to Mother Base's command center for Osborn to see for himself.

Osborn himself ran over to the war room again to look at the big screen of the room seeing the surveillance footage sent in by the aircraft crew. His heart jumped though seeing the footage. The Godzillian indeed was a white pale color. He squinted in for some reason though. "Zoom in. If this one has pinkish salmon colored highlights between each scale we got a match…" Scot said rather in some fear.

"Copy that sir we'll do." The pilot replies as his co pilot adjusts the camera of the aircraft to zoom in on the area in between each scales of the Godzillian as he then sent the feeds back to Osborn. "There you go sir, you got a match for it sir?" He asked while keeping the aircraft circling around the Godzillian.

Scot Osborn signed out, and nodded looking to the screen. He saw the white body of the Godzillasaurus poke through the more darker waters around it almost like a light in the darkness. He took in as well this one seemed to be a bit more thin than the others. This was unknown however why, and if he even squinted more he saw it had a more curvaceous form than that of Godzillasaurus. The curves around the waist especially were prominent. The dorsal plates had that same similarity to Jr's own, but were much shorter, and rounded on the sides of each one either more square like, or rounded. Scot looked at one of them and could have sworn one was shaped like a broken heart. He sighed again, and nodded. "That's her… That's La Blanca…" He said like he was witnessing a ghost's presence.

"Say again sir?" The pilot asked as his co pilot took some photographs of the approaching giant that was coming towards the island. Anxious expectation was building up inside the cockpit of the aircraft as the crew expects an answer from their current commander. On the surface, patrol boats and destroyers of the GDI were seen circling around the Godzillian, keeping themselves around 7 miles away from the Kaiju while using their scopes and UAV drones to get as much eyes as possible on the Godzillian. The sleek, angular destroyer that is the USS Zumwalt cruises around the Kaiju with its guns unfolded and aimed at the dorsal plate for safety precaution while underwater, SeaWolf class submarines were seen prowling the water behind the Godzillian.

The UNKCC boats were not present at the time though. Mainly due to the fact that the island belonged to the kaiju, and any issues were sorted out between them mainly. However, on the main island some organized plannings were made between the kaiju seemed to have been made up. Completely unaware that there was a new resident coming towards the island.

Ogra and Jr had planned something for Heisei. Jr had made the plan so he could make his father feel wanted and loved despite his burning depression still. This was of course Heisei was still suffering from the faint burning orange patches on his body after he had nearly died from a burning form in 1996. Jr had planned to surprise Heisei with a redecorated cave he was making with Ogra still. Ogra though had her own plans for Heisei and Jr. Something she had wanted to surprise the two of them with. She and Jr seemed to have finally expanded on their relationship in more intimate ways now, and she was eagerly awaiting to tell Heisei and Jr something.

Heisei however to ensure he was well distracted had been brought to the east part of the beach with Rodan and Anguirus who both had agreed with the deal. On the beach though Heisei looked out to the far reaches of the ocean as he reflected on the fight with Anubis, and how much Jr had done to kill it. He looked down at his less muscular and weakened body disappointed in himself. As he sat down in the sand he grumbled depressed wishing he could have done more. He was confused though as to why Angy and Rody had brought him out to the beach in the first place. "What is this for you two?... I didn't attend my own son's wedding, I couldn't fight for him… Again. Can't I just relax by myself in my cave alone? For a while? Besides that the sun is killing me…." Heisei muttered grumpy still.

Just as he tried leave however Anguirus jumped up and rested his hand on Heisei's shoulder to keep him sitting. He unfortunately had no real excuse for bringing Heisei along here, and looked to Rodan for some assistance. "Uhhh well… We're friends right? Maybe you just need some time out of your home. Since… You stay there too much?" Anguirus asked shrugging for an answer.

Rodan if he could would have bit his lip, but lacked any having a beak of his own. He as well shrugged. "I dunno mayn. Just sit here and watch the waves. I thought you liked the ocean. Yeah?" Rodan asked only answered with Heisei's grumbles. Heisei got up and moved back to the cave of his.

In Heisei's cave however Jr and Ogra were alone decorating the cave. Jr himself had brought some shark teeth into the cave and sea shells from ancient sea life that had been fossilized through many years. He placed the shark teeth by the ceiling near the top by some angles to set those up. The sea shells though he seemed to have laid out around the sandy floor near the walls. Each one looking like monstrous snail shell that spiraled around themselves with a very bumpy texture on the shells. Others seemed to be kaiju sized trilobites he had dug out of the ocean. Some of the fossiles even looked to be of Mosasaurs or liopleurodons he had stumbled upon. He could stay under the water for well exposed periods of time, but he looked over to Ogra to see what she was decorating.

Ogra herself collected some rather gigantic Kaiju sized pearls from under the ocean, she put the shells on the shelf like rock formation to decorate it, hoping that whenever Heisei lighted his dorsal plates, the cave would be lighted up in a colorful pastiche and breathes some beauty in his life. "Heisei sir, what do you think of this?" She asked him as she put the last pearl, an albino one in the center of the heart shape formation of the pearls. She smiled at him warmly as she then showed him the interior of the cave where she makes some effort to decorate the place to the best of her abilities.

Heisei now back at the cave grabbed a yellow fruit Anguirus said would help with chest pains, but he looked at the two of them helping him out and smiled, or at least tried to as he had to force one. "It's lovely you two… Thank you for this… I'll be back on the beach again. Angy said he needed to talk still… I don't know about what." Heisei said walking back out of the cave grunting as he felt his chest burn.

Jr himself sighed still seeing his father in pain, but knew he was doing a favor doing this for him. "Oh dad. Sorry about him Ogra. He hasn't had a right mind for a while." Jr said with a shrug. Jr however stacked some massive sized bamboo stocks to the walls on each side of the cave and tied them together. He however looked at a smooth rock on the sand of the cave and smiled with nostalgia. "Huh. Hey Ogra look its my old rock. The stress rock." Jr blushed and couldn't help from saying the name he called the rockmany years ago when he was still a child himself. "I mean my worry stone…." Jr grumbled to himself.

"Don't worry about it Goji, I think he needs some help with his mid-life crisis that's all." She calmly assured him and patted his shoulders with her hands and wrapped her hands around his neck to hug him in tenderly into her. "I'm sure that we'll find help for him eventually." She said calmly before resting her head into his chest. While then, outside of the cave, Girain was seen on the beach with her two fingers resting on her right ear, listening in on GDI's comms. She hummed to herself and panned her eyes outward into the horizon, watching for the movement of a Godzillian heading towards the island.

"Albino Godzillian? Well this is strange, even the UNKCC have files on it. La Blanca...I wonder…" She ponders her thought as she looked up the files of the reportedly matched Kaiju profile being displayed on her HUD.

Heisei though had come back with the eaten yellow fruit in his hand. I was mainly the pit of the fruit now with small pieces of pale yellow fruit around it. He seemed to not enjoy the taste of the fruit, and threw the seed of it away. He slumped down and sat on the sand of the beach again causing it to shake even for kaiju dueto his weight issue. Rodan groaned in a high pitched voice. "Mmmm! Christ mayn you gotta do something with that weight issue…. Damn!" Rodan shouted.

Heisei grumbled and bendt himself forwards more feeling more depressed. "Oh what's the point Rodan?... I won't make in another decade like this… I can't fight, and each time I move it feels like my chest is being torn wide open… If I die I want-" Heisei though was suddenly cut off after a blue beam exploded out of the ocean and shot out at the sky interrupting the elder kaiju's thoughts, and got his, Rodan, and Anguirus's attentions as it parted the water around it in a circle, and boiled the water in a hot steaming liquid. It of course stopped, and let the dark blue water quake around in ripples while it went back to the spot to where it had come out of. Angy and Rodan looked at the ocean shocked while Heisei got up and growled in a defensive matter.

Not far from the beach, Girain too heard and saw the beam shooting up at Rodan and she quickly got up from the stone she was sitting on and ran down to the beach. In her mind, thoughts raced through her heads on the identity of the shooter and whether or not it was intentionally hostile. There was concise answer to her questions as she raced down to the beach, her footsteps caused tremors to the surrounding area as she soon arrived at the beach to see who was it. "Are you okay? Stay behind me I think whoever this is, he or she isn't here in peace." Girain said as she got up in front of Angy and Rodan to defend them.

Rodan yelped and got behind Girain in a rather cowardly manner, and nearly hanged onto her if not for her metal dorsal plates stopping him. He looked over at Anguirus, and gulped intimidated. "Well it's not Jr! He's in Heisei's cave still with Ogra!" Rodan shouted feeling his voice crack.

Anguirus looked back out at the ocean equally confused. "Well it ain't Heisei since he's right here with us! Right Heisei?... Heis?..." Angy asked more wanting some kind of an answer.

Heisei himself however glared at the ocean ready to fight for the island again if the attacker chose to do a battle here. His tail moved back and forth slowly, and yet showed much of his aggression still. To top that off he held his lower arms up high and clenched his fists all while making a low growl.

Rodan gulped. "Okay well it's not him either… Since he's right there and not really that hard to miss. " Rodan admitted. Anguirus however ran out of option as soon as the shot to the sky was made to announce the presence of the mystery kaiju. Angy frowned, and got to his hind legs to stand while making fists. "WHOOOOO?" Anguirus shouted.

As soon as he shouted though a large rounded wave of blue water came towards the island quickly foaming white. The wave then ruptured into a massive explosion of white water and mist which fired upwards hundreds of meters into the air while a massive tsunami sized wave came towards the kaiju on the beach.

"Here it comes!" Said Girain as she braced herself for the coming tsunami, her HUD ran various scans on the silhouettes coming towards them. One of the mode she uses began to make a silhouette on the figure inside the tsunami based on the thermal imaging. It would seem that the most striking feature of the creature was a snout similar to that of Jr with curvaceous waists. "It's a female? Who is this?" She asked curiously as her system shows her various tell tale features of what appeared to be a female Godzillian beside herself, her twin sister Giryia and maybe Ogra.

When the mist and now kaiju made rain came back down to the ocean below there stood a white Godzillian. She was as pale as ghost, but her sculpt was radically different than Heisei own. Her head was more rectangular in shape and tyrannosaur like at the bottom of her jaw. The top of her head was mostly flat however with no sign of dorsal plates on her head unlike Heisei's or even Jr's. Her snout was more rectangular as well and had faint highlights of a salmon coloration especially at the back of her head.

She had a thick and yet curvy neck that had a palting patter down in that looked more reptilian besides the obvious white coloration of her body. The front of her neck had V-shaped scales in the center that stacked in a single column. The rest of her body had way larger, and near crocodilian like scales around herself, and yet her body, despite the curvy appearance, looked well fit, and trim. Her legs had more of the more reptilian scale marks that curved in a single column of wide U-shaped markings.

Her eyes were below her flatten brows, but her expression seemed to be a very determined one. Her eyes were a pale white color that matched her skin and scales, but she looked oddly tired as well. Like this trip to Monster Island had been for a while. She wasn't aware of the other kaiju on the island yet, and kept to herself.

Heisei though felt a shock go through him. His heart suddenly tried jumped out of his chest seeing her like he knew her from the past. The feeling was both in massive shock and some what nostalgia.

Rodan however peaked a look at the new comer peeking from behind Girain. He stuttered and pointed to the Godzillian confused while continuing his mad stutter. "Th-tha-th-tha-that- that- that's" Anguirus though had to finish Rodan's sentence for him hearing him stutter out continuously. "That's Gojirin…" Angy said calmly.

Heisei however gulped and felt his heart race confused, relieved to see her alive, and yet shocked to see her within proximity of the island. As she stood ankle deep in the water he spoke to himself, and sighed question if this was a dream. "G-Gojirin?"

"Gojirin!? This is Heisei's mate? Wouldn't that mean she is Jr's mother?" Girain coughed up in complete shock as she looks at Gojirin and Heisei repeatedly before clearing her throat digitally as she tries to make sense of the situation that was being played out at the moment. "So what exactly is she doing here anyway?" Girain asked in utter confusion as she looks back at Gojirin and stroke her chin, waiting for an answer from the female Kaiju.

Heisei shook his head out though in a negative way. "Girain I don't know what she's doing here. Jr is adopted! I found his egg, and he mutated to my height because of… Radiation i think. What does she want?..." Heisei asked himself, but couldn't find much else to say.

Anguirus however walked over to Heisei's left side and made a firm nudge to Heisei's ribs with his right elbow. Heisei of course grunted in pain feeling the rough nudge, and groaned. When he looked down Anguirus was looking at him frowning. "Well talk to her! That's your Ex-Wife! I wed you two, but you never wore the damn ring I forged for you…" Anguirus grumbled.

Heisei however stuttered again. "My ex-wife? What are you talking about?" Heisei aksed.

Gojirin heard Heisei shouting though and slowly turned her head towards the group and sighed. "That's right Heisei. I'm your ex-wife… Hello Anguirus, Rodan, and-" Gojirin however stopped seeing Girain on the beach and made a confused look at her not recognizing machines. To her Girain was something completely unknown, but she noticed Girain was also female much to her own shock. She started walking to the beach showing she was slightly shorter than Heisei at her height of 93 meters, but just as intimidating.

Girain glanced back at Rodan and Angy who were obviously quite frighten by the sight of Gojirin, this led her to deduce that Gojirin herself might have intimidated them in the past in some ways that led to their current predicament. She cocked her head to the side instinctively looking at Gojirin, her HUD runs physiological examination on Gojirin body for a moment before she focused her gaze at Gojirin's face. "Girain, the name's Girain." She said nonchalantly. "You know Heisei here?" She asked with her left index finger pointing at Heisei. "Because honestly I have a feeling he has been lying to me on a lot of things." She added with her gaze turned to focus on Heisei himself, he himself didn't know this because of how Girain's sapphire optics don't have any visible clues for him to tell where she was looking.

Gojirin however glared to Heisei and huffed out. "Yes we knew each other in the past... We were… Lovers." She raised a brow to Girain though, and looked at her perplexed. "Are you his new lover? If so I'm glad he's moved on." Gojirin said causing Rodan to have a loud uproar of laughter, and for Heisei to stutter trying to explain properly, but failing to do so.

Girain coughed at this however and immediately brushed it aside, denying the allegation flat out. "No I'm not, I'm a friend of the family on the island. Actually I'm his father's lover and that I'm not lying to you at all." She assured Gojirin while remaining where she stands to make sure that what she meant was standing on solid ground. "So what brings you to this island so suddenly?" She asked Gojirin curiously as her mind was racing for an answer to Gojirin's sudden arrival on Monster island.

Gojirin had her own questions on her mind as to Heisei's father suddenly being alive, but she huffed out regardless. "I am here to see someone. I think Heisei might know where they are. Right Heisei?..." Gojirin said while Glaring at Heisei.

Heisei gulped, and made a dense shrug to Girain. "I wouldn't know unless you are searching for someone specific G-Gojirin…" Heisei said with a stutter.

Gojirin though sighed not yet revealing who she was after still. She looked to Anguirus looking into his eyes deepl. "How about you? You should know." She said.

Angy shrugged, and looked to her wide eyed. "I don't fucking know what you're talking about! You just got here, and I assumed this would be one of those God damn friggin' brought together again moments! Not this!" Anguirus shouted.

Gojirin herself signed out, and looked into the island with a determined frown, but her eyes had clear dark circles and bags showing she was tired. "Well If you must know I'm looking for a certain other Godzillasaurus." she said looking back to Heisei. "One with a large frill, massive swords like dorsal plates as pale as mine that are much longer and more jagged, and a long pointed tail…" Gojirin said. To her own displeasure Heisei still shrugged out confused and as dense as ever. "I don't know who…" He admitted.

Girain by now crossed her arms together, knowing full well by Heisei's body language that he was lying, is lying and may possibly will still be lying. She sighed out in disgust towards Heisei as she voices her awareness of the situation to the others. "Let me guess, you're looking for Jr and Heisei may know something about Jr's past that he refuses to tell." She deduced the situation in a flash and with a single sentence, she may have blown the hood wide open on the case. "I guess Jr wasn't adopted like you said, was he Heisei?" She directed her glare at Heisei pressing more pressure on him before turning her attention back to Gojirin. "Well you're in luck because I know where he is right now." She sighed out.

Heisei cleared his throat out though looking more confused, but in his own shock he held his chest where his heart was, and fell to the beach on one knee. Anguirus though looked back Gojirin and frowned. "No. Jr's adopted. He was a… Well. A much smaller Godzillasaurus when he came to us, and Heisei brought him here to us. How could you be his mother?" Angy asked also confused.

Gojirin rolled her eyes out, and began walking inland. "I'll explain Anguirus… Part of this is my own fault for not being with him since birth. Show me Girain." Gojirin said causing Anguirus to fall to his own knee, and feel a tight pain in his chest. Anguirus for as long as he knew Jr was his uncle, and possibly a half father to him loving him just as much as Heisei did, but he knew Gojirin couldn't see him now. He forced himself up to his two feet with Heisei and made a bolt to Gojirin.

Heisei limped along with Angy while Rodan tailed in the back. "W-Wait! Honeybuns!" Heisei shouted trying to get Gojirin to slow her pace as she made her way into the thick jungle. Gojrin however growled, and looked back catching Heisei looking at her butt. It wasn't much to set her off however. Almost exactly like Jr's own charge up before he fires his atomic breath Gojirin's own dorsal plates made a rapid machine gun pulsing noise with each plate of her's flickering glowing blue for a split second. She then twisted herself around, and fired at the ground just in front of Heisei's feet creating a very bright shartf of blue light that dug into the ground in a destructive and violent manner. It was enough to get the other kaiju to flinch out of shock, and surprise as they all watch a plume of brown heated dust explode from the ground and into the air.

Gojirin then growled and looked back at Heisei with a mean glare. "Heisei… You look at me that way again and I'm going for your jugular next time. Got it?" Gojirin threatened showing she was not one to be messed with following up with dragging a sharp claw of her's across her neck to further her threat towards him.

Heisei himself remembered Gojirin's rage and slowly nodded his head now keeping his eyes still level towards the warrior like kaiju. He gulped nervously being caught. Girain too when she saw Gojirin breath attack and the way she acts in general towards Heisei alone clearly demonstrates to her the level of assertive aggressive nature that she has towards others even to her supposed "Mate". "R-right...this way please." Girain shuddered as she began to trail back through the jungle leading Gojirin towards Jr and Ogra in Heisei's den. The albino cyborg herself took note of how Gojirin handles Heisei matches that of an aged wife and a bitter woman who longs for some honesty from her husband.

Anguirus though got in front of the two of them , and tried to stop them as well, but he seemed to want to know how Gojirin could have been possibly Jr's mom. He backed up nervously from her presence, but had to get some sense into her as well. "Okay Okay! Wait a moment. Please. Even if you're his mother why haven't you been there? With him seeing you like this for the first time in…. 25 years! Don't you think he'd be a little… emotional. Angry maybe? God damn think please!" Anguirus said trying to slow her down, but only for Gojirin to stop and sighed out looking at him with an impatient squint. Rodan however chimed in as well. "Yeah I mean again! Goji's adopted! He's been telling us this for fucking since could talk. You should have seen Heisei's tears when we needed to tell him that fucking damn truth mayn!" Rodan argued.

Gojirin sighed. "You still have a pretty fowl mouth Rodan. Even after all these years…" Rodan himself nodded carefully. "I will not argue that." Rodan said looking to Heisei. Heisei already feeling like a falsely accused criminal frowned. "I don't think you should see him. Not yet. I let him out onto the world and had him move out on his own. You'd be confused by the changes. He's not… He's… He's well into adulthood by now." Heisei admitted.

Gojirin sighed. "AndI'll deal with these facts when I see him. I am telling you I have proof, and i'm willing to accept anything he throws at me… I know I made a mistake. Now I just want to see his face with my own eyes…" Gojirin said in a solemn way.

Girain kept her silent throughout the way but she remains very attentive towards the argument of Gojirin. She can tell that by the time Jr meet Gojirin, it will be a heartbreaking gut punch for him. She may not know it with concrete proof yet, but already the presence of Gojirin herself sent shivers down Girain's spines seeing how dead set the albino Godzillian was in achieving her goal. "You know if I have a piece of your scale and Jr's own, I can make a conclusion whether or not you two are related." Girain suggested though she doesn't know if Gojirin is going to lash out at her for being skeptical towards the claim of being Jr's parents.

Gojrin however gave Girain a stare to show just how deadset she was to finding Jr. Gojirin somehow felt his presence. It was unexplainable, but she could feel some familiarity somewhere on the island. She looked back to Angy in a sudden flick of her head that forced Anguirus to sit down like a dog on all 4 legs, and his bottom on the ground. He gulped since just a glance from her could be look that would kill. She stepped up to Anguirus, and glared down to him. "Where is he Anguirus?" she asked as calm as possible, but it is way too calm for the given situation.

Anguirus gulped raising his muzzle to the air and closed his eyes for moment. He then couldn't help, but look into her face, and sigh. "Fuckin' uhhhh… Take a left at the next palm you see with scratches in them from claw marks, and then look for a red flowered tree at the end of the dirt path at your left." Anguirus closed his eyes tightly in a nervous wince and whimpered. She However pattedthetopofhishead a couple of times gently and continued through the forest following Anguirus's directions.

Eventually, Girain led Gojirin back to Heisei's den, she then stopped and gestured for Gojirin to wait outside of the den while she go fetched Jr from inside of it. Girain ventured inside the den, finding that the place is rather lively compared to the last time she arrived thanks to how Jr decorate the place with Ogra's help. "Jr, there's someone here to see you." Girain called into the cave, which caught on Ogra's ears. The female reptilian quickly raised her head at the direction of Girain's voice and shook Jr by his shoulders.

"Dearest, it sounds like Girain is calling for you again!" She informs him. "Come on let's go see what does she have to say?" She then dragged him along by his hand to see Girain at the front of the cave.

Jr perked his own small ears up and followed Ogra and Girain outside of the cave very unaware of who was there. Gojirin in the meantime hid out in a thicker part of the forest behind some thick trees while Rodan continued arguing. "Wait just five minutes Gojirin! He's not-" Rodan however saw Jr exiting the cave with the other two and entered into a brown dirt clearing clare of plant life. The dirt was fairly loose, and Jr looked around confused as to who would want to see him. "Oh fucking hell there he is…" Rodan said.

Gojirin however grinned looking at Jr for the first time. While she peered through the thick jungle leaves. She sighed out a soft breath seeing who she thought was her son still. She stayed in the jungle leaves hidden for a moment until Girain would give the word. She was curious though just who Girain was and why she was helping her.

Jr though looked back to Girain after looking through the jungle that circled around the clearing. "So who is it that i'm supposed see? Is it some fan, or a guy trying to do a king service thing again? Look I told them I can take care of myself, and I don't like the worship thing…" Jr complained.

"Well here's the thing, Angy, Rodan, me and Heisei just met this albino Godzillian who claims that she is your...um...mother. I don't know how is she proving her case, but the thing is, she wants to meet you." She then moves the trees and foliage back as if they were bushes to reveal Gojirin to Jr. "There she is." She shrugged, waiting for Jr to take in the visitor and produce his reaction to the encounter. "I know shocking right? But I need to know as much as you do too." She stated as she let Gojirin stepped in to meet Jr for the first time, Ogra stood next to Jr was shocked just as well with her ears perked up from seeing Gojirin. She glanced at Gojirin before back at Jr to see the resemblance were real or not.

Jr however stepped back confused as Gojirin made a warm smile to him. Jr gulped, and looked between Gojirin and Girian confused. One part was Girain for a long while now was the only motherly type of figure in his life. He glanced over at Gojirin and continued to back up. "Okay a bit too close. Wait hang one. What?" Jr asked squinting still in confusion.

Gojirin sighed understanding and kept a good distance between her and Jr. "Well it's nice to meet you finally… Heisei Gojira Jr…" Gojirin sad with tears filling her eyes while Heisei continued watch confused. At this point though he was more worried if Jr had a negative outlash at Gojirin for those statement, but he continued staying silent.

Jr though shook his head. For all 25 years of his life he had known himself to be an adopted child. He still remembered being taken in by the humans around some time in 1993. About the time when an unknown pteranodon fought his father, and when Heisei had destroyed a mechagodzilla unit all just to get Jr back. All Jr had known and had accepted for all of his life now was his adopted status. He knew Heisei Had loved him regardless of blood relation or not, and likewise Jr had loved him back as Heisei was the only fatherly figure in his life. Jr himself looked at Gojirin with an angry and somewhat offended frown. "Wait… i don't' who? I don't have mother I'm adopted. Dad took me in and saved me from the humans… How? How can you be my mother?" Jr asked.

Gojirin's warm smile faded off of her face and made more cold regret filled face looking away from Jr. "I just. I just came to see you son… And say that i love you…" Gojrin said sadly tears forming still. They weren't salty crocodile filled tears either. Her body slumped over in a slight way making her seem less strong as before, and less proud that she was being slowly shown her past mistakes.

"Mom. This Is a bad time for us to meet.. And if you are indeed my mom then why would you step out now?... While I'm with my wife…." Jr said with cold rage. Gojirin didn't take the words too well however and winced feeling their cutting accusations. "No I… I do care..You just-" Gojirin however was interrupted by Jr who got more angry as time passed by. "You haven't been… In my life… At all!" Jr then looked back at Ogra recalling something she had said about never having a family before. It drove him to more anger which bounced around inside of his head. "And I'm standing here with my wife! Who never had his type of opportunity! And dad and Girain let you walk in here like this was a small thing!" Jr shouted now scowling Girain and Heisei both. Rodan backed off into the trees cowardly hoping Jr wasn't going to look at him next.

Girain shuddered seeing Jr lashing out at the sudden revelation that he was meeting his mother. This outcome was predictable to say the least as she knows Jr to be ill prepared to take shocking news like this. Whenever a revelation is made, he would inevitable lashed out almost at an instant without any relent or anyone holding him back. "Jr! Calm down! I can't get any information from anyone if you keep on scowling like that so pull yourself together first!" She yelled back at him before making her panting sound.

"How can you proof that you are his mother?" Ogra asked confusedly at Gojirin while holding onto Jr's left arm more. She squinted her eyes at Gojirin trying to see if there are any evidences that she has in store for them.

Gojirin then raised her head and smiled. She walked gently over to Jr, and gently place her right hand underneath his chin so he could look into his face. "Well. It might not be set in stone, but when you were still in your egg I played you a lullaby after I covered you in ancient foliage. I think this should help…" Gojirin said as she backed up and bowed her head.

Her dorsal plates the glew a faint blue color, and began to make an odd humming noise. Jr tilted his head,but saw Gojirin made a very rhythmic pattern in a musical way with bassey hums and pulses. She however was playing the song the UNGCC many years ago had found in ancient plant matter. The ones they coded into a cassette tape and played which cause a near human sized to hatch. It was the same one the psychic children had sung to him with his human surrogate mother a long time ago.

Suddenly though the group there saw Jr's own dorsal plate immitaing and replicating the song Gojirin did. His eyes even glew red color. His entire body froze up his dorsal plates made the electronic bassey hum Gojirin did following each notes exactly as the last. It was unclear what was happening, or how this was possible, but Jr and Gojirin for the first time "sung" together with their dorsal plate song, but it was unclear if the UNKCC had this still had the recording of the song still. They continued pulsing their dorsal plates in a vibrant blue colored light show with Jr seemingly frozen.

"I know that song...I heard it from the recorded files a while back…" Girain squinted her eyes as she watched Jr's dorsal plates pulsing and turning vibrant blue. This was it, definitive proof that Gojirin is Jr's mother, unless the evidence to counter the claim is that the song is somehow a popular nursery rhyme for Kaiju. Her mouth was agape for a brief moment before she closed it then walks up between Gojirin and Jr, she glanced back and forth at them before clearing her throat out. "Alright then...I guess you really are Jr's mother. But mind if I ask, what brings you here now? How come you know him here?"

Gojirin slowed her song down, and looked into Girain's optics. Jr's eyes added back to their normal non glowing color and stopped glowing red completely. He rubbed his aching head while Gojirin herself explained. "Well You see… Rumors and gossip have been spreading around for awhile between kaiju. Telling of a name. The name Heisei Gojira Jr. Something happened though. Not long ago. I began feeling a psychic presence. Something I hadn't felt before. About a week ago." She said indicating Jr's super form may have been a connector, or even a beacon that led Gojirin to Jr.

Listening to Gojirin's words, it soon dawn on Girain that somehow, Godzillian are also a psychic creatures for some reasons. Though so far, she only see Jr and Gojirin being the obvious candidates for the theory. "So you can somehow sense Jr and followed him all the way here? Godzillians are psychic, this just keeps getting bigger and bigger." Said Girain as she sighed out while rubbing her aching head, trying to comprehend what she was listening to and the revelations that were bothering her head.

Jr however sat down on the sand confused, but for a different reason. His entire life seemed to have been wrong in some way. Every day he knew for as long as he could remember he was an adopted child. "I thought… I thought i was adopted…" Jr said having an emotional revelation. He didn't cry however. Instead he looked down having trouble taking this all in. Heisei nodded his head and now knew the truth as to who his mom was. "But how? We tried 11 times for conception… None of those times worked. I thought I was sterile! You thought the same of yourself! I tried convincing you it was my…"

Heisei stopped and looked at Jr again remembering the narrow urethra issue. He shook his head out and sighed. "All will be answered in due time Heisei… everything will be I swear. For now…" She grabbed Jr and lifted him up. She then hugged Jr showing him his first real feeling of motherly affection in his life. "It's been nice to meet you my child." She Then tilted her head to Ogra. "and you too." She unwrapped her arms, and looked up at Jr feeling relieve, and yet some sadness she spent so many years without him. "I'll be by that I think human construction I saw. Perhaps there is a nice cave spot for me to dig into."She said hesitant to leave so soon, but looking into Jr's eyes she saw much confusion in him.

Girain signed out at first but the moment she heard about the human structure, she immediately jumped on the matter as she knew that it was very risky for Gojirin to come so close to human structures especially the GDI base as the place could easily put itself on high alert and commence bombardment on Gojirin. "Wait, just a minute now, the humans on the islands are a bit jumpy at the prospect of having Kaiju near their base! They are trained to be on high alert around us for a reason." Girain stated, holding her hands out at Gojirin to dissuade her from making her decision.

Gojirin however stopped and looked atlooked at Girain. She made a less than happy sigh thinking of what Heisei said in the past. "Well. Heisei did say he never trusted humans for that reason…" Gojirin however tilted her head to Girain, and made a light smile. "You seem like you know this place. Girain was it?" Gojirin asked politely.

She nodded to Gojirin slowly but remains cautious of the interaction between them. "Well one thing is certain, the humans can't survive with Godzillian right next to them, so they tend to be keep their distance for a reason or two." She finally relaxed herself with both hands were then left hanging by her hips while she kept her posture straight up. "My job on the island is to basically keep an eye on the Kaiju to make sure that miscommunication doesn't occur and misfire doesn't follow." She said.

Gojirin herself nodded, and followed along with Girain. "Well I find it a bit odd still I am talking to a machine. No offense of course. If I were talking to a machine I prefer them to be more agreeable." Gojirin however squinted to Girain, and smelled the air. She sensed there was a bit more to Girain. "Or at least I think i am talking to a machine." Gojirin said respectfully.

Girain of course took what Gojirin said and rolled with it for the time being to make sure that no conflicts will arise from the conversation. "Well I'm not just 'A machine' like you think I am. I'm a cyborg, mostly machine but some part of me is living organism." She held her hands supported on her waists while looking up at Gojirin. "I think that I'll need to show you around the island too just to make sure that newcomers are brought up to speed on the place's residents and the need to know."

Meanwhile back in Heisei's cave Jr shook his head out, and sat down in the cave felling much conflict going on in his head. He looked down, and stayed silent. He wasn't angry at Gojirin for arriving many years too late, or even Heisei for being wrong about his own adoption. How could he be? Heisie for as long as Jr had know him had fought for him. Gojirin had at least given Jr something of his own even before he was born. The song of his life, but now he sat there thinking it all over.

Rodan however crouched down in front of Jr, and raised a hand under Jr's chin so he could look at Jr in his brown eyes. Jr looked back at Rodan and still maintained a silence. Rodan though looking back with his emerald eyes smiled. "Hey you're okay. Dude you have a mother now! I never really had a father or a mother. Well I did but… they weren't as good as yours. In fact they were bleeding awful." Rodan calmly said though keeping much bravery to himself. Jr looked away though still confused on himself. "No no no. look at me Goji. alright? You're still you even if you're not adopted. Just a bit more related, but you still have your family yeah? The same ones that have been here for a while…" rodan said smiling trying to be supportive, but really he was biting his tongue since he didn't know how jr was going to lash out, but Jr never did.

Instead Jr got up, and pushed Rodan away while exiting the cave to go somewhere. "I need to go… I need to be alone for a while. I- I don't know…" Jr said to himself while walking out of the cave. Angy and Heisei didn't try to go after him, but even Heisei knew for sure his past relation with Gojirin had led to a pregnancy he wasn't even aware of. Knowing Jr he needed to stay away for a while, or at least get with Gojirin to recall where things had gone wrong. Why she had disappeared. Although he looked to Ogra and smiled to her. "I like what you two have done with the place, but I need to go myself. I'm sorry, but please take care of yourself while I go talk to someone. Is that alright Ogra?" Heisei asked knowing she was now responsible partially for jr's mental health, and she may be concerned about him as well.

Ogra herself was hesitant to give her answer as she was witnessing the whole thing unfold before her eyes, it was impossible for her to make a decision. "Well that's fine with me, I need to help Goji as well Heisei." She nodded to him before going to Jr's side to try and comfort him. She ventured into the the jungle where Jr was and placed her left hand on his shoulder hesitantly to see how he reacts. "Goji...Jr...I think you maybe need some helps from me…I know it was shocking but please let me help you with what just happened back there." She said.

Jr reamined conflicted and stared out in front of him which was the ocean after he went back to his and Ogra's cave knowing that to be the place of comfort since he had moved in with her a couple of years ago. He sighed and looked back at her feeling his own ears droop down a bit. "I don't know either Ogra… I thought I was adopted. All my life I have only known my dad and me aren't related, and he took me in,a nd loved me like a father would, but… The thing is… I accepted it. I don't care I was adopted. I only cared that i was still alive. You saw what… mom? What she did. I didn't even get her name before she left. I don't even know if I should find her…" Jr said in thought.

Ogra sighed out, she was depressed just by hearing what Jr said and what Gojirin did to him before he hatched from the egg. It was gut wrenching to say the least for a mother to abandon her hatchling and leave it to be endanger and prey on by the world. "Goji, if she's your mother maybe we should find a way to reconnect with her or something? Maybe at least learning the full extent of decision and actions?" She begged him while trying to be reasonable enough for him to listen.

Jr rested his head on Ogra's shoulder and nodded. What seemed like a normal day to help his father feel more welcome seemed even more complex now then it needed to even be, and yet Ogra seems to be a light in a dark tunnel to guide Jr. "Alright… She… She did come back after all… I wonder where she could be now though. And why she came back. If she'll leave, or if she'll stay here…" Jr said with a sigh.

Ogra proceeds to hug Jr's head into her chest, patting it with her hands to give him comfort for the moment, "Have faith...maybe we'll know…" She replies with a tender hug to help him calm down as any wife would do to her husband. "Let's go find her when you're ready." She said before nuzzling his cheek and purred tenderly to help comfort his troubled mind.

As Jr accept her comfort he just sighed while nodding his head. His tail curled around her's, but in the meantime Gojirin was following Girain around as to the location to a new home. It seemed she was here to stay for a while, but her fists were in an aggressive ball. She didn't seem angry despite this. She simply followed Girain to where she needed to be. "Hmm… You know if a cave is currently unavailable then there is another option I have." Gojirin said.

"I think there's one right here but it's rather small to the point I think it's more like a indent on the hillside." Girain pointed at the slightly inward curve of a hillside area. The earth there seems to be hard enough to form a natural cave but nothing else about it seems to suggest that it would make an ideal living area for anyone. "But personally speaking I don't know if I should dig into that one since it could make a cave in."

Gojirin looked at the indent inside of the hill and nodded. To her however the rock face seemed to draw in Gojirin's curiosity. She walked through the palin grass area, and up to the indent. She stepped into it, but she'll barely fit inside. She could only fit in if she was crouched over slightly to fit the height, and she even needed to curver her tail, which was much like Jr's starting out thick and then ending in a point, around herself. "Hmm. This is no good unfortunately.." She said with a sigh. She however patted the rock with her right hand and hummed in thought. She nodded and stepped back onto the green grass."Oh but I do have one other option." Gojirin said as she raised her fist. It made Girain a bit curious to what she was to do.

"What do you have in mind there?" Girain asked curiously as her eyes fixed on Gojirin's fists that were lighting up with atomic power that is signature to a Godzillian. She was aware that Heisei and Jr can channels their Godzillian power into their fists to throw powerful nuclear punches but to use that method of combat here is a mystery to her. "Nuclear punch...you're not going to…?"

Only Gojirin was about to do what Girain had in mind. Instead of channelling nuclear energy to her her entire body to create a nuclear pulse she focused it to her fists solely which could have taken a lot of talent. She then raised both of her hands above her chest, and breathed in a deep breath filling her lungs with the fresh island air. She then pulled her right hand back, and then flung it forwards striking the indent in the hill. Not only that, but as soon as the strike was made the nuclear energy she was holding was released creating a massive bang the instant a contact was made with the hill. Some dust and bits of debris were flug back towards Girain's direction, but Gojirin continued flinging her fists into the wall fo the hillside with a massive amount of strength and finees one could only have gotten through a very extensive exercise routine as her punched into the hill made her muscles show out a bit.

Girain was surprised by Gojirin's punching and her general finees in the act. She held up her hands to shield herself from the debris and took some steps back away from Gojirin's work to get a safe distance while recording the whole thing playing out. "I take it that this is not your first time doing this right?" She asked curiously though her skepticism maybe well founded if Gojirin's known origin is anything to go by.

Gojirin herself stopped for a mere monet to nod to Girain about her question. She stepped back and looked over her work while talking as well. "Caves aren't that common, and kaiju who can dig are a relatively rare individual to come by. Anguirus when we still knew each other had the ability to dig of course, and still possibly does, but on my own I needed to travel a lot, and dig my own homes like this. That and I needed to fend for myself from freak fights that may have broken out in case I needed to defend myself." Gojirin sighed to this fact though. "Kaiju seem to do a lot of fighting." Gojirin said.

As she talked though she noted the now forming cave she was producing in the hillside. There were bits of rock that littered the ground in the now forming whole. Dut in the air was nwo clearing ut now that Gojirin had stopped her assault on the rock side. The hole now looked to be a lot deeper into the hill and seemed to be more habitable. Gojirin however shook her head out. "Not quite down yet however. Still need a place to rest, and sometimes to make it seem more lively." Gojirin said stating now she had a more dignified taste for living spaces.

"Well I guess Jr and Ogra can help you with that. I suggest you rest after all that punching and digging considering how hard it is to dig into mountains and hillside." Girain said with her head tilted to give her a better view of the cave, she activates her night vision mode and zoomed into the place to see the interior of the cave which was still somewhat empty by the look of it for the moment. Though it wouldn't take long for Gojirin to make it her home.

Gojirin nodded and went back towards the now forming hole inside of the hill. She continued pucnhing sending waves of nuclear enrgy to herfists. Her dorsal plates pulsed rapidly as she performed each punch onto the cave. Just seeing the destructions and dust form made Girain cringe knowing she could be doing this to any kaiju. That or has done this to kaiju before.

However, as she continued punching holes into the mountainside Heisei finally came along and saw the two. He sighed out seeing Gojirin punching holes in the mountain face, and hesitated to get close to his former wife. He needed to get answers at just where things had gone wrong in their relationship. He slowly moved up to Gojirin and made a simple hand wave to Girain. He still looked to be in pain however by the faded orange patches on his body now however. He took a deep breath in and spoke. "Go-Gojirin… Can we speak please?..." Heisei asked with sounding reluctance. Gojirin however stopped her punches momentarily hearing his voice before she continued punching into the cave wall like she was trying to ignore him. However these one were with more fury and made louder booming noises as she now frowned angered. Some of the bits of debris hit Heisie's face and he flinched as each one hit his face.

"I don't think she wants to hear you at all Heisei. Considering you lied to Jr about his mother and never told me about Gojirin." Girain commented as she remains in a safe distance from Gojirin's digging to avoid getting dust and debris on her armor or rocks cracking her optics. Her observation of the event seems to be that of concern and troubled mind. Girain looked back and forth at Gojirin and Heisei trying to figure out what can she do to help their relationship a before it all turns for the worst.

Heisei though frowned to Girain,and seemed confused as to why she would be mad at him. "What are you talking about? I never told him about Gojirin because I didn't think she was his mother. I found his egg abandoned and covered with ancient vegetation in the 90s!" Heisei shouted.

Gojirin though glanced back, and huffed in some kind of rage directed at Hisei. Although she herself was covered in debris and dust making her less white than before. "I had a reason Heisei… I didn't mean to abandon him in his egg like I did, and I regret it still. I had all the reason to do so… hate me if you want to…" Gojirin said going back to punching the cave wall.

"We'll see about it when I get a DNA test to prove paternity. If it says that Gojirin is Jr's mother then you owe us all an apology and admittance Heisei." Girain scowled at Heisei with her gesturing him to be ashamed at himself for living a lie a for so long in his life. She heard Gojirin's lullaby to Jr and it was dampening evidence that proves Gojirin is Jr's mother without a shadow of a doubt. Girain tapped her feet on the ground waiting for Gojirin to be done with her digging before she can settle some business with Gojirin and Heisei.

It took around 30 minutes, but Gojirin finally finished the cave to a point that it looked much more habitable. Of course now above the hill there was massive plume of dust, and rocks outside of the cave after her initial punching was done with. She now used her breath to smoothen the rounded walls of the semi oval shaped cave. Her breath created of course more dust that caused Heisei sitting on the outside to sneeze, but grumble to himself in an impatient way while he waited with Girain for Gojirin to be finished.

Gojirin then looked over the walls noting they were much smoother as if they were polished with a sandpaper. The right and left of her cave though she dug her claws into each wall and created a rock based shelving spaceforbelonigns. Satisfied with her work she walked out looking more brown than before due to eh dust. "Now what was that you wished to talk on Girain?" Gojirin asked.

"How about we clean the dust off of you first? I was thinking about DNA test to verify paternity so I can have concrete proof for Jr that you're his mother considering he's pretty...shocked and disbelief by now." She sighed out glancing at her back at the direction where Jr and Ogra were as her thoughts raced from a coherent plan to a random idea without any rhymes or reasons behind them. But considering the situation, this was the best option she has that can convince Jr and assure him of Gojirin's identity and claim. "All I need is a single piece of your scale to compare your DNA with that of Jr that way I can tell if you two are related."

Gojirin glanced at Girian seeing a bit of distrust in her seeing she was mostly living. Although, she also saw Girain trying to assist her rather than Heisei. Other than that there was not much reason to not help her since she also knew Jr. Gojirin nodded slowly and patted off her left arm. To Girain's surprise, as the dust was knocked off of Gojirin, she simply dug her claws into her arm and simply torn off a scale. It caused Heisie himself to wince seeing his ex-mate injure herself, and do something reckless such as that, but Gojirin only took a sharp pain breath in, and bled slightly releasing some blood on her white forearm. She then handed her scale over to Girain willingly. "Here. I'm not sure on how human technology works, but this should help." Gojirin said.

Girain gently took the scale piece with a plastic bag to keep it well conserve on the way. She then opens her thigh compartment and uses a medical pack built in there to provide Gojirin with medical attention. She first dust off the wound then disinfect it before proceeding to numb the pain, then she applies a bandage on it to plug the bleeding permanently. "Thanks, it should help out greatly. I'll be back as soon as I have results from the lab. Good bye for now." Girain then walked off back to Mother Base with the plastic bag in her hand, she raises Scot Osborn to inform him of her finding. "Scot, I got a piece of scale from Gojirin or La Blanca I hope you don't mind if I have a DNA test on the scale to see if she's related to Jr." She said on the comms connected to Scot's phone.

Scot himself seems to be inside of the base's break room knowing Shiryu was currently in R&R mode, but seemed puzzled by her calling him. He was sitting in a black break room chairat a grey colored round table eating some of the bases reserved food which happened to be dried jerky at the time. He thought of a way to answer her question seeing as the UNKCC were just integrating their own units into the base still. "Well. You seem busy even with off duty ma'am. Sure. At least La Blanca is seemingly agreeable with. We don't have any of Jr's DNA with us on hand. Although Shiryu's might work. We keep a supply of blood with us just in case he needs to have an emergency operation if he had bled out too much." Scot stated while eating his food.

Girain scoffed at this while walking towards the elevator of the base, she went down into the hangar and handed in the plastic bag to the crew from Bio-Research Division. "You need to know one thing, I'm always busy...with family matters." She replies half jokingly as she sat down in the hangar floor and wait for the DNA test result to come in. She found Giryia to be inside the hangar resting herself after her round of patrol on the island. "Hey sis, how was you patrol?" She asked soothingly to Giryia who then raised her head in return to give her answer.

"Peachy. Nothing much to do on the island considering the walking crystal shop is busy with his kid if he knows child care." She grumbles sarcastically as she rolled on the ground to keep her mind occupied with other thoughts. "So what's the news on the island this time?" She asked calmly though Girain could tell a sound of grumbling emitting from Giryia's voice.

"Well we got a new comer, a Godzillian named Gojirin who claims herself to be Jr's mother came to the island." Girain replied but this only earns an indifferent sigh from Giryia. "Maybe I'll talk to you later…" She too sighed out in depression as she knows that Giryia felt that her child was robbed from her and there was nothing they can do to prevent it.

As the sample was scanned through, the sample taken off of Gojirin gave a shockingly high matchup. Not just due to the fact the samples were of two different Godzillian individuals, but also from the fact it appeared the matchup was from blood relation. Granted Shiryu's DNA still was slightly different from his DNA being altered to be thinner and more agile. However the UNKCC had cloned him and whatever was under that armor of his.

Girain was observing the DNA testing progress remotely in the hangar as she stroke her metal chin thinking about the result and its matching rate. "So then...Gojirin IS undeniable Jr's mother then, I shouldn't have asked considering she knows the psychic lullaby that was embedded into Jr's mind when he was an infant." Said Girain as she went through the DNA results looking at the match up rates one more time to be certain of her assessment. "Scot one more thing, is there any left over of MFS tech and armor supply in stock?" She asked a surprising question to Scot without warning. Even if she was person in front of him, there was no way to telegraph her intentions to him with body language.

Scot of course grunted in a surprise by the question. "I believe so. There is however a small operation for "new unit" since shiryu due to his… Whatever Sullivan calls it… is busy we need a new line of kaiju defence. Private for now since we don't want Orion raiding us again. Although we are testing out spare components, and we have a production plant to keep the GDI supplied. We are of course the larger kaiju defence forces. We can get you spare parts. Is there a shortage someone isn't telling me about? If so I can get to the Old Man… Our Old Man that is." Scot said although serious. It seemed by the tone of his voice there was a man literally only known as "Old Man" in the UNKCC.

"Not a shortage of supply but I think it's better we use them now than let Orion raid our cache. I've been thinking of something." She paused for a moment as she was seen heading towards the cargo area of the base where warehouses built into the mountain side were seen with their blast doors made to withstand nuclear blasts the size of Tsar Bomba. "Think of it like a small pet project on my part." She added as the doors were opening for her to enter.

Scot allowed the door to open, and through the security footage was shocked by just how thick the doors the GDI had were. He huffed out though in a fit of envy. "Sure wish we had those when Orion raided us in Miami when Shiryu was hijacked… Say. What is it you have in mind anyhow?" Scot asked in curiosity as Girain was presented much of what the base had off to her.

"Something less morally questionable and less shocking." She replied with a speech came right out of Spartan's Laconic speech. She went through the shelves of the warehouse passing by the ammo and weapons section until she reaches the armor and components section. There she looked at the various chrome plates and face helm of an MFS unit like herself, she picked up the head piece and flipped it around. She notices the interior was hollow as it was meant to be a suit of armor over a living thing. "This would do well. I need these to make an MFS suit for a living Godzillian." Said Girain as she casually collects the components off their shelves.

Scot coughed out some of the jerky he was currently eating upon her statement. Both shocked and confused. He felt himself choke on the small piece of food that got caught in his throat needed to stand up. One of the nwo UNKCC member had to rush to him and smack his back to get the food dislodged from his throat. He finished heaving breath from his lungs, and cleared himself. "Wait how do you expect to accomplish this? Do you have any knowledge of electronics, or-" He paused recalling she at one point hacked into herself and single handedly destroyed the GDF turning it into the GDI, and also killed her former creators. "Nevermind. You can learn that through the internet, but how can you convince La Blanca to agree with this?" Scot asked.

"I'm still working on that. But the suit I can work on it first." She replies to him casually as she puts the component and face helm on a massive tray she found inside the warehouse. Girain then proceeds to exit the warehouse with a toolkit resting on the top of the tray full of components. Once she has exited the warehouse, the doors rolled back in and sealed the place shut for the time being and Girain went out to the main area of Mother Base and off to the gates while the personnel and troops stationed there looked on in awed shock and curiosity in their minds. It was no surprise for them at this point to see her doing something unorthodox but it's always intriguing to know the specifics of intentions.

When Girain went to check back on Gojirin and Heisei she could hear their voices arguing through the tree lines playing a blame game with each other on each other. "I didn't know you were mad with me for anger issues! I can't help the fact I'm king of the mothers… Or was. Jr seems to have that anger issue to, but far worse! He goes into a blind rage he can't get out of on his own.. I don't know how Ogra deals with him…" Heisei said in an honest tone.

Gojirin herself scoffed and walked back inside of her cave trying to block him out of existence, but without much luck since she glared back at him from within her cave. "You were too dense to figure it out… Like you were when i told you I was pregnant. Then you decided to leave me while I was pregnant…" Gojirin argued with him.

"You never got big! In the stomach area! We tried 11 times! I thought I was sterile, and couldn't impregnate you…" Heisei fired back.

Gojirin stomped on the now rocky cave ground, and growled in a lighter Godzillasaurus voice."I didn't swell up since it was too soon… And even then our breakup was so traumatising I gave birth to soon…" Gojirin siad with solemn voice, but she kept staring at the orange patches on Heisei's body.

Hearing this from behind the thick tropical jungle treelines, Girain shudders as she began to learn the background of their traumatic breakup. She now realizes the length of the problem between Gojirin and Heisei and she opted to walks into between them from the thick foliage to cut into the conversation. "Just got back from the lab they said that Gojirin is undeniable Jr's mother. By the way Heisei maybe you should check with Deyfolmar, Angy's medical mentor if you think you're sterile." Girain stated to Heisei and Gojirin in a rathe neutral tone trying to make sure that she doesn't hear the two arguing back there.

Heisei raised a brow, and whimpered. He looked down at himself recalling what Deyfolmar had done to Jr. "I- I-... I don't even know if I am sterile now, or if I was back then…" Heisei glared at Girain, and raised his arms up, and away from his body at his side gesturing for the two of them to look at his entire body. He squinted though making sure they noted his chubby thighs and thicker than normal waist and chest filled with godzillian blubber, but more importantly the burning orange patches on his body. "Look at this… I think I'm more sterile than ever due to the excess radiation. Not like I can do anything about that either… Look at me… I'm huge…" Heisei said ashamed.

Girain sighed out looking at Heisei's orange patches again, ever since she was assigned to MI, Heisei has always remained a massive question to Girain, in terms of health. He has grown unfit and generally speaking unpredictable as to how will he recover from the sickness that plagues his body. "I wish I have an answer to your body's sickness Heisei. I really do, the problem is nobody I know can be convinced to lend a hand to help you. Other than Deyfolmar that is." She stated to him and sighed out in depress, Girain then proceeds to leave the two be with her tray still in hands, she headed out to a nearby cave that she uses to store the base's excess supplies.

As she left though she could hear the two of them arguing in the background again. How she was to get Gojirin's support however was still unknown to her. It seemed Gojirin herself was still busy feuding with Heisei. Although she heard very compelling statements in the background from both sides. "I had to leave you Gojirin. I could tell my anger was getting worse.. I was… Frustrated… We cannot bear a child no matter what, and I blamed myself for infertility… I needed to leave, and no I didn't believe you when you said you were. That still doesn't explain why you left my son's egg there on that irradiated island. Right by a pteranodon egg. Long story…" Heisei explained.

Gojirin herself signed out knowing she was possibly the most wrong here still despite Heisei's own mistakes in the past. She still recalled him lashing out at Rodan for a less than intelligent comment back punching him in the right wing. Something about having huge thighs as she recalled which was directed at Heisei. As she remembered Heisei needed to go into the ocean to relax himself after she yelled at him for going after a friend. She could not however forget what she had done though. "I'm not sure if this will help, but I did what I had to for a reason… When I gave birth it was much too early. Wasn't even sure if the conceived egg would be alive, but he started glowing. The egg. It glowed a red color to me, and physically bonded with me as a mother to child… But the egg was much to small for me to carry without harm… But I knew something…" Gojirin admitted.

Heisei perked his head up squinting at her with anger as to why she would have split up with her. On the old more rock based island where they lived, and what used to be the original Monster Island. He grumbled thinking of theories, but he needed to rest himself regardless as he felt his heart burn more with stress. "Why then?... Why did you abandon a helpless egg there?..."

Gojirin sighed out, but shakenly so feeling herself crumble. Her emotion swelled and took hold making her tear ducts ache thinking of what she had done. "I… I left him with you… Because I knew you would have taken better care of him than I could… I knew you were safer to be around since I had been hunted before for some reason. I think my skin, but also just because i was more prone to a fight… Not only that. I knew you were a better father than I could be a mother Heisei. I knew you had a dynasty in your family, and how badly you wanted a child to care for and raise. I knew you desired fatherhood and paternity so… I knew you'd find his egg. I knew you'd get him back no matter the cost…" Gojirin explained all as Girain listened in on the in an eavesdrop.

"The things one does for love…" She commented before finally going away from the both of them towards her private den. The place was a natural den that she has built with some help from Jr to dig out the place for her to use. Although Jr wasn't very willing to help the humans even remotely, he wasn't going to say no to Girain when she needed help. She set the tray down on the ground and began to put the components and toolkit on their makeshift shelves. The components however require her to make various adjustments to the inner workings to fit the new suit idea she on her mind. She opened the toolkit and began to work on face helm first. Sizing however, is something she needs volunteer for.

She however didn't know Gojirin's stand point on humanity still, and whether or not she would agree to this, but Gojirin so far seemed to be a kaiju that could be reasoned with rather easily when it came to when she needed to find Jr, and hse has yet to attack anyone. She only seems to have much of her rage directed to Heisei. Jr however still had proof though on how Gojirin was his mother, but even more complicated was how Gojirin had a DNA connection to Shiryu. Yet still nobody knew what was under that armor Shiryu wore, or why he was still the only unit of his kind.

The only real reason was due to a nuclear launch, but on the island he seemed to only stay on the GDI base. He could have been a unit for safeguarding the island like Girain and Giryia does, but in Saradia he was machine of war. And yet he himself had no idea of Gojirin's existence. The only mother he had was a cold unliving 64 million meter empty artificial womb. Gojirin herself had no idea either of her cloned child, or any of the events that have happened since her presence. So far the best option for getting Gojirin's trust was to make friends with her.

Girain sat down inside the cave as she works on the face helm some more to make sure that it was functional to say the least. The rest of the components were going to take too much time to work with to say the least. However all of her efforts would mean nothing if the suit simply can't fit into one Godzillian, she needs actual measurement. Girain then stood up from where she was and began to set out to find Gojirin and Heisei again, she knows that they are bound to be still in heated argument with one another. In her hand was a device that looks like a gigantic high tech flashlight with a display screen on its left to show Girain whatever it records. Perhaps distance or better yet, heartbeat signature. She heads back into the jungle and crossed through it towards where Gojirin and Heisei were, at the newly dug out cave.

She saw the two of them sitting in the cave of course as far apart as they could. Heisei on the right side of the cave glancing at Gojirin occasionally noting her, but he noticed that a single heart shaped dorsal plate on her seemed to have a crack running down the middle. He recalled when he had met her that the dorsal plate was still intact rather than having a crack in it. He wondered if it hurt her still, but looked away.

Gojirin herself was sitting awkwardly knowing the two of them had hurt each other in the past, and also how they have hurt themselves. She looked over back at Heisei, and sighed thinking of the past. It brought nostalgia and sadness to her heart and mind making her distracted from the world in front of her. She remembered him without the faded orange patches on his bod, and tried to remember when he was still kind at heart. She still remembered when the pain started however. Each failed attempt at conception. Wth each intermate moment the romance lessened and the depserationand rage increased with the two of them forgetting what love was and commitment.

Despite the commitment Gojirin recalled she only ever wore the golden ring Anguirus had forged from the two while Heisei kept his off. She knew anything too human or unlike kaiju would cause Heisei to stray away from the subjects. She didn't hate him or grow angry for that however, but still tried to reminisce on the good times they spent together. She of course had to remember the last good thing she did for Heisei.

One dark night before she left permanently she had quietly walked to him while he was asleep. She sat with her legs crossed, and brought Heisei's head close to her abdomen where her womb was, and had placed his left ear to her. She did this in the past to let him listen to the gestating Jr while Heisei slept so he'd get to at least her his child before the child was born. She recalled the comfort she had given to him caused him to purr in his sleep, but after that she left the rocky old island to go into the ocean to travel the world on her own.

She of course didn't get far as only mere days later Jr's egg had been laid. To her shock and grief it was too small to carry. She had to wrap into in preserved vegetation that was ancit at that point and the bury it within the radioactive dirt. After this she of course played the song to the egg, and left it hoping Heisei would find it. Her plan of course worked in the end, but not without spending many years without her love, and a child she had conceived. She was now back on a new lusher island, but questione if she should have stayed, or went in the past plagued by her sin.

As the two sat in silence Girain saw them slumped forwards in a delicate ice thin silence that hung over them.

Girain held the device in her hand, not knowing whether should she proceed or turn back as this idea alone, she has all the times in the world to proceed. However, something in her mind seems to suggest that it's better off to form a friendship with Gojirin like she did with Jr and the other residents of the island. She gulped and swallowed her breath then walked up to Gojirin only to notice that the albino Godzillian was distracted by her thoughts and the memories of her past with Heisei. She crouched down in front of Gojirin and tapped on the abino Godzillian's shoulder to get her attention, "Hey, Gojirin? I'm back, you're alright in there?" She asked in a friendly manner towards Gojirin.

Gojirin looked up surprised for the moment since she wasn't paying attention to the world around her currently. She had to shake her head out, and stare up into Girain's optics stunned she snuck up on her. "Not doing so well myself, but…" Gojirin then looked over to Heisei, and grit her teeth more solme now than before. "You should go Heisei. You aren't doing me or even yourself a favour by staying here currently. And if Deyfolmar is on the island go to him to get checked out for your health..." Gojirin recommended.

Heisei huffed in both physical and mental pain as he got up. He however showed signs of agreeability as he nodded to Gojirin slowly, and exited her cave, but didn't question how it sounded like she knew Deyfolmar in the past. Though Girain though that was curious."You know Deyfolmar before Gojirin?" She asked, tilting her head and squinted her optics in curiosity towards Gojirin. She sat down and crossed legged, in front of Gojirin with her device still in hand now resting on her laps. "I guess that you two met him before to see why you two can't conceived a child right?" She presumed.

Gojirin noddded. "That and more. I knew him when me and Heisei met for the first time. I was injured once, and Heisei had brought me to Deyfolmar. Well I told him to bring me to Deyfolmar. Apparently Heisei knew Anguirus back then as well. That's how I met Anguirus as well." Gojirin hesitated to speak of what was next. "Aside from the part of knowing Anguirus however I dated Deyfolmar for a couple of days. This was after i split up from Heisei of course."

Gojrin however seemed to have good memories of Deyfolmar as shown by a smile on her face, but cringed. She remembered him being way too shy and seems like he was trapped in a shell. She recalled on dates getting too close into his personal space would lead him to backup such as times when they watched the ocean together, but worse the first time she kissed him was the last. She recalled eating a nice meal he had prepared, and remembered her self leaning over a rock that was their table to give him a light peck on the snout. The worst part was after she had down this the kind doctor had fainted and had fallen to his back ending that relationship quickly. "Long story short he was very nervous and prefered to keep to himself. And kissing him on the snout led to him fainting…" Gojirin admitted.

Girain nodded to Gojirin upon hearing this and was silent for a moment as she listens closely to Gojirin's past with her audio receptors tuned in to pick up on every words Gojirin said and write transcripts of their conversations, while then in her mind, charts of relationships were being drawn with Gojirin added in with a line connecting her to Jr in a family tree design. "So I guess Deyfolmar is a well known Kaiju doctor, that explains so a good number of Kaiju came to him for help." Girain tapped her fingers on the device, now feeling a surge in her urge to obtain an accurate measurement of Gojirin's body.

"I am just curious as to how you know him. Either Anguirus had told you, or you've gone to him yourself." Gojirin said. However, as Girain examined her own body Gojirin examined Girain's albino armor perplexed and curious as to how she functioned. She could feel Girain's living part, and even sense her feminine bones within her. She didn't understand how she worked, or ever even had the chance to ever speak to anything cybernetic. She seemed curious to Girain's presence. She was sitting still well enough for Girain to read her body dimensions.

"Well it's a combination of both. After Jr defeated an abomination named Anubis, he was wounded and we took him to Deyfolmar on Angy's words." She cut her long story short in order to make sure that Gojirin understands the important parts of recent events. "Give me a moment." Girain then brought the device up to her face and pressed a button on the device's handler and it immediately shot out a trio of laser beams that scanned Gojirin's body from head to toes, documenting the total size of her body and measurement of her form.

Gojirin flinched, and felt her eyes widen in shock as Girian did this. Gojirin herself backed up dazed by the action but more confused as to why it had been done. She seemed very calm, and patient however, but in a more judging manner as she crossed her arms and raised a brow. "Uh. What might that have been for?..." Gojirin asked in suspicion.

Girain flipped the device's monitor screen off and held it in her hands as she began to explain to Gojirin. "I just made a measurement of your body so I can redesign a suit meant for Godzillian. It's a long story really. You see after fighting that abomination Anubis, I realize that I'm too weak to fight anything like that since I'm too dependent on machines and extensive repairs to keep myself working. But a living Godzillian doesn't have those problems." She explains to Gojirin while remaining in a completely calm and collective mood, giving off a friendly atmosphere to the albino Godzillian. The data was then fed to Girain's HUD and she made mental notes of the data to ensure that she can bring it up again when she works on the suit again.

Gojirin hummed out in thought, but clearly she wasn't as dense as Rex, Heisei, or even Jr. She nodded to Girain, and rested her arms in her laps. "You expect me to fit inside of a suit eventually? You're not a poacher are you?" Gojirin asked again.

Girain naturally shook her head at the latter notion. "No, that's not the point. You see, my job is to quickly respond to rampages across the globe whenever they occur. But after the battle with Anubis, I have a feeling that I need some help doing the job of protecting the world and ensure its general safety." Girain flipped open the monitor again to see a 3D model of Gojirin standing upright with the suit being formed over her body, the simulation also takes note of the lack of internal circuitry and heavy weapons like Girain's Plasma Grenade Launcher and her oral cannons as those are meant to max out firepower and compensate for her lack of natural breath attack respectively.

Gojirin signed out, and locked away for a moment in thought. She never had made much issue with the humans. Though she did have some contact with them. "Well. I never really cared much for human issues, and I never bothered them as much. I would dig for my nuclear material needs instead of raid them, but they did have contact with me." Gojirin added. She looked at Girain thinking she had the same interests as the humans she encounter, but not the aggressive ones, but the curious ones that followed her through the ocean. Girain still had yet to know of her habitat, or where she resided for a long time.

"You know I wonder why you have albino scales, where did you come from?" Girain asked curiously squinting her optics as she took notes of Gojirin's scale color as it was rather unnatural for a Godzillian, usually the natural color she can think of are green, dark charcoal, or for her own case, navy blue even though she was artificially engineered.

Gojirin looked down and herself and let out a short chuckle seemingly amused by the question. "Well the color is more genetic than region based. I am of course albino, but this color does grant me an advantage in snow covered regions. If you should know I come from a family in the Andes. South America i believe, but I was born in the early 70s. I'm also pretty well off in cold environments. As a child I used to roll around in the snow while my parents brought me along within those climates." Gojirin sighed feeling nostalgic about the mountainous country, and the snow.

She continued though. "Well after the break up I moved into the middle american regions. Around Mexico, and northern south america. That and the caribbean. I may have angered what the humans call Cuba after going after fishing vessels for food and nuclear energy." Gojirin said casually. Although, this seems to be how she got the name La Blanca. Just her ghostly and rather mysterious nature gave caution in Latin American regions.

Girain nodded to Gojirin while hearing her backstory, she found that Gojirin is to be a rather friendly and generally speaking approachable figure compared to the other members of the Godzillian family who either have anger issues or simply too dense to figure out anything on their own. "I see why they call you La Blanca now. Thanks Gojirin. I'll come in contact with you again when there's something up. See you later then." She got up to her feet and began to exit Gojirin's cave with the device still in her hands, the data was now fully realized and Girain has exactly what she needs to make the suit works right. She headed back to the workshop she has and proceeded to work almost right away, surprises were in store for almost everyone on the island.


End file.
